


Baby Riley

by shanzsway07



Series: Danvarias family origins [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And more is coming, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I love Reign, I will protect her, Just know you're going to have to work for it, Sequel, Smut has entered the story, Softie Reign who needs a hug, They all deserve better, Years Later, and sam - Freeform, she's adorable and precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 216,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanzsway07/pseuds/shanzsway07
Summary: Years later after the events of 'Maybe one day' the Danvarias family including Reign and the Super fam now deal with other things like life and an unexpected gift.This is set after 'Maybe one day' and is going to be a Sam/Alex/Reign story featuring little baby Riley Danvarias and the Super fam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You requested a sequel and a squeal you shall have!
> 
> Hello everyone my name is Sway and welcome to this sequel to 'Maybe one day'. 
> 
> Now by the title you can already see what this story is going to be centered around. Yes I am going with that story line. Also the Sam/Alex/Reign one as well but this chapter is just a test run.
> 
> I have a few ideas, but so far this is just a prewiew of what's to come should I continue. 
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, some things to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You requested a sequel and a squeal you shall have!
> 
> Hello everyone my name is Sway and welcome to this sequel to 'Maybe one day'.
> 
> Now by the title you can already see what this story is going to be centered around. Yes I am going with that story line. Also the Sam/Alex/Reign one as well but this chapter is just a test run.
> 
> I have a few ideas, but so far this is just a prewiew of what's to come should I continue.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 1

**Reign's POV**

A sharp cry sounds through the night that wakes me from my sleep. I immediately sit up and am on guard. Senses at their highest and body tense.

I check my surroundings and find I'm alone in my dark room. I use my x-ray vision to check the rest of the house and sigh in relief when I don't see or hear any intruders.

Samantha and Alexandra are peacefully asleep, cuddled together in the room three doors down the hallway. It is good. They have had a rough few days and definitely need the rest. 

Ruby is also sound asleep in her room next to mine, earphones playing a soft melody. She must have fallen asleep while listening to music again.

Okay, that is fine, but then what woke me up? Who was screaming?

Another sharp cry cuts through my thoughts and I snap my head in the direction of the sound.

In the room opposite my twin and her lover. Ah I see now. I sigh and get up from my bed and float out the door. I do not want to wake the others.

I open the door and quietly slip into the brightly colored room. Rao, even in the dark the colors hurt my eyes. I blame Alexandra for allowing Little El to do the decor for this room.

As beautiful as it is, it is way too bright and cheerful for my taste.

Another cry.

I float over to the small white crib and look inside. Ah, there she is. Little Riley Danvers-Arias. Or _Baby Danvarias_ as Winslow likes to call her.

The poor miracle is crying her beautiful hazel brown eyes out. Her tiny legs and arms kicking and wiggling as she sobs.

My heart pulls painfully at the distress on her innocent face.

I am torn. I do not know what to do. It has been a while since I have held an infant since Little El but that was in my past life.

I have not held my little one since at all. Not even when we had taken her out of the birthing matrix Kara and the rest of us found her in. 

I was....I am still afraid to hurt her. She's just so small...so fragile. With my enhanced strength...I could very seriously harm her with even the slightest miscalculation.

As much as I have great control over my powers...I do still slip up now and again.

Another sharp cry. She looks up at me with sadness and fear in her eyes, tiny hands making grabbing motions at me. She wants me to pick her up.

That is probably not a good idea.

But I cannot just leave her to suffer from what I am assuming was a nightmare. She does not have a dirty diaper and she is not hungry.

I know her hungry cry which is not a cry, it is in fact actually a scream.

I glance through the walls and see Samantha shift in her sleep, a frown on her face. Her movements stirring Alexandra as well.

They need their rest. This week has put strain on them. Both with their jobs and a new baby to take care of. It did not help when Riley had gotten fussy and uneasy and all of us were worried.

I look down at the small infant in her, admittedly, adorable Supergirl footie pajamas.

I do not have much experience with children since my resurrection. I've never held a baby since then and when Kara and I are out saving lives, she handles the children.

They and their parents trust her more anyway, understandably.

A flash back makes itself known. A vision of Ruby cowering behind a equally terrified but brave and courageous Alexandra. Scared of me.

When I was still a World Killer and was tasked to take them both out. I had lost my way then, even with my twisted brainwashed ways back then I had no intention of targeting innocent children.

Kara reminding me of that opened my eyes and made me realize the wrong I was doing.

Looking down at this gorgeous baby girl who needs someone to ease her fears makes me remember.

I sigh and make my decision.

I hesitate, gently picking her up. I am too aware of what is going on. Her frantic tiny heart beating fast. Her small fragile body, like glass in my hands.

Every move, everything is calculated. I am afraid to hold her too firmly for I might hurt her, but I cannot hold her too loosely or I might drop her.

If she falls I am fast enough to catch her, obviously, but I fear my fast movement might hurt her anyway.

This is terrifying! She is just so....tiny. Her warmth is a little comforting but also not so because she is a real living being with flesh and blood and I could seriously injure her if I make a wrong move.

My whole body trembles and that does nothing to help my racing heart and anxiety. If my hands do not stop shaking, I could jerk and hurt her, or drop her.

Riley whimpers and whines, two small adorable arms and hands stretched out for me. Her big hazel eyes that look so much like my twin's, brown soft head of hair, a cute nose and pouty trembling lips like Alexandra's.

I can see why most love babies. They are just precious.

I am shaking and I might really just drop her. I hesitate again, bringing her closer and holding her to my chest.

My whole form trembling just as she is. I feel tears rim at my eyes, she will not stop fussing.

What is it that Samantha did?

I hold Riley to my chest in a way that she will be able to hear my heart beat, my arms shaking. She won't stop crying, holding onto my night top.

I suppose my racing heart will not help calm her down. Alexandra did say that babies can sense when someone around them is in distress. I am probably making it worse.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down and slow my heart. I look down at her, look her in her eyes and suddenly all air leaves my lungs.

She looks up at me with so much trust, with love she's far to young to understand. Her lips trembling and her tiny fist around my thumb, her glistening stare unyielding.

"I am a being of unspeakable power. Can do the impossible. Face dangers most cannot, battled against enemies of every nature and come out undefeated..." I say softly.

"...and yet, a small, pure soul, a tiny miracle like you can make me feel so helpless and vulnerable. How do you do that?" I ask, as if she will actually give me a verbal answer.

She just stares up at me, her cries quiet and now adorable sniffles, curling into my chest. Grip firm on my thumb.

"My apologies if you are uncomfortable and uneasy, little one, I am not familiar with any of this as of late." I admit.

I gently trace her soft wet cheek with me index finger, wiping her tears.

She wiggles a bit and then let's out a soft coo. I feel that sound deep inside my soul, making my heart flutter. I cannot help the smile that braces my face.

She just looks at me. She must be captivated by my red eyes. Especially since I have her mother's face with such a different feature.

That is probably why she does not despise me so. I share the same face as her mother, I am convinced.

Her crying and sniffling has stopped and she is just letting out little coos and other adorable sounds, curling deeper into me.

My natural body heat is much higher than humans so she must be reeling in the warmth. It is a bit cold tonight.

Her eyes start drooping, her little heart calming down. Her other hand curled tightly in my night top, intent on not letting go.

"I am afraid I am not your mother, she would have done this much better that I have. Hell even your big sister is better at this than I am." I whisper.

I walk back to the crib and gently lay her down. I'd rather do it while she is still falling asleep, not while she is already or she might get startled and start crying again.

Once she is laying comfortably, I place her favorite stuffed bear, which I learned was actually Lena's when she was a child, next her.

My whole body is still trembling and shaking. My heart racing a mile a minute again as I watch her fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

That was my first time holding a baby. My first time holding my little miracle...in my arms...and I did not crush her like my nightmares always told me I would.

I feel tears escape my eyes and I grab hold of my chest, my other hand going up to cover my mouth as I try to contain the sob wanting to escape.

I stumble back, my whole body feeling light and heavy at the same time. My heart pulling and heat spreading all over.

What is this feeling?

I feel hands on my back and immediately turn around. It caught me off guard and I get ready to swing at whoever dares to sneak up and touch me.

"Hey, whoa, easy, Rei. It's just me. It's just me." a soft voice whispers.

I see my twin standing in front of me, holding me by my arms. I sigh in relief, happy it's not an intruder.

Though she knows not to do that to me...even if that is not entirely possible...what with my enhanced senses- _how did I not hear her come in!?_

"Rei? Rei are you okay? You're crying." another voice says.

I look past my twin and see Alexandra standing by the door, a look of concern paints her face. What is happening?

I glance back at Riley. They must have woken up because of her crying. Welp...I tried.

"My apologies, I tried to get her to stop crying before she could wake you two up. I know you both have not had a good night's rest since she was brought home." I say with an apologic expression.

Suddenly I am enveloped in the familiar scent of my other half, strong arms around my neck. I frown at this.

Samantha pulls back from her hug and looks at me with pride. What did I do? I am so confused.

Alexandra is next, giving me on of those hugs she only ever gives Samantha, Ruby, Kara, Lena J'onn and Winslow.

This confuses me even more.

"What is going on with you two? Are you really that sleep deprived? You need a vacation." I say.

Samantha takes my face in her hands and give me a wet smile.

"I'm so proud of you. You held her." she says.

My eyes widen at this and I stand frozen where I am. She...she knows? I for sure thought she would and the other's would not have noticed.

I did not want them to think I had some kind of a problem with Riley. So when they were taking turns on getting to hold her, every time I would strategically move myself around so the would not notice me avoid it.

Not that they would have, they are all what Ruby calls _'Baby hogs'_ so I did not think it would be a problem.

I suppose I stand corrected.

They both take my hands and lead me out the room, not before checking on the precious miracle herself first of course.

They lead me to their room, I'm still confused so I just follow.

We sit on their bed, each of them beside me and I finally speak.

"You noticed?" I ask, my voice surprisingly firm.

"Of course we notice Rei. You forget despite us being separated I can still somewhat feel your emotions and know what you're thinking." Samantha says.

I look down. I sometimes forget that, she is right. Despite us being separated for quite some time now, being my own person without Samantha in my head is still a concept I'm getting used to. At least when we're not merged.

It is lonely sometimes, but that is mostly because I do not really like being without her. At least she is used to being without me, saves her the pain and empty feeling I feel more than I'd like to admit.

"We see you avoid holding her all the time. Not being around when we change her or during dinner when we're cooking and Ruby watches over. During get togethers you stand down wind from where she is." Alexandra says.

I hang my head in shame. They must think I despise the small child.

Samantha takes my hand in hers, Alexandra doing the same.

"Rei...talk to us? What's going on with you? I don't think I've ever seen you like this. You were shaking so much while you held her. You're even crying." Samantha asks.

I do not look up, the floor is more safe, I know if I look at either of them, they will see right through me. They always have.

"Is it about the nightmares you have?" Alexandra asks softly.

My head snaps up and my eyes wide as I turn to her. She gives me a sad smile.

"Riley's screams aren't the only ones we hear, Rei." She says and tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear, like she does with Samantha.

"We hear you mumble a lot of things that have us concerned, Rei. You haven't had them in a long time." Samantha says.

I say nothing, too embarrassed and shocked right now. How horrible it must be, having to not only deal with Riley's nightmares but my episodes keeping them from peace as well.

I should have slept at Lena's old apartment that she gave to me when I mentioned wanting to give Samantha and Alexandra privacy now that we are separated.

As much as I care for them it was a little strange being somewhat present during their love making.

Maybe then I would not have to burden my other half and her family with my baggage.

I have done enough damage already.

"Rei, I can feel you beating yourself up." Samantha says.

"My apologies. I was not aware my night terrors were heard and kept you up." I say softly, refusing to look at them.

Samantha pulls me into her arms, holding me tight against her chest. Her heart beat is enough for me to break a little.

She always knows how to calm me down, get me to open up. Especially when I need to but am too stubborn to.

Alexandra cuddles up behind me. She too has found my tells and has become a big comforting presence, especially when Samantha is not around.

"It's okay Rei. We got you." Alexandra says softly.

"Talk to us Rei. You know it will help, just like it always does." Samantha whispers into my hair.

I feel my resolve shatter, my body curling into her, just as Riley did with me. Needing her warmth and comfort to put me at ease.

"I thought I was going to hurt her." I say with a cracking voice.

They hold me tighter and I can't stop the tears in my eyes from falling. It's just so overwhelming.

"She's just so...so small and I'm so strong and you know I sometimes lose control of my powers especially when I'm emotional and I just...i did not want to harm her like I almost did with..." I immediately stop myself.

Not even wanting to finish the sentence because those memories come flooding back and I feel that stingy pain run through my veins, I cling to my other half.

"But you didn't and I'm so proud you finally worked up the courage. I could see how not being able to bond with her like the rest of us has been hurting you." Samantha says.

"But-"

"But nothing Reign Arias! You are not that monster any more and you know it. You are too soft a soul." Alexandra says firmly with what I've come to realize is part of _'tough love'_.

"My nightmares say otherwise." I mumble and I swear I did not mean for them to hear me.

"Reign, I am so sorry you still feel that way. I know since we found her your past has been haunting you." Samantha says and holds me tighter.

She has also got her enhanced strength so I can actually feel it. She is definitely not as strong as myself or Kara when we are separated but enough that even she was a little sceptical to hold Riley at first.

But her motherly instincts and Alexandra's pout and puppy eyes eventually convinced her. Of course those did not work on me for I am practically immune to her pout and have no such instincts.

Those died with my past life, just like my ability to handle babies and basic human emotions.

I might have my past memories but I am almost nothing like my past self.

"But look on the bright side now. You've held her, she's been wanting to be in your arms since we found her and she loves you." Alexandra says.

I open my mouth to say something but she cuts me off.

"And no, it's not because you have Sammy's face. Believe me, she does not care that you two look like two drops of water. She can feel the differences between you." she adds, mumbling into my upper back.

I snap my mouth shut at that. I would argue but Alexandra knows more about her than I do.

"I am still afraid." I confess.

"That's okay Rei Rei. We understand it will take some getting used to." Samantha says, kissing my head.

"We also know that, like Kara when she first landed and Sammy when she developed her powers, that fear will not completely fade but you will get a better grip on it." Alexandra says.

"And we will be with you every step of the way." Samantha adds.

I eventually give into them and relax my form, though still trembling jus a little bit but they just hold me.

"Thank you both, and I apologize for causing trouble for you at night." I say softly into Samantha.

"There's nothing to apologize for Reign. I just wish you would have come to us sooner." Samantha says and I can hear the sadness and guilt in her voice.

"We worry about you, you know. And it's hard seeing you hurting and then want to deal with it yourself." Alexandra says.

I say nothing, just curl into Samantha more, feeling vulnerable and bare in their arms. It is a strange feeling because I both welcome it and want it to go away.

They just hold me, giving me the comfort I am too proud to admit I need. I am conditioned this way and I am amazed at their patience.

I then stiffen. _Rao_ I am such an idiot. They probably want to go back to sleep and I am here bothering them and acting like a child.

I immediately, and gently, remove myself from them fast. I stand up, not looking at them and clear my throat.

"My apologies. I will check on the girls and let you get back to your sleep. Again I am sorry for the inconvenience." I say and go to leave.

Samantha appears in front of me not a second after my first step. I heard her coming, I do not know why I am still surprised.

"You're not going anywhere. Sit your ass back down on that bed. I'll go check on them. You're sleeping here tonight." She says firmly with her arms crossed.

I frown and straighten my back. This happens every time Samantha and I go toe to toe in authority and control. We butt heads a lot.

A soft hand curls around my wrist and another on my waist. Alexandra.

"Don't. Just listen to her, she's right. I don't think you should be alone tonight either." She says gently, tugging at me to come back to the bed.

I glance at her, her expression soft and understanding, but also holds a silent plea, she will not stop until I give in.

I look back at Samantha and her expression is the same, only she is more firm and hers holds a command rather than a request.

I sigh. I will not win this battle tonight. I am emotionally unstable to do so and my current state is too compromised to even begin to steel my resolve.

"Very well." I say softly.

Samantha smiles brightly with a bit of a smug grin and I narrow my eyes at her.

"Great! Now butts in bed, I'll be right back." She says and leaves the room to check on the two little angels.

I look through the walls as well, checking on them too. Ruby still sleeping like the dead, astonishedly, you would think with her new powers she would have at least stirred but no, still in the same star fish sleeping position.

I chuckle softly with Samantha who gently removes Ruby's phone from next to her and places it on charge, knowing the teenager will complain again in the morning about forgetting to charge it.

She then makes her way over to Riley's room. Like her older sister, she too is still in the same position I left her in. Little heart beat calm and peaceful as she sleeps.

Samantha stands a the crib for a moment, caressing her face gently. She then gives a tender kiss on her forehead before making her way back.

I turn around to see Alexandra already waiting for us.

"So Rei, Big spoon or little spoon?" she asks with a charming smile.

I narrow my eyes at her, offended and no I am not blushing, how dare you.

"I am a knife." I say as I make my way over to the bed.

"Little spoon it is." Samantha says behind me and Alexandra giggles when she practicality tackles me onto the bed.

I do not even protest, not like it will do me any good. I just settle between them, cuddled into my twin's front and Alexandra holding me from behind.

Better this way, I do not want to accidentally hurt her if I have another nightmare. At least Samantha can take it.

Their combined warmth and calming presence is enough to quiet the demons that haunt me. Not being able to help myself, I tune my hearing in to Riley.

Just in case.

After a moment I find myself slowly being lulled by their heart beats in sync with my own.

The voices stop, and the visions fade.

-To be continued?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously big-ish time jump, Sam and Alex are Married. Reign and Sam are separated, I'm thinking a Fire Storm kind of thing for them.
> 
> Them being able to merge and separate at will.
> 
> Obviously all I'll be explained in the story should I continue it in the forms of internal rants and flash backs.
> 
> This chapter is basically where they are and maybe the next will showcase how they got there. We'll see.
> 
> Yes little Riley is an alien baby with features similar to Sam and Alex, also probably Kryptonian, again, will be explained.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Flash back. Fluffy cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going people I am back with a new chapter, quite early if I do say so myself. I wrote this in record time.
> 
> Anyway, I don't know if I mentioned but this might not be an auctioned filled story, at least not like the previous story, it's mostly focusing on our Danvarias family.
> 
> Also, I have a question, should I give Reign a fake-ish secret identity now that she and Sam are split or does she like not go out in public whatsoever unless she's in her suit.
> 
> I've been thinking about this. Like should she also walk around in glasses and be known as Sam's long lost twin sister to the world or something?
> 
> Hell maybe she can have a face changer or something to be completely different in disguise?
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 2.

The next morning.

**Alex's POV.**

I feel the sun seeping through the window and warming up my exposed back. I love the feeling, though I probably shouldn't stay in it too long or else it will start burning.

That is an annoying feeling, especially when I'm feeling lazy.

I do feel a different warmth on my front though. A familiar one. I smile and cuddle deeper into the strong arms around me, my head on a strong beating heart and a soothing fragrance.

Wait a minute...

Arms around me?

If I remember correctly, it is I that had my arms around someone else last night. That someone else being the exact tear drop copy of my beautiful wife.

I slowly open my eyes and focus my vision. From my position, I can very clearly see and feel that instead of three bodies on the bed like last night, there are only two.

Specifically myself and Sam. I can tell because of the way she smells and the way she's holding me.

She smells like citerus and her honey shampoo. Sometimes vinilla. Reign has a different scent though. She usually smells like mint chocolate and her favorite coco butter shampoo.

Actually now that I think about it, there's a brief scent of that on Sam as well.

Also the way Sam holds me is different to when Reign does. Sam doesn't hold me like she's afraid she'll break me. At least not anymore.

Reign on the other hand, she handles me like she's afraid one wrong move, just a little more pressure than usual will turn me into dust.

I slowly lift my head and reluctantly remove myself from those loving arm, which I will admit, had quite the grip.

I look around the room.

There's no sign of Reign and if she was up she would be in the kitchen but it doesn't sound like she is.

I look down at Sam and see she's slowly waking up, me moving away breaking her slumber. I mean, we have to get up anyway for work but I still feel bad.

She flutters her eyes open and so does my heart. How did I get so lucky. It's been years but still my heart jumps when she looks at me through her eyelashes.

She gives me a sleepy smile, her arms falling open, inviting me back and my useless gay self can't say no to that.

I mean...it's not like I've got _real_ work to do today. Just a few tests and looking at some things concerning Riley, who I will be taking with me today.

I'm both hate and love that.

I don't want her to be in a place that could cause her anxiety seeing as it looks like she's got sensitive senses like Reign and Kara but I do have to do a few check ups since she was also sick which is weird since Kryptonians can't really get sick on Earth.

At least not when they have their powers.

I sink back into my wife's arms and just live in the moment.

"This is nice. It's been a while since we were able to just lay in bed in the morning like this." She says into my hair.

She's right.

Ever since we brought Riley home. We haven't really had the chance to just... _be_...like this.

Don't get me wrong I absolutely love and adore my little baby girl, I knew what I was getting into and I regret nothing.

But I do admit missing the little things like this. The small amount of relaxation time with my gorgeous wife in bed, a few hours before we have to leave for our day jobs.

At this point, Riley would be crying her little but impressively strong lungs out either because she's hungry, has a dirty diaper, or just wants some love.

That fact that she's not is a little concerning now that I think about it.

"It's quiet...too quiet." I mumble suspiciously.

She shifts a bit and then stares at the door with narrowed eyes- _ooooh!_ X-ray vision- _okay_ that explains where Reign went.

They must have unconsciously merged together while we were sleeping. It's not the first time it's happened.

Sometimes when they are both cuddled and fall asleep on the couch it happens. At first it was a little weird but now it's just adorable.

Their bond and relationship is like no other. Closer that family and even lovers. Ruby calls them _soul mates_ which I have to agree with.

One whole soul split in two, destined to be together forever no matter what. It's charming and quite a concept to get used to but if you live the life I have...this is normal.

It's rare that I'm surprised by such things anymore and it's definitely been a while since I was thrown out my comfort zone.

Finding and taking in Riley definitely broke that streak.

Again...i regret nothing.

"She's surprisingly still asleep. Doesn't have a dirty diaper, which makes sense since we didn't have to get up and give her a bottle." Sam says and settles back into me.

"You know that means when she does wake up she's going to be hungry and you know how she gets when she's hungry." I say, nuzzling into her neck.

"She's worse than Rei, Ruby and Kara combined when she gets hangry." I add and she chuckles.

"I'm inclined to believe that all Kryptonians turn into demons when they are hungry and when it comes to food. You guys are crazy." I say and she pokes my side.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm not as terrible anymore." She says.

"No, you still are, you just don't eat as much when you and Rei split. Still the same ol' cranky Arias as before." I tease.

I suddenly find myself on my back and an angel on my front giving me the devils smirk. I gulp loudly, my body already heating up.

"Well, maybe I should start eating more." She says against my ear, biting it lightly.

Oh fuck, that was so hot. I bite my own lip as she starts leaving hot kisses all over my neck, my whole body is on fire.

I can't fucking _move_! She has my hands above my head and my entire form is trapped under her body. She's literally not giving me any room and God I love when she gets like this. It's so sexy.

I let out and involuntary moan when she starts marking me on that spot between my neck and shoulder she knows drives me crazy.

God I wanna touch her so bad but she won't let me move!

"S-Sammy..." I don't know what I'm begging for but I know I want it bad.

Suddenly a sharp cry sounds through the baby monitor and across the hall.

We both sigh and deflate. The flame fizzling out into smoke, only little flickers of embers left behind leaving me uncomfortably hot and bothered.

Not to mention my ruined underwear. Jesus it has been a while.

And I thought having Ruby in the house cut of sexy time was a lot, at least she gets out the house and stays at friends now more than she did before.

Especially now that she's older. Sixteen going seventeen and still... _still_ crushing on Jamie who just turned seventeen about two months ago.

Seriously they're worse than Kara and Lena when those two knuckleheads were dancing around each other.

"Her majesty requests our presence. Best not to keep her waiting for we will face her wrath." I say and that gets Sam to giggle.

She leans down and gives me a slow teasing kiss good morning before hopping off me and making her way out the room.

I briefly hear a soft _'Shut up, Rei. You try being cock blocked by a baby.'_ and I giggle. Rei loves teasing us.

We start our morning routine as usual. Sam gets up and wakes up Ruby while I see to our little baby miracle.

Reign makes breakfast and the lunches for the day as well as packs Riley's diaper bag if she was leaving with either of us for the day.

Its been three months since we brought her home so she's, by Earth times, three months old. Though the birthing matrix we found her in says she was there for quite some time.

We found her on Argo, in a secret room below the ruins of the old Dark Kryptonian World Killer lair that was destroyed during the explosion of the planet.

About a year and a half after we defeated the Dark Kryptonians, after Rei and Sam were able to split (accidentally) without much consequence, we got a distress call from Alura and the High Council on Argo.

They have been rebuilding everything on Argo and came across the ruined lair. They investigated it to see if anything valuable was left behind and found an under ground tunnel system.

Even worse, it was still active and a few believers of the cult were working and scheming there.

They were immediately arrested and they investigated deeper only to find a secret lab where they were apparently trying to create another world killer.

This time without adding the personality of a once living person and were just starting from scratch.

For the last year they had been working on it, having already grown their specimen with a little extra something like they did it Reign when she was created.

That's when they called us.

Reign was the most devastated out of all of us.

**Flashback.**

_Three months ago._

_"Uh guys, we got an emergency call coming from Argo. Alura is trying to contact us." Winn says from the console._

_Kara, Alex and J'onn move forward to see what's up. He opens the line for the call and not a second later Alura's face pops up on screen._

_She looks shaken, mad and upset._

_"Mom? Is everything alright?" Kara asks her distressed mother._

_Alura shakes her head, a few tears in her eyes, trying to hold them back but ultimately failing._

_"I am afraid not. I have some news, terrible news in fact. I need you to come to Argo. We found something disturbing and need your help." She says._

_"Alura what's going on? What did you find?" Alex asks, her tone strong but gentle, seeing how the woman is shaking slightly._

_"I...just please come, I can't explain it. I have to show it to you." She practically begs of them._

_The others glance at each other worried, not knowing what to say but nod._

_"Alright, we'll be there soon." Alex says._

_Kara pulls out her phone._

_"Yeah, just let me call Rei, it won't take long she'll probably be here in a few-" Kara is cut off by her mother._

_"No! No! Do not contact Reign. Please. She-she cannot know about this...at least not yet." Alura begs, eyes wide at the idea of Reign having to witness all of this that they found._

_Alex and the rest are now having an internal panic. If they can't even have Reign with them for this then it has to be something very serious and probably very bad._

_They exchange a look again and leave it be. Might as well see what all this is about._

_Later that day._

_Sam flies into the DEO dressed in Reign's supersuit. Having just come back from a bank robbery, she got a call from a upset and distressed Alex._

_Reign immediately switched places and let her take the reins, they are both headed that way so there was no need to split. Not that they wanted to anyway._

_She touches down and immediately tries to locate her wife's heart beat. She hears it down in her private lap and speeds down the halls fast._

_As soon the entrance comes into view, she spots Alex and Kara pacing outside, the door closes but she can hear other voices and heart beats on the other side._

_Worried now by her wife and sister-in-law's behavior, she pulls off the mask and cautiously walks up to them with a frown._

_She can feel Reign getting restless and unsettled and that's usually a bad sign. And Reign's gut is almost never wrong._

_"Hey! Is everything okay? You sounded upset on the phone. What's going on?" she asks._

_Alex looks up and that's when Sam sees the tear streaks on her face and the watering at her eyes. The same goes for Kara._

_Okay now she's scared and Reign is not happy, wanting to split with Sam but also knowing Sam is her tether and will calm her unease so she stays put._

_Alex immediately runs into her arms and gives her a bone crushing hug that obviously has no physical effect of Sam but she can feel her wife's body shaking._

_Sam holds her as Alex cries. She looks to Kara for answers, who is also crying but trying to pull herself together._

_"What's going on?" Sam asks again._

_Kara says nothing at first but then she opens the doors and walks through._

_"I think it's best we show you." She says softly._

_Sam glances at Alex who nods and then follows her sister silently. Sam waits there for a second before moving too._

_Once she gets to the lab, she sees Lena, J'onn, Winn and Alura standing next to a water tank with a soft orange and yellow glow._

_Frowning, she steps more into the lab and that feeling in her gut doubles and Reign starts getting very disturbed._

_As soon as she gets a sees what's in the tank, she freezes dead in her track, the mask falling from her hands._

_Inside, suspended and floating in the contents of the tank, is a small tiny infant baby curled in on itself._

_Even worse...the insignia on the bottom of the tank by its control panel...World Killer._

_Sam feels the familiar pull of her other half splitting their combined body and mind before they're completely separated._

_Her in her usual work attire and Reign in her suit._

_They both stand frozen, staring at the small infant._

_"W-what is this?" Reign asks, so many emotions in her voice._

_"We found her under the ruins of the old Cult lair. Turns out the cult is not as gone as we thought. They have been working on her for about a year." Alura says and pulls out a small hand held device._

_She activates it and hands it to Reign. Glancing around at everyone, she looks down at it. It's one of those information disks._

_"This is all their research and development on all of this. On all they know." Alura says._

_Reign speeds reads through the contents of the information and with each passing word her heart races, rage intensifies and devastation sky rockets._

_Hot tears escape her eyes as she turns her attention back to the young infant. She let's out a sob and immediately zooms out the lab and disappears._

_Sam drops to her knees and starts crying, holding her chest, still looking at the baby._

_"They-they were trying to make another one...why!? Who would do such a thing!? Especially after what happened last time!?" she says through her sobs._

_"We have them in custody, we're questioning them and still investigating." Alura says, her own tears falling._

_"I have to go after her. She's not okay, Alex I have to go after her! She might hurt somebody or even herself!" Sam says and clings to Alex when she holds her._

_Lena looks to Kara and nods. Kara understands and flies out the lab in search of her devastated mentor._

End Flash back.

After that reveal Reign disappeared for three days straight. Not a single sign of her at all. It was horrible.

Especially since Sam needed her after what they told us next.

The baby was basically an exact replica of Reign minus her actual DNA. How she was made was basically the same, again minus the past life part.

Of course, she wasn't fully developed in the World Killer sense yet, thus why she was still in suspended animation, but she was fully developed in the physical baby sense.

Meaning that she would have to leave the birthing matrix very soon. Like the next few days soon.

The problem with that was we did not know what do once she would be uh...born? Born. That's why Alura had called us.

The baby was created by and put together with the same Haren El that made Reign and also caused her and Sam to split a second time. This time we tried to combine them the same way only for them to be able to do it themselves.

Turns out them both drinking from that weird place in their mind had given them the ability to be independent without each other for longer periods of time without the whole dying part.

Anyway since baby was made of the same stuff, it also meant she was allergic to Argo's atmosphere. Which meant she could not live there.

That's why she was brought to Earth before her time in the tank was up. We couldn't risk her life.

A lot of debate ran on about what we were supposed to do with her. We couldn't leave her on Argo or in a orphanage, not with what she was possibly capable of, baby or not.

Killing her was not even an option.

We couldn't just keep her at the DEO like some kind of lab rat pet prisoner thing. She was a living breathing baby that needed a home despite how she came into existence.

That's when Sam looked at me. Her eyes said it all. It was funny because I was about to ask her the same thing.

I had been thinking about it since the moment I saw her in that tank. I was immediately drawn and felt a connection.

Apparently Sam felt the same. And not just because Reign had a literal connection to the baby.

We told everyone we would take her as our own. We had been looking to adopt anyway but couldn't find the right time or place yet.

Guess we just had to wait for the universe again.

It made sense though too. Sam was Kryptonian, technically, Ruby half Kryptonian and me having grown up with one.

We would be able to care for her and all her special needs. Especially if those special needs were helping her control her inevitable powers. Especially with Reign's help who will know more about her physical make up than us.

Ruby was ecstatic when we told her the news that's she was going to be a big sister, even though she was sad at the whole story and the fact that Reign had disappeared.

Reign.

That was a whole other story. Luckily she came back just a few hours before we had to bring baby into the world.

Apparently she had flown to the Sanctuary and was busy doing research...but also flying around raging, even going to Argo and checking the ruins herself.

Nearly killing herself in the process because she forgot to take a Breather with her.

She came back looking like the dead, just...broken and everything that she found.

She had immediately collapsed into Sam's arms and broke down in a way I had never seen before. Sam telling her that we were adopting the baby brought a little light into Reign's eyes, happy that the baby would be raised right and loved dearly.

She was still afraid though. During the whole process of bringing baby into the world and giving her a name. Reign hung back.

Alura says she was remembering the time when Kara was born and how Reign had acted during that time. Reign reminded her of that day.

And that is also how we decided on a name for her.

A combination of Reign's past life name, Ry, and Lena's nickname, Lee.

Lena had always been there for the Arias family and she was there for me when Sam has disappeared. It was only fitting our new baby girl was named after her as well.

So after everything was done, we took like Riley Danvers-Arias home three days later.

Anyway back to the present!

I walk into Riley's room, my heart pulling at the cries sounding off the walls.

I immediately pick up the little bundle in my arms, my chest already filling with warmth as she clings to my night shirt, her wails dying down a bit.

I look down at her wet beautiful doe eyes and adorable puppy pout. God that thing is going to be a mission to not cave into when she knows how to use it.

"Hey baby girl, mama's here. It's okay. Are you hungry? You're probably hungry aren't you." I speak softly as to not hurt her ears.

After we had removed her from the birthing matrix, she had immediately started screaming in pain. And not just because she was breathing air into her lungs for the first time.

She was in the new world for not even ten seconds before she was hit with her first sensory overload.

Reign had left the room immediately, unable to bare the sound of Riley screaming in pain. We found her on the roof two hours later, hands covering her ears and crying her eyes out.

Contrary to belief, Reign is probably the most human out of us all when it comes to things like this.

I walk out her room, cuddling and speaking softly to her until I get to the kitchen to see Reign already packing lunch, dressed for the day and Ruby face down at the counter, breakfast next to her.

Sam must be in the shower by now.

I walk into the kitchen and locate her ready made bottle and thank Reign, kissing her on the cheek. She just hums, too focused on her task of making sure the right measurements of the formula for the next bottle is perfect.

It's adorable how serious she is about it, tongue out and everything.

I sit down next to Ruby as Riley immediately starts chugging her bottle happily, little arms and legs flailing around, sometimes hitting me in the chin or my chest.

"Hey, kiddo. Ready for a new week?" I ask Ruby, knowing she's dog tired from staying up late studying for a biology test she has today.

She just groans and I chuckle. Reminds me of me when I was in high school. Same same.

She looks up and immediately a smile graces her features when she sees her little sister.

"Hey, Squirt! Aren't you just adorable today in your little Supergirl jammies. Aunt Kara is going to love this." Ruby says and pulls out her phone to take a picture.

"Hey! Whoa! Delete that, I look like death. At least take one with only her in it and not me looking like I got into a fight with nature." I say and Ruby just giggles and I know she sent the picture anyway.

This girl. Still as mischievous as ever. I hope that never goes away. It makes life interesting. At least she's relatively staying out of trouble.

Jamie is a good influence in that factor. Seriously when are these two going to confess their feelings.

"I can not believe Little El actually went and bought that for her. As adorable as she looks. Though she looks like she's drowning in it. Still a size too big for her." Reign says, leaning on the counter.

She's looking at Riley with a fond expression, soft smile, small, but softy.

She's right though. The little onsie pajamas Kara bought for Riley was way too big for her little body, so we've had to wait a bit longer before she could wear it without looking like she's drowning.

I guess she's still a little too small for them but they fit in a way. It's cute.

"What, are you jealous it's not a Reign onsie?" Ruby teases Reign who just playfully flashes her heat vision eyes at the teenager. Ruby smirks at does the same.

Then they both start laughing.

"Don't patronize Rei Rei, she'll make you do ocean laps like she does with Kara." I say with my own smirk.

Since Ruby has developed her powers, Reign had been  training her along with Kara, who is also still training with Reign. Sometimes Clark shows up once in a while but that's rare.

"Don't give her ideas! I'm still suffering from our last intense training session." Ruby says and Reign chuckles.

"You might have fast reflexes but they mean nothing if you don't know how to use them properly without hurting yourself or others." Reign states.

"But a dummy that hits back! Come on!" Ruby complains.

I start laughing because I had seen that session. Reign and Lena had built a few training dummies to help train Ruby's reflexes.

They made them in a way that makes the dummy hit back with as much force as you hit it with the same speed and everything.

Reign calls it _'Instant Karma'_ and I laughed for five minutes straight.

Even J'onn had a hard time containing his laugher. Even considering using the same tactic for our new recruits.

That will be fun to watch. Nothing like getting slapped in the face by your own self.

"You this think that's bad, you should see what Reign had to do when she was still training on Krypton. And that was without her powers." Sam says as she enters the kitchen.

I smile and shamelessly check her own. I love when she's in her business attire. It's such a turn on.

"There's my little angel! Hey baby girl! Did you miss mommy! Aww you finished your whole bottle already." Sam coes and Riley, who sees her, let's out a big smile.

I take the bottle out her mouth and wipe the stray milk lines on her cheek and jaw away before handing her over to Sam.

The two immediately giggle together and oh it is the most precious sight ever. Ruby pulls out her phone again and snaps a few pictures before turning back to breakfast.

Reign is smiling brightly at her other half and the little baby, though I see a small hint of longing in those red orbs.

She might have held Riley for the first time but she still has a long way to go before she's completely comfortable with it.

I just wish I could help her but I can't. This is something she has to do herself.

"So, what is on everyone's agenda today? I know Ry is going to be with me today." I ask, digging into my own break fast.

"I've got a Biology test today, and after school I have soccer practice." Ruby answers.

"Am I picking you up or are you going to catch a ride with Jamie and her mom again?" Sam asks.

"You're picking me up, Jamie can't make it to practice today. She's got an assignment due tomorrow and needs to put the finishing touches on it." Ruby answers.

She looks a little sad at the fact that her best friend and crush can't be at their practice today.

Last year Ruby had managed to convince Jamie to at least try soccer. Turns out Jamie isn't half bad. A decent striker.

"Well, I've got back to back meetings since it's Monday and today Lee won't be at the office but luckily, that's all I have today so I won't be as busy." Sam says.

We all turn to Reign. She shrugs.

"I will be at the DEO with Lena. We are still working on the new suit designs. We are trying incorporate nanotechnology instead of having to wear our suits under our clothes." Reign says.

Did I forget to mention Reign is a genius.

Her days consist of working in the labs with me, Lena and or Winn, as well as fighting crime and keeping the world safe.

Yes I said world. She's all around the world, these days, not just National City. She's a lot faster and more skilled so she works internationally more than Kara or Clark and still makes a difference here at home.

That is when she's not with Sam. Usually during the day, the two stay merged, only occasionally splitting up during an emergency call.

Then by night fall, Reign goes out on patrol with Kara and usually she would just merge back with Sam when she returns.

Now a days, she just goes to her apartment mostly. We only see her again in the morning.

Despite being independent from one another, Sam and Reign still can't be apart for too long. It messes with their mental health which in turn causes physical and emotional problems.

They suffer from separation anxiety when away from each other for too long.

Physically they are separated yes, but they are still bound together in every other way.

"Also we are working on a new project as well, we have been talking about it for quite some time now and had only just got permission from President Marsdin to go through with it." She says with a smile.

"The alien hospital idea?" Ruby asks and Reign nods her head.

Oh yeah! That! She and Lena have been toying with the idea of starting an alien hospital or clinic to help our extraterrestrial visitors with health care and other things.

It is such a good idea really and the concepts and ideas they bounced off each other are amazing.

"That's great Rei!" Sam says with proud smile and then holds up Riley to face Reign.

"We're so proud of you Rei Rei!" she says in a baby voice, waving Riley's arms around as if she's saying the words herself.

This dork. Gotta love her.

"Give me a hug Rei Rei!" Sam says in the same voice and starts moving closer, holding a giggling Riley up, who is making grabby hands, wanting Reign to take her.

As expected, Reign immediately moves away, shaking her head. At least she smiling this time.

"No, stop it." Reign says and the two tear drop twins start chasing each other around the kitchen.

Riley just laughing with them, happy to be along for the ride. Ruby pulls out her phone and takes a video, laughing hysterically, most definitely going to send this to the rest.

I just sit back and watch my family goof around. It's quite a sight to see. Especially when Reign is playful like this. She doesn't show this soft dorky side she most definitely got from Sam often, especially outside the house.

She's been having a hard time since finding out about the cult still being active even after everything that's happened. She fears it will all come back.

It's nice to see her let loose a bit. Be happy and content with life and not worry so much about hurting others.

As always, her soulmate is obviously the only who can bring her out a funk so deep.

"Love me Rei Rei!" Sam hallas as she continues to chase Reign with the giggly baby.

Reign just ducking and dodging them, a bright smile on her face, amused by her other half's antics. Little Riley still has her arms stretched out, wanting to be in Reign's arms again.

I remember last night, walking into Riley's room to she her softly cooing in Reign's arms who held her like the most precious and fragile jewel in the world.

Lost in their own world, Reign speaking softly, unaware of Sam and I watching from the door. I won't lie. I swooned a bit and I know for a fact so did Sam. Who wouldn't. Especially knowing the whole story.

"Alexandra! Some assistance, I beg of you." Reign says.

I just laugh when Ruby joins her mother in trying to corner Reign, jumping in her back, Riley clapping her little hands and squealing at the sight of her older sister.

"Surrender! Rei! You can't fight our love!" Sam says as she chases her around the house.

I'm full on laughing now as I watch Reign run up the stairs with Ruby on her back, Sam hot on her heels with a very happy baby in her arms.

This day is off to a great start. 

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww that's so adorable! It's so cute! I'm in love with writing this. Poor Rei Rei though.
> 
> As you can see Riley is a baby world killer and Rei Rei was sad mad about that but hey, at least she won't be a world killer.
> 
> Btw I know Jack shit about babies and how to raise them so the contents about them in this story are going to be hilariously inaccurate, just a word of warning.
> 
> Again, still wondering if I should give Rei a secret identity, especially for future chapters, like the next one, maybe, it would be beneficial in a lot of ways that she is independent and also working with Lena.
> 
> I guess the one flop would depend on who her secret identity is, long lost twin makes more sense but also might cause some problems when the three ladies get together.
> 
> Or not since it's a poly relationship. I don't know.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Riley and Lena. Reign is adorable. Aunty Maggie calls. Alex and Riley surprise Sam. Reign is dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going by beautiful people I am back with another chapter filled with fluff and adorableness. A little bit of angst because Reign but I guess it's an all out fun chapter.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 3

**Alex's POV.**

"Hey Riley! Oh my God it's like you get cuter every time I see you." Lena says happily as we walk into my private labs at the DEO.

Riley is in her carrier, being adorable, in her cute little outfit I had the pleasure of picking out today. Naturally I made her look like me in a way.

Reign chuckles next to me. I look at her to see she is smiling at Lena who has taken Riley out the carrier and is hugging her with a big grin on her face.

She's here today to work with Reign on their project while I do a few tests on Riley.

"Oh she is just so precious. God it's so weird how much she looks like you and Sam, it's scary seeing as she has none of your DNA." Lena says, bouncing the baby on her hip.

Riley grabs hold of her thumb and starts sucking on it, gurgling happily. Yeah that's one thing we've noticed. She doesn't suck her own thumb, she sucks ours. It's adorable.

"That is exactly what I had said, they did not believe me, sadly." Reign quips and I roll my eyes.

She did in fact say that and Sam and I denied it. Guess it's true if even Lena is seeing it.

Riley then turns her attention to Reign when she hears her speak. She smiles a big toothless smile, cooing. She let's go of Lena's hand and stretches her own out toward the Kryptonian.

She makes grabby hands, leaning forward, Lena holding her balanced as she waits for Reign to take her. Reign's eyes widen and she takes a step back.

"I will go set up the lab next door while you two catch up." Reign says quickly and speeds away.

Riley deflates at seeing her disappear so quickly. Tears from in her eyes and her little lip trembles. My heart pulls painfully at the sad, devastated expression on my baby's face.

"Oh man, sorry Ry." Lena apologizes softly, holding her close and rocking her slightly.

Riley tucks her tiny face in Lena's neck for comfort, her little fist gripping her shirt tightly.

I sigh and put Riley's diaper bag and carrier down while Lena tries to calm her tears. I start setting up my lab for the tests, making sure I have everything I need.

"I see she still isn't used to her yet." Lena says.

I look at her and I sigh again. She walks closer, caressing Riley's cheek who is just sniffing sadly, head tucked into Lena.

My poor baby. She just wants to spend time with Reign. She's always had a fascination with her mom's look a like. I know she can somehow sense something in Reign.

"It looks like it." I say.

"It's been three months. I honestly thought she would have moved past this fear of hers." Lena says with a frown.

"Us too, but she still needs time i guess. Baby steps." I say.

Then I smile when I remember what happened last night.

"On the bright side, she finally worked up the courage to hold her for the first time." I say with a proud smile.

Lena's jaw hits the floor and her eyes go wide in surprise. Then her face breaks into a huge grin, looking down at Riley who picks up on the new happy atmosphere.

"Seriously, did Rei Rei finally hold you Ry! That's amazing." She says in a baby voice to which Riley giggles.

"It was. You should have seen her last night, Lee. Ry had started crying and Rei got up to comfort her. I think she had a bad dream." I say and I just feel warm at the memory.

"She was so careful, held her like she was glass, she spoke to her. It was just so adorable." I add.

Lena chuckles, Riley now had a lock of her hair in her mouth. I giggle and take it away from her. She just makes a cute little noise before attacking Lena's thump again.

"Wow, that's great. I know how much she's afraid of hurting her. Kara told me about how hard it was for her when she landed on Earth. Having to control her powers and being afraid of breaking something or someone." Lena says.

"I can't even imagine what Reign must be going through. Knowing what she's capable of and then still dealing with her demons of the past. She must be so out of her element when baby is around." she adds.

"I'm just glad she's warming up to it at least. I remember how terrified and cautious Kara was when we were growing up." I say.

"With Rei though, it's a whole different ball game. She knows how to control her power but she is still so careful around everything." I add.

And the thing is, Reign has always been careful. Always, but ever since finding out the cult was still active on Argo and then finding Riley, she's been extra careful and cautious.

I knew her past coming back after what happened messed with her a bit but I had no idea it would make her this jumpy.

"I'm sure it will turn out fine. I mean if she's anything like Sam she won't be able to resist the power of the pout for long." Lena says and I have to smile at that.

Reign is definitely already going down that road. I can see her resolve breaking with every passing day. You can't resist Riley, no one can. I mean look at that smile, that precious face. Who wouldn't want to hold that.

"Oh definitely, no one can resist this face." I say and tickle Riley's tummy.

She squeals in delight, trying to get away from my attacks.

"Oh no you don't, come here!" I say and tickle her more, but not too much, I don't want to hurt her.

Lena laughs and hands her over to me. I take her into my arms and shower her with kisses, all over her face and her little hands, oh she's just so cute!

Someone clears their throat at the door. We all look up to see Reign standing there, looking slightly sheepish but in her usual at ease stance.

If I didn't spend so much time with her and Sam I wouldn't have noticed how embarrassed she looks now, the little blush under her mask, which is not needed but she doesn't really take it off in public.

Riley squeals at the sight of Reign, again, making grabby hands at the alien, wanting her to hold her.

Reign looks at her with a slight smile before turning her attention to us.

"My apologies, but I have set everything up and President Marsdin is currently on the line waiting for us, Mrs Luthor." She says firmly, but softly as to not startle Riley.

Lena chuckles deeply. Oh I forgot to mention her and Kara got married a few weeks ago. Last week they finally had time to go on their honeymoon and just got back a day ago.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second and Rei, I told you, just call me Lena even when in public okay. No need for formalities." She says.

Reign nods her head, glances at me and I just smile. It's adorable how she can be so strong but so soft at the same time.

I lift Riley up and use her small hand to wave at Reign. That causes her to break out into a real smile, head down and I even got her to laugh a little before she clears her throat and walks away.

Both Lena and I burst out laughing when she's gone. Oh God I wish I had recorded that, Sam would have loved it, Jesus.

"Hard to believe that she was once destined to destroy the world. I mean look at her she's like a little kitten." Lena says.

For some reason that just makes me laugh harder. That's actually kind of true. That's hilarious because Kara is like a puppy and then there's Reign who's like a kitten.

That alone will tell you about them and their friendship.

"Nice one, Ry. High five." She says and holds her hand out for Riley.

It takes Riley a minute but she eventually reaches out to touch Lena's hand.

It's not so much a high five but I guess that works too.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it." She says and then kisses Riley's cheek before waving good bye and walking out the lab.

I hold Riley up and look at her smiling face. Oh she's such a happy baby! I love it.

"Okay, baby girl. Time to do those tests but first, we need to give you a bottle. In the meantime, I think we should call back a friend huh. We haven't seen Aunty Mags since Kara and Lee's wedding." I say.

I carry her in my arms as I get the bottle out the bag. I flip off the bottle top onto the table before walking over to the new built in T.V. screen on the wall.

My stuff is already connected thankfully so all I have to do is ring Maggie on FaceTime.

She sent me a message earlier asking me to give her a call when I'm free. I wonder what's up.

As I wait for her to pick up, I give Riley her bottle. Immediately she starts chugging.

"You know, sometimes I forget you're Kryptonian. You definitely have the appetite of one which is strange seeing as it looks like you don't have powers." I say to her.

She just stares back at me with those big beautiful hazel brown eyes, a smile in them as she drink happily from her bottle.

Her hands and little legs wiggle and kick occasionally as usual. She's always wiggling and waggling when she's drinking her formula.

Like is she that happy to be fed? It's just precious! I just adore her little movements. She's definitely an active baby and will most probably end up running before she walks.

"Hey-oh! Well isn't this a surprise." I hear a familiar voice say.

I look up at the screen to see Maggie's smiling dimpled face there. From the background I can tell she's at work right now, in her office by the looks of it.

"Hey Sawyer. Long time no see." I greet.

"Danvers, always a pleasure. And I see you have with you Baby Danvarias. Still adorable as ever. Hey kiddo." Maggie says and waves into the camera.

I shift my position so Riley can see her while she feeds. Her eyes light up at seeing Maggie and her little hands and feet go into over drive.

"Say hi Aunt Maggie. Hi." I say and giggle at my baby's excitement.

Riley loves people...well maybe not all people. Okay some people, she's still not used to James and J'onn.

Winn she's warming up to because she sees him more than the other guys, especially now that I am back at work.

He will sometimes babysit with Ruby if Sam was held up at work and myself and Reign were on a emergency call with Kara.

Yeah we had a bit of a issue with a few gangs a few weeks ago and we needed all hands on deck. It was scary because it was the first time both Sam and I left Riley alone with someone else and we weren't there.

Lena and Kara she sees almost every day and she absolutely adores Reign as we know.

When we first found her, Maggie had come over to National City to help out a bit seeing as I was going to be out of commission busy taking care of her with Sam on _'maternity leave'_.

She had spent a lot of time with Mags as well, and for someone who claims to never want children, she's pretty good with them.

 _'Well the best thing about other people's children is you can give them back.'_ she had said to me.

Ruby laughed for a full 10 minutes.

"Jeez, it's been like what, a few weeks since a last saw and you're already getting so big. Or wait am I just seeing miss because this screen is weird." Maggie says.

I laugh at this. She can be so silly sometimes.

"No it's probably the screen. Though she has grown a little. It's probably her Kryptonian genetics. They do age slower here on Earth." I say.

"Isn't that only once they've hit their prime?" Maggie asks.

"Seems like it but hey, who knows. That's why I'm here with her today, I need to check a few things to make sure everything is okay." I answer.

"I see, and how do you plan to do that. Are you going to use the red sun lamps like for you usually do for Kara?" Maggie asks.

"Nope, two reasons. One, Like Reign and Sam, they don't get their powers from the yellow sun. It's all their own so red sun rays will not have an effect of them and neither will they have an effect on Ry." I state.

Maggie nods in understanding, probably remembering that Riley is literally more like Reign and Sam than Kara. Kryptonian with a little extra something.

"What's the second reason?" she asks.

"The second being she doesn't have her powers so she's not invulnerable as yet. She can still get hurt and she recently had gotten sick. So I won't need to use any Kryptonite needles on her yet thankfully." I answer.

That thought alone hurts me already. The idea of having to use the very substance that she will be vulnerable to on my kid is unsettling. I don't like it but I know it's not something I can avoid.

Same with Reign, just like Kara has check ups every month, so does Reign.

With Kara I can at least just switch on the red sun lamps and she's basically human but with Reign I actually have to use Kryptonite. I hate it because even if is just a small bit, I'm still inserting it into her.

I still get flashbacks of her, Kara and Sam, each vein glowing with the deadly substance. It's unnerving.

Reign thinks nothing of it, which I guess makes sense seeing as the Haren El is much worse but still.

"Yeah I remember Lee telling me about that. She's okay though right?" Maggie asks concerned.

"Yeah she's fine. Sam told me that it's normal for babies to get sick a little. It's a way to jump start their immune system without having to rely on the antibodies from their mothers milk or something like that. It's why breast feeding is important." I say, remembering that conversation.

I was a panic mechanic last week when Riley got sick. I had no idea what to do and I was so scared because Kryptonians don't get sick here on Earth so that was an entirely new territory.

"Wow, that's sound like it must have been a challenge. I'm glad she's alright though. Lee was a little worried though too, apparently Reign had to stop them both from flying over while on their honeymoon." Maggie chuckles.

"Yeah she did. Kara was freaking out a little too which in turn made Lena freak a bit as well. Luckily Rei was able to calm them down and explain it to them." I laugh at the memory.

Riley finishes her bottle and just start wiggling even more, my thumb in her mouth. I'm going to have to burp her so she can get that wind out so it doesn't hurt her.

I gently pick her up and turn her over and a bit of an angle but also facing Maggie as I start rubbing and occasionally gently patting her back to help her get that wind out.

She doesn't even care what's happening, just making adorable baby noises while her attention is on the screen.

"Hey kiddo, aren't you just a cutie." Maggie says ad Riley giggles at the attention.

Then she starts laughing.

"Oh geez, Danvers did you dress her today. She looks like your mini me." she says with a charming smile.

I nod with a laugh of my own. I'm glad she noticed, that's what I was going for.

Riley is currently in a baby version of what I usually wear. It's the most adorable thing ever. Navy blue pants with a little white top complete with little baby converse.

I even have a little black leather jacket for her but it's too hot for that now.

She is also wearing a bib that Reign made for her some time ago. An apology for having run away and also to make up for being afraid to hold her.

It's the most adorable thing ever. It's a black bib, of course it's black this is Reign we're talking about, and on the bib it says:

_'These idiots put my cape on backwards.'_

Sam burst out into happy tears while me and Ruby laughed our asses off at the inscription.

Only later did I cry a little bit but nobody needs to know that.

"You should have seen her last night. She looked so adorable in her little Supergirl pajamas. Sam had her flying all over the house, even took pictures and made her pose as well." I say laughing at the memory.

"Oh man, I need to see those pictures. I'm going to blackmail your kid when she's older." Maggie chuckles.

"Reign was a little sour but even she couldn't deny how adorable it was." I add.

"I can imagine." Maggie smiles.

The her eyes widen.

"Right, speaking of Rei. The reason I asked you to call. Do you think you help me get through to her. I just got a new case this morning and our victim turned out to be an alien." She says.

"Ohh jeez, what happened?" I ask.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, we just found him dead in an alley way, had one of Lee's imagine enducers on. I was wondering if she could come take a look and maybe help me figure out what his cause of death was." She answers.

"I'll ask her." I say.

"Thanks Danvers. I know she's busy working on some new project with Lee." she says.

"Yeah, they're actually on with Marsdin right now discussing it. I'll send on the news once they're done." I say.

Just then Riley burps loudly and then giggles.

"Oooh! Nice one Baby Danvarias. Could hear that one came from the gut." Maggie says and starts laughing.

That was funny! I actually felt that wind leave her body. And she's laughing because of it too. Yeah no you're definitely your mother's child.

"You've been spending too much time with your sister and Aunt Kara. We say _'excuse me'_ after we burp." I say and she just giggles again.

"Oh man I can already see she's going to be a riot when she's older. I can't wait until she starts talking. Then she'll bring out all your files." Maggie laughs.

"Don't even joke about that, Sam and I already made a bet on who is going to be a her first word. Me _'Mama'_ or her _'Mom'_ or _'Mommy'_ " I say, holding Riley up so she can balance on my lap and practice standing, she's got strong legs already.

"Oh please we all know it's me that's going to be her first word, come on. Isn't that right, kiddo. _'Maggie'_ is going to be your first word." Maggie cooes.

"Yeah yeah. Sure." I says.

"If anything, Rei might just be her first word, especially if she keeps running away from baby every time Ry wants cuddles." Maggie says.

"Just shout her name when she walks away like _'Hey! I'm talking to you! Come over here and give me some love!'_ " she adds. 

I can actually see that happening. Wow.

"You know what, that might just happen now that I think about it." I say with a laugh.

Suddenly Maggie's phone goes off. She frowns and picks it up.

"Oh, looks like we got another lead on one of our cases. I got to go. Thanks again Danvers." Maggie says and grabs her jacket from her chair.

"Anytime Sawyer. Say goodbye to Aunty Maggie." I say and then use Riley's hand to wave at the screen.

"Later kiddo, and hey, stay out of trouble alright. Both of you." She says and winks.

Riley giggles and wiggles.

"I'll take that as a maybe." Maggie laughs.

"Bye!" I wave and she salutes before the screen goes black.

I then turn Riley around to face me, all smiles and she's drooling a bit, oh it so gross and adorable.

I use her bib to wipe it from her face, her tiny arms just moving around in circles, little legs pushing into my thighs, trying to keep balance.

"Well that was fun wasn't it, baby girl. Now let's get to work shall we. The faster we get this done the faster we can leave and go Irritate mommy at L-Corp." I say and shower her with kisses.

Blowing raspberries on her cheeks, making her squeal in delight. I love her little laugh, it's like sweet music that feeds my soul.

Later.

I walk into L-Corp at around lunch, Riley in her carrier, mumbling away by herself, holding her favorite teddy bear in her arms.

I still can't believe Lena still had that bear! I mean it was hers when she was a kid. It's amazing she still had it seriously. Riley loves it though.

I walk up to Jess's desk. She immediately beams when she sees us.

"Oh hey, Alex. Been a while since I've seen you here." She says when I get there.

She gets up from her chair and walks over to greet us.

"Hey Jess. Yeah I know it's been a hectic few weeks. Riley got sick and I may or may not have panicked a bit." I say and give her a hug.

I like Jess, she's cool. She always has Sam and Lena's back here at L-Corp. Some times even outside it too.

She's one of the few people our family trusts to know about Kara, Riley, Reign and Sam's true origins. Not like we could have avoided it either, she knew since day one.

Kryptonians are not descreet it seems.

Was definitely a shock when she confessed to knowing everything in order to help cover for us when we tried and failed to come up with an excuse for why she had seen Reign and Sam split in Sam's office and Kara with her glasses and Supersuit.

Needless to say she got a raise shortly after that.

"Yeah Sam told me. I hope she's okay now though. Hi Riley. Oh aren't you just the cutest thing." She says and waves at Riley who just carries on mumbling, eyes holding a smile.

She's also not really used to Jess either, only met her a few times but I can see her warming up as well.

"I'm guessing you're here to see Sam since Lena is not here." I says and goes back to her desk.

"Yeah I am. I heard she's only got a few meetings today." I say.

"Yes she is actually in one right now, it should be done in a few minutes. You can just go on in and wait in her office." she says.

"Thanks." I say and take the carrier and walk into Sam's office.

It is similar to Lena's with a few differences. I walk over to the couch and put the carrier down along with the food I brought.

I pull Riley out her carrier and lay her on my lap. I smile down at her, then grab hold of her hands and start making her dance.

I love doing this because it makes her laugh. Especially when I sing silly songs and make funny faces.

"Thank you Jess, hold my calls please, and you can take a break too you know. I know I need one right now." I hear.

"Looks like Mommy is all done with her meeting. She doesn't seem too happy. Maybe we can cheer her up." I say to Riley who just kicks her legs.

She's forever kicking, hey. I wonder if either were pregnant with her would she haved kicked this much. I mean ouch.

Sam walks through the door. I can already see that whatever happened in the meeting irritated the shit out of her. She's looks mad and tired.

Time to work our magic.

I pick Riley up and turn her to her mother. She squeals when she sees her and starts wiggling again, arm stretched out wanting to be held by her.

"Why the long face Mommy?" I says in a baby voice, holding Riley in front of my face.

I hear Sam gasp and I can already picture the big as smile on her face. I move to look at her what do you know, there it is.

I chuckle at the pure joy on both their faces. Sam walks over immediately and makes grabby hands  until she takes Riley into her arms and laughs at the excited squeaks and giggles.

I will never get tired of this sight. The loves of my life all happy and smiley.

"Hey, baby girl. Oh mommy missed you so much. How I hate being away from you." She cooes and then starts laughing.

"Oh my God, Alex you saw an opportunity and took it didn't you. She's like your mini me." she says looking at Riley's outfit.

"Of course, duh. Doesn't she look awesome though." I say and tickle her tummy.

She laughs and then hides her face in Sam's neck. Oh she's so cute, I can't!

"Hey don't hide from Mama!" I laugh and then tickle her under her arms.

She squeals and tries to get away. Sam swats my hands away and I gasp in fake hurt.

"Hey! Why you so mean!" I say, cradling my hand to my chest.

She rolls her eyes then grabs me by my shirt.

"Come here you big baby." She says and then smashes her lips onto mine.

I kiss back with as much fever, my face flushed and body feels like it's floating.

We pull a part when Riley starts wiggling and whines. I snicker at this because we squished her in the middle.

"Sorry, baby." I say and gently rub her back.

We walk over to the couch to have lunch. I already fed Riley before coming her so she's fine for now.

"So what do the results look like?" Sam asks, playing with Riley's hands.

"They're actually pretty good. She completely healthy for both a Kryptonian and a baby. I did notice a few changes in her since the last time I did the tests." I say.

"Yeah? What changes?" she asks.

"Well, for one her cells are changing very slowly, they're becoming more like Rei's. I think in maybe a few months if not years, she'll start developing her powers." I say.

She start laughing at this.

"Oh that should be a fun experience. At least we've got the hang of helping her with her sensory over loads. Those are not fun." She says.

"Another round of Kryptonian puberty, bring it on." I say and she chuckles.

A soft thud comes from the balcony. We look up to see Reign walk in, clad in her super suit and carrying a brown folder. 

"Hey Rei. How are you?" Sam asks with a big smile, always happy to see her twin.

Reign smiles big as well and walks over, dropping a folder on Sam's desk in the process.

Sam hands Riley to me before getting up to hug Reign. They both sigh happily at being in each other's arms.

It's hard for them to be away from each other, they're still getting used to it but they're okay for the most part.

"Hello Samantha, I am fine, just came to drop off some documents Lena wants you to take a look at regarding our project since it involves L-Corp as well." Reign says when they break apart.

Riley gurgles and flails her hands around, legs kicking widely as she stares at the other two. I giggle at her excitement.

Reign let out a small smile and wave at the baby and Sam chuckles.

"Yeah? How is it coming along?" Sam asks her as she sits back down on the couch.

Reign opts to float cross-legged next to her, arm resting on her knee and her head in her hand.

Riley leans over, trying to get to her, whining as she does so. I mean I understand too, Reign does give nice hugs.

"We are just at the beginning stages but we have decided to start small first. We are going to build a few clinics near hospitals as well as put some materials and medicines in the alien bars, just in case the nearest hospital is too far." Reign says.

"That's pretty cool, and not a bad idea. Easy but safe access, especially if some are not comfortable going to a human hospital." I say.

Riley starts getting restless because she's not getting what she wants. She looks up at Reign with teary eyes and a pout. Hands held out for her.

Reign looks conflicted, like she wants to take her, but she doesn't want to take her. She must feel so bad for this morning. I know she heard how upset Riley got when she all but ran away.

I hold Riley up just a bit for her and Sam gives her an encouraging smile, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"It's okay Rei. You won't hurt her." She says.

Reign looks so vulnerable right now, twiddling her fingers and glancing between all of us. She looks like she's about to say something with her head suddenly turns to the side.

Her eyes searching and body rigid, she frowns before her head snaps to the window. She immediately drops from her floating position and stands up straight.

Then a sudden flash of red and blue appears in our view. Kara floats a good distance away.

"Reign! They've got hostages! I need you help!" she yells out.

Reign nods and then turns to us, a sheepish smile and an apologetic expression on her face.

"Go. It's alright." Sam says with a small smile.

"I'm sorry." Reign all but whispers out before she walks over the balcony and joins Kara in saving the day again.

Riley starts crying, her little face flushed with tears. My heart breaks at the sound and I immediately pull her to my chest.

Sam whimpers a bit and I know it's because Reign heard Riley's cries.

Later.

**Sam's POV.**

I am at home after what felt like a long day. It was nice of Alex to surprise me with our daughter today. I definitely needed it after the meetings I was having.

I am currently laying against her on the couch, my back to her front, her arms around me as we watch T.V.

Ruby is only the floor in front of us playing with Riley who is giggling at her sister's antics. It's adorable because Ruby is taking Riley's foot and putting it by her tiny mouth saying _'Eat ya feet!'_ which makes her giggle.

Her hands just moving up and down excitedly, drooling a bit that Ruby has to wipe occasionally.

I love when the two are like this. Ruby loves doing _'baby exercises'_ with Riley. Like making running motions with Riley's legs, making her do the splits which makes her laugh.

She's most definitely going to be flexible when she's older. I used to do the same with Ruby.

A soft whoosh comes from the window and in flies Reign, looking exhausted, covered in ash and dirt.

I feel a warmth spread through me because she's home. I haven't seen her since she left the office. It's quite late, even for her.

She pulls off her mask and chucks in on the kitchen counter before letting out a tired sigh.

"Rough day?" I ask.

She looks at me and pouts, nodding, running a hand through her hair, pulling it out her ponytail and taking off the _'stinger'_ as Kara calls it, unclips her cape and leaves them on the other couch.

I open my arms and smile at her.

She immediately crawls up and gently drops on top of me, her face in going into my cleavage and groans loudly, her arms going around to hold both myself and Alex.

Alex and I chuckle at how dramatic she can be. I hold her close while Alex runs her hand through her hair. She let's out a content sigh and I giggle because it tickles.

"You and Kara were everywhere today, no wonder you're worn out." Alex says.

Reign hums and I giggle again. Seriously it tickles! She's practically motorboating me. She lifts her head and lays her chin on my chest, a pout on her face.

"Hey I know what will cheer you up." Ruby says.

Reign turns her head, laying it back down as she faces them. Ruby holds up Riley, moving closer with the baby.

Reign doesn't even move the ways she's so tired...and probably too comfortable but I do feel her heart beat spike.

Ruby just brings Riley close to us, making her kneel on the small space on the couch beside us. Riley stares at Reign in wonder.

Then she reaches her hands out and touches Reign's face. Reign breaks out into a soft grin and Riley squeals in triumph.

We all start laughing at the adorable display. Warmth spreads through my heart when Reign softly kisses Riley's little hand making her giggle happily.

Alex lays her head on mine with a soft sigh and I can hear the happy thump of her heart. It will take some time but Reign will get there eventually.

Baby steps.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Das so cute! I love the Danvarias family! That thing Ruby does with Riley, with her feet, I did that too my baby cousin. It was so cute how she would laugh every time.
> 
> I think I mentioned I know jackshit about babies and I am sorry if anything is inaccurate, I am literally working of what I learned from growing up with baby cousins and family member advice.
> 
> Yes I made Reign motorboat Sam because boobs are amazing and comforting.
> 
> I had to bring back Maggie, you know I had to. 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything. 
> 
> -Sway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ruby's birthday. Reign is an angsty kitten and Sam is insufferable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey....yeah sorry for the late update. I am currently still busy with finals
> 
> But hey! I'm sure this chapter might make up for it. Lots of fluff and a little angst because Reign.
> 
> We love family.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter4

A week later. 

**Sam's POV.**

"I can't believe how old you're getting. Next year you'll be eighteen." I say, tears in my eyes as I hold Ruby's face in my hands.

"I'm not ready! Stop growing up please." I plead playfully and pull her in for a tight hug, refusing to let her go.

She just groans but laughs, hugging me back just as tight and thank the good lord above for invulnerability because the super strength of my daughter is almost as painful as mine and Rei's.

"Oh don't worry, babe. We still have this little nugget here with us. Don't we Riley." Alex says from the couch, holding Riley in her hands and kissing her cheek.

"Yes! She must also not grow up. Both of you. Stop it, don't leave me." I say and both Ruby and Alex laugh.

"Jeez mom, relax. I'm only seventeen today and there's still a whole year until I'm eighteen. I'm not going anywhere. Not yet at least." Ruby says with a smile.

It's her seventeen birthday today and oh my God I was not ready to see those digits. So close to eighteen! She's growing up so fast! It's like time is fast forwarding.

"That's not comforting at all." Reign says from the kitchen.

"Oh come on Rei, I at least thought you'd be excited about this, please tell me you're not crying too." Ruby says.

Reign sniffs and wipes her eyes with a scowl. Oh she's just so soft, I love it.

"It's your mother's fault." is all she says.

"What! No, uh uh, your feels are not my fault and you know it. Woman up and just embrace it, Rei! You're just as invested." I say and run into the kitchen.

I jump on her back and cling onto her like a koala. She groans and tries to pull me off. No! I like this. It's fun and I love being close to her.

I hear Riley giggle and look up to see her joy filled face laughing at us, drool falling from her tiny mouth. Alex too has her head thrown back and laughing.

"You guys are so weird...i want in on that!" Ruby says with a mischievous smile.

Reign points at her and I can practically feel her eyes widen.

"No. Don't you dare." she says and Ruby continues to stalk closer.

I hold on tight knowing what's coming next and I just cheer Ruby on.

Reign takes off toward the living room but Ruby catches up fast, tackling both of us onto the free couch. We bounce on it before all three of us end up on the floor.

Ruby and I laugh when Reign just grumbles, telling us to get off her seeing as she's right at the bottom of the pile.

"Wait wait wait, this is perfect, don't get off her I got an idea." Alex says and stands up with baby.

She walks over and plops down right next to us. She places Riley next to Reign's head, my baby girl just smiles and taps my twin lightly on her forehead.

Reign just narrows her eyes but I felt that warmth spread from her heart. She can't hide her feelings from me, hahaha!

Alex pulls out her phone and switches to the camera she hold it up in selfie mode, all five of us in the frame but just barely.

"Say cheese!" she says and we do as she says and smile at the camera...except Rei who just has an adorable pouty scowl with Riley laughing at her.

We're all still in our pajamas, hair all over the place seeing as is a little early in the morning for a Saturday and none of us bothered to do more than just brush our teeth.

Alex shows us the picture and I can't help but laugh. We look ridiculous. We're so weird.

It's perfect.

"Can you please remove yourselves. I would like to finish making breakfast unless you enjoy burnt bacon." Reign quips from under all of us.

Riley squeals, poking Reign's cheek softly, making her sigh. She's at least used to having Ry touch her and occasionally caresses the baby's face and but she's still weird about picking her up.

Riley seems to be fine with it, as long as Reign isn't running away from her anymore.

We all climb off her and she huff when she stands up straight. I can't take her seriously when she's looking like she just rolled out of bed.

She walks over and continues with breakfast while the rest of us get ready for the day. We have the morning to ourselves but we'll be around family for the rest of Ruby's birthday.

Everyone will arrive around just after lunch time to celebrate. And when I say everyone I mean everyone.

Even Alura and Clark are coming through. Eliza has already arrived from what I know, she's visiting for about two weeks, helping out at the DEO with something sciency with Lena and Alex.

Reign too but she all but tries her best to avoid Eliza. I don't exactly know why, but Reign has this idea that Eliza secretly hates her.

I mean, I guess it makes sense considering she did try and kill both her daughters in the past but she has forgiven Reign for it. She actually likes her very much and she's been trying to bond with Reign who actively makes sure she's out of reach.

Hopefully today there can be some progress because Eliza is coming through early to help set up for today.

She wants to spend time with her daughter and grandchildren before the party, especially Riley. She knows how much our entire family are baby hogs and she wants them all to herself for awhile before everyone arrives.

Maybe with Alura there she might be able to convince Rei that Eliza is not plotting her demise.

Sometimes my other half can be really dense.

Later.

There's a knock at the door, and I can already tell who it is by Reign's face. Sensing what comes next, I shout for Alex and block off Reign's attempt at running.

"Alex! Get the door, your mom's here!" I yell out and cling to Reign who tries to get away.

She can very easily break my hold but I know she won't in fear of hurting me. Also she's pretty much goo when I hold her, like she melts, unable to fight my affection. I love the effects I have on her.

"You're right there why don't you open it!" Alex yells back and I can hear her coming down the stairs with Ruby in tow.

I can also hear Riley's cute little noises, in Ruby's arms, sucking on her big sister's thumb, dressed just like her as well. Oh my God, why do I let them dress her my child. It's adorable but a cute dress won't hurt her.

"Occupied." is all I say when they see me.

Alex smirks and Reign growls. To add insult to injury, I softly shush her and pat her head, while trying to hold in my own laughter. The others snicker though.

Alex walks over to the door and opens it.

"Hey mom!" she greets excitedly and the two Danvers woman embrace.

"Hey honey, I missed you. It's been a while." I hear Eliza say.

"Mom you saw me a few weeks ago at Kara's wedding." I hear Alex answer.

"Yes, that was a long time ago. I missed my babies." Eliza laughs.

"And your baby's babies?" Alex says knowingly.

"And my baby's babies." Eliza says as she walks in.

"Grandma!" Ruby exclaims excitedly, rushing over to the blonde.

She hands Riley over to Alex so she can give her grandmother a big bear hug that is sure to crack her spine at least.

By the squeak and grunt that comes from Eliza I'm sure she was successful.

Reign shifts and tries to run again but I keep my hold on her. I look down at the kitchen counter, filled with so much ingredients because Reign took it apon herself to bake the desserts for today.

Also because she wants to rub it in Kara's face that she can bake and Kara can't.

At least that's why she claims to do it, but I know she genuinely loves baking. It calms her because she doesn't have to use her powers or think to much about it.

I dip my finger into a bowl of cream and then boop her on the tip of her nose with it as a distraction. It works because she whines and crosses her eyes to look at it.

Oh my God that is hilarious! Someone take a picture. I can't help the loud laugh that escapes me, that's just too funny, she look so silly!

Riley starts giggling uncontrollably as Reign tries to lick the bit of cream off her nose, seeing as her arms are trapped at her side and currently unavailable to assist.

"Ah, and there are my twin dorks, charming as always." Alex comments with a fond smile.

We must look ridiculous.

Especially since we both freeze when Eliza starts laughing as well. While Reign nervously tries to wave, I instead just smile big at my mother in law.

"Hello ladies, I see you've been busy." Eliza says with that classic Danvers smirk in place.

"Rei's been busy, yes. She all but banned us from the kitchen." I say with my own smirk because this is fun.

"And yet there you are." Eliza laughs.

"Of course, she can't say no to me. I will lick her face." I reply.

Reign groans at this. She hates when I do that. It weirds her out and it's hilarious when she pulls her face.

Riley starts giggling her again, this time getting Reign to smile a little! Ay! That's my baby girl.

"Well I know who else she can't say no to." Alex says and starts walking into the kitchen with Riley who is reaching out for Reign.

"Give Rei Rei a kissy Ry. She's got a little something on her nosey, we should help her out since she doesn't know how to use her hands." Alex cooes and Reign starts squirming.

"No stop it! Gem! Help me please." Reign says and tries to move her face away.

Riley squeals as she gets closer, Alex dancing, humming the _Jaws_ theme song. Ruby is recoding everything.

I decide to help and actually go through with my words, I lick her cheek and she squeaks, turning away from me, which gets her to face Riley, who ends up giving a sloppy adorable baby kiss to Reign's nose, cream getting on her tiny mouth.

Reign narrows her eyes at the baby.

"Traitor." is all she says.

Riley just carries on smiling, Alex wipes the cream off her face while Ruby and Eliza are in stitches.

"Sometimes this family is so weird." Ruby says between her laughter.

"Can you not! I would like to continue my task if you don't mind." Reign grumbles, even pouting, a faint blush on her cheeks and ears.

"You heard her, come on, everyone out and I would like to hold my granddaughter if you don't mind." Eliza says and gestures for us to leave the kitchen.

I pout at her and hold onto Reign tighter. I like being close to my other half. It's like the feeling of coming home all the time. Warm and fuzzy.

"But I don't wanna." I say.

Eliza chuckles and shakes her head. Alex walks over and starts pulling me away.

"Come on babe, when she's done, then you can annoy her to your hearts content." she says.

I reluctantly let go and let myself be pulled away. Reign straightens up and huffs, fixing her (my) flannel and smirks in triumph.

I narrow my eyes at her. Then I bolt back into to the kitchen, grab her head and then lick her face before running back out and laughing when she squeals.

"Damnit Samantha!"

Later.

**Alex's POV.**

It's almost time for everyone to arrive. We are all in the living room, save for Reign and Mom who are in the kitchen.

Mom all but took it in herself to help Reign with the desserts. You should have seen her face, it was priceless. She's so awkward around my mother.

Still thinks my mother hates her for some reason but it's obviously not the case. It's nice though, watching her slowly but surely lower her guard around her for a change.

They look like they're actually having a decent conversation.

I'm on the couch cuddled into Sam, my back against her front, which Riley in my lap. My legs are bent so she's resting with her back against my thighs. I'm busy tickling her toes, making her laugh.

Ruby and Jamie, who arrived not too long ago, are dancing around the living room, playing on the Wii.

Some Michael Jackson dance game that they both surprisingly suck at seeing as they both are pretty good dancers.

Maybe it's because they keep getting distracted by each other and are oblivious idiots, fumbling around their crush. It's fun to watch.

"Oh my God, I can't moonwalk in these shoes!" Ruby complains and laughs when she bumps into Jamie who nearly falls over.

"Ah jeez, wait what was that move? I still can't get it, what is he doing?" Jamie asks confused, both of them already lost focus.

"Oh you two look like you got two left feet, you're worse than Alex." Mom says from the kitchen.

"Hey! I _can_ dance just fine thank you very much." I defend myself.

How dare she, I might have been rhythm-less when I was younger but I'll have you know I am a decent dancer.

"Can't be as bad as Samantha, she doesn't move with the beat, she moves next to it." Reign comments.

"It's a wonder how she made the cheerleading squad in high school." she adds with a smirk of her own.

Well she was on of the acrobats in the squad.

Sam covers Riley eyes and then flips Reign the bird who just sticks out her tongue.

"Very mature, girls." Mom chuckles.

I love my family.

"Yes! In your face, Arias!" Jamie jumps and fist pumps in triumph, doing a happy dance because she kicked Ruby's ass...again.

Ruby groans and demands a rematch. It's times like this she's more like Reign than Sam and I find that charming and hilarious.

While Sam will admit defeat if she knows she's beat, Reign will still fight a losing battle.

"Alright, you're on but if I win this next round, I get to pick the next game we play. It's been a while since I kicked your butt in bowling." Jamie says with a smug grin.

"Oooh when you win, add me in, Imma show you kids how it's done." I say.

I love these Wii games, especially the sports ones. It's fun, friendly competition that becomes way to serious than it should. We are all unruly and unnecessarily competitive.

" _When_ she's wins?! Jeez mama, you have little faith in me." Ruby pouts, fake hurt as she holds her chest and gasps.

Dramatic, just like her mother and Reign.

"Sorry, baby. But Jay beat you seven times in a row now. I think we all know how the next one is going to end." Sam snickers behind me.

Ruby gasps again.

"Both of you?! I feel so attacked right now. Jay this is your fault." Ruby says and grabs a pillow, smacking Jamie with it who laughs.

"Rei, you believe in me right?" Ruby asks with a puppy pout.

Reign nods and winks with a thumbs up, mostly focused on decorating one of the many cakes they're making.

"Let's make this interesting, whoever wins this round, gets eat the rest of the chocolate mix in this bowl." Mom says, making a show of pouring the mix out onto a baking tray until it's all out and just the stuff around it stays.

My eyes widen. That's not fair! I always eat what's left! I even go as far as fighting Kara for it when we were growing up.

"Oh God please no, that's breaking tradition, that's my bowl, mom, how dare you!" I say.

"Deal! Alright, Ry, you get to pick the song." Ruby says and brings the remote over to us.

She kneels down beside us, the wii remote pointed at the T.V as she allows for Riley to fiddle with the buttons, making her giggle.

Riley doesn't know what's going on, but she's just happy she's gets to touch the pretty buttons, obviously with her sister directing her.

"Oh this will not end well." Sam chuckles in my ear.

Riley just randomly presses the navigation buttons, giggling until she eventually finds interest in the select button.

She presses it and the song selects. Both Ruby and Jamie gasp and groan while Sam and I laugh.

In true Danvarias fashion, she just had to pick the hardest song on to dance to on the list. That being Michael Jackson's _Thriller_. Oh I am in stitches.

"Ooh, tough break girls. Looks like Alex might be getting the bowl after all." Eliza laughs with us.

Reign is just trying not to laugh, her shoulders shaking, trying to keep steady as she puts the icing on the cake.

"Rei was right. You are a little traitor." Ruby narrows her eyes at her little sister.

Riley just stares back with an adorable smile, feet wiggling, hands moving all over the place. Ruby laughs and then gives Riley a loud kiss on the cheek before returning to the game.

Riley squeals happily and Sam grabs hold of her tiny hands. Making her dance as I do the same with her feet.

Suddenly the front door opens in walks, or should I say slides, Kara.

"Guess who! Only the greatest Aunts in the entire multuiverse is here!" she sings with a bright smile.

She super speeds over and picks Ruby up into her arms and twirls her around.

"Happy Birthday little Sis!" she yells out, bouncing around, Ruby laughing as they spin.

Jamie's fast reflexes save her from getting hit by the two Kryptonian goofball and she just shakes her head in amusement.

"Kara! Put me down! Dude you're crushing my spine and I need my lungs thank you." Ruby says.

"Not so fun when it's happening to you huh." Mom comments from the kitchen.

Kara drops Ruby who just shrugs with a smile.

"Well, there's not a lot of people in the world Little Danvers can give a hug at full strength and not turn their insides into jelly." Maggie walks through the door with Lena in tow, the two holding a bunch of gifts.

Riley immediately starts getting excited at seeing her favorite people all here.

"Hey Ry! Oh come here, I'm going to steal you away now." Kara says and all but takes Riley from my lap and starts showering her with kisses.

"Hey! What are we? potatoes?" Sam comments.

Kara just sticks out her tongue playfully, hugging Riley close. She's such a baby hog.

Maggie and Lena greet us, Jamie and the birthday girl. Then make their way into the kitchen to greet the other two.

"Oh my God, are they in the same room together? What happened, are we in another universe or something." Kara says in surprise.

"Nope, we managed to convince Rei not to be a chicken shit for once." Sam says.

"I got it on video. Check it." Ruby says, pulling out her phone and starts playing it.

Kara starts laughing from the start, holding the phone a good distance away so Riley doesn't get a hold of it.

"Oh Rao this is golden. She looks so silly with the cream on her nose." Kara laughs.

"Ah, hahaha! Sam! Why?" she adds after a second.

Sam smiles smugly, proud of herself.

"She hates it, and I love making her squirm. It's fun." Is all she says.

"This family is so weird. I love it." Jamie chuckles.

"You're just as weird. Last week you tripped over your own feet and still said sorry." Ruby says and butt bumps her best friend.

Jamie blushes deeply and crosses her arms defensively.

"Whatever Arias, at least I didn't take a header into the cross bar at practice." She sasses.

I snicker at this. That was hilarious, like usually I would worry about something like that being a bad thing but Ruby is indestructible as of late, so seeing her jump in to header the ball coming from a corner kick and end up hitting the goal post instead was just too funny.

Could hear the loud _'Ding!'_ sound from the grand stand.

Of course we had to keep up appearances and went home early so she could rest her _'concussion'_ away.

As soon as we got into the car we all started laughing ourselves to tears. Even Riley was laughing even though she had no idea what was going on.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Ruby grumbles.

"Nope." Jamie says with a smirk, popping the _'p'_

_"I still haven't seen that video." Maggie says as she and Lena walk up to the rest of us._

__

__

"And you never will." Ruby huffs.

"You can see this one though." Kara says and hands Maggie Ruby's phone to show them the video.

Lena watches with her from over her shoulder and like Kara, they laugh from start to finish.

Later.

**Reign's POV.**

Everyone has arrived by now. Kal El, James, Alura and Winslow are now seated with everyone else in the living room, chatting and laughing, playing family games and catching up.

I am still in the kitchen, working on Ruby's favorite dessert, Peppermint Crisp tart. She has been craving it for some time now and I thought it would be perfect for her birthday.

I watch everyone from my position. I am alone in the kitchen, finally. Not that I did not enjoy Mrs Danvers's company and help.

I admit I might have a unnecessary fear that she does not like me but I suppose I am still getting used to people actually taking a liking to me.

I am grateful for where I am now, how my life has changed. I would not have it any other way.

Though it is a little overwhelming at times. It is why I keep my distance. Sometimes watching from afar is enough, although sometimes lonely.

I am no stranger to the feeling, I am used to it. Especially since myself and Samantha's split.

"Hey, what are you doing here all by yourself?" speak of the devil, it seems.

I look up from my task in putting the finishing touches on the tart before I have to put it in the fridge to set properly and face my other half.

She is giving me a disarming smile, she can probably hear my thoughts.

"I am just finishing up here, before I start cleaning. The kitchen looks like a tornado hit it." I say, looking around.

I do not lie. It is just filled with dishes, ingredients and just plain messy. This is how I know we did a good job.

"Rei..." She says softly.

I sigh. I know that if I look at her now I will give in, I can never say no to her, she knows me too well.

"I will join you and everyone shortly. I promise." I say just as softly.

I just need some time to myself. Usually when everyone gets together like this I merge with Samantha, i am not used to being with everyone all at once without the protective barrier of our shared mind surrounding me.

I dare to look up at her and just as I suspected, that expression of pure love and concern cuts through my barriers, because I can feel it.

Even after all these years, it is still hard for me. I do not think I will ever be used to the feeling of being...loved.

She says nothing and just holds out her hand with a gentle smile.

I sigh and give in. Placing the last of the desserts in the fridge, I take her offered hand she starts leading me to the living room.

She takes her place next to Alexandra, who is holding Riley. The rest of the seats are taken, Ruby, Jamie, Maggie, Kara and Winslow are on the floor.

Before I can even consider sitting on the floor with them, Samantha pulls me down to sit in her lap.

Her arms wrap around my waist and her head resting on my back. I feel her sending calming waves through our bond. I sink into the feeling.

I'd be embarrassed at the affectionate display in front of everyone, I am not used to being this...domestic in front of an audience that does not live under this roof, save for Kara and Lena.

But...i suppose I can let it be for today. I do owe it to my family, I have been distant for a while.

I feel a warm hand take my own. Looking down, I see Alexandra holding it, a soft smile on her face as well.

Another thing I am not used to. I just give her a small nod, grateful for her understanding and comfort. Honestly, Samantha could not have chosen any one better

Later.

"Whoohoo! Oh my God this is amazing! I can't believe you get to do this everyday! No wonder you love being out late at night! This is incredible!" Ruby exclaims in excitement.

After her birthday party had come to an end and everyone had left, I had managed to convince Samantha and Alexandra to let me take Ruby on patrol with me tonight as something special for her birthday.

Ever since getting her powers, she has been just as careful as I am in trying to control it. Besides her training and when she is at home, Ruby does not really use her powers.

Like myself and Kara, she has so much energy because of it but unfortunately she does not have a outlet that is good enough to help balance it out.

So I thought it would be a good idea to have her experience a little bit of freedom, one Kara and I share everyday on patrol.

Only without the actual fighting crime part. Not even Samantha needed to convince me of that. I do not want to put Ruby in that position until she's absolutely ready both mentally and skill wise.

But flying around, zooming above the clouds and feeling one with the night sky is definitely enough if her shouts of excitement and the content aura is any indication.

"Feels great, right!" I yell over the howling wind as we shoot through the skies.

"I'm never coming down from here! Best Birthday Ever!" Ruby yells, arm spread.

She starts doing a variety of different tricks in the air, spinning, twirling...something that looks like she is doing cartwheels.

"You think I could convince your moms to take you with me more often?" I ask her.

It would be nice, it would also be good for her.

"Oh of course! They can't say no to you Rei! Just like you can't say no to them." Ruby giggles.

I roll my eyes at this but I do smile. She is, unfortunately, correct in her statement. About me that is, not sure about the other two.

"Come on, I will show you Samantha's favorite spot." I say.

We fly around the city for a while until we land on the tallest building, over looking the city. It is just a few blocks away from home.

"Wow, it's so peaceful up here. Do you always come here?" she asks me.

"Most times. After I finish my patrol I will sit here and just listen." I answer.

"I can see why, it's away from all the overwhelming factors in life but not far away." Ruby says.

"Yes. A moment of peace to collect myself and just...be." I confirm.

"It has been a hectic few weeks." I hear her mumble.

I walk closer and pull her in for a hug which she returns.

The events that transpired in the last few months had also affected her as well as the rest of us. Becoming a big sister, dealing with new responsibilities and new feelings as she gets older.

Especially her feelings for Jamie which has all but grown since. She still has not told her and even though we know there is very high possibility of Jamie feeling the same way, we agree it would be best if we did not get involved.

"What is running through that mind of yours, little Gem." I ask her.

I can hear the gears in her head turning, the little change in her heart beat. She says nothing at first but eventually she speaks.

"It's nothing. I'm just remembering something." She says softly.

I stay silent, an opportunity for her to continue should she choose to.

"Mom and I used to do this. Stay up late and just watch the stars. Point out constellations, make up stories and wonder what was beyond the solar system." She says softly.

I remember those too. I was amazed at the bond between a mother and child during those little moments. Watching from our mind space, how Samantha and Ruby would just spend time together.

"Mama used to do it too when mom went missing for that year. She would tell me stories about her and Kara. How they used to do the same thing. Kara telling her stories about other planets and about Krypton." she says and then sighs, leaning more into, seeking comfort.

"I miss it." She whispers.

I see. I understand. A lot has changed and some things have been lost to time. Memories fade but still lingering, a thread of what it felt like when they were made still there, holding on.

"I am sure they miss it as well." I say to her.

I shift so that I can look her in the eye.

"It is okay to feel sad, sometimes things like this happen. Things change, I of all people know that. Hard to adapt to them as well." I say.

"Although it might not be like it used to, that doesn't mean that you can't still have moments like that again." I add and then gesture to the city.

"Change can be a good thing as well. Look at your life now. Years ago you could only dream of reaching for the sky, but now, you can touch the stars." I say.

"You have a bigger family, a little sister who will one day be in your shoes, also feeling the way you do now." I add and turn to her.

"Then you will be the one taking her out into the stars, telling her what I'm telling you now. Telling her stories about you and your life." I say.

She frowns, thinking about it, still sad.

"Hey, it will be alright. Instead of looking at what was lost in time, look to what could be in the future. New memories." I say and light nudge her with my arm.

"Hopefully one of those memories will be you finally admitting to Jamie that you fancy her." I smirk when she groans, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Okay one, that I'll probably never happen. Two, please don't ever use _'fancy'_ in that context ever again, that was traunatizing, I think I'm scarred for life." She says and I just smile because I at least got her to cheer up.

I chuckle at this.

"Come on, it is late, I should get you home. I can feel your mother over thinking again." I say.

She lays her head on my shoulder, gaze on the city, she let's out a sigh.

"Can we stay just a little longer. I'm not ready for this to end yet." She says softly.

I lay my head on hers.

"Sure, Gem. Whatever you need."

Later.

We stayed out a little longer, Ruby ended up falling asleep leaning against me. Which is why I am currently carrying her in through the window.

I navigate my way up the stairs and down the hall towards her bedroom to put her into bed. Just quietly put her to rest, do a quick check up on the rest before I head out back to my apartment.

As soon as she's safe and sound I make my way out and to my way down the hall. That's when I freeze.

I walk over to Riley's room and see that it is empty. Strange, she should be sound asleep in her crib by now. Perhaps she's sleeping next to her mothers. Wouldn't be the first time.

I tune in my hearing and frown again. The three heart beats I am looking for are together but...in my room?

I walk toward it and when I get there, my confusion intensifies. Both Alexandra and Samantha are laying on my bed with Riley laying between them, fast asleep.

They are just talking quietly.

"Hey? Is everything alright?" I ask with caution. Why are they in my room?

Samantha, probably sensing my confusion, gives me a reassuring smile.

"Hey. Everything is fine. Ry was fussy and agitated. We couldn't get her to sleep. We came into to your room looking for her bear, which we still can't find, but as soon as we entered she stopped crying." She says and smiles down at the sleeping baby.

I frown at this. I do not understand. What makes my room so special.

"It seems she missed you and was sad she couldn't spend any time with you today." Alexandra says, softly caressing Riley's short brown hair.

"We don't blame her. We miss you too." Samantha says and I do not miss the double meaning behind her words. 

I feel myself soften at her words. I let out a light sigh, feeling a little warmer but also guilty. I pull off my mask and sit down on the bed.

It is no secret Riley and myself do share a kinship due to our similar build in genetics. Just as I had a bond with my sisters, I have a bond with her. Maybe not as strong yet but...I can sense her somewhere inside me.

It would make sense why she would find comfort where my presence and aura lingers.

Samantha though, it's more than that. We have a stronger link. She's probably feeling much worse. I admit I haven't been around as much as I used to be, both physically and spiritually.

"I'll put her to bed." Alexandra says quietly, gently picking Riley up and slipping out the room.

She must sense the tension and knew that Samantha and I have to talk. I can not find it in myself to look at her though. My chest pains at what might be in eyes that reflect my own.

Samantha shifts so she sits behind me, her arms going around my waist, her legs as well, clinging to me with her head resting on my upper back. I automatically fall into the embrace. This is how we comfort each other.

"You'd tell me if something was bothering you right. I can feel something is wrong Rei." She says softly.

"I am fine, Samantha. I assure you." I say to her, genuinely.

"Then why are you pulling away from us?" she whispers and I feel a strong painful tug in my chest.

Her hands and legs tighten their hold around my frame, her face moving up to my neck, seeking comfort in it.

"I am not pulling away, Samantha-"

"Yes you are! Ever since we were split, slowly but surely you've been growing distant and further away from us, from me!" She says both angry and hurt.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt when you told me you got an apartment." She whispers out.

"It felt like I was losing you, like you didn't want to be with us anymore. It hurt so much." She says.

I feel my heart pull hard, the heart ache of my soul mate burning deep inside. I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Samantha, I told the reason for that was because I wanted to give you and Alexandra your privacy." I say.

"Remember, I all but forced you two to take date nights and Ruby would spend the night with me, playing games and working on her school projects." I add.

"Yeah that's how it started! But as time went on, from just when Alex and I had date nights turned into three times a week. Then a whole week until eventually you only slept at home on occasion." She says and I can feel her tears running down my neck.

"It's only now when we got Riley did you start staying home more." she whimpers against me.

"Merging with you during the day is all good and well but Rei I miss you here at home. It hurts when I don't see you fly in through the window after patrol." She starts shaking, holding me tighter.

"I miss seeing you sitting at the dining room table, working on your little toys or projects while helping Alex or Ruby with theirs." She says.

"I miss seeing you get so into your work that I literally have to pull you away so you can eat with us, talk about your day or something weird Kara did during one of your missions." She shudders through another sob.

"I miss you Rei." She whimpers.

I feel my own sob leave my lips, my whole being burning with heartache that is not only my own but knowing the cause is definitely all me.

I shift and lift her up, pulling her to sit in my lap and I hold her tight. She just cries, our bond wide open as our emotions blend together, making it both better and worse at the same time.

I knew I was growing distant but I had no idea it had this much of an effect on her. I thought the system we had was enough. I thought the cold void inside was just me.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry." I whisper into her chest, my own tears falling now.

"Why Rei, why were you pulling away in the first place?" She asks me.

"I thought it was a good thing. It thought it was good for my vision." I admit.

She pulls back and looks at me with confusion. Her hazel eyes wet with tears, cheeks flushed with all the crying.

"What vision?" she asks.

"My vision for you." I say.

She looks even more confused at this. I sigh, wiping her tears. I hate it when she cries. I feel like a monster for causing it.

Years later and I am still causing her pain. This is what I was afraid of.

"Samantha, remember what I told you that day you accidentally confessed your feelings for Alexandra?" I ask her.

She frowns a bit, small pout on her lips as she thinks back. It seems so long ago. I feel as she searches our memories until her she gets it.

"You told me that you wanted me to be happy, to have a happy ending and that you would do anything in your power to make it happen if you ever got the chance." She says, still confused though.

I smile sadly at her nodding. I run my hand through her hair, pushing it behind her ear.

"I was never part of that happy ending." I say.

Her eyes widen, tears welling in her eyes again before her features harden in anger and frustration but worry and concern as well.

This usually happens when I say or do something relatively dangerous, stupid or dangerously stupid.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

"Samantha, we both know that this separation was not in the cards for us. We never planned it, and I never saw myself separate from you." I say.

"I always envisioned our future, you know this. I saw all of this, you settling down, finding someone to have and to hold forever, a family, friends, a happy life." I add.

"But?" she asks, arms crossed now, a pout on her lips.

"But...i always saw myself on the sidelines. Just an observer, a spectator. I never saw myself part of your future other than that little voice inside your head." I admit.

Her face softens and I can feel the instant love she sends through our bond. I can't help but blush in embarrassment.

"I suppose I had subconsciously made myself believe that again and in turn distanced myself from the rest of you." I say sheepishly.

"Oh Rei, why didn't you just tell me?" She asks.

"I don't know! I just...I suppose I didn't want to add to all of the things you were already dealing with? You know I don't do well with my emotions, so much so I sometimes forget that I have them." I say and lay my forehead against her collarbone and sigh.

"I'm sorry." I mumble.

She lays her head on top of mine, kisses my hair, hand rubbing soothing patterns on the base of my neck.

"It's okay, I understand now. Though please, if you ever feel like this again just tell me. I love you Rei, that means it doesn't matter how bad things get, I'll always need you and you will always be part of my life. You have no choice." She says and I can feel the smile on her lips.

"So it seems. So...are we okay?" I ask.

She lifts my head by my chin and grins.

"You'll have to make it up to me first." She says.

"Anything." I find myself saying.

Really I should have waited for her request because knowing her, it's something that will most probably get me in trouble or put me in a relatively strange position.

"Well first of all, you're going to move back home, no more staying at the apartment-"

"Technically I never actually moved out-"

"You technically did."

"Fine."

"Good."

"I'm still keeping it though. I refuse to be under the same roof as you and Alexandra when you two get intimate. It is bad enough I can feel it from a distance, I do not need to be present as well." I say.

She giggles at me, I narrow my eyes at her. She just starts playing with the ends of my hair.

"You know, I think-no, I know you secretly love it. That's why it bothers you. Because if it didn't, it wouldn't be such a problem." She say slyly, wiggling her eyebrows.

I roll my eyes at her. Not this again.

"Come on Rei, admit it. You can tell me. I won't judge I promise." She says cheekily.

"Stop it. Don't." I shake my head.

"You love it. I know you do. And trust me I understand. It's hot, I know." She says with a wink.

"Okay you know what, I'm not having this conversation." I say and twist my body, throwing her gently onto the bed.

She just giggles, then grabs hold of my cape, pulling on it until it unclips and she tosses it away.

"Admit it Rei Rei! You like it, that's why you're so weird about it."

"Stop talking."

"Rei..." She sings.

"I'm leaving now."

"Nope."

"Get off me."

"No."

"I will tie you down, I swear."

"Oooh kinky."

"Oh for the love of Rao."

"What are you two dorks doing?" Alexandra says from the doorway, an amused smirk on her face.

"Your wife is being weird."

"Rei is low key freaky."

Alexandra just chuckles at us, then raises an eyebrow. Eyes trailing over us.

I look down and see that I have somehow pinned Samantha beneath me after she had tackled me to stop me from getting up. She's smirking up at me and wiggling her eyebrows again.

Oh for the love of Rao, why is she like this. I fight a blush at being caught in a compromising position with my other half by her wife no less.

Samantha giggles and this time I just smash a pillow over her face with an eye roll before moving away and standing up.

Alexandra smirks at me and truthfully I have no idea how to respond to that.

"I take it you two have kissed and made up." She asks knowingly.

"Yes."

"No."

I turn and glare at my rear drop twin who just smiles innocently.

"I agreed to move back it already." I all but whine.

"Yes that is to make it up to everyone but you still have to make it up to me, specifically." Samantha says.

Alexandra snickers and then joins Samantha on the bed.

"Please, help me." I beg the redhead, hoping she can talk some sense into her wife.

"Sorry Rei, you're on your own with this one." She says, also smirking now.

I groan. I should have just went straight to my apartment, really.

Finally I just give in. No point in arguing, she's already gotten her way so far.

"Alright, fine. What do I need to do to make it up to you?" I ask.

Samantha just smiles that smile that I know means she's gonna milk this opportunity. It is very rare that I am in this position. I'd take advantage of me too.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Rao help me."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. To me, Sam seems like that kind of person who will Tease Reign for something like this. Of course she would, I would too. It's fun.
> 
> Of course Alex will have to join in on that fun at some point, but patience.
> 
> Reign ain't admitting to it but she ain't denying it either so there's that.
> 
> I had to add in some Reign and Ruby bonding because family.
> 
> Btw, that whole face licking part is actual thing that exists. My step father does it to annoy my mom and it is hilarious.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning. Fluff and cuteness. This small family is just made up of dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, late update I'm sorry. I had finals and then had to set up for a bridal shower and go shopping for the wedding, oof its been hectic.
> 
> It's a bit of a short chapter, I haven't really had time to write properly but I tried to at least get one in before my time is completely consumed soon.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 5

The next morning.

**Alex's POV.**

I feel a soft poke my face wake me up. Ugh it's Sunday! Let me sleep! I don't want to move.

I mean...I don't actually have to. At least not yet, but eventually Riley is going to wake up and will want her bottle and a clean diaper.

And I want the rest of my girls to at least sleep in a little longer.

Yesterday, everyone went all out for Ruby's birthday. It was more than successful and I know a lot of heart and soul was put into everything.

Today, I just want us to relax, take a lazy day before reality and the responsibilities of everyday life begin again tomorrow.

Another gentle poke.

Oh come on! Okay maybe if I just ignore it, it will go away.

No such luck.

I let out a sigh and the next poke. I open one eye and level a glare at the person who dares interrupt my precious sleep on this lazy Sunday.

My wife.

Should have known, she's always up at the ass of dawn. Just like me but for her, it's every single fucking day! Me? At least I stay asleep longer on weekend.

Sam just smiles at me, hair all messy and the morning glow of just waking up shining on her face.

She then glances down between us. I narrow my eyes-uh..eye...at her and she rolls her own. Then she points down.

I glance down to where she is pointing to see Reign still sound asleep. Aww that's so cute! She looks just like Sam- _I mean duh_ \- but even like this it's still something amazing.

Seeing her so peaceful, worry free and just plain soft. Guards lowered, if not completely gone because come on, it's Reign, she practically is a guard.

I internally laugh. It's funny because she was literally a guard before and she's about as ridged and hard to knock as the actual physical barrier.

I glance back at Sam and she's still smiling. Look I love her and I'm glad she's happy for whatever reason, honestly, but Jesus fuck I want to go back to lala land if you please.

"Alex." She says in a whisper.

Oh for the love of all that is holy, _what?!_

I all but glare at her, making sure she knows that it is a very bad idea to wake me up right now. Not that she doesn't know that. She's had her fair share of my moody ass in the mornings.

"Oh hush, trust me it will be worth it. Look, watch Rei's face." She rolls her eyes and whispers.

I groan softly and do as she says. I turn my attention to Reign, who is still sleeping.

What am I supposed to be looking at?

Suddenly, the morning sun starts shinning through the window, reflecting on us. I feel the warm of it on my back.

The light appears on Reign's face. Almost as if she's glowing. She shifts and sighs, a small smile appearing on her lips, turning her head slightly to the warmth, basking in it.

Holy wow. She's looks...other worldly.

Despite being from the same body, when Sam and Reign slip, physically they change in biology. Sam gets the added ingredients of their genetics while Reign gets the Kryptonian half.

So in turn they are actually physically different. It's times like this that remind me just how different they can be.

Although Reign does not draw her powers from the yellow sun, it does effect her a little bit. If anything it's almost like an extra jolt of energy for her. Or a faster recharge.

Sam also doesn't draw her powers from the yellow sun and it also doesn't effect her but she is effected by Reign, so whatever she feels, Sam feels.

Reign's eyes slowly blink open, hazel brown irises automatically changing to the infamous bright red as the light passes gently over her eyes.

"Whoa..." beautiful.

"I know right. It's amazing. I can feel everything too. This when she's the most open and vulnerable." Sam whispers softly.

I bet, judging by the pure blissfully expression on her face and how she cuddles closer to her other half.

Reign sighs, frowning, still drowsy from sleep.

"What is happening?" she asks, her slightly raspy voice even deeper, filled with sleep, blinking slowly.

"Good morning, Rei." I say with a smirk.

This is an interesting thing to witness I must say. I don't usually see Reign wake up for obvious reasons. She's always up with the sun like Kara. I know that much.

It does make sense that Sam has witnessed this before though, and then just falls back asleep again. Now I know what I've been missing.

Reign says nothing. She just blinks and sighs before shifting again, moving to get up.

Sam stops her though, rolling onto Reign's back and staying there. A smile on her face and I giggle when I see Reign's expression and eye roll.

"No. You are staying in bed." Sam says.

"I need to get up and-"

"No, you've been busy all week and yesterday you were on your feet all day. Today you are going to relax your stubborn ass. It's your day off and you don't have a choice." Sam says sternly but it's hilarious because she's like a koala attached to Reign.

Reign looks to me for back up and I just smile, shrugging. I know that you can't fight Sam when she gets like this.

She glares at me and I know she's probably thinking I'm a traitor...again. Her favorite word when she doesn't get her way.

She sighs in defeat, then smirks. She looks at me then wiggles her eyebrows. Oh no, oh no this will not end well, haha. I know that face very well. Rei don't do it...whatever it is you're thinking of doing.

Reign then suddenly turns over fast. Sam squeals in surprise and falls over, rolling off the bed and hitting the floor with a groan.

Oh God that was hilarious, I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped me even if I tried.

"Ow! Rei what the hell!" Sam exclaims and sits up, arms on the bed pulling herself up.

"What? I did not do anything. I had just turned over and you just so happen to hit the floor. I fail to see why you would blame me." Reign replies with a smirk.

"You little shit." Sam says and grabs the nearest pillow, intent on whacking Reign with it.

Of course she fails because all Reign does is lift her arm to block the attack before taking the one behind her head and hitting Sam in the face making her fall back again.

I am literally crying right now! Oh man. These two are a riot, there is never a dull moment. I can only imagine what goes on inside their head during the day.

"Yes, laugh at my pain and misfortune. My wife everybody. Why did I marry you again?" Sam says from the floor.

"Okay, a couple tears. I'm good now. I'm fine. Whoo, okay." I say through my giggles, wiping the happy tears in my eyes.

Reign just lays there all smug and with a shit eating grin, apparently very proud that she all but body tossed her twin right of her bed.

"You two suck, I hate you both." Sam says as she pulls herself up onto the bed again, glaring at us.

Reign sticks her tongue out, poking Sam with her foot, threatening to kick her off again. Sam smacks her stomach.

"Don't you dare." She warns playfully.

Suddenly a loud whine and small cry comes from down the hall. Oop, looks like the little nugget is awake. That's actually quite early for her. Probably woke up when her mom landed on her ass.

"Nice, you two. So much for a lazy Sunday." I say and get up from the bed.

"Okay, hey, we can still have a lazy Sunday. I for one do not feel like doing anything today. Maybe a movie marathon." Sam suggests.

"Not a bad idea." I say and walk out the room.

We somehow all ended up falling asleep in Reign's bedroom, unsurprisingly. Sam was very reluctant to leave her other half after their fight and make up.

I, of course, didn't mind. I love seeing them content and happy together, a certain glow about them that only they can do for each other.

Also I have missed Reign just as much. It does feel a little empty around the house when she's not there being a dorky nerd pretending emotions and joy is nonexistent inside her body.

I walk into my baby girl's room, her wails going quiet slowly as if she can sense my presence before she sees me.

Honestly I would not be surprised if that was the case.

I look down in the tiny crib to see her wet hazel brown eyes staring back at me. Oh I love those eyes.

Her hands and feet wiggle as she reaches out for me, a strong pout on her tiny lips, the pacifier she had now just laying beside her head.

"Morning, baby girl. What's the matter, did mommy and Rei Rei wake you. Yeah I know. They woke me up too." I say as I pick her up.

Immediately she clings to my night top, head tucked into my neck. I coo and gently rub her back to sooth her.

"Oof, someone needs a diaper change. Stink bums. Come on, let's get you into a clean one and then we can join those two idiots in the other room." I say and walk over to the small changing area at the other side of the room.

"Maybe ruin your sister's morning as well. If we're going to be up early, might as well get everyone in on it." I add and as if she understood me, she hums in agreement.

I gently lay her down on the changing bed and start the process, taking off her adorable blue pajama crawler.

She's just making incoherent noises, arms flailing up and down. Giggling when I make funny faces at her. Her precious face, I can never get enough of it.

Looks like her hair is growing longer too. Still baby pixie style but getting longer definitely.

Once I'm done changing her, I pick her up and walk out the room. I look at her, she's sucking on my thumb, completely innocent with sparkling eyes.

"Let's go wake your sister." I say with a mischievous grin.

"That's a bad idea, babe. You do that and she will be grumpy all day." Sam calls out from the room.

"I am with Samantha on this one. Let the girl sleep in." Reign says next.

I roll my eyes but smile. They're probably right, though.

I turn on my heel and walk to Ruby's room anyway just to check on her. I know she and Rei were out late last night, she's probably still a little tired from all of the events of yesterday.

I open the door and peek inside. As expected, she's out like a light, limbs hanging off the one side of the bed, sheets tangled all around her, snoring softly.

I chuckle because it's adorable and hilarious how she sleeps like the dead. Oh, and let's not forget the hair. That is going to be a headache to fix when she wakes up.

I step back and close the door before making my way over to Reign's room where the other two are.

As if sensing this, Riley gets fidgety and excited, letting out a small squeal and doing what I assume is supposed to be clapping her hands but really it's just her arms going all over the place.

And by place I mean my face.

As soon as I walk in the room, both Sam and Riley lose their minds. Sam climbs over her twin, literally, and stumbles up to us while Reign rolls her eyes at being trampled.

Riley laughs happily when she's in her mother's arms and being showered with love and kisses.

"Morning gorgeous. Hi baby. Did you sleep well, you're up early." Sam says.

"Probably because you were loud and heavy when you hit the floor." Reign comments.

"You calling me fat, Rei?" Sam says with narrowed eyes.

Reign rolls her own, not phased at all.

"No, I'm calling you dense." She says with a smug grin.

I snort at this. That was actually good, pretty funny. I was not expecting that, it caught me off guard.

Even Riley giggles, and she has no idea what was said.

"You all suck and are traitors." Sam grumbles, hugging Riley close.

Reign watches with a fond longing expression, laying casually under the covers. She wants to hold Riley so bad but she's just so afraid of hurting her.

Hey I know!

I run up and jumps onto her, of course she catches me in a way that does not hurt me, jeez she's so fast and so strong.

"Why?" She asks confused.

I just shrug, laying onto of her with a smile on her face. This isn't the first time, honestly. Contrary to popular belief, Reign is actually a really big cuddler, even when she tries to deny it.

Sam says it's because she's been deprived of it for so long that she kind of craves it, that contact and connection.

So when Sam is not available and Reign is down, Ruby and I would cuddle with her, especially when she had a episode during a nap or something.

"You want to hold her?" I ask the obvious.

She frowns and glances at Sam with a questioning look. Sam shrugs and looks to me for answers.

"I've got an idea. Maybe Rei can hold her...without actually holding her." I suggest.

Both their eyes light up at this, shining with hope at the possibility. It will help Reign get used to having Riley close without worrying about dropping her, or hurting her with her strengths.

I shift my position and sit on the bed next to Reign, against the headboard, knees bent up slightly.

"Okay, so, sit like I am right now. This way, Ry can sit in this gap between your chest and your legs. You'll be able to support her, without having to actually hold her." I explain.

Reign glances between all of us, biting her lip, probably wondering if this is a good idea. It sucks that she's so scared about this still but I don't blame her. I'd be terrified too.

Sam gives her a reassuring smile. This is how we got her and Ruby to get used to having Riley close when they was scared of hurting her with their strength.

It worked for Sam and Ruby maybe it will work for Reign too. It's worth a shot, even if it takes longer for her to adjust than it did them.

Reign hesitates for a moment but then when Riley gurgles, arm stretched out to her, Reign eventually gives in and shifts to mimic my position.

Sam immediately walks over and plops herself down beside Reign, bouncing a little and making Riley laugh.

With permission, she gently places Riley in a sitting position in Reign's lap, her tiny legs resting on the lower half of her torso and her back resting against Reign's thighs.

I hears Rei's breath get caught and I take her hand in mine. She's kind of frozen, body tense, like she's afraid to move.

Riley squeals with joy, her tiny body wiggling in triumph at finally being closer to her favorite person after what probably felt like a life time for her.

The baby laughter must have been what Reign needed because she begins to relax, her gaze solely on Riley who stares at her with such happiness and glee.

It's been a while since I've seen her pretty hazel brown eyes that brightly lit.

Reign lifts her free hand and hesitantly caresses Ry's cheek, a shaky sigh escaping her when Riley all but grabs hold of her hand and gum attacks her thumb, legs kicking happily.

Sam is vibrating on the other side the way she's trying to contain her pride and excitement.

I sneakily grab my phone from the bedside table and turn on the camera. I hit record, no way I'm not documenting this, I missed my chance the first time.

"Rei are you crying?" Sam asks teasingly but also genuinely catching her twins feels.

Reign subtly wipes her eyes, then grabs the nearest pillow and whacks Sam right off the bed...again.

Sam lands loudly on the floor and Riley bursts out laughing, fully on belly laugh with drool running down the side of her tiny mouth, looking at the area where her mother disappeared from view.

"Really, again. Why you so mean." Sam says from the floor.

Riley is still laughing, Reign now as well and of course I can't help but join. I'm totally going to show this to everyone. This is golden.

I turn to Reign who is smiling brightly at the tiny baby, eyes brimming with tears but refuses to let them fall.

Her touches are extremely gentle and careful, just softly caressing baby's face. I notice she never actually holds anything of Riley's. Not even her hand.

No Riley is always the one that holds her finger or something. Reign must be really scared to hurt her if she's not even holding Riley's hand back.

Hopefully this little experience helps. They both need it.

While Sam picks her ass up again, Riley turns her smiley face to her mother's look a like, back to sucking on her thumb with the purest glint of innocence in her eyes.

Her tiny legs kicking against Reign's torso rapidly, excitement visibly running through her small body.

I end the recording and just watch them.

I don't know when I will see it again so I'm definitely going to savour this moment.

Sam walks around the bed and sits beside me, her head resting on my shoulder as we watch the two get used to each other and bond.

Reign being mostly quiet and transfixed by Riley's adorable baby rambles and big hazel brown eyes. I know that look well. It's the same one I get and it's the same one Sam gets as well.

This was just hook line and sinker, Reign is definitely a goner now. She might have been able to resist after the first time she held Riley but I know for sure this will become a regular thing soon.

I'm a genius.

"I'm proud of her." Sam says softly and I can hear the smile in her voice.

I take her hand in mine and kiss it.

"Yeah, me too. I knew she would eventually cave. It's only a matter of time." I say.

"Ugh, tell me about, I'm pretty sure once that happens it's going to be over for us. She'll just want Rei and knowing Rei, she won't share." Sam grumbles and I laugh at this because true.

"Not true." Reign says.

Okay so maybe not true.

"Anyway, you think you'll be able to hold her after this?" I ask her.

Reign stays silent for a moment, just watching Riley, carefully touching the little baby's foot, making her giggle and shake, arm stretched out for her while still gumming on her thumb.

"Well, I suppose if I have done it before I can do it again. That first time was...overwhelming. I had to put her down because I felt like I would either drop her or crush her." Reign confesses.

"I guess I should just get used to her weight for now." she adds and smiles at the happy baby.

"Maybe later when we put her down for her nap you could try again? She falls asleep almost instantly when she's content and that's usually when your around." Sam says.

"I'd be jealous if I didn't understand." She adds with a small life.

"Oooooooh, I've got an idea, how about you help me give her a bath!" I exclaim.

They both look at me with wide eyes. What? It's a great idea!

"Come on, this is perfect. Rei can help by holding her up in the water while I wash her. Perfect practice trust me on this one. She's already extremely careful and you kind of need that kind of caution when it comes to that." I explain.

"I mean all she has to do is support her head and keep her from slipping seeing as she can't sit by herself and because she's gotten to moving alone quite a bit that I'm pretty sure she's going to start rolling over on her own." I ramble.

I have noticed that Riley has become more active and mobile. And not just with her limbs. She's moving her entire body more than she used to and has even taken to trying to hold her own bottle. Key word _trying_.

All she does is end up knocking it because her hands are still too small to grasp it properly and because she's forever doing a mini hand dance and can't keep still for a minute long enough to even attempt to try again.

"That's...actually not a bad idea, I remember how it helped me get used to holding her and being mindful of my strength." Sam says and smiles as well.

"I do not know. I suppose in the logical sense it would be beneficial but...I am not sure. I do not trust myself." Reign say softly.

She watches Riley with a somewhat somber expression, still reeling in the feeling of being so close to her again after the first time.

Riley just stares at her with pure adoration and love, forever fascinated by Reign's eyes which is understandable. Reign is literally the only person she knows with red irises.

But also because I know she feels a gravitational pull towards the ex world killer. Reign had explained how she and her sisters had a special connection despite not really knowing each other that long.

The same concept applies with Riley.

"Well...she trusts you." I say softly, looking Reign in her eyes so she knows how honest and genuine my statement is.

And it's completely true. Although children and babies in general are very trusting because of their innocence and ignorance to the bad things about the real world, they are very good judges of character.

The fact that children actually love Reign says a lot about her.

Sam and I can see how she struggles on a daily on people outside the Super family actually liking her.

Sometimes people on the inside if her irrational and admittedly sometimes adorable fear of my mother is any indication.

We know that Reign has to get used to a relatively normal, or what our family considers and calls normal, life where she's not being given orders on how she should live and what she should do.

Growing up as a solider in this life and the previous one really has messed with her social skills but we can see the change.

Also Kara is relentless so she has no choice.

The look in Reign's eyes is so vulnerable. Trust is not something she's big on, I've noticed. Both her and Sam. A shared trait between the two that is understandable given their backgrounds.

It hurts, to see them so closed off at times, especially when they refuse help. An annoying thing that is hard to shake as someone who is just as reluctant at times.

Sam probably has the most trust issues out of all of us. She's had so many plot twists and secrets thrown at her in the last few years, never mind her life, that I'm sure she doesn't even trust the weather man.

Like at times it's so bad, that after a particularly bad nightmare about their origins and their time as a world killer that Sam is afraid to look in the mirror.

She will just quickly glance at it and wince. Take a moment for two before pulling herself together to carry on her morning routine.

Those days Reign and I try to cheer her up with her favorite chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, a gressy and unhealthy lunch with a bucket of her favorite biltong and lollipops.

Reign looks back down at Riley, the baby just smiles brightly at her, as if to vouch for my previous statement.

Again, Reign practically melts under that thousand watt toothless grin, her head tilting in that way Sam's does when she's watching Ruby try and teach Riley how to talk.

Riley has Reign wrapped around her tiny finger...literally and figuratively.

"I suppose I could try." She finally says.

"Yes!" Sam exclaims, falling back on the bed with her hands in the air in triumph.

Riley let's out an adorable yell of her own, sharing in her mother's joy even though she has no idea why but will probably be very ecstatic when the time comes.

"Yeah!" I say and give my baby girl a tiny high five.

"Ugh, y'all are loud. People are still sleeping you know." a groggy voice says from the door.

Ruby stands there with a look of tired irritation on her face, hair pointing in every direction, pajamas wrinkly and askew, rubbing her eyes.

She then gets a good look at the rest of us before her mouth drops open, then she squeals as speeds up to the bed, a big smile on her face.

"Oh my God! Rei you're-you're holding her! Kinda, I mean not really but hey! Progress!" she says excitedly, bouncing on her toes.

Reign tries to contain the blush, probably embarrassed that doing something considered so easy in the world was so hard for her even if her reasons are valid.

"Does the whole world know?" she asks, a small pout on her lips.

"It's alright Rei. Trust me even I get it. Despite me loving kids and always wanting to be a mom, babies make me nervous." I admit.

Because lets be real. Babies are tiny and fragile. And we are big people with scary loud voices with hands bigger than their heads. That's terrifying for a little infant that knows close to nothing about the real world as soon as they pop in.

Hell, I sometimes get nervous holding Ry too. Though I'm used it now so it's not a problem.

"Yeah, you should have seen how awkward Alex was when we first took her out the tank, she was so stiff." Sam says.

This is true. Since neither Ruby, Reign or Sam wanted to hold her in fear of hurting her, I naturally had to be the one to take her.

It was a...weird experience.

I've held many children, especially during my babysitting days in high school and a little in college and a few times while I was in Seattle, but nothing compares to the sheer fear of holding a newborn and just seeing yourself drop them or hurting them in your mind.

It was a beautiful yet terrifying moment for all of us.

Even Lena was nervous and she loves babies almost as much as Kara baby hog Danvers.

Maggie was surprisingly the most calm out of us all. Apparently her time on the force she's had enough cases dealing with babies being abandoned that holding a small body is nothing new to her.

Winn and James did not want to hurt her either so both decided to wait until everything was calmer.

J'onn held her that first day and even cried. Mom too. She said Riley looked like me when I was a baby too.

Which is weird since all newborn babies look like potatoes.

Kara didn't let go of her when she had her chance. Lena had to physically take Ry out of her arms after about an hour.

"Hey awkward or not, I did good. Though I won't lie, I had no idea what I was doing." I confess.

"Well that usually is the case with parenting is it not?" Reign says.

"Samantha too had no idea what she was doing." she adds.

"True. I winged everything, even now. I am at a loss sometimes especially because raising Ruby and raising Riley is different." Sam says.

"Yeah, this time it's not just the two of us." Ruby says with a smile, playing with her sisters tiny hand.

Sam leans into me, a soft sigh on leaving her lips. I put my arms around her, cuddling into her warmth as we watch the other three giggle.

Reign and Ruby making funny face to make Riley laugh, the baby angel just delighted and full of joy, drool dripping from her mouth and her limbs going everywhere.

Its definitely a sight to see her so comfortable with Reign who has all but relaxed completely. Content with just having baby in her lab and Ruby making the little girl giggle and squeal.

Reign looks up at us and I can see just how happy she is. No walls, no guards up, just contentment. She's getting there. I'm glad she's going to give this a real chance.

Bath time should be interesting.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh that should definitely be a good time. Just imagining how adorable it would be. Reign and Alex bathing Riley, oh it's so cute to think about.
> 
> Again sorry for the long wait, it really has been long. Also Supergirl is killing my soul. 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley's bath time and Reign has a ah ha moment. Cuteness and philosophical bullshit ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am sorry this chapter is like 2 weeks late and I apologize, I had just gotten back from setting up and going through with the wedding I said I was going to and now I am also sick because my immune system is being a bitch...
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 6.

**Reign's POV.**

"Rei, you'll be fine. It's okay, I promise." Alexandra says to me.

"I am not so sure about that. I am not even touching her and already my hands are shaking." I say and look down at my trembling hands.

It is Riley's bath time and as I had promised, I was to help Alexandra wash her. Or at least hold her but I am a little sceptical.

Having the small infant in my lap is one thing, but to _hold_ her is another. Not to mention water will be involved and honestly...I am not ready.

Alexandra has decided to wash young Riley in the sink and not in the baby bath they have. Usually they would just let her lay in the baby bath while they wash her but since they are trying to help me get over my, admittedly, irrational fear, the sink shall be used this time.

That being said, I will have to hold her up while her mother washes her. I just do not want to hurt her.

We are currently standing by the sink in the kitchen, which has already been filled up. A naked Riley rests on her mother's chest, sucking on her mother's thumb, waiting for her bath.

"Look, all you have to do is just hold you hands out and support her. Come on it's not that bad." Alexandra says with a smile.

"She trusts you and so do I." she adds sincerely with a disarming smile.

To top it off, Riley turns to look at me, a big smile graces her tiny face, toothless and adorable that reminds me so much of when Ruby was that small and I watched her from Samantha's eyes.

I'm so weak.

"Oh alright." I say.

Alexandra beams and moves closer to the sink.

"Okay, so just hold out your hands and I will place her over them. Now remember, the most important thing is to keep her head above the water. Also watch for the soft spot on her head." she says.

"Even though she was not born naturally, she still has that soft spot where her skull hasn't fused yet but is getting there." she adds.

I do as instructed, forcing myself to keep my hands from shaking. The water is the perfect temperature as always.

Alexandra moves forward, taking Riley and slowly placing her on my hands. The tiny weight leaves me breathless and I don't dare to move.

She looks up at me with so much love, an unwavering trust and a toothless smile. Her little limbs shaking around in the water.

I feel soft hands wrap around my waist before a familiar presence envelopes me.

"Relax, Rei. You won't hurt her. See, she's fine." Samantha say softly, her head resting on my shoulder.

Her hands then rub soothingly from my shoulders down my arms to under my hand, helping me keep Riley up.

Feeling the effects, I slowly relax with the guidance of my other half.

Alexandra chuckles when Riley squeals, her movements more forceful with her excitement at seeing her mother next to me.

"Yes, baby. It's definitely a sight to see huh. The two of them." Alexandra says and tickles the baby's belly making her laugh.

"She is just so small." I all but whisper.

I feel like I will break her, the way she is so tiny. And she is just smiling and laughing. Unaware the with one wrong move I could instantly crush her at any moment.

How can someone have so much trust?

"Yeah well, enjoy it while it lasts because just like Ruby, she's going to be a teenager in a blink of an eye." Samantha says and Alexandra laughs.

You can hear the pout in her voice. I know Samantha has always dreaded the fact that Ruby will grow up. Especially when it was just the two of them.

The thought of Ruby eventually leaving for college, moving out and getting married at some point if that was something she wanted had kept her up at night sometimes.

"No, this little nugget is going nowhere. She's will forever be this small." Alexandra says and makes silly faces at the baby as she begins to clean her.

Samantha gently start to wash Riley's little bit of brown hair while Alexandra washes her tiny body, myself holding the baby up while she laughs under the attention.

I will admit this is nice. I can definitely see why Samantha and Alexandra love being parents. The little moments shared with one's children, precious and priceless.

It is not difficult to see why one would crave motherhood. Despite the hardships of it, it is a experience like no other.

My experience might have been second hand to Samantha's the first time but the feeling was all the same.

Now having to share it physically, to hold such a bright and tiny life in my hands...it is both exhilarating and terrifying.

"See? You're doing great, look at that happy face. She's never this excited to have a bath." Alexandra says when Riley starts kicking the water more.

That then eventually leads to a lot of splashing, which inevitably leads to a considerable amount of water hitting my face.

I close my eyes to avoid it blinding me for a moment, though that does not stop the rest of it landing on my face.

Alexandra and Samantha start laughing and Riley just giggles, splashing more. I cannot help the smile that makes it's way onto my face.

"Nice." I say and that just makes her laugh more.

Alexandra wipes away the water from my face, her own face a little wet. Her eyes are so brown. Like chocolate or coffee.

"Congratulations, Rei. Now you're officially part of the bath squad." She says.

"Thanks?" I say.

"Look at that face, she's so happy." Samantha says and tickles Riley's feet.

"Yes. She's happy because she knows what she did." I retort.

At this Riley squeals and smiles, taking Samantha's thumb into her mouth, her little legs kicking happily.

"Yeah well what else would you expect from our kid. She might not be biologically ours but she sure as hell is a lot like us." Alexandra says.

"Oooh she is going to be a terror when she's older, I can see it now. Ruby was definitely a handful and I'm having some interesting memories come back of when she was growing up." Samantha says and chuckles.

"Her _terrible two's_ definitely was a phase that tested your limits." I say.

"Not looking forward to that again." She mumbles into my shoulder.

"It was a interesting experience I must say." I say.

Seeing all the trouble a toddler could get into was definitely a sight to see. No amount of superpowered beings can handle that mess any better than normal people.

"Well if she's anything like me when I was younger, we have our work cut out for us." Alexandra says.

"Mom says I was just a unstoppable ball of energy with no filter and hated clothes and everything they stood for." Alexandra adds.

"Sounds like Kara." Samantha and I say in unison.

"So I've seen. Some things never change. I'd ask how Lena deals with her but I've literally had to share a bathroom with the girl. I have a new respect for Lena, really." Alexandra says.

"You're just as bad, babe. Have you seen what the bathroom looks like when you're done showering. Water gets all over the place. I don't know how many times I've nearly hit my head because I slipped on the wet floor." Samantha says.

"Well what do you expect? It's water shooting out of a pipe in the wall. When it hits you it bounces off. That's why we have a curtain." Alexandra retorts.

"Yeah well that does squat because I still feel like I'm walking through a river every time I walk into the bathroom after you." Samantha quips.

"Like you're any better! Do you know how many times I've had to pull your long ass hair out the drain or had to clean it off the shower walls, not to mention when you leave your soaking wet towels all over the house." Alexandra says.

I shake my head and look down at the giggling infant in my hands.

"Your mommies are strange and endearing but you cannot help but love them I suppose. I do wish you luck for your future, these people are a something else altogether." I say softly to her.

I know her ears are sensitive like my own, though we are not sure how well she has control over it or when her enhanced hearing randomly kicks in so I am extra cautious around her.

She just stares up at me, still with Samantha's thumb in her mouth but she's not wiggling anymore.

She looks...transfixed. Are my eyes that strange that she is so fascinated by them. I know they are not common but still. She sees them everyday. It should not still be that interesting.

Hmm, now that I got a closer look...she has a little red in her eyes as well. Is that bad? I mean, my eyes weren't originally red but grey so...what does it mean?

She is just a baby and she has not even developed her powers yet, I am most probably over thinking this again. Samantha is right, I am paranoid.

Still...it is fascinating I will admit. To see a little bit of myself in her. Good or bad but it seems to just be a physical trait. Hopefully she does not turn out like I did back then.

It might be an irrational fear but I just cannot help it. Knowing the pain the Cult has caused me and the ones I care about so much pain and suffering...i do not wish for her to endure the same...on either sides.

I have been both the good and the bad and they are equal in those categories.

Astra once told me that pain is inevitable, weather it be physical or emotional. It is was makes one real.

It was after my first failed mission.

Well I did not exactly _fail_ , it was a success despite the set backs but it was the first that I had realized I could not save everyone.

I was surrounded by all kinds of pain that day and every time after that...it still never got easier.

So holding this precious life in my hands. So innocent and pure, beautiful and just so... _perfect_...knowing that eventually it will be tainted by the inevitable...

It terrifies me because I know what it is like to see a bright and beautiful world dim and darken before my eyes.

And I do not want that for her but I know I cannot stop it.

I do not want her to see what I have seen. I do not want her to endure what I had to and perhaps I might be able to stop that from happening but I know that something else will come along and she will feel what I did anyway.

The reason and or situation might be different but that feeling...it could be one and the same and I hate that I know that.

That I know she will get hurt sometimes. That she will trip and fall, fail and feel like giving up and giving in.

Accepting the worst because expecting the best just leads to disappointment.

That's a dark thought.

But true all the same. I do not want that for her. I don't want her to end up like me.

Afraid to live.

I do not want her to worry about the things I do. Worrying about being too strong or too rough. Too fast or have to calculate everything I do because I feel like a bull inside a room full of glass.

That with one wrong move...one mistake...i could leave everything in my path completely shattered.

I do not want her to worry about turning into me...or who I used to be, still working on that.

Spent so long as a World Killer that I often find myself referring to my old self as me now even though that is not who I am anymore.

Old habits I suppose.

I just want her live a happy life with no pain or fears.

But I know better because she needs those to be better.

Pain builds character and makes one stronger. Each scar is like an imprint of every hardship you've overcome, a message, a reminder that you've survived once before, that you can survive again. 

Fear encourages bravery, not in it's absence, but to find courage to face them, if not for you then for someone or something else, bigger than yourself.

I want her to be strong, I want her to be brave.

I know she can be. I can see it her eyes. Staring back at me, I can see it all.

She deserves all the good things in life that will make her smile and laugh instead of cry.

Not me. I make her cry. A lot. The looks I get from everyone every time she reaches out for me and I back away speaks volumes.

I can't help it!

I've destroyed so much already. Purposely or not I still did. I don't want her to end up on that endless list.

But I suppose staying away is not much help either. I know she feels it. The distance. 

Like Samantha and I do when we are apart, we feel the distance, even it's small. Not a great feeling.

And that's worse than any physical pain I've had to endure-

You know what...maybe I _am_ a monster for trying to keep my distance.

I mean if she feels that same cold and empty black hole where her soul should be every time she reaches out and I reject her...then I am a horrible person for being the cause of it.

She just wants to be loved. To be cared for. To be whole.

Even if she is way to young to understand any of that of which she is feeling.

I look down into those hazel brown orbs, looking back at me luck I hung the stars in the skies.

Have I been hurting her so without knowing? And yet, still...she tries and tries and tries...again and again.

Well she's definitely got that Danvarias stubborn determination.

She shifts a little, letting go of Samantha's hand and reaching out for me, a soft coo coming from her miniature vocal cords, tiny finger wiggling, eyes hopeful.

Who am I to deny this precious gift anything?

I hesitantly and slowly bring my one hand out from under her, my other strong enough to keep her up by her shoulders and back of her head.

I take a deep breath and place my hand on her little hand. She immediately latches onto it, curling around my thumb and ring finger with both hands.

I feel a surge go through my body, a small warmth being lit in my chest. The same feeling I got when I held her that first time.

I can hear her tiny heart beat. I can feel it under my fingertips, on my palm. We're in sync.

I look back at those big eyes. She looks so happy, so at peace. Just content.

You know what? If I can not stop her pain and fears...

Then I will do everything in my power to ease them.

**Sam's POV.**

"They've been staring at each other for ten minutes." Alex whispers next to me.

"I know...it'd be creepy if it wasn't so adorable." I whisper back.

Honestly I don't even know why we're whispering, Reign is clearing lost in whatever world or trance she and Riley are in.

She didn't hear us call her name the first three times so I doubt she'll hear us now.

They're literally just staring at each other. I can literally hear and feel Reign's thoughts right now. Okay maybe not completely hear them but I have a very good general idea of what they are.

"This is the longest they've interacted. Seriously by now Rei would be like on the other side of the room...if not the other side of the world." Alex quips.

We have been watching these two just communicate with their eyes for the last ten minutes.

It's a little weird seeing as Rei looks stiff and frozen and Riley is just a naked baby in a kitchen sink filled with water.

Seriously we should probably get her out before the water get too cold or she gets the flu or something.

But they are just so cute! They're holding hands and everything! Reign finally looks like she's giving in! I don't want to break this precious and certainly important moment between them.

But seriously...we should get Riley out the sink and into warm clothes. It's freezing today.

"We should probably break this up before Riley gets sick...again." Alex says and pushes off the counter.

"My thoughts exactly but hey, maybe we can convince her to dress Riley." I say as a suggestion.

Alex gets that adorable frown on her face when she's thinking about something. The Danvers Crinkle. I love it.

"As much as I would love to see that, I don't think she's ready yet. I mean, you can see she's still wonky about the idea of holding her. Imagine how she'd feel about practically man handling that giggly ball of energy." she says.

Okay...yeah..maybe not such a good idea yet. I mean we've made it this far. That's enough progress I guess.

I walk up to them, again, they're still staring.

Okay well Reign is...Riley is just wiggling around and gumming on Rei's finger.

Still so cute. I wish I had my phone but I left it in the room. Ah well.

I gently rub Reign's shoulder, I don't want to startle her.

Slowly she blinks a few times and comes back down to earth. Those racing thoughts and thousands of emotions that I felt in the back of my mind are now quieter.

"Hey, you okay? Where'd you go?" I ask softly, glancing down at Riley who just continues to enjoy the affection from her favorite person.

I should be jealous but honestly same.

"Huh? Oh I uh...nowhere. I was just thinking." She replies, distantly.

"Yeah I noticed. Your thoughts were loud. You sure you're okay?" I ask again.

"Yeah yeah. I'll uh...I'll be fine." She says softly looking back at Riley.

Alex looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I just shake my head and shrug.

I know Reign will be fine. At some point. She just seems to be in shock and a little overwhelmed. Whatever happened, I'm sure it will be okay. She looks...happier actually.

Jesus what did happen? Is she...is she glowing? She looks more...radiant. Holy fuck.

Wait, did she and Riley connect!? Like _connect_ connect!?

No way! It all makes sense now! That's what she was feeling! No wonder it felt so familiar yet foreign at the same time!

I felt it with Ruby the first time I held her and I felt the same with Riley now again.

Reign finally made the connection! Oh man.

Oof things are about to change I can feel it. Though...what does it mean for Rei? She's not used to feeling these kinds of things.

Maybe second hand but never up from up close and personal.

Wait hold on I wanna test something.

I give Alex a look to follow my lead. She gives me a questioning glance but nods anyway.

"Hey, I've got an idea. It's totally okay if you're not up for it but why don't you take her up to her room. I know you're still kinda afraid to hold her but..." I say and trail off.

Let's see if she is willing to go all the way upstairs with her. She won't really have do much. Just keep Riley wrapped in her towel.

"Ry will be wrapped in her towel so she won't be moving much if at all. You can just keep her close to your chest instead of actually carrying her in your arms." I'm probably rambling.

Reign stares at me with a straight face. I know she's thinking about it. That's a good thing. Alex is already emptying out the sink and Rei will have to make her decision soon.

She looks down Riley who is just kicking away, laughing at her mother who is making silly faces her at, playing peekaboo with the Supergirl towel.

Honestly, Kara needs to cool it with the buying Supergirl merch for my kid. I mean seriously, it's getting out of hand.

"I suppose...i could do that." Reign finally says.

YES! oh my God that totally worked! Now I know she and Ry connected. She's probably feeling like she doesn't want to be apart from the adorable baby.

Welcome to Parenthood Rei!

"Okay! Yeah! So I'm just going put her towel over your shoulder like this..." Alex says, taking over.

She drapes the colorful towel over Rei's shoulder and a little under her arms.

She then reaches down to Reign's hands and picks up Riley who all but refuses to let go of her, giggling and squealing. Oh her laugher is so cute!

"Oh Okay munchkin, you will get to play with Rei Rei again just let me-seriously, just let go." Alex chuckles.

It's funny. They all looks so awkward! Reign with a Supergirl towel draped over her, hands being held by a naked and giggly baby who is being held by her mother who is trying to pry her off.

I love my family. Where I Ruby? She needs to see this.

Oh right she's in her room online with Jamie. They're playing that GTA game by the sounds of her laughing and various crashes and what sounds like guns firing.

"Riley come on, let go. I'm going to put you on her chest anyway." Alex is out right laughing right now.

Riley thinks it's a game and won't let go, Reign just looks adorably awkward and uncomfortable.

"Sam! Help me with your child." Alex says while still laughing.

"Nah, you guys got this. You're doing great, honey." I say and give them a thumbs up, I can't stop laughing.

Oh man I should go get my phone, seriously. Though something tells me this won't be the last time.

"Sam!"

"Alright I'm coming." I laugh and walk up to them.

I tickle Riley under her arms and she squeals, her hands immediately letting go of Reign.

"Oh you're so ticklish! Huh, baby. It's time for you to put some clothes on now. And guess what. Rei is going to be your ride up." I coo at her.

Kissing her cheek and blowing raspberries on her tiny belly.

For a baby only a few months old, she's actually very well developed. Alex says she's got the mental capacity of a one year old and physically moves like a six month old baby so that's pretty impressive seeing as she's only three months.

"Alright so now what's going to happen, Rei, is I'm going to just lay her against your chest and then wrap the towel around her. I'm going to need you to keep her up and still because she is a jigging jelly bean." Alex explains.

"Okay."

I can feel her nervousness through our bond. While Alex takes Riley out my arms, I gently lay my hand on Reign's bicep, rubbing soothing circles on it. It works to relax her.

"Okay Ry, now I'm going to need you to stop wig waggling for just a second please. Jesus you have way too much energy." Alex says.

I'm still laughing and she's glaring at me. I give her another thumbs up. She just gives me the _'Really'_ look and I wink at her. I love teasing her it's so fun.

"Okay, fine. Here look at Rei." Alex then turns the naked baby around to face Reign.

Riley stops wiggling for a moment and just smiles at Reign.

"Hey I can't believe that worked." Alex says with surprise.

Wait for it.

Reign pokes Riley gently on her tummy and she squeals in delight, starts wiggling again, arms out stretched for Reign to take her.

"Oh come on Rei, really? Not helping." Alex says and I burst out laughing.

Oh man I knew she was going to do that. It's so funny. Ah jeez. Okay, wait I think I'm crying.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." Reign says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay well we'll just have to work with her this way. Here, I'm just gonna lay her down against you- there okay now just hold her by her- there you go. See? you're a natural." Alex says as she places the tiny baby on Reign.

Reign holds Riley close to her chest, her head tucked into Rei's neck and her tiny arms curling into herself as Alex wraps the towel around her.

Oh they're so cute! It's so precious. Riley is even quiet and clam now. Just laying there and soaking in the affection. Rei just looks like she wants to cry.

Me too.

"Aww you guys look so adorable! Ruby! She can't hear me can she? Ruby!" Alex exclaims.

"Hey whoa, sensitive ears." Reign says and looks down at Riley who whines.

"Oh sorry, girls." Alex apologizes.

She kisses the both on their ears, Reign rolls her eyes but blushes anyway. It's still funny to see what I look like when I'm sheepish but knowing it's Reign just makes it undeniably adorable.

I hear steps coming down from the stairs. Ruby appears at the last step, still clad in her pajamas, headsets on, complete with microphone, and her controller in her hand.

"Hey what's up?" she asks.

I point excitedly to Riley and Reign.

"Look!" I say.

Her eyes follow my finger and then widen when she sees them. Reign blushes even more when Ruby smiles big.

"Oh my God!" she says.

"I know right." Alex chuckles.

"Shut up." Reign grumbles.

I mean she's still so awkward and afraid to hold Riley so she looks kinda stiff but hey, at least she's holding her...kinda.

Ruby whips out her phone from her pants pocket and snaps like twenty pictures and giggles. I'm guessing she just sent them to the whole family.

"This is going to be the new pic for your contact. That's so cute." She says.

You know, that's actually not a bad idea. I'm going to do that too.

"Yeah, I want those pictures but first, we have to get this naked streaker here into some warm clothes." Alex says motioning to Riley who is mumbling incoherently into Reign's neck.

"She's not a naked streaker." I say.

"Not yet but if she's anything like me or Kara, she will be. I once ran around butt naked when I was in college and a bunch of my friends went camping for spring break." Alex says.

"Why would you tell us that? I did not need that visual." Ruby says pulling her face.

"We were playing spin the bottle and truth or dare and I picked dare. I had to run around naked and do cartwheels or lick some dude's foot who had been drunk and high enough to walk through the woods barefoot." Alex defends herself.

"Definitely...did not need that visual." Reign grumbles out this time.

"Gross." Ruby adds.

"Well I know for sure my collage days weren't that wild. Or wild at all and after hearing that story, I am grateful." I retort and Alex just sticks her tongue out at me.

"What!? No! I told you guys to watch my back while I was gone! No you both suck. Now I have to do that setup all over again." Ruby suddenly says.

I look up at her and she has her hand on her head set, speaking into the mic, her face in a frowny pout but also holds some amusement.

"I was gone for like two minutes seriously and you already lost the score. You're painfully whack." She says and runs back up the stairs.

I look at Alex, hoping she has an explanation...but she's looking at me with the same expression...that helps.

"She is playing online with Winslow and Jamie. Apparently her character, as well as theirs, died during a mission, thus resulting in them in losing their gained rewards." Reign says.

Oooooooh, that makes sense. Online...meaning they can't pause the game since it's in real time. Jeez it's really been a long time since I've touched a controller that does not belong to the Wii.

"Huh...ah well. That happened. Anyway, let's get this one changed. She's going to want her bottle soon." Alex says and we all walk to the stairs.

Reign is a little cautious about her speed but eventually she starts walking normally. She walks up the stairs first, us behind her, Riley is still mumbling nonsense but smiles over Reign's shoulder when she sees us.

Oh she's so cute. I will always fall in love with those pretty eyes that looks so much like Alex's, even though technically, according to everyone else, they look like mine. Oh well.

"Hey? Is she okay?" Alex whispers to me.

I look up at Reign, who is extremely careful in putting Riley down on the changing bed, the tiny baby just laughing up at her, wrapped like a rainbow burrito.

Reign just grins back and runs her hand gently over Riley's head. Whispering something in kryptonease. I smile and nod my head.

"Yeah...she'll be alright."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww is so cute! Rei Rei is finally giving into to the a baby pout. Riley is just a little ball of Fluffy cuteness and I love her.
> 
> Btw, most of the this baby stuff is based off personal experience and knowledge, so it will be a little weird at times because I'm taking from like eleven different people.
> 
> Also, if you guys have any ideas on what you want to see in this story please don't be afraid to tell me because like i said this is not a big plot story like the last one, so I can literally put almost anything in here.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign and Kara team up and have a heart to heart. Sam and Alex get interrupted again. Reign is adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry for the late update but I was a little ill the last few weeks and it had hit its peek but I'm better now. Also the holidays are closing in and it is hectic.
> 
> But hopefully this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 7

Two weeks later.

**Reign's POV.**

"Rei! We got a situation down town! Let's go!" I hear Kara says from the lab door.

I look up from my work, she's just standing there with her arms crossed and what I am assuming is supposed to be a smug grin.

"What?" I asks.

What could possibly be so entertaining to her. It is not like I am doing something that interests her. I am just working on the circuit board for the baby day care center downstairs.

The DEO surprisingly has a day care center which was a shocker for me but honestly I should not have been surprised.

Some agents are single parents and want their children, mostly infants and toddlers close, especially if said children are alien and they do not trust human day care centers.

At first I thought it was dangerous but the center is underground so if the DEO was to be attacked, the children would at least be relatively safe.

Since learning about this and Alexandra and Samantha choosing to have Riley there since they literally do not trust anyone not from our family to babysit her while we are all at work, Ruby the exception of school, I have personally looked into everything about it.

Honestly it is more efficient in every aspect than what we have here in the main areas of the building and I am both relieved and concerned for that fact.

Still I fear for my little miracles safety and had requested my lab and work area be close to the center as possible. That being just a floor above it.

She is there right now, and by the sounds of her heart beat, she is asleep.

I've been working on innovative projects and ideas for improving our security systems with Winslow and Lena.

Both are currently busy with their own jobs so I work on this by myself mostly during the day when not working on the alien health and safety project with Lena.

"Reign!" Kara screams in my ear.

 _Ow_! Does she have to be so loud, Rao, I am _right here_ , that was unnecessary.

"Sorry, what?" i ask, rubbing my ear she screamed in.

"Come on! We need to go, dummy." Kara says impatiently.

Of course yes. I heard the alert just before she came in. I take off my safety goggles and gloves, shrug off my lab coat and spin into my suit.

I really need to find a way to make it easier to store my suit other than under my clothes. Kara as well, she finds it uncomfortable as well and seems to get into a lot of situations where her clothes risk her suit being seen.

Maybe I can look for ideas from the Sanctuary Database.

"I don't understand why you wear all that safety stuff, it's not like anything in here can hurt you." Kara says to me as we walk out.

"It is just a precaution. Just because I am mostly indestructible does not mean I cannot be harmed. I am also just following protocol." I explain to her.

"Besides Alexandra says I look good in them." I add.

She did say that. Though she used the word _'cute'_ which I am not not. I am not something you associate with _'cute'_ , there is nothing _'cute'_ about me.

Even worse she took a picture and sent it to Samantha, who now keeps it as my caller ID profile picture.

Or did she change it?

"Of course she would say that. Though she's not wrong, you do pull of _'science nerd'_ pretty well." Kara smirks at me.

"Keep talking and I will launch you into orbit, Little El." I say and nudge her.

As we zoom up to the main floor, I take a second to check in on Alexandra who is in her private lab.

"Hey, Little El and I have an emergency, I do not know how long it will take, so if I'm not back by lunch time you're going to have to make sure Samantha doesn't forget to eat...again." I say as I stand by the door.

Alexandra chuckles and nods, glancing at the monitor hanging on the wall, it's a nanny cam footage she had me install in the day care center so she can keep an eye on Riley while she works.

Our entire family is overprotective, even Samantha has one and I am positive everyone else has an alert somewhere on their devices.

"I will do so, don't worry, I was going to head over there anyway. I'll probably have to pick something up for Lena as well. Thanks for the heads up and please be careful." She says with a soft smile.

"We will. Don't work too hard." I say as I begin to walk away.

"Don't do anything stupid." She says back.

"No promises!" I yell back and I hear her laugh.

I meet Kara on the balcony, putting her comms in and giving me mine. I do not really like using them because despite their soft sound, they are still quite loud in my ears.

No matter though, they are necessary.

"Winn? You there?" Kara says into her comm.

 _"We are live, you ladies are good to go. Better hurry, those fires aren't going to put out themselves. Looks like it's spreading fast, there must be some gas leakage or if not that, oil spills, I can't really tell."_ Winslow's voice comes through.

Kara and I share a look and nod. We immediately take to the sky in the direction of said fires. I can spot the smoke and flames from here.

I hone in on my sight, x-ray vision and hearing. I hear multiple heart beats and a few whimpers and screams for help.

We have people trapped inside and the fire department are trying their best to pull them out but the fire is spreading too fast and is getting more dangerous.

If it continues to escalate at this rate they will all be trapped. We cannot let that happen.

 _"Okay we got multiple civilians trapped inside, you guys are going to have to use your freeze breath, and if that doesn't work you're going to have to be fast because that thing is coming down soon."_ Winslow says.

"Got any idea on how you wanna approach this one Little El?" I ask her.

Whenever we team up on these things I always ask her what she would do. I trust her judgment and she's been in this hero business more than I have and she generally seems to have better ideas in terms of well...being a hero.

"Well...i guess we're going to have to do both. You use your freeze breath and clear the way while I get the civilians out." Kara says.

That is a not a bad plan, I can see that working.

 _"Shouldn't Rei be the one to get the people out? She's faster."_ Winslow quips.

I chuckle when I see Kara roll her eyes. She is not a big fan of falling second to me when it comes to our powers.

Alexandra was right in saying Little El is sour at being _'dethroned'_ as the _'Champion of Earth'_...which is a thing, apparently.

"She is faster yes, but she also has stronger lungs and won't blow out her powers if she over does it." Kara answers.

That...is a good point.

 _"Right, true. Okay, well I suggest started on the west wing of the building, their the ones the most trapped, the others might have a way out before you get to them."_ Winslow suggests.

"Got it. Let's go." Kara agrees.

We pick up speed and fly directly into the flaming building, using my x-ray vision, I find where the civilians are and immediately start putting out the fires.

I speed through the entire building, putting out the flames and stopping any debris from crushing anyone.

The building not stable but it can still stand so I refrain from damaging anything else when clearing a way for Kara to get the civilians out safely.

Ugh, there is just so much smoke even I am having trouble.

I take another scan of the building to make sure I did not miss anything. It looks clear but I will just go another round just in case.

"Agent Schott, Supergirl? is that everyone?" I ask.

"It looks like we got everyone out just fine, a few injured but they're all relatively okay." Kara answers.

 _"Yep, no strays being picked up on signal, nice work ladies."_ Winslow adds.

Okay good. Still, I do my round, checking every room thrice, every nook and cranny even the smallest of children or animals could be trapped in or hiding.

The damages are great but not that horrible I suppose. This will definitely take a little more to fix but it is repairable.

"Reign? What is the hold up, buddy? You good?" Kara asks through the comm.

"Yes, I am fine. I was just checking again." I say.

I walk out the building and up to the firemen and police officers tending to the victims.

My chest pulls a little at the sight of injured workers. Some with some heavy burns, others with broken bones.

Humans are so fragile. Almost anything can kill them, and sometimes it is because they cannot receive the necessary treatment and medical attention.

Hmm...perhaps I could talk to Lena about designing something for humans as well. Something that will help.

I know some diseases cannot be cured...not yet at least, some are inherently contracted others not, but diseases can be treated with medicines.

But...physical injuries and disabilities cannot. Some injuries are fatal and others break the spirit. I admire those that overcome those. Especially if it had stopped them from living or following previous dreams or goals.

A brief flash back from when I had broken Alexandra's leg passes my vision. The pain and fear on her face, that day, the frustration and shadowed appearance of days during her recovery through Samantha's eyes.

I wince. Not a day goes by when I do not fell guilty for that. Of course she has forgiven me but I do see the small specks of frustration and sadness in her eyes during training when her leg gives her problems.

The scar is still there. I see Samantha trace over it absent-mindedly, she does that to all of Alexandra's scars but I will always feel that sting for that particular one.

"Reign!"

I am broke out my musings but Kara once again. I turn to her and she is looking at me with concern, that crinkle in her brow she's had since she was a child and the same that Alexandra has as well.

"Sorry, I was lost in my head." I tell her.

"Yeah I could tell when you didn't hear me call you that last three times. Is everything alright, you've been really out of it lately." She says.

"I know, I've just been getting used to some things and now with the new projects I've been working on, I've been spending a lot of time in my lab." I admit as we float up into sky and fly back towards the DEO.

"Yeah I know. Alex said you've been staying up late at home as well, busy working on them. Apparently Sam tried to hide your stuff once." Kara says.

I smile at this. She is correct. Samantha did try and hide my work from me one day. It did not work because when we bonded I had seen where she had hid them. Honestly, that was a bit of blonde moment for her.

I did get the message though. But it is only a matter of time before she tells me I can't bring work home with me.

"Yes she did. Needless to say that failed but I understood her frustration. I am still a little new to my independent life. I am not very good at being human." I say.

"Yep, I know that struggle. Earth is very different to Krypton. It took a while for me to adjust. Though you don't have to be human Reign, you're not." She tells me.

"Even your heart isn't human despite your emotions and how you feel. It is going to be overwhelming at times I'm sure you know, but that doesn't mean you need to change." She adds.

It is funny, how the roles have changed. Usually I am the one giving her life advice, telling her about the real world and what it is like.

Although I am her mentor, she is mine as well. I might have watched from Samantha's eyes but I have not had the human experience as Kara has.

Most of my knowledge is just what I know from observation and second hand experience from being within Samantha.

Actually living it is a whole different experience.

Kara is the only one who understands that. Samantha has an idea but she does not get it the way Kara does.

Samantha does not have to pretend to be human or pretend to know what human experiences are like because she grew up as a human, oblivious to her alien heritage.

Kara and I grew up knowing we are different. Knowing of a world we had once lost...now found, but those scars are still on our hearts.

Kara stops in mid air and turns to me, her expression soft and understanding.

"Hey, don't over think things. Just be who you are and don't worry too much about what's going on around you." She says.

"Also don't be afraid to feel. You're allowed to have emotions Reigny." She adds with a smirk.

Ugh, I genuinely _despise_ that nickname and she knows it. I do not mind the other nickname _'Rei'_ or even when they call me _'Rei Rei'_ but dear Rao _'Reigny'_ makes me want to pull off my own ears and throw them into a shredder.

She gigglings and then latches onto me, leaving a sloppy kiss on my cheek, bleh. I swear she is like a puppy.

"Okay, I am going to go see my wife. Remember what I said. I love you." She says and looks at me waiting.

She's not going to leave until I say it back, but I'm stubborn and just look at her with an annoyed expression on my face.

She just carries on smiling, blue eyes shining. Unfortunately, she's stubborn as well.

I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Yeah yeah I love you too." I grumble out.

She beams and claps her hands before hugging me again. I admit I do enjoy her enthusiastic affection, even if affection itself is still something the solider inside me tries to fight. Don't judge me.

She let's go and flies off into the direction of L-Corp yelling her departure as she goes. Some things never change.

I turn and continue my journey to the DEO. That is until I hear a distant explosion in the distance. I turn to it and see that something had gone wrong near the docks.

Looks like several oil tanks have gone up in flames and are leaking into the water near the fishing docks. That's not good.

I also know Kara heard it but I can handle this one.

"It is alright Little El I'll take this one by myself. You go spend time with your wife." I yell out to her.

"You sure, Rei?" I hear her say.

"Positive. I could use a distraction from my work for a little while." I tell her.

It will give me a chance to think about what she told me. I have been conflicted about something as of late and have not told anyone about it. Not even Samantha but something tells me she might know anyway.

"Okay, if you're sure. Be careful."

"I will."

 **Sam's POV**.

"Alex, I am going to kill you, I am at work, literally anyone could come in, including your sister." I tell Alex but I'm probably not being convincing since my voice breaks into a moan somewhere in the middle of my sentence.

She is currently straddling my lap on the couch, kissing and licking on my neck. Our make out session might have gotten a little too heated.

"Hmm, I don't think so. She's probably making googly eyes at Lena and Riley right now, I saw her drop in just before I left Lena's office." she tells me.

Alex had come over at lunchtime as usual with Riley. Like always she passes by Lena's office and says hi, also giving Riley a chance to see her nerd Aunt, it does make them both happier.

Though this time, Lena has been having a particularly hard time today and well...she wanted to spend time with her baby niece and who am I to say no to that.

So Riley is currently with Lena in her office and apparently Kara is also there now.

God this so unprofessional but I honestly couldn't care less. I grab her by her ass and flip us over so I'm on top with her laying beneath.

She squeaks at the sudden switch and I have to chuckle a little at that. She hates when I tell her she makes cute sounds.

I smile down at her, God she's so beautiful. I lean down and she meets me half way. I'll never get tired of kissing her.

Everytime she does my heart goes into overdrive, like even if it's just a short and sweet kiss on the cheek my heart sings.

Reign teases me endlessly about it in the form of complaining because she obviously also feels the effects through our bond.

Alex moans into the kiss and trails her hands down my chest, pulling my shirt out my pants and laying them on my sides.

I shiver at the contact, her touch leaving hot embers everywhere, spreading through my being. I pull away from the kiss and start trailing down her jaw to her neck.

She let's out a breathy moan and I feel her heart beat pick up, her legs spreading more so I can slot in and be closer.

I feel her hands move higher and higher slowly, either because she wants to tease me or she's just too distracted. Probably both.

_Thud!_

Oh my fucking God! What the hell! Seriously! I hear Alex groan, also having heard someone land on the balcony.

Probably Reign since Kara is with Lena.

"Oh, my apologies, I did not mean to interrupt." I hear Reign say.

Of course I knew it was her, I could feel her presence the second she landed. I am both happy and frustrated. Though now I have more teasing material because I can feel her blush.

Wouldn't be the first time she's walked in on us.

Though that means she was too focused on something else to realize what was happening or else she would have felt the effects as usual.

I hop off Alex and we fix our appearance, turning to her. Alex is smirking despite her frustration. Reign is blushing furiously behind her mask. Adorable.

She is standing there is her super suit, though her cape in bunched in her hands. That's weird.

"Hey, Rei. You okay?" I ask.

She's avoiding eye contact. That can only mean one thing. What did she do?

"Reign..." I trail off sternly.

She shuffles nervously, clinging to the bunched cape in her hands-- _why is her cape in her hands!?_

I hear a small sound come from it. Some sort of whine or yelp, very tiny sound. Reign pulls it closer to her chest and whispers to it. Shushing it gently.

"Hey Rei...whatcha got there?" Alex asks with a raised eyebrow.

What is going on, Reign what did you do? What was that small sound. Capes don't whine. They don't make adorable little noises!

Reign walks closer, biting her lip and she has a look in her eyes like a scared child. Now I'm scared. What the hell.

She then pouts, looking down at the bundle of cape in her hands. Then she begins to unwrap it. I didn't even know it was wrapped what the fuck.

Then a small brown face pokes out from underneath, the same little whine I heard now much clearer.

Its a puppy.

A Boerboel by the looks of the small little bit wrinkly face and black snout. It is whimpering and I can see it shaking from here.

I let out a sigh of both relief and irritation. Seriously...a dog, here I was thinking it was some kind of weird alien thing that she always has a knack for finding.

I mean really, why is she nervous. It's a puppy for Christ's sake.

I feel Alex shaking with laughter next to me, probably thinking the same thing.

"Rei? What is this? Why do you have a dog wrapped in your cape?" I ask.

Reign takes off her mask and her eyes are big and frowning, pout still on her lips as she speaks, her hand placed gently on the shaking puppy's head.

I try not to completely swoon. It is always a sight to see Reign so gentle with things like this, especially when it comes to Riley, who she has warmed up to.

Has held her a few times since we all bathed her together but is still weird about it. The longest she's held Riley I think was about ten minutes before she was overwhelmed by her thoughts and immediately gave her back to me.

Progress.

"I found him at the docks. There was an oil leak in the water and he was struggling in it, almost drowned, luckily I pulled him out in time." She says and I can tell she's about to start ranting.

"I looked everywhere for his owner but I don't think he has one by the looks of him physically and well...he is literally scared of everything but me." She says with so much sadness in her voice.

Also confusion which I'm guessing is because she is still processing that the little guy is not afraid of her.

Again I say... Adorable.

She sits down on the floor in front of us, gently placing the puppy and cape in her lap, the little guy whines when he sees us and let's out a small yelp, curling into her cape, hiding.

My heart swells at the adorable action but breaks at why he does it. He's scared.

Reign slowly moves the cape and gently picks him up, he whines and cries loudly until she brings him up to her chest, softly reassuring him.

He's no bigger than Riley, about the length of my forearm. The rest of his physical appearance breaks my heart more.

He is skinny, he's ribs very visible, he's trembling, tiny whines coming from him. His tail between his legs, his coat is rough and stubby rather than  the smooth silky and shiny coat his breed is supposed to have.

He has a few sores on his little legs and he is damp and covered in black oil. He is just cowering against her and I can feel her own heart breaking.

"I-I didn't know what else to do, he's so scared, everyone I walked up to said he wasn't theirs and I wanted to take him to the vet or animal shelter but I don't know I just- I couldn't just..." She rants, trailing off softly.

 _'Abandon him'_ was what she was going to say. I could not only hear her say it but I felt it too. The look in her eyes says everything.

I look at Alex and she's watching the puppy with a sad frown on her face. The one where she's also thinking about something and if she's sad too it means it's not happy thoughts.

She must have sensed me looking because she turns to me, glancing at the pair with sad eyes. She's also got her scientist face on.

"What?" I ask her.

She bites her lip before she answers.

"It's just...he's a Boerboel right, you can see by his bone structure and face. Boerboels are known for their bravery and confidence, even as pups. It's a little concerning that he's so terrified." She says softly.

"One of the people I spoke to said he might have been abused and left for dead, probably the runt of the bunch." Reign says and her eyes tear up in anger and sadness.

"Probably. Boerboels are not very common in America. Their origins are South Africa if I remember correctly. One of the most powerful and loyal breed of dogs in the world." Alex says.

"You said you found him at the dock, if he was abandoned, whoever left him probably didn't want the weak one of the pack. It would explain why he's afraid of other people." She adds.

"They love people, in fact. Though they are known for getting aggressive towards other dogs, they are lovable animals, extremely loyal and protective." She finishes.

Why does she know so much about these dogs. I mean she did just say they are not local breeds and are from another freaking continent.

"How do you know so much about them?" I finally ask, Reign also just as curious but is more focused on calming down the little puppy.

Alex blushes and looks away sheepishly, almost embrassed. She clears her throat and avoids eye contact.

"uhm uh..." She clears her throat.

"When uh, when I was still with Maggie we uh, we were looking to adopt at some point and I uh did a lot of research on a lot of different dogs." She says awkwardly.

....................Oh.

"That's it? Seriously?" I ask.

She gives me that look where she's annoyed and relieved. Seriously did she think I would be jealous or something, come on.

I like Maggie, she's awesome. Of course there are times I will be a little envious of her bond with Alex especially since they dated and she was Alex's gay awakening but honestly I don't really mind.

Besides Alex is mine now so...

"Anyway...yeah he's behavior is a little concerning. Also we should probably look into this. Animal cruelty is one of the crimes I think someone should be punished by death." She says completely serious.

Well...okay then. I mean same, though I will admit I had never really had a special connection to animals and pets.

I used to be allergic to cats and that kind of made me butt hurt as a child because I was always fascinated by animals too but life was like 'nope'. So I basically kept my distance.

I look to Reign because she's been silent, she's busy petting the poor, still trembling, pup in her arms who is a lot calmer but still whimpering and yelping softly on occasion.

She looks up at us with such innocence and hope. Oh God I know what comes next.

I should have seen this sooner, honestly. I remember Ruby giving me the same look every time we passed the pet store back in Metropolis.

She would always want to go inside to see the animals and I would suffer with my allergies but it was totally worth seeing the excited look on her face.

Though it would always come back to bite me when I had to shut her down when she asked if she could take one home.

There were so many times I almost gave in, but there were a few factors that made me say no. And my allergies were not one of them.

I would have gladly drowned myself in that allergy medication if it meant my gem could have a pet companion to grow up with.

That look Ruby always gave me is that same one Reign is giving us now, with the tiny bundle of whimpering mess clinging with weak limbs to her chest.

"Can we keep him?" she asks.

Her voice so small and hopeful, afraid for the answer but confident in her determination to convince us if the answer is no.

I look at Alex and she looks at me. I mean, do we even have a choice at this point. I swear if we say no, Reign will literally move out for real this time just so she can keep him.

That's an interesting thought that came out of nowhere and now caught me off guard because I just realised it wasn't my own. Reign, _what the fuck._

"I know it's sudden and out of nowhere and I know there's a lot we're trying to figure out and get used to especially with Riley and you know with the split but I think it would be good for all of us." Reign starts to rant.

Yep, saw that coming. Nervous rants run in the family.

"Ruby has always wanted a pet, but never got to have one, this will give her that experience she missed as a child and Riley will get to have that as well."

I wonder how long she's been thinking about this.

"I heard that having pets is good for children especially growing up with them, it would be great for Riley, I think."

Probably since she found him.

"Little El told me that when she first came to Earth, she had a cat named Streaky. Also a stray like her and she said he was the one to help her get the confidence in controlling her powers-"

Yeah that was a cute and inspirational story, definitely helped me when I was still weird about my powers.

"I guess it makes sense and well...i surprisingly don't have that same fear in holding him then when I do Riley... I mean I do obviously but...i suppose it's not as intense but I do feel a lot more confident in my control when I hold him-"

That's...that's good, confidence is good, progressive. Alex is literally shaking with silent laughter next to me and honestly, this adorable rant is to die for.

"-would be good for Riley too when she gets her powers. Growing up with a pet, learning how control her strength, trust herself with her powers and abilities, I don't want her to end up like me, afraid of what I am capable of-"

Okay! Whoa...maybe she thought of this a little too much, how did she get to that conclusion? That took a dark turn. This just went from cute to depressing.

I mean I knew Reign was having trouble with this whole thing of Riley being made as she was but I had no idea she feared Riley might end up being afraid of herself like she is.

I look at Alex and her eyes are wide with shock, apparently also having been caught off guard by that.

She's still ranting.

"Reign..."

"-it would be beneficial to the whole family, and it will give this little guy a second chance-"

"Reign..."

"-everyone in our family has been given that second chance. Besides El Mayarah, second chances is basically our family code-"

"Reign..."

"-I mean look at him. He's terrified by everything, I  can't even talk too loud or it will startle him. Look at those big brown eyes, it's like looking at myself but...my fear is the opposite-"

"Reign!"

Both my other half and the puppy yelp at the sound of my voice. The young pup whimpering and wiggling against Reign, trying to climb up over her shoulder but is took weak so just settles for hiding he's face in her neck.

Alex shakes her head and face palms with a sigh.

Right, probably shouldn't have been so loud...oops.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." I apologize.

Reign relaxes and let's out a breath, still comforting the cowering fur ball. I turn to Alex, hoping she is okay with this. 

She looks at me...then at Reign and then at the Puppy and then at me again. Then she sighs, running a hand through her hair.

She looks back at me, asking if I'm okay with this. Really, that's what I'm asking you.

We both turn to Reign who then holds up the Puppy in a way that we can see his face, despite his trembling form and whimpering.

Wow he's eyes are just so brown. He's tiny black snout is adorable and the little bit of black fur around his eyes reminds me of Reign when she wears her mask.

Reign gives us a hopeful smile, her eyes still shining, she's already attached to the little guy. I narrow my eyes at her.

"You already have a name for him, don't you." I say knowingly with a raised eyebrow and she smiles brightly.

"Pancake."

"Of course..."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pancake...the dogs name is Pancake...of course Rei would name him that.
> 
> Btw I used to have a Boerboel named Storm so my knowledge is mostly on my experience with her and also a little research.
> 
> I thought bringing a dog into the mix would be cute and I am so going with it.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions and plans are made. Alex talks to Jess. Pancake gets a bath. Sam is awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, this holiday season is kicking my ass. My poor bank account is screaming.
> 
> This chapter is somewhat cute though. I don't know when the next one will be up but hopefully soon.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 8

**Alex's POV.**

Okay...so...this is happening.

Reign just flew in with a stray puppy that she had apparently named... _Pancake._

I mean what else right?

Anyways, so Pancake it seems, is a little shaken which is heart breaking because he's just _so_ small and you can see the fear in his entire being.

Of course Reign would take a liking to him though, he does kind of remind me of her in a sense.

"Okay, first things first, Pancake is going to need to go to the vet for a check up. Make sure he's...relatively healthy...in a sense considering his condition." Sam says next to me.

That's a good and logical idea, one that I was thinking of as well. I mean who knows how long the little guy has been on his own, where his been and what he may or may not have come into contact with.

Reign doesn't seem to be too happy about that. Well she did say she didn't want to take him to the vet because she doesn't necessarily trust anyone to not hurt him.

Not a... _irrational_ fear, it's understandable actually but come on, I don't think everyone working in a animal hospital is a evil. Classic Reign paranoia.

Again, understandable.

Sam and I are the same with her, Ruby and Riley. Overprotective doesn't even come close to it.

"But...he is terrified of everything, I do not think he will be able to calm down enough for them to check him properly." Reign says and then looks at me.

"Can't you do it?" she asks and jeez there's even a tiny pout there.

It would make things a lot easier for the little guy but unfortunately I did not study to be a veterinarian. I specialize in human and alien mostly and those, _although_ similar to animal, are very different.

"Sorry Rei, but Pancake is going to need to see a professional. Someone who knows what they're doing." I tell her softly.

Her pout gets bigger and she frowns sadly, pulling the trembling puppy closer to her chest.

Wow he is just so scared honestly I wanna find whoever left him for dead and squeeze them until they pop. Poor thing, he didn't deserve what he's been through.

Sam gets up and sits down in front of Reign, Pancake whimpering a little louder, squirming away and further up, or at least trying to, Reign's chest to get away from the new intrusion.

You can see the little bit of hurt on my wife's face and that hurt me. Sam loves animals but she's never really gotten the opportunity to really bond with one because of her previous allergies.

Instead she turns her attention to her twin.

"Hey, I know he's scared, but if we want to help him, we have to do it right." She says and gently caresses her face.

It's still a marvel to watch them together, especially when they're like this. All caring and soft. It's special and I am truly honored to be able to witness it on the daily.

It's also when they challenge each other. That's fun too.

You'd think Reign would be the dominant one of the two. She backs down from her twin more times than she will admit.

At least when they're having ridiculous arguments or goofing off. You know, so Reign doesn't accidentally hurt Sam either physically or emotionally.

Not so sure about if they were to....you know-

 _Why_ did my mind immediately go _there_ of all places! What the hell Danvers.

I mean I guess it wouldn't be the first time I've had that thought. I think the first was when Lena, Kara and I entered their combined minds all those years ago but that was purely a moment of weakness.

My crush standing side by side with a double who looks exactly like her through and through, anyone who immediately think of-

-Nevermind moving on, _point is_ , Reign eventually and reluctantly agrees to taking Pancake to the vet.

"I suppose you're right. I just...I don't want him to be any more afraid than he is now." Reign says softly, petting Pancake's little head.

He is kinda cute once you get pass the dirt, oil and grime. His little black nose and the black around his eyes making him look like a little raccoon.

"We should probably get him cleaned up, maybe give him something to eat and some water. Who knows how long it's been for him." I say.

"Good idea, you can give him a bath here and we have some left overs for him when his done." Sam agrees.

Reign floats up slowly, Pancake whimpering a little at the sudden movements. Poor little guy. He's traumatized.

She moves to the bathroom and then stops in her tracks before turning to face us again. She looks toward Sam and glances down at Pancake with a worried look.

"Uh, you should probably be there with me, maybe help." She says.

Wait why? It is obvious he wants to be near no one but her. Sam frowns and pouts, crossing her arms.

"Why? He made it very clear that he doesn't like me." She says.

Aww she's butt hurt because the puppy is scared of her. She's so dramatic but honestly same. I'd be sad too if a cute doggo didn't like me. Dogs are awesome. Cats too, though I prefer dogs.

"Well, he has to get used to you. When we take him to the vet I can't exactly stroll in there as myself. We're going to be merged but you'll be at the front lines meaning you're going to be the one with him the most." Reign explains.

That's...an excellent point. Pancake feels safer with Reign but at the vet it will have to be Sam with him.

Hopefully he will feel that same security he does when they are merged. He'll be able to tell Reign is still there...right? 

I mean he can tell the difference between them now already...though that is kinda easy besides the fact that they have the same face.

Reign with the red eyes and black suit and Sam with the hazel brown eyes and power suits.

Hmm...

"Uuh, you have a good point but, I mean is this a good idea?" Sam asks a little nervous and sceptical.

"Well, either we try now or he will definitely be wailing like Riley the whole time we're there." Reign responds.

Oh that's...that's not something I want to witness. I already hate when Riley cries, it's heart breaking watching this little furball cower at everything.

Knowing Riley, if Pancake cries in front of her, she will start crying too just because he is and then they'll both be crying and then Reign will start crying because they're crying and I don't think my heart will survive that.

Oof, just thinking about that makes me sad. Please let's not go there at _any_ point in time. That's just too much.

Especially because Reign rarely cries. Like it has to be _extremely_ emotional for to cry. Not like get little emotional episodes but i mean like actually shead a tear.

Most times she just steels herself up and basically sucks up her tears in any situation that makes her want to cry but sometimes she can't handle it.

Where am I going with this? I had a point.

Oh right, yes Sam and Pancake should bond and become buddies so we can avoid a possible cry-pocolyps.

"Yeah I think you probably get in there and at least try. It wouldn't hurt right?" I try and convince my gorgeous wife who looks like a kicked puppy.

Ironically because we have a literal kicked puppy in the room. Adorable, I love her so much.

She hugs herself, staring at Pancake with that dangerous pout of hers that all the Arias ladies seem to share. Frankly i don't think it will work on Pancake.

Pancake...yep still a little weird.

And they told me _'Gertrude'_ was a horrible name for a dog. At least it is an actual name and not the name of breakfast food.

"I guess it's worth a shot. We might as well get used to each other. Though it will be a little weird having a pet that will run away when they see you instead of toward you." Sam says and grumbles out the last part.

I smile and kiss her softly, patting her on the back.

"Great, he'll fit right in with the family. We have knack for being weird and not what you'd expect." I say playfully with a wink and she just sends me a half hearted glare before walking to the bathroom with Reign.

"Have fun!"

"Shut up!"

* _yelp!_ *

"Sorry...Pancake..."

I love my family.

Okay, so while they're doing...that...I'm going to go hang out with my kid and sisters. Feels good.

It feels really good to call Lena my sister in law, Honestly. I remember the first time I actually did call her sister and she started crying.

That was an emotional time for both of us.

Kara, Sam and Reign later found us drunk on the floor of her and Kara's living room playing chess. Even when completely hammered Lena is the undisputed champ. That game was bad too.

I walk out the office and make my way over to Lena's. I can already hear the excited and happy laughter from behind the door. Jess has a big smile on her face as she works on her computer.

"How long do you think it will be before they decide to have one of their own?" she asks when she sees me.

I chuckle at this. It's been a running thing between the rest of our friends and family on how adorable and funny it is on how obsessed Kara and Lena with Riley.

Seriously, it won't be long before they decide to either adopt, or have one of their own test tubed or somehow get Lena pregnant.

It's funny how their now more than a few ways for two women to have a baby of their own DNA when like a few years ago it was mostly just an idea or not the most popular and successful thing.

Kryptonian technology is awesome.

Maybe when Riley is like four years old we can have another kid. It will be great for her to grow up with someone a little closer to her age seeing as Ruby is like sixteen years older than her.

Besides I think it would be good for her to experience that _love hate sibling rivalry_ I share with Kara. It's a special bond like no other.

Just something about loving to be mad annoying to your sibling but also have their back unconditionally even when you blackmail them with sometimes empty threats.

That is always fun.

"I don't know but I feel it won't be long now. Lena has that look in her eye every time she sees the little traitor." I say and lean against the desk.

"You see it too huh. Yep, been a long time since I've seen it. The last was when she meet Ruby when she was just a little toddler." Jess chuckles lightly.

"I can imagine, I saw all Ruby's baby pictures. If I didn't know any better, I'd say her and Sam were Ruby's moms and that she had secretly been hiding them from the world for obvious reasons." I say with a playful whisper.

She laughs at this.

"Right, I was convinced that too when I first meet them. Honestly, it would have made sense back then." She says.

"Oh yes definitely, I'm not gonna lie I was a little jealous of their bond and was slightly ticked off when I found out she had Sam during that whole WorldKiller mess." I admit and she smiles in understanding.

"Can only imagine what Kara might have thought or felt." she says.

"Oof, don't get me started on that one." I say with slight roll of my eyes and she giggles.

"She claims she not the jealous type but we all know that's bullshit." she says and this time I laugh.

"True. Well I'll let you get back to work. I need to try and steal my kid back from them." I say and send her a friendly wink and she laughs, shaking her head before turning back to her computer.

I make my way to the door, knock twice before entering.

The first thing I see is Lena and Kara sitting on the floor by the couch on that awesome white fluffy rug, Riley laying between them, giggling every time Lena plays with her tiny hands and Kara makes running motions with her legs, making her do the splits.

Her toys that were in her diaper bag are just lying everywhere around them as well as a empty bottle. Good they fed her so she'll be ready for her nap soon.

Hopefully before we have to leave to take Pancake to the vet and then go pick Ruby up from school before going to her league game.

At least they're playing a home game tonight so that's good.

"Hey you three goofballs, what are you up too?" I ask as I walk up to them.

Apon hearing my voice, Riley turns her head, almost rolling over onto her tummy as she does so.

The smile she gives me the most precious thing in the universe. I love this little bean and her toothless grin. Oh she's so cute. My heart just grows every time she looks at me, smiles or laughs. God I love it.

"Hey little traitor, you being good for you auntie's?" I say and drop down next to them.

They laugh and aww as Riley reaches out for me, squealing.

I'll never get tired of hearing her little noises. It's only a matter of time before she starts formulating semi-coherent words or what I guess is supposed to be words.

I am not ready for that yet.

I pick her up and she giggles when I start peppering her with loud kisses. I just love having her in my arms! She's so cute!

"Did you have fun with your auntie's huh?" I ask and blow raspberries on her cheeks making her laugh.

"Oh we had so much fun, didn't we munchkin." Kara says and pokes Riley's side gently making her squirm and giggle.

"We were trying to get her to say our names. Didn't work." Lena chuckles.

"Oh of course not. Her first word will be my name, isn't that right my little nugget." I say and boop her tiny nosey.

She just gives me a toothless smile and kicks her legs, her big brown eyes holding so much joy. Ugh, she's so squishy.

"Pfft, please we all know it's going to be Reign's." Kara says with a playful eye roll to which Lena chuckles.

"Right, Maggie said the same thing." I say, remembering the call a few weeks ago.

"Speaking of Reign. You'll never believe what she flew in with now today." I say.

"It could really be anything with her. Let's not forget her randomly flying into to the zoo to pet the _'Pretty Kitty'_ which in actual fact was a fully grown tiger." Lena comments.

Yeah that was a eventful day. Sam and I were just chilling at home watching some T.V while Rei was out and about doing her hero thing.

Next thing we know there's a breach at the zoo where a bunch of trouble makers _'accidentally'_ entered into the tiger habitat.

Reign was there immediately and literally sat down holding the large feline like it was a small little house cat.

There's a whole video circling the internet of _'Reign's adorable moments'_. She hates it but we love it.

Reign is a grump most of the time but she can't really turn off her heart in some situations. She's got a soft spot for earths creatures.

"Close. Apparently she found a tiny puppy trapped in an oil spill down by the docks. She and Sam are currently giving the little guy a bath in the basin." I say.

Kara's eyes immediately brighten at the mention of a puppy but then she frowns sadly.

"Aww it was trapped in the oil? Is he okay?" she asks concerned, then turns to the wall lowering her glasses.

"Not really. Poor thing has been abandoned and was most probably abused. We're going to take him to the vet to get him checked and treated." I say and bounce Riley a bit as she sucks my thumb.

"He's so small, what breed is he? Oh my Rao his shaking so much. Why is Sam so awkward? Oh no his so scared, Alex!" Kara rambles.

Really. I nudge her arm and she snaps out of it. It's impolite to spy.

"Okay, one, he looks like he might be a pure breed Boerboel. Two, he is pretty much terrified of everything but Reign and Sam is awkward because she probably doesn't want to scare him any more than he already is." I say answering all her questions.

"Oh jeez. That doesn't sound too good. I hope he will be alright." Lena says.

"Yeah, me too, but I'm sure he will be. We're taking him home with us so it seems. Rei is already so attached to him." I say.

It's charming really. How she is with him after literally just finding him. I stand by what I previously said before. Reign has more of a human heart than most humans.

And thats saying something because she doesn't have a human heart.

I think I just confused myself a little. Did that make sense?

"Aww that's so cute. So Ry is going to have a companion closer to her own age, huh? How about that. A puppy sibling." Lena says and gently caresses Riley's cheek.

"Yep, I'd say I wish I had one of those growing up but I basically did." I say playfully and Kara pouts.

"Am not pupper." She says in a cutesy small voice and we burst out laughing.

"I think it will be good for us. Rei and Ry especially. It's not everyday Rei actually asks us for something and Ry could use a small buddy." I say.

"Rei said you told her about Streaky." I add looking at Kara.

She smiles bittersweetly, head down and eyes a little glossy. Lena sees this and scoots over to her and hugs her close, kissing her cheek and holding her arm. Aww they're so cute. I'm in love with their love.

"She thinks it might help with her and Ry's control over their powers. I think so too. I saw how confident you got once you started holding him. Maybe it will work for them as well." I say.

I look down at my daughter, she's calm and content with life, just gazing around the room, seemingly fascinated by the white furniture and flashy objects.

I can see why Reign thinks about the things she does when it comes to Ry. How protective and a little paranoid considering what her, Sam and Kara had to go through.

Some not even concerning their powers. Just their innocence and maybe adolescents taken from them because they were thrown into the big bad world so suddenly at such a young age.

She probably fears Riley might end up experiencing that as well.

And maybe she's right, because surely at some point Riley will suddenly have that illusion ripped away from her when she comes of age. Everyone goes through it, it's inevitable.

"Well it's a great idea. Not only will you be making everyone happy, especially Ruby who has been wanting a pet since she was little, you'll be giving the little guy a warm and loving home." Lena says, rubbing Kara's shoulder and kissing her cheek again.

"Yeah, he will be a nice addition to our whacky family huh Ry Ry." I say and tickle Riley's little feet making her kick happily.

"Wait, if you are keeping him, who's going to watch him during the day. I mean if he's afraid of everyone but Reign how will that work, she can't exactly take him on missions or to work." Lena asks.

That's a great question but I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it. But also knowing Rei, she'll probably stuff him in her top, he's little head poking out and waltz into the DEO like it's normal.

I know J'onn will have a hissy fit but she won't care. I don't even know how many times Reign has completely waved off the rules and regulations of the DEO just because.

At least the ones that won't drastically affect the entire organization, just the little things. Not like anyone is brave enough to approach her besides myself but honestly most of those times I agree with her so...

"Eh, we'll figure that out later but for now we'll just make sure he's healthy and okay. We are already trying to get him comfortable with Sam since they will be merging." I say.

"Makes sense. Does he have a name yet?" Kara asks.

"Pancake."

"Pancake?"

"Pancake."

"Reign?"

"Who else."

"Well, it's better than Gertrude."

Seriously...

Later.

**Sam's POV.**

Bathing Pancake...was an experience.

For one, the little guy was trying his very best to not cry and yelp every time I touched him and I tried my very best to not run away.

Reign being there obviously helped a little but damn, he has probably been through hell if he was even afraid of the water.

Then again, almost drowning not even two hours ago...yeah I'd be sceptical too.

It started off rocky but I guess seeing as I was not going to hurt him and was actually trying to console and calm him down, show him I mean him no harm eventually got him to comply a bit.

He's still shit scared but at least he will let me hold him without trying to squirm away.

Rei was so gentle with him. It was definitely a sight to see as she tried to keep him from trying to jump out the basin as soon as his tiny paws touched water.

She asked me to hold him while she tried to calm him down. I could hear and feel his little heart beat hammering in his chest.

It reminded me of when the others would have nightmares. Especially Alex and Reign. Same feeling and everything.

Eventually he stopped struggling and was just trembling and whining for a the remainder of his bath.

Since Rei was the one comforting him, I was the one who had to clean him. I tried to be as gentle as possible, try not to scare him with my touches as a scrubbed him clean.

Just feeling his ribs so clearly and hearing his whimpering and cries every time I brushed over a sore, scar and or open wound broke my heart into tiny pieces.

After all dirt and grim was cleaned off it somehow made him look worse. Like all that gunk just covered all the other stuff.

He really was going through hell wasn't he. Patches of fur missing from his body, a little nip missing from his left ear right at the bottom and Reign said she saw his right hind leg was fractured.

That explains why he can't really walk or stand properly. You can see just by how he moves, or tries to at least.

You have to admire his persistence and will to live. Thinking he's in danger and immediately tries to get away from it even if he's not.

Anyway after his bath we let him eat the rest of our leftovers. Of course he stayed with Reign, not very comfortable with the new faces, while the rest of us talked amongst ourselves quietly in my office.

Which is where we currently are.

Lena was silently walking around, lulling Riley to sleep and Kara was making googly eyes at her the whole time. I have some pretty cute pictures to send to Eliza.

Alex was busy researching somethings as well as looking for the best animal hospital to go to. And by research I mean a full background check on pretty much every employee there currently.

I was carrying on with my work and once Riley was asleep in her carrier, Lena got back to hers as well, though she stayed in my office with the rest of us.

Kara too, sitting next to Lena on the couch with her laptop as she worked on her article.

Alex is sitting on the floor by said couch, watching over Riley as she sleeps, going through her phone, making notes on a small note pad she found in my draw.

Reign...well Reign is currently laying under my desk with Pancake. This would be weird if it wasn't something that would happen quite often.

Sometimes when Reign felt like it, she would show up at my office and just crawl under my desk as I worked, that is if we weren't merged.

Sometimes she prefers it there as to not disturb me while I work but still be close to me. I like when she does that and it has been a while.

She managed to get Pancake to sleep as well, he is laying on her chest as he snoozes. She just lies there, one arm behind her head, the other petting him softly.

Her foot crossed over her leg and curled around my own calf. It's a comfort for both of us, needing to have some kind of contact.

Also if an unwelcomed guest decides to barge in we can easily merge through said contact without them seeing her.

That would be suspect.

Not like anyone can sneak up on Reign but still, better safe than sorry.

"Hey, since it's Friday, that means Ruby has a night game right?" Kara asks.

"Yep, starts at 7 I think." Alex answers.

"That's a bit late don't you think?" Lena asks.

"Normally, yes but she's playing with the Ladies team now. The big leagues. No more little Leagues." I say.

Yeah, before Ruby was playing for the under 17 age group at her soccer club but this year they asked her to join the Ladies team.

Usually they wouldn't take anyone under 18 mostly because of things like school and homework but for her and Jamie they made an exception after watching the two of them at the last set of trials.

Not without our permission of course. 

It was a big step for them and a lot of stuff changed, like training time was longer and they trained Monday to Wednesday, rest Thursday and then their League games all on Friday nights at 7.

Tonight is their first League match of the season. She's a little nervous to be playing in the big leagues but excited if this morning was any indication.

"Oh yes I remember now. Are they playing away?" Lena asks.

"Nope, it is thankfully a home game. Though as much as I love watching her play, I am not looking forward to freezing my ass off." Alex grumbles.

Reign chuckles at this as well as myself.

No matter what the weather might be like, Alex will always complain. It's always too hot or too cold. There's no in-between.

It just so happens that soccer season is between winter and fall so it's just going to be relatively cold every game.

Luckily for us, we have our walking heater Reign who is unaffected by the weather.

We'll just merge and Alex, Riley and now apparently Pancake, will just huddle in with me as we watch the game.

"How do you think Ruby will react to seeing Pancake?" Kara asks.

"Probably the same way you did, darling." Lena answers with a giggle when Kara pouts.

"Hopefully she won't get destracted during the game." I say. 

"Please if anyone is going to have a hard time tonight it's Pancake. He's going to be surrounded by people." Reign says and I can hear the grumpy grumble and concern in her voice.

Oof, today is turning out to be interesting and it looks like it's far from over.

This is definitely going to be an experience.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Thats so cute. I remember when I was younger I used to go with my mother to work sometimes and I would just sit under her desk either coloring or listening music, just playing around before taking a nap.
> 
> One of my fondest childhood memories because back then I felt really close to her so it just makes sense that Reign Ruby and Sam might do the same sometimes.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancake's check up. Alex meets nice strangers. Adorable fluff and Reign is just precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yeah sorry for the late update. Festive time is like so hectic but I finally get to post.
> 
> Happy holidays. It's 20 bi teen and a happy new queer to you all!
> 
> Here ya go.
> 
> Again, sorry.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 9

**Sam's POV**

"This is a horrible idea. Can't you just _pretend_ to be me?" I ask my tear drop double.

She just looks at me with that look I always give Alex and Lena when they say something crazy or do something impulsively stupid.

Okay so even my idea sounded ridiculous to my ears but hey it was worth a shot.

"You think I haven't thought about that. Trust me, I hate this just as much as you but you said it yourself, we have to do this the right way." Reign says to me.

I look down at the tiny fur ball in her arms, still trembling, still terrified. Me too buddy.

Myself, Reign and Alex are in the car, parked by the animal hospital. Reign and I have to merge so we can go in and get him checked. Honestly, curse my logic, it only ever makes me weird in these situations.

"This is a little funny. Come on babe, I'm sure it won't be that bad. I mean, at least he doesn't cry when you hold him, that's progress right." Alex says with an encouraging smile.

I love her, I really do, but she's not helping right now. I'm awkward around animals. Having to avoid them my whole life, it's not helping that I know jack shit about how to interact with them.

And now I'm going to have to walk into a building filled with them. Not just that but these animals are sick which is a little worse because that makes them a little unpredictable.

At least Ruby isn't here. She would definitely not let me live this down.

"Fine, fine. Let's just get this over with, we still have to pick up Ruby and go to the pet store. Probably get some medication for him as well." I say and look back at the little guy.

He stares back at me, entire body shaking but he's not as scared as before. He's undeniably adorable, it's almost comforting.

Reign reaches over from the back seat, holding him out. He whimpers a bit as I gently take him, oh God please don't wake Riley.

As soon as I have him in my arms his terrified sounds quiet down a bit, only occasionally slipping pass and he wiggles a bit, still not used to me.

Yeah me too little buddy but we're going to have to work on that if we're going to be roommates.

I reach back and Reign takes me hand. Immediately I feel the familiar sensation of our beings becoming one. Our minds and bodies binding and that barely there void I always feel disappears.

I'll never get tired of this feeling. Having Rei with me this way. After our near death experience and then our second separation that led to us being this way, I cherish every moment we are like this.

Pancake stops shaking and he's completely quiet now, calm even but his tiny heart is still racing.

 ** _'Looks like he can sense me. That is extraordinary.'_** Reign says.

'Well that's just mean. He only likes me because you here, that hurts my feelings.' I whine.

I'm so hurt, he's only good because Rei is here, that's so mean. I get it though but still. Ouch. Maybe one day he will like me with Rei.

"Aww that's so cute." Alex coos.

She's teasing because she knows I'm sour. Ugh, my wife is such a bitch sometimes but I like her so much.

I look down at Pancake and he is just staring at me with those adorable brown eyes. Oh my God he's so cute, I can't be mad at him.

"Come on little guy, let's get you the help you need, then we can go pick up Ruby so she can squeal my ears off. I do warn you though, she's a cuddler." I say and scratch lightly behind his good ear.

He flinches a little but eventually leans into my touch. Aww, I have been starved of this experience all my life. Stupid allergies, who's the bitch now.

 ** _'See, he likes you.'_** Reign says.

 _'No, he likes you. He only tolerates me because I'm part of you dumb dumb.'_ I say.

 ** _'Well he has to feel some kind of comfort if he is will to let you hold him even with me present. Stop being a whiny baby and just accept that you're growing on him.'_** she retort.

I mentally stick my tongue out at her and she laughs.

"Alright, let's go." I say and open my door, gently picking Pancake up and stepping out of the car.

"I got Riley, hopefully she doesn't wake up but I highly doubt that seeing as we are going to be surrounded by loud animals." Alex says as she gets out and walks over to the back seat and pulls out Riley in her carry on.

"I think those lead lined earmuffs are in her diaper bag, it should help drown out the sounds." I say, gently petting Pancake.

Poor guy's little fur is all rough and dirty. Don't worry tiny, well fix you up real good and you will be all shiny and new in no time.

Alex walks up beside me with Riley sleeping soundly in her carrier, adorable green earmuffs over her ears that are a little too big for her head. She looks so cute.

 ** _'You think Riley and Pancake will be comfortable enough to cuddle together. I saw a few pictures of children and puppies taking naps together. They are cute.'_** Reign asks.

Huh, that would actually be adorable.

 _'Well, Riley has yet to meet Pancake but I have a feeling she might love that but I can't say the same for this little fur ball.'_ I say.

We walk through the doors and I am immediately overwhelmed by the different smells and sounds, oh my God why is it so loud, fuck.

I take a few deep breaths to calm down, focus my senses so I don't overload. I look down at Pancake when I hear him whimper.

He just cuddles closer to me, hiding his face in my chest, his tiny body shaking. Poor thing.

I look down at Riley who is starting to stir-ah shit, man. Well, so much for the earmuffs. Worth a shot though.

"I'll find a seat and try keep her occupied." Alex says, pointing to the waiting area.

There's not a lot of people hear, just some dude with a bird and a lady with a dog just a little bigger than Pancake.

I walk up to the reception desk to make the appointment.

Hopefully this goes well.

Later.

**Alex's POV.**

It's been an hour since Sam had gone in with Pancake to get him checked up. I am currently sitting in the waiting room entertaining Riley who is giggling at the small dog rolling around on the floor.

Well, at least I know she likes dogs, so that's a good sign.

I wonder what's going on in there though. I mean Pancake is pretty banged up. Maybe they're fixing his leg or something.

I hope he's okay, poor thing. Sam too, she's so awkward around him and as adorable as she is I do worry about it a bit.

I mean I know she already loves the little guy but she just a little unsure on how to interact with him. At least Reign seems to know what's she's doing.

A huge contrast to what they are usually like. Most times it's Reign who is like a lost soul and awkward.

"Your daughter is adorable, very beautiful." the lady sitting across from me says with a smile.

I smile back and look to my baby girl who is just fascinated by the little dog rolling around on the floor.

"Thank you. She's the best thing that's happened to me." I say and kiss Riley's cheek making her squeal in delight.

"You and your wife make a lovely couple. You both look so happy and in love." She says.

"We are. I don't know what I would do without her." I respond, my heart filling with warmth just thinking about Sam.

"How long have you been together?" the lady asks.

"We've been married a few years now, but still feels like when we first got together." I say and bounce Riley on my lap.

"Is this your first child?" she asks.

"Uh, for me technically yes. We have an older daughter Ruby." I say.

"Oh so Ruby is her daughter, I'm guessing she was a single mother when you met?" she asks.

I smile a little at the memory of how Sam and I met. It seems so long ago. And I had no idea what that first meet would have brought.

"She was yes." I confirm.

"She must be a strong woman then. It is not easy raising a child by yourself." the other dude on the other side of the room says.

"I remember a time when my wife was in hospital for a week and I had to stay home and take care of the kids by myself." he adds with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

"I developed a new respect for single mothers after that." he finishes.

I smile at this. I like them.

"Yeah, I had my fair share of that experience. Before my wife and I got together, she ended up in a year long coma. I took care of Ruby during that time." I say, they seem like nice people.

"Oh dear. That must have been difficult." the lady says. 

Oh you have no idea. The shit everyone had to go through during that time, it is amazing none of us have lost our sanity.

Our lives are a hazard, honestly.

"It was but I had the rest of my friends and family helping me, thankfully. I will forever be grateful for them." I say with a bright smile.

"Bless their souls. Despite all that, everything turned okay alright it seems." the guy says.

"Yeah, and I would go through all that trouble again if it means I get to have this." I say and hold my baby girl closer.

She's not even paying attention to any of us, just giggling at the tiny puppy. Oh she is going to be so happy when she meets Pancake.

"Okay, thank you. I will make sure to do so. Yes. No my wife will probably know how to do all that better than me since she's a doctor. Haha, yes definitely. Thank you again. Bye!" I hear Sam's voice down the hall.

Riley hears her as well because she immediately perks up and turns attention to the direction in which the sound of Sam's footsteps can be heard.

As soon as Sam appears with Pancake in her arms and a few tiny white bags, Riley losses her shit.

The little squeal she let's out does kind of scare Pancake as I see him flinch and curl into Sam who pats his head lightly, whispering to him.

He's got a tiny cast on his leg, a few shaved patches on his body, probably where they had to do a few stitches or something.

"Hey, everything good?" I ask as gently place the hyper ball of baby in her carrier and strap her in, giving her the teady bear which she has no interest because Pancake.

"Yeah yeah, Doc says he's relatively okay, but he is going through trauma. It's going to be a while before he's comfortable around people." Sam says sadly as she walks up to us.

"So we were correct in assuming he was abused?" I ask already knowing the answer.

She nods her and looks down at him. He's so scared, I see him shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Yip. Apparently he's injuries are consistent with those of animals in illegal dog fights. This little piece missing behind his ear was from a tag or a bite." She says and gently caresses that exact spot.

Oof, I wanna find the fuckers who are running this dog fight club that Pancake was in or whatever and throw their asses into orbit.

Oh I can only imagine what Reign is feeling right now. She is probably fuming inside Sam's head.

"Poor little guy. Though he has to be a strong spirit to have survived such cruelty." the guy with the bird says.

"That's what the Doc says. But he will recover though, we'll make sure of that." Sam says determined.

"Oh of course. With our family he's going to do more than recover. Little guy will be up and strong in no time." I say and even though I want to pet the tiny fur ball, that's not going happen.

"Good on ya, ladies. Bless you and your family." the lady says with a kind and genuine smile.

I pick up Riley's carrier as we say our goodbyes and walk out the building.

"They seem like nice folks." Sam says as we walk.

"Right, they are. I was talking to them. They're very chilled." I comment.

It's refreshing to just have a nice conversation with a nice stranger. Like there's little judgment and just connecting with another soul for a little bit.

That definitely lifted my spirits.

We get to the car and as I strap Riley in her car seat, Reign and Sam discreetly split, Reign immediately dropping down next to Riley in the back seat with Pancake in her lap.

I smile when Reign cuddles him, whispering to him to calm his nerves. Sam chuckles and moves to the drivers seat as I move to the passenger seat.

"So, how's it really looking?" I ask as she starts the car.

"It is not too bad. No fatal injuries or diseases. He will have a bit of a limp from now on because of his leg injury but he will be fine." Reign says softly.

Leg injury, huh. Just like me.

"The Doc gave us some medicine for him but he is very reluctant to take it so we might have to slip it into his food or something." Sam adds.

Yeah I kind of figured. That's usually the case with some animals. I remember I had a friend back in college who had a dog who hated taking his vitamins.

He used to hide the medication in the dogs food so he could take it without knowing.

"How long until the cast comes off?" I ask.

"A few weeks at the most. He won't be able to walk on his own for a bit though so it looks like Reign is going to have her hands full." Sam says with a small chuckle.

"I do not mind. He has been neglected and abused. I will gladly care and carry him if it means he gets the love and affection he has been starved of." Reign says softly.

Aww that's so precious. Rei has such a soft soul. No seriously she is too pure for this world sometimes, it's amazing.

I look over at her and see she's softly lulling Pancake to sleep. Poor guy is probably exhausted and shaken by his check up. I did hear that they can be very uncomfortable for animals. Not fun.

Riley is watching them, the teady bear's ear in her mouth, little feet kicking randomly as gentle coos come from her.

Reign will occasionally reach over and wipe the drool off Riley's face with a chuckle making the baby giggle.

It's too cute.

I pull out my phone and take a picture of all of this and send it to my mother, she's going to love this.

"Alright after we pick up Ruby we got some time to go to the pet store to buy some things for Pancake before we have to take her to her game, maybe pick up some dinner after because there is no way I'm cooking tonight." Sam says.

Ruby is going to go off her rocker once she sees Pancake. It's a shame though, because Pancake is probably going to be terrified of her like he is of us...uh...me and everyone else.

He is okay with Sam as far as I'm concerned. Ruby is probably going to be a little heart broken but I know she'll understand.

"Oh definitely, even I do not have the energy for that." Reign says from the back.

"Hey! Maybe we can have a girls night. Kara and Lena will be at Ruby's game and I'm sure Jamie will tag along for a sleep over that we know they already planned without telling us...again." I say.

No seriously, Jamie practically lives by us. It's nice though. She's a good person and fun to be around. We like her and she's a good influence on Ruby.

I know her mother, Amilia, so I know she was raised right. Her mom was someone we saved years ago before Kara even came out as Supergirl.

One of the few aliens that I had actually liked because she had kind of saved my ass as well while I was taking down another dangerous alien that was attacking her and her human friend.

Of course I was not as trusting back then so I was sceptical but I could see she didn't mean any harm but I left it at that.

So yeah imagine my surprise when I find out that she's was Jamie's mom. Small world.

Amilia trusts us with Jamie so when the girls an _'unplanned'_ sleep over there's not problems. Same with Ruby. We trust Amilia will protect not only Ruby but her and our identities as well.

It helps that Amilia is also an empath like her daughter, so if something was off with Ruby when she was there by them, she would immediately contact us.

"That's not a bad idea either, though I am a little worried about Pancake being surrounded by a lot of people." Sam says.

"Doc said that it will take some time for him to adjust to the new setting and crowds of a big family." She adds.

"I suppose if no one bothers him he'll be relatively okay. I mean when we were in the office with Lena and Kara he was fine as long as he was with Rei." I say.

I'm sure he will be alright, I mean if anything we should just not doing anything too exciting that might scare him.

Maybe we could watch movies? Play board games?

No not with our family. Board games are basically wars.

Not mention we are loud as fuck when we do basically anything.

Eh we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

"I'm sure we can work something out. It doesn't have to be a hectic girls night. Just a relaxing one. I know Jamie and Ruby will definitely just want to chill after all their tests this week plus their first league match." I say.

"They must be excited. I know they've been practicing hard." Reign says.

"Yes they have." Sam chuckles.

"Oh and just so by the way, Ruby will be wearing your old Kryptonite bracelets. She said she wants to play a fair game, even though she's never used her powers to her advantage." I say.

It's a noble thing and I was both proud and a little terrified. The idea of Ruby anywhere near Kryptonite scares the shit out of me.

But alas, like Reign and Sam, she does not get her powers from the yellow sun, so red sunlight bracelets are going to do jack shit. Kryptonite  bracelets it is.

"Ugh, I hate those things. It is so itchy." Sam complains.

"It's like splinters running through your veins." I hear Reign add.

"Besides, They aren't allowed to wear jewelry on the field. Something about possible injury, like grabbing a necklace to hard or accidentally hitting someone in the face with a ring." Sam comments.

"Apparently, Ruby says she can handle it. They're not that strong and since it is cold out, they're allowed to wear long sleeves, so she will be able to hide it." I say.

We pull up at Ruby's school and wait for her. It's about five minutes before the final bell rings.

I remember when we first found Sam after that year she disappeared and I convinced her that she should leave the confides of the DEO and come pick Ruby up with me.

It was fun, one of the greatest ideas I had because it was just so amazing to see the little bit of freedom in Sam's eyes after so long.

It was also the first time my jealously flared at anyone being interested in Sam.

Not my finest hour seeing as I was a dumb fuck who had no idea why she was jealous in the first place. Only that I did not like the way those two ladies were looking at Sam like she was a piece of meat.

Bitches.

I literally have no fucking reason to be sour about the topic anymore but I still don't like that one lady... _Janet._

_Ugh._

You know I once heard her talking about Sam and what she wanted to do to her.

Like fine, have your fantasies and shit, I get it, my wife's undeniably sexy with the body of a freaking goddess.

But please for the love of all that is holy do not be saying them out loud.

She also says shit like I'm not good enough for Sam and that she's settling...bitch! I swear to God I will-

"Alex!"

Fuck wait, what's happening. Where am i- oh right.

I look to Sam who is staring at me with an amused look while Reign is in the back seat giggling.

"Why are you growling?" Sam asks as she laughs.

Wait I was growling? Really?

Reign starts laughing louder and soon Sam and Riley join in. Why is Riley laughing, the little traitor, she doesn't even know why they laughing.

"The look on your face babe, jeez. What were you thinking about?" Sam says through her giggles.

"Nothing." I say unconvincingly.

I swear I can't lie with these two even if I wanted to. They don't even need to hear my heart beat change for that.

"Right, sure." Reign says, obviously not believing me. Whatever.

"It's nothing, just...ugh, I was remembering that first day I brought Sam here when she came back." I finally say.

I mean there is really no use in pretending or hiding anything.

Sam's face brightens up and so does Reign's. I'm still in awe of their in sync reactions. Like, even after all these years of literally living with them both and seeing these twin reactions...it's still gets me.

"Oh yeah! That day was...i wanna say fun, which it was but uh, if you recall how it ended, eh, not so all of it." Sam says and Reign nods.

Huh, what is referring to? Okay let's see, I remember it was the same day we started her training, testing the limits of her abilities without her Kryptonian powers under Kryptonite.

Which, if I remember correctly, led to Kara nearly passing out just walking up to the window because of the sheer power of the emitters.

"I remember that day too. It was Alexandra suggested you become a hero." Reign says and I hear something lingering in her voice.

Sadness? Regret? Why would - oooooooh....yeah okay. Yeah no that makes - yep totally get it.

I remember now. We were busy talking about what we were to do to defend Sam against the President.

"Yeah and I pretty much blew up at everyone because they were just trying to help me." Sam says in the same soft and regretful tone.

That too. She got so mad and upset. Believing that she could not come back from what happened. Even when we tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault.

It was also that day that I realized...hey! Yeah! That will cheer them up.

I take Sam's hand and glance between the two of them. I'd take Rei's as well but she's currently multitasking in keeping Riley entertained and Pancake calm.

"Yeah but it was also the first time I realized there was more to you too than you led on. I saw something else in both of you that day." I say with a smile.

They give me confused looks and it's so cute, honestly.

"I realized that even though Sam would complain about you, Rei, she didn't actually want to get rid of you." I say.

Sam blushes and Rei blinks in shock.

"It was also the first time I saw how protective of Sam you were Rei." I add.

Here they look at each other with confusion. Reign shrugs her shoulders and I roll my eyes. These dorks.

"Remember when you snapped when you saw the kryptonite collar?" I say.

"Oooooooh." they say in unison.

"Yeah _'oooh'_." I chuckle.

They laugh along with me. It's so nice to see how far we've all come.

_RING!!!_

Oh, there's the bell. Ruby should be out soon. I just hope she doesn't freak out and get too excited when she sees Pancake.

I'm still surprised Riley hasn't gone off her head. At least not yet.

"There she is." Sam says and what do you know, there Ruby is walking up to the car, Jamie beside her.

They are just laughing at whatever it is they find funny but I just love how care free they are.

As soon as they get to the car Riley squeals and reaches her arms out for her big sister. Then she gets even more excited when she sees Jamie as well.

"Hey Tiny." Jamie greets her with a wave and air kiss.

Riley giggles still wanting her sister to pick her up.

"Hey girls, you ready for tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah!" they both halla and high five.

_Yelp!_

Oh shit, I forgot Pancake is not a big fan of loud noises. He must have woken up.

"What was that? You heard that too right, it wasn't just me." Ruby says, looking around in confusion.

"I'm guessing it came from the little ball of fur." Jamie says and points to Reign's lap.

Ruby takes a closer look and gasps, her eyes going wide and that same look Reign had in her eye is now found in Ruby's. God I knew it.

She looks to us for an explanation, one she hopes is what she is currently wishing and thinking. My girls are so predictable.

"Long story. Hop in, we need to head to the store before heading home so you can get done for your game. Jay, you going to ride with us?" Sam says.

"Nah, my mom is waiting over there but thanks. I'll see you all tonight." Jamie says and tickles Riley's chin who cooes in delight before walking away.

Ruby gets in on the other side of Riley, eyes still on Pancake who is calmer now but still shaking a bit as Reign pets him.

Sam smiles at the wonder in Ruby's eyes, I can see how happy she is. I mean of course she is. She's about to give Ruby something she thought she never could.

This is going to be interesting.

Later.

**Sam's POV**

Okay, so we dropped Ruby, Reign and Pancake at home while Riley, Alex and I went to the pet store to get some things for Pancake.

This way Pancake will be able to at least try and get used to the house as well as Ruby. Who at this point will not stop vibrating from excitement.

Honestly I am so happy that I can finally give her what she has been wanting since she was a kid but holy shit calm down, I mean damn.

On the way home we had explained the situation when she asked about Pancake's cast and little bits of shaved fur.

She had tears in her eyes and I know she wanted to reach out to comfort him but she refrained after we told her he is scared of everything.

She also made a vow to love and care for him and protect him because he is now part of the family.

She had many questions and just like Alex, she did extensive research on anything and everything she could, randomly telling us facts and information along the way.

She even made a list of things we might need to get for him which did actually help. Who knew.

So now, I am currently in the car with Alex and Riley on our way home from the pet store.

I will admit we might have gone a little crazy. I'm pretty we bought way too much stuff for the little guy.

I mean I don't really think he will play with some of the toys we bought him, especially not now with his injuries.

And with him going to be clinging to Reign, I have a feeling the cute little dog bed we bought will be useless.

I should have listened to Alex when she said we shouldn't get it but then again, maybe he will like it.

Yeah no, I don't believe me either.

"How long to you think it will be before he's used to us?" I ask.

Alex shrugs, fiddling with her phone. She's busy texting Winn about something that happened at the DEO while she was gone.

"I'm not exactly sure but hopefully soon. Wouldn't want him to be too uncomfortable and scared to be around the house." She says.

"What about when we have to leave for work. We can't leave him alone at home and he won't want anyone but Rei." She asks me.

Yeah I've been thinking about that too. I'm sure we can work something out.

"I don't know but I know Reign will stay with him. If she can't bring him to the DEO she will set up shop either at home or at L-Corp just so he doesn't have to leave him." I say.

Yes that is something Reign will definitely do. And she will most probably set up at L-Corp, near my office or Lena's. Or even the lab. That too.

"Yeah that sounds like Rei. I honestly think she won't even care what anyone else thinks, she'll just walk into the DEO with him and no body will ask questions." She laughs.

True. No one will question it. Except maybe Winn and J'onn.

"What about when she has to go out and save the day. Can't exactly take him with her either." I say.

That is another thing.

"We'll I guess it depends on where she is stationed at the time. I mean if she's here she will leave him with you or Lena. If she's at the DEO she will leave either with me if I don't have to go out with her, or Winn or leave him with Riley at the daycare center." Alex answers.

"I know that she won't like it, especially because he won't like it but she also is one for tough love, that way he will eventually get used to all of us because he will realize she won't be around twenty four seven." she adds.

Ok yeah that too. But also, Reign is a soft kitten who is will turn to mush at Pancake's puppy eyes. I know this because me too.

"I guess you have a point. It's going to be an adjustment that's for sure." I say.

Alex reaches over and lays her hand on mine that is on the gear shaft. Warmth spreads from where she's touching me and I smile down at our hands, our rings glistening in the setting sun's light.

"Hey, we'll be alright and so will Pancake. It's not the first time we've been through something like this." She says and I glance at her with a greatful smile.

I love my wife seriously. I don't know what I'd do without her. I look up in the rear view mirror at Riley who is looking around out the windows in her car seat.

Hands clutching her teddy bear, little legs kicking every now and again and I can hear her adorable sounds.

She catches my eye in the mirror and gives me a toothless smile, feet going haywire and a tiny squeal sounds through the car making Alex laugh and look back.

She reaches over and tickles Riley's foot making her giggle more.

A love this. Riley does look so much like all of us. She looks like Ruby when she was a baby, she has Alex's eyes and apparently my face which is amazing because she literally does not have any of our DNA.

We checked.

I have noticed that some of her features are changing as she grows older. It's scary but it's beautiful as well.

I'm pretty sure I saw some red in her eyes at some point and maybe some grey? I don't know but it wouldn't a surprise.

Reign did say her original eye colour was grey at some point. Maybe that's what Riley will grow into.

It's not strange for a babies eyes to change colour as they grow older. Ruby's was once  a little green like her fathers when she was born.

Or she could end up like Lena with heterochromia. Two different colored eyes. Actually that seems more likely.

Lena's one eye is blue and the other is green. Sometimes they look blended and hard to see the differences but other times is extremely obvious.

I remember one time they were so clear they looked almost silver. I was freaked out a bit but it did look cool.

We pull up in the drive way of our home and I hone my senses to see where the others are.

It sounds like Ruby is in her room getting done for her game and Reign is in the living room either watching T.V or reading.

I hear a semi unfamiliar heart beat which I realize is Pancake's who is calm which is a good sign. I wonder if he freaked out?

"I'll get Ry ready for tonight and send Rei and Ruby down to help bring the things in." Alex says as we get out the car.

As Alex walks in with Riley, both Ruby and Reign walk out to help, obviously having heard Alex anyway.

As soon as I see Reign though I start laughing. She wearing one of Riley's baby carrier things that you put on your chest and Pancake is in it.

I should have seen that one coming, oh man.

I pull my phone out and take a picture. That's going to be her new contact picture. I can't. Reign is adorable.

She just glares at me. Nope.

"Nope, it's hard to take you seriously when you have a puppy in a baby chest carrier, Rei." I say and even Ruby is laughing now as we unload the trunk and walk into the house.

All one trip might I add. Perks of having three people in the house with Super strength.

"Shut up, it was the only thing I could think of. I didn't want to leave him alone but I still had to do a few things. It's a practical idea that works." She defends herself.

"I'm keeping it, by the way. You guys have like five." She adds.

True. Still this is hilarious, wait until the rest hear about this. Eliza is going to love this.

"Yeah sure okay. Just wait till you see what we got for him." I say.

"You know this dog bed is going to be useless right. He's going to sleep on my bed with Rei." Ruby says.

Yep...should have listened to my wife.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww it's so cute.
> 
> Okay so I got this crazy idea right, I was going like maybe make a one shot or a new story but I was like nah I'm going to put it in here.
> 
> It will either be in the next chapter, if not the one after that. I've been thinking about this!
> 
> I'm not telling but holy shit do I want to do this. It will definitely add some progression for some of our characters and might add something something for our Adorable World Killer to finally realise she's got it in for Sam and Alex.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Reign work on the new suit designs. Them and Winn nerd out. Riley and Pancake are adorable. Sam is that mom and Jamie is a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, would you look at that, a chapter arriving on time, the world must be ending.
> 
> No its just because this piece of shit is avoiding responsibility for a bit to make up for the long break last time.
> 
> Also, do I have a chapter for you! But that's only next chapter but still. It's going to something I tell you what.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 10

Two weeks later.

**Reign's POV.**

"We did it! Yeah!" Lena exclaims excitedly next to me.

"Finally, I mean it only took three years." I say and she whacks me with the file in her hand.

I just laugh along with her as we look down at our latest and greatest work. A new material we can use for mine and Kara's suits, maybe even the rest of the agents.

For the last few years Lena and I have been working on a way to kryptonite proof our suits seeing as that seems to be one of the biggest problems we face.

The only issue was we did not know how to do that without making the suits look and feel ridiculous and limiting.

We hit more setbacks and roadblocks during this project but we have made progress.

The biggest challenge we faced was making a material durable and flexible enough to withstand the usual factors Kara and I face on the daily as well as if it would be compatible enough to withstand kryptonite radiation.

It took us a while but we think we finally managed to get somewhere.

"I know, it's definitely been a process but I really think we can work with this. That fabricator you were talking about should be able to replicate this material and then maybe we can really test the works." Lena says looking down at the small square piece of fabric.

"I'm sure it should. I think I might have to reprogram it a bit to be compatible with Earth's materials but that should not be too difficult." I say.

"I'm excited! If we can just get this simple thing right, do you know how beneficial it could become." Lena says and starts walking around the lab.

"This could be revolutionary and not just for protective gear and safety purposes but if we can incorporate a similar design into making prosthetics, also using our new developments in neuro-technology..." She turns to look at me with excited eyes.

"...not only can we save lives, we can make them better." She says and I am sure I heard her squeal as well.

I laugh, I love her enthusiasm, it is contagious. Working with her is definitely special. The things that she can think of, the way her mind works. It is amazing the level of her intellect and her utter innocence and wonder. It is refreshing.

I enjoy our time together. She can be just as crazy as me sometimes.

"These do have beneficial properties yes. Though let us just focus on actually getting them to work before we jump head first into the next idea, but I like how you think." I say and she just nods smiling.

"Yes, yes, you are totally right. This can have as many disadvantages as it does advantages. First we need to work out the kinks before putting it out there." She says and joins me back at the table.

"Exactly, now hopefully this will work better than the others. We have tried a lot of different things but I have a good feeling about this one." I say honestly.

"And if and when it does...Winslow will take charge of the new designs for our suits because the last one you did..." I add and trail off with a smirk when she playfully glares at me.

"It was _practical_! The design was perfectly fine thank you very much." She pouts defensively.

"We looked like Power Rangers."

"That was because of the helmet!"

"A full mask would have sufficed."

"Shut up!"

I chuckle at our banter. Lena is definitely a lot more relaxed and open when she is surrounded by the things she loves and things she is passionate about.

"But yes, I agree. Winn does a have a good eye in fashion for these things. Like the world's very own Edna Mode." Lena says.

"The tiny fictional woman in that superhero movie?" I ask.

"No Capes!" Lena does a dramatic impression of said fictional character and I have to laugh at it because it is spot on.

"Maybe we can have suits with no capes, though Little El says she needs it for aerodynamics." I say.

"I'm sure we can figure something out but if she needs to keep the cape we'll probably just make it shorter or something. Do you need the cape?" She asks me.

"Not really no. Though it does make for a good protective shield for rescues and hostage situations seeing as it is almost as indestructible as I am." I say.

"Okay so maybe keep the capes, got it." Lena says with a thoughtful expression.

"Knock knock nerds. What's happening?" a voice says from the door.

We look up to see Winslow standing there with a tablet in his hands, a smile on his face. I like him, he's a good man.

"Hey Winn. We were just discussing the new thread, it looks like this might be the one." Lena answers.

Winslow's smile gets bigger and he practically hops over to us to take a look for himself.

"Ooooh and what is the final take?" he asks.

I move around and hand him our recent conclusions and testing results. He begins to read over them as we explain verbally.

"It took some time but we managed to find something. It is obviously not finished, we still have a lot more testing to do especially if we are considering neuro technology." Lena starts.

"Nano-fiber, huh. That's awesome. And- _oh_! Electromagnetic too! Sweet. I'm guessing that was your idea, Rei." he says knowingly.

I smile because, yes, that was in fact my idea.

"Correct. Less friction, meaning it will be easier to move around in, more flexibility and less wear and tear." I say proudly.

"Very cool. This could work, what materials did you use?" he asks.

"A variety actually but the key components would be fiberglass, Kryptonian thread and some kind of metallic meteorite we found on Argo a while ago that we used to make the Nano-fiber." I answer.

Winslow walks over to the piece of fabric and runs his finger over it, feeling the texture.

"Oooh this is nice. Let's see, fire proof, water resistant..." he takes the huge magnifying glass and gets a closer look.

"Oh jeez there's so many in just this one tiny piece. How does it work, or how do you plan on making your suits from it?" he asks.

"Well, if the material passes all the tests we will have it replicated using the fabricator in the Sanctuary." I say.

"From there we do a few more tests, this time with Rei wearing a prototype of the suit to make sure it's perfect in the usual conditions, like when faced with whatever nature throws and stuff like that." Lena adds.

"When that is complete we will see if we can incorporate neuro technology to it, make the suit interactive with the wearer." I say.

"If we get that right than there could be a way we can make the suit in a way that it can phase onto our bodies without us having to actually wear it under our clothes, maybe even have it phase over our clothes." I add.

Because honestly, having to wear my suit under my clothes or having to spin into it every time, especially when an unexpected call comes through, it's a little annoying to have to change back and forth like that.

Little El as well. She is always spinning in and out of her suit, leaving her civilian clothes all over the place and not to mention unnecessarily ripping her shirts. I swear she gets a kick out of it.

"That's not a bad idea, though how would that work? The suit will have to be in some kind of confinement, that also has to be mobile, subtle and practical, not to mention highly indestructible and not easily lost or stolen." Winslow's says.

"Also if it is say, lost or stolen and falls into the wrong hands, there has to be some kind of security on it. Maybe a biometric scanner or something like that." he adds.

Well, he does have a point there. Wouldn't want some random citizen or bad guy to be able to access such valuable information and resources.

"Well, if we use neurological biometrics I guess that could work. I'm sure we can figure out a way that only Rei and Kara can communicate and access their suits." Lena says.

That is not a bad idea. That could definitely work. The question is...how would we do that?

"Oooh that's a great idea! I'm thinking like a cool wrist band or a watch or something, maybe a tiny chest plate thing they can put under their clothes." Winslow rants.

"I like those ideas, though maybe instead of one big compartment we could use multiple." Lena says.

"A necklace? Oh! Or maybe a ring like Barry's, I think we could pull that off."

"I think a bracelet or wrist watch would be better, especially together, maybe some anklets. Make the entire thing out of the Nanos and then have it change on command-"

I love this. How these two minds can just bounce ideas off each other, feeding off one another to create better ideas. It's fascinating.

"What do you think Rei?" Winslow asks me.

"Well I do think something practical and not inconspicuous and flashy, so yes maybe a wrist band or a watch." I reply.

"But...let's first see how it works before we go there. No point in making them now if the suit it self is a problem." I add.

"True."

"Good point."

"But this is awesome. I get to design your new suits right?" Winslow asks.

"Yes of course, though do try and keep mine similar to what I have now. I like my all black with the white insignia." I say.

"Oh no definitely, that look is all you, wouldn't want to change that. And if you are using material that looks like this, oh it's going to look amazing. It's so shiny but like not too much. Smooth." he says and feels over the material again.

"That was Lena's idea. Leave it to her to make anything fashionable and good looking." I say and nudge Lena who chuckles.

"So when do you plan on moving forward with this? I mean you have like, what, two other projects you're working on too." he asks.

"Oh we're still working on planning for those. I mean we do have a pretty solid plan we are just waiting for a few legal documents to be passed through before we can start." Lena says.

"Until then, we will work on this." I add.

"I thought the President gave you the all clear." Winslow says.

"She did but we're still working through some financial things and since we're bringing in things from other worlds and stuff, those need to be tested before we can have them out in public, even if it is mostly for aliens, there are going to things that can be potentially harmful to humans." I say.

"That and we need experts working for us as well, not just anyone. And that is not an easy find I'll tell you that, but we have some candidates in waiting." Lena says.

"Jamie's mom wants to apply, we could use her especially since she's an empath and she does have experience." I add.

"This is inspirational. I absolutely love this idea. Just image how many doors this could open for both human and alien kind alike, hell even meta humans!" Winslow says excitedly.

"Not to mention it's being run by the world's most unexpected! The one good Luthor and our resident villain turned hero!" he adds.

We all laugh at this. I like that I have come to a place in my life where I can actually joke about my past regardless of what it was.

Usually when I am reminded of it, it really puts me in a grumpy and sad mood.

I mean it does still sit with me and I think it always will, I don't really think it will ever leave me but I am working on it.

A tiny whine sounds through the lab. I turn my head to where the sound came from to see Pancake sitting up in his little dog bed I stationed under the console table.

He is staring up at me and small whimpers escape him.

"Hey buddy, did we wake you. I'm sorry." I say and walk over to him.

I bend down and he immediately stumbles over himself to get to me, tail wagging.

I pick him up when he is in range and hold him to my chest as he licks my cheek.

I laugh at the affection and rub his head gently, he's tail still wagging.

"Oh he's a happy puppy today huh. He looks so much better now, even he's hair is growing back. He looks healthy." Lena says.

It is true. During the course of the last two weeks, he has been healing. He's leg cast came off a few days ago and the medication we had been giving him helped with his nutrition and new growth.

He is starting to look like a healthy puppy. He's hair is growing back, you can barely see his ribs and he has started running a bit despite the pain in his leg.

Well, more like stumbling but it is still adorable.

He has also warmed up to everyone in the house, having been around them all the time. He still gets a little scared when Alexandra and Ruby gets close but then eventually accepts and trusts them.

He likes Samantha and is more comfortable with her than the rest of the house. Little El and Lena, he is beginning to warm up to them.

Winslow as well seeing as he sees him almost everyday here at the DEO. He's still a little terrified of J'onn.

The most surprising one of all is Jamie. She is the only one he is completely comfortable with besides me.

Apparently with Jamie being an empath, she can pick up on his emotions and also send out calming pheromones. He likes her because he feel safe around her.

"Yeah, still working on that little limp of his but we're getting there right, bud." I chuckle at his tiny bark.

"I'll say, he's already a handsome fella even when he trips over himself trying to get to his mama." a voice from the door says.

It's Alexandra with Riley in her arms, both have big smiles, even if Riley has a pacifier in her mouth.

Ah yes that too. Apparently I am not Pancake's _'Mama'_ as everyone now calls me.

"I see someone is awake. Last time I checked on her she was out like a light." I say as she walks in.

"Yes she just woke up actually. Looks like Pancake did too. These two are like twins honestly. They eat at the same time, sleep at same time and end up waking up at the same time." Alexandra says.

"It's cute." Winslow says.

Riley giggles and reaches for me and Pancake. Pancake squirms a little but that's about it. I just chuckle and gently take Riley's hand.

"Hello little one, you seem to be in high spirits." I say.

She is quite happy, which is good.

"She is. She's with her favorite people, right baby girl." Alexandra says and kisses her cheek.

"So, what's going on here?" she asks.

"We think we might have found our winner. Check it." Lena says and motions for Alex to look at our latest master piece.

"Oooooooh it's pretty." She says.

"Is that nano-fiber?" she asks.

"Yep, still working on a few kinks but it's passed all the physical tests for durability and flexibility. Fire proof, water resistant, each nano held together by electromagnetic means." I say.

"That's so cool. Is this the only piece you have?" She asks.

"For now yes, we are thinking of replicating it with the fabricator in the Sanctuary. Make a prototype suit before we add anything else." Lena answers.

"Let me guess, Rei is going to be the little lab rat test dummy."

"But of course."

We all giggle. I am no stranger to being used as a Guinea pig. With my physical in vulnerability, I am the perfect candidate to test new weaponry or experiments.

Better accurate results and no accidental casualties.

"Does Sam know about this?" Alex asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Not yet."

"You know she will kill you right."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Sam really doesn't like the idea of Rei being a test dummy does she." Winslow says.

"Nope, she does not. Especially since there's like a fifty percent change she could get hurt." Alexandra answers.

"It's not going to be dangerous this time, we are just testing out a new suit. And when she sees what this baby can do, she won't stress as much." I say.

"We both know that's a lie."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of Sam, where is she? She should have been here by now." Lena asks.

"She's picking Maggie up at the airport with Ruby and Jamie." Alexandra says.

"Oh yes! Mags is going to be in town for like a month I think. Training NCPD's new recruits or something like that." Winslow says.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty funny. They literally begged for her to do it. Some of the GCPD recruits will also go through the program as well." I say.

It was amusing to witness the exchange. I was in Gotham that day helping Maggie with one of her alien cases.

The Chief of Police here in National City flew to Gotham that same day to personally ask Maggie to help train the new recruits.

Even more so when he saw me. Of course if anyone could get hold of _me_ out of all people there has to be something special about them.

And Maggie has contacts most people don't, she is more than an asset, not too mention a great person and is very good at her job.

"This is going to be awesome. The whole gang is going to be together again! We should celebrate." Winslow says excitedly.

"That's not a bad idea. I could definitely use some fun after the week I've had." Lena says.

"I heard that. The city has really been on a crime wave this week that's for sure." a whoosh and a familiar voice says next to me.

Kara just zoomed in, effectively scaring Pancake in the process. He yelps but at least he doesn't start crying.

"Oops, sorry Pancake." Kara says and gently pats his back.

Riley squeals when she sees Kara and her eyes brighten, making grabby hands at the baby.

"Hi Riley! Come to your Auntie Kara." She says and Alexandra hands Riley over.

"You will not be getting her back for a while." I say to Alexandra.

"Ugh I know. Kara is such a baby hog. And Lena is just as bad." She says.

"Guilty." both Kara and Lena say in unison.

That is still a little strange for me when they do that but then again, Samantha and I are the same so I should be used to it.

Pancake starts shifting in my grip, wanting to turn around. I turn him in my arms so he can face the rest of the room.

Despite he's general fear of...everything, the little guy is curious and likes things.

"See Riley, look who it is. Wanna say hi, let's go say hi." Kara says and floats over to us.

Riley kicks her little feet, hands outstretched, wanting to touch the tiny fur ball.

These two haven't really interacted much, but I can see their curiosity gets the best of them.

Pancake squirms as they get closer. When Riley is within range, he hesitates, but then sniffs forward at the baby's hand.

Riley boops him on his nose and giggles when he sneezes. Adorable.

"Aww that's so cute! Look at them!" Lena coos and I hear a click.

Alexandra just took a picture and is most definitely in the process of sending it to everyone. The vibration and soft ping that comes from my pocket tells me she sent it on the group.

"Tonight we must just put them both on the floor and see what happens." Alexandra suggests.

"Who knows, maybe it's the right motivation for Riley to start crawling or something." She adds.

That is not a bad idea, it could help Pancake get used to her as well. Have the two smallest members of the family interact and grow together.

"Pancake will probably try and get away but with his leg still healing, that's probably not going to happen." I say.

I can just see the whole thing unfold. Just the two of them, both laying on the floor on their tummies. Riley reaching out for him, only he tries to jump back but ends up falling on his tush and rolling around.

Riley just laughing at the silly puppy, trying to copy his movements but ultimately failing.

I feel a familiar tingle in the back of my head and a warm presence in my chest. Samantha.

"They're here." I say.

Everyone looks at me with confusion but before they can say anything someone bursts through the door.

"I have arrived!" Maggie says with her arms spread wide and a big dimpled smile on her face.

Pancake yelps at the sudden intrusion and Riley laughs, her pacifier falling from her mouth. I catch it easily and hand it to Alexandra who is also laughing.

"Detective Dimples! Long time no see!" Winslow says as he slides up to her and gives her a hug which she returns.

"Schott! What it do!" she says back.

They break apart and she sets her sights on the rest of us.

"Hey look at that, the nerd gang is all here. What, new toys to play with." She says with as smirk as she comes to hug us all.

"You are as much of a nerd as we are Sawyer, don't deny it." Alexandra says with a small chuckle.

"Yeah but I make it look cool." Maggie retorts with a wink.

"I don't know, seeing you trip _up_ stairs instead of _down_...you look kinda ridiculous." Sam says as she walks in.

"Can it Arias, that was not my fault, your bully of a daughter pushed me." Maggie defends herself.

"I didn't even touch you, don't lie." Ruby says as she and Jamie join us in the lab.

"It was pretty funny." Jamie says and Maggie playfully glares at her.

"I wish I could have seen that." Kara giggles along with Riley.

"Ah, there is my future detective. Hey baby Danvarias, looking charmingly adorable as all ways." Maggie says and walks over to Kara.

Riley squeals and reaches for her. Kara pouts when Maggie takes her, her little legs kicking happily. It is so cute how active she is. She is definitely going to a pain when she's older.

"Hey babe." Alexandra and Samantha share a hello kiss before Samantha pulls me into a tight hug.

I almost feel whole and I just bask in the warmth that spreads through my body.

"Hey little guy, you didn't cause any trouble did you." She says and gently scratches behind Pancake's ear.

"Look who I brought to visit." She turns to the girls and Jamie walks forward.

As soon as he sees her, his tail goes into over drive and he barks happily.

"Hey Pancake." She says and takes him from me when I hold him out.

He starts licking her face and she laughs at the affection. I like this girl. She's a kind heart and a bold spirit. I can see why Ruby likes her.

"Ugh, I've never been so jealous of a dog before." Ruby says softly as she joins us.

"Oh come now don't be like that. You know you're Jamie's favorite." Sam says and nudges her daughter.

"Hey what's all this?" Maggie says pointing to the lab table.

"Material Lena and I cooked up for our new Super suits." I reply.

Later.

"Okay, we're doing this. Let's see what happens." Samantha says.

Everyone is currently gathered in Lena and Kara's living room. Myself, Samantha, Alexandra and Kara are on the floor with Pancake and Riley.

Samantha and I sit opposite Alexandra and Kara who have Riley, holding her up on all fours while I have Pancake in my lap.

It seems everyone agreed to Alexandra's idea to see how the two interact.

So we are going to place them on the floor near each other to see how they react. When Riley booped his nose earlier today he didn't seem to mind and Riley herself looked genuinely giddy.

Riley is in her little Stitch onesie that Lena bought for her and she looks too adorable.

Pancake sits comfortably in my lap just looking around curiously, having no interest in moving.

First we're going to see if we can get Riley to move in a crawling motion. Like for just a small distance, she can barely sit on her own.

After that we'll try putting Pancake closer to see how he reacts to the baby.

"Alright, baby girl, you ready. Just come here to mommy and Rei Rei." Samantha calls to get Riley's attention.

That does the trick because she immediately sets her eyes on us and a big smile graces her face.

"Aww! I'll never get tired of that smile of hers." Winslow says.

"Right! It's adorable. Even with the drool. Precious." Maggie agrees.

"You think she'll be able to hold herself up?" Kara asks.

"She could, she is a lot more advanced for her age." Lena says.

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if she just straight up just started walking." Jamie says.

True. Or maybe even start flying. She has a way of surprising us, it would be expected, truly.

"Or maybe she'll pull a Ruby and spider crawl." Samantha says and Lena starts laughing.

Ruby groans and even I have to laugh at those memories. Ruby was definitely a peculiar baby, especially when she learned how to move on her own as well as talk.

"Oh yes. I remember that stage of hers very well. I have never seen a baby do that, it was definitely an experience." Lena says through her laughter.

"Oh God, why." Ruby groans again and hides her face in her sweater.

"What's the spider crawl?" Jamie asks.

"Mom, don't you dare!" Ruby warns, still not looking up, just pointing at her mother.

I can tell her face is red from here.

"Ruby hated crawling on her knees. Didn't like getting them dirty or having them scrape against the floor-" Samantha starts.

"Mom! _Stap_!"

"-so she would literally get on her hands and feet, tiny butt in the air, and crawl like a little spider-"

"Kill me now."

"-The first time Lena saw it she thought Ruby was possessed or something."

"Ugh!"

"I still have the video."

"No!"

Everyone just bursts out laughing, myself and Samantha the loudest. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

"Can I see it?" Jamie asks with a smile.

"No! Mom I'm begging you." Ruby says finally looking up, eyes wide and cheeks red.

Samantha just wiggles her eyebrows and pulls out her phone. She goes to hand it over to Jamie but Ruby jumps to get it before she does.

Ruby grabs the phone but Jamie is determined because she out right tackles Ruby off the couch to get it.

Wow, girl is stronger than she looks. Keep in mind Ruby is half Kryptonian. Even when caught off guard it is difficult to bring us down.

Sam has tried and failed in her few attempts but that is mostly because I can literally sense her coming.

Kara, on the other hand, I will admit has managed to sneak up on me at least twice since we started working together.

"Jay! Let me go! Give me the phone! Traitor!" Ruby complains as she and Jamie wrestle for the puny rectangle.

Riley is giggling her tiny head off, drool dripping down her chin as she watches her sister fight her best friend.

Even Pancake is getting excited. He is shifting in my lap, his little tail wagging one way and he's doing that thing dogs do where they occasionally lean forward as if to move but decide against it last second only to do it again and again.

Like he wants to join them but also he's still a little terrified so he also wants to stay here by me, but it looks like fun but also, they're big and scary and he is just a _'smol pupper'_ as Little El likes to call him.

"You're getting this on video right." Maggie asks.

"Definitely." Winslow and Alexandra say in unison, both with their phones out.

Jamie is now sitting on Ruby's back as she watches the video. The poor girl is wiggling under her weight, even though she's strong enough to move her.

 _'Oh my God, Sam i think we should take her to an exorcist or something, your kid is fucking weird.'_ Lena's voice comes through the speaker of the phone.

 _'No, why. It's cute.'_ Sam's voice comes next.

 _'It's not normal!'_ Lena says and the two of them start laughing in the video.

"Aww you were so cute, Arias." Jamie says and looks down at Ruby.

"What happened?" she teases and Ruby glares at her.

I've said it before and I'll say it again. I like this girl.

"I hate all of you." Ruby groans and hides her face in her arms.

"Alright, let's see of your sister will follow in your spider foot steps." Samantha says.

Alexandra places Riley on all fours once again, holding her up so she doesn't just drop instantly, helping her hold her own weight.

I pick Pancake up and place him in front of me, facing Riley. He just sits, he's tail wagging slightly as he watches the tiny human.

"Come on Riley! Come to mommy." Samantha calls.

Riley looks up and laughs, her body wiggles as she tries to hold herself up, Alexandra only helping keeping her steady.

"Wow, she's actually trying to keep herself up, she really is advanced." Winn says in awe.

"Right, usually babies at this age are like only starting to roll over and move independently." Maggie says.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She is Danvers's kid. Of course she's an overachieving nerd." She adds with a smirk.

Alex just flips her the bird without even looking up at her and everyone chuckles.

"Yes and she's Sam's kid too. Stubborn and dramatic." Lena says.

It's Samantha's turn to flip the bird. I laugh at this because her and Alexandra are perfect for each other.

"Let's not forget, Rei. One pout and puppy dog eyes and the whole room melts." Ruby says from her position on the floor, Jamie still sitting on her back.

I actually blush at this but I refuse to show how that comment affected me. Also I do not have _'puppy dog'_ eyes.

"Hey look! She's moving!" Little El says excitedly.

Well what do you know. Riley is moving. She's concentrating really hard by the look on her face. Tiny eyebrows frowned and a adorable pout on her cute face.

She is staring intensely at her little hands, willing them to move forward. Inch by inch.

"Oh my God!" Samantha squeals in my ear.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, but Rei look! She's crawling! She's actually doing it!" she says and starts shaking me.

Even Pancake is getting excited, he's tail wagging with purpose as he barks happily at the tiny baby. Still he stays in his position.

"Danvers are you crying?" Maggie asks with a half smirk, half genuine grin.

"Shut up * _sniff_ * my kid is crawling for the first time don't judge me!" Alexandra says, wiping her happy tears.

Samantha is also crying and no I am not crying how dare you. I suppose yes this is a very precious moment.

Riley taking her first steps to moving independence and this just means that at some point she will be able to stand and sit on her own.

Then her first steps and she will start walking.

Next thing you know she's starting her first day of school, graduating college and moving out and-

I AM NOT READY!

"Reign's crying too!"

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Reign is such a softie. It's adorable. I love her.
> 
> Btw that whole spider crawling thing...that was definitely me when I was a baby, no lie. I did not crawl on my knees, I hated it.
> 
> I used to crawl like Spider-Man as a child and quite frankly I still do. If I'm working with something on the Floor, I'm on my hands and toes, crawling like Spidey.
> 
> Stay tuned because holy shit is the next chapter a doozy! Like bitch, I surprised myself.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign and Lena show off the new suits. Alex is a gay disaster and Sam is loving it. Maybe a little too much.
> 
> Smut has entered the building ladies and gentlemen so be warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another chapter on time and like I promised, this one's fun. I know I had fun writing it and I also surprised the shit out of myself in the process.
> 
> And yes, Smut will be in this chapter from a little early in it, right to the end-ish. So if that's not your thing...push breaks after the first half and just skip to Reign's part at the end.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 11

Two weeks later.

**Alex's POV.**

"Alex! Kara! Sam! You guys have got to check this out!" Winn comes into my lab excitedly, a big smile on his face, eyes full of wonder.

"Mama! Mom! You have to see this!" Ruby says as she slides up next to Winn, waves us to follow and then disappears.

Winn jumps like a kid in a candy store and goes after her, or tries to at least because she took off like a freaking bullet. What the fuck, why are they so excited.

I look to Sam and Kara who both shrug, also knowing jack shit about what's going on.

"They came from Reign's lab, maybe they discovered something." Kara says.

Oh God, what have our nerds done this time. Oh shit Riley and Pancake is with them. There better not be any explosives I swear to all that is holy I will kill them if an experiment gone wrong is anywhere near my babies.

"Well guess there's only one way to find out." I say and we get up.

"You know, they've been in that lab a lot lately, I know they're working on the new suits but really, that long." Sam says.

I know right, I mean not even I'm that crazy about my toys.

Okay no that's a total lie, I'm just as bad, let's be real. It is a little concerning how excited I get around weaponry, according to Reign.

Pfft like she's one to talk. She's goes gaga over Lena's new developments and vice versa. Then when it's the two of them together, holy shit.

Add me and Winn into that and we might just blow up the planet.

We walk into Reign's lab to see Ruby and Winn bouncing excitedly on their toes, Lena standing next to Reign who is fiddling with a bunch of jewelry.

Riley is in Lena's arms and Pancake is sitting on his dog bed, tail wagging happily. Still not used to crowds so he just stays away for now.

"Alright, we're here, why?" I ask as we get closer.

"Lena and I have finished the suits!" Reign says with a goofy grin on her face.

Aww that's adorable, she's such a dork- did she says she finished the suits! I wanna see! _Show me_!

"Here, these are yours." Reign bounces up to Kara and hands her two wrist bands.

Nothing fancy, just simple looking jewelry with the colors red blue and gold on-wait a minute... _no_....

Did they actually pull it off! No way.

"Wait are those-"

"Our new suits? Yeah! Well one of the few we made." Reign answers Sam, still with that adorable puppy grin.

Wait... _'One of the few'_ does she mean...

"Wait you made more than one suit...for each of you?" I ask.

"Well yes, the fabricator worked a lot better than we thought it would after Rei modified it, so much so that we could make more. And it helps because we made different compartments for each suit." Lena explains.

"Yes, see, here's one of mine." Reign quips and the holds up a belt.

Again, not flashy or anything, a simple design, all black and shiny. White belt buckle and a few white sequence patterns on the edges and around each tiny hole.

"We couldn't really come to an agreement to which compartment would be the most suitable. Some would have been a little much depending on what they are wearing at the time." Lena says as Reign puts on the belt, slipping it through her belt loops.

Kara frowns but puts on her wrist band bracelets as well.

"So we just ended up making all of them. It is better too. Now we have a variety of accessories with our suits in them. That way we have more than one suit and more than one compartment and not the same one all the time." Reign adds.

Well I guess that makes sense, would be a little weird if one was to come to a formal function and the belt does not match the dress or whatever.

Or maybe the wrist bands go missing or get damaged. Would be a good idea to have a back up on the fly.

"You should see what it looks like! It's awesome!" Ruby gushes.

"I mean my designs are brilliant but the way these two brought them to life....oh! It's magnificent." Winn agrees.

I'm sure it is but I can't really say because they're taking to long to show me!

"We already tested all of Kara's suits, and can I just say, it was hilarious seeing Rei in all those bright colors." Lena says and starts laughing when Reign groans with an eye roll.

Oh please tell me she took a picture. Like just one, I need it.

"At least these don't have skirts. I swear I would not be caught dead in that version of your candy colored flag, Little El." Reign says with a smirk.

Kara just rolls her eyes but smiles anyway. Even she has to admit that suit was a little too cheerleader for her.

"Okay well let's see it then. How does it work?" Sam asks.

"Check it." Ruby says and looks at Reign.

"Do the thing." She encourages.

Reign smiles and stands up straight, her form tight and ready. She takes off her favorite leather jacket and throws to Sam, looks down at the belt, then taps the buckle.

As soon as she does, an inky black liquid like... _something_ , probably the Nanos, starts expanding from the belt. It gets bigger and bigger, the belt getting smaller and looks like it's fading away.

The black Nanos creep over her body and clothes, over her torso, down her legs, over arms, on her chest- oh Holy Shit!! It's her suit!

I mean _no duh hey_ but....its her suit! Like it was just a belt before...then _whoosh_! She's in her suit.

"I deliberately made the phase speed slower just for this. I'll speed it up later." Reign comments with a smirk.

"Ah! That's so cool. God you look smoking. Who knew we could look so hot." Sam gushes as she walks up to Reign.

Oh sweet baby Jesus she's running her hands all over Reign, literally feeling her up. Slow and sensual.

Like I know she's doing it to get the feel of the suit and all...but come on, my gay ass can't take that.

But no seriously she looks... _so sexy_.

Like her old suit, it's all black with little touches of white. That being the House of El insignia, the belt that separates the top from the bottom, the seams on her pants and along her sides at the top.

"I mean look at it, it's beautiful, it's just art." Winn says admiring his design.

Did I mention that it's a tight fit. Like not too tight but like body suit kinda fit. Like not sexualised that it leaves little to the imagination but you can still see just how well built and fit she is.

Not to mention it's shiny, like armor.

Oh God I can only imagine what Kara's is going to look like.

Riley squeals in Lena's arms, laughing and holding her hands out for Sam. When Sam manages to pull herself away from Reign, she takes Riley, planting little kisses on her adorable face.

Even Pancake wants in on the action and he hesitantly waddles over to Reign. She immediately picks him up and he licks her face.

He's waddle is adorable, by the way. You should see him run, it's so cute.

"Okay, Kara next! Let's see how her's looks." Ruby says bouncing on her toes.

"Yeah, me next, I also want to be shiny and new." Kara comments then looks down at the brands with a frown.

"How does this work?" She asks.

"We combined nano-technology with neuro-technology. So first I will have to give you a tiny little neuro conductor that will allow you to connect and communicate with your suit." Lena says.

"We created each suit in a way that only you two can connect and command it. Can't have it ending up in the wrong hands. This is valuable technology earth is not ready for. Not yet anyway." She adds.

She then walks up to her wife and places something behind her ear, Kara frowns and jerks a bit, turning to her wife confused.

"What was that? And why did it hurt?" she asks.

Wait what.

"Relax, it's just a tiny implant that will connect to your neurological pathways to allow you to communicate with the suit. I have one two." Reign says, playing with Pancakes paws.

"That little prick you felt was a kryptonite pin used to insert the implant. Don't worry we tested that too." She adds.

Ooooh okay, yeah that makes sense. Very cool.

"Okay so how does this work? As advanced as Krypton was, we were not very big on neuro-tech. Not that we didn't have any, but I am still unfamiliar with it." Kara says.

"It's simple. It's connected to your mind, so all you have to do is will it. Think about it and visualize it." Lena says.

"That's why you had Rei go first, so Kar can have a bit of an idea of what to picture." I say.

"Exactly." Reign and Lena say in unison.

Yep, four years of them working together and it's still a little weird. Same wave lengths and such but hey I'm the same.

Though this is definitely not in my field of expertise. Give me a gun or something and I will make magic.

"Oh, okay so I just...imagine what it looks like and how the...nanobots will, what? Phase? Is that the right word here?" Kara asks.

Honestly I'm a little lost here too but hey it looked cool. Brilliant transformation sequence.

I mean that's just Reign, she can pull off anything, seriously.

"Yes, just imagine your normal suit, and instruct the suit to go on. Really it is not difficult, trust me. Like breathing or like muscle memory and impulse. Like how we control our powers." Reign says.

That too.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Kara mumbles and looks down at her wrist bands.

After a few seconds, the bands immediately begin to shift and change, doing what Reign's did, only this time they start from the arms, to her chest and torso, down her legs.

That's still so cool.

Also I'm picturing Reign wearing this and it is taking everything in me to not laugh right now.

"Whoo! Ah! This is amazing! It's a perfect fit, it looks so good and it feels great to. I can actually move around more in it and- wait a minute...where's my cape?" Kara says and starts spinning around like a lost puppy.

Actually yeah, where is her cape? And Reign's, I just noticed that now. Both their capes aren't present. And Rei's mask.

"Don't worry, it's still there, just attached to the rest of the suit so when in combat it doesn't get in your way. A new feature Rei developed." Lena explains.

"No Capes!" Sam and Ruby exclaim and then laugh.

"Wait how does that work?" I ask.

"The same way the rest of the suit works. If she needs the cape, all she needs to do is think of it and it will instantly phase out. If she doesn't, she can either leave it out or think it back." Reign explains.

"That's actually pretty cool." Winn says.

"I'll say. Finally, I don't have to worry about it smacking me in the face or being used against me in a fight." Kara says with a glowing smile.

"I'm guessing the same goes for you and your mask." I say to Reign.

"Yes, though I will obviously have my mask on all the time when I wear the suit, I'll only switch with the cape. I usually don't need it that much but it is an asset in some cases." She answers.

This is awesome. But hey, if this new tech and shit is here, wait a minute.

"Do I get a new tac suit too?"

**Later.**

"Still salty you're not getting a new suit?"

"Yes. It isn't _fair!_ "

"Babe, you've had like four new suits these past two years. Rei and Lena have been working on these suits even before we knew who Rei really was and only now have they finished it like, what, three, four years later." Sam reasons.

I hate when she's right and I know I'm being a brat but I also want a new shiny looking armor type suit thing.

"Yeah I know, I'm just envious." I pout and climb into bed with my loving and beautiful wife.

Three years later and it still gives me butterflies to think that. I am so whipped and in love with this woman, honestly.

I immediately cuddle into her, while she works on her tablet, sending some last minute emails and setting up a schedule for Monday or something.

Tomorrow is Sunday and we are planning on just staying in after a hard week. It's been crazy for everyone.

Ruby's just been going through the last of her exams and assignments. A lot of training and practice before really big league games, not to mention she's got a talent show coming up soon.

Reign with her projects and now the new suit, plus the recent crime wave her, Kara and myself have been busting our asses to keep under control.

With said recent crime spike, I have been doing a lot of research as well, also doing tests on our alien victims and or culprits, you know, checking species and getting information so we can help heal them or rehabilitate. It's exhausting not to mention I'm out in the field as well.

Undercover work isn't so fun either, even if I do work with Maggie like we did back in the day.

Speaking of Maggie, she's got her hands full with the new NCPD and GCPD recruitment training and a few cases linked between the two city's.

Being a well known detective in both city's law enforcement, with connections like no other, it's going make for some pretty interesting requests now and again. Even if she is a Sergeant now.

Lena and Sam are working on L-Corp and CatCo things. Apparently there's a big merger or something and they need to get L-Corp's A into G to make it work without any set backs.

Also dealing with lawyers and what not, legal stuff and some very shady characters who want to use Lena and L-Corp's technology, research and resources especially since it is well known that Reign herself is a big influence in recent events.

Of course that had some set backs for anti-alien organizations and people who pulled out of partnership with both L-Corp and CatCo which in hindsight would be a bad thing.

But let's be real, Lena doesn't give two shits about them. In fact she said it was better, because she now can focus more on her vision for the future. L-Corp from the beginning was to be a force for good.

Can't really do that with negative energy and hate within its own walls.

Sam even mentioned that aliens themselves have started coming for job interviews and such which is a big plus because of gained knowledge and experience, not to mention literal out of this world talent.

So yeah, my sister in law is working corporate like a boss.

"What are you thinking about? I can hear the gears in you head turning." Sam asks me as she puts the tablet away.

She turns to me and oh she's so gorgeous. I wanna kiss her, but I also want to just stare at her forever.

I take her hand in mine, kissing the diamond on her finger and she gives me that charming smile. I swear a fall more every time.

"Nothing. Just how far we've come in such a short time." I say softly, playing with her fingers.

"A lot has happened." I add, looking into her eyes. I love how I can see the love in them. It's amazing.

"Yeah. And we managed to survive all of it. Together." She whispers back.

She takes my hand and places it over her heart, the strong thump of it lights a fire deep within. I move closer and pull her in for a kiss.

She meets me half way and pulls me even closer. Her hands travel down my back and slip under my top.

Running them up and along my sides. I shiver at her touch.

She pulls up and God I will never be used to her strength without Reign. She just sits me on her lap and starts trailing kisses down my neck.

With every touch ignites a tiny flame that travels the path of her hands and lips.

It's been a little while so I know tonight is about to get very hot.

Ruby is over at Jamie's house, Riley is with her Aunts and I think Sam planned this because even Reign is out of the house tonight.

At least I think she is. She did mention going back to the DEO to finish off something and I know Pancake is with her.

"Mmm, Sammy..." I moan because she just found my sweet spot again. She knows what it does to me.

I tangle my hands in her gorgeous brown locks, shifting a little to pull her closer, to feel her-God fucking damnit why does she have clothes on!

"I saw you today." She says against my neck, nipping a little and that make me hum.

Wait...saw me what? What did she see? What did I do? Did I do anything weird today? I don't think I did.

"Wha-mmm.. What are you talking about?" I ask.

Words are like a foreign concept to me when she gets me like this, let me tell you. It is extremely, _fuck_ , geez...uh....?

Her hands are trailing up my stomach towards my chest. Like tiny flares. I can't think. She's teasing me. Now is not the time for teas-

"Ooh God, Sam!" She just bit me and tweaked my nipple without warning. I was caught off guard but it feel so fucking good.

"You really don't know what I'm talking about, Alex? Hmm?" she says.

What is she going on about? And why now, of all times!

She snakes her other hand down to my ass and squeezes gently. I let out a soft moan at this, my body rocking a bit for some friction because damn.

"In the lab today...i could feel you watching us." She whispers in my ear before pulling on the lobe-

Oooooh shit...that's what's she's talking about. I mean, wait what?

"What does that have to do with-Oooh God!" i moan out in the middle of my sentence, biting my lip to try and contain my sounds.

She just spanked me, then rocked into me hard! Caught off guard again. She just knows how to get to me. Somehow everything feels better when you don't see it coming.

"You liked it didn't you? Seeing me with Reign like that." She says.

My heart is beating out of my chest and my body is on fire. My underwear is fucking ruined already and the memories of her and Rei today are not fucking helping!

"I could hear how your heart picked up, I could see it in your eyes, how turned on you were." She husks in my ear.

I mean I can't deny that. It was bad enough to see Reign looking so sexy in her new suit, just adding Sam basically feeling her up sent my mind even deeper into the gutter.

"I could see just how much you liked it, the way you bit your lip, staring at us. God, seeing that look in your eyes." She groans.

Oh the dirty talk. One of my weaknesses. That's not fair. God why does she have so much clothes on! Why do I have so much clothes on.

Okay she is literally in just a T-shirt and underwear, but still.

Take 'em off! I'm dying!

"You have no idea what that did to me. I knew you had a thing for Rei, that is no secret. But just seeing you... _want_ her...and me...together." She growls.

I whimper at the sound because I could feel the vibration rumble in her chest.

"Sam..."

She all but rips my top off and starts attacking my chest. It's quick I didn't even have a chance to prepare myself.

Hard sucks and scrapping teeth, wet tongue flicking over me, hands squeezing my ass again. 

"Oh Fuck, yes, Sam." I moan, holding her head so she doesn't move.

Pfff like I'm strong enough to do that.

She's flicking my stiff nipple with her tongue and it feels so good. Jesus it really has been a little while. I'm so wet already.

I start tugging on her top, wanting off now. Like right now God damnit it's irritating me and I need to feel her.

"Baby, off, please." I am a mess right now.

My nerves are on fire. Every time she touches me in any way right now is like a jolt of electricity that goes through my whole body and crashes with a vengeance at my center.

Did I mention that my underwear is ruined.

Sam let's go of my breast and pulls off her top. God her body is beautiful. Stretch marks and all. I love to just run my tongue over them, kiss them, making her giggle and moan altogether.

She once asked me why I liked them so much and I told her that I shows me just how strong she is. The scars of difficult time in her life that brought on such a beautiful miracle.

Also that it looked like claw marks and it is sexy. Like a elegant imprint of a warrior.

That night was one I will never forget, I couldn't walk right and Reign wouldn't look me in the eye for a week.

I immediately start running my hands over, she's so soft. She hums against my neck and I could feel those vibrations again.

"Sam, please, I need you." I plead.

That fire inside is driving me crazy! I need her to do... _something_! Anything! God.

I just hear her growl and next thing I know, I'm on my back, hands pinned down beside my head and I'm staring at dark, almost black, hazel brown eyes.

Shit I almost came at just the look she's giving me. Like she wants to eat me alive.

Yes please. Do that.

"God you're so beautiful, look at you." She says softly, her eyes basically scanning my body, like I'm her prey.

I blush furiously and look away. No matter how many times she tells me that, it still makes me shy. I've always been a little insecure about my appearance.

"Hey, look at me." She says and kisses my cheek.

I turn my gaze on her and she's just smiling down at me. Not smug or mischievous. Just gentle and loving.

My heart goes into over drive at that look. It is just something to witness. To actually _see_ the love in someone's eyes. It never gets old and that feeling never fades.

"I love you." She says and I can't help but smile at this.

"I love you more." I say back with a giggle.

I'm surprised I can laugh at all because, bitch, I am breathless.

She starts trailing kisses down my neck again, her hands letting go of my wrists so she can tug at my shorts, asking for permission.

"Yes, please Sam don't tease. I need you." I basically plead.

She trails those wet kisses down my chest to my torso. Here, here she just loves to leave marks. Especially on my abs.

She leaves a very noticeable hickie on each of my abdominal muscles and I am very sensitive there right now, holy shit.

The pain mixed with pleasure is intoxicating, my one hand tangling in her hair and the other scratches against her back as a loud moan rips from my throat.

She immediately stops and grabs both of them, pinning them back against the bed by my head, staring me down with an intense smoldering glare.

"Don't. Move." She instructs.

That sent a huge shot of electricity to my center, I could feel that little flood of my arousal dripping down.

Fuck, it's going to be one of _those_ nights.

I love when she gets like this.

Now usually, I would put up a fight, right. But that look in her eye...there's something different there. I can't place it but it's there, so I just do as I'm told.

And I don't know why, but whatever brought it on, it's stuck in her head right now, and it's not going away anytime soon.

And I'm okay with that.

"Sammy please..."

"I got you, babe. Don't worry." She teases, licking from the base of my neck all the way up to my ear, sucking it.

I felt sparks travel that same path and my whole body shifted with it, my breath getting caught and my heart pounding against my ribcage so hard I'm sure Reign could hear it.

Her hands slide down my arms, over my chest and then hook onto my pajama bottoms. She the slowly starts pulling them down, her lips trailing after them, all the way until I'm just in my panties.

Ruined. I mention again.

God she just won't stop teasing! My body is on fire and is unnecessarily sensitive because all my senses are at their maximum.

And the worst part about that is I. Can't. Do. Anything. About. It.

Because I was given specific instructions.

Don't. Move.

And the last time I disobeyed orders, I was so sore and sexually frustrated that even Reign started teasing me.

Sam crawls back up to me, smiling that sexy smile I know usually gets me in trouble in some form or another.

She leans down, and starts laying gentle kisses on my jaw, her one hand ghosting over my underwear.

She does it on purpose. Enough that I can feel their presence...but she's not touching me. It drives me crazy.

I just want to grab her hand and shove it down my panties just for that sweet release, consequences be damned.

But I won't because there is something about her tonight, that has me thinking that I do _not_ want to challenge her because she can very well make my existence hell.

"Close your eyes." She whispers against me.

O...kay..weird but I trust her.

I do as I'm told, my eyes closed and now instinctively, the rest of my senses get bumped up a notch.

I can only hear, smell and feel her now. And like my senses, everything about her also becomes more apparent and that is delicious torture....

Because I'm not supposed to fucking _move_!

"I want you to do something for me." She says, kissing my shoulder.

God anything!

"I want you to imagine..."

Imagine what?

"...you...and me..."

Ooh I see, I can _definitely_ see.

I'm a little surprised. I mean I know Sam is no stranger to the power of the mind-

"...and Reign..."

I gasp, my eyes flying open, my heart banging wildly against my chest for two reasons.

One, being I can't _believe_ what she just said and asked, like I know she knows about my little crush on Reign, she teases me constantly about it, but, you know... _still_.

Two...she just straight up started stroking my clit through my underwear as she said it. Like not even that much, just gentle strokes and circles.

Enough for me to feel it and it feels so good but it's just not enough!

"S-Sam!"

"Can you see it?" She whispers, her lips right under my jaw.

Fuck, what did I get myself into. How did this happen.

And yes of course I can fucking see it. I've been seeing it for the last like, three years.

Even before their split-Oh shit.

"Unn! Mmm! Sam..oh God." I moan.

She's stroking me a little harder, switching between big and small circles that just send jolts up my spine and they spread like wild fire through my entire body.

"Answer me, baby." She says and nips at my neck.

Shit. Fuck. I am imagining so many different things right now that none of them are clear enough to make sense of.

"Y-Yes..oh yes." I whimper out.

She giggles. She fucking giggles at me. That's not funny-

"Oh God, yes! Sam!" I moan louder because she just upped her speed on my clit.

Now it's not just one jolt of pleasure but more than I can handle. It is so fucking good. God I want more.

"Tell me, baby. Tell me what you see." She whispers in my ear, her whole body now meshed with mine as she plays me like a well tuned instrument.

She's panting next to me, her warm breath tickling the little hairs on my neck. She's probably just as effected as I am. Just as turned on.

"I-I..." Fuck how do I say this.

"It's okay baby, just close your eyes. And imagine." She says softly.

I close my eyes again. And like a spell or something comes over me and suddenly, all I can picture is that first time I saw them together, only this time, it's just the three of us.

"What do you see?" she asks, her fingers still keeping me going, and I'm going to have to throw away this pair of panties because I am soaking.

"I-I see...you Mmm, and Reign..." I'm just going to tell her what I see.

"hmm." She hums, encouraging me to go on.

I'm just seeing Sam on top of Reign. The two of them giggling for whatever reason, probably at me because I seem to be the on looker.

"You're-fuck Sam, you're on top of her." I manage to get out.

I feel her breath hitch in her chest, the way the puffs just stop for a moment before they start again.

Her fingers pick up speed too, tight circles on my clit and Jesus, it's feels so good. My body is just going with her movements, trying to urge her on.

Not happening but if me talking gets her just as riled up as I am then I'm going fucking milk this for what it's worth.

"W-what are we doing? Tell me." She says, breathless.

What are they doing, God, well it starts out like how they would usually be.

Sam just casually placed on Reign's lap for no God damn reason other than to just be close to her.

Reign just listening to whatever Sam is saying with such intensity, hands circled around her waist while Sam plays with her hair.

"You're just talking...and laughing.. And just so close." I whisper out the last part.

I don't know if it's because they were close or because I'm close.

She starts stroking me up and down harder and the fabric of my under creates a delicious friction that has me moaning to the heavens.

Suddenly the vision changes and they're both on Rei's bed, this time Reign has Sam pinned down, like when I walked in on them after they made up.

"Now she has you pinned." just straight to the point.

She gasps and let's out a quiet moan of her own, her body shifting closer to mine, burying her head in my neck. I can feel her heart beating against my side.

"Y-yes..and?" she whimpers out and the fact that she's just as affected by this is turning me on even more.

God I want to touch her but I know, even in this state she's in, she won't forget the instructions she gave me.

I'm just seeing Reign lean down, her face going over to the side of Sam's. By the movement of her jaw, I can tell she's whispering something in her ear.

"Sh- _oh fuck Sam_ , she uh, she's whispering to you. Saying something.. I don't know but you- _oh God don't stop_ , yes." I can barely talk with what she's doing to me!

She goes faster, and so does my heart.

"What else baby, what are you doing?" she asks, her voice going a little higher.

I know that tone. She must be so wet right now. I just want to reach over but I can't and it's not fucking fair.

"I-I'm just watching." I whisper out.

And now back to my vision, Both Sam and Reign look up and turn to me, with twin smiles-oh fuck.

"You're both looking at me..."

Reign moves off Sam who then crawls over to the edge of the bed, on her knees, telling me to come closer.

"You're calling me over." I moan out.

Suddenly a ripping sounds through the room and cold breeze washes over my center. She just fucking ripped off my underwear and threw them on the floor.

Without warning, she makes direct contact with my pussy and resumes her task like she didn't just murder my panties.

My whole body jerks hard at the sudden intense feeling, my hands gripping the sheet, head thrown back as I let out a loud moan, my legs spreading wider.

"Ah! Sammy, don't stop, don't stop baby." I cry out.

"Fuck, Alex you're so fucking wet. _Mmm_ , God." She moans against me.

My hips gyrate with her rhythm, I'm just sweating and my body is on fire. I'm so close already and I want more, God do I want more.

"Sammy..." I beg.

"Keep talking baby, come on." She husks in my ear, biting it lightly.

God it is really hard to think when she's doing that, oh shit it's so good. Yes, God.

Oh man, the vision changed again. Not drastically, just I am now between them.

"Oh God, yes! I, fuck, I'm between the two of you."

"Uhmm."

"You're behind me, I'm leaning my back against your front."

"Yes."

Fuck oh she sounds so sexy. God I'm so close.

"Kissing my neck, one hand on my chest.." I whimper.

This picture is a little fuzzy but I can already make out what's going on but my body has not comprehended it yet.

Sam groans into my neck, her breathing is rapid and so are her movements, she's flicking my clit and it's sending sparks everywhere inside me.

"and the other one?" She asks, her movements becoming harder and I'm dripping down onto the sheets right now.

"Don't stop, nuh! don't stop." I plead, lost in pleasure.

"My other hand..."

God where's her other hand, the ones on my chest the other is...fuck.

"It's...it's holding Rei's..."

"Fuck."

Yeah, my thoughts exactly. And there's more.

"Sammy...she's... She's..." I can't even say it.

All I'm see is both my hands tangled in two sets of brown locks, one by my head, kissing my neck, talking dirty fantasies to me, looking down at the other set of brown locks.

Which is between my legs.

"Yes baby, tell me." Sam says in a deep voice, her fingers going inhumanly fast.

"She's, oh yes, oh yes don't stop..." I can't think.

"She's what, Alex."

That familiar tight coil in the pit of my stomach threatens to unleash fury, my body frantically moving against Sam's rhythm.

"She's- oh shit right there, Sammy right there!" I moan out, very loud too.

She rubs harder, her moaning in my ear, her body rocking with my own.

"She's right here? Huh? Is she here where my hand is?" she asks, her voice going slightly higher

"Yes! God yes!" I Halla out.

" _Yeah_."

"Fuck! Don't stop I'm so close."

"Oh God. Yes baby, almost there." She whispers out.

She doubles her effort and I don't know what my mind did but I'm so lost in this vision that it almost feels like they're both here.

Like I can see Reign there between my legs, looking up, red eyes glowing and mouth shining with my essence, oh my God that's so hot.

"Yes yes yes Sammy...Reign..."

"Fuck Alex."

I see Reign's signature smirk, knowing she's about to say something.

And then she and Sam speak in unison, soft command but loud and clear.

"Come for us."

My whole body goes still and blinding hot pleasure shoots through my entire begin. I shout to the heavens, stars bursting behind my eyelids.

Sam beside me, moaning and groaning into my neck, sounds high pitched and sweet.

I know that sound so well and the fact that she just came with me...sends me into another one in the middle of my first ones after shock.

That's never happen before.

And she's slowly stroking me through it all, helping me ride it out, my own heart loud in my ears.

I'm literally twitching, my toes curled and I can hardly breath.

Eventually after a few minutes we both come back down to earth.

I can't move.

Which is funny seeing as all I wanted to do through this whole thing...was move.

Sam shifts so she's looming over me just a bit, hair falling to the one side, a sly smile on her face, eyes shining. Face and hair damp.

She chuckles down at me, then her eyes roam down my body.

I gasp and jerk when she flicks my clit playfully.

"Sam!" I whine.

That's not funny. I'm overly sensitive right now. I've never come so hard in my life.

She just grins seductively, bringing her hand up for me to see. Her fingers just glisten in the low light.

Fuck.

She brings them up to her lips, eyes never leaving mine, and she just start sucking on them, one by one until they're clean.

I groan at the sight but can't look away. She knows that's one of my weaknesses.

She giggles and leans down to kiss me. I meet her half way and I moan at the taste of myself on her tongue.

We pull apart, and even though my heart has slowed down, it's still beating pretty fast.

"So..." She smirks down at me.

"Don't." I say and shake my head blushing.

She laughs.

"What, you clearly liked that very much, babe." She says.

I narrow my eyes at her.

"Uh huh, yeah and so did you apparently." I fire back.

She blushes but this is Sam we're talking about, of course she wouldn't let that stop her.

Instead she just leans closer, hand trailing down the valley of my breasts to my stomach, eyes never leaving mine.

"Oh you have no idea. I could see everything you were saying and it got me so _wet_." She says and then rakes her blunt nails down my abs.

I hiss in pleasure and pain because she went right over all her little hickies and...ow.

"Then you called out both our names and I just..." She closes her eyes and bites her lip hard, sucking in a breath before moaning it out.

Oh sweet baby Jesus please have mercy on my mere mortal soul.

**Meanwhile.**

**Reign's POV.**

I do not know what happed, when and why, all I know is that I was just minding my own business, working on some finishing touches for myself and Kara's suits regarding the Kryptonite proofing features.

Then, next thing I feel a sudden heat all over my body, more specifically in my neither region.

Now, I know it was not me because I am in a lab working on my stuff and as much as I love my work, I do not get _that_ kind of excitement from it.

So obviously it was Samantha.

It started out as the usual, the little flares of heat and tingling down under, whenever her and Alexandra would get intimate.

I would feel what Samantha feels, where she feels it and sometimes even have a random image pop into my head as to what is happening.

Now that, that's normal, as frustrating and, admittedly, arousing as it is, I have become accustomed to these. I can handle them.

Benefits of being me, a strong willed soldier since birth who has trained her whole life in the concepts and techniques of discipline and self control.

So when the familiar tingling in the back of my mind indicating that Samantha is calling out for me telepathically comes through...

Then suddenly electric sensations shoot through my whole body so much that I nearly drop my test tube when I stumbled on weak knees and even hotter flares burning from the inside...

All that, accompanied but quick flashes of some very graphic images of soft skin, gentle touches and...here's a new one...

Audio as well...

Of breathy moans and high pitched whimpers that sound eerily like my other half and her wife calling out each other's names and...mine?

All just random and with a intense vengeance, just overwhelmed my entire being, my whole body just buzzes with electricity.

It all happened so fast but I felt so much, I felt everything that I had to lean against the wall, breathing heavily as I tried to calm my racing heart.

When it's all over, I open my eyes, everything is blurry and I hold my hand to my chest and slide down until I'm sitting.

I don't know what happened but I know it's Samantha's doing because she is the only person who makes forget all my training and self control enough to say this:

"Fuck."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooohwie! Rei! What the fuck right! What was that! Haha I'm having way too much fun with this.
> 
> As you could probably tell, I don't usually write smut, I'm more of a reflective writer, all philosophical and shit.
> 
> I don't think I'll write a lot of smut in this story but I know this won't be the last.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. J'onn talks to Reign. Sam is a tease. Alex is still a gay disaster. Pancake is adorable. Kara is an annoying little sister. Shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's me...ya gorl. So I had this crazy idea right. Like I loved totally rearranging season 3 in my previous story and I am currently very pissed with how season 4 is going so I decided to take all my frustrations out by doing it again.
> 
> You'll understand once you read.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 12

The next day.

**Reign's POV.**

"Reign? Reign!"

I deep strong voice wakes me from my sleep. My eyes snap open immediately and my senses and instincts on high alert.

I feel a small weight on my chest and look down. Pancake. He's stirring, but still asleep.

I look up and see a concerned looking Director J'onn J'ones. He's eyes soft but the rest of his face devoid of emotion.

"Reign." he says again.

I slowly sit up and I know realize I am still in my lab. I must have fallen asleep on the med bed after I finished my work last night.

Last night...

Rao those memories just came flooding back and I sigh, placing Pancake beside me gently. I don't want to wake him.

I look up at J'onn.

"Hey J'onn, is everything alright, do we have an emergency?" I ask, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Not that we are aware of, no. Though are you alright, Reign? This is the first time in a long time that I've seen you spend the night at the DEO." he says.

I rub my temple, it has been a long time since I've been this discombobulated.

"I assure you I am fine Director. I was just burning the midnight oil. I might have over done it a bit but everything is okay." I say.

I look up at him and I can see he does not believe me. Of course he doesn't. I don't even believe myself.

"Rei, you know you can talk to me if something is bothering you. I know you have Sam and Alex, and Lena and Kara, hell even Maggie but I am here for you too." he says with genuine care.

I sigh. I swear I am the easiest person to read when it comes to our family.

"I know. I am just trying to figure out some things. I'm having a little...trouble with some of my emotions." I admit.

J'onn's a fellow mind bonded alien, he knows what it's like, right?

"Does this have anything to do with Sam?" he asks and I immediately look back at him with a look of shock.

How did he figure that out so quickly.

"I thought you couldn't read Kryptonian minds." I tell him.

"I can't but like I said, if something was bothering you, you would go talk to Sam or Alex. If not them, Lena or Kara if this something was related to them." he say.

"So if you are not even talking to them about it, it is either because this is too big for them or-"

"-It's about them, yeah. I got it." I finish and put my head in my hands, rubbing my face.

"You're right, this is about Samantha. About our connection. Our bond. It's been driving me crazy." there I said it.

"Ah I see." J'onn says and pulls up a chair and sits in front of me.

"You do?" I mean of course he does.

"Yes, anyone with a telepathic connection like yours or mine will know what you are going through." he says.

"It is common thing, to be overwhelmed by it. Especially when you have such a young and strong bond." he adds.

"But we've had our bond our whole lives." I say.

"No, you've had the bond your whole lives. Remember this is all still new to Sam." he counters.

Ok, yes. That is true. He does have a point there.

"Is that why I feel like she's purposely trying to drive me up the wall." I ask.

He chuckles at this.

"Of course that's how you'd feel. Every bond starts this way. Even on Mars. There were countless times I've had my mind wringed by my bond mate." he says with a fond smile that turns sad.

"What did you do?" I asked.

He shrugs.

"There is nothing I could do. It's a part of it. Having one mind is a lot to handle at times but to be connected to another is even harder." he says.

"Feeling for two is not an easy thing and will sometimes get the best of you." he adds.

"I know that. I can handle that, I have for a really long time but why is it bothering me now all of a sudden. It doesn't make sense and I don't know what to do." I say.

He hums, thinking about what I said.

"Have you ever experienced something like this before?" he finally asks.

I frown. Have I? I think I have actually. This overwhelming sensations are not something new to me.

"Yes I have. When I decided to break from the hold of the Priestess and the way of the Cult. When I let Samantha free from the cages of our minds." I say.

"Okay. What do think brought it on?" he asks.

"Well, I think the biggest factor would be the open connection itself. Letting Samantha free was a challenge." I say.

He frowns and leans back on his chair, a thoughtful look on his face, arms crossed, eyes shifting.

"Well, how would that be a challenge? From my understanding, I thought it would be easier than keeping her restrained and pushed back. Releasing the would relieve the pressure." he says.

"Not with me. Holding her back was hard, but breaking the Cult hold was even harder. Once the bond was open, all her emotions and thoughts came through and clashed with my own." I say.

"It was...overwhelming. I had never been the most emotional person, not even in my past life and especially not while I was a World Killer." I add.

"So having all these new unfamiliar like feelings suddenly bombard you...threw you off." he says.

"Yes, because of that Samantha was able to break through to the front lines completely. That was not me. Having her take complete control back then was not what I intended until it happened." I admit.

It really wasn't. But when it happened. I let it be because I knew then and there it was better that way.

"So what about now? It seems it is not an emotional overload...or at least not all of it." he asks.

"I-I don't know." I say unsure.

He shifts his chair closer, the scraping against the floor wakes Pancake. He's head snaps up and he looks around before sitting up and climbing into my lap, his focus on J'onn, body trembling but he seems determined.

"He's protecting you. He senses you're in distress." J'onn says with a smile.

I gently pet Pancakes head, a warm feeling in my chest that he wants to protect me from a _'potential threat'_ even though he's terrified himself.

"It's okay bud, J'onn is a friend, he's not going to hurt me, I promise." I say to him.

He just lets out a tiny groaning whine before curling up in my lap, licking my hand.

"He takes after you." he says.

"So I've heard." I say with a small smile.

We sit in silence for a while.

"Reign, a lot has changed in these last few years, including yourself." he starts and I look up at him.

"It is okay to be confused and conflicted. Especially about things you don't know or don't have much experience dealing with." he says.

"Maybe...whatever it that is causing such conflict is something that you know but haven't really had experience with." he says.

I frown. What does that mean?

"I don't understand." I say.

"What I'm saying is that, there could be a chance that whatever you are feeling...it might not just be all Sam." he says with a knowing look in his eye.

Again...not following.

"J'onn...i- what are talking about?" I ask.

"Reign, you're a smart girl. I'm sure you can figure it out." he says.

"Wha- J'onn I am so lost right now, what are you-"

He takes my hand in his own.

"Reign." he says softly.

I stop talking instantly because the tone in his voice and the look in is eye is all knowing but genuine and filled with care.

"You will figure it out." he says and squeezes my hand.

The confidence in his voice, the way he is so sure about what he is saying...it helps.

And you know what, maybe he is right. I've always trusted my gut because the head and heart are always in conflict.

But lately I have been trying to listen to my head and what I have been feeling emotionally. What I feel in my heart being in conflict with what I think I'm feeling based on what I know in my head.

And each have been coming up with different conclusions and the worst part is...i have no idea what either of those conclusions only that they are not the same.

It's been difficult. Because it's not what I am used to, feelings and emotions in general.

I need to remember who I am. Because this new life I live is so different from what I know that I am just...lost.

"Thank you, J'onn." I say sincerely.

He smiles and squeezes my hand again.

"You are welcome, Rei. And remember, I am always here." he says before standing up.

"Now I suggest you get home. I'm sure the girls are missing you. I know you do." he says and then walks out the door with a final wink.

I'm by myself now, with my thoughts. And Pancake who looks to be half way to falling asleep again.

Well I am probably a lot more confused now than I was before. That's troubling and not at all helping.

J'onn seems like he is sure about what he was saying. He also said something about me feeling something that might not be all Samantha...which I do not understand.

I mean yes, Samantha and I do share emotions and sometimes it is a little hard to distinguish where mine start and hers end but most of the time we more or less feel the same thing-

 _Oooooooh_ I get it now.

He is saying that maybe what I have been categorizing as Samantha's emotions and thoughts could in fact be some of my own...

But because said emotions and thoughts are not something I am used to having, I immediately assume that they are hers.

Huh.

I never thought of it that way.

But what is different? I mean...i think I have an idea and I feel like everyday it is staring me in the face but...i still do not know.

I pick Pancake up and hold him so his facing me. His tail is wagging and his tongue lolling to the side, the slight smile on his cute little puppy face.

"What do you think it is? Am I overthinking again like Kara said?" I ask.

He just stares at me.

"Something is going on with me and I have no idea what it is. At least I think I don't. J'onn says I might be misinterpreting my emotions for Samantha's which could be possible and he seems to be convinced that is the case." I say aloud.

"Does he see something I don't? Most probably. I wouldn't be surprised. He knows more about this stuff than I do." I sigh.

"I'm talking to a dog."

**Later.**

I open the back door as I land in the back yard, my suit phasing into my belt when I enter, Pancake happily wagging his tail.

I put him down in his designated play area in the living room and he curls up on the little pillow, still a littile tired so I know he will end up falling asleep.

"Hey! You're home pretty late. Where were you last night?" I hear Samantha say from the kitchen.

I roll my eyes at the cheery tone in her voice. Of course she's exceptionally happy this morning.

I look up to see her smiling at me from behind the counter, bed hair and glowing, busy fixing up breakfast. As per usual after her and Alexandra's _activities_ the night before.

I float over to the kitchen.

"Anywhere but here." I state.

I hear her giggle and I can feel her blush. She's not embarrassed in the slightest, I know that much.

I float over to the fridge for some juice and some fruit.

"We're sorry."

"No you're not."

"No I'm not."

She giggles again and I just shake my head. I love my other half but she is just a pain sometimes.

"But seriously though, where were you. Usually you come home before the sun rises." She says.

I close the fridge and turn to her. She's facing me, clad in noting but her (my) T-shirt and underwear. I see she's raiding my closet again.

"I was at the DEO, working on some upgrades for mine and Kara's suits. By the way remind me to give it to her when she drops off Riley." I start.

I walk over to the counter and place the bottle of juice on it before floating over to the cabinet and pull out three glasses. Alexandra will be down soon.

"I stayed up all night working on it and fell asleep there. J'onn woke me up and told me to come home." I say while pouring the juice.

"Really? Is everything okay? It's been a while since you pulled an all nighter at the DEO. I know you only do it because something is bothering you and you need a distraction." She says and comes up to me.

She wraps her arms around my waist from behind and lays her head against my back. The fullness of feeling her so close makes me feel better and I sigh in content.

"You're right I am having a little trouble but I promise I have it all under control."

"Then why am I only hearing about this now. I thought we talked about this. No more pulling away." She mumbles.

I sigh and turn around. Her arms go up to my neck and I wrap my own around her waist. She is pouting.

"I'm not pulling away, I promise. I'm just...trying to figure something out." I tell her honestly.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?" she asks, a frown on her face, still pouting.

"This is something I know I have to do on my own." I say and move a piece of hair behind her ear, spotting a faint red mark on the side just under her jaw.

I know it's Alexandra's mark.

Because Samantha is a lot more resistant to physical injuries than humans now, even without me, it is difficult very hard to leave a _'hickie'_ on her skin, so the fact that there is a lasting mark is special. And impressive.

"I see you and Alexandra had fun." I say and playfully poke at the red spot.

She chuckles and moves closer, leaning into me, her face smug now.

"You should see what she looks like." she says with a smirk.

Sudden images of just that flash behind my eyes and I have to refrain from shaking my head to make them stop.

"I have an idea." I say.

Her smile gets bigger and her eyes full of mischief. Okay so maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

"Is that so?"

Definitely wasn't the right thing to say.

"Stop."

"What?"

"I know that tone, Samantha."

"What tone?"

"Your suggestive tone, I know what you're thinking."

"So then what's the problem. What did you get all hot and bothered last night, is that it?"

"Sam."

"I'm not hearing a no..."

"You're insufferable."

She just giggles and pokes my cheek with a sly smile.

"You're blushing. Tell me, what did you feel last night. Hmm? Because I know that it wasn't just work keeping you up." She says in a whisper and I feel my body heat up at the memories.

Those flashes coming back, lasting longer this time. And again...i hear my name. I don't understand.

Was J'onn right? Am I somehow misinterpreting something?

"Reign..." She sings.

She trails her finger down my cheek, over my jaw and down my neck, her eyes never leaving me.

"What did you see?" she whispers again.

There's a slight tug in the back of my mind and everything goes blurry for a second, a fuzzy picture in a flash and then I'm back.

What was that?

"Babe! You know you owe me a new shirt right. I can't even sleep in this one any more the way it's so-Reign!" Alexandra says as she comes down the stairs.

She was calm until she saw us and her eyes went wide, the shirt in her hands goes flying behind her as she throws it as a reflex.

_Yelp! Grrr...*insert adorable bark*_

Ha! The shirt landed on Pancake! He jumps off his pillow with said shirt in his mouth, waddling over to me.

I let go off Sam and bend down to pick them both up. I pull the article hanging from his tiny snout and place him on the counter. He sits and waits.

I look down at the top, already smelling the faint scent that is undeniably Alexandra.

Its also completely torn apart.

"Rao, Samantha. I mean underwear I can understand but her night top, really?" I say holding it up. The poor thing.

"How do you know she ripped my underwear too?!" Alexandra asks with wide eyes.

I turn to my other half.

"Wow, you actually did that." I say.

"Wow, you're actually surprised." she says.

Unbelievable.

"Seriously, you're not even going to deny it. Not even a little bit. You have no self control."

Sam turns and motions to her wife who still stares...for some reason.

"Would you?" she asks me.

I look back at Alexandra, who is looking a little shy but curious...and now I realize she's standing there in one of my own T-shirts.

That makes me feel...things.

What was the question? Oh, would I have self control?

I look over Alexandra again...i mean, she's beautiful, gorgeous even. I can understand why Samantha would get a little...excited.

Or...a lot in this case. A lot excited.

But...if it was myself in Samantha's place...i admit that I would be too but I don't think I could afford getting _that_ excited. Especially with my strength.

I'd have to have self control.

"Yes."

"Bullshit."

"Wha- how would you know?"

"Because I know you Rei."

"Then you are aware that I have more self control than you do."

"Not until you see her naked, trust me."

"I have seen her naked."

"Yeah, through my eyes but believe me it is very different when she is right in front of you.

"You know I'm standing right here." Alexandra says, her voice a little higher than normal. Is she alright?

"Yes, in my T-shirt apparently. What is with you two and stealing my clothes, no wonder I can never find anything." I say.

Her cheeks redden and she looks around, avoiding eye contact. She is unusually shy.

I know that sometimes the morning after their nightly activities can be a little embarrassing but today she seems even more embarrassed and sheepish.

Why is that?

"I found it in Sam's closet, I thought it was hers." She says.

"I literally walked into your room looking for you and you weren't there so I took your T-shirt. Problem? Then take it off." Samantha challenges with a smirk.

Okay you know what, this is weird enough. I'm just going to go.

I throw the torn T-shirt in her face, gently pick up Pancake and my glass of juice before floating out the kitchen.

"Rude!" I hear her say.

"You weren't in your room Rei? Where were you?" Alexandra asks as she sits on the other couch while Sam continues to make breakfast in the kitchen.

"Pulled an all nighter at the DEO, no biggie. I actually just got home." I say.

"Really? Been a while since you've had one of those." She says.

"Yes, but it wasn't any trouble just a short upgrade to our suits. Figured I'd finish it in one go so I can focus on my other projects." I say.

"Right, sure." I hear Samantha mumble under her breath, the smirk present on her face.

Just ignore her.

**Later.**

"Knock Knock!" Kara says bursting through the front door, as she does, Riley giggling in her arms.

Pancake gets a fright and barks when he wakes up from his position on the floor next to me.

"Hey! There's our baby girl!" Alexandra says and hops over the couch running up to Kara who reluctantly hands over Riley.

"Your child is an absolute treasure, I swear one day I will steal her myself." I hear Lena say as she enters the house, Riley's things in her hands.

Why does Kara always leave Lena with that stuff, shouldn't she be the one to carry all of it.

"Ha, you can try." Samantha says above me on the couch.

"So how was your night, pretty much had the house to yourselves, you have some fun?" Lena says.

"Yeah we did didn't we babe." Samantha says and winks at Alexandra who blushes and hides behind Riley.

"What about you Rei?"

"Traumatized."

"The usual."

We all share a laugh. It is no secret that I do my utter best to be as far away from Alexandra and Samantha as possible when they decide to get it on.

Last night I was caught off guard because I had no idea it was going to happen. If I did I probably would have went to my apartment on the other side of town.

Or Argo.

"Hey, Little El. I finished upgrading your suits." I say and point to the two wrist bands and a belt similar to mine on the counter.

"Sweet! Thanks Reigny!"

Rao, again with that nickname.

"Sam check it out. We went shopping today and look at this adorable thing." Lena says as they all move to the living room.

"Spoiling my kid again, Lee." Samantha says and laughs when Alexandra sits in her lap with Riley while Lena sits nexts to them, Kara on the floor with me and Pancake.

"As always but I honestly could not say no to this. Look." She says and reaches into her bag and pulls out a...no way.

"Oh my God! It's a Reign onesie!" both Samantha and Alexandra squeal excitedly.

Lena holds it up and even Riley makes grabby hands at it, a big smile on her face.

I'm not blushing shut up.

"Oh we are putting it on right now. We have to! Rei, put on your suit!" Alexandra says, and everyone but me nods.

"Not happening."

"DO IT!"

"Okay, damn."

I wait until they manage to get the squirming happy baby into her tiny version off my suit before I flash into my own.

"Look it even has a little mask! It's so cute! Look at you, you're so precious." Samantha gushes.

She's right. The baby onesie does have a mask attached to it. They pull it over her face and I will not admit that my heart leaped when she started clapping and laughing when it was on.

"Rei she looks just like you, here hold her, I want a picture!" Alexandra says and pulls out her phone.

I groan but gently take Riley when she is handed to me, placing her on my lap. She shifts her body and wiggles, another laugh escaping her.

She holds her hands out and I can't help but smile at the little drool on her chin. I take the little cape on her back and wipe her chin with it and she let's out an adorable giggle.

"I'm crying, why am I crying." Samantha says wiping her eyes.

"Aww, I want one! Lena!" Kara says and pouts, looking at her wife.

Lena chuckles and kisses her softly.

"One day darling." She promises and I've never seen Kara's face light up so much.

"I'm sending this to everyone. Mom is going to be so jealous she's not here." Alexandra says, fiddling with her phone.

"Wait til Maggie see this, she will have a field day." Samantha says.

"She will not let me live this down." I say.

Maggie makes it her mission to tease me about one thing or another. It's amusing and I am glad she is comfortable around me as she is with Samantha.

She's a great partner in crime as well.

"Never mind them, Winn is going to lose his mind and will most probably start thinking over making Riley her own suit for real." Kara says.

"Please we all know he already has one and is just waiting for the right moment to razzle dazzle us with it." Lena says.

"We should take a few more and post it on social media or something. Reign's adorable moments part, what? 5?" Samantha says and takes Riley back, removing the mask and smiles down at me with sly expression.

I hate those videos. They make me look less intimidating than I am.

Just because I high fived a monkey doesn't mean I'm soft, okay, it just means I respect earth's fauna.

"You do that and I will move out again." I say.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Samantha throws one of Riley's little socks at me and of course I catch it.

"Twenty Three Nineteen!" Kara suddenly yells and tackles me down unexpectedly.

"Ah, Kara what the hell!" I say and try to push her off me.

Pancake comes to my rescue and pulls on Kara's shirt, growling. That's adorable. Riley giggling at him and Kara pretending she's being dragged away as he pulls on her.

"No! Unhand me, mighty beast!" Kara says dramatically and picks him up, making him bark and shake erratically then kiss his head and put him back down where he just runs up to me.

"Aww he's like your little guardian. That's cute." Lena says.

"And I got it all on video, suit and all." Alexandra says, still with her phone.

I roll my eyes.

Suddenly all our phones go off. I recognize it as an emergency alert.

"Op, fun's over. Looks like we got some big trouble down town." Alexandra says looking at the message.

She puts the phone to her ear and I listen in.

"Winn, what are we looking at?" She asks.

 _"Alex! We got a shit load of quantum problems! Apparently some dude in a lab basement was messing around with some things he shouldn't have and now we got multiple portals popping up."_ I hear Winslow say frantically.

"That doesn't sound good." Kara says, also having heard what I did.

"Portals? What portals are we looking at?" Alex asks as we stand up.

 _"Uh, I'm not completely sure but it's causing huge panic not to mention messing with the weather at atmosphere. Some aliens are being affected and are getting really aggressive and paranoid."_ he says.

"Okay, okay, we're on it, just find a way to shut these things down." She says.

We all get up.

"We don't want anyone or anything getting in or out of them." She adds.

 _"Already on it."_ Winslow replies before the line goes dead.

"What's going on?" Lena asks.

"We got someone possibly screwing with the Multiverse and we need to shut it down before all hell breaks loose." Alexandra answers.

Things could get catastrophic if this is not handled.

"Kara and I will handle the gateways, I'll send out a call to Kal for some backup, maybe we could get some people from Argo to help keep the situation under control." I say.

I pull out my phone and do just that.

"Lee, you need to get to the DEO, I know you'll know what to do, you've worked with portals before." Alexandra says.

"Samantha, you, Riley and Pancake go with her, it will be safe there. I'll pick up Ruby and drop her off." I say.

"No need I'm already here." a voice comes through the window.

Ruby.

"Okay I have questions." Lena says.

"Jamie and her mom were affected by whatever is happening outside and both passed out. I called J'onn and we took them to the DEO." Ruby says.

Okay, so I suppose that works. Though she should have stayed there instead of coming here. No matter, we must move. Now.

"Right, so wait, why not call us?" Samantha asks.

That too.

"Well I was going to but I thought you'd already be, you know, out there getting a handle on things and didn't want to distract you." Ruby says sheepishly.

"Fair point."

"Yeah, now let's get a move on. We can't afford to lose time." I say and immediately phase into my suit.

Kara does the same and nods. Alexandra walks up to her.

"How about a lift sis, my gear is back at HQ." She says.

Kara picks her up and flies through the window. I turn to the rest of the family.

"I'll go do what I can. Please be safe." I say and give them all hugs, Pancake and Riley included.

"You too, weirdo." I hear Ruby say.

I nod and take off through the window. I already hear the panic of civilians, deranded and enraged growls and roars of affected aliens.

I feel a little of the affects too. Not a lot but enough to be irritating. Whatever this man was busy with it is not a toy.

"Rei! I got your message. What's going on?" I hear beside me. Kal.

"Not really sure but our main objective is to keep everyone on this side of the portals safe and make sure nothing from the other sides get through." I say.

"Has anything happened yet?" he asks.

"No, it seems like the portals are not big enough for anything to break through yet but we need to make sure that doesn't happen." I say.

"Got it. Nice suit by the way. Am I getting one?" he asks with a smile.

"Put in a request and we'll see." I say with a smile as well as we get to work.

**Meanwhile.**

**Alex's POV.**

"You know what, maybe Rei should make you a phase suit." Kara says as she flies us to the action.

"Tell me about it. I've been saying that since she pitched the idea of the new suits." I say, in my tack gear, gun in hand waiting to get to work.

 _"Yes, well Rei did say she wanted to make sure the material worked perfectly before incorporating them to human clothing and I agreed with her."_ Lena says through the comms.

"You telling me the suit is still in testing." I ask.

 _"No, the suits are fine for our bullet proof superheroes. The material is still under testing so we are one hundred percent sure it won't sheer and burn off human skin during the phasing process."_ Lena says as a matter of fact.

Okay...yeah. That's...that's I really good point. And a very, very graphic image that I did not need.

"Alright we're here." Kara says and lands.

 _"Great, uh, I'm going to patch the other's through. Rei has a built in comm on her mask, since she kept forgetting hers. Rei, you live?"_ I hear Winn say.

A few seconds of silence before she answers.

 _"Yes, I am here near the movie theater and Kal is on the other side. I bumped into Maggie. She and the rest of the force are helping out on twelfth and fourteenth."_ She says.

Twelfth, that's where we are! I look around, trying to spot her. Damnit I can't see through all the panic and random portal ripples.

"Okay, I'm her on Twelfth, I'll see what I can do." I say.

"Okay, I'll head northeast." Kara says and takes off.

 _"I'm on the west side. The rest of our agents are spread out, we have the situation under control, taking civilians off the streets. Our problem is the affected aliens, they're getting worse."_ I hear J'onn say.

"Lee, how are we looking?" I ask.

 _"Winn and I are doing our best and we're getting there. Sure could use a Cisco right about now. He would be able to knock them off instantly."_ Lena answers.

True but we don't have time to call for other dimension back up. We'll just have to work with what we got.

I look around me again, the portals seem to be giving off some kind of vibrations that's making some of the aliens loopy.

Makes sense, some earth's vibrate at different frequencies and all of them pulsing in one place is clashing, making it very uncomfortable and irritating.

There's got to be a way to either counter act the vibration or block them off, but there's way too many.

 _"Okay, I think we found a way to hack into this guy's machine, we just need a way to reverse it."_ Winn says.

Great!

 _"Wow this is amature work, no wonder it failed."_ I hear Lena say.

I help the rest of my agents get the people off the street, subdued a few aliens causing havoc. With the frequency problem, we some of these aliens are innocent and not bad people so we don't want to hurt them.

We also can't have them running around like this until we close those portals...so knocking them out softly seems like the best approach right now.

"Alright people, we need everyone off the street right now, please. Just back it up into that theater right there, they have seats and snacks, knock yourselves out. Just stay away from the doors and windows." I hear a familiar voice.

Maggie.

I immediately make my way over to her, wherever she is.

I push through the crowd and find her in the front lines with a dozen more officers. People have their phones out and are filming the chaos outside.

Really.

"Sergeant Sawyer!" I call out.

She turns her head to me and smirks. Dimples out.

"Agent Danvers. Took you long enough." She greets back.

I walk up to her and stand by her side, helping her hold the people back and push them forward.

"Yeah sorry, you know National City traffic is crazy this time of the day." I say.

"Yeah, not when you travel by superhero."

 **Twenty minutes later**.

"Lee, whatever you're doing, do it faster, the first portal just opened completely and we have some pretty interesting characters coming through." I say into the comms.

It's been twenty minutes and Maggie and I have been busting our asses off trying to keep the public at bay as well as take care of affected aliens.

Now, one of the portals have fully formed and some weird looking thing just jumped through. Like it looks human...only not really.

It's really weird. And big.

I fire my alien gun at it and it steps back at the force. Good, I can hold it off but I can see it's not affected much by the blast.

 _"We're working on it. I just need to get this one part running and we will be able to start closing down the portals."_ Lena says.

"Supergirl, a little help here." I say.

We need to send this guy back to where he came from.

Jeez what is it like on your Earth...or where does this portal lead to that you were the first thing through.

"Man, I'd hate to be where you're from big guy." I hear Maggie say behind me.

Suddenly, the alien human looking thing's face and hands start splitting and holds them out to us.

Nope! Nope! So much Nope!

"Fuck!" I say and tackle Maggie when it let's loose a sharp projectile.

Very much Nope!

"That is not alright! What the fuck!" I hear Maggie say as we run for cover.

Suddenly there's a huge thud and screech. I look around the turned over car we're hiding behind to see Kara standing there looming over a thrashing...that thing.

"Hey, are you two alright?" She asks and comes to check on us.

I nod and turn to the small commotion to our left, looks like another portal is fully formed, only a matter of time before something comes through.

"I'll run back to keep the people out of this. Just YEET that thing back where it came from. Hey! Back up, don't be a moron!" Maggie says before running off and chasing a few dumb brave hearts back into shelter.

"We're okay. Do you know what that thing is, I've never seen it before." I ask.

Kara nods, looking back at it with curiosity and even a little sadness.

"Yeah. They're an extinct alien race here in our dimension...at least I think so. Died out about four years before Krypton blew up." She says, sadness and remorse in her voice.

"It's a Bongladite."

Yeah...i have no idea what that is but it sounds mean. Still sad to hear another race going out.

 _"I'm sorry did you say Bongladite?"_ J'onn says.

 _"Kara, Alex, get out of there!"_ I hear Reign scream through the comm.

That's not good because she's panicking while also calling me _'Alex'_ and not _'Alexandra'_.

"Rei?" I ask.

 _"We got it! We got it! Shutting down portals now!"_ Lena says.

I hear a screech and turn around. That...Bongladite is now completely open and then everything happens too fast and too slow at the same time.

First, a few of those weird projectiles fly from that things body. They're too fast for me to dodge this time.

Then Kara is in front of me, shielding me from said projectiles.

Then a flash of black blur, a distant screech, I feel a hard thump against my body, Kara colliding into me, then the world starts spinning, air rushing around me.

Then a flash of bright blue light, more spinning colors. Then another bright blue light before I feel myself hitting the ground hard and everything goes dark and blurry for moment.

A ringing in my ears, like after getting hit over the head or something.

I open my eyes and...I'm not outside anymore.

There's no trees, grass, pavement or sky. Just a lot of lights illuminating in a dark-ish room with a very concrete floor. No wonder I'm dizzy.

Still that's weird.

I groan and pull myself up slowly. Jesus what happened?

I hear the sound of a gun being loaded and freeze at the sudden presence in front of me. Strangely familiar boots in my vision.

I slowly look up and come face to face with...

Myself?

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes people, I'm doing that! I'm gonna Barry this bitch and go to an alternative Earth just so I can fuck around with their time-line...but not really but totally.
> 
> Twenty three nineteen! Tell me you got that, if you did, you a G.
> 
> I had way too much fun with this. And I have already written a few more chapters which I will post soon.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiverse shenanigans. Our Ladies meet other Earth Alex, Lena, Kara and...Mon-El? And out of all times they could have ended up in. Other Alex is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What! Another chapter so soon. Yes, yes my friends and I feel we deserve it after that cluster fuck of a episode 4x10. I am this close to just out right giving up on this show like I did the 100.
> 
> Alex my baby...what are they doing to you.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 13

**Alex's POV.**

"Don't. Move." Other me says, voice hard with no bullshit.

So this is what I look like in _'Agent Mode'_. Wait no, this isn't right, why is there another me? Wait!

Where's Kara!?

I look around and...I'm at L-Corp? The lab where they kept Reign when she was...well still a World Killer.

Why am I here? How did I get here? What-

"Alex!"

Kara!

I turn around and look behind me. Kara. She's sitting there, holding someone in her arms, and she's crying.

Who- no... No no no no no no!

"Reign!" I don't think twice and immediately move over to them.

"She's not breathing, and I can't hear her heart beat, I even checked her pulse. Nothing!" Kara says through her tears.

No! No! No no no no please no no no, God no no no!

I feel my own tears welling up. This can't be happening, please God no. No. I refuse to believe it.

"Hey! I said don't move!" I hear behind me.

Right. Other me. I'll deal with her later.

I look over Reign's body and see that small projectile thing sticking out her abdomen. That's probably it. We need to get it out.

"Kara, hey! Listen to me. We need to take this thing out. It's probably what's wrong with her." I say.

"Don't you dare! If either of you twitches so help my I will end you where you are." other me says.

I pull out my gun and immediately draw it on her as she says it. My eyes trained on her. God she looks like me like five years ago. Short hair slicked back in some very old DEO tack gear Winn made for me during that whole World Killer thing.

"Watch it, Mirror Mirror. I don't care if you look like me I will pop a cap in your ass you so much as touch my family." I growl back.

Suddenly there's a colorful blur and Kara is standing in front of me. Face hard and serious. Complete contrast to what I just saw.

And she's in a skirt.

Not her new suit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She says.

I frown and glance behind me, there Kara in her new suit still sits with a knocked out Reign, who is also in her suit at least.

Two me's, two Kara's.

Then I hear a thud and heels clicking against concrete before two familiar voices speak. One very well known and the other surprising.

"What is going on here!" that's definitely Lena.

"Supergirl, Alex. What's happened? And why are there two off you! And why is Reign out her cell!" that is....

_Mon-El!?_

Okay this is too much! My friend is dying, I don't have time for this!

"Alex, stand down. We must have crossed through one of the portals to another Earth when Rei saved us from the Bongladite's poison darts." I hear my Kara say.

That makes sense. Of course Reign would throw herself in front of us. No wonder she freaked out over the comms.

And that explains the double trouble situation-

Wait a minute.

I look around again. The old cell, Mon-El, knocked out Reign number two, confused other me, other Kara and Lena-

Other knocked out Reign!?

Oh no! Oh no! I know this scene very well! I know this time! This is bad.

I sigh and drop my stance, holstering my gun and running a hand through my hair. Great.

"Jesus, out of all the times we had to end up in." I mumble and turn to my Kara.

"Do you know if we can get it out?" I ask her and motion to Reign's injury.

She looks over Reign's body, probably with X-ray eyes.

"Yes, but I don't know how far the venom has spread. We have to get it out before it reaches her heart." She says, still crying.

Me too.

"Hey! What is going on and who are you people?" Other me ask.

I roll my eyes. Okay I totally get it when people say I was a little anal back then. I see.

I turn back around and face them. They each look ready to pounce. Good, at least they're prepared for a fight unexpected.

I hold up my hands but keep my face passive.

"Listen, I know this looks bad and apparently a new sight for you, not so much for us, but I promise, we're not hostile. We came here by accident." I start and then point to my Kara and Reign.

"Our friend, Rei, saved us during an attack back on our Earth. Long story short, we passed through a Multiverse dimensional portal in the process." I add.

They each look like they're about to ask questions but I hold up one finger to silence them.

"I will answer all your questions...after you stand down and help us save her." I say firmly.

"We are not helping that monster!" Lena says angrily.

Right, still at that stage. Again, I roll my eyes.

"Okay, yeah I understand where you're coming from, been there, done that, but I can assure you our Reign means you no harm. Literally she's knocked out on the floor being poisoned to death." I snap back.

They all tense. Fuck not a good approach.

"Look, trust me I know how bad Reign was during this time but believe me she is not the same Reign you have cuffed to that bed." I say pointing to the Other Reign.

Oof, I just got shivers. That's a sight I never thought I'd see again.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Other me asks from behind other Kara.

"You don't. But you are currently standing in front of yourself, like, four years from now. I don't think you can question it." I say seriously.

They give each other a look, obviously not buying it. God damnit I don't have time for this!

"Listen! Believe me or not I don't fucking give a shit. Just please! Help us save her." I basically plead.

They look at each other again.

"Please..." I hear Kara plead behind me.

Other Kara stares at them, her eyes conflicted. She then looks down at Reign's injury.

"She wears the House of El?"

Okay, so not injury. Also, not liking her distrusting and suspicious tone. There's even disgust in it.

"It's a long and painful story." I say.

Other Kara sighs and looks between both Reign's. Then she sighs again. She turns to their Lena.

Lena has a hard expression on her face, eyes filled with rage and disbelief.

"Supergirl you _can't_ be serious!" She says angrily.

"I know! But...we can't just let her die! Look at them! There is obviously more to it than we know." Other Kara says running a hand through her hair.

She turns to Other me, giving her that look that my Kara always gives me to please just trust her on this. I'm almost helpless against that look. Hopefully this me is too.

Other me sighs and finally drops her stance.

"Fine, but I want her strapped down." she says.

"Now wait a minute-"

"Deal." I say and hold out my hand for her to shake.

"Alex!" my Kara says in disbelief.

Other me takes my hand and shakes it firmly with a nod. Lena scoffs and crosses her arms. Mon-El stands there confused.

Other Kara turns to Lena with a pleading look. Lena glares at her hard.

"Please Lena, I know you can help them and we can't have anyone else finding out about this." other Kara says.

Lena continues to glare hard. Man I have never seen her this mad since...

Oh...shit. Oh fuck. This is when Lena and Supergirl were having their little feud, and it looks like Lena doesn't know Kara is Supergirl!

Oh this just got worse.

And why is Mon-El here? Shouldn't he be like in the future again?

"Fine! Fine! I'll provide everything you need, but if that monster so much as looks at me wrong I will not hesitate to stick Kryptonite down her throat." She says seriously and walks away.

Wow...harsh.

I look to my Kara and her eyes are wide with shock, tears still running down them. This must be hard for her, to see her wife like this.

"I'll get a strap bed to place her on." Mon-El says and follows Lena out.

Now it's just Other me and Other Kara left with us. I choose to ignore them for now and turn to my Kara and Reign.

I bend down and place my hand over Reign's face, still covered by the mask. She looks so pale. It's a painful sight.

"We should get the suit out the way but I can't. Do you think you can, Rei did say you two are the only ones who can." I say to Kara.

She nods and places her hand over Reign's chest. She closes her eyes and then suddenly the suit phases away and back into her belt.

"Whoa..." I hear behind me.

Again, I just ignore them.

I just keep my focus on my family.

I look down at Reign's wound, it looks pretty bad, her top is covered in her blood, but her leather jacket is untouched at least.

It's her favorite, I'd hate to see her lose it.

"Help me remove this." I say pointing to it.

Kara helps me take off the jacket. I take Kara's hand because I see it shaking.

"Hey, she's going to make it. Reign is a bad bitch. She's survived worse than this." I tell her softly.

It's always hard for Kara to see Reign in a state like this. Having to witness her past death when she was just a child...twice.

Then when Reign and Sam were dying when they split the first time.

Then when the High Priestess stuck a Haren El sword through her chest.

Not to mention the few close calls we've had these last few years.

And now again.

"I know...I'm just scared Alex." She says, her lips trembling.

I take her face in my hands, turning her to look at me.

"Hey, I get it. I'm scared too. I don't want to lose her either. And we won't. I promise." I say and wipe her tears.

"She will make it through this. Because if she doesn't. Sam will kill us. And we both know Lena and Mom will find a way to bring her back." I add and she let's out a small laugh and nods her head.

"But Reign is too proud to give them that opportunity. She's too stubborn to go out like that. Let's not forget she literally came back from the dead just so she could stick it to the Dark Kryptonians and say _'I told you so'_." I say and Kara smiles.

"And it would make Riley very upset. And you know Reign hates when Riley is upset. She'll do anything for little baby girl. She would live for her and that is exactly what she is going to do." I say and Kara finally pulls herself together.

"Here, the bed strap bed with Kryptonite cuffs. Lena's on her way with the rest of the restraints." Mon-El's voice comes back.

I stand up and turn around.

Other me and Other Kara are standing together by the console while Mon-El walks in with the bed.

He places it a little ways from the cell, close enough to the console but far away enough from the cell.

I turn to my Kara and nod. She picks Reign up and stands. We walk over to the bed and she places her down.

Lena then returns with other equipment and begins to hook Reign up to another separate console, to see her vitals and everything.

"Do you know anything about how to remove this thing?" I ask out loud.

"Removing it isn't the problem. The venom in her body is." my Kara says.

"Well what do we need to do?" I ask.

"I remember my Aunt telling me a story about Bongladite's. Their venom is vicious. Attacking the nervous system first, paralysing it's victim." Other Kara says.

"It is like the Black Mercy. It is linked to the stem. We'll have to drain the venom from the stem and then pull it out." She adds.

"Alright, then what?" other me asks.

"Without the stem the venom will be inconsistent. Depending on how long it's been in the body, we should be able to flush it out her system before it starts eating her from the inside." Other Kara says.

Ouch.

"Alright then let's get started."

**Later.**

"Okay, we've done it. The stem is removed. Now we need to flush out the venom quick." Other Kara says.

Lena and I plus Other me immediately insert the Kryptonite needles into Reign and start flushing out the orange substance.

"It will take some time before its all out. But she'll be fine." Other Kara says.

I breath out a sigh of relief and my Kara speeds up to hug me.

She's safe. For now.

"Won't the Kryptonite mess with anything?" Other me asks.

"No. Rei's immune system is stronger than a normal Kryptonians. Judging my the amount of venom in her body, she can handle three time more than the rest." I say.

We move over to look over Reign. She's already getting color back to her face and her breathing is deep. She's okay.

I look up to our doubles, Lena and Mon-El.

"Thank you." I say gratefully.

They just nod, indifferent. I don't care, Reign is saved.

"Okay, now that we got that down. We want answers." Other me says.

I sigh. What, can't let us have a breather? Jesus. I just want to go home to my wife and kids.

Man how did I go from one of the best nights of my life to this.

God Sam and the rest must be freaking out! How are we even going to get back.

These versions of ourselves have obviously not had their run in with Barry that introduced us to the Multiverse in first place.

At least they didn't have to go through that weird magic music weirdo, the nazi crisis on Earth X with the evil Kara and our recent adventure with deranged lectures wanting to be Superman and a closeted me.

That was not fun.

"Fine."

**Later.**

"I still can't believe the Multiverse is real. I've dreamed and researched it for years but have never been able to crack the code." Lena says.

It seems Lena is a huge geek here too. No surprise there.

We just finished explaining the Multiverse and how we got here. I am exhausted.

Reign's completely poison free but is still knocked out. Mon-El left a few minutes ago to go get food or something.

"Yeah, it's a real mind boggler, you should have seen how my Lena reacted. Not only was she excited but she was mad I never told her about it." my Kara says fondly with a smile.

Smitten. As always.

Immediately all their faces fall, other me looks away awkwardly while other Kara and Lena look to the floor.

Oh. Right.

"So, uh, Alex. You're married?" Other me asks.

I look at her and she points to me hand. I look down to see she means my ring.

"Oh! Yes I am. Three years. Four in a two weeks." I say and smile down at it, remembering mine and Sam's wedding day. It was perfect.

"Can I ask who?" Other me asks.

I fall silent. Can I do that? Is that allowed? Isn't that going to like mess with the time line or something if I reveal such information?

I look to Kara, hoping she can help me because she obviously knows more about this than I do.

"It's okay. It's a different Earth. Not every single thing will be, should be, or has been the same as ours. It won't mess with their time line." She tells me.

Well I guess that makes sense. I mean, of course things will be different on each Earth. Just don't mess with your own time line. The cosmos and quantum something something fabric of the universe and all that shit.

"It's uh, I am married to Sam." I finally say and I can feel the blush on my cheeks.

Other me's eyes go wide, jaw dropping and yeah, I get it chicka, I was surprised when I found out too.

"S-Sam? But- I thought...what?" she looks around confused and shock.

Other Kara and Lena are both trying to stop themselves from laughing. Oh just you wait until you hear the rest. You will get the shock of your life.

"Yep, three years and going strong. They are adorable together and both are complete idiots and gay disasters around each other still to this day. Especially Alex." my Kara says.

"Ex-squeeze me, You're one to talk!" I say.

"You and your wife have known and been together longer than Sam and I have and still we got married, not to mention also had a baby, before you two finally decided to tie the knot." I retaliate.

"So who's the gay disaster now!" I add.

My Kara just sticks out her tongue.

"Oh real mature." I say.

I turn to the others and all their jaws are on the floor, eyes wide like saucers.

Oh shit, that was a lot of information in just that one sentence.

"Baby?"

"Wife?"

"Married?"

You can guess who said what.

"Nice, Alex." my Kara says with an eye roll.

What? You said it doesn't matter!

Still though, Lena doesn't know this Kara's Supergirl.

"Wait, on your Earth, you're married? But you don't wear a ring." Lena says.

"Or do you take it off when you, you know, hero up, I assume she knows your identity behind the suit." Lena says.

Oof I can feel the tension rising. This is uncomfortable.

Kara smiles and holds up her left arm, the sleeve of her suit phasing away to reveal her engagement bracelet. Clear as day.

Other Kara gasps and steps back, hand on her heart.

Other me and Lena look confused and fascinated respectively.

"It can't be, is that..."

"I am so lost, what are we looking at?" 

"How did you do that with your suit?"

Again I say, you can guess who said what.

"Let's start with the easiest. The suit is a new development our Lena and Reign came up with and have been working on for the last three or four years." I say.

Lena's eyes widen and looks out our Reign, then their Reign, eyes conflicted, worried, disbelief and confusion written all over it.

Trust me, that's the least surprising thing you'll find out with us.

Other Kara speeds over to my Kara, grabs her wrist and gazes at the bracelet, her fingers moving over it in awe, a few tears in her eyes.

"Still not following." Other me says.

I smile and walk over to her, leaning against the table with her, watching our sisters as they chat in kryptonease.

Lena all but left the conversation and went to the console, probably to record a log or something.

"It's a Kryptonians betrothal bracelet. Her wife made it for her when she proposed." I tell other me.

"Oooooooh."

"Yeah, oh." I chuckle.

We stand there in silence for a while. I can feel her thinking. I know what she wants to ask, but I'll wait for her.

Is this how Sam and Reign feel every day?

"So...you and Sam have a kid? Other than Ruby?" she finally asks.

Ah, there it is.

I smile and pull out my phone. I flip through it and look for a picture of Riley which didn't take long. It was the second picture.

The one of her in the Reign onesie we took today.

The first is with her and Reign.

I show her the second picture and her eyes widen. She takes my phone and stares at it. I can see the millions of emotions and questions flashing behind them.

I'll give her a minute to take it in. I know there's a chance this might not be her future like it is mine but I know she needs that little bit of hope.

Because I know I was a mess during this time.

"She's beautiful." She whispers, transfixed.

"I know. Her name is Riley. Riley Danvers-Arias. Or Danvarias as Winn and Maggie like to call us." I say.

She looks up at me immediately. Her eyes vulnerable and I can see what triggered her.

"Maggie?" she says.

I smile sadly at her. I know when I was at this point, I was wondering if leaving Maggie was a mistake.

"Yeah. Despite our break up, as painful as it was for both of us, her especially, we remained friends." I say.

"After a year and a half of soul searching and me eventually finding Sam, we met up again and reconnected." I say.

She hands me back the phone.

"What exactly happened on your Earth for all of this to be possible. I mean, Reign out of all people is part of your family. I can't see that. I can't see past what she did to us all." she says after a moment.

"What about Kara, and Ruby? What she did to them! She nearly killed them both! She wears the House of El on her uniform, and apparently they make Reign onsies for babies." She rants.

"Alex I can understand why you're angry. I was too." I start calmly.

I look her in the eyes.

"Things change. You of all people know that." I say.

She stops pacing and sighs, looking to my Reign, then to theirs.

"How does she go from that, to that? It just doesn't make sense." she says.

"And Sam, she's obviously okay with all this, what's that story because I certainly wouldn't be okay with some World Killer using my body for evil." She adds.

"It's a long story. And not a pleasent one either." I answer.

"We've got time, and I've probably heard worse." She says.

And so I tell her. From beginning to end. Leaving out small details like Lena being Kara's girlfriend at the time.

And the Maggie part. I feel like I should wait for that part.

They've already been to Argo and have the Haren El and are waiting to use it to separate Reign and Sam but need Reign to be conscious for it to work.

So that part of the story isn't that surprising.

"Wow."

"Yeah wow."

"It was a tough time for everyone. And Reign was the glue that held us together." I say and look toward my Reign and sigh.

"Without Reign, we never would have found Sam. We never would have gotten the President on our side to keep Sam, we never would have found out about the High Priestess's lies." I say and look to our sisters.

They're still talking, sitting against the cell.

"Without Reign, Kara would have never found the motivation to finally tell the love of her life her identity, she never would have found out about their missing memories." I say.

"Without Reign, I wouldn't have survived long enough to hear Sam tell me she loved me, long enough to go with them to Argo, to come back and reconnect with Maggie." I add and look down.

"There's so much more but that's just what I can think of at the top of my head." I say softly.

We stand in silence again.

"I still can't believe this is one of my life's out there. It doesn't seem real. It doesn't seem possible. Too good to be true." She says after a moment.

"I know. I wake up every morning and think the same thing." I say.

"For so long, I've been afraid of the very life I live now. Thinking it was impossible because I could never get that connection, afraid of that intimacy and vulnerability." I say.

"But then I meet Maggie..." I trail off and she looks at me with so much pain in her eyes.

"And it seems like it's not so impossible after all." I say.

She sheads a few tears and looks away.

"Look I know it's hard, I've literally lived through this. And I don't know if my life will become your future or not but I do know that no matter what, if a decision came from within, it's never wrong." I tell her.

She still doesn't look up but I can see my words made an impact.

"Riley is one of the greatest things that has ever happed to me, but I had to go through hell to get her and I would go through it all again if it means I get to see her sweet smile every day." I say.

She nods and I can see she's finally beginning to get it.

"You're right. I know you're right but...i just...everyday I wake up to an empty bed and I...i just miss her so much." She says, tears falling down her face.

I know how she feels. I've felt that way for a long time before I finally realized why. And I know it's not because I was in love with her because after a while I wasn't.

"I know. I missed her too." I say.

"Did you ever regret it?" she asks.

"Of course. I regretted it the second I made the decision even though I knew deep down that it was the right thing." I say.

"Maggie was the only person I've ever connected with in the realist way. She got me the way no one could, not even myself. Hell, she got me to be myself." I add.

"Seeing that walk out the door broke me in ways I never knew I could be broken. It burned." I say remembering just how painful it was. I'll never forget it.

"But you know what my biggest regret is?" I ask and she shakes her head no.

"Not going after her. At all." I say and she frowns.

"Not for the reason you think. Not because I wanted us to be together, no that was not it at all." I say and look down.

"No my biggest regret at that time was I just let my best friend walk out that door and out of my life." I say softly.

I can feel Other me's eyes watching. I can tell she sees what I'm feeling.

"Because that's what she was. Before she became my girlfriend, before she became my fiancé, she was my best friend." I whisper out.

"Out of all my past relationships, beside the fact that she was a woman, the only difference between her and the rest was that she was my best friend first. Something I had never had since my fall out with Vicky." I say.

"And I hate the fact that it took me two and a half years to figure out why it hurt so much to lose her. Not because I was in love with her, but because I had just lost my best and closest friend." I add.

"So yes, I did regret it." I finish, tears running down my face.

I have never told anyone this.

Not Sam, Not Maggie, not even Kara.

I didn't realize how much I had been carrying that around with me. I'm glad to have gotten it off my chest.

I feel lighter.

"I get it." Other me says.

Probably just went through the same thing I just did.

"Like I said, I don't know what the future holds, but if you're anything like me, I'd hate to live a life without Maggie, together or not, she's still my ride or die." I say to her.

Silence comes over us again. I just listen to the calming beep of Reign's heart. The only thing grounding me right now.

"How does Sam feel about all this? You and Maggie still being friends, spending so much time together. You said she was possessive." She asks me.

I chuckle at the question.

"Sure, Sam's possessive but she's not the jealous type believe me." I say.

Yeah last night definitely proved that.

"As for her and Maggie, sometimes I wish those two had a rivalry. Whenever they get together I become their victim." I say and laugh at the many memories of those two knuckleheads.

"Nonstop teasing and I always end up embarrassed in some form or another." I add.

She smiles at this.

"That first time after the whole Dark Kryptonians thing, We were at the Karaoke bar. It was Maggie's last night before she had to leave for Gotham and we decided to have some fun." I start.

"We decided to do a duet together, and made the mistake of letting Sam pick the song." I say.

"What did she pick?" she asks.

" _My Boo_ by Usher and Alicia Keys."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah."

"Strangely fitting."

"Exactly."

"And no one tried to stop her?"

"We were all drunk off our asses, the only sober one was Reign and she was still inside Sam's head so she couldn't do jack shit." I say and we start laughing.

"I actually did try at one point but I too was enjoying the show." a familiar voice says.

I gasp and turn around, there, head turned and looking at us with a tired smile. I'm about say something but my Kara beats me too it.

"Reigny!"

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes...Reigny is awake! No way I was going to let her die pfft. Please she's a bad bitch you can't kill her.
> 
> Can you tell I still have Sanvers feels? I miss them and I miss Agent Reign so bad! This show is fucking over my little gay heart.
> 
> They all deserve better! Also don't mind Mon-El, he's just here for me to use as a punching bag, you'll see soon enough.
> 
> So Lena doesn't know Kara is Supergirl on this Earth...still. That should change. Seriously. What will our Kara do about that?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other Earth part 2. Kara talks to other Kara and realises that herself from this other Earth is a bit of a dumb dumb. Other Earth Lena is a sad hurt kitten and someone needs to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peep, I'm back with another chapter! This one is mostly Supercorp because I was bitter as shit when I wrote it and wanted to basically say fuck you to the show.
> 
> Speaking of the show...what the actual fuck...tomorrow I'll probably post another chapter because I'm sure we're going to need it after what is about to go down on the show.
> 
> Alex not knowing Kara is Supergirl come on, what are they smoking? Lena not knowing was bad enough.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 14

**Before Reign woke up.**

**Kara's POV.**

"Wow...you've been through so much and you're still standing." Other me says.

"It's definitely been a ride, but I had my friends and my family with me to help me through it all." I say.

"It must have been hard, finding out your destined rival was actually your most fierce protector once. Then having to re-watch her death and still on top of that find out your memories were altered by your parents." She says.

Yeah. That was not fun and still not fun to remember. I still have nightmares about it. And those are even less fun.

"It was, and we're still kinda dealing with the after math now three, four years later. Mom and I are rebuilding our relationship. Learning of all their secrets did cause I rift between us." I say.

She nods and looks down. Then towards Lena who is busy working on something.

It's strange. Seeing someone who looks, thinks, speaks and acts just like my wife but isn't. Like I know that this is just a past version of _another version_ of Lena but still.

It's been so long since I've seen her show such animosity and anger toward me. Even if it's not technically her, but still.

It's like I was thrown back to that horrible place in time where the love of my life both loved and hated me. Mostly because she didn't know she loved and hated the same person.

Maybe hate is strong word.

"You haven't told her have you." I ask knowingly.

Apparently, Lena of this Earth is dating James. Ew. Like not Ew because I don't like James. I do, he's my friend but...just _Ew_.

And not because Lena is my wife in my time but because just... _Ew._ I just can't see it and it's slowly killing because what the hell.

How does that make sense? It doesn't! I can't.

And Lena also seems to not know me of this Earth is Supergirl. Which is a huge bummer. I didn't tell me of this Earth that me and my Lena are married but it seems like me of this Earth has completely lost hope.

Which is not okay! Because that is the one thing she needs the most right now! I would know. I've been here.

Maybe I should tell her.

Would that make things better or worse?

"No, and I don't really think I ever will. She already hates me, and she doesn't care so what's the point." She says.

What's the poin- _dude!?!?_ You're lying to your best friend!

I was even worse. I was lying to my _girlfriend!_

"Well for one, If she didn't care she wouldn't have been so hurt by what you did." I say.

"Secondly, she doesn't hate you, at least that's what I think." I add.

"Why haven't you told her yet. By now I had already told my Lena who I was." I say.

She turns to me with mixed emotions.

"Mon-El said it would be selfish to tell her because I would be doing it to relieve myself of my guilt and not because of her." She says.

The hell?

"And you _believed_ him?" I ask.

Again she look at me weird.

"No seriously, you're going to take advice...from _him_. The same guy that left his lovely and respectful wife on a time ship to the future, where he is supposed to be right now might I add..." I start.

"...stay in the literal past to confess his feelings to rid himself of the guilt he feels, thinking you feel the same way, which you obviously don't... _that_ guy...are you kidding me." I finish.

She looks at me with a frown. Oh my Rao I am an idiot on this Earth.

"Seriously you don't see it? Not only is it hypocritical behavior it's just plain...wrong. He has a wife and he just left her. Like it was nothing, Imra does not deserve that." I say.

"Like if they broke up I'd understand but that's not the case...he's still married. And he chose to stay. Knowing that he could potentially cheat on his wife. That's gross." I add.

Her eyes widen like she's seeing for the first time. Honestly, what in the actual hell is this Earth. There is so much wrong here.

"Oh my Rao..."

"Yeah, and you went to _him_ for advice on _Lena_ and _secrets_ of all things. That's like asking a fish for advice on how to walk." I say.

"Oh my Rao what was I thinking!?"

"I think the problem here was you weren't, clearly."

"Oh jeez what am I going to do!?"

Wait, do with what? Lena or Mon-El?

"What's up?" I ask.

"I messed up."

"Yes, we've established that, the question is...how do you plan on fixing it." I say.

"I-I gotta tell her. I should have went with my gut and told her when I said I was, instead of listening to him." She says.

"Yeah!"

"I'm going to go tell her now."

"Now wait a minute!"

I grab her before she can get up. She looks at me confused.

"Okay, love the enthusiasm but maybe telling her in the middle of an...Earth Crossover is not the best time. I think one shocker is enough for now." I say.

"I mean yes, the sooner the better but, timing my girl." I add and pat her on the shoulder.

She frowns and relaxes again.

"But I want to tell her now. I feel it's right. I can't keep this from her anymore." she says and looks at Lena again who gets up and walks out the room to go get something.

"Look I get it. And I'm one hundred percent behind you but at least prepare a bit. You know, for her reaction because it could literally be anything." I say.

She looks down. I sigh.

"When I told my Lena...i was terrified. Even more so than you are now because back then...she wasn't just my best friend...she was my girlfriend." there I finally said it.

She gasps and looks at me in shock and...something else. I don't know.

"Yeah, I know, surprised me too, turns out it was her all along. So It absolutely tore me up inside at the look on her face when I finally came clean." I say.

"She was devested, hurt and betrayed. She didn't scream, she didn't curse, she didn't even cry. She just looked at me...with such...betrayal." I whisper out, my heart tugging hard at the memory.

"What happened?" other me asks.

"I spent a week at Alex's place, drowning my sorrows and pain. It wasn't that long but it felt like a life time. We were still working on saving Sam so I saw her every single day." I say.

"We never spoke, she wouldn't even look at me. And I died every time. It was horrible." I add.

"So she broke up with you?" she asks.

I laugh.

"Oh no. She married me." I say holding out my wrist showing the bracelet.

"Wha..." She looks at me with wide confused eyes.

I laugh again.

"Yeah. We both kinda came to our sense when Reign nearly killed us both one day, back in the mind valley and Sanctuary." I say.

"I just remember feeling my entire world crumble, watching her struggle...and I felt so powerless, felt so weak." I says and then look down at the bracelet again.

"Look Kara, if you want to tell her now, then go. But if your Lena is anything like mine, she's not going to be happy, and sure with me I had more risk because she was my girlfriend at the time but remember that here she's not..." I look at the other me in the eyes.

"That means there's a chance she has less to lose." I say sadly.

She looks at me with scared eyes. I know it's a little mean but she needs to know the possibility of losing Lena like I did.

And if Lena takes it like I know she will...maybe I can give other me a little hand and talk to her myself.

She looks down and I can see the gears in her head turning.

"I actually did try at one point, but I too was enjoying the show." I hear a very familiar voice say.

I look up and gasp.

"Reigny!" I practically yell and speed over to her.

She's awake! Yay!

I float over her, hovering very close because there's a chance she's still in pain and I don't want to hurt her anymore than she already is.

"Hey Little El, are you okay, are you hurt?" She asks, her voice a little scratchy.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that. You were hit by Bongladite poison." I say.

She gives me a tired smile and chuckles.

"I guess I did my job then." She says.

"That's not funny, Rei, you could have died." I say and I pout because I know it will make her feel bad.

"But I didn't." that's not the response I wanted.

"Just wait until Sam hears about this." I hear Alex come up and stand beside us.

Reign's tired eyes brighten.

"Alexandra, is it just me or are there two of you?" She asks.

Oh, the other Alex came too. Where's other me? I look around aaaaaand she's not here. Wait did she go after Lena?

I don't know how to feel about that.

On one hand, go other me!

On the other hand, Timing...

"Yes Rei, there are two of me, you're not seeing double. This is me from another Earth. Which we are on. Because you tackled all three of us into another dimension when you saved us." Alex says.

"That makes sense. My apologies for the intrusion other Alexandra. I suppose our sudden presence might have startled you and put you on high alert." Rei says to the other Alex.

Other Alex looks surprised, like she can't really believe how Rei hit the nail on the head. Yep, that's Reign for you.

Reign just smiles and looks down to her body.

"I am currently excessively restrained to this bed. While injured might I add." She says.

"That's a sign of mistrust, been a long time since I've seen that on a face such as yourself." She adds and glances between the two of them, smiling sadly.

My Alex cups her face and caresses her cheek tenderly, to reassure her that's it's okay.

"Okay, I'm going to go get Other me and Lena...because she is literally the only one who can open these. She made that very clear." I say and motion to the restraints.

Reign smiles.

"I can very easily break out of these." She says.

"Yes, but you won't because you're too nice to do that." I say and boop her on the nose. She rolls her eyes.

I laugh and make my way over to the elevator.

Wait, I need to check something first.

I use my x-ray vision on the building to see where they are. It looks like they're in Lena's office, other me is still in her suit and they look like they're arguing.

I tune in my hearing.

_"-For years, Kara! I trusted you!"_

_"Lena just let me explain!"_

_"I can't believe how stupid I was. Was our entire friendship a lie too, huh."_

_"Lena please-"_

Shoot, I better get up there.

I phase out of my suit and pull my hair up into a ponytail. I take my glasses out my pocket and put them on my face before entering the elevator.

I fiddle impatiently, I hate waiting. Come on, come on, come on, come on! Top floor! Yes!

I immediately get out walk as fast as humanly possible which is still quite slow for me. I turn down the halls toward Lena's office.

Wow I never really noticed how much L-Corp has changed in the last few years. That really cool painting I always see now is not here. It's a little weird.

Constant attacks on the building, of course it's going to change over time but it's been a while since that has happened. Now that the world is well aware of Lena's alliance with both Supergirl and Reign.

You must be that special kind of stupid to attack her or the building now.

Okay, hallway, not this one-Hey! There's Jess!

I make my way over to her desk. She looks up when she hears me coming. Her smile brightens and a look of relief flashes across her face.

"Kara! Hey! Long time no see." She says.

Okay, Danvers, you got this, just act like yourself... four years ago...only you are not dating Lena and are aware of the Reign crisis and that Sam is sick.

"Hey Jess. Ugh, I know, I've been busy busy busy. You've seen what the world's come too. Someone has got to write about it." I say with a friendly smile.

I've always liked Jess. She's as protective of Lena as I am. She's loyal and an overall good person. I trust her with Lena and my secret identity...which apparently my Jess was aware of...

Wait does this Jess know? Doesn't look like it, or she would have been very surprised to see me here knowing Supergirl is in there with Lena.

"Tell me about it. Lena has been running her ass trying to help out and it's been hard on her, especially with Miss Arias out of commission. She's also been helping Supergirl which seems like it's a mission in itself." She says.

Oh you have no idea.

"I know, as someone who regularly works with Supergirl, I know the struggle." I quip.

I'll never be really used to talking about myself like that. It's weird.

"Then I'm guessing you're here to help because those two are having a screaming match inside, I don't even know what they're saying. I would have gone in but Lena gave me specific instructions to not let anyone enter unless it's an emergency." She says.

Again...you have no idea.

"Yeah, they've been at odds for a while and it seems it's hit its peak. I'm just here to try and settle things. Can't have one of the greatest teams National City has known to be at each other's throats. Especially now." I say with sincerity.

"Yeah. Hopefully they will listen. Let me just ring her up and tell her you're here. I know you have all access but she did not look happy and I'd hate for anything else to trigger her." she says.

"No I totally understand. A fair warning is always a good idea." I say with a smile.

Because I know Other Kara did not freaking listen to me. Timing! Timing is everything!

You could tell the worst joke in the history of jokes but if you tell it at the right time with the right delivery, that joke is comedy gold!

Timing!

"Okay, you can head on in. Good luck." Jess says once she's off the phone.

"Thanks Jess."

I'm gonna need it.

I walk over to the door and push it open. The two of them stand in the middle of the room, both have tears running down their faces and both look equally devastated.

Man, I already had to go through this whole thing once and was relieved I didn't have to deal with it again.

Stupid universe.

I walk in and close the door behind me. This is awkward. I walk up to them. I have no idea what to do. What can I do?

"I can't believe I didn't see it."

I guess I don't have to.

I look at Lena and she's looking between me and Other me, like she's seeing for the first time. Tears running down her face.

"Fooled by glasses and a ponytail. It's not even that good! I should have seen it!" she says in sad anger.

Other me is about to say something but I put my hand on her shoulder. She looks at me with sad confusion and I just shake my head no.

Don't say anything. Just let her get it all out.

"I mean the hair, the eyes, the voice, the face, everything! For fuck sake you have the same scar! How the hell did I not see it. I'm so stupid." Lena carries on.

I just want to pull her into my arms and not let go. Tell her she's not stupid. But I can't...it's not my place.

My heart hurts at this though. It hurts so much. I'm just having flash backs of when I told my Lena.

Seeing the same look on her face.

"I trusted you Kara...with everything. You were the first person I opened up to here and you betrayed me." Lena says.

I know she's talking to Other me...but I also know that right now...she's only seeing one person.

So seeing her struggle to distinguish between the two of us, but only seeing two versions of the same betrayer is hard.

"I never wanted to hurt you." I hear Other me say.

"And you thought lying to me about who you are for our entire friendship wouldn't hurt me! I told you the one thing I hated was a lier." Lena exclaims and both me and other me flinch and step back.

"And then you had the nerve to yell at me about keeping secrets when you were holding the mother of them all." She says in anger.

I've been through this but that still hurts.

"You think I don't know that! Everyday I carry that with me and I regret it! It eats away at me knowing what I did to you!" Other me says and steps forward.

I can't stop this. They need this. But I can't leave.

"I wanted to tell you for so long Lena! And there were so many times I almost did." other me says.

Which is true.

"Then why didn't you!"

"Because I was afraid!"

Silence.

"I was afraid okay. The thought of losing you terrifies me and I knew that if you knew I had been lying to you, you would slot me in as another person who used and betrayed you. Who didn't care but that's not true!" other me says.

"Lena you have no idea what you mean to me." we're all crying now, it hurts so much.

"You're right. I don't." Lena says.

Her voice is so broken and sad. My heart tugs violently.

"But I obviously don't mean enough." She says and then turns away.

Other me crumbles and I have to catch her as a sob wrecks her body. She clings to me as I hold her up.

"She doesn't believe me." she whispers in pain.

"Miss Danvers." Lena say and she's looking at me.

"I assume you are here because your Reign is awake and need me to undo the restraints." She says.

I don't know what to says I just nod my head.

With that she just walks into the bathroom, probably to wash her face and redo her makeup.

I turn other me around, who is still crying.

"What am I going to do? I can't lose her, I can't." She says through her tears.

I remember I asked Alex the same thing when she held me after I told her what happened. What did she say to me? Oh yes.

"There's nothing you can do. You did what you had to, you finally told her, now the ball is in her court." I say to her.

"If she cares about you the way you care about her, she'll come around. And if she doesn't...then she's not worth it." I add.

She breaks even more and I understand because I did the same thing when Alex told me that.

**Later.**

The three of us stand in the elevator, awkward silence is all you hear.

Once we've reached the lab we immediately file out and I speed over to my family and the Other Alex.

I look over at her.

"She needs you." is all I say for her to understand.

She leaves us and makes her way over to a barely holding it together Other me.

"Didn't take it well?" Reign asks me.

I sigh.

"Of course she didn't. It's Lena." I say softly.

Alex rubs my back, knowing that even though it's not me, it still hurts. Reign gives me a comforting smile.

"How you feeling?" I ask.

"A little sore but that's to be expected. Not the first time I've been hit with a Bongla-dart." She says.

"That's not comforting." I tell her disapprovingly.

"I'm alive, relax Little El. I'm fine." She tells me.

"That's great to hear." I hear Lena mumble as she makes her way over with the keys.

"Is it?" Reign says matching her tone.

Lena freezes and I smack Reign making her hiss in pain. Oof, guess she's a little tender.

"Sorry, reflex. I'm having flashbacks." Reign says with a sheepish expression.

Lena clears her throat and school's her features. She walks up to the bed and unlocks the restraints.

Reign slowly sits up right, rubbing her bandaged side, probably still feeling the affects. We didn't know if she would instantly heal once the venom was out so we just patched her up in case.

So now she just sits there half naked and in her bra. We should probably get her a top since her other one is in shambles after we had to cut it off her body.

"Can you move alright?" Alex asks, looking over Reign and checking her vitals.

"Yes, it just hurts a little. Getting feeling back in my body...it's going to be painful for a while but I can manage." Reign answers.

That's great. Most don't really recover well after something like this. Or you know...recover at all.

"Thank you, Miss Luthor. I understand how hard this must be for you." She says to Lena.

Lena freezes again but regains her composure.

"Probably not as hard as seeing animosity on the faces of those you care about." She says.

Reign just shrugs.

"I am used to it, despite it not being so." She says.

Lena looks at her in confusion. Alex stands closer to Reign, running a comforting hand through her hair, a sad look in her eye.

"She means her nightmares. She has them frequently and most times they look like this." she says softly and motions to the lab.

Lena looks conflicted and confused even more. Probably because Reign is so chill about it.

I mean, she just admitted to having nightmares and you know, now that she's practically _in_ said nightmare and she's just like... _'well what are you gonna do.'_

Lena doesn't know what to say so she just nods and walks away.

I mean what can you say to that?

"Okay I'm going to pull all these out, you don't need them, stay still alright. Kara can you get me a shirt from her, I'm sure Lena has at least one laying around." Alex says and motions to the little doodads stuck to Reign's upper body that's was used to monitor her vitals and drain the venom.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I say and they nod.

I walk over to Lena who is at the other console. Other me and Other Alex are at the far end of the lab, talking. Other me still looks down but at least she's not crying anymore.

"Hey Miss Luthor..." that's as a little weird to say completely formal.

"You wouldn't happen to have any spare T-shirts or anything laying around that we could borrow for Rei." I ask her.

"Uh, yes. There should be something by the lockers up stairs." She says and we walk towards the elevator again.

We probably should have got it on our way down before.

We walk in and stand as the doors close and we start going up. Neither of us say anything but the air is tense.

I know she wants to say something but I also know she's dealing with a lot. If she feels she's up for it, I'll be here.

I know her curiosity will get the best of her eventually.

She knows me and my Lena are on good times and after today she wants to know how we recovered from _this_.

She also knows she probably won't get an opportunity like this again, to talk to people from another Earth.

I mean she just found out she works with the very person she has in a cage. If that's not mind wrecking then I don't know what is.

We get to the right floor and she shows me to the locker rooms.

I knew where they were. Duh.

Anyway I look around for something for Rei. Luckily nothing fancy is here so I just grab a Grey L-Corp T-shirt in her size.

She's like my size but I'm maybe one size bigger sometimes. Depends.

I know I have more muscle but she's got longer arms.

Anyway I grab it and walk back out where she is waiting for me.

"Kara..." She says before I enter the elevator.

I turn to her. She's biting her lip and avoiding eye contact. Then she sighs and finally looks at me.

"Can I talk to for a second first?" She asks.

I nod and I follow her wherever she leads me, once we exit the elevator. Which is apparently to the roof.

Makes sense. Me and my Lena like to come up here too. Watch over our city like this.

From up here you can't tell the difference between my Earth and theirs. You walk through the streets and you'll have to really open your eyes to see the changes.

"You and Reign are close."

That's...not what I was expecting but okay-oh wait she's stalling!

I mean she's obviously curious about this too but she's still stalling.

"Yes. We are. I love her. She loves me. We're family." I say.

Lena turns away from the City and looks at me with questioning eyes.

"How? She attacked everyone you love, from what you told us, she did everything our Reign did and yet things are so different." She says.

"Back then yes, things were different. Back then, just like you and the rest, we too just wanted our Sam back, to hell with Reign." I start.

"But something changed in her after the fight in the Sanctuary. Enough for her to stop fighting against Sam and let her take over after the attack at the mansion." I say.

"I know because the Reign I fought that first time was not the same Reign I fought that last time." I add.

"How do you know? What changed?" Lena asks me.

"I could just tell. She went from calculated and precise to just...rampaging through the mansion. As for what changed...you'll have to ask her that yourself." I say.

She never did say what changed. I do know that Ruby was part of the reason she surrendered to Sam.

I wonder really went on inside their head during that time.

"After we captured her at the mansion and brought her back here, we were still trying to figure out what to do." I say.

"Then she started struggling, she was in pain but not because of the Kryptonite. Then next thing we know...we're looking at Sam." I remember that day well.

"She had taken control."

I nod.

"She had taken control...but she wasn't in control." I say and Lena frowns.

"Sam had just gotten her body back but her mind was still in constant battle. She knew that it was dangerous and she couldn't let Reign take over again...so she left." I say softly.

Lena looks at me with so many emotions in her eyes. Disbelief being the more apparent.

"She tore through the lab and she disappeared for a year." I say looking back to the city.

"It hurt." and it still does to think about sometimes. 

"We did everything we could to find her and bring her back. But Sam...Sam is a smart one. She knew how to hide and hide well." I say.

"What happened to Ruby?" she asks.

"She stayed with Alex. I remember at some point hearing them talking about it with Lena. That if anything was to happen to her...that one of them take her in, they were the only ones she trusted." I say.

Lena looks back at the city.

"You found her. How? If I know Sam, she would not be found unless she wanted to be. And to me it sounded like she didn't." she says.

"We got a distress call from the dessert outside the City near the Sanctuary. A couple hikers or whatever they were called it because they heard weird noises." I say.

"We found her little hide out there, she was knocked out on the floor. I think Reign started messing with her at that exact time the hikers got close." I say.

I had put a lot of thought into that day.

"Obviously we didn't know this but Reign had given up on her World Killer ways, having remembered who she was when she was watching over Sam over the years." I add.

Lena looks at me in confusion.

"Again...you'll have to talk to her about that. We were just grateful she wasn't going to go on a murderous rampage." I quip.

"And Sam?" Lena asks.

"Sam? Sam probably had the worst roommate in the history of roommates for that year she was gone." I say with a little humor and that gets Lena to crack a smile.

Yay! Two points!

"Anyway long story short, a request from the President sent us all to the Sanctuary where Reign learned the truth about the cult...or had gotten a clue about it. She was pissed and it scared all of us." I continue.

"Not scared of her...but scared because it unsettled her. That's more than enough reason to freak out." I add just so she knows.

"Okay but how to did you get around to trusting Reign to let her go find that out?" she asks.

"Oh we didn't. But we trusted Sam was strong enough to keep her in check." I answer.

Then I smile sadly.

"Turns out we didn't need too. Reign was looking out for us just as Sam was." I say and then sit on the ledge, over looking the City.

Lena walks but sits facing away from the ledge, not wanting to look down at the City below because of her fear of heights.

"Going to the Sanctuary was a huge risk. We could lose Sam to Reign if Reign's program was rewritten to be the World Killer she refused to be now twice." I say.

Again...she looks at me lost.

I raise my eyebrow at her. She let's out a small laugh and looks down at the ground with a nod.

"Talk to Reign. Got it." She says.

"Reign, like Sam and the rest of us, didn't want anyone getting hurt. Alex especially because she was the only human agent on the ground with us. She refused to leave Sam's side." I say with a small smile.

"Yeah, that sounds like Alex." Lena says.

"Now that was a bit of a problem because Sam was the only one who could enter the Sanctuary." I quip.

"Well, what did you do?" she asks.

"Reign proposed I hold Alex back while Sam went in."

"Well...shit." Lena says in surprise.

Yeah, it was a doozy and Alex bit my head off for it. It was hard holding her back with her screaming. It hurt and I was a little reluctant to agree with Reign but I also wanted to keep my sister safe and the plan was the only one we had.

"Well what did they find?" Lena asks.

"Oh I'm still not entirely sure but I think the gist of it was that the Priestess was a huge jerk and that she would have made Reign kill her sisters if they hadn't ended up killing each other." I say.

"Oooooooh, harsh. Even for a World Killer." Lena says sadly.

"Yeah that's not the worst of it."

"There's more?"

"There's always more."

I turn to her a little.

"We found out Reign and I had history on Krypton. Like real history." I say and her eyes widen

"Really?"

"Yeah, Rei used to be my guardian. My mentor back on Krypton. She knew me since birth. Back then she was known as Ry, Captain of the El guard, loyal to the House and student to my Aunt Astra, a General of the Military Guild." I say.

Lena looks so fascinated and is listening intensely.

"That's crazy--wait...if that's the case, then why didn't you recognise each other when you met?" she asks.

I turn back to the city. It will never get easier...reliving this memory.

"When I was eleven, I was kidnapped by the World Killer cult on Krypton. They wanted my father and tried to use me as bait." I say softly.

"Ry...Rei, she...she came to save me. I had seen a different side of her that day. I knew she was a solider and I knew she would do anything to protect me. It was the first time I had seen her take a not just one, but a few lives." I say.

Lena moves closer and I see her lift her hand, wanting to put it on my shoulder but then drops it after a moment. I appreciate the thought.

"But that wasn't the worst part. They...they cut her down in front of me. Brutally so. Used her as a sacrifice for their ritual to bring on the _Goddess of Death_ you have looked in a cage today." I state.

Lena gasps and I hear her heart pick up in realization.

Reign never wanted to be Reign.

"The reason we never remembered was because Reign was stripped of her memories and so was I. Only mine was done by my own parents." I say without looking up.

"Apparently the trauma was too much and I had become mute and depressed. Kept having episodes of seeing Rei die in front of me over and over again...and just like that day...i was powerless to stop it."

The tears have started falling on both our faces. I can hear her sniffing.

"The point is this rivalry we had years later...it wasn't our fault. Not completely at least. Reign and I remembered who we were...who we are and we connected again." I say.

"And not just that. Reign risked her life to save us. All of us. That Haren El you have sitting in your lab. I was nearly killed with it, but Reign took the blow herself." I say.

"It split her and Sam, but that's not what we wanted. Especially after we found out what it was doing to them." I add.

Lena snaps her head up and looks at me but I keep my gaze forward.

"They needed each other to survive. Separating them was killing them both, because they were bonded after Reign refused her World Killer ways." I say.

"So the only way to save them was to put them back together. So Alex, myself and Rei set out into space to look for the rock which just so happens to be in Argo City. Mine and Rei's home." I state.

I remember. I remember everything like it was yesterday and that feeling has never gone away.

"You'd think it would be all rainbows and sparkles like what your Earth's Kara and Mon-El said the trip was." I laugh bitterly.

"No...no it was nothing like that. The Priestess and her lackeys were waiting for us. They stole our ride and tried to kill us. Stranded us on Argo." I say.

I will always feel intense hate for those Dark Kryptonians. That was not cool. Being led to believe my sister got crushed broke me. I still have nightmares about those few seconds.

"Luckily we had Reign. She saved Alex and helped me fix a transmat portal back to Earth which Winn and Lena were working on, on the other side." I say.

"They attacked the DEO and again...Reign saved us. Alex let loose a Kryptonite blast at them and Reign jumped into it to make sure it did its job." I say.

"I forgot to mention she was poisoned by the toxic air on Argo because of the Haren El, so she was weak and yet she still dived head first into danger." I add.

Lena sits there speechless.

"She and Sam nearly died that day but Lena managed to save them in time, using the Haren El we brought back." I say and she looks away from me.

"Reign and I fought side by side with Kal and my mother and everyone else to save Earth when the cultists and the Dark Kryptonians attacked. And she nearly lost her life again." I say.

"It was like I was back in that dark room, seeing them beat her up, cut her down, trying to kill her. And you know the Dark Priestess was right." I sit up straight.

"Reign was in those positions because she was trying to protect me. Only this time I could protect her as well." I finish.

Silence.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"Don't be. We went through all that and we turned out pretty good I'll say. We've never been stronger." I say.

She looks down biting her lip.

"Does the same go for you and Lena?" she asks.

Ah...there it is. Finally.

I look down at my wrist, the betrothal bracelet shining in the sunlight and I feel a warmth spread through my body and the thought of who made it for me.

"Yes. We are definitely a lot stronger than before. Especially together." I say fondly.

She gasps and I smile, turning to look at her and her eyes are wide, jaw dropped.

"Your Lena.."

"Is my wife. Yes." I say and she closes her mouth and looks away blushing. Adorable.

I chuckle and drop my hand looking back out into the city, feeling a little lighter.

"Oh, my God. Jesus." She says and laughs nervously.

"Yeah, it surprises everyone. Even me. Trust me no one is more surprised than me. I wake up every morning hoping I'm not dreaming." I say.

Which is true. Seriously.

"Sorry...it just...it's hard to picture that after..." She trails off softly.

"I know." I say in the same tone.

"So she obviously took it better than I did. I'm starting to think I might have overreacted." She says thoughtfully.

"Oh no. It was much worse." I tell her and she looks at me. Waiting for me to continue.

"My Lena...she didn't even talk to me. She didn't look at me just...nothing. Honestly I would have preferred what you did." I tell her honestly.

"At least I would have know what she was thinking, how she was feeling instead of wrecking myself for a week, seeing that broken look on her face on repeat." I say and look down.

"I knew it would break her...i knew it would shatter the love she had for me, every reason she had for trusting me. I knew it would. And still I just...never said anything." I say.

"What made you come clean?" she asks.

"Funny enough...Reign did." I say and she looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"When Reign of all people points out your hypocrisy, you know you're an idiot." I say and she looks away.

"Why are you really mad Lena? I know it's not just because she lied to you or that you think she didn't trust you." I asks her.

She stays quiet, not looking at me.

I turn back to the city.

"You remember that incident with Edge a few months ago, with the plane and the lead poisoning kids thing?" I ask her.

"You had that right?" I ask again and she nods.

"Well that was the first I realized I was in love with my Lena." I say.

And I remember that day all too clearly. That was not fun! At least...not the earliest part of it. When we got home though...

"I remember because it was the first time I realized I couldn't let go of her. Ever." I say and her head snaps up to me.

"I had one hand with barrels of chemicals strong enough to poison the city...and in the other hand I had my girlfriend. My best friend, screaming at me to drop her." I say.

"And I couldn't. I just couldn't." I whisper, tears in my eyes.

It still hurts to think I almost had to make that decision.

"And it confused me. Yes, she was girlfriend, but the city was in danger. Back track a few months ago it was between my boyfriend and the city." I say and look up.

"And I had no problem yeeting him into space as Alex so delicately put it." I say and laugh a little.

"So why couldn't I do the same with Lena?" I say and look at her.

She looks conflicted, overwhelmed and scared, but curious to hear what the answer is.

"The reason was because I couldn't live in a world where she wasn't in it. Or I could but I knew I didn't want to. That it would be hell." I tell her.

"Ever since I met her, my whole world has gotten brighter. Things made sense that didn't before. I realized that she was my home. She was my sun." I say.

"And I had lost my world once already...i wasn't prepared to lose it again, not if I could help it." I say strongly.

"And if I lost my sun, everything would just turn cold. I knew it would because I lived it for some time. And I lost myself because of it." I turn to look at her.

She's crying.

"So when she told me to let go...i was even more determined to hold on. Not because she needed me...but because I needed her." I say.

"And I can guarantee that if you had to ask her...your Kara would say the same thing." I finish and she let's out a sob.

I move around and pull her in for a tight hug. She clings to me and cries. My heart hurts.

"I'm not taking her side. What she did was not okay and she has to live and deal with the consequences of her actions just as I did." I say.

"You have every right to be mad at her. Do whatever you need to. Ignore her like my Lena did me, scream at her everytime you see her if that's what you feel because your feelings are vaild." I say.

"All I ask is this." I say and pull her to look at me.

Green eyes wet with tears running down her face. Still beautiful.

"Don't ever doubt what you mean to her because believe me, you mean more to her than even she knows." I say and she nods.

I pull her in again because I know she needs it.

**Later.**

Lena and I walk out the elevator after she cleans herself up a second time. What we walk in on is not something I was expecting.

My Alex is holding back a still shirtless Reign who is looking bored at a fuming Mon-El who is being held back, quite aggressively, by Other me and Other Alex is standing between them.

She's glaring at Mon-El and so is Other me.

My Alex looks like she's trying not to laugh. Okay, that concerns me.

"Hey guy's...what's going on here?"

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, what happened there? Reign...what did you do and why is it so funny to Alex.?
> 
> So yeah, that was basically my fuck you Supergirl you writing is wack, here's what should have happened.
> 
> As you can see I wrote it in a way that Lena is obviously devastated and angry but mostly sad because I feel like that would be Lena's reaction.
> 
> Also Kara telling Lena her feelings are valid and that what both she and her other self did was wrong is something we can't just ignore and brush off. Of course Lena's going to need some time.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Reign have a moment. Mon-El is a douche and Reign is not having any of it. Reign and Other Lena chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, new chapter early, just like I promised. I knew the new episode of Supergirl was going to hurt but holy shit my poor soul.
> 
> Alex what are they doing to you my precious baby girl. And Nia, I love you so much, I will protect you. Lena is such a nerd, I hate that al her scenes now are foot notes with James. Ugh!
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 15.

**While Lena and Kara are gone.**

**Alex's POV.**

"Okay I'm going to pull out these needles so I'm going to need you to stay still, alright." I tell Reign.

She nods with a dorky smile. I slowly begin pulling out the suction needles, wow we put a lot of them in her.

I am trying not to think of the fact that she is very shirtless at the moment and that there is a lot of skin on show.

Soft skin might I add. Very soft. And smells like cinnamon- okay keep it in ya pants Danvers.

She's just so close though, I'm literally like right up next to her. Running my hands on her body so I can take the needles out correctly without hurting her.

I can feel my cheeks heating up as memories of last night flash through my mind. Sam was relentless. Painting so many fantasies in my head and getting both of us off to them.

It got even worse when I woke up this morning and walked into the kitchen to see she had Reign pressed up against the counter.

 _Jesus_ is it hot in here. Doesn't this place have air conditioning.

"Alexandra? Are you alright, you are very flustered."

Yeah that's not helping either. God her voice. It's so different from Sam's yet...the same.

I look up at her. Bad idea. Too close. Waaaaaay too close. Be still my heart!

God fucking damnit why did we end up here in this position after a night of me and my wife fantasizing about literally being in this position!

Fuck you universe!

"I-I'm fine. Just...tired."

Which I true. I am fucking exhausted. I miss my wife and kids. My beautiful babies. I miss Pancake, the little runt with the adorable raccoon eyes.

I want to go home.

"I see. You should rest." She tells me as I finish pulling out the last of the needles.

Her skin instantly healing at least, but I can tell she's still in a little pain internally.

"No I'll be fine. We just need to find a way to get home." I say.

She looks at me with such care and concern. Then she opens her arms and I sigh. Of course she'd catch on to my mood. Just like Sam.

I walk over and slot myself between her legs, wrapping my arms around her and leaning my head on her chest.

She holds me tight and I feel better. I feel safe. Like everything is going to be alright.

"How are you holding up?" I ask her.

It can't be fun for her either. Being away from Sam, their bond completely cut off at the moment. I can only imagine what they are both feeling right now.

"I am...uneasy. I feel...anxiety and I feel stressed. I don't like not feeling Samantha. It hurts." She says and I hold her tighter.

"Hey, we're going to be with her and the rest again soon. I promise. Don't lose hope okay." I say and she lays her head on mine.

The strong thump of her heart calms me down and I can only hope my own is doing the same for her.

An uneasy Reign is usually a unpredictable one. Reign is all instinct without Sam so it's best we keep her grounded. Not because she will hurt anyone, she won't, unless absolutely necessary.

But she might hurt herself and we don't want that. She's hurt enough as it is.

Still, we could so without any triggers. So I'll just try and keep her focus on me.

I know she's seen and spoken to Other me. She has seen Other her knocked out in a cell, to which made her very sad, Other me pulled up that black screen thing to shield her view.

She has yet to meet Other Kara though and I don't think her brief encounter with Lena can count as meeting her.

I pull back a little and look at her.

"Thank you for saving us." I say to her.

"There is no need. You know I will always protect you and Little El with my life." She says.

"Yeah and sometimes I wish you didn't take that literally. I like having you alive thank you very much." I say.

"But I am alive." She says confused.

Bless this dummy.

"When we landed here I thought you weren't and that scared me Rei." I say and I can feel the tears coming.

"Your heart wasn't beating and you weren't breathing. I thought you were dead." I whisper out painfully.

"Hey, hey. It is alright. I'm fine. I promise. See I'm alive." She says taking my face in her hands and wiping my tears.

Then she takes my one hand and puts it over her heart, the rhythm beating against my palm, the warmth of her skin almost burns.

"See, it's still beating. Still going strong." She tells me and gently caresses my cheek when another tear falls.

"I know. Just please don't scare me like that again." I say.

She gives me a sad smile and I know I'm being unfair.

"Now you know I cannot promise you that." She says.

"Shut up, i know." I say and hug her again and she chuckles.

"Hey? You guys alright?" Other Kara says as she and Other me walk up to us.

Other Kara looks worse for wear, eyes blood shot and cheeks flushed from crying.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Reign says.

"I'm not the one who got hit with a Bongla-dart and is dimensions away from home." Other Kara says.

True.

"Yes, but you are the one with a aching heart." Reign responds softly.

Other Kara looks down and fiddles with her cape and Other me watches Reign with a curious and guarded expression.

I know right, it's always trippy the first time. Reign's here in pain both literally and figuratively and yet she's concerned about Other Kara who is nursing a broken heart.

"I'll be fine." Other Kara says dismissively, with a sniff.

Reign gets that look on her face. The one she gets when she's listening to something no one else can hear, seeing something no one else can see.

It's freaky most times.

"You're right." She says.

Other Kara looks up at her with watering eyes, confused.

"You will be fine. Maybe not now, or later, but you will be. Because you're a Danvers and an El. And one thing I know about those is that you survive. Scars, pain and all." Reign says with a comforting smile.

See right there! Even I'm shook!

Both Other me and Other Kara too. Look at them, jaws on the floor and eyes wide.

I smile and cuddle into Reign more.

"I think you broke them." I whisper not so softly.

I can practically feel the frown on her face.

"How? I don't understand." She says and I have to laugh.

"The Reign they know won't exactly say something like that now will she, dummy." I say and she makes a sound of understanding.

"This is weird." Other me says.

"You get used to it." I say.

Suddenly there's a loud thud behind us. Reign immediately tenses and is off the bed, pushing all of us behind her as we turn to the sound.

Mon-El... _ugh_.

"I brought chow-where is everyone?" he says.

"Wait...he's here? Why?" Reign whines softly and I have to stop myself from laughing.

She never liked him. And not just because she was a World Killer and he was trying to stop her. I know this because she doesn't have a problem with Imra or Brainy.

You know...despite them trying to kill her sister Pestilence...and succeeding.

I mean she knew why obviously.

Mon-El turns around and gasps. Great. This is awkward. Reign is still on guard in front of us...which is admirable but dumb because she's still healing, the goof.

"Uh, hey! What took so long." Other Kara says suddenly to break the awkward silence and speeds over to him, helping with the lots of bags of food.

"The place was packed and our order was pretty big. I also stopped by the DEO to see if everything was okay. J'onn I wondering what's going on." Mon-El says.

"You didn't say anything did you?" Other me asks and steps around us, leveling him with a hard stare.

Looks like me from this Earth is also not so fond of this guy. I never really liked him and it seems to run the same here.

Mon-El glances at me and Reign before answering.

"No. Though I do believe it would be a good idea if they knew what happened." he says with mistrust.

Ugh. Why does he have to be here?

Reign stands closer to me, probably sensing his hostility. I put my hand on her lower back and whisper for her to calm down. It works...for now.

Like a said. An uneasy Reign is an unpredictable one. And now without Sam as well, there's no telling what she might do.

I know it sounds bad but Sam is like eighty-five percent of her impulse control.

Reign has incredible self control but she is also a being of pure instinct. Not to mention an Alpha personality.

When threatened or feels threatened, especially when the ones they care about are around, that protective nature will make itself known.

And again...Sam is the only one who's been able to knock Reign out of that primal state, remind her of her humanity. I might have at one point but the after affects are troubling.

There's a reason Reign is still so careful around everyone and everything. The nightmares get to her and that makes it even more difficult too.

"And they will...once we get them back. A lot is going now and we don't need them freaking out about something that doesn't need to be freaked out about." Other me says.

Mon-El looks over at me and Reign again, still not convinced.

"I'm not so sure about that." he says.

I feel Reign supress a growl when I hold her back from stepping forward...which is an experience because I jerked forward to place my hand on her chest and I felt the vibration rumble beneath my palm.

I lean forward to whisper in her ear.

"Easy Rei, relax. Come back to me." I say softly.

I feel her relax, letting out a breath but she stays where she is and doesn't move at all.

"Where's Lena?" Mon-El asks.

"She's upstairs with the other Kara, something about getting Reign a T-shirt." Other Kara says and I hear a little crack in her voice.

I see Mon-El's eyes roam over Reign. Hey! Watch it pal.

He then looks over at other Kara and double takes.

"Were you crying? What happened? Did they hurt you!" he says angrily glancing at us.

Both me and Other me throw our hands up and roll our eyes.

"What no, Lena and I just-" Other Kara starts but of course Mon-El isn't listening.

"We can't let her walk around like this, she could hurt you like-"

"-I did before." Reign says in a dark monotone.

Silence. Ah shit.

"I don't know if you noticed, Daxamite, but _your_ Reign is in a cell knocked out cold." She says.

She's not happy. At all. Her heart rate is spiking, I can feel it. She's angry.

"I may look like her, but am I not her. And the Kara I attacked way back then on my Earth...she's upstairs, because she trusts me to be down here." She adds.

"You still attacked her, that means you're no different." Mon-El says.

"Mon-El stop it." Other Kara says.

Other me is standing between all of us. I can't move from my position because I need to ground Reign.

"Neither are you. Still the same boy man that tried to bring me down by swishing his cape at me." Reign says.

Myself and Other me snort at this. Oh come on that's funny.

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that you thought it was a good idea or the fact that you tried it again after it failed when you tried it with my sister." She adds.

Oh I remember that...yeah that was funny to hear about despite the fact that we were loosing the fight...of course it was only funny...after.

"Just help me understand...how you thought that your little cape tricks, that didn't work on my sister who was a lot less stronger and faster than I was, would work on me?" She asks.

I like when she gets like this. All sarcastic and witty. She gets that from Sam. It's funny when they do it together. Bring the pain Rei!

Other me is loving this too. She is pretending she's not but I know she is.

Because I thought cape tricks were bullshit too.

"Even more surprising was you got Kara to do them too and that was...sad." She adds.

And you know what it really was.

"I wonder how that conversation went." Reign looks around the room with sarcastic wonder.

"Probably something like Kara saying _'Reign is stronger, faster and strategically smarter than the two of us combined'_." She says and does a spot on impression of my sister when she's agitated.

"And you were like: _'I know, let's throw a dish cloth at her!'_." She says with false enthusiasm and even does a throwing motion for emphasis.

I am trying really hard not to laugh right now. Look at him, he looks so angry and dumb. Like the fact that his cape trick idea wasn't a total bust.

" _'Maybe she'll stop bothering us if we throw a blanket over her head, you know, like a bird'_." She carries on.

I'm sorry but her impressions are hilarious. Even Other me has tears in her eyes the way she's holding back her laughter.

"No...No it wasn't that, what did Kara tell me." Reign says and steps forward once, eyes trained on Mon-El.

I step with her.

"I'm a bull, so she should be a bull fighter. Is that what you think I am? A raging animal?" She asks and that anger is back.

"I may hit hard but I do more than just charge in when I see a red flag." She adds.

"I mean...you weren't completely off. At least not until the mansion. Then I do admit I was a little rage blinded. Though still...your little sheet show didn't help you then did it." She says and falls back in her stance.

Hahaha, oh _Sheet show_... That's funny.

"Oh wouldn't say that. I mean..." Mon-El starts and then looks behind him at the black screen cell holding other Reign.

"I'd say it helped quite a bit, seeing as you're currently knocked out in a cell, waiting to be put down like the dog you are." he says smugly.

"Mon-El!" 

Okay you know what, that's it I'm gonna smack that ugly beard right off his face.

I step forward but Reign hold me back this time.

"Okay first of, all thank you. I appreciate the compliment. Dogs are awesome. I have one. A little Boerboel by the name of Pancake." She says.

<"Pancake?" Other me says with a small laugh.

Ha! Nailed it.

Reign smiles proudly and nods, turning back to Mon-El. 

"He's a little terrified of everything-"

"Well he would be with you as a owner."

"-but me..."

That shut him up.

"Let me finish next time."

I do laugh a little this time.

"And secondly..."

She stands up straighter.

"What put me in that cell...was a bunch of Kryptonite shards you fired into my back made by Miss Luthor while I was being talked down by Kara, who had actually gotten through to me, just so by the way..."

She says and looks to other Kara at the last part making her eyes widen.

"While you were crawling on the floor after I tossed you across the room when you thought flicking your table cloth at me was a good idea." She says.

"Wait what?" Other me asks.

"Did you say we or uh they, us? Got through to you?" She asks.

Okay yeah same. This is new information to me too.

"Long story. My point is, your boy here, disrupted the process, that's why when she wakes up, she might be a little more hostile. That is...if your Samantha hasn't already gotten through to her subconsciously." Reign explains.

"But you can only be so lucky. After all...not everything between our worlds are the same." She finishes.

Well shit, that was...entertaining.

Other me doesn't really think so because she's giving Mon-El the evil eye. Other Kara looks like she's going to cry again...or slap him.

Probably both.

"Hey guys...what's going on here?"

I turn my head to see my Kara and Other Lena walk out the elevator, Kara with a grey T-shirt in her hand.

"Oh nothing...just a little edu-macation." I answer and pull Reign away from the rest so she can cool off.

"Right, okay uh here Rei." Kara says and tosses Reign the T-shirt.

Reign catches it and puts it on. She then looks around and finds her favorite jacket laying on one of the stools.

She smiles and picks it up, putting it on as well. She then pulls the top of it to her nose and the smile gets a little wider, and a little sad.

"Hey...that kinda looks like Sam's." Lena says and joins us.

Reign nods and pulls it tighter around herself.

"It is, or was. It is our Samantha's but I wear it a lot." She says and I can hear the little pain in her voice.

I miss her too. So much. And Riley and Ruby and Lena and Maggie. Everyone.

"I'm sorry." Other me says when she walks up as well with Other Kara.

Mon-El hanging back. Good.

"It is alright. It is just always hard being away from her." Reign says softly.

"Well then we should probably get you back." Lena says.

That'd be great.

"We obviously know nothing about dimensional travel, so do you have an idea of how we can make that happen?" She asks.

"Our Lena and Winslow studied it after they spoke with Mr Romon from Earth 1. They taught me as well. I even know how to make one of those devices he gave us." Reign says.

Wait what? Really?

"When was this?" Kara asks.

"Winslow, Lena and myself spend a lot of time in the lab, we talk about a lot and after our last trip through dimensions I was curious on how we could get around without them. You know, in case something like this happened." Reign explains.

Wow.

"What? It is not weird, Lena agreed with me. Why do you think she asked them to show her in the first place. Kara is forever getting caught up there by them at some point. It is a perfectly good set of information and skills to have." she defends herself.

Okay true. That's a good point.

"Okay that's good then, uh what do you need to make this...thing?" Other me asks.

Reign sighs and scratches the back of her head.

"I'm going to need a minute to think of all the material of this time that could possibly work seeing as it's not as advanced as us back or on Earth 1." She says.

"And a pen and paper."

**Later.**

**Reign's POV.**

It has most certainly been a interesting day. Besides the literal pain all over my body that does not compare to the pain I feel in the large vacant space where my bond with Samantha should be, I'm okay.

Alexandra and Little El are currently taking time to rest, they've been on their feet since we got here, they need it.

They are sleeping on the bed I was on, I gave Alexandra my jacket because I didn't want her to get cold.

The Daxamite left, thankfully, he was getting on my nerves and if Alexandra was not there to keep me in check I probably would have decked him in the face.

After I had given other Little El the list of stuff I need, she and Other Alexandra set out to get some of the things needed that Miss Luthor didn't have.

I am currently sitting at a table by the console surrounded by the resources and equipment needed to make it.

I've been working on it for a few hours now. Other Alexandra and Other Little El still have lives outside the lab and are making sure that everything is alright there too.

Miss Luthor and myself are the only ones awake.

She has come over and asked questions about the device and some of my adventures on my Earth though I sense she has something else on her mind.

I will not push as it is not my place.

Though I see she is very conflicted with something fiercely and I know it is not healthy for her. Not when she has Other me and Other Samantha to worry about.

That's another thing.

I do not like being this close to another version of my former self. It is unsettling. And I thought my nightmares were bad.

She's not even awake but I still get that haunting feeling in my chest.

During a time of identity crisis, fate throws me to the time I had the same problem. I feel like it was meant to be but I still do not understand what it wants me to find.

Though I did come to an interesting realization.

Turns out what I was feeling for a while was not just Samantha after all.

When Alexandra was working on pulling out the needles, when she was holding me, touching me, I got those same feelings I know Samantha gets when she does it to her.

Just the simplest touch made me feel light headed and my chest tight, my stomach flip and flutter.

It was strange...feeling all that while knowing that Samantha was not the reason.

When Alexandra is close, I feel warm, safe....loved.

It's not something new but...when the feeling is...naked...without Samantha...it's unfamiliar and strange.

"Reign?"

I'm broken out of my thoughts by Miss Luthor who is standing on the other side of the table.

I sit up straighter but make sure my posture is relaxed enough to not look intimidating.

She looks at me curiously, glancing between the stuff on the table and my face. She is fiddling with the small tool in her hand.

She's uneasy. Nervous about something.

Reminds me of the first time Our Lena asked me to help with the Kryptonite proof suit-

My eyes...

I remember they were weird about my eyes. The color.

"The Lena on my Earth was also unsettled by my eyes at first. If you would prefer Samantha's hazel, I can change them." I say softly.

Her own eyes widen with wonder.

"You can change your eye color at will? That's fascinating. I've seen you, well Other you, with both hazel and red but I've always wondered why you've kept the hazel. Is that a conscious decision or does something else trigger it-"

I smile at her rambling. Just like our Lena. Somethings you just can't take away.

She stops talking and blushes in embarrassment, looking down.

"Sorry I just-"

"There's no need to apologize Miss Luthor. I understand your curiosity. Though yes, it was a conscious decision back then. I never liked my red eyes even then." I say.

She frowns.

"Why not?" she asks and pulls up a chair to sit down.

"I suppose even under the command of the cult I knew it wasn't right." I respond.

She nods then looks away, biting her lip before looking back at me.

"Your Kara told me what happened." She says softly.

"You have questions." I say knowingly.

"I do. So many." She says.

"I'll do my best to answer." I promise.

She let's out a small nervous but excited laugh.

"I don't even know where to start." She confesses.

"How about what you are most curious about. What you've been waiting to know since you've met me. This me not Other me." I tell her.

She looks at me with large green eyes, timid.

"What changed?" she finally asked.

"How does someone like the person in that cell become the person sitting in front of me now?" she asks.

I nod and put down my tools. Giving her my undivided attention.

"As you probably know. I never wanted to be what they made me to be. It was done against my will and I lost my life trying to stop it." I say.

"After I was brought back to life as an infant and sent to earth, I had one mission. And that was to bring justice and truth." I add.

"Now, can't exactly do that as a baby now can I. So I lay dormant in the mind space while my Cameleon program took over." I say.

"Sam."

"Yes. I watched through her eyes as she grew. In that time I learned about Earth and its inhabitants." I confirm.

"I knew it would be beneficial for my mission, but the more I learned...the more I realized how...complicated and grey everything was." I say.

"I started learning even more about things I did not need to. I was fascinated by it all. I started to think Earth was better than what Krypton was in terms of relationships and compassion...love. Which is basically a foreign concept to me even now." I tell her.

"That is until...Samantha was kicked out for falling pregnant." I say softly.

Lena looks down.

"I've never known what a mother was. I was raised by the generals and teachers of the Military Guild. I never had a mother or a father, genetically modified to be a solider even then." I say.

"I only had mentors. Astra was my mentor and friend but I had never seen her as a mother...because I didn't know what it was." I confess.

"Seeing how Patricia raised Samantha...i thought that was how it was until she kicked her out." I look down.

"I just thought...if this is how Earth's people treat each other, their own children, then maybe they do not deserve to be protected." I say softly.

She looks at me with a curious but understanding gaze.

"Then I saw how Samantha was with Ruby and...i understood. This is what a mother was. I fell in love instantly." I say and she smiles.

"Because of this, I started...feeling more. Something that was not meant to be. I was never meant to feel emotion, only understand them to an extent." I say.

"I started to reject my calling. I promised myself, Samantha and Ruby, that I would never become what I was made to be." I sigh.

"And then Ruby was in danger." I say.

"I couldn't just watch on and not do anything while Samantha struggled, knowing I could help." I feel tears in my eyes but I will them away and look up at her.

"So I did something I promised I wouldn't. I broke the seal on our mind so she could use our powers to save Ruby. In doing so I brought on the very thing I didn't want to."

She looks at me with sad eyes but no pity. Understanding.

"My program started rewriting and as time went on I started loosing myself. Forgetting the lessons I've learned until eventually I was gone completely and well...you know what happened next." I say softly.

"One thing I didn't forget...was family. Love. Can't forget that no matter what happens." I say and look up at her.

She looks at me with a questioning gaze.

"I know you don't really believe that. I didn't either." I say.

"But even a monster, has a code." I say and glance at the closed off cell.

"The code I followed back then was purge the guilty. Never kill the innocent. It's why I never killed Kara, or Lena or Alexandra. It's probably why she never killed you either." I say.

Lena looks at me with a confused expression.

"I can speak for both me and Other me when I say that despite being a constant thorn in our side, you and your friends never really did anything wrong. At least not when we started the awakening." I explain.

"I could have killed Lena in the mind space...but I didn't. I could have killed Alexandra both times I encountered her...but I didn't. I could have killed Kara all those times we fought...but I didn't." I lean back.

"Because it would be breaking code. You all were a menace, not saints or angels but you were innocent at the time. So I had no solid reason to kill you." I confess and she nods, face guarded.

Well that's to be expected.

"What about Ruby?" she asks crossing her arms.

"She was the most pure and innocent of us all and you looked more than ready to end her at the mansion." she says.

Ouch, that memory still hurts.

"I told you I remembered what family and love was...because I lost my family." I say.

I hear her breath hitch and heart pick up.

"Your sisters." She whispers.

I nod and this time I let the tears fall.

"I didn't know them...but I knew I loved them." I say softly.

"Learned another Earth lesson then...guess never really know what you got until it's gone." I say and she looks down.

"After their death, I just kept thinking about what I did wrong. That same day, I had spared two lives...in turn I had lost two of my own." I say.

"Was that the price I paid for showing mercy?" I whisper painfully.

"Reign..."

"I was filled with rage, pain and grief...and the High Priestess used it. She told me to go after Ruby as revenge." I say.

"So, blinded by my pain and need to make everyone hurt the way I was...i went after her." I say with regret.

"But even then...there was something in the back of my mind telling not to. I know it wasn't Samantha either but I couldn't place it." I say.

"Until Kara stepped in front of me and reminded me of my code. That's when I knew something was seriously wrong with not just me but with whoever was controlling me." I say.

"But before I could completely figure it out...your boy with the beard disrupted the process by raining Kryptonite to my person and I ended up here again." I say and she look to the cell.

Curious, intrigued.

"After that I made it my primary objective to reject the cult and high Priestess. And if that meant surrendering to Samantha...then so be it." I finish.

She's crying, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry..." She whispers.

"I'm not." I tell her.

She looks at me, waiting.

"It made me stronger and I stopped being someone I wasn't, someone people were telling me I was when I knew deep down it wasn't true." I say.

She nods and wipes her tears. I do the same and then pick up my tools and begin working again as we fall into silence.

"Do you think she could too?" I hear her say after a moment.

I look up and she's staring at me, gaze vulnerable but determined. She then glances at the cell before returning to me.

"Change, I mean. Do you think our Reign could change too?" she asks.

"I don't know. Things are different here." I say and she looks down, fiddling with her fingers.

I look her over, she's tired. Tired of fighting. Just...tired.

"Do you think she can?" I ask her.

She looks at me and says nothing. I'll take that as a maybe.

I put my tools back down and lean forward on my arms.

"Do you want her too?" I ask.

She nods without hesitating.

"Then maybe she can." I say with a small smile.

She gives me a small one back and looks away for a moment.

"You sound so sure about that." She says.

"When someone believes, anything is possible." I tell her.

She nods and then bites her lip. Something else is bothering her.

"And what if she can't?" she asks.

I stay silent for a moment. Waiting for her to continue.

"Your Kara told me what happened after you and Sam split for the first time. If we split our Sam and Reign..." She trails off.

I see.

"Samantha can survive without her. It is very possible." I say and take a piece of paper and a pen.

I start drawing the water well me and Samantha drank from when we bounded completely with super speed.

"After you split them, send Samantha back to the mind valley and tell her to find this. She must drink from the red well." I says.

"It will complete half the split, giving her all our powers and knowledge." I says.

"If Other me survived, she needs to be taken there as well, I'm sure J'onn or your blue braniac 5 friend from the future can do that. Or you, I know you can." I says.

"Using one of the old VR tech things they have laying around, if I remember correctly." I add.

"Get her to drink from the white well. It will complete the second half of the split giving Samantha complete control over everything and other me will disappear." I finish the drawing and hand it over to her.

"This will also stop the High Priestess and her followers from coming to Earth. Maybe. I'm not entirely sure. They can't finish their plans without me and I do suggest you send out a signal to warn Argo and Alura about them first before Kara thinks to return." I state.

I grab another piece of paper and start drawing a portrait of the High Priestess. I've seen her face enough times for it to be ingraved into my memory. I pass that over to her too.

She looks over the drawings with intrigued eyes. Then they soften and look up at me.

"You've thought about this a lot. Too much for my liking." She says.

I let out a small laugh. Yes...i know.

"Can't help to be prepared." I tell her.

"I don't think that would happen, Reign." She says

I just shrug. I know it's morbit, thinking about one's own death. But I am who I am. My purpose since birth was to do die.

"Well, that aside, I'm guessing the way for both of them to survive is to both drink from the red well." She says.

"With the way things are here on your Earth. It doesn't seem like that would happen." I say.

She gives me a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Still. Can't help but be prepared, right." She quips and I have to laugh.

Using my own words against me. Classic Lena. She giggles with me and I do feel lighter.

"Why are so interested in all of this? In me? The Lena knew back then wouldn't have cared about anything other than doing whatever it takes to bring back her friend." I asks her.

Lena looks down for a moment. Then she looks toward my Alexandra and Kara. Just then, the Other Alexandra and Kara come down the elevator with bags of food and big smiles.

My Kara being Kara, wakes up instantly to the smell of it and speeds over to them yelling _'Food!'_ while knocking my Alexandra off the bed in the process.

They all laugh at this while my Kara sends her an apologetic look. Other Kara turns to us and holds up a bag with a timid smile. Still hurt over what happened before turning away.

I hear Lena sigh and I look back at her. She has a look of hurt and longing on her face but also a look of hope.

She looks back at me and shrugs.

"I guess I just learned to look beyond what I see."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I had to do something to vent out my anger so I made Reign verbally kick Mon-El's ass.
> 
> I would have gone physical but that would have been too easy. She would just have to flick his forehead and he was out for the count.
> 
> Alex...your gay is showing. Rei, yours is too. Keep in your pants ladies!
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign and other Kara have a moment. Rescue team arrives. Sam and Maggie are insufferable and poor Alex is their muse. Reign and Other Reign come face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, so I'm sad but people are beautiful so life's okay I guess. This chapter is a bit of a doozy but just wait until the next one, I shall reward my beautiful readers by putting up with my shit.
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 16

**Reign's POV.**

"I never imagined you'd be somewhat of a scientist. Other me says you were in the Military Guild." Other Kara says to me.

She is the one sitting in front of me at the table while I work.

I chuckle at this. Everyone thought so.

"I was. It's what I was breed and trained for. But I loved science, biology. I exceeded in it during my studies which made me even more of an asset. It's what got the attention on the House of El." I tell her.

"I'll say. So is this what you do back on your Earth? You're a scientist? Work in a lab." She asks.

"Yes, mostly. I work with our Lena on a number of projects concerning both human and alien alike. With my knowledge and her skills, we make a great team." I say to her.

She smiles a sad smile and looks towards her Lena, who is monitoring the console, writing notes and explaining them to Other Alexandra.

Our Alexandra is currently sleeping. She needs it the most especially after our Kara knocked her off the bed while she was still sleeping.

Our Kara is sitting next to her, Alexandra's head in her lap while she goes through her phone.

"Yeah it seems everyone works well with Lena but me." She says softly.

Poor girl, her heart break is killing her. She cares for this Lena as ours does on our Earth. No surprise there.

"You made a mistake Other Little El, but you made right on it as well. What she does with that information is up to her. You've done what you needed." I tell her.

"I know that. But why does it still hurt?" she asks me.

"Because it's real. It hurts because it's real. If it didn't, it's not real. That's why she's hurting as well. Because what she feels is real." I tell her.

"I just want to fix it." She says defeated.

"It has only been a few hours since you've told her. Give her some time, just don't run." I say.

I see her frown.

"We might have only just met, but if you're anything like my Little El, I know when things get rough you detached yourself. So that you don't have to feel the ache." I say to her and she sighs.

"And with someone like Miss Luthor...that's not the way to do things. When things get rough...she pushes people away." I add.

"So what am I supposed to do? If I can't confront her how am I supposed to be there for her." She says frustrated.

"Just show her that you're there for her, even when she say she doesn't want you to. Because you both know that's not really what she wants." I say.

She still doesn't look convinced. I sigh and stand up. Looks up at me and walk up to her, sitting on the table closer to her.

"Look Little El, it's not going to be easy, you're both stubborn. Proud as well and with all this stuff happening it's not going to help anyone. Just remember what's important and don't forget who you are." I tell her.

She looks down and fiddles with her cape.

"Yeah well I don't even know who that is anymore." She says softly.

I know the feeling.

"You're not alone in that. I've gone through so many identity problems I still don't know who I am. And I've already lived two different lives. On my third right now. I still don't what to do." I tell her.

She looks at me with confusion.

"I was born and raised a solider. Died one. Then resurrected to be a glorified one. And still, I am one. That's been the only consistent in my life...besides one thing." I say.

I then point to my Kara.

"Her. My Little El. In every life, she's been there, a big part of it. Why, because she's my family. She's my code." I say.

"That's what you have to focus on Little El. What's your code?" I state.

She just looks at me, innocent, vulnerable and filled with questions. Just like when my Kara was a child.

"I ask, because I have a strong feeling your Lena has the same one. I can't be sure though, but my gut has never lead me a stray yet." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm probably the last person you'd take advice from but that doesn't mean you shouldn't at least give what I said a thought."

She looks back at Lena who catches her eye. The two hold their gaze for a moment before Lena looks away.

"You've survived too much to let this be the end. Think of it this way. All cards are on the table now. The biggest secrets are out there now." I say.

She looks back at me.

"Use them. Talk to her. When you are both ready." I say.

She is silent but nods determined.

"You give good pep talks, where did you learn that?" She asks.

I laugh a little and turn to my family.

"Little El taught me." I say and her eyes go wide.

"It appears the student has become the master. I learn from her just as she learns from me." I say and that gets her to smile at least.

"You know we could definitely use someone like you around here. You seem to be more calm and collected in everything. We are a little emotional and impulsive." She says.

I chuckle and round the table to get back to work.

"Funny you should say that." I tell her.

She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Your Lena thought so too."

Her eyes goes wide and she looks to her Lena again.

Suddenly I get a tingling sensation at the back of my head and a jolt in my chest.

A rush of emotions and thoughts fill my being and I clutch my chest, my eyes watering.

"Reign? Reign, what's wrong?" Other Kara asks me.

I stand up fast, the chair cluttering to the ground loudly as it falls over. I lean against the table as my heart rate spikes.

"Reign! Guys what's happening?"

A gust and I feel my Kara next to me, hand on my back and a concerned expression on her face.

"Rei what's wrong?" she asks.

Then warm hands turn my head. Alexandra. Same worried expression.

"Rei? What's going on? Are you hurt, are you in pain?" She asks.

The feeling intensifies and I feel another rush of emotion and thoughts, now louder. I know this feeling. My eyes water with happiness.

"S-Samantha..." I say.

A flash of light appears at the other side of the lab and a blue watery like blob appears out of nowhere.

Then three figures pop out and land in the lab before the blob disappears.

"Ah fuck! Everything hurts! Why!"

I know that voice anywhere.

"No way..." I hear someone say.

**Alex's POV.**

"Sam! Lena! Maggie!" I yell in happiness.

I can't believe this! They're here! They're here!

Sam is bent over holding her sides hissing in pain. Probably feeling what Reign is feeling right now. Lena and Maggie standing next to her concerned.

They look up when I yell, they break out into big smiles.

I sprint up to them and fall into Sam's arms first. I cling to her and she picks me up, spinning me around.

I feel tears running down my face and wet droplets on my neck. She's crying too.

I hear Lena and Kara reuniting too. Hearing Lena's squeal of happiness and pain at being enveloped by Kara a little too hard.

"Oh God I thought I lost you." Sam whispers to me.

She puts me down and I immediately pull her in for a deep kiss. God I've missed her so much.

"That wasn't funny Danvers. One minute you're right behind me, I look back and _poof_...you're gone." I hear Maggie say.

I let go of Sam and run up to her smirking face filled with tears.

"That was my fault." I hear Reign say.

We turn around and she's walking towards us with a goofy grin.

"Rei! You big dummy! I'm gonna beat your ass." Sam says and immediately jumps into her arms.

Reign catches her easily but she does grunt a little in pain and so does Sam.

"Your girl is giant pain in the ass when she wants to be. I don't know how you deal with her worrying ass." Maggie tells me.

Yeah, that's exactly right.

"Alex you owe me a shit ton of booze for all the stress you put me through." I hear Lena say and she comes to give me a bone crushing hug of her own.

"Sorry Lee, but the universe had other ideas." I tell her.

"Yeah, and it seems to have a sense of humor too." Kara says.

This is when they all realize where we are.

"Holy shit so this is what I missed?" Maggie says looking around.

"Nice digs. Very dark and mysterious but classy. I'm guessing it's Lena's?" she says with a charming smirk.

Ah Sawyer.

Never one to beat around the bush and always has a fun way of doing so. Of course.

"And look! Now there's two of you!" She comes up to me and points at Other me who looks on shocked like the rest of them.

"Is this how it feels with Reign and Sam because I totally get it-" She starts to say.

But then I elbowed her in the gut a little too hard and she grunts.

"Totally worth it." She wheezes.

Leave it to Maggie. Just...leave it to Maggie.

"Uh guys, This is uh us from uh another Earth, not sure which. They helped us save Rei when she was hit with the Bongla-dart." my Kara says as somewhat of an introduction.

" _What_!? Reign you almost _died_!?" Sam exclaims and turns to Reign who's eyes are wide and then glares at our Kara who shrugs with a nervous smile.

"Samantha calm down-"

"Calm down!? I could have lost you!" Sam says and grabs her face, then her shoulders, looking her up and down, spinning her around, then lifts her shirt.

She gasps at the red blood soaked bandage.

Fuck. We should have taken that off once she was healed.

I see the tears welling up in Sam's eyes when she brings her hand up to her mouth.

"Hey! Hey, it's okay, I'm fine. See..." Reign holds her hands up.

Then she reaches down and takes off the T-shirt before pulling off the bandage showing clean and spotless skin.

"Does she always just casually strip like that. She could have just taken the bandage off." Maggie whispers.

Again...leave it to Maggie.

"They helped me. Even when they didn't want to." Reign says and points to the others.

Sam looks to them and nods with a grateful smile.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do if I lost her." she says and Reign wraps her in another hug to calm her tears.

I walk up and join them. They both need it.

"This is happening...god I know we had these three here for hours but holy shit it's happening again! Is this normal for you people! Wait that's a dumb question, of course it is, you told us." Other me starts freaking out.

"Is she okay, she looks like that time we accidentally shot you with one of those adrenaline things about a year ago." my Lena asks.

"They didn't know the Multiverse was real until we go here." my Kara answers.

my Lena makes a face of understanding then pulls it a bit.

"Been there." She says.

She then looks around.

"Man, I forgot how empty this place used to be. I got so much things lying around it now I can barely find anything." She says.

She sets her eyes on the cell and her face drops instantly. Tears welling up but never fall.

"Forgot about that too." She says softly.

Our Kara pulls her in for a hug.

Right, this was a rough time for her too. Not just because her and Kara were fighting.

"Is-is she in there?" Sam asks, also looking at the cell.

Other Lena nods silently.

Sam gulps and turns to Reign, her face is filled with worry and sadness.

"Rei..."

"I'm fine." Reign answers her.

That didn't sound very convincing. I knew something was wrong. I knew being back here was going to mess with her a little.

Suddenly there's a thud and Mon-El lands in the middle of the room. Not this again.

He looks around even more confused.

"What? He's here? Why is he here? Shouldn't he be like, years into the future with Imra and Brainy already?" our Lena says.

"Long story." Both Kara's answer.

"Okay what- more! Okay this has gotten out of hand! We have to tell J'onn and the DEO." he says.

"Can it Mon-El! They're probably here to take them home." Other Kara says.

Oooooooh.

"That's my girl." I hear my Kara say.

"She's right. Winn and I have been working our asses off trying to find which Earth you jumped into. It was not easy I'll tell you that." Our Lena says.

"Really? Because I was working on a way home too. I'm just about done with it the device." Reign says and speeds over to the work desk to show them.

"What?! Does it work?" Our Lena asks and runs over to look at it.

She gasps as she takes it.

"You got it on your first try? Oh come on, Rei. You have got to stop one upping me. That's not fair." She whines.

"What, we don't know if it works or not."

"Still kinda freaking out here!" Other me says.

"Wow I am surrounded by nerds right now." Maggie says.

"Okay, you know what, everyone calm down! Look this is weird for everyone." Sam says and steps forward.

"This has been a fun experience but I would really like to get back home. My kids are uneasy already with their Mama missing and Riley has not stopped fussing because her link with Reign is missing too." She says.

Oh, Riley. That's right, her bond with Reign. She must feel so uncomfortable and scared.

"Riley...is she okay?" Reign asks.

"She's fine but she hasn't stopped crying since you vanished. With the imbalance in the atmosphere the portals caused, her sensory overload episodes have been a lot more frequent than usual." my Lena says.

"Wait back up, link to Reign? What link does your kid have to Reign?" Other me asks.

"Sensory overload? You mean she has superhuman senses? Powers?" Other Kara asks.

We got to get home. Now.

"Yeah not to mention the City is in a bit of a panic in the after math and everyone is wondering where their capes are." Maggie says.

"We need to get going-"

_Clank! Clang! Clank!_

Everyone freezes and silence falls over us.

I don't like that. I don't like this. This isn't good. I got a very bad feeling.

I instinctively put my hand on my gun at my side...Maggie, Other me and My Lena do the same.

I look around and my eyes fall on Reign who is staring at the cell, body tense and Sam stands behind her, also frozen.

I see movement in the corner of my eye and both Kara's have stepped forward and joined Reign in the front lines, standing protectively in front of us all.

Fuck.

**Reign's POV.**

No. No. I hoped this wouldn't happen. Especially not now when Samantha and the rest her here too, No!

Why! Why now! Why at all! If this is the universe's way of telling me something this is not how it should be! I can't go through this again!

Are my constant nightmares not enough!

I know she's awake. I can hear her heart beat even without the monitor. I can feel her staring from behind the black screen.

The hairs on my neck are standing up and I got a nagging feeling in the back of head.

Samantha...she's scared. Not for her...but for me.

She's scared...for me.

Bless her soul, she's an idiot.

I turn my head and look at the Other Lena. She catches my eye and reads my request. She hesitates but nods.

She moves over to the console and pushes the button to take down the black screen.

As soon as it disappears, I come face to face with my worst nightmare.

Myself.

I feel Samantha's fear spike and I reach behind me. She grabs my hand and steps closer, pressed up against me from behind. It helps.

"Well well well. Isn't this a sight." Other me says.

That slight echo I had in my voice now continuously present in hers. The smirk on full display as she stands proud in that sick symbol.

The bed she was cuffed too is now broken and destroyed. She's gotten stronger. If she breaks out of containment...she might even be stronger than me...depending on weather or not she still has Purity and Pestilence's powers.

"That's it. I'm calling J'onn." the Daxamite says.

"Mon-El no! Not yet." Other Kara says and steps forward.

"Don't try anything Reign. You're out numbered and out matched." She says.

"Out numbered maybe, out matched...i don't think so. There's only one person in this room who has a better chance of stopping me, but even she's a little weak." Other me says and then looks at me.

I am _not_ weak!

Samantha squeezes my hand.

"It's sad really, seeing all this potential go to waste. You're a disgrace. A failure." She tells me.

My body tenses as she steps forward up to the force field. I go to do so too but Samantha holds be back.

"Say what you want. I know the truth." I tell her.

"Is that so? And what might that be?" she ask with a sly grin.

"You're living a lie, just as I was. Our worlds might not be the same but It's only a matter of time."

"Until what?"

"Until you see it for yourself."

"As you said. Our worlds are different. How sure are you about that?" She says.

She's right, but just because she doesn't have the same history as me doesn't mean she can't have the same future.

"Our worlds and past may be different, but I wore that symbol same as you. I fought for the same things and was blinded by the same illusions." I say.

"Right, and now you're blinded by other illusions." She says and sets her sights on Samantha.

I step forward and make sure she's completely behind me, away from Other me's sight. Kind of.

"Funny, because she's the one that made me see what I couldn't." I say.

"See what? The good in yourself? How you're more than just a killer? Please." She laughs.

"No that I figured out on my own."

She instantly stops grinning and glares. I hear someone snicker and say _'Plot twist'_.

Probably Maggie.

"Yeah, what we do is make sure she doesn't forget it." Samantha says strongly.

"Because she does do that sometimes." my Alexandra adds.

"A lot."

"Okay I think she gets it." I say to stop them.

The others snicker while Other me is not amused.

"Looks like you've made quite the life for yourself. Surprising really, after what they did to us." She says.

"You mean when they stopped us from turning our Earth's into graveyards? Yeah." I say and she gets angry.

"They are the reason our sisters are dead! Our family! They tore each other to shreds because of them!" she exclaims and bangs against the force field.

Everyone flinches back but me.

I see Other Lena about to inject more Kryptonite but I hold up my free hand and shake my head.

"No!...don't." I say softly.

Lena glances between us, then at her Kara...who nods. She doesn't push the button.

"Are you crazy! She's going to break through and then we're all dead." Mon-El says.

"Okay can someone shut him up, please." I hear my Alexandra say.

"Mon-El knock it off. We know what we're doing." other Kara says.

Thank you!

I turn back to Other me...she shed a tear. I see the small drop hiding right at the edge of her chin.

"If they hadn't interfered Purity and Pestilence would still be here! The trinity would be complete and we could have completed our objectives!" She says angrily.

I have to tell her...she's holding onto her pain of a false promise. But...if I do she'll not take it any better than I did...she'll take it even worse. At that will make her dangerous...more than she is.

I feel Samantha squeeze my hand. She's here.

If I tell Other me...maybe Other Samantha can get through to her because I know the seal to their bond is broken.

"No...No they wouldn't..." I say after a moment.

Looking into the eyes I see everyday. Everytime I look in the mirror. Every dream, every nightmare.

She growls at me.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

There's no easy way to say this. I look around me. Our Alexandra is looking at me with sadness and compassion. Same with our Lena and Maggie.

Our Kara is looking at me with pain and understanding.

The others watch on with mixtures of both combinations while Mon-El just looks furious and confused.

Yeah well no one cares.

"On my Earth...they were always meant to die. Weather during battle or...by my hand." I say and hear my own voice crack.

Her eyes widen and she drops her hands, stepping back in shock. She shakes her head.

"No. You're lying." She says in denial.

"I'm not...Selina told me herself in the Sanctuary. After I had lost my connection to my sisters I asked how we were to complete the trinity now that they're gone and she told me that nothing had changed." I say and she keeps shaking her head.

"She told me we were all to become one from the start...that I was all they needed. They were going to make me kill them anyway so that I could absorb their power for the final phase." I say.

"The final phase that would have killed me too." I add.

"Stop it! You don't know what you're talking about. Maybe that's what it was on your Earth but not here." She says.

"Reign...we heard the stories, I think you should too." Other Lena says.

"No! You're all just trying to get me to surrender! I won't! So stop trying to minipulate me into abandoning the only thing I have left that you haven't taken." Other me says.

"Reign please! Just listen to us! You can stop this." Other Kara says stepping forward.

"No! Never! I will bring the awakening! And I will kill every last one of you!" Other me exclaims.

"And then what?" I ask her.

She looks at me.

"And then what?" I ask her again.

"What happens after you complete your objective and lay waste to this planet. Do you know?" I ask again.

She frowns and looks down, thinking.

"You don't know do you? Why do you think that is? Why do you think they never told you?" I ask her and she shakes her head and starts pacing the cell.

"Why?" I ask again.

"Stop it..."

"Ask yourself, Why!"

"Stop it!"

"When they thought Samantha and I split and I was dead, do you know what they did?"

"Shut up!"

"They didn't care. They wanted it to happen. They wanted us separated. So that they could recreate me."

"Stop it!"

She starts destroying everything in the cells, grabbing her head and growling.

"Not Purity, not Pestilence, just me! They only wanted me! Why? So they could send me to center of the Earth to burn with the rest of the planet!" 

"You're lying!"

"You have the gift of insight! You know I'm not!"

"AHHHH!"

She drop to her knees holding her head, screaming in pain. Tears running down her face and my heart tugs painfully and I feel Samantha's does as well.

"Her heart rate is spiking and her brain activity is off the charts, something is happening." Other Lena says.

She then turns to us with sparkling eyes.

"It's Sam."

"What?" Other Alexandra asks.

"It's the seal, she's breaking through because Reign's resolve is crumbling. This happened with us." My Samantha says and looks at me.

"Wait, if it's Sam then we can do the split, we can get her back." Other Kara says.

"The shot is ready but how are we going to give it to her?" Other Alexandra asks, holding the gun with the Haren El in it.

Other me is still on the ground, holding her head.

"Everyone stand back, away from the cell, especially non-bulletproof humans." Other Kara says.

She then turns to other Lena, face determined.

"Drop the wall." She says.

"Kara, no! You could get-" Lena starts.

"Trust me." Other Kara says.

Lena looks around and hesitates but then nods, hand hovering over the touch pad.

Other Kara looks at me and I understand. This has to be done.

I look to my Samantha, Alexandra, Lena, Kara and Maggie.

"Go. Open the portal home and I'll follow when I can." I tell them.

"What no, Reign we're not leaving you." Samantha tells me, holding onto me tighter.

"I'm not asking you to but we don't know what will happened once the barrier drops and I won't have you getting caught in the cross fire. I'm the only one strong enough to stop her." I say.

"Reign..." Alexandra starts.

"Please! Just...open the portal." I say, glancing back.

They're waiting for us. For me.

"If all hell breaks loose you must jump through. I'll follow when I can." I say again.

I take Samantha's face in my hands, looking her in her wet eyes.

"I promise I'm going to come home with you, but I am not going to let you get hurt. I have to do this." I say.

"Rei..."

"I'm coming home."

She pulls me in for a tight hug and kisses the side of my neck.

"You better or else I'll beat your as when I find you." She says.

I nod and let her go. I speed over to the other world's people before anything else can happen.

I look back at my family and they wait, Lena with the portal opener ready.

I look to Other Kara and nod. She nods back before she stands beside me. I phase on my suit. It will provide more protection should this turns into a fight.

Other Alexandra walks up and stands by us with the shot.

"On three." She says and nods at Lena.

"One..."

I look at other me.

"Two..."

She's still on the ground but is looking up at me. Her eyes holding pain, anger and...devastation.

She wants to die.

"Three!"

The barrier drops and so does her face, she stands up ready to fight but I can see she's not up for it, not anymore.

Kara and I speed forward fast and catch her by each arm. I kick the back of her legs, dropping her back to her knees.

We bring her arms to her back and then sandwich her between our bodies, holding her still as other Alexandra runs in with the shot.

She doesn't even fight but tears fall faster.

Other Alexandra drops in front of her and goes for the kill but freezes.

"Wait...what if the dose is too big? We might split them and save Sam but we could kill her." She says.

There's a blur of red and then Other Alexandra is pushed to the side, Mon-El in front of us with the shot in his hand.

"That's the point." he says and injects it into Other me before any of us can stop him.

"Mon-El no!" Other Kara exclaims.

Other me starts screaming her whole body starts burning.

Other Kara tackles him to the ground.

"Have you any idea what you've done!" Other Kara says.

"What I had too!" Mon-El says.

Other Kara yells out a cry and punches him square in the jaw sending him across the room where he lays knocked out.

I hold a thrashing me as the burning gets worse so much so that even I can feel it. She stares up at me with scared eyes but she looks at me with something else.

Gratitude.

Suddenly her whole body starts to morph and I know the split is happening.

I pick her up and speed over to the bed I was laying on. She screams again and then the split starts.

Other Samantha slowly starts emerging from her and...that is not a great sight.

Yeah I am definitely going to have nightmares about this.

I clip off my cape as soon as Other Samantha is completely split and I throw it over her naked body.

They both lay on the bed but it's too small so u pick Samantha up and wrap her in the cape. Other me is still thrashing and I know this is the end.

Her body burns and then...

It stops.

The burning stops and she lays unconscious on the bed, heart still beating.

"Sam! Sam can you hear me?" the others run over to me to look at her.

I look down at the Other Samantha in my arms. She stirs, her heart beat steady.

"Lena..." She whispers.

"I'm here." Other Lena says.

She stirs a bit again before saying something undeniably Samantha.

"You got any aspirin?"

Everyone smiles and breaths a sigh of relief. Even my family chuckles and joins us.

"Now there's four of them. Danvers how's your heart? And are your panties still dry?"

"Maggie!"

I hear a grunt and I know my Alexandra just elbowed her in the stomach again.

"Still worth it."

"Nice."

"Sam!"

"What?"

"Don't encourage her!"

I hear those two weirdos high five and My Alexandra looks to the other Alexandra.

"You see what I have to deal with." She says.

"I uh..."

"Aww she's blushing."

"Sam!"

"Whaaat?"

"Knock it off!"

"Okay, enough you three. We need to get Sam medical attention, who knows what that did to her." Other Lena says.

"She's not dead." I say softly, still looking at other me.

"How? He gave her the whole dose." Other Kara says with confusion.

I look to Other Lena and she smiles with a shrug.

"I must have calculated incorrectly."

I know she didn't.

**Later.**

"Alright, ready to head home?" My Alexandra asks me.

I nod and we all wait together as our Lena opens the portal.

"Hey..." We turn to see the people of this Earth waiting behind us, including Other Samantha who is still getting her land legs back.

"Thank you. All of you." Other Kara says.

"No...thank you." I tell them.

"Yeah, I know you have a lot going on. Thank you saving my Reign." My Samantha says and holds onto my arm, head on my shoulder.

We turn and get ready to walk into the portal after Lena, Kara, Alex and Maggie.

"Reign wait!"

I turn to see Other Samantha wobbling forward with the help of Other Kara.

She holds up her hand.

"Your cape." She says softly.

I look at it, then My Samantha who smiles gently at me.

"Keep it. I can make another one." I say.

"Are you sure?" Other Lena asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can find a good use for it, it could come in handy who knows, oh and the portal opener, I finished and left you blueprints and instructions." I say.

She looks at me with wide eyes.

"It helps to be prepared." I say with a wink and she smiles brightly.

I turn back around where my Samantha waits for me. I take her hand and she squeezes it.

"Let's go home."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena you gorgeous human being you! Fuck you Mon-El.
> 
> Maggie is a gem and we love and support her teasing ass.
> 
> Yeah so next chapter is a...well...uh...its um.... A thing?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign and Sam spends some much needed time together after the Earth crossover. Sam teases Alex who is just so gay. Unexpected guest arrives and a whole new set of problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, so yo, this chapter is most probably going to make you scream at me. Mostly because of the end because holy shit.
> 
> I regret nothing Btw.
> 
> But hey, the beginning is going to hot! And adorable. So be prepared.
> 
> WARNING!!!! 
> 
> Oh and there's also smut in this. If that's not your thing, just read Reign's POV in the beginning, skip Sam's POV and go straight to Alex's POV.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 17

**That night.**

**Reign's POV.**

"It's been a while since we've been here." A familiar voice says softly breaking me out my meditation.

After getting back from the other Earth, we reunited with everyone. Ruby punched me after she hugged me tight for being stupid.

Riley instantly stopped crying in Winslow's arms as soon as we crossed over. I was sent to medical to make sure I was healed properly before I could join Kara in cleaning up the mess the portals made.

It was a long and hard day...

As soon as we got home we all stayed together. Because we were split for a long time and our bond was cut off, Samantha and I decided to merge for the rest of the day.

I have a lot on my mind, and I needed to meditate.

I must have been meditating for while if Samantha is here now too. Our body is asleep while we are here in the mind place.

In our haven.

I'm sitting by the small pond near the waterfall. She sits down next to me.

"Almost feels new, being here again." She says.

"A lot has been going on and our daily lives are always busy." I say.

"I know...life's just been passing us by hasn't it." She tells me and takes me hand.

"I know what you mean. It hasn't even been that long but...still feel shorter than it is." I says and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"It hurt...being a way from you like that. I felt...empty, more than I usually to when we're not together." She says softly.

"I know. I felt it too. I was scared." I confess.

"Please let's never do that again." She whispers and I feel a sharp tug at my heart.

I move and turn to look at her. She's crying. I lift her up and pull her onto my lap. She latches onto me and cries into my shoulder.

I rock her as I start crying myself.

It was extremely painful to not feel her. It hurt so much. I never knew I could feel so much of nothing.

"Hey, we're together now. That's all that matters. Okay? We're fine." I tell her and she nods but refuses to let go.

"Sam...it will be alright...i promise." I say and kiss the side of her head.

She just holds on tighter. She's so tense, and she's just...not okay right now. I can feel her fear, hear her overthinking and remembering every second we were apart.

I need her to relax, know that I am here and not going anywhere.

I eye the pond, the waterfall. I know what I must do.

"Hey, how's about a dip to take your mind off things." I say to her.

She just hums but doesn't move. I smile and roll my eyes. Really, she's going to make me do this again.

"You're not going to move are you." I say knowingly and I can feel the small smile on her face.

"Fine, but that means I'm going to have to ruin these adorable pajamas." I say pulling at the hem of her pants.

She let's out a breathy laugh but still doesn't move. I shift a little and unwrap her arms from my neck.

She looks at me with tear stained eyes and a pout. I know the look, she always uses times like this to take advantage of me. She knows me all too well sometimes.

I run my hands down her arms, shoulders and back to the bottom of her night top. I pull on the hem and she lifts her arms.

I pull off her top and place it down beside us. She smiles, now her top half completely naked, and throws her arms back around me. I shake my head at her. She's not making this easy.

I grab the hem of her pants and pull them down until they are under her butt. That's literally the furthest I can go because she refuses to get off me.

I sigh and she giggles.

I just rip the whole thing off, once.

"Looks like you like ripping clothes too."

"Stop."

"Come on, your turn." She says.

"Yeah, yeah keep your panties on." I say and pull off my own top.

"I don't know if you've noticed Rei but they're the only thing I have left on." She says and I roll my eyes again.

I then float with up, she wraps her legs around my waist. Looks like I'll be multi-tasking because I still need to get my pants off.

I reach down with one hand unbuckle my utility belt, throwing it down with the rest of our clothes. Then I struggle a bit, but eventually managed to get my pants off to join them.

"She's a woman of many talents." Samantha says with a smirk.

I then float over the pond and slowly descend down. She gasps when we enter the water, not expecting the change in environment and temperature.

It doesn't affect us but it's like jump scaring our skin.

The water is warm and clear as day, illuminated by the crystals all around us.

She holds onto me as we bop in it gently, soothing her tense muscles. Luckily it's deep enough for me to stand, the water only reaching our shoulders.

I can feel the calming effects it has on her. The sounds of the waterfall and the gentle waves provided by it.

It's therapeutic for her. For us. After a particularly hard time, be it a bad day or a horrible nightmare, we would do this. Just strip and be in each other's presence.

It helps.

Of course, that does sometimes lead to... _other_...things.

That usually happens the day after her and Alexandra's...activities.

Samantha makes sure to take it in herself to _'take care'_ of me during those times, because admittedly, I do have those... _needs_...as well.

It started maybe the third time they got intimate. Before our second split, Samantha sensed my sexual frustration and opted to help me through it.

I enjoyed it more than I care to admit.

So now when we merge after their date nights, Samantha and I would spend time together like that here in the mind space.

Sometimes after a mission where I get badly injured or I nearly lose my life, we end up in a tangle of limbs on the soft grass, to ease her fears of me disappearing. To show her that I am still here.

Some might think it's weird and some might think it's wrong but Samantha is my soul mate, she is more than my other half.

Just as we share the same face and body...we share the same soul as well. Sometimes that act of intimacy helps bring our two halfs together like nothing else in the world.

It is also why she loves to tease me.

Because here it is just us and I can completely bare...soul and all. I can be vulnerable and safe, completely myself and not be judged.

Out there in the physical world...not so much.

"Feeling better?" I asks her.

She nods but stays quiet. I just continue to walks around in the pond, closer to the waterfall, our hair getting wet in the process.

"How are you holding up?" she asks me.

I frown. I am fine.

"Holding up with what? I am fine." I tell her.

She looks at me with that expression that usually tells me I'm oblivious to something or just not getting what she's saying.

"What you saw today was not an easy sight. Damnit Rei, you were inside your nightmare." She says. 

Oooooh, I see now.

She means seeing Other me, locked in a cell. Vowing to destroy everything and everyone. My past. My present torment. The one thing I couldn't let go of.

"It's okay, I've seen it a lot of times." I say.

"But this time it was real." She retorts her face showing worry.

I sigh and pull her closer.

"I know. And that made it even more terrifying, it was horrible seeing that version of myself I admit, I was scared too." I say.

"But...i had you with this time and I faced her. I faced the one thing that haunted me since that same day you broke through the seal." I say sincerely.

"I had everyone there to help me face that demon and I should have let you all help me from the start and I know that now." I raise my hand push a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"But I also know that fate wanted me to see it. Wanted me to face it head on, because there was a part of me that also did not want to believe the truth." I say and she looks at me with empathy.

Of course she understands. She too went through this very thing when Lena told her that she was the same monster that rampage through the city.

"I also know that the only person who could make me open my eyes...was myself. No more running, no more pulling away. I don't have to fear that worst part of me."

I cup her face.

"Because the best part of me...is right here."

**Sam's POV.**

I feel my heart swell five times it's size, tears fall freely from my eyes at her confession. I know she means every word because even when it's just us she struggled to get them out and she's crying too.

I surge forward and crash our lips together. That feeling of our souls intertwined becomes more and more apparent and it overwhelms me just a bit.

She kisses back and pulls me tight against her body. Our hearts beat in sync against our chests. I tangle my hands in her hair and she moans into my mouth when I gently scratch against her scalp.

I moan too because I felt it as well. It's one of the things that makes the times we get together like this even more special.

We feel each other's pleasure as well as our own, that doubles the feeling tenfold and it is... _extremely_ intense. Almost too much at times.

She breaks the kiss and trails hot ones down my jaw and neck. Each touch burns like embers on my skin, feeling what she feels along with my own.

I hear water moving rapidly and then I feel my back press up again the pond bank, my body trapped between it and her.

I grunt in surprise but oh God that feels so good. My center grinding up against her firm stomach. Her hands are running all over my body, slow under the water.

Hmm! She's marking me...bites right there under Alex's. That makes my body flare with heat. I need more, God I need more. I need...

"Rei..."

"Hmm?"

"I need you."

She looks up at me. Her eyes darken and I feel her body react to my words. Her grip tightens around my thighs and waist, she pushes harder into me.

I gasp at the sensation, grinding down on her again to feel that white hot pleasure spike through my being. 

I know the effects of those three words. They mean more to her than anyone knows. To have me need her. Something she believed I didn't for a long time.

But those words mean a lot to me too. And I need her to know what I mean by them. Every time she puts her life on the line, I need her to know why she must back home to me.

I gasp when she rocks into me again, water moving all around us. I look into her eyes, hazel brown like my own, no need to bother with the red when it's just us.

They hold so much. Pain, fear...but I know what she's telling me through them. Telling me to say it again.

I grab her face and kiss her hard, then break it, resting my head against hers, pulling her closer, grinding into her.

"I need you."

"Sam."

"I need you, Reign, God I need you." I say and kiss her again.

Things start to heat up even more, even the water. The temperature gets higher, I'm not if it's just me but honestly I don't ca- oh no wait there's steam coming off the water, no it's definitely getting hotter.

I feel her hands travel down the side of my back until she reaches my ass, then she tugs at my underwear- I'm still wearing underwear, seriously.

She tugs them down, moving away from me momentarily and throws them on the grass before pushing back into me.

"Ah!...mmm..."

I have no barrier now so when she rocked into me, I felt everything.

Now would be a good time to tell you Reign hates underwear. She walks around commando most of the time, if she's not wearing boxes.

So when I say I felt everything...i mean... _everything_.

I get the overwhelming sensation I usually do when we merge like this. She gasps as well and her head drops forward onto my shoulder, holding me close.

It's more for her than it is for me. I am her first. In every sense of the word. First kiss, first time...all of it.

Born and raised a solider in every life time...she didn't have time or space for a romantic relationship, she never wanted it either.

"S-Sam..."

"I got you."

She groans and rocks into me again. Fuck...so good, but it's not enough, even when I feel for two.

"Rei...more..."

I feel her nod and groan when I rock back with her next trust. The water is not helping! God I need to feel more...no barriers.

She holds me close and I feel us start floating out the water. Then I feel the soft grass on my back with her looming over me, body dripping.

I run my hands up her neck and cup her face, her eyes are clouded, dark and vulnerable. I pull her down and bring her in for a gentle kiss.

It's soft and slow, reassuring both of us that the other is here, forever and always.

I feel her shift above me, running her finger tips along my sides, making me shiver. It's a simple touch but effects me so much.

God I need her to do something, just... _please._

She then spreads my legs, I shiver again at her overly gentle touch that sparks along my skin, feeling along my thighs, setting every nerve on fire.

She then pulls my one leg around her waist, pushing the other a little further, I'm quite spread right now, so open.

She breaks the kiss and trails down under my jaw to the side.

"Ready?" she asks in a whisper by my ear.

She's too chivalrous for her own good sometimes but I admire her patience and worrying about my convent, even if she very clearly knows I want this. 

We both know how intense our love making can be.

I nod, unable to find my words.

She takes my one hand and laces our fingers, holding on tight above our heads. We always do this, always. It keeps us grounded and from losing ourselves too much in the pleasure.

She slowly lowers her weight down on me and I moan when our centers meet. It feels _so good_ , like a shock wave at contact that shoots up our bodies and crashes together before spreading through our entire beings.

We both gasp and hold each other, frozen still as we try to catch our breath, chests heaving and bodies twitching.

First contact is always fierce.

"Reign..."

She nods, kissing the side of my neck. I wrap my free arm around her back, I'm going to need something to hold onto.

Then she starts to move.

"Oh God, Rei..."

Despite being braced for what I knew was coming the feeling still caught me off guard. So sudden and hot, my heart is beating in over drive.

Fuck it feels so good. She rocks into me slowly, but each trust is firm, making me feel it more and more each time. Our wet bodies gliding in sync.

At every brush of our clits and touch of our centers, it sends sparks up my body and so does hers and feeling both sensations heats up every nerve and it's just so...hot.

"S-Sam..." She moans in my ear, a whisper of my name, her grip on my hand and thigh getting harder.

God her voice...it sends shivers down my spine and I rake my blunt nails down her back making her hiss and arch more into me, a unexpected buck of her hips harder into mine...fuck I need her to do that again.

That felt so good.

"A-again..." I whisper into her shoulder.

She buries her face in my neck.

"Please Rei...i need it, again please." I join in her rhythm so she gets it.

"Rao, fuck yes." She moans louder.

"Shit Rei..."

I love when she curses, because I am the only one who can get her too. She refuses to curse just like Kara but when I get her like this..Jesus fuck, Ah! she curses like me.

She trails her hand down my thigh until she grabs my ass and pulls me into her, same time she trusts against me.

"Fuck! Yes!" so good. More.

"You feel so good, Sam, mmm, so soft, so wet." She says.

God I love when she talks to me. Dirty talk is one of my biggest turn ons. I love it because it's not just my body in it but my mind as well. Imagination.

Shit I'm getting close.

She starts going harder, and faster, her heavy breathing against my neck and her moaning right there by my ear makes my body heat up.

"You're close, huh. I can feel it." She says.

"Yes! God yes don't stop!" I respond.

I need her to make me come, I want it so bad. She's so wet, dripping all over me, God it's so hot.

I rake my nails down her back again, then I grab her ass as she did mine and start aiding in her thrusts.

"Fuck, Rao, keep going, Sam. I'm right there with you." She whispers and nips at that soft spot at the back of my ear making me jerk.

God she knows what that does to me!

"Don't stop, yes! Rei!" I'm losing my mind.

She's going harder, faster, rutting against me and fuck it feels incredible, our clits gliding over each other, so delicious and intense because it's both too much and not enough.

She spreads my legs wider, hiking up the leg I had around her waist just a little higher, shifting her position so she's leaning on her forearm.

Shit, she moves wildly, my body following with her.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes right there!" I scream as the feeling intensifies.

"Keep going, don't stop! I'm gonna come!" I am just moaning like crazy. She's quieter than I am but when she does moan out loud, fuck it's sexy. 

She moves her head and starts marking me again, it's a shame it won't show up on my physical body.

My heart is going crazy and I can feel hers pounding against my own, she's trembling, sweat covering both of us.

Her moaning becomes more high pitched, her rhythm frantic and I can feel tears in her eyes. She's close, so close.

"Sam..." She whispers.

"Me too..." I say.

I grab her head and bring her in for a fierce kiss, teeth clash and tongues dance.

She takes motivation from it and starts fucking me harder and faster, I swear if we were on a bed it would be destroyed by now.

"Rei...I'm gonna come..." I tell her, my chest heavy.

"Not yet." she tells me.

"Rei..."

"Just a little longer, Sam..."

Fuck I don't think I can hold out for much longer, it's too good. The fire inside burns and I need to come, so bad.

And the way she's fucking me...it's making it even harder. Harder, God I want it harder.

"Reign..."

"Almost there."

She groans and shifts fast, pulls my up, making me straddle her. I wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"Rei...wha-Ooooh God! Fuck!"

She's rubbing my clit with her fingers, fast and in tight circles. I hold onto her, head thrown back. My hips gyrate with her movements.

"Come Samantha." She growls the command into my neck.

And I do...her name falling from my lips and blinding white pleasure takes over my body.

She moans into my chest, body twitching as she does. She came too and that has to be one of the most intense orgasims we've had together.

"Hmm, fuck..." even the after math is just as stimulating, riding it out slowly, as she rocks us.

I move back a bit to look at her. Her eyes are still clouded but much more clear now, shining. Her expression relaxed and at peace. More at peace then I've seen.

Maybe she is no longer haunted by her past.

**The next morning.**

**Alex's POV.**

"Hey Riley, who's a happy baby." I say when I pick up my daughter.

She giggles and claps her hands.

"Yeah, happy now that I changed your diaper, huh poopy pants." I say and blow a raspberry on her cheek.

"Come on, everyone is waiting downstairs." I say and place her on my hip, walking out the room and downstairs.

"Really? James? I can't see that." I hear Ruby say.

"Yes, it was not something I could comprehend. When the Other Alexandra told us him and Lena were together we actually thought it was a joke." I hear Reign say.

"Sounded like it was." I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Right, I wasn't the only one who saw her and Other Kara's heart eyes." Sam says from behind the counter.

"True. Though they are just as blind as ours." I say.

"Still though, James of all people, honestly Winn would have made more sense." Ruby says.

"You should have seen Lena's face when Kara told her." I say and start laughing.

Riley starts laughing as well. For no reason other than because I am and that's enough for her. That gets the rest of the room to start laughing too.

"I hope she stays this happy because it's time for her check up today. We all know how those go." I say and tickle her tummy.

"Yeah those are not fun and I have mine today too after school. I hate needles." Ruby murmurs that last part out.

"Yeah..." Sam says and walks around the counter and kisses Ruby on her head.

"It runs in the family. Isn't that right Rei?" she adds and looks at Reign who nods with a brave smile directed at Ruby who draws courage from it.

Nothing is more inspiring than a bulletproof alien who has a fear of needles.

Shows we all have fears no matter who we are and in turn it shows we are all the same despite our differences.

"Yeah and you all are such cry babies during said check ups." I tease them and they all glare at me.

"Pancake included, remind me to take him to the vet for his own check up at lunch today." Sam says looking at Reign who nods.

"He's not going to like that." She says.

"Yeah well he's going to have to put on his big boy pants and suck it up like the rest of us." Ruby says.

"Family of indestructible aliens that have a phobia of needles, gotta love it." I tease again and they all pout.

"Alright, Rubes, we gotta get going. Go get your things so we can leave." Sam says looking at her watch.

Ruby nods and gets up. She walks up stairs to go get her things.

"Yeah we should probably get going too. I've got a lot of work to do after yesterday, got a few patients too. Those portals really did a number on some of our alien friends." I say to Reign who nods.

Riley makes some kind of noise which I'm guessing is supposed to be a call for Reign because she holds her hands out for her.

Reign smiles and holds out her own as she walks up to me, surprisingly. She takes Riley and the baby giggles, tapping her cheeks when Reign kisses her nose.

"I'll go pack up her stuff then we can go." She says to me and floats up the stairs with Riley, the two of them laughing together.

What just happened?

I look to my wife to see if she saw what I just saw. She's staring at the stairs with a smile of her own.

"Okay, did I somehow run into another alternative universe or something because Reign just took Riley willingly, which is something she does almost never." I say because holy shit that was as weird as it was adorable.

"No, she's fine, trust me." Sam says and walks up to me.

"Are ya sure? I mean I know she's been making progress but it's like she did a total one eighty-"

"Trust me, babe...she's fine." She says to me softly, gently grabbing me by my waist and pulling me in.

Okay...what's going on here.

I narrow my eyes at her, watching her expression...she's...happy...maybe a little too happy...

Though it does look beautiful on her. Eyes shining with unadulted joy, a tiny smirk on her face and cheeks red.

Why is she blushing?

All I know for sure is that look in her eye was not there last night...what changed?

I know she probably went into the mind space to spend time with Reign after being away from her without their bond for so long.

"What changed?" I ask her.

She smiles and shrugs.

"Looks like Rei facing her demons head on was all she needed to heal. She's...free. She's at peace with it now. Or as at peace as you can be from that." She says in a gentle tone, eyes even more bright.

Gorgeous...but I'm confused.

I mean I get it. Of course sometimes the best way to overcome your fears is to actually meet them head on. Maybe you won't be completely over them but you will be brave enough to face them everyday for the rest of your life.

"What happened last night, both of you are...glowing." I ask.

She gets that look in her eye, on of playfulness and genuine happiness, a soft smile. Then it turns into a smirk and her eyes turn smokey.

I'm scared now.

She pulls me closer, now completely towering over me, I hate how she's taller than me sometimes, makes me feel small.

She starts running her blunt nails over the shaved sides of my hair...that tickles and feels nice. I like when she does tha-

_Focus!_

"Oh Rei and I just spent a little time together in the mind space. We missed each other very much and just wanted to be together for a while." She says innocently.

Which usually means something not so innocent.

Might as well play along. She likes her games.

"Yeah? Did you have fun?" I ask.

She smiles and trails her finger down the side of my face to my neck. I shiver just a bit but I have my resolve tight.

"Oh we had so much fun, wish you could have been there." She practically purrs.

"Is that so? And what exactly did you do that was so fun?" I ask.

Why do I feel like I just walked into my death?

She looks me dead in eyes, bitting her lip, God why is she looking at me like that, now is not the time to be so sexy!

"Each other."

... 

.....come again? 

"I'm sorry, what?"

She smirks, eyes glancing down before meeting mine again. A smirk firmly in place, pulling me into her more, I have to choke down the unexpected moan.

"You heard me."

No way that's...what...

"You...and Reign?"

She bites her lip again nodding, her fingers dangerously close to my-fuck! She presses hard on my crotch.

"Oh! S-shit"

"Yeah..."

Jesus fuck! Those images just came back from the night before.

Sam you fucking tease.

Wait...

"This isn't the first is it?" I ask.

There's just no way. The pictures she painted to me the night before seemed way to vivid to be imaginary.

She smiles at me.

"Of course not, babe. You can't even resist her, what makes you think I can..." She say with a giggle.

Shit...

I'm pretty sure I look like a dear caught in headlights right now. Eyes wide with my jaw hanging on the floor.

"So...the other night...when we...we you..." I gulp.

"Oh yes, baby, everything is true and let me tell you..." She says and then takes a deep breath, eyes closed as if it's too much for her as well, stroking against me again.

"It's feels so much better with the real thing." She whispers in my ear.

I am unable to English.

"Alright! I'm ready! Let's go." Ruby says as she comes down the stairs.

"Okay, let's get going." Sam says.

Then she plants a fast one on me, right on the lips.

"Love you, don't work too hard." She says and walks away from me to pick up her things.

"Bye Mama, love you." Ruby says as she floats up to and kisses my cheek before walking out the door.

"Rei, we're leaving!" Sam says.

Reign comes down the stairs with Riley and her diaper bag.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Reign says and Sam walks up to her and kisses both her and Riley's cheek.

She passes by me and winks before she's out the door.

What the fuck.

Reign places Riley's things on the counter and turns to me with a frown.

"is everything alright, Alexandra? You look flustered."

No, your soul mate that I call my wife is trying to fucking kill me and I will not be able to think straight the rest of the day.

"Yeah I'm fine." that wasn't convincing.

She's about to say something but then her head snaps to the side, face hard and concentrated.

"Robbery, armed and dangerous." She says.

Saved by the bell.

I take Riley off her hands and she immediately phases her suit on. Still hot, still want one of my own.

"I'll meet you at the DEO." She says and pokes Riley's stomach who giggles.

She then kisses my cheek before taking off through the door.

I look down at my baby girl. She looks back at me with a toothless smile and shining eyes.

"Those two will be the death of me." I tell her and she just carries on smiling.

I pick up her diaper bag and sling it over my shoulder.

"Come on Pancake, let's roll." I say and I hear him waddle over to my side.

Hope J'onn stays far away from me today because these thoughts ain't going away anytime soon.

**Later.**

It's lunch time and I'm walking through L-Corp up to Sam's office with Riley in my arms and Pancake walking beside me. You know, the usual.

I'm not worried about him running off. He's too terrified to leave my side to do that.

I didn't bring the carrier with me because we just going to get Sam so we can head to the vet, we won't be long.

Reign's not coming because she and Lena have a meeting with some of the people that are going to help with their alien hospital project.

I get to Sam's floor and see Jess at her desk.

"Hey Jess." I greet.

She jumps in her seat, apparently not expecting me or was distracted.

She looks at me and immediately gets up. She glances at Sam's as she speed walks over to me. Pancake hides behind my leg, not completely used to her yet.

Is she okay?

"Alex! Thank God you're here." She says and glances at the door again, her expression worried.

That can't be good.

"Jess what's wrong?" I ask.

She glances at the door again.

"Some guy walked in here wanting to talk to Sam, I've never seen him before but before I could turn him away or ask anything Sam walked out and told him to talk in her office." She says.

I'm sorry what...

"They're still in there and she asked that I hold all her calls and appointments until she's done talking to him." She says and then looks at me.

"She wasn't happy, she even looked a little...scared. I don't know who he is but I don't like the look on his face when he saw her." She says.

Shit.

"It wasn't like a bad look, the opposite actually and that's what worries me. I would have told Lena but she's still in a meeting right now." She finishes.

Okay, this does not okay.

I nod to her.

"Okay, I'm guessing they don't want to be disturbed." I say.

She nods.

"Yes, but I feel like you should go in. I'd hate myself if anything happened to her." Jess says and looks back at the door.

"Okay, I'll go in." I tell.

"He went through security so he can't have a weapon on him, at least I hope he doesn't. Sam might be an alien but even she's not bulletproof. I don't think he's an assassin or anything dangerous like that but still." She says.

I nod and turn to the door. I look down at my watch and press the small button on the side to signal Reign.

It's not the emergency one, just the one to tell her that something suspicious is going on.

I knock twice, signaling that it's me and I open the door.

The first thing I do when I enter is do a quick scan of the place. Nothing is out of the ordinary except for the unfamiliar man standing with Sam by her desk.

They both look at me and the expression on my wife's face puts me on high alert. She's looks like she wants to cry.

I look at the other guy.

He's tan, probably hespanic, tall and built like James if not bigger. Strong upper body that is easily seen by the way his dark blue business suit fits.

Definitely a body builder, even his black dress pants show the shape of his toned legs.

He's handsome, very much so and that kind of pisses me off. Dark, short straight hair, similar cut to my own but a lot shorter, gel slicked to the side.

Sharp jaw lined with a neat chin strap and peircing green eyes.

His posture is relaxed and calm but I detect a bit of devastation in his stance.

"Alex..." Sam says in subtle relief.

"Hey, everything alright? Is this a bad time?" I ask and walk up to them.

Pancake still behind my leg but looking at this guy curiously. Riley as well, pacifier in her mouth and staring this man down with innocent wonder.

He looks between all of us and gives Riley a tiny smile.

Yep, charming with a simple curve of his lips. That pisses me off too. Who is this guy.

"No, no not at all uh.." Sam says and walks up to stand next to me.

"Delano, this is my wife." She introduces me.

I nod at him and hold out my free hand.

"Special Agent Alex Danvers." I greet.

He takes my hand and gives it a strong and polite shake.

"Nice to meet you Agent Danvers." he says.

Wow, a voice that some how matches his face. How does that make sense.

"Alex, this is Delano López." She says and looks at me with a vulnerable expression when she says the next part.

"Ruby's father."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hurt me, I had to! The idea was there and I just went with it! I couldn't not do it!
> 
> Also, was totally experimenting with that Reign/Sam smut scene. I guess for some it would be wrong and I'm sorry you feel that way but I think I made it pretty clear in other chapters that this might happen.
> 
> I wanted to show just how close these two are, their relationship. I'm sorry if that makes you leave the story.
> 
> But let's be real what else did you expect? The story is literally a Reign/Alex/Sam thing, meaning all three will be involved all at once and sometimes just two because they all have to be comfortable with each other.
> 
> Btw any idea of how you want Alex and Reign to get to that point? Any specific way you envision them confessing their undying love? 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's Father. Alex talks to Reign about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day and it's not a good Valentines without angst!
> 
> So here you beautiful go! Let's all cry together.
> 
> I'm joking, only I'm crying. It's not that sad. Yet.
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 18.

**Alex's POV.**

Ruby's....father...

This guy...this guy who left my wife when she was pregnant and no one would help her...this guy...is Ruby's father...

_THIS GUY!_

"Ooooh, okay..." that is literally all I can say.

He looks regretful, eyes sad and posture still a little defeated.

"Yes and I know how this must look, after what I did." he says, voice also filled with regret but I can see he acknowledges his wrong doings.

Why does that piss me off? Isn't it supposed to be like those douchey asshat ding bats that don't own up to these sort of things supposed to be the reason I should be pissed.

Clearly this... _Delano López_ doesn't seem like one of those.

But hey who knows, maybe this is an act. We've all been wrong before about something, especially our pasts.

"It's a little weird." I admit.

"You probably think I'm here for suspicious and dishonest reasons. I understand, I wouldn't trust me either if I suddenly showed up after what, seventeen, eighteen years." he says.

Sam crosses her arms and looks down, avoiding eye contact with either of us. She's on the defense, trying to protect herself.

I glance at Delano and he sees this too. I see his expression soften to one of pain and understanding, obviously not happy that he caused her discomfort.

Even going as far as stepping back, as if putting  a little physical distance between him and us will help.

Why is he here anyway?

He looks to me and then Riley. He gives her another smile and this time Riley makes a tiny noise of acknowledgement and her little hands twitch.

She usually does that when she wants to reach out for something but ultimately decides against it because she has no idea what it is and if it's safe.

She's a smart baby.

Though she has her moments.

"She's beautiful, what's her name?" he asks cautiously.

Obviously wanting to be careful because shit right now is fragile.

"Thank you. Her name is Riley." I answer when I see Sam fails to speak.

He smiles.

"That's a great name, how old is she?" he asks.

What's with the questions.

"Four and half months." I answer again.

"Really? Wow." he says, fascinated.

Again...why?

"Lano..." Sam says with a conflicted and sad expression.

Lano, huh...okay I guess that's an...okay nickname.

"I'm sorry." he says, seemingly also in her state.

What is going on here?

Suddenly both Riley and Pancake seemingly come to life, Pancake letting out a tiny bark and Riley clapping her hands with squeal behind her pacifier.

Then a soft thud comes from the balcony.

Reign.

Right...i beeped her.

Shit.

I glance at Sam and Delano.

Sam is both relieved and...worried. Understandable. Reign may be a kind soul but even she has her list of most disliked people.

Delano...he just looks fascinated again...and curious. Probably because Pancake and Riley are going off their head with excitement.

Not something people see everyday.

"Reign." Sam says with a smile.

Reign does a quick scan of all of us as she walks in the room, her eyes lingering on Delaon, eyes piercing.

Delano shifts under her stare a little bit intimidated, I mean who wouldn't be, but is otherwise not phased.

_Who's man's is this?_

"Mrs Arias, Agent Danvers." Reign greets formally.

She looks at me and I signal her to stand down subtlety. She nods and looks down where Pancake sits on his hind legs, his front paws on her leg, wanting her to pick him up.

Whatever this is we better rap it up if we want to get to his appointment on time.

She casually leans down to pick him up and hold him to her chest as he's tail goes into over drive. Riley seems to get jealous because she whines and makes grabby hands at her.

You know, the usual.

"Reign, I assume you're here for Lena?" Sam casually asks.

Reign looks at her, watching her features and probably trying to figure out what's going on.

Same, Rei, same.

"Yes I am." Reign says.

"She's still in her meeting but should be done soon, you can wait in her office for her if you want." Sam says and I can hear the undertone suggestion...or let me say, _instruction_ , in her voice.

Reign gets it as well and nods. Her face is mostly devoid of emotion but I can tell she doesn't really like that idea but she trusts Sam.

"Yes, thank you." Reign says and moves towards the door.

Riley starts whining again.

"Oh uh, Reign. You wouldn't mind taking her for a bit while I finish up here." Sam says glancing between the two of them and Delano.

He's face has not changed from his curiosity. If anything he's got a small smile on his face, like this is a legendary discovery.

Again I say, not something you see everyday, of course he's excited.

Still, why did I expect him to react differently?

Oh right because he's a dead beat douche baby daddy.

Apparently, minus the _douche_...

And if my suspensions are correct, he's trying to fix the _dead beat_ part too.

Reign nods and walks up to me, putting Pancake in one arm and taking Riley in the other arm. This is an adorable sight and I wish I could just take out my phone and take a picture but now is not the time.

She leaves without another word but I do hear Sam mumble along the lines of, _'No eavesdropping'_.

Yeah that's not happening. Reign's too over protective to not do that.

"Wow, now there's something I never thought I'd see." Delano says.

We turn back to him and he's got a charming smile on his face.

"What? Reign with a puppy and a baby?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"No, seeing her up close. I'd never thought I'd get to. I've always wanted to meet her after she saved my girlfriend when she was kidnapped by those worldkiller cult people." he says.

 _That_...i didn't see coming.

I glance at Sam and her face is unreadable but her posture still speaks volumes. She's having a hard time believing what was just said and honestly me too.

"I'm sorry to hear that, she's okay though right?" I ask.

He nods and looks down, a down cast shadow crosses his face but he collects himself quickly.

"She's fine, it was a little traumatic for her but she managed to pull through." he says and you can hear the fondness he has for her in his voice.

This is weird.

He then looks at Sam, he's eyes pleading and open.

"Look I know this is hard for you, seeing me again and I'm sorry for just showing up like this but..." he says.

"Lano..." Sam says, and she's on the verge of crying.

"I'm not asking to fix anything between us because I know I don't deserve it and we both have moved on but...i need to see her. Please." he says.

Her?.... _Ruby_.

"Everyday I walk around wondering about her, wishing I hadn't turned you away. Me being scared and a jerk makes no excuse for what I did and I'm not asking for forgiveness...i just want to meet her." he also looks like he's about to cry.

"Just once at least..." he practically whispers.

I feel like I shouldn't be here, but then again I feel like I should because I am Sam's emotional support wife and she needs me.

I mean...I do have a say right?

Do I want to?

"It doesn't have to be like any of those fairytale movies as shows we used to make fun of. She can yell at me, scream at me, tell me how much of a terrible human being I am for letting you both go, it doesn't matter. I just..." he turns he's head and I can see his trying to stop the tears and so is Sam.

"I made a mistake, and I know there's nothing I can do to make it right...I'm way too late but...i just want to meet her. Even if it means I'll never see her again...just once. I-I need to see her...just once." he pleads.

Wow...he's telling the truth, even I can see it.

Literally, he's barely holding it together. He looks like me after watching The Lion King. The only movie where I have legitimately cried.

Sam turns away and wipes her eyes subtly. I glance at Delano but he keeps his eyes on her. Hoping.

Then he looks at me, not expecting anything, not hoping I can convince her for him, because that wouldn't be fair. No alternative, just wanting see what he missed out on because it's been eating him up inside.

Wow he is making it really hard to hate him.

I've known him for like five minutes and I can already tell his more intune with his emotions and is more genuine and open than most guys I know.

That includes Winn who is very open.

What would Reign do?

Well, she hasn't shown signs of out right mistrusting him, but she is suspicious I know that much.

I turn and walk up to my wife, taking her hand. I don't say anything and she doesn't look up at me. She does squeeze my hand in acknowledgement.

I don't know this guy but the way he still has such an effect on my wife is a little concerning. I know they were both young but it seems they both mean more to each other than just past high school lovers.

I wanna be mad. I wanna be jealous...

Okay I'm a little jealous.

This guy...who looks like he was fucking photoshoped and made in lab, who just so happens to be my wife's baby daddy, shows up here, all...well...ugh, he's so nice it's frustrating really.

Like I'll always be mad that he was dumb enough to let Sam go but also I'm grateful because Sam is mine now and no way I'm letting her go.

One thing I can say though, I know he's being genuine when he says he's not really looking to fix what he and Sam had before...you know romantically wise.

The way he spoke of his girlfriend, clearly he loves her.

But the pain and regret in his eyes is real. He really does hate what he did and I know heavy life long baggage when I see one. This has been sitting with him for a long time.

I wonder if he's girlfriend knows. Probably.

Sam sighs and looks at me, questioning if she should or shouldn't.

I just give her a comforting smile, letting her know that I am with her with whatever she decides.

Because honestly I get both sides.

I understand why Sam wouldn't want him near Ruby.

I also understand why Delano would want to meet his daughter, even if it's just for a moment.

I also know Sam, as angry at him as she probably is, she wouldn't deny him and Ruby that one chance of meeting each other.

Ruby has always been curious of her father I know that much and Sam never talks about him.

And Ruby is more than mature and old enough but she's also a pretty emotional kid and is sometimes very unpredictable.

Still...i believe it would be good for her. Even for just a moment.

At least this guy wants to see the kid he abandoned and try to fix it. Most can't say that they've even given it a second thought.

For that I have a little respect for him.

Sam takes a deep breath and turns back to him, not even hiding any emotions this time.

"I'll have to think about it and talk to Ruby. This is every bit her decision as it is mine." She says strongly.

Delano let's a out a small sigh of relief, probably glad to not be out right rejected.

He nods his head and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a small rectangular card and places it on Sam's desk.

He then straightens his posture and looks at her gratefully.

"Thank you, a chance is all I'm asking for." he says and then looks at me.

He nods his head and holds out his hand. I take it without hesitation and shake it.

"It was nice meeting you Agent Danvers." he says and I nod in return.

He then glances at Sam with a nod before walking to the door and out the office, closing it behind him.

A few seconds pass before I turn back to my wife and she immediately falls into my arms crying. I hold her tight as she silently cries into my shoulder, her body shaking.

Not even a minute later does the door open and Reign walks in with Riley and Pancake.

She walks up to us, puts her hand on Sam's shoulder and pulls us both in for a hug. It's a little awkward but much appreciated.

Little Pancake whines at our feet and Riley is most probably really uncomfortable what with all the squishing and sadness surrounding her.

We break apart and I take her from Rei so she can comfort our girl properly.

Sam still trembles in her arms and I can even get a glimpse of a tiny tear in Reign's eye. Riley curls into me, head tucked into my neck and hands fisted in my jacket.

She's obviously sensing her Mommy's destress and sadness and seeks comfort as well. I hold her close and rocker gently, shushing her tiny whimpers.

Pancake whines At Sam's feet, rubbing his nose against her leg, looking to comfort her too.

I catch Reign's eye...she seems just as conflicted right now.

Who is this guy that even Reign isn't turning him away after what he did to Sam?

**Later.**

I can't sleep.

It's like 3am right now and I've been in and out of sleep for hours.

Sam at least finally knocked out. She's been tossing and turning all night but I think she's finally getting some shut eye.

She's been out of it since lunch. Distant. She barely spoke and she's just...not here.

I understand why but I just wish she would talk to me. She still hasn't told Ruby, but I know Ruby can see the change too.

I know she doesn't want to talk about it. But I also know that she doesn't want to keep it inside. So the only thing I can do now is wait for her to come to me.

Just be there for her.

Riley has also been fussy since lunch and that is understandable too.

Her mommy is sad and she's picking up on it too. Especially Reign.

Both Lena and Kara called me today asking what happened.

Apparently, both Reign and Sam were completely out of it today. When Rei and Lena were in their little meeting, and when they were working on their project.

Sam when Kara came by for an interview and when she went on patrol with Rei.

Lena seemed a little surprised to hear that Sam's ex came by. She's heard about him and Sam has shown a few pictures of him but when she looked him up she was surprised she didn't recognize him sooner.

Apparently he is a huge business man that she remembers seeing once or twice.

Own one of the world's best gym names and equipment. Something about physical therapy and fitness revolutionary techniques and technologies.

Has a girlfriend he's been dating for a little over eight years now and according to some article, it seems to be getting very serious, like married serious.

I saw the pictures and I do recognize his girlfriend as one of the Cult victims they kidnapped.

I remember she was the one that was completely terrified and crying, a doctor or surgeon and looking at her records, a very good one at that, who was to take up the mantle of Pestilence. 

Yeah, Lena, Winn and I did a bit of a background check on them.

And yeah, after doing said back ground check on Delano...it makes it even harder to hate him.

Like I know sometimes things in the media can be too good to be true but that is usually when things are just m...too good.

This guy...he has had his fair share of dark press and moments, and after meeting him, I can see he is just a normal guy trying to live his life just like the rest of us.

Started his own business inspired by his passion for sport and healthy living, good body care and working out.

Development in all those, admittedly, helpful and pretty amazing physical therapy techniques and technologies because he wants to help people out there.

Especially after he's older brother had died due to sustained injuries where he was unable to recover because nothing could help him.

Has a great business and great team behind him that work on all of this.

Even Lena was impressed.

Still though...why is he here now. He is based here in National City, and sure maybe he probably couldn't find Sam since she had moved to Metropolis.

But why now after like five years since she came back to the city?

Why is he so interested in Ruby so much that he wants to see her now?

What changed? What's he's angle? It can't be sinister I know that much...I'm a pretty good judge of character, I can tell he's a good person.

Which pisses me off a bit because it's hard to believe someone so nice and good could do something like that to someone like Sam.

Like Sam said, even the sweetest chocolates expire.

I sigh and glance over at her.

She looks so tired and worn out. Which is astonishing because she was the exact opposite of that this morning.

God the way things can just change in a few hours.

I sit up and sit on the edge of the bed. I look back and pull the blanket off me. I stand up and slip on my robe.

I need some water or something. My mind won't let me sleep.

I lean down and kiss her cheek before leaving the room silently.

Walk over to Ruby's room to check on her. She's sound asleep, text book on the floor next to her lap top and headphones. She remembered to put her phone on charge this time.

God, how will she react when Sam tells her? Will she mad? Angry? Confused most probably. I mean this is her father, someone she's probably been wondering about her whole life.

Now she has the chance to meet him. Will she take it?

I sigh again.

I close her door and make my way over to Riley's room. I walk over to her crib. Like her sister she sleeps like a starfish, arms and legs spread out, drool on the side of her mouth.

I can't help but smile at the sight. I take the small rag hanging on the side of her crib and wipe the spit from her face.

She cooes a little then falls silent again. Chest rising and falling gently. I caress her tiny cheek, running my hand through her growing brown locks.

My beautiful girl.

How can anyone abandon something so precious, so innocent? I know he was young and probably going through an identity crisis but still.

I can never imagine myself doing that. Knowing that someone I loved and cared about was carrying such precious cargo and just...abandon them.

I lean over and kiss the top of her head before leaving the room.

I walk down the hall to the stairs. I go down those and as soon as I set my eyes on the kitchen my heart jumps in my chest.

"Jesus Rei!" I say holding my chest.

She's sitting at the counter, one hand on a mug and the other holding her head. She looks up with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you." She says softly.

I sigh and make my way down to the kitchen. I move around and start making myself some tea. She seems to have a good idea.

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask her.

She sighs as well and nods.

"Me neither." I say and then stand across from her.

She's silent, eyes distant and carry so much in them.

Reign has always been a woman of few words but when she's like this...it's concerning.

"We never thought we'd see him again, not after all this time." She says after a while.

"Seeing him today...he is just like we remember but at the same time...he's not." She adds.

"How so?" I ask.

Because I really need something here, I'm drawing blank with everything.

"Back then I remember how he was a nice, kind boy. Sweet, shy and sometimes clumsy, especially around Samantha." She says.

Yeah well who's not a total idiot in front of Sam. She will have you tripping over air.

"He was smart and open minded, must more than his teammates and friends. Popular but not in the usual stereotypical jock way. He was a gentleman. It was very easy to see why Samantha started falling for him." She says then let's out a dry laugh.

"Hell even I liked him and thought he was good for her." She adds.

That is...special.

"The best thing about the two of them was they were good friends first. Best friends even. Samantha could confide in him with anything and everything, and so would he." She says looking into the cup.

"When they decided to date their bond grew stronger and Samantha's feelings for him grew as well. Though she was cautious." She says.

"On the other hand it was obvious he loved her. Was in love with her. Anyone could see it. He would do anything for her." she then sighs sadly.

"What changed? Because from what she's told me, he didn't turn out to be the prince charming she thought." I say.

She looks up at me, sad.

"He's older brother died. He was shoot during a drive by, a bullet lodged into his spine. He was paralyzed and in constant pain." She starts.

"They managed to remove the bullet but he died a few days after surgery. Delano was devastated. Him and his younger sister." She says.

"Their brother was the closest family they had. Their parents...they were never around and never really cared about them. Their brother took care of them so losing him...it broke them." She says sadly.

"It broke him so much so that he changed drastically. Gone was the sweet, shy and charming boy she was falling for...replaced someone cold and detached." She looks down at the cup again.

"She tried to help him, be there for him and he kept pushing her away. Started acting like his friends, as if that was his only way to avoid his pain. Party's, drinking..." She shakes her head.

"Eventually Samantha started to realize that this was not something she could fix. If this was who he was then she would have to accept that and move on from him." She looks at me.

"But?" I ask.

There's always a but.

"But...he was her best friend. She cared about him, loved him, maybe not in love, she caught herself before she could fall completely. She couldn't just abandon him." she says.

Of course. Because this is Sam. She would never leave anyone in need. That's not who she is.

"So eventually she tried to help and he made an effort. They had a date, got drunk, fell into bed. Still...he never changed." She says and there's a tear now.

"A few weeks later Samantha finds out she's pregnant and he's the first person she tells. He turns away, saying he wasn't ready, couldn't have a kid. She said she was keeping it and he broke out with her." she wipes her tears.

"Wait...did he want her to get an abortion?" I ask with wide eyes.

God I swear if that's the case I will fucking-

"No! No no, he didn't want her to get an abortion. Just, when the baby was born give it up for adoption." She says and looks down.

Oh..oh okay...somehow that's...not any better but...its not an abortion so I guess that's okay.

Like don't get me wrong, I'm Pro Choice, even though the idea of an abortion I do not fully support, what someone else does with their body is none of my business.

It's just that I have seen the physical and psychological effects of what it does to a person. I've seen it all. It's not pretty and when I was still studying, I had seen what an abortion looked like.

I could never stay in class long enough to make it through any of the videos and pictures without breaking down.

Reading the stories of people who had abortions and how they regretted it. Sure there are some who don't but those that do...it hurts that someone has to go through that.

Adoption isn't any easier.

With an abortion, at least in most cases, the mother hasn't really formed a bond with the fetus and thus is more likely to get the abortion without their heart shattering into a million pieces at their lost child.

At least not yet. Usually that happens after when some realize that the process made them physically unable to bare children when they eventually want them.

Again, only some cases. Some cases people are lucky.

Adoption though...that's a different ball game.

The mother forms a bond with the tiny soul she carries in her body, feels for it. Loves it with everything she is.

Goes through all the trouble, pain and problems pregnancy brings and knows it's worth it as soon as they have that little body in their arms.

Forms a strong love in those first moments when that small hand wraps around their finger, when they first open their eyes...and then just...

...let that go?

Somehow that's even worse because then you know what you missing.

Sometimes it's necessary and the better option. That I understood. Sometimes it's better for the baby, better because they could have a better life.

That doesn't make it hurt any less.

"So yes, see him today, like it was when Samantha first met him...it's...hard. He is still that sweet young man she believed in." She finishes.

"What did you think will happen?" I ask.

Because honestly, I have no idea.

And honestly that doesn't sit right with me.

"I do not know. It is not exactly our decision. Samantha has to tell Ruby and Ruby has a choice. Meet her father or not. And I know she's going to be just as conflicted as we are." she says.

The truth in that pisses me off.

"There's got to be something we can do." I say.

She looks at me with sad eyes.

"Right now? Maybe not, but they will need us. This isn't going to be easy on anyone. The most we can do is be there for them." She says softly.

God I hate that she's right. It sucks. I hate not being able to do anything. I've had that feeling more times than I should have in the last five years and it is not awesome.

"When do you think she'll tell Ruby?" I ask.

Reign shrugs again.

"I'm sure but I know she won't wait long. Perhaps at the end of the week. Should Ruby want to meet Delano she might use the weekend to do that." She says.

Yeah, that seems possible. Also Ruby's tests do end this week so she probably wants to break the news to her when she doesn't have her studying to worry about.

I just hope it won't throw her off her game when she has to play Friday night. Assuming Sam tells her before then.

"It's going to be a long week. I just hope Sam is okay. She won't talk to me." I say.

"She won't talk to me either, but I know what she's thinking, what she's feeling. She might not be one hundred percent right now but when the dust clears...she'll be fine." Reign tells me.

I hope you're right.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....so that happened.
> 
> Now we know a little about Delano. Sweet.
> 
> ...now what? How do you think Ruby will react when Sam finally tells her.
> 
> As you can see I have some opinions on Abortion. What Alex said is how I feel and that whole thing about seeing the pictures and watching the videos, that's me too.
> 
> I cry every time. It hurts and as much as I don't agree with it I am Pro Choice. What someone does with their body is not up to me. It's not my business.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Ruby about her father's visit. Ruby doesn't take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up everybody, spoilers for the recent episode of Supergirl:
> 
> LAMES IS DEAD! Oh man you have no idea how happy I am. Like I'm sad because Lena is sad because she broke up with him but let's be real, she can do way better than that hypocritical asshat.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 19

Two days later. Wednesday.

**Sam's POV.**

"Mom, can I talk to you for a second?" I look up from my report to see Ruby standing at my door, hiding behind the frame like she always does when she's nervous or scared.

Something happened at her school today, an experiment gone wrong so they all got the rest of the day off which is why she's here with me. She didn't want to stay home alone and Rei and Alex are pretty busy at the DEO.

"Yeah, sure baby what's up?" I say and turn my attention to her.

She walks into my office and sits on the chair in front of me. She fiddles with her sleeves, head down.

"Did I do something wrong? You seem to be avoiding me." She says sadly.

Oh...man. God. Have I really? I mean, I've been really out of it since Delano came to see me and I don't want to worry Ruby about it just yet but...i didn't realize I could have been avoiding her.

"No baby, you didn't do anything I promise. I've just...I've got a lot on my mind. I promise I'm not avoiding you." I tell her.

She looks up at me and I can see she doesn't believe me. I sigh. Of course she doesn't.

"I can tell something is wrong mom, you promised that if something was wrong you wouldn't keep it from me." She says.

I did say that. Because I know she hates it. Because secrets usually bring bad things.

I get up and motion to the couch. She nods and gets up as well. We walk over to the couch and sit down on it.

"You're right. Something is wrong but I just don't want you to worry about it. At least not yet. Even I don't know what to do about it." I confess.

"Do Rei and Mama know?" she asks softy.

I nod.

"Yes, they do, mostly because they were there when it happened." I tell her.

"Just tell me. I know I can take it. Please. I'm worried about what this is doing to you. I've never seen you like this." She says.

She's not going to let this go. I know my little girl. Ever since she's was small, she always knew when something was bothering me, sometimes she even knew what and why.

Which is why she hates when I keep things from her.

"Baby I don't know-"

"Please Mom. Don't shut me out. This obviously has something to do with me because if it didn't you would have told me by now." She says.

Is she ready? I don't know! Fine! I guess there's only one way to find out. Alex is right. I can't protect her from this.

I take her hand and squeeze it.

"A few days ago, your...your father came to see me." I finally find the courage to say it.

Her eyes widen and a furry of emotions flash behind them. Confusion and shock, mostly disbelief.

"My...My father..." She all but whispers.

"Yeah honey, your father. I know it's shocking and weird. It was a surprise for me too. I'm obviously still having a little trouble with it now two days later." I say and squeeze her hand again when she let's out a shaky breath.

"Eighteen years...what why? Why did he suddenly show up after abandoning us? What does he want why is he back?" she asks and I can tell she's getting upset.

Her grip on my hand is getting tighter and her face is going a little red. She's even got that little crinkle that on her forehead that reminds me of Alex and Kara.

"Rubes, easy baby, calm down." I say and she gets up fast.

"No! I will not calm down. Why was he here, what did he want and why were you keeping it from me?" she asks pacing.

Something she picked up from Reign. Whenever she's conflicted, angry or upset, she paces because it's basically her refraining from punching everything in sight.

Oh God it seems like just mentioning him caused a bit of a rage flame in her...wonder what would happen if I told her.

I'm going to tell her. I have to. I can't keep it from her any longer.

"He came to me, because he wants to see you. He wants to meet you, Ruby." there is said it.

She freezes where she stands. Her eyes wide once again. Confusion written all over her face. Then it turns to rage again. Shit.

"Why? He made it very clear he didn't want me. Why now all of a sudden? What's his angle?" she says and crosses her arms.

I stand up and walk to her. God I knew she would have had some pent up aggression to him and this topic in general but I didn't think it would be this much.

"Ruby honey I know you're mad. Honestly me too. I also know you are a little scared." I say and take her hands in mine.

"Delano said he just wants to meet you. Just once. He said he realized he's mistake and from what I can understand he doesn't really have an angle." I say to her honestly.

She looks at me with narrowed eyes. Obviously sceptical about my statement.

"Trust me, I know it sounds weird and unbelievable, even to me but...I can just tell. Even Rei thinks he's sincere, which is saying something because I'm pretty sure she hated him more than the two of us combined." I say.

"I wouldn't bet money on that." I hear her mumble in anger.

Whoa. Okay where did that come from? That was very unusual. Where is all this anger coming from?

I know that in some cases like this a kid will be mad and angry but...never to this extent. Ruby seems to genuinely despise this man she's never met.

I haven't even spoken about Delano enough for her to actually know anything about him other than the fact that he was my best friend in high school and he changed somewhere down the line.

I hate talking about him. It hurts because I hate remembering. The bad times with him sucked yeah but it's the good memories that hit home...knowing that we lost that.

Fuck don't cry Arias. Not now while your eldest daughter is seething, Wow it's like steam will actually come out her ears...only lasers are more likely to come out her eyes, okay time to shut that down!

I grab her face gently in my hand, the red glow in her eyes subside. Good, heat vision down.

"Hey...what's wrong, I've never seen you like this?" I ask.

"Nothing just leave it." She says and steps away from me.

Okay now I'm worried. She never pushes me away. Never. Sure there are times when she will wait to tell me something, but she always says she'll tell me when she's ready.

She never dismisses or pushes me away.

"Ruby?" I ask again.

She says nothing and just continues to look out the window. This isn't right. This is obviously bothering her more than I thought it would. Why is that?

"Baby talk to me please." I try again.

Still she says nothing. Doesn't move, doesn't make a sound.

"Ruby I understand why you're upset-"

"No you don't!" She exclaims and turns to me, tears in her eyes.

I freeze in my spot, my heart hurting because I hate seeing her cry.

"He abandoned us! He abandoned you! You needed him and he left you!" she says and her voice cracks at the end.

"He didn't see what it did you. He wasn't there those days you cried yourself to sleep almost every night because you felt like you failed as a parent." She says.

What? She knows about that?

"He doesn't know the sacrifices you made so I could have a better life. He doesn't know that what he did made you believe that you could never find love again."

How does she know all this?

"I watched you just as you watched me mom. I may be young but I not stupid." She says and now my own tears are falling.

"I saw you turn away every boyfriend and girlfriend that came your way. And those that you didn't...they never lasted long. Sometimes they weren't even because you had a kid. You just didn't open up." She says.

My heart is beating out my chest. How...how? Why does she know all this? She was so young, she still is? She saw all of this.

"Mom he was never there to see any of it. He wasn't there. Why should he be now?" she asks.

"Because that's why you kept it from me. Because it's my decision whether or not I should meet him." She says.

Nail on the head. This hurts.

"Well I don't want to. He doesn't deserve to. He seemed to have gone eighteen years without out us. What's a life time." She says and then walks out my office in tears.

As soon as she shuts the door I collapse on the couch, holding my head.

I can't believe it. She saw everything I didn't want her to see. I tried so hard to shield her from the world as she grew up...yet she saw everything.

I hear thud and look up. Reign walks in from the balcony I haste. Look at the door before turning to me.

She has tears running down her face as well. She heard everything. She speeds over and I immediately fall into her arms.

I don't say anything but having her hold me helps. It's not enough to calm the hurt but it helps.

She holds me tight, rocking me back and forth. I can feel her own hurt. She's aching. I cling to her as I sob. I don't know what to do.

Ruby is so angry and I'm sure she's mad at me too even suggesting she meet the man that abandoned us.

I feel Reign shift and see her pull out her phone. I see her speed dial Alex. After maybe two rings I hear her pick up.

 _"Rei? What happened, you left very fast?"_ she asks worried.

"Alexandra come to L-Corp, please." is all Rei says, her voice cracking as well.

 _"Rei? What's going on? Is it Sam is she okay?"_ I hear Alex ask.

"No, just...she's not hurt physically but please...just get down here." She says.

 _"Okay, okay I'm on my way."_ Alex says and hangs up.

Reign drops her phone and holds me closer, humming a song to help calm me down. Again, it helps but only so much.

Ruby just left and I don't know what to do or where she's gone. She's angry and probably feels betrayed. That's a dangerous combination because she's also impulsive. That's an even worse set.

"Rei..." I whimper.

"I know." She whispers and kisses my head, I can feel her tears.

"You have to go after her, I don't--she can't be alone, please." I beg her.

"I know where she went. I'll go to her." Reign says.

A few minutes later Alex bursts through the door. She looks around on guard until her eyes fall on me. She immediately walks over and Reign let's go.

"What happened?" she asks as she sits down next to me.

I lean on her, my tears still falling and unable to speak.

"She told Ruby what happened and they had a fight. Ruby took off, I'm going to after her." Reign explains.

She leans down and kisses my forehead.

"I'll bring her back I promise." She says before walking out to the balcony and flying away.

**Reign's POV.**

My chest is hurting. My heart burns with sadness and devastation. The worst part about this is that it is only a fraction of what Samantha is going through.

I could feel her panic miles away that's why I immediately left the lab, not even telling Alexandra what was going on.

I heard everything that was said between them and I saw Ruby take off fast from the roof. I don't know if she saw me or not but I know she was sobbing as she went.

I knew I'd have to go after her but I also needed to check on Samantha. That's why I called Alexandra, she'll be able to console her while I went for Ruby.

I know where she went.

I fly out of city limits as I hone in on her heart beat. I zoom my sight on my destination and there she is.

Atop the Observatory.

She comes here all the time when she needs space...no pun intended. I see her sitting here when I do my rounds sometimes.

Especially when she's had a long day. She would _'sneak out'_ and land here, to think or just be alone.

I say _'sneak out'_ loosely because there's no way she can sneak out with both myself and her mother having super hearing not to mention a very vigilant secret agent mom in the house as well and she knows this.

But it's fun to pretend.

Samantha and Alexandra just tell me to keep an eye on her. They know she needs these moments to herself and they respect that.

Though I am sure I am the only person who knows she comes here, besides Kara who has obviously seen her come here as well.

I hover a few meters behind her, I know she can hear me. She's sniffing and wipes her tears.

"Go away." I hear her say.

I sigh and float closer, this isn't going to be easy. I sit down next to her, phasing out my suit.

The nice thing about this spot is it over looks the whole city and is isolated. Best place to come and be alone because this observatory is kind of old and abandoned since a new one opened up somewhere else with a clearer view of the stars without all the city's light pollution.

"Gem-"

"Don't. I know you agree with her. I'm not going to see him." She says cutting me off.

I sigh again. She won't even look at me.

"Okay, I suppose I can see why you are upset though I will admit I do not fully understand why. I've never been in your position." I say.

"But I know that you, like myself, have wondered about what our parents, or parent in your case, was like." I add.

She turns her head my way just a bit but still refuses to look at me.

"We never knew you saw so much. Thought you didn't really notice because you were too young." I say.

She still says nothing.

"Your mother never wanted you to see it. Never wanted you to worry about her. Wanted you to have a normal and happy childhood." I say and then chuckle a little.

"Guess I kinda messed that up." I mumble.

My heart tugs at the innocence Ruby has lost because of my arrival. I never wanted her to lose any light and I took that away from her anyway.

"I suppose we can't protect you from everything. There are things out there that you are bound to see, to hear." I say.

"He hurt her more than he knows." Ruby growls out.

Wow, she really does not like her father. She's never met him, knows nothing about him.

"Believe me Ruby, I know that more than anyone. I was there through everything." I say softly.

She turns to me with sad angry eyes.

"So then why do you agree with her! Why do think I should see him!" she demands.

"Because! I know what he meant to her. I saw how broken she was went it all happened and I know what how much it hurts to see him again. I know him Ruby, just as much as she does." I tell her.

She scoffs and turns away again.

"I saw him in her office and believe me I was just as angry as you are right now but I knew I couldn't do anything about it. Not without your moms say." I say.

"I heard what he said and you know me I am a very good judge of character because I am extremely paranoid and protective. I saw him, it was like seeing that same boy your mom met for the first time." I tell her.

"He's not out for anything. He just wants to see you." I finish.

"I don't care. He broke my mother's heart and cast her aside when she needed him. I can never forgive him for that." She say strongly.

I stay silent after that. She really does hate him and I still can't figure out the real reason. Sure the one she provides could be part of it but that can't be all.

Forgiveness is something big in our family. Second chances is basically our moto save for our actual moto. So it's a little hard to hear this because she won't even try.

I mean, she tried with me and I nearly killed everyone. I actually killed...Patricia...

"What about your Grandmother?" I ask her.

She looks at me confused.

"Not Eliza, your moms adoptive mother, Patricia. The one I..." I can't say it.

"What about her?"

"Would you forgive her?"

"What are you taking about?"

"Well she did the same thing. She turned away your mother after she found out she was pregnant. You haven't met her either, your mother never spoke about her. Would you forgive her if she was the one asking?" I ask.

Ruby frowns and looks down.

"I don't know, I guess not." She says softly.

"You guess not? So it's a definite no for your father but for your Grandmother it's a maybe." I say with a raised eyebrow.

"She apologized to mom about everything the day you killed her." Ruby bites back bitterly.

I won't lie. That stung a lot and I know she doesn't mean it. It still hurts. Burns even. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that.

"You're right, she did and your mom forgave her the day we completed the merge." I say.

"And now, your father wants to do the same thing. She hasn't forgiven him either but...that doesn't mean she can't or shouldn't." I tell her.

She turns to me sharply, eyes hard and cold, voice angry.

"Why do you even care! We've been just fine without him. I don't need him in my life! I don't want him in my life! Just like he didn't want me!" She exclaims.

She turns away again and her shoulders shake, I hear her silent sobs.

"Ruby..."

"I don't care about him. I don't want him to hurt mom again and him just being her is hurting her. She's sacrificed enough." she says.

"Ruby you know Alexandra and I would never let anything happen to your mother." I tell her.

"Mama doesn't know him either and I know she mostly agrees with you two." Ruby say.

"Ruby, Alexandra is the most scared of us all. She doesn't show it but I know she is." I tell her.

Which is true. I saw the little bit of fear in her eyes when I spoke of Delano and Samantha's past relationship and friendship. She knows Samantha loves her and they will always be together but she can't help her insecurities.

After all, she's had two fairy tale stories ripped from her already. Maggie and her father.

She thought she would have a future with Maggie and that didn't work out. She thought having her Father back would make things better, only to be betrayed in the end.

"But she trusts your mom and she trusts me. Not him. She even did a back ground check with Lena and Winslow. Believe me she is probably the only person who is thinking rationally out of the four of us." I say.

"She has no history or ties with him. He hasn't effected her life directly or indirectly until recently. She hasn't wondered about him at all other than maybe when Samantha first mentioned him." I say.

"She's thought about this with her head, not her heart and she's only thinking about you and your mom. Do you honestly think she would agree if she knew it would hurt either of you?" I ask her.

She shakes her head no.

"Ruby none of us are completely comfortable and okay with this situation. But we also think it might be good for you. Weather you accept him or not, facing this once and for all." I say.

She stays silent.

"It's okay to be angry. Be mad, you have every right to be." I say and put my hand on her shoulder.

She turns to me with wet eyes.

"Just please, don't take it out on your mother." I say softly.

She sighs and nods, curling in on herself, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on it.

"I didn't mean to yell at her. I just...the more she spoke about him, the more I thought about all those times i would see her struggle, sometimes to the point where she would cry." She says.

"All those times people would judge her silently for being so young with a kid, how I would hear th other kids parents talk about her. Sometimes the other kids would tell me what their parents would say and I just got so mad." She adds.

I did not know that, why didn't she say anything?

"Mom has worked so hard and she made it without him. Seeing her so out of it because of this week it just...She's finally happy Rei..." her voice cracks.

I scoot over and bring her into my arms.

"I understand Gem, I do and you are right, after a long time Samantha is finally very happy. She's got two beautiful daughters, a loving and caring wife and a big supportive and slightly disfuctional family." I say and that gets her to laugh.

"And yes, sure Delano appearing out of seemingly nowhere after so long may bring back some painful memories for her but I can assure you it won't change anything. Your mom is happy and she will stay that way." I say and turn her to look at me.

"This I promise you. Like I promised her. Okay Gem." I say and she nods.

"Now come on, let's get you back before your mom has another panic attack." I tell her she floats up with me.

"I'm sorry." She says as we start flying back.

"It's alright Gem. We understand. Just...talk to us if something like this bothers you instead of running away. If you need space or time we will give that to you. Just don't shut us out okay." I say and I see her nod her head.

We land on the roof of L-Corp. There we see Samantha and Alexandra arrive just as we do.

Samantha and Ruby immediately embrace and both start apologizing with tears in their eyes. Alexandra walks up to me and we watch from afar.

"Is she okay?" she asks me.

In truth I am not sure. Ruby is in a hard place with her mind as of right now. She's extremely conflicted. Her curiosity for finding out about her father is just as strong as her anger towards what he did to her mother.

I do not know what she will want to do and honestly, I do not know how to help. I've never been in this situation.

"I don't know."

"Sam's not doing so good either. I think this hit them a little harder than we expected. What are we going to do?"

What can we do?

"It's not our place. This is something they will have to figure out." I say.

"Ruby still refuses to see him?"

"She's more worried about what it might do to her mother than her own curiosity about him." I tell her.

"Yeah that sounds like her. She's that mad huh."

"Yes, a little more than I thought was possible but she is a adolescent with an impulsive personality who acts more on feeling than logic, much like her mother." I say.

"Still, I didn't think she'd be this angry on Sam's behalf. Though Lena did kind of warn us." she says.

This much is true. Lena was there most of Ruby's childhood and she too has seen what the mother and daughter had been through.

She has seen how emotionally detached Samantha was with her suitors, how she would show up at work looking worse for wear, tired and sad, only smiling when she thought and spoke of Ruby.

Lena told us that she had a feeling Ruby would not take kindly to her father springing out of thin air to see her.

She had a feeling the young girl had seen and understood more than what she should have at a tender age, much like she had when she was adopted by the Luthors.

"I don't think any kind of warning would have prepared us for this." I say.

"Yeah but that's usually the case with you Arias women."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Of course you do."

We watch as the two talk, tears still dropping occasionally but they seem to be working it out. I refrain from eavesdropping.

I turn to her and she has her head turned to the side, looking at the city. I turn my body around to face it and watch it as well.

"How are you doing with all of this. This can't be any easier on you than it is on them." I say.

She sighs and turns, mimicking me.

"Honestly, I'm...okay I guess. I mean, finding out tall, dark and dashing just so happens to be my wife's ex and my daughter's father...it's a little unsettling." She admits.

"Delano has always been a looker, he can be a little intimidating to look at the first time." I say.

"Let's not forget he's kind, charming and apparently and huge Reign fan. He's a total catch." She jokes and we share a laugh.

"You know who's also kind, charming and a huge Reign fan. You." I say and she blushes looking down.

Both sheepish and insecure.

"I also know that you love Samantha and Ruby and you would do anything for them. Same goes for you. They love you and nothing is going to change that. You make them happy, more than you know." I say and pull her in for a hug when she let's out a shaky breath.

"I know Sam would never leave me but...thank you. I really needed that. I've never had the best luck with love. My mind and my demons get the best of me sometimes." She says into my chest.

"It's alright I understand. I'm glad I could help you at least." I says when we break apart.

"Yeah what about you? How you dealing with all of this." She asks.

"I'm a little outside my usual comfort zone when it comes to things like this so I am somewhat lost. I have mixed feelings as the rest of you do." I admit.

"Though I do want this to just blow over as well. Samantha has been stressed enough with work and Ruby as well with her studies and sport." I say.

"I know what you mean. It's almost funny though." Alexandra starts.

"Recently the rest of us kind of faced our pasts when we had an unexpected Earth crossover, now Sam's own past has come back and is indirectly haunting our daughter." She adds.

"Seems the universe is trying to tell us something." I say softly.

"Yep, the only question is what." She nods in agreement.

"I've been asking that for a while now and I think I am starting to get the message. I've been a little uncertain about some things and I suppose our little trip helped me see a little better." I say.

She turns to me with a curious frown.

"Yeah? Anything in particular?" She asks.

This is a little difficult because what she is asking is something I was hoping to not reveal to anyone but Samantha who I still have not told but then again she might already have an idea.

Especially since it does involve her wife. She has gotten a little more forward about the subject.

"Just some theories that what I feel about some things may not be entirely influenced by Samantha." that's the best I'm giving her.

I'm not ready to reveal anything to her yet. I'm still working it out. Her curious and bright eyes are not helping, how does Samantha resist them, this is unfair.

She then smiles with a raised eyebrow. That is not helping me either.

"Well congratulations, you're officially the last person to know." She says with a laugh.

What.

"Come on Rei, did you honestly think that everything you think and feel is because of Sam. That's impossible. You're your own person despite what you and Sam have." She says.

"You and Sam are just as different as you are the same. Sometimes what you might feel can be the same as what she feels but that doesn't mean it's because of her. It just means you have the same interests and or views of whatever it is that you were confused about." She adds.

"Yes, I realized that now, thank you." I grumble and cross my arms.

She chuckles and moves closer, putting her arm through mine and resting her head on my shoulder. It feels nice.

Comfortable and safe but I also feel like my heart is about to beat out my chest.

"Oh relax you big dummy. It's okay, I understand why it would be confusing for you. Most of the time you believe you can feel nothing and that you're just a robot where emotions are nonexistent inside your body." She says.

"You are terrible at this."

"But...we all know you're just not used to feeling free enough to express them with the possibility of judgement and that makes you feel vulnerable." She adds and squeezes my arms.

"Which is just fine because that's just like the rest of us. Yes it can be uncomfortable but it's also what makes us strong. Don't forget that. It's not weak to show that you feel." She says softly.

I take what she says to heart. Sounds like what Samantha has been telling for the last few years. I suppose I should start listening. It will be hard but I feel like I can make myself be a little vulnerable.

"Sam told me that you might have moved past all that stuff that's been haunting your dreams." She says after a moment.

"I did. Facing that version of myself was like a slap in the face but it did snap my focus back to the present, seeing what I accomplished after I overcame all of it." I say.

"That was scary."

"That it was."

"Please let's not ever do that again."

"I feel that with our luck that's not possible."

"You suck."

"So I've been told."

We share a laugh again. I glance behind us to see Samantha and Ruby still talking, their hearts are beating normally and they are both smiling slightly so I think it's safe to say that they're okay.

"Sooo..." Alexandra trails off and runs her hand over my suit insignia. 

She looks at me with a sly smirk and sparkling eyes. A look she usually has when she gets a new project to work on or is snooping around for one.

She's a curious one and I feel like it's going to be very hard keeping myself in check. She can't know about my feelings for her. Not now at least.

"Are you going to tell what it is that you figured out?"

"Not a chance."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that went as well as you'd expect. Of course Ruby is mad as shit. I would be too.
> 
> I actually wrote her emotions based off myself in a similar situation. I know what it feels like.
> 
> Reign be dropping some knowledge and it's obvious Ruby is a little sore but at least she's listening.
> 
> Alex is curious and Reign is gay. Lol.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby meets her father. It goes about as well as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back with the angst! Let's all cry and be sad! Yay.
> 
> This is kind of a short chapter, so I do apologize for that, I just wanted to get this part out there since it is just one long scene and setting basically.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 20.

**Three days later.**

**Ruby's POV.**

"You sure you wanna do this, baby?" Mom asks me for like the hundredth time already.

I sigh and refrain from rolling my eyes. I love my mother but she worries too much. She was the one that talked me into this why is she freaking out.

"Yes, I'm sure." I tell her.

"Because if you're not I can just call him and cancel-"

"Mom..."

"Okay sorry, I'm just-"

"Mom. It's okay, I get it. I'm sure." I say putting my hands on her shoulders, good lord she is trembling.

I won't lie, I'm a little nervous too but my anger seems to have more of an influence. I know I might be a little unfair but he hurt my mother. And I'm going to make him feel it.

She nods and let's out a shakey breath. Mama walks up behind her and wraps her arms around Mom. She instantly relaxes and leans into her.

See! This is what I'm talking about. I've always wanted this for Mom. To see that smile on her face, to be that happy and comfortable in life!

And then my stupid father had to come in and try and mess that up.

"Ruby, calm down, Gem. Your eyes are smoking." I hear Reign say when she walks up to me.

So that's why I suddenly felt like the sun was in my eyes. Whoops. I should probably control myself if I don't want to reveal my powers to this guy.

"Sorry." I mumble.

Riley giggles and kicks her feet in Reign's arms. She likes when I use my powers which kind of freaks mom out. It's cool though.

"Wish me luck, tiny." I say and hold out my hand.

She smiles and gives it a baby smack excitedly, not fully understanding what it means but happy to be apart of it.

Reign chuckles and gives me a comforting nod. Pfft, I'm fine. This guy, my father... _Delano_ or whatever, he might not be when I'm done with him.

Going to make him wish he never did what he did.

But wait isn't he here because that's exactly what he is?

Whatever, I'm still going to tear him a new one.

I never said that by the way.

"He's here." I hear Reign say looking at the door.

Whoa I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even sense his presence.

"Okay, I'll let him in and Mama and I will be in the next room with Riley. Rei-" Mom starts but Reign cuts her off.

"Yes I know, no hovering, or eavesdropping. If something goes wrong you will beep me, I get it. It's not like you told me the whole way here." Reign says sarcastically with a roll of her eyes and then winks at me.

She's funny and I love how she can diffuse my anxiety sometimes. It helps having someone like here around. Really gets me in a way most don't.

She walks over to them and hands Riley who squeals once she's in mom's arms and mama tickles her tummy. It's so weird how much she looks like them, God.

I'm sometimes jealous but mom says that I look like Mama sometimes too, which is also a little weird and probably not true but I'll take it.

"Alright I'll see you all later." Reign says and speeds around, kissing all our cheeks.

Both Mom and Mama blush but Mom doesn't try and hide it like Mama. Everyone knows Mama has a crush on Rei.

It would be weird if I didn't understand.

Rei is like a edger version of Mom. More angsty and broody like Batman or something. I spend too much time with Aunt Mags.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Mom says.

"Or anything I would do!" Mama says as Rei walks up to the balcony.

They're a special pair I'll tell you that but they make each other happy and I'm glad for that. I love them and they are awesome even when they get on my nerves as parents do.

"Yeah yeah, bye!" Reign says and takes off.

They turn to me and I nod. I can hear him outside the office door. We all agreed that meeting here would be best. Some what of a neutral ground.

I wait by the couch as Mom walks over to the door just in time too because he knocks as she gets there.

She opens the door and oh man, he's huge. Okay yeah, can see what Mom was talking about. He's like uncle James. Please tell me he's not really like uncle James, somehow that would make things worse.

Or better? Nope, definitely worse. Uncle James is cool but he's not my favorite person, especially after how he used to treat aunt Lee. I mean he's fine now...i guess.

Wait they're coming this way, be cool Arias.

"Ruby, this is Delano Lopez, your father. Lano, this is Ruby." Mom introduces us-

Wait...

"Lano?" I say through my teeth.

They both freeze and mom looks at me a sad almost guilty expression.

"Uh, yeah. It what I used to call him. Guess it stuck." She says glancing at him.

He's just looking at me. Like he hasn't taken his eyes off me. It's weird. I don't like it. He's so tall and muscular and yet he's face is so...soft but sharp...it doesn't make sense!

Why is he looking at me like that! Like I'm some kind of fairytale come to life what the hell.

It's the look Mom usually gets when Rei show her a new invention or some. She doesn't understand what Rei is talking about sometimes but she shares the excitement anyway.

"You're uh, staring a bit there, _Lano_." I hear Mama whisper to him, an amused but also uncomfortable smirk on her face.

That seems to snap him out of it because he shakes his head and blushes. Ugh, why.

"Right, sorry it's just...I've imagined many times what you would look like, what you would be like but seeing you now here in front of me, for real it's...it's a little unreal." he rambles fiddling with the cuffs on his suit.

Oh no his a dork. _Mom_!

Jeez it's like looking at Winn in James's body.

"Ruby!"

"Wait did I say that out loud?"

Mama snickers and Riley giggles just because Mama was laughing. Still...oops?

"Oh uh, so I'm going go and put this one down for her nap before she gets cranky. It was nice seeing again Mr Lopez." Mama says politely.

"Please, call me Delano. Mr Lopez was my brother." he says to her.

Okay one, he had a brother? Two...was? Past tense?

Also don't people who say that line usually refer to their father or something. You know like _'No please, Mr what's his face was my father, I prefer Dan'_ or something like that. Not their brother?

Oh no this is bad, my curiosity is shining. Nope! Squish it down! I will not get to know the man who abandoned my mother because he was being a little bitch baby!

"Right, anyway. I'll uh, see you later Gem." She says and walks over, kissing my forehead.

It's comforting and helps with my nerves. Even when Riley tries to do the same thing but just ends up giving me a sloppy gross lick on my cheek.

The thought is appreciated you little slobber monkey.

"Yes we will leave you two to talk. If you need anything we'll be next door." Mom says and comes to give me a hug.

"Play nice, please." She whispers.

"No promises."

"Baby..."

"Fine, fine."

Ugh, I love my Mom and I'd do anything for her. If playing nice with this mountain of a man I'm supposed to call my father then so be it.

I'm still not going to be completely nice but I'll at least be civil. Like how Aunt Lena is during her meetings with all those gross old men and their gross old men opinions.

Worst. Assignment. Ever.

But totally worth it when I witnessed her and Mom give them a verbal beat down.

She let's go of me and gives me a pointed look telling me that I better be on my best behavior. I'm sure whatever but I'm still going to make him feel it.

Even if it means I gotta smile through it.

Where's Rei when you need her. She'd let me go off.

....

No she wouldn't.

They both leave hand in hand with Riley who I now notice has been staring at...Delano since he got here. It's a little weird because she seems more curious than anything.

Usually she'd be uncomfortable around new people but she looks to be totally okay with this here stranger. Is he really that non-threatening that not even Riley has a problem with him.

I can't even use Reign as an example because she basically knows him so that's a bit biased and unfair.

Come on little sis work with me here. He hurt mom, you're not supposed to like him!

Okay maybe I'm being unfair. Riley is a pretty good judge of character.

Jeez Rei was right, emotions suck.

Once they're gone I turn back to...Delano and he just stands there awkwardly, still fiddling with his cufflinks.

How can a man this huge look so small.

Wait this actually kind of reminds me of Rei. She's literally the most powerful person on the planet, probably, and yet when we first talked for real she looked like she was afraid of me-

_Oooooooh._

Okay yeah...yeah that makes sense.

No wonder she felt a little sympathy for him. She was basically in a similar boat not to long ago.

Knowing she did wrong and was trying to do right. Not for her but for me and my mom. She wasn't worried about herself, didn't ask for forgiveness but just that she somehow made up for the pain she caused my family.

I get it now.

Maybe I should lay off my hostility a bit. He's obviously not here with bad intentions.

At least I don't think so. You never know.

I turn to him and cross my arms, standing straight and steeling my features like Mama does.

"What are doing here?" just get right to it. No idle chat or small talk.

He looks down, obviously sensing I don't want him here.

"I-...I came to see you. To meet you. I suppose you don't believe that." he says and also stands up straighter.

Jesus he's taller than mom and mom is tall so that's saying something.

"You'd be correct." I say, making sure to keep all emotion out of my voice.

"I deserve that."

"At least you know it."

He looks me in the eyes and I'm hit with a small tug at my chest. He's eyes are green. Mom told me my eyes used to be something along those lines when I was born before my hazel brown took over.

She even says that sometimes it's looks like my eyes are green in certain lights or when I'm feeling a certain way.

It's not unheard of. Aunt Lena is the same but hers changes between blue and green. Sometimes a mixture of both.

It's just so weird, finding that piece of information. All my life I've always only had Mom's features.

Her nose, her cheek bones, her jaw, her ears...her eyes. Now that I think about it maybe the one thing I didn't get were her eyes.

It just looks that way because everything else is more her.

"I know you don't trust me, you hate me and I get that." he says and steps forward but I step back.

"Do you? Do you really?" I say through my teeth.

How could he possibly get it! He left my mother to fend for herself when she came to him for help! When she came to him with _his_ child!

"Ruby-"

"No! You don't get to come in here after what you did and pretend to understand!" I say and I feel my anger rising.

"You left her! She _needed_ you and you _left_ her!" I say.

"I know, I didn't want to, it was a mistake-"

"I don't care if you regret it or not, it's over. The deed is done. When it came to it you ran." I say cutting him off.

"Ruby I-"

"No you came here because you wanted to meet me now you have. Whatever fairytale you had inside your head is not happening. I don't need you and neither does she. You had your chance and you blew it."

"I know but that's not why I am here, please just listen to me." he begs, tears in his eyes.

"I'm not trying to win you or your mother over, I'm not trying to recreate what we had I know I messed up." he says.

"Do you? Do you really? You have no idea what my mother went through after everyone turned their back on her." I say.

I step forward once, making sure he hears my next words.

"And it takes two to tango. She also made a mistake just like you did. Only difference? She _owned_ it." I say.

"I know I was unplanned, an _oopsie_ in her plans but even with the complications of my unexpected arrival my mother took it in stride." I say and step forward again.

He steps back as I advance slowly.

"She sacrificed so much so I could be here. So I could have the life I live now. She battled sleepless nights, neck deep dept, crappy apartments and busted appliances." I move closer and he moves back.

"She worked her ass off to make sure I was healthy and happy while hers slipped like sand through her fingers." I growl and he falls onto the couch.

"And not once did she falter. I watched my mother overcome the impossible, things you would never even think would be a problem." I'm on a roll and I probably can't stop.

"She didn't let anyone tear her down. She didn't let the whispers bother her, she didn't care what people thought as long as I was okay, she was okay, we were okay."

He's tears have started falling and my own have started coming up.

"She gave her _all_ into raising me! Her best was always more than good enough even when she thought it wasn't." it's all coming out now.

"She showed what it means to love, she showed what it means to be strong and I see that now and I know I've never given her enough credit for it. She's worked too hard for you to just come in here and mess that up by pretending you give a damn about us when you don't!"

I'm probably screaming.

"She is the strongest, most selfless person in the universe and she made me the person I am today and I will forever be grateful for what she has done for me. You on the other hand have done nothing but cause her pain because you didn't want us."

"I DID WANT YOU!"

Silence.

"I did want you Ruby..." he says again, barely above a whisper.

No, no he's _lying_! If he wanted me he wouldn't have let me go. He wouldn't have left Mom.

"That's a lie. If you wanted me you wouldn't have told my mother to give me up." I say.

"I know. I wanted you but...I-I-I couldn't...I-I couldn't have you..." he says with his head in his hands.

That...that makes no sense.

"What are you talking about?" I demand.

He stays silent for a moment before talking.

"I wasn't good enough, I wasn't even remotely ready and I was not okay at all when I found out your mother was pregnant." he starts.

"Who I was when it happened, is not someone I wanted you to be around. I was not the father you needed, not by a long shot and I couldn't bare to think about you seeing me that way." he says.

"That's not an excuse!"

"I know that's why I went back after your mother the same night!" he says and runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

I reel back at this. Like literally, I step back and end up plopping down on the carpet.

What is he talking about! That makes no sense!

"The morning she told me I freaked out. I was not in my right mind, so much was going on and I was just so angry at the world and I unfairly took it out on her." he says.

"Something happened that same night that made me realize my mistake. And as soon as I did I immediately regretted it and went after her." he says looking at me and all I see is pain and honesty in his eyes.

I hate it. I hate it so much. _Why_!! He's not a bad guy why do I hate it so much! I don't understand!

"But as soon as I got to her place...she was already gone." he says softly looking down.

"Yeah because her mother kicked her out."

"I know, she almost shot me when I knocked on her door. She blamed me for corrupting Sam and that her daughter was gone." he says.

"I looked everywhere I could for her. I couldn't find her. She changed her number, left no trace. Like she dropped off the face of the earth. I searched for weeks, for months and couldn't find anything." he says sadly.

Yep, I know that feeling.

"Eventually I went back to her mothers place, hoping to find some answers. I found them. When I did. I knew she wasn't coming back and that I had just lost the best thing that ever happened to me." he says and his tears don't stop.

"Yeah, ya did." I say and stand up, dusting myself off.

I will not be swayed by his sob story. Everyone has one, that doesn't excuse what he did. He had his chance and he fucked up, that's on him.

"Ruby I'm not here looking for forgiveness or a second chance-"

"Good because you're not getting it." I say sternly.

He visibly glups but nods, probably expecting that response. Good, rather he understand that than having him come around all the time and not get a clue.

"I just wanted to see you." He says.

"Just once at least, so I know." he adds.

I just look at him and not say anything.

"Everyday I've wondered, dreamed about what happened, who you were and what you were like. I just...i had to know. It was killing me not knowing." he admits.

He then laughs and wipes his eyes, pride shining in them, bittersweet pride.

"You're just like her." he whispers.

That hit me harder than it should have. I've heard that from so many people, so why does it hurt to hear him say it? Why did it have such an impact? I don't understand.

I don't care. It doesn't matter anyway. I have nothing left to say to him.

"Well you got what you came for. You saw me, you've met me. You can leave now." I say and turn away from him.

I don't even want to look at him right now. I have too many conflicting emotions and I don't understand most of them.

I hear shuffles behind me but I don't dare turn around. I hear him stand up and walk up to me. He stands just behind me as he speaks.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this. I loved your mother and I know if I had taken the chance instead of letting it slip away, I would have loved you just the same. Maybe...maybe I do?" he says.

"I don't know but looking at you now, seeing who you are..." he trails off.

"Just go." I say.

I hear him sigh.

"I'm sorry Ruby. I understand if you never want to see me again. And as I promised, I will stay away. I just wanted you to know that I do not regret you." he says.

"I've done many wrongs in my life but just know, that you were the one thing I did right. I just wish I could have realized it sooner." he adds and walks past me.

He gets to the door and looks back, he's eyes still wet and red, hair all over the place, not even bothering to fix himself as he gives me a sad smile and nod before walking out the door.

As soon as he does I crumble to the floor in a fit of tears and sobs, bringing my legs up and wrapping my arms around them, hiding my head and rocking back and forth.

Not two minutes later I hear the door open and I know Mom and Mama's footfalls as they walk up to me.

They both drop next to me, bringing me in for a joined hug and my cries get louder. My chest is burning and I don't know why.

"It _hurts_! It hurts so much! Why does it hurt so much! I hate him!" I sob into their chests as they rock with me in their arms.

"Oh its okay baby, I got you. Mommy's got you." I her my mom say into my hair, she's crying too.

I hear a whine before a loud cry sounds through the office. I look over to see Riley balling her eyes out in her carrier.

In the distance I hear three sonic booms and five seconds later a thud on the balcony.

"What the-what happened? Gem? Riley, I heard her cry." I hear Reign say frantically.

She has safety goggles on, her mask somehow passed over it and she looks like an idiot. I can't even laugh.

She phases out of it and then picks Riley up who instantly calms down, still sniffles now and again but at least she's not crying.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well." She says looking at me with sad eyes.

No.

No it did not.

She nods and looks back at Riley, shushing her gently, then starts looking around for something, probably her diaper bag.

"It should be by the couch." I hear Mama say and see her point behind us.

They hold me tighter and I feel safe in their arms, I cling to them, my heart hurts so much and I don't understand what's going on with me.

"S-Sam..."

Did Reign just stutter?

We turn around and she's staring at the table. I don't get it.

"Rei? What's wrong?" Mom asks.

She looks at her and then back at the table. I follow her line of sight and see a small black box on the table. That's weird, that wasn't there before.

"Uh,what is that and where did it come from?" Mama asks.

"I know what and I know where. Sam..." Reign says.

Well what is it?

Mom gets up and walks over she glances at Reign, then us before she bends down to pick it up.

She opens it and as soon as she sees what's inside, her eyes widen and she gasps, her hand going up to her mouth.

She looks at Reign and her eyes fill with tears again.

What is going on! What is it! Jesus!

Wait x-ray vision, duh.

I narrow my eyes and look through the box. It's just a necklace. I don't get it. I mean if it was ring I'd be concerned because obviously this was left by...Delano.

"What is it?" Mama asks.

We both get up and walk over to her. I look inside the box. Yep, still a necklace. Oh it's pretty, it's got a cool looking gem inside, red and shiny.

"I thought I-... But how?" Mom says softly looking at it and then back at Reign who shrugs.

"Wanna tell us what we're missing you two?" Mama says crossing her arms and looks between them and the necklace and then glances at me a bit as well.

Her expression is guarded but also vulnerable as well because she looks...insecure? Okay what?

Mom sits down on the couch, the box in her hands and Reign joins her, hand on her back, comforting her, Riley just staring at the two of them while sucking on her own fingers.

"Mom?" I ask.

She looks at me and her eyes hold so many emotions I can barely identify one.

"This...this is a necklace your father gave me when we were still dating, before he started spiraling." She says and looks back at the box.

Okay...still not picking up what she's putting down. 

She looks at me again, her face serious. I don't get it, it's just a necklace, not some old engagement ring, what's the problem?

"It's a Ruby."

Oh no, it's much worse.

I...i might need to sit down for this. So I do just that, on the floor in front of them. Mama joins me and takes my hand.

"You- you named me after..."

"Yes. Yes I did, this necklace meant so much to me. To us. I just...despite everything that happened, it felt right." Mom says.

"He gave it to me for my birthday. I remember that day clearly. We were driving around in his car which we had just finished fixing and he took me to this spot where we used to hang out near a lake." She says.

"I remember he gave me this necklace and said that this Ruby was one of the strongest gem stones in the world. Second to one which one day he'd wish he'd have the honor of giving it to me as well." She says with a sad laugh.

"A diamond." Mama whispers and I feel her grip tighten on my hand.

He was going to propose at some point? He wanted to marry her?

"It was one of the best gifts I'd ever gotten because it came with a promise for the future. A family, love. Everything I'd ever wanted." Mom says.

"The day i told him I was pregnant and he left me i-i-l left it. I left it at my mother's place. I couldn't take it with me, it hurt too much. Reminded me too much of him." She whispers and her voice cracks.

Reign pulls her close and kisses her head.

If that's the case then why name Ruby?

She seems to see the question in my eyes because she immediately answers it.

"The day you were born, when I held you in my arms, when you first opened your eyes I just...i saw him." She says.

I tense up. I-I don't...is that a good thing? That's probably not a good thing right?

"I saw everything that I loved about him in you. I saw all the good times, all those shared moments even though reliving those memories hurt a little but..." She sighs and then moves down so she's sitting in front of me, taking my other hand in hers.

"I saw that same promise in your eyes. That same promise for a future. A better one. And then and there, I knew what to call you." She says and kisses my hand.

"You are my promise, Ruby. My heart, my strength. You are why I carried on." She says and I start crying again.

She pulls me into her lap and and latch onto her as we both cry.

This helps but also kind of makes things worse. How am I to deal with this new information. There's so much to take in, so much said today and even more unsaid.

What now?

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Ruby's pissed. That was to be expected. Poor Delano though, I mean that just sucks right. Well at least he's trying.
> 
> That whole thing about how Ruby got her was from an idea I posted on Tumblr and IG a while ago so if it sounds familiar that is where I got it.
> 
> I don't know if you guys know but some of what I put in my stories is taken from prompts and ideas I post on IG and Tumblr.
> 
> My IG is @shannon_september
> 
> My Tumblr is @ shanzsway.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything. 
> 
> -Sway.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is brooding so Maggie talks to her. Alex and Maggie have a heart to heart. Alex needs to control her gay and Reign needs to slow her roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up everybody, it's your girl Sway back with a new chapter that will probably make some of you look at a wall and rethink life.
> 
> Jk that probably won't happen.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 21

**A week later.**

**Ruby's POV.**

Knock knock

I look up from my book to see Aunt Maggie at my door. She is standing there with a small dimpled smile.

"Hey Little Arias. What's up, you haven't come out your room since we got here, you love our Sunday brunches." She asks.

Right.

"I'm just not feeling up to it. I've got a lot on my mind and I don't want to put a damper on everyone's mood." I say.

They already have enough going on, they don't need me mopping and snapping at them. The whole family is downstairs. It's Aunt Maggie's last day before she has to go back to Gotham.

"I see." She says and glances behind her before walking in fully and closing the door.

She walks over to me and sits down on my bed. Her face holds no pity, just understanding.

"I heard about what happened."

Of course she did. The whole family knows. Everyone has been walking on eggshells around me ever since my father came back and it is so annoying.

"Not the greatest feeling in the world having your father show up after basically abandoning you." She adds.

"No, it's not. I hate it." I say.

She turns to me fully.

"Listen Mija, things like this are never going to be easy, trust me. But ignoring it and pretending it never happened, that's not going to help make the pain go away." She says seriously.

"But I'm not."

"But you are."

I sigh and turn away from her. What does she know anyway. She wasn't there when my mom told be about him. How he hurt her.

"I used to do the same thing when I was your age. After my family kicked me out. It hurt. A lot. But because I was stubborn and angry, I pretended I was fine, that I didn't need them." She says.

"That was obviously not true. No matter how many times I told myself that it didn't hurt. That it didn't change anything." She puts her hand on my shoulder and turns me to face.

"No matter how much you think you'll just walk away from this like it's nothing, you're still going to feel it. And you won't be the only one." She says.

"Your moms are worried about you kiddo, you won't talk to them. Even Reign is freaking out a little and you know she understands when a person needs space more than anyone." she adds.

Yes! I know! I'm not an idiot, I can see the looks they give me! I don't care, I'm fine! I'm just mad, can't I be mad.

"You don't get it Aunt Maggie. He broke my mother's heart. He abandoned her, even if he regretted it he can't take that back." I tell her.

"And don't try and relate because our situations are not the same. My father didn't even know me and he already made up his mind." I tell her.

She looks down and nod, fiddling with her jacket sleeves.

"No you're right. It's not the same. My parents...they didn't just throw me out without knowing me. They abandoned me after they saw the real me." She says softly.

"They hated me, for who I am. I loved them, still do even if they don't. They're my parents, I spent part of my childhood with them." She says.

Oh man. I guess I was a little insensitive. She's right though, I don't know my father. I just know about him.

She...she knew then and they knew her and yet they still couldn't accept her. She felt that betrayal more than what I feel now. Of course she does.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I apologize.

"I know you didn't so I won't hold it against you. I know what it's like to feel this way. Like everything was going great and the future is bright only for fate to knock you down by bringing in the one thing you never had control over." She says.

She takes my hand and squeezes it.

"It's just not fair. He can't just come into my life like this and throw everything out of balance." I say.

"Mija...is that why you're really angry? Because it's seems like it's something else. As much as you hate him for leaving your mom in the dust...you seem to be holding onto something else." She says knowingly.

I just hang my head and say nothing.

"I also know it's not because he left you because you don't really care about that, do you. You never knew him so you don't really have anything to be mad about when it comes to you and him." She says.

Again I say nothing. I mean what can I say. She's right. I'm not mad at him for leaving me. I don't know him and I don't care about him. Yes I'm pissed he hurt my mom but that's not why I am angry...at least I don't think so.

Not...anymore I guess. He did say he wanted to get her back.

"Honestly, I don't know why I'm mad. I just know I am. He hurt my mom and they just let it roll off their backs like it's nothing. I don't care if his a good guy now it doesn't change the fact that he broke her heart." I say.

She looks me in the eye, head tilted in the way that usually gets anyone to open up. Like those disarming dimples. Aunt Maggie is one of the few people outside the house that I confide in.

Aunt Kara and Aunt Lena are too immediate and sometimes I just need to talk to someone who doesn't know everything about my everyday life.

"Mija...i think it's because he's a nice guy that you're angry. Not even at him, but yourself." She says seriously.

Wait what? That doesn't even make any sense! How do you hate-what? I don't get it.

"What are you talking about, how's that logic?" I say.

"Tell me something, Mija...is this how you pictured meeting your father? Is this how you pictured the person he'd be?" she asks.

No of course not.

"No."

"Okay, what did you picture?"

"Not this." I say.

Clearly.

She looks at me and shakes her head. Then she sighs and rubs her face before looking at me again. This time dead serious.

"Mija, I think you're mad because he's not the bad guy you thought he'd be, and you're mad because you know that you can forgive him a lot easier than you care to admit." She says.

W-what no! That's not-its not! What is she-no!

"That made even less sense."

"Did it?"

"What are you trying to say?"

She shifts closer to me.

"It's easy to hate a monster, until you realize they're not." She says.

"What?"

"Okay let me put it into perspective. Look at Reign as an example." She starts.

I frown. What is she getting at.

"First thought about Reign ever?" she asks.

I go back in time at the first time I heard about Reign. She was killing people, marking the city with that symbol. It was horrible. I was scared.

"I thought she was a monster. The devil incarnate." I say honestly.

But what does this have to do with whatever she's trying to tell me.

"Right, and those feelings and thoughts got even worse when you found out she was your mother on top of it all." she says.

Yes, that is true. God it hurt so much. I didn't know what to think. Alex and Lena had lied to me. Everyone who knew did. I was so betrayed because everything I knew was almost always a lie.

"Now, let's go to when your moms told about Reign when your mom returned from self exile. How did you feel?" she asks.

"Pretty much the same." I say.

I didn't believe them back then. It couldn't. It didn't make sense, even when I saw the change.

She nods her head.

"Right, and why do you think that was. Your mom's and your Aunts had shown that they believed who Rei was but you didn't. Why?" she asks.

"I guess because it didn't make sense. How does one change so drastically. It didn't seem real. I didn't get it." I say.

"So despite seeing the evidence in everyone's behavior, seeing the signs of truth...you still didn't believe it." She says.

I nod and hang my head. I'm not proud of it but I don't regret being cautious. My mom had been hurt too many times for me to just trust blindly.

"Okay, so when did you start believing it?" she asks.

I frown, thinking back.

"After their first split. Seeing how they were without each other. Reign was selfless and stupid, leaving Earth with Aunt Kara and Mama and that's how I started releasing that she did change. No one would do that if they didn't care." I say.

Maggie smiles at this and nods her head.

"You're right. Love makes you do crazy things. And you know why you started warming up to Reign?" She asks.

Well yeah, it wasn't that hard after seeing her dive into a Kryptonite explosion.

"Yes I realized that...she wasn't...the monster... I thought she was..."

Right...i get it now.

Maggie gives me a another dimpled smile and squeezes my hand in understanding.

"See? The reason you didn't take a liking to her as soon as the others did was because you didn't believe what they saw. You didn't know enough because you didn't see it yourself until later." She says.

"And you were a bit angry at them too for just trusting her after everything she'd done and you were the only one who didn't. But you knew that it was true..." She says.

"You just didn't want to believe it, because that would mean she's not the monster you wanted her to be. Wanted to hate for hurting you and your family." She adds.

"You knew that if you saw her as anything but a monster you wouldn't hate her because you are not that kind of person. You're a good person mija, and this is your way of protecting yourself and your mom." She finishes.

Well...shit.

She's right. She's totally right. How did I not see this before?

"I-I-..." I can't speak.

She pulls me in for a hug and I immediately start crying. I didn't realize how much I was holding in, what I was subconsciously doing. It all makes sense now.

"It's okay. Just because you don't hate him like you thought you would doesn't mean you're a bad person. It just means you have a good heart. There's nothing to be ashamed of." She says and rocks me slightly.

"You don't have to forgive him, but you don't have to hate him either. If his not the monster you thought he was then I don't think it's fair that you treat him as such." She says.

"Not for him but for you. It's not healthy to lie to yourself. I know this personally." She says softly rubbing my back.

I just cling to her. I know she's right but it hurts so much. For so long I've had many scenes play in my head where I find my father and stick it to him.

I never accounted for him to actually be remorseful and just as broken us by it. I never prepared for this and I don't know what to do.

"It hurts." I whisper.

"I know Mija, but it will get better. Maybe not right away but some day it will. All it takes is one step for it all to start moving forward." She says.

Again she's right but how do I take that first step.

"Talk to your moms, Mija."

Well...that answers that question.

She pulls back and looks and me with a smile.

"I get that it's hard, but don't push them away. They can help. We all can, trust me, this family has definitely had its fair share of daddy issues." She says and I smile at this because that's true.

"Okay so then what?" I ask.

"Well that's up to you. The ball is on your side of the court, what happens next depends on you now." She says.

"But I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I just...i don't think I can face him again. Not after what mom told me." I admit.

Because he's not what I expected. How do I deal with this now.

"Well if that's the case then why are you so hung up on it. You know they won't force you to see him again." She says.

I stay silent.

"You want to see him again don't you?" She says knowingly.

"I do. But...i don't. I just, I've just wanted closure for mom. She's carried this weight with her forever. I guess if me finally letting go of this grudge it might help her but I don't want to give him any other ideas of coming back." I say.

"Mija I think that ship has sailed. It's pretty clear everyone has moved on from this whole ordeal but you." She says honestly and ouch.

"Yes it sounds harsh but it is what it is. He regrets it yes, he acknowledges his mistake yes and he knows there's nothing he can do about it now other than to make at least one attempt at meeting his daughter." She adds.

"Your mom is over him, she's married and happy and yes it hurts seeing him after all these years because way back then he meant a lot to her. Losing that and then have it thrown back at you is not easy." She says.

I guess that makes sense.

"Look there's a lot about them a lot of us don't understand. We weren't there all those years ago just like he wasn't here for you and your mom. It goes both ways, Mija." She says.

I look down. I hate how she's so right about everything. Maybe I am being a little unfair but I can't help how I feel.

But I guess it's good to get an outside perspective. Not one that's kind of biased like Mom and Rei's. I don't know if Mama counts but I feel like maybe it should.

I nod at her and smiles pulling me in for another hug.

"Thanks Aunt Mags. That helped a lot. I can't say much has changed but I do have a bit of a clearer picture now. I guess I didn't really see it from that angle." I say.

"Anytime Little Arias. Family is important and this is obviously important to all of you. It's not going to be easy, I know what it's like, believe me." She says.

She moves and looks me in the eyes.

"What you feel is valid and I don't want you to feel bad about your emotions right now. We can't help how we feel but we can control how we act on them or not. You need closure and in my opinion, I think you should give him one more chance." She says.

"But-"

"Not like that, I mean talk to him. Really talk to him, maybe without so much negative thoughts and feelings that it completely blinds you, because that's what happened." She cuts me off.

I nod and she rubs my shoulder.

"You went in angry and in turn every thought through out that entire visit, every word and action was made out of that anger and that stopped you from seeing the bigger picture. I've been there." She says.

"Take some time to cool off and when you're ready, just try and give it another shot. I did with my Father. I didn't want to but your Mama managed to convince me and although it lead to a lot of pain it gave me closure and even though I was sad, I felt better." She adds.

"Look at what happened when your Mama, Reign and Little Danvers went to another earth and faced their pasts. They weren't prepared and a lot of feelings came to light and it helped them. Especially Reign." She says.

Yeah that's true. Reign does seem a lot happier and radiant than usual. I even hear her humming in the kitchen which she never used to do. Mom usually does but never Reign.

"Okay, I'll...I'll think about it." I say.

She gives me a proud dimpled smile and squeezes my shoulder.

"Good. I'm proud of you Little Arias, not many people would be this mature about these types of things." She says and stands up.

"Your Mom raised you right and I know she's very proud of you too. She understands your caution, she knows what it's like for an unknown past to suddenly appear." She says.

"Yeah, story of our lives." I respond and she laughs.

"Oh definitely. It's what makes us so special. You won't find this anywhere else that's for sure." She says and walks to the door.

"Now come on, we're about to start game night and I really want to kick your Mom's asses before I leave." She says with a smirk.

I smile and hop off the bed, walking to the door with her.

"You should team up with Rei. You gives basically have the same way of thinking." I suggest.

Aunt Mags and Reign totally kick as when solving a case, I wouldn't be surprised if they make a great team with board games too.

"You know what, that's a great idea because there's no way she's teaming up with Sam and that's just unfair, they're worse than the Danvers sisters." she says.

"I don't think anyone can be worse than Aunt Kara and Mama."

"True by the Arias twins come pretty damn close."

**Later.**

**Alex's POV.**

"It was nice having you around like old times again, you sure you don't want to move back?" I ask Maggie.

We're at the airport and she's going to go back to Gotham City. It was great having her here but I'm sad she's leaving. I'm gonna miss her.

"As lovely as that sounds, my life is in Gotham now. My heart still lies with National City though." She says with a chuckle.

I narrow my eyes at her.

"Hmm, I wouldn't be so sure about that. I think your heart is attached to something in Gotham. Or should I say _someone_." I say with a playful smirk.

Her eyes widen and a bright blush colors her cheeks. Ha! Gotcha!

"I don't know what you're talking about." She denies.

"Oh bullshit, I can see it on your face. Besides, I heard you and Reign talking about it in the labs the other day." I say.

She groans and covers her face with her hands. I laugh at her adorable reaction.

"Quite frankly I'm a little mad that my best friend didn't tell me about this little crush of hers but told Reign, how dare you. I'm _offended._ " I say.

I smack her arms and she winces with a laugh of her own.

" _Ow_! Hey! Okay first of all, not cool, eavesdropping on our conversations is rude. Second, I didn't tell anyone. Reign only knows because she actually visits me in Gotham. Apparently it's quite obvious to her." she says and hits me back.

I laugh and block her attacks easily.

"Come on, tell me! What's her name, what's she like, is she hot?" I ask.

We got some time to kill before she has to board her flight.

She blushes again and nods her head. Oh she's so cute!

"Yes, she's beautiful and funny. Badass too. She and Reign get along well. Her name is Kate." she says and her eyes light up with a dimpled smile.

Wait Kate? Kate...Kate...where in Gotham have I heard of a- oh! Wait!

"Kate? As in Kate Kane?" I ask.

She nods her head and avoids eye contact. Damn. Kate Kane. You know I don't know her but I've seen pictures and honestly I can see the appeal.

"Damn, Sawyer you really know how to pick 'em. What's the story there?" I ask.

"There is no story, we're just friends." She responds.

"Oh please, you're blushing like a school girl right now. How did you two meet anyway. Word on the street is she's a bit of a hermit. Very hard to come by." I say.

"Lee introduced us in a way. Her and Kate are buddies in business. They have quite a lot in common." Maggie says.

"That actually makes sense." I say.

Being women in the business world of men, not to mention not straight, of course they'd buddy up at some point. Infamous family drama and scandals, it would make sense for them to drift together.

"It was about a month after I had just moved to Gotham. I was working on a pretty big case and I was having a little trouble with evidence." She says.

"I finally got a good lead but in order to follow it I had to get into some very exclusive places. Lee said she had someone in Gotham who could hook me up with some access." She says.

Yeah that sounds like Lena.

"Lee said her contact would met in a bar somewhere isolated but public. A place where we wouldn't be easily seen or away from paparazzi." She laughs.

"Apparently this contact was a big name. I didn't know how big until she sat down next to me." She says and I see that smile creeping onto her face again.

"I was shocked." She adds.

"Well she is very pretty, I bet you just got lost in her eyes and wanted to run your hands through her gorgeous hair, trace her tattoos." I tease her.

She punches my arm but smiles nonetheless.

"Fuck you, okay, whatever." She giggles.

"Anyway, as blown away by her beauty as I was, I was there on business and remained professional." She says.

"Ah, I wonder how hard it must have been to contain your gay when sitting in the presence of that." I tease again and she shakes her head laughing.

"She said she'd give me what I needed if I helped her with an investigation of her own. Apparently she had heard some good things from Lee about me being a good detective...despite the fact that I had wrongfully arrested her once." She says and I nod.

"So I weighed it in and decided to take her deal. She gave me what I needed and as I worked my case and helped with her investigation we found that it was actually all linked." She says.

Oooooooh plot twist.

"Damn." I say.

"Yeah, it was crazy. Eventually we managed to get all the hard evidence we needed for both our problems. We put the culprit away for good. After that in kind of developed a reputation in the precinct." She says.

"From there on, if I needed an in I would ask her or if she wanted help with something like that again she would come to me. We worked together quite a few times but we weren't friends until later." She says then her eyes turn darker and I know what comes next.

I remember her telling me about her scars. She's proud of them for surviving what happened but it's still a little hard for her to relive it.

"Then when I was kidnapped during a raid that I told you about, apparently she was running her head trying to find me. When I woke up in the hospital she was there with Lee." She says softly.

Maggie told me that while we were dealing with the world killers back then she was kidnapped by some horrible people who wanted revenge on her for putting away their buddies.

They tortured her for information but she stayed strong enough for her team and a few friends to find her a few weeks later. She was out of commission for about two months after that before she could get back out on the field.

I felt guilty for not knowing about it and Lena said she wanted to tell us but Maggie made her promise not to.

She laughs a little.

"She called me stupid for charging in the raid and scaring her like I did. She admitted to caring about me and that it hurt when she saw me in the state that I was. We became great friends, started hanging out without needing it to relate to a case." She finishes.

"Wow. Sounds romantic." I say and she pushes me.

"Whatever Danvers, our story is just as cheezy." She says.

Yeah that's true. Although it didn't get the fairy tale happy ending, it was kind of cheezy.

"So how did Reign find out about your little crush?" I ask.

She chuckles and hides her face in her hands groaning in embarrassment.

"I called her to help with a case of mine and she showed up when Kate and I were hanging out. Kate teased me about knowing all the supers and Reign joined her. Rei has got to stop calling me small." she says and I immediately start laughing.

It's true, Reign does love calling Maggie all kinds of cutesty nicknames because of her height. I think at one point she called her a chihuahua, I lost it then and there.

"She pretty much ruined my badass reputation and now Kate won't stop teasing me about it! I've lost my street cred because of her." She says dramatically.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad."

"She calls me her little mouse because I'm cute, small and sneaky." She deadpans.

"Oh no it's much worse." I says and burst out laughing again.

"I'm sure Kate loves that."

"Way too much."

We both stop laughing and I turn to her.

"Okay so what's the deal then. Why haven't you asked her out yet?" I ask.

"Are you kidding, Kate is way out of my league! Like I'm known for my bravery when it comes to dating but this is Kate Kane we're talking about." She says.

"Besides, I don't want to ruin what we have now." She adds with a soft sad smile.

I move closer and throw my arm around her shoulders.

"First of all, she might be rich and shit but you're the one with first class contacts to whole other worlds, not to mention Reign and Supergirl, I'm pretty sure _you're_ out of _her_ league." I say.

"Second, I know what happened between us kind of messed with your confidence."

"Alex-"

"No I know. I know because it messed with mine as well, believe me." I say.

She sighs and nods.

"But that shouldn't change you. You're an amazing woman Mags. You're smart, funny, loyal and kind. Brave and a little reckless and that's what makes you, you." I say.

"Look if she cares for you as much as it seems, you telling her how you feel shouldn't change that, weather she feels the same way or not." I add.

"I know but...i just can't. I've tried dating other women but...i just don't feel with them what I feel when I'm with her and I don't want to lose that." She says.

"I just don't want to get hurt again." She adds softly.

I sigh and hold her tighter, she leans into me.

"I know. Before I got with Sam I was afraid of that too." I say and she shifts to look at me.

"Oh yes, even after she told me how she felt." I say.

"I was so terrified. I knew that if we did get together and then it not work out, so much would change. She was afraid of that too and even more, Ruby was going to be in the middle of it." I say.

"For Ruby's sake, we both kept what we felt to ourselves and for our own hearts as well. We knew that if we did there was a chance we could lose what we had but you know what?" I say.

"We took the risk anyway and do you know why?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Because there was a chance it would be the best thing we've ever done." I say.

She frowns and then she gets it, her eyes shining with hope.

"We knew that if she took the chance and it worked out, we would have wanted we've always wanted and more. So we took it, and here we are." I say.

I move and turn her to fully face me.

"So yes, telling her how you feel might change things for the worst, but it can also change things for the better. You won't know unless you try." I say.

She looks at me with vulnerable eyes, a small pout on her lips that's she gets.

"So go and shoot your shot. You're a pretty good shot so I think you'll hit your target." I say and smile.

She breaks into one of her own and laughs a little, nodding her head. Atta girl.

"Alright, alright I'll...I'll go for it." She says and I high five her.

"There you go and hey, don't try and hide something like this from me again. I will find you and I will knock you two sizes down." I playfully threaten and she laughs.

"Thanks Alex. I needed that." She says.

"No problem Mags." I say.

The intercom of the airport goes off speaking about a Gotham flight.

"That's my cue." Maggie says and stands up.

I stand up with her. We hug it out before she gathers her things.

"And hey, I know you've been going through a ruff one with Little Arias as well but don't worry. The kid's going to be fine." She says to me.

I smile. I know she went to talk to Ruby today. It was nice of her and I am so grateful because Ruby came out her room looking better and even her smile is brighter than it usually was.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way." I say.

"Anything for family." She says

"Have a safe flight and text me when you get home so I know you're not dead." I say and she laughs with one final salute.

"See you around Danvers."

**Later.**

I walk through my front door and lock it behind me. The house is quiet since it's a little late. I toss the keys in the bowl on the counter and take off my jacket.

I hang it up and slip off my shoes as well. If I'm going to walk around and Riley is sleeping I don't want to wake her up.

I walk into the kitchen turn on the kettle. I'm still a little awake so maybe a nice cup of tea will help me.

While that's on I make my way upstairs. I pass Reign's rooms first and see that's she's not there. She's probably out on patrol.

I walk to Ruby's room and see she's fast asleep, usual starfish position, head phones hanging off the bed by the cord, music still playing softly.

I tip toe in and take her phone, turning the music off before putting it on charge. I lean down and kiss her on the cheek. She shifts a little but does not wake up.

I quietly slip out the room and make my way over to Riley's. As I suspected, she's also fast asleep, a gentle snore coming sounds, clinging to her favorite teddy bear.

I reach out and gently caress her face and hair. She's growing up fast. Already she's rolling over on her own and yesterday we found out she can sit on her own as well.

She's taken to crawling small distances as well before ultimately just laying down and giggling.

Pretty soon she will start practicing how to balance on her own two feet and then taking her first steps.

As for talking, her words are mostly mumbles and noises. Trying to mimicking what the rest of us are saying but I do sometimes hear a something akin to a clear letter like an _'M'_ and or a simple _'Da'_.

Lena jokes that Riley might say _'Dada'_ instead of _'Mama'_ because Maggie is always calling me Danvers so she might pick up on that instead.

I lean down and kiss her head softly. Like her sister she shifts a bit but stays sleeping soundly.

I slowly make my way out the door and then turn to my own room. I hear sound of water running so Sam's probably in the bathroom doing her nightly routine.

I walk in to our bathroom and she's busy removing her make up. I smile at her from the door. Even without make up she's so beautiful.

She glances at me and smiles.

"Hey gorgeous." I say and walk up behind her as she cleans her face.

I wrap my arms around her, holding her close.

"Hey. Everything good?" she asks.

"Yeah, everything is perfect. Ready for bed?" I ask.

She nods and turns in my arms. I lean up and kiss her on the lips. She giggles and runs her hands through my short hair, scratching lightly over my shaved sides.

We kiss again before moving back to the room. Her phone rings as she gets in.

"Oh, it's Lena." She says and answers.

While she's on the phone I walk back downstairs to finish make my tea.

As I'm making it a hear the flutter of a cape and the gentle thump of boots.

I turn to see Reign fly in through the window. Closing it as she phases out her suit and pulls off the belt, dropping it on the counter.

"Want one?" I ask holding up my cup.

"No thank you." She says with a smile.

"Fine. Don't drink my tea then." I say playfully and pout.

She chuckles then sits down on the bar stool.

"So when were you going to tell me about Kate?" I ask looking over my steaming cup.

She smiles and tilts her head.

"Who's Kate?" she says with a smirk.

I grab the dish cloth and throw it at her. She catches it easily and laughs.

"Don't even! I can't believe you and Maggie never told me. You both suck do you know that." I say.

"Maggie never told anyone about Kate, not even Lena. I know because I can see they like each other. I've been trying to them together for a while now. They're as stubborn as you and Samantha." She says.

"Probably. I spoke to her about it. She said she's going to give it a shot and tell Kate how she feels." I say.

Reign's entire expression brightens and it looks beautiful.

"Really? Yes! Geez these two have been dancing around each other for years, finally!" She says excitedly and I giggle. It's adorable.

"What did you say to her anyway?" she asks.

"Well, I just told her about me and Sam. How scared we both were but decided to go for it anyway." I say.

"You mean when Samantha accidentally confessed her love for you and you kissed her to shut her up." she says with a smirk leaning on the table.

"Yes." I respond.

She smiles and looks down, running a hand through her hair, pulling out her ponytail and ruffling it a bit.

Beautiful.

"You know you two were a huge pain before you got together. Samantha's thoughts were always jambled around you. She literally couldn't think straight." she says with a laugh.

"Still can't, actually." She adds.

"Well I'm glad I still have that effect on her." I say blushing.

"I don't think you'll ever lose that effect on her. She's absolutely head over heels and I can understand why." she says.

I blush harder, hiding behind my cup and looking down at its contents. Reign cannot be looking at me like that it's not fair!

Be still my heart! Enhance your calm, whosha.

"Well, Hopefully Maggie doesn't chicken out or wait too long. She deserves to be happy." I say.

"She does and I have a good feeling about this Kate Kane. She's a good match for her. Sure she has her fair share of secrets and baggage but I think she's good for Maggie." she says.

I nod, still blushing brightly, everytime I glance up at her she's looking at me in this way that reminds me of Sam. So genuine and deep, real and glossy.

It makes my heart jump.

"Yeah, I told her to take the leap like I did, life's to short to wait for the right moment. Sometimes you have to make your own luck." I say.

She smiles at me and nods.

"Yes that does seem to be a pattern with this family. Worst timing but the best outcomes." She says.

"Yes, sometimes all it takes is life smacking you in the face to realize whats right in front of you." I quip.

I turn and put my cup in the sink before turning back to her.

"But I've also realized that it's all worth it in the end. Sure there are going to be complications but sometimes that's what makes the journey all that more exciting." She says.

"Finally decided to go for what it is that you were talking about the other day on the roof?" I ask.

She bites her lip and I don't know if it's just me but I could have sworn I saw her eyes rake down my body, red irises so intense that sets my nerves alight.

"Yes, I just might."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's got a crush! Alex's got a crush! Reign's got a crush! Everybody got a crush! Love is the air! Also pain. Pain is in the air.
> 
> So Ruby might give o daddy another chance and Maggie might ask Kate out, who knows. I don't.
> 
> Reign looks like she about to risk it all but we all know she's a bit of a chicken shit.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Delano. Kara and Sam talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! With a new chapter I hope helps wrap up 'Baby Daddy' storyline.
> 
> I know some of you don't like Delano, that's fine and I know some of you get where I'm coming from. This whole baby daddy story line is based off something similar to what I had gone through.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 22.

**A week later.**

**Sam's POV.**

"What do you think they're talking about?" I ask my wife and twin.

"I don't know but Ruby doesn't look like she wants to punch him anymore." Alex says.

"I could listen in-" Reign begins.

"No! No eavesdropping." I say pointing at her and she just shrugs nonchalantly.

We are all at home. Ruby had decided to talk to her father one more time, this time to actually listen to what he has to say. Apparently Maggie's talk really helped her.

She and Delano are out in the back yard sitting on the patio talking. Pancake is running around with his little squeaker toy that scares him everytime it makes a sound but he's curious and probably likes the adrenaline shock of it.

Alex, Reign and myself are in the living room watching through the large sliding doors but they don't know that.

Well, Alex and myself are, Reign is sitting on the floor with Riley, helping her balance on her two little feet so she can learn how to walk.

Explaining why Reign was here was interesting. She had thankfully phased into her suit fast when Delano arrived.

We had said that like Supergirl, Reign was a family friend and she would sometimes watch over the girls.

Delano thankfully bought it but I think that's mostly because he was star struck to see Reign up close again.

Ruby was right, it is like seeing Winn in James's body.

Riley one the other hand is having the time of her life playing with her favorite toy(Reign) while her mamas stress themselves out.

Okay maybe it's just me. Alex doesn't seem too phased about all this.

Me on the other hand is having a mental break down. 

"Babe, relax, they're fine I'm sure. Ruby just needed time to think and she did, look at them. See, they're just talking, she's even smiling a little. That's a good sign." Alex says taking my hands and kissing them.

I feel a calming wave move through my mind and body and I know that was Reign. She knows how to calm me down just like Alex. Having the two of them with me does help.

Even if I am still freaking out a bit.

Ruby didn't react well at all the first time and although Lano is not a part of my life anymore, our history still has a place in my heart.

When I spoke to him about the necklace he told me everything. It hurts, and it does give me some peace of mind to know that he did look for me. I spent years drowning in the pain of the fact that he didn't want me and Ruby.

Now I know he did but it's a little too late for that.

At least we both moved on from it. I'm also grateful that he reached out. It's closure I never knew I needed.

I just hope Ruby can get it too.

"Hey! Look, she's standing!" Reign says with excitement and pride.

I look down to see Riley standing on wobbly little legs, hand clinging to Reign's own as she tries to hold herself up, a big smile on her face, little baby teeth barely showing from under her gums.

Oh my precious angel! She's standing.

"Alex..." I whisper as tears well up in my eyes.

She's standing! I can't believe it! She giggles and wobbles more before losing her balance, Reign catching her before she falls.

Reign picks her up and kisses her cheek, tears also in her eyes.

"I so got that on video, but just barely." Alex says next to me.

Reign gets up and walks over to us. I immediately take my baby girl in my arms and repeatedly kiss her cheeks.

"I'm so proud of you! You're growing up way to fast Ry, stop it." I say and she just giggles, giving me a toothless smile.

"Oh man she's going to be walking soon, I'm not ready. We're going to be running around twenty four seven with this one. She's already way too active." Alex says and pokes her tummy making Riley squeal with happiness.

"And that's not even talking about her powers she will eventually get." Reign points out.

"Oh the powers. Geez we're going to have our hands full with you huh, baby girl." I say.

That's a bit of a scary thought. At least when Ruby got her powers it was relatively easy for her to learn how to control them because she understood them.

With Riley that's going to be a whole different ball game because we're going to have to start from scratch.

Worse part about that is neither myself, Kara or Reign had experienced Kryptonian infancy here on Earth. We all were old enough to understand it when we landed.

I don't really count but that's not the point.

Maybe Clark can help us with that?

"Oh, fire alarm, that's my cue." Reign says looking out the window.

"Okay, be careful please." I say and she rolls her eyes playfully.

"I'll be fine, I promise." She says before tickling Riley's tummy and taking off through the window.

Riley squeals and claps happily, I smile. She loves when Reign uses her powers. Especially when she floats around with her around the house. It excites her and when she's restless it calms her.

I look back outside and I see Ruby and her father looking up at the sky, probably saw Reign take off as well.

"Do you think this will really work out. I mean, with Ruby and Lano?" I ask Alex.

She smiles at me and takes my free hand in hers.

"Babe, I know it's going to be alright." She says.

I feel a lot better because she's so confident in what she's saying and usually she's right so I trust her.

"What do you think is going to happen after this? Will they want to see each other again? Like have those weekend things together? Holidays?" I ask

I mean it's not impossible right? There are many cases like that. I know quite a few people at work who have that. Their kid going to spend weekends and holidays by their other parent after a divorce or something like that.

"Well that's really up to them. Of course they'll need your blessing if that is what they want, though I doubt it would be immediate. I think Ruby needs some more time to adjust. Think about if she really wants him in her life or not." Alex says thoughtfully.

I guess that makes sense. Though, I don't really know how I feel about that. I've kind of forgiven Lano but I'm still hurting despite it. You can't just let something like that go.

I am working on it though.

"I will admit that I am a little worried about what this might do to her but she's a strong and smart girl just like her mom so I know she's going to be just fine no matter what." she says to me with a charming smile.

This gets me to smile and I lean down to kiss her. She returns it and I start chuckling when Riley squirms between us.

She's always getting caught in the middle.

Alex then gives me a sly smile.

"So, our Anniversary is tomorrow..." She says trailing off.

I immediately break into a smile of my own and blush. I feel giddy at the thought. Tomorrow we will be married for four years.

"And I know you're not one for huge over the top gestures so I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going on a totally fun and not at all cheezy date with me." She says with a goofy grin.

"Well, Mrs Danvers, I would love to do that. I can even convince Reign to babysit this time." I say and pull her closer.

She giggles and we share a few kisses, Riley just mumbling in my arms.

"Oh she's just going to love that isn't she. You think she's ready for that?" she asks me.

"I do, but maybe we should ask Kara and Lee to help, just in case. Reign can get overwhelmed sometimes." I say.

We move back to the living room and sit down on the couch, Riley now in Alex's lap, her thumb in Riley's mouth as she looks at us with big innocent eyes.

"So since I planned our Anniversary last time, you're taking charge this year. Obviously you've already got everything planned if I know you. Are you going to tell me what it is?" I ask her.

"Not a chance, but like I said, nothing fancy and over the top. You hate that stuff, you cringe everytime you watch those weird shows on T.V." She answers.

Of course she won't tell me. And she's totally right. I hate over the top gestures, I love the little things and she knows this.

It's more intimate in my opinion. Even the way she proposed to me wasn't a grand gesture.

It was sweet and gentle. I cried. A lot. Some much so that even Reign couldn't handle it and tried to burrow deeper into our mind.

We weren't split yet back then.

It was surprising too that Alex had been the one to propose. Honestly I thought I would be the one to pop the question considering what happened last time she got engaged.

I mean it's not a totally weird thing to consider. What she and Maggie had was real, they were engaged, I wouldn't have been surprised if Alex was afraid to propose again after that fall out but as always, she surprised me.

"And don't worry about the girls. I actually did speak to Lee and Kara about it, they said they'd be happy to watch Riley if Reign wasn't up to it and Ruby's got a lot going on and needs a night to relax." She says.

"She'll either spend the night with Jamie or Reign. Maybe both. They do have a good time when they hang out with Rei, I wouldn't be surprised." I say.

"We'll confirm tomorrow but like I said, don't worry. Tomorrow is going to be all about us. Just you and me." She says and leans in.

I meet her half way in a sweet kiss, Riley giggling. I smile into it and Alex chuckles. I lay my forehead against hers.

"i love you." I whisper.

"i love you too." She whispers back.

"Only two?" I say with a playful pout.

She rolls her eyes and kisses me again.

"I love your more." She says and I giggle this time.

"I love you most." I challenge.

"I love you mostest." She fires back and after a moment we both break out into laughter.

"I can't believe you stole Kara's line. I'm so going to tell her." I say.

Kara always says that. Especially to Lena and she's so extra about it too.

"Don't you dare, she will not let me live it down if you do. She's already got enough blackmail on me, don't give her more ammo." She says.

"Aww but where's the fun in that. I'm sure Eliza would love it."i tease and she smacks my arms lightly.

I gasp dramatically and look down at Riley.

"Did you see that Ry, your Mama is a meanie." I say and she just smiles, her limbs moving around frantically.

She's just so cute and active. Oh she's just going to be a ball of unstoppable energy when she learns how to walk.

I hear foot steps and look up to see Delano and Ruby making their way back inside.

They're both smiling a little which is a good sign. They look up and I can tell that although things are rough and raw, a little too soon, they're relatively okay.

"Hey, everything good?" I ask them.

They both nod and glance at each other with a grin.

"Yeah, we're good." They say in unison.

Oh God.

Alex is laughing silently here next to me.

Delano shifts and looks at his watch.

"I uh, I think it's time for me to go but uh, thank you all for inviting me over and giving me this chance. I am forever grateful." he says.

"No problem man, it was nice seeing you again." Alex says with a nod.

He looks at Ruby, gently squeezing her shoulder before making his way to the front door. I stand up and follow him.

"I'll walk you out." I say.

He nods and I glance behind me. Both Ruby and Alex look at me with understanding expressions and encouraging thumbs up.

I take a deep breath and step out with him, closing the door behind us. We start walking to his car.

"Thank you again, Sam, for allowing me to see her. I know how hard this must be for you." he says softly.

"It's okay, we all needed this, I think. I had no idea how she felt but I'm glad it all worked out in the end." I say as we stop at his car.

He fiddles with his key for a moment, head bowed.

"Yeah. She's a lot like you. She's tough, and she's smart, very passionate about what she loves and definitely out spoken." he says with a smile.

"Yes, she gets her big mouth from me that's for sure." I chuckle because it's so true.

"I know you know this but you did a good job with her and I know what I have to say doesn't mean anything anymore but...I'm proud of you and I'm happy you got everything you've ever wanted." he says genuinely.

I feel my heart pull a bit at the tiny bit of sadness in his eyes. I know he's happy for me and it's obvious we both moved on but you can't erase what we had before. It still hurts seeing him in any kind of pain.

"Lano..."

He shakes his head and I see him try to hide his tears.

"You were always the strongest out of the two of us and I'm so happy she has you and that you have her. You have done a better job than I would have and I know that's not an excuse for me leaving you and I should have been there regardless." he says, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sam." he whispers.

I walk forward and pull him into my arms. He clings lightly to me, his strong body trembling with silent sobs.

He's always been a silent crier. He didn't like when people saw him cry, especially at home when his parents were around.

I remember the days and nights I would hold him when he had a particularly hard time, fighting with his father, his mother ignoring him and those times his older brother and younger sister were not there to help him through it.

He would sneak into my room for comfort and I would hold him like this.

"It's okay, it's okay. You'll be okay. We'll be okay." I says to him and I feel myself also crying.

Years of pent up emotion on both ends finally coming to head and I can feel the weight being lifted off me as the tears run down my face.

I feel that part of my heart mending and I only hope the same goes for him as well.

I pull back and look him in his eyes. Eyes that I remember when he was young and full of life, that changed so much after his brother's death.

I see that radiant shine again.

"I forgive you okay, Lano, I forgive you. I don't hate you." I tell him.

He gives me a small wet teary smile and laughs a little.

"Thank you. Hopefully someday I will forgive myself." he says.

I hug him again. I know he needs it.

Once we pull back and wipe our tears, laughing together, just happy to put that all behind us, he steps back.

"So...what happens now?" I ask him.

He looks at the ground for a moment before looking up again and answering.

"I know this is hard for her and I am forever grateful she gave me a chance to talk. I-I do want to see her more, get to know her but I feel she's had just about enough of me." he says softly.

"Lano..."

"It's okay, I get it. I don't blame her. But, I am a man of my word. I said once I met her I will be out of your hair." he says and opens his car door, ready to leave.

He turns to me.

"You look great, Sam. Happy looks good on you and I can tell you love your wife dearly. She's a lucky woman." he says.

I smile at the thought of Alex.

"No, I'm the lucky one." I respond and he smiles as well.

"You look good as well, Lano. Your girlfriend is a lucky woman as well. Despite your many irritating habits, you're a catch." I tease and he laughs.

"Yeah that's true, it's still a wonder why she's with me but, I'm happy she's able to look past them. I love her." he says with a fond expression on his face.

"You plan on tying the knot?" I ask.

He smiles and pulls out a small box from the cubby in the car. He opens it to show me. Wow it's beautiful.

"Soon." he says when I give it back.

"You better. Might as well get it on lock now before she realizes you're a huge pain in the ass." I say playfully and he laughs as well.

"Ah, it's good to see some things never change. You just love roasting me don't you." he says.

"Always." I respond and he smiles that charming smile I know well.

"Goodbye Sam." he says softly.

"Goodbye Lano." I say and he gets into his car.

I wave him off as he pulls out the driveway and disappears down the street. I turn with a content smile and walk back to the house.

As soon as I enter I hear laughter. I walk into the living room to see Ruby and Alex sitting on the floor, Riley and Pancake between them.

Pancake is rolling around, barking happily while Riley watches giggling at the silly puppy. Ruby is recording the whole thing while Alex laughs.

It's a beautiful sight, almost perfect. There's just on thing missing...

I hear the flutter of a cape near the window.

"Hey, I'm back. What did I- _Whoa_!" Reign exclaims as she flies in and trips over the couch near it, obviously miscalculating her landing.

She ends up hitting the ground near the others tangled in her cape. This makes Riley and Alex laugh harder. Pancake runs over and starts licking her face, making her whine.

Now it's perfect.

**Later.**

"Hey."

I look up from my spot on the ledge over looking the city. Kara floats down next to me.

"Been a while I've seen you here." She says.

I smile and look back at the pretty lights shining against the black night sky.

"I know, it's just like I remember. Only brighter." I say.

"I forgot how peaceful it is to do this. I missed it and well, with everything that's happened, I needed a breather and decided to come here." I add.

 ** _'Like taking a trip down memory lane. Sitting here and watching over everyone.'_** Reign says.

 _'It seems so long ago.'_ I say.

 ** _'In retrospect it is but that's usually because everything has been happening so fast that it feels like the years just keep coming and are not stopping.'_** she says.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. After the high speed journey we've had, it's nice to slow down a little. Just pause and take everything in." Kara says.

So that's what we do. For next half and hour Kara and I just sit here in silence listening to the city like we used to.

Reign's presence keeps me grounded, so I don't drift too deep into my thoughts after today.

It was nice seeing Ruby and Delano talk, even though I have no idea what it is they were talking about. It's not really my business, as curious as I am, I won't pry.

"Is she okay?" Kara says.

I frown and look at her in question.

 ** _'She means Ruby. I might have let slip that she was seeing Delano today while we were on a call.'_** Reign says.

Ooh, that makes.

"She's alright I guess. She was smiling and she doesn't seem to be angry anymore." I answer.

Everyone knows how upset Ruby was. She pretty much isolated herself from the family the last two weeks. Sometimes she was a little snappy at us but immediately apologized and went to be alone.

Winn was the only one she really talked to during those two weeks. I suppose him kinda knowing what it's like to have a _'deadbeat'_ parent show up out of nowhere after abandoning their kid.

I am so grateful for him. J'onn and James as well. Growing up she never had any healthy male role figures around.

So having them around her has helped show her what a good man is. I was afraid she might not really understand that and end up with one of those really bad boyfriends when she gets older.

An irrational but totally legit fear for a single mother okay, don't judge me.

But the guys have been great. James and Winn are like her big brothers even though she calls them uncle and J'onn is like a father to her. And to me.

She even calls him Papa J'onn. Something she picked up from Winn who calls him Papa Bear.

J'onn rolls his eyes but I know he's fond of the names. Especially because the rest of us refer to him and Space Dad.

"That's good, what about you? Are you okay? I know this couldn't have been easy." Kara asks.

I think about it for a moment. She's right, it wasn't easy but you know what, I'm okay.

"I'm good. As much as it hurt seeing Lano after so long, I'm glad I did. I feel...lighter. Like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I had no idea I was carrying that around with me until it was gone." I admit.

 ** _'I'm proud of you Sam.'_** Reign says and I smile at the warmth that spreads through me.

 _'Thanks Rei. I'm sorry if i made you worry these last few weeks. I know me stressing out about Lano and Ruby must have been hell for you.'_ I say.

 ** _'No worries. I am just happy that you are okay. I am glad you and Delano managed to work through this. You felt a deep pain after losing him.'_** she says.

"That's good to hear. I was worried about you. Lena too. She told me how you used to shut down when he was mentioned." Kara says.

"I did. Lano was a very sore subject for me, especially after Ruby was born. I was so happy but so sad. I had the greatest gift lay sleeping in my arms and no one to share her with." I say and I can feel the tears forming.

Even after all these years...it still hurts just a bit.

Kara shifts and pulls me in for a hug. I cling to her a little and I feel Reign's comfort around my heart as well.

"Hey, it's alright. It all worked out in the end though. You have a loving wife who will share in the rest of those beautiful moments with you." She says.

"Not mention an adorable baby girl. Everything you wanted back then, you can have now with Alex." She adds.

 ** _'Little El is right Samantha. She will be there for everything, just as you've always wanted, as I've always envisioned for you.'_** Reign says and I smile.

 ** _'Alexandra is your forever end.'_** She adds and this time the tears start falling. Happy tears.

"Thank you." I say.

Both Kara and Reign respond.

"You're welcome."  
**_'You're welcome.'_**

We sit and talk a little while longer. I spend most of that time watching Alex, Ruby, Riley and Pancake.

They're all in the living room watching Happy Feet. Riley absolutely loves this movie and honestly same. It's got everything.

"Hey before I forget, I don't know if you know but tomorrow is mine and Alex's anniversary." I start.

"Oh yeah! I know, Lee told me that you wanted us to help Reign watch over the girls for the night?" she asks.

"Yeah, Reign's still not comfortable being alone with Riley." I say.

I can feel Reign's sheepish blush. I knows she's still adjusting. She might be comfortable with Riley but being alone with her still makes her nervous.

"Yeah no problem. We love spending time with them! It would actually be good for me and Lena too." She says and starts blushing hard with her eyes sparkling.

She looks down at her hands, fiddling with the ends of her cape.

"We've been talking about having a baby these last few days." She says.

Oh my God! For real!

"Wait really? You and Lena want to have a baby. I mean duh, you've mentioned it before but I didn't think you meant now." I say.

Reign is going nuts in my head. I can feel her excitement bouncing off the walls. I'm pretty sure I heard her squeal as well. This dork.

Kara covers her face and I know she's got a huge ass smile on her face, probably hurting her cheeks but doesn't.

"Oh my God does Alex know?" I asks.

"No! No! No Alex cannot know, not yet at least." Kara says waving her hands and shaking her head with wide eyes.

"Besides we don't know if we want one now. Like I said we've just been talking about it." She adds.

"But you do want one now don't you." I ask knowingly.

"Rao, Yes!" Kara breaths out wistfully.

"But...Lena's been having some reservations about having one too soon and I know she's scared about the baby growing up in our world. It's not exactly kid friendly and baby proof." She says.

 ** _'She's correct. We all felt the same way when Riley was found. We still have that fear.'_** Reign says.

True. I do worry about how my little girl will turn out growing up in all of this. I mean we are not your average family.

Just in our house we have two and a half Kryptonians and a secret agent working for a black ops government organization that deal with dangerous threats of an intergalactic spectrum.

"Yeah, I guess I can see where she's coming from but hey we're making it work. Sure Riley won't have a...completely ordinary life as she grows but then again she's not an ordinary kid." I tell her.

"And if you and Lena have one of your own, she's not going to be an ordinary kid either because let's be real, _Luthor El Danvers_ , that's a dangerous combination and that's not even mentioning the fact that she'll be part Kryptonian." I say.

 ** _'A Super Luthor El Danvers.'_** Reign says giggling.

 _'That alone should scare us.'_ I say back and she laughs harder.

Kara groans and hides her face.

"Rao I can already see it. I've been seeing it since we found Riley. I imagine having our own little superpowered baby girl running around with Lena's eyes and her hair and her gorgeous mind." she mumbles in her hands.

I chuckle. I know that struggle well. Though I was the one who was sceptical and a little scared. Alex was ready. Me? Not so much. And then when I was, the universe was like:

_'Great! Here, we got one ready for you, have a nice day and happy parenting!'_

I'm not even kidding. Not even a week after I told Alex I was ready and that we could adopt we get that call from Argo.

It just all felt so fast and so soon even when I knew I was ready. Seeing Riley hit me full force because the idea of a baby is scary in itself. Having a real one in your arms puts a different kind of panic in your system.

But once you look into those beautiful, innocent eyes...you'll take whatever the world throws at you to make sure that smile never leaves their face.

"Yeah, it's hard. Especially when you start seeing it all around you because that's literally all you start seeing. It must have been killing you everytime you saw Lena with Riley." I say.

Kara groans again.

"It's like my heart stops and kick starts a thousand times faster and it's like a vision. When I see her with Riley, all I'm seeing is her and a miniature version of herself." She says and she looks like she's lost in that same vision now.

 ** _'She's got it bad. Like not even baby fever. This is baby freaking inferno. Like she might spontaneously combust if she doesn't have a little El of her own crawling across their hardwood floors.'_** Reign comments.

 _'I know right. And I kind of understand. For so long she must have wanted a child. Another Kryptonian around. Someone to pass on her heritage, her culture and her knowledge onto. So that the memory of Krypton lives on.'_ I say.

It couldn't have been easy thinking she was the last of her kind. Having to wake up everyday fearing that all of that would disappear and die with her.

Like sure she had Clark but even if he is Kryptonian, at heart he is human. Just like me. I may be Kryptonian but at heart I am human. There's no changing that.

"Hey, don't worry about okay. Look I know Lee. She loves kids and I know she's always wanted one of her own but she's always been scared of having one. And it's not hard to understand why." I say.

She nods.

"I know. She always says that if we were to have kids, she would give them everything she always wanted when she was with the Luthors. Love and warmth. Be the exact opposite Lillian." Kara says.

I nod.

"But she still fears she might end up just like her even if she knows she won't." I finish her thought.

This is not something unknown. I've known Lena for a long time and I see that fear inside her. During the course of our friendship I had seen her struggle with that turmoil.

Always thinking: _'What would Lillian do'_ and then do the exact opposite.

It was ridiculous thinking but it worked and shaped who she is. She works so hard to not be the Luthor everyone says she is and sometimes I wish she didn't care so much what the world thinks.

 ** _'Lena is a little damaged just like the rest of us. But we're not broken. Dented maybe but not broken.'_** Reign says.

Preach.

"I just wish she could see what I see. See how much her eyes light up when she holds Riley, when she sees little kids laughing and playing in the park." she says and her eyes start watering.

"She wants a little family of her own and I can give her that. I can give her that, Sam. But I need her to tell me she wants it. I need her to come to me and say, _Let's have a baby_." She says and the tears start falling.

I pull her in for a comforting hug.

"It will be okay Kara. I know it will because I know Lena feels the same way and you know what, I think after tomorrow she might just say those words." I say.

 ** _'Agreed.'_** Reign says, catching my drift.

"Thank you, I needed someone to listen." Kara says once she composes herself.

"No problem. I am curious as to why you don't want Alex to know." I tell her.

I mean it's weird, right? She tells Alex everything.

"I love Alex but she can be a little overbearing and pushy sometimes. Not to mention she's horrible at keeping secrets like this." she says.

That's...true, actually. When Alex is excited about something she goes bonkers.

"So I don't want to say anything until Lena and have I come to a solid decision." She adds.

"That's fair. And when that decision is made, how do you plan on having said baby?" I ask.

There are a few ways so I'm curious as to how they're going to do this.

"Well, since we both lead quite stressful and hectic lives I'm thinking going the _Genesis Chamber_ route." She says and then smiles.

"As much as I would love to see Lena waddle around adorably with a pregnant belly, I know that would be the better, safer option." She says.

 ** _'Makes sense. Though we're going to have to rebuild and reprogram one. The ones we currently have only work with Kryptonian DNA.'_** Reign says, already running the numbers.

 _'Wait really?'_ I ask.

 ** _'Yes, apparently it was to keep the bloodlines pure. We were a very...closed minded and proud people at the time it was created and it never really changed.'_** Reign answers.

Wow, okay. But wait...

 _'What about us. We're made from different DNA.'_ I say.

 ** _'The Genesis Chamber we were created in was a specially designed one. It's usually what they used in labs for experimental purposes. Testing and combining different elements and things.'_** she says.

Huh. Well how about that. Also, that's a scary thought.

 _'What about the one we found Riley in, can't we use that one?'_ I ask.

 ** _'I destroyed it.'_** Reign deadpans.

...

_'You destroyed it?'_

**_'I destroyed it.'_ **

...

 _'Why?'_ just why?

 ** _'Because it was made and used by the World Killer Cult. Who knows what modifications they made to it. I knew that something like this would come up eventually and I couldn't risk it.'_** she says.

I can feel the vulnerability in her.

 ** _'I love Riley, and I am grateful it brought her to us. I know she won't turn out like I did but...i just...it was the same Chamber I was made in and I will not risk another one like me being made.'_** she says strongly.

Okay, I get it. I understand her paranoia and you know what she's right. Who knows what they did to that chamber.

We were just lucky enough to find Riley before the full process of turning her was completely so she's just a normal Kryptonian baby with a little extra something.

We don't know if the World killer Program was built into the Chamber so it's a good thing Reign destroyed it.

"Okay, so you're going to Argo if she says yes?" I ask Kara after mine and Reign's chat.

"Well yes that would be ideal but..." She trails off.

But what?

"I don't want our child to be a peace treaty or one of our usual _'bringing together of houses'_ political things." She says.

Oh...yeah no that's....yeah.

"I just want her to be our daughter. Our little baby. I don't want her to be tainted with all of that." She adds.

"Okay yeah that makes sense." I say.

"Okay, so if you're not going to go to Argo, and by extention, Alura and the Council, who's going to do it? None of us here on Earth know how to work with such technology, not even Lena." I say.

She looks me in the eye.

"I want Reign to do it."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sam forgives Delano and Kara wants Reign to help her and Lena have a baby...huh. Okay then.
> 
> I hope this was a satisfactory conclusion to baby daddy. Like I said, this is based off my thoughts and emotions to a similar situation. I too was angry but eventually saw the bigger picture.
> 
> Next chapter...Danvarias anniversary...that should be fun. *evil laugh* ;)
> 
> -Sway.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danvarias Anniversary Date Night. It's cute, adorable and Reign is scarred for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone welcome back to this...thing. I know the last few chapters have been a bit on the tear your soul apart scale what with me bringing in Ruby's father and having her tear him a new one while also crying her little eyes out.
> 
> So this chapter is going to be fun. And there is Smut, if that's not your thing, Skip Sam's part which leads right to the end.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 23

**The next day.**

**Alex's POV.**

"Okay you sure you're okay with this?"

"Samantha, I will be fine. Do not worry, Little El and Lena will be here with me and I have Ruby and Jamie if I get overwhelmed."

"Okay but if you feel like it's too much-"

"Samantha-"

"It's okay if you don't-"

"I swear to Rao, I will not return home if you do not leave and go have fun with your wife!"

They've been going back and forth for the last ten minutes. It's hilarious. I'm trying not to laugh, I know Sam is a little nervous for Reign but I'm sure our little munchkin will be just fine in Reign's care.

I walk up to my wife and put my hands on her tense shoulders.

"Babe, I don't think freaking out is helping Rei's nerves either. They'll be fine." I say softly while winking at Reign who nods gratefully.

"Yeah Mrs A, we got this." Jamie says next to Ruby on the floor in front of the T.V here in Rei's apartment, Pancake snuggled up in Jamie's lap.

"Jay's right Mom, don't worry. Just go have fun. Lord knows you need it." Ruby says.

As if to say she agrees, Riley throws her hands in the air and squeals her own opinion with an almost toothless smile there in Reign's arms.

"See, even Riley knows." I tease and that gets my wife to laugh, poking Riley in her belly making her hide her face in Reign's neck, smile never leaving her face.

Aww, it's still so cute to see how Rei and Ry have bonded since the first time. It's amazing. Especially when Reign turns out to be the biggest baby hog of all of us.

She says it's to make up for lost time but we all know that's bullshit. This will definitely bring her and the girls a lot closer though so that's fun.

"Knock Knock! We have arrive- _why_ are you two still here? Go! shoo!" Kara says as she bursts through the door dramatically, Lena behind her.

She sees us and glares while Lena tries not to laugh.

"Okay, okay! We're going I get it." Sam says and throws her hands up.

I chuckle at how dramatic they are. I walk over to Riley and kiss her cheeks, making her giggle.

"Behave yourself, okay squirt." I say and she hides her face again.

I turn to the teenagers.

"You two as well, no funny business." I say and do a _'I'm watching you'_ motion with me hands.

They just give me innocent smiles and flutter their eyelashes. Oi, now I'm a little scared to leave. These two are dangerous.

"Okay, we will make sure they behave. No go! Out!" Kara says and starts pushing me and Sam out the door.

Quite literally actually.

Once we're outside she practically slams the door in our face. I then hear her shout:

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"Sensitive ears, Little El!"

Both Sam and I start laughing as we walk away.

"I'm regretting this already." She says.

"They'll be fine. As long as they stay away from Kara's potstickers." I say, looping my arm through hers.

We decided to walk during our date. It's a nice night, maybe a tad bit cold, and the city is a peace it seems so why not take advantage of that.

"She's nervous." she says after a moment.

I smile a little and cuddle closer to her.

"Of course she nervous. It's Reign. She nervous for anything that doesn't involve throwing her fist at something." I tell her and she laughs.

"Okay yeah that's true. I just hope she'll be okay. I know this is a big step for her and she just tries so hard." she says.

"She'll be alright. You know she will be. If Rei knew she wasn't ready she wouldn't have agreed. And sure she might be afraid of fucking up but this is Riley she's with. Just like you, she's her strength. Riley will make sure she's alright." I say to her and she smiles down at me.

She leans down and gives me a sweet kiss which I obviously return.

Once we pull apart she rests her head on mine.

"How do you always know what to say?" She asks.

I take her hands and pull her closer, against my chest.

"I don't. I just say what I feel." I tell her and she sighs contently.

"You're amazing do you know that." She says.

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome." I say with a teasing smile and she rolls her eyes.

"And humble too." She says sarcastically as we carry on walking.

"So what exactly do you have planned for tonight. We seem to be walking in the direction of the docks, midnight fishing?" She guesses.

I laugh.

"No, but that sounds like an idea."

"Alex, no."

"Well fine then, I'll take Ruby."

"We both know she won't."

"Okay, but Reign will."

She just smirks at me, a glint in her eye.

"Hmm, finally planning on asking her out?"

Oh my God _why_! Okay, I kinda walked into that one, I will admit.

"Can you not." I say.

"Oh come on babe, I'm just teasing though one hundred percent serious." She says and hip checks me gently.

"Nope, we're not doing this tonight." I say and I can already feel the huge blush run down my body.

"I'm not hearing a no..." She sings.

"Okay you know what, I'm just going to leave you here and go have fun by myself." I say and start walking ahead of her.

She chuckles and grabs me gently by my arm, spinning me back into her, her on hand on my lower back and the other on the side of my neck.

"You know you can't run from me baby." She whispers just a inch away from my lips.

I feel my body heat up and when I go in for a kiss she pulls away. That's not fair, I'm offended.

I groan when she laughs and walks ahead, skipping on the sidewalk with a teasing smile on her face.

"You're so mean. Just wait till we get home, you'll get yours, I'm just telling you now." I warn.

She just winks at me bitting her lip, daring me. Sweet gay Jesus if she keeps this up we won't even make it to the first activity of the night.

**Later.**

"Okay I will admit that was amazing. I had no idea they had this feature here at the park." Sam says as we walk out the aquarium.

"They don't, I had Kara and Lena pull some strings to help me get in." I say.

For the last maybe two-three hours Sam and I have been walking around the local zoo and aquarium.

After finding out my wife had minimal experience with animals due to her past allergies, I decided she get a chance to visit some of them.

Despite not being allergic anymore and having Pancake around, she was still a little nervous and weird about being around animals. So I thought I'd try and show her the good things about them.

It was just beautiful seeing her face light up when I told her that we had a pass to visit the animals and actually get to pet them.

Yeah it wasn't easy but Kara had some good contacts and managed to get me the stuff I needed to give my wife the VIP experience she deserves.

The animals loved her as well. I think they kind of recognized Reign's scent on her because they immediately took a liking and if I know animals it's that they are cautious first.

Her favorite was the Red Panda. According to her it's like a _'Panda bear cat with a raccoons tail. It's like Reign, Pancake and Ruby all rolled up into one.'_

Her words not mine.

It was adorable and I think at one point she actually started crying.

"I thought you said it wasn't going to be a typical romantic anniversary." Sam says as she takes my hand in hers.

"It's not. That was just part one. Something meaningful that I put a lot of thought into because I know you hate when I give you gifts. I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me." I say.

"And I know that one way to show that is to make you see that I do pay attention and listen even when it seems like I don't." I add.

She smiles and I see the little tear in the corner of her eye.

"After the crazy weeks we had, the Earth crossover, your baby daddy showing up, I know it's been messing with you a bit. I could see it." I say.

"You've been stressing so much that you've kind of forgotten about yourself. I wanted to bring you back and I knew that bringing out your inner child would do that." I finish.

She giggles and looks down blushing.

"I guess I have been adulting a bit too much lately. I will admit, I do feel like a kid again after that. I never knew what I was missing. Thank you." She says and gives me a sweet kiss.

"I'm glad. But the night's not over yet! Come on, we're going to carry on this trip down your forgotten childhood! To the bowling alley!" I declare dramatically.

She laughs as I start pulling her along with me.

We end up skipping along the sidewalk like a bunch of weirdos, just giggling and pushing the other around. Joking about dumb stuff and occasionally getting side tracked by one thing or another.

Since it's still Autumn, the leaves cover the ground in beautiful orange, reds and yellows. We at one point just started walking in said leaves, enjoying the crunchy sound they made when we stepped on dry ones.

This little kid that was walking with his mom saw and wanted to join us. It was fun and I just love the care free expression on my gorgeous wife's face.

We're almost at the mall where the bowling alley is when I hear a sweet melody of a beautiful song being played softly.

I look for the source and see a guy with a saxophone playing to the song _Differences_ by Ginuwine.

I turn to Sam and she's got her eyes closed, listening to it with a gentle smile on her face.

I grab her hand and pull her towards him, the sound getting better and louder as we get closer. I love this song.

Get ready people, it's about to be a dork overload.

As we get there, the song becomes clearer and I can't help but feel the gentle jazz of the sax and the melody wash over me as I start serenading my wife with this talented African American saxophone guy.

I look at her in her eyes as I start swaying with her and singing the lyrics, maybe being a bit of a dork in the process.

[Alex]  
_My whole life has changed..._  
_Since you came in..._  
_I knew back then..._  
_You were that special one..._  
_I'm so in love..._  
_So deep in love..._

 _You've made my life complete..._  
_You are so sweet..._  
_No one competes..._  
_Glad you came into my life..._  
_You blind me with you love..._  
_With you I have no sight..._

She just smiles down at me, her pearly whites on show and her eyes glimmer under the moon light. I don't stop and just carry on singing and dancing with her. I'm a little rusty seeing as I haven't sang like this in a long time.

[Alex]  
_Girl you open me,_  
_I'm wide open._  
_And I'm doing things,_  
_I never do._  
_But I feel so good,_  
_I feel so good._  
_Why did it take so long,_  
_For me finding you._

 _This is my story,_  
_And I'm telling you._  
_It's not fiction,_  
_It's surely a fact._  
_Without you here,_  
_Having my back,_  
_I really don't know,_  
_Just where I'd be at._

I start singing the chorus again and she giggles when our dancing gets a little more weird and then I break off, and start dancing solo, she has her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

[Alex]  
_My whole life has changed,_  
_Since you came in,_  
_I knew back then,_  
_You were that special one._  
_I'm so in love,_  
_So deep in love._

 _You made my life complete,_  
_You are so sweet,_  
_No one completes._  
_Glad you came into my life,_  
_You blind me with your love,_  
_With you I have no sight._

She rolls her eyes when I pull her in again, giggling through the next few lines. A crowd has formed around, watching but I only have eyes for the gorgeous woman in my arms.

[Alex]  
_I analysed myself,_  
_I was buck wild._

Here she just bursts out laughing and I can't help but join her in it, still singing.

 _Never thought about,_  
_Settling down._  
_But all the time I knew,_  
_I was ready._  
_But not with all,_  
_My friends around._

 _But girl I put you first now,_  
_You made me,_  
_Help mold me,_  
_Turned me into a woman,_  
_I'm so responsible._  
_And I owe it all,_  
_To you._

She eventually starts singing the chorus with me as we sway to the jazz of the saxophone. I don't know but I think some people have even started joining in the singing as well, maybe just humming the lyrics.

Once the chorus ends and the bridge begins, I look Sam in her beautiful hazel brown eyes and fall in love all over again as I sing the next part.

[Alex]  
_God has blessed me,_  
_He was good to me,_  
_When he sent you._  
_I'm so happy,_  
_I'm so happy._  
_Come and share my world._  
_I'm so in love._  
_I'm addicted to your love baby._

I lean my forehead against her as I whisper those last words, pulling her closer. I hum the rest of the chorus, her hands on my jaw as we sway with my arms around her waist.

The song fades into another and we're broken out our moment by a couple shouts and applause.

Both Sam and I blush deeply. I honestly did not notice, i thought it was just us.

I playfully bow at the people and drop a couple bucks in the saxophone guys hat.

"I loved it, great job man." I praise him.

"Ride on lil' Miss. And might I say you and your girl make a lovely couple." he says with a thick accent, bowing slightly.

I wink at him and make finger guns as Sam starts dragging me away. I think I heard someone say: _I wish someone looked at me like that._

"Well that was an experience." She says.

"It was fun right. Not everyday you get to dance under the moonlight to the sound of a saxophone with your totally dashing wife." I quip with a goofy grin, probably.

"Dashing? Not quite, dorky maybe. That seems more accurate." She teases.

I just smile at her, pulling her into me, still a little high on what happened back there. I gently nip at her jaw making her sigh.

"I don't know sweetheart, I mean, I do have my moments right?" I mumble against her neck, just below her ear.

"Alex." She warns.

"What, I'm not doing anything." I say innocently.

I slowly trial my hands in her coat, just over her top, drawing small circles on her sides making her shiver.

I know I shouldn't be teasing her this much because she will for sure make me feel it tonight but there is also no way I'm missing any opportunities I get until then.

When I her grip on my sweater tightens I knows she's getting lost in the sensations. So with that fact I immediately pull back with a smirk.

She whines and glares at me. Very hard to take her seriously when her face is all pink and flustered.

"Oh you are going to get yours." She threatens and I know I will not be walking right after tonight for a while.

Totally worth it.

**Later.**

"You are painfully whack." Sam says while laughing at me.

"Bowling on the Wii and bowling in real life is two different things and I don't appreciate the deception." I grumble.

That is the fourth time I've went into the gutter this game. This is fucking bullshit I'm convinced this game is rigged.

We've been here for a couple hours, played a few rounds of the games. Sam has been kicking my ass nonstop. I think I only won one round.

"Of course it's not the same babe. The mechanics is very different, or did you not know that." She teases.

"Okay you know what, you have an unfair advantage. With your super strength you pretty much have get all the pins down all the time, you have no right to judge me and my noodle arms." I say to her.

"Okay we both know that's not true, I just so happened to be better at this than you are and you don't like that." She says smugly.

She gets up and walks past me with that dumb smirk on her face as she picks up her bowling ball to take her turn.

I just grumble because okay, she's right but that doesn't make it okay. I swear this thing is rigged, the physics looks whack and I'm certain that some of the pins have like glue or something at the bottom of them.

I watch as she lines up her shot. I then smirk as she pulls back, ready to release. I step up behind her and quietly moan in her ear as she let's go of the heavy ball.

I hear her squeak and said ball goes into the gutter, effectively breaking her no pin standing streak.

I burst out laughing and make sure I'm out of reach when she turns around, face flustered and eyes dark. She's either turned on or annoyed. Probably both.

"Oh that was low, even for you." She says as she stalks closer.

I instinctively start moving back.

"I think we both know that's not true. I am not above using my sexuality to beat you at anything. You're just too easy to get to." I tease.

I know I shouldn't have dug myself deeper but I am on a roll here. I am so going to pay for this later but if my memory serves me right, it's going to be awesome torture.

Especially with the expression she has on her face right now.

I am so fucked.

She then just smiles innocently and turns back to take her turn again. This time getting all pins down.

She turns me with a dangerous look in her eye that sends shivers down my spine and straight to my core. I am so dead.

She walks up to me slowly and I end up being backed up against a pillar. Thank the good lord above the lights are dimmed and not a lot of people are here today. And that we're at the last lane at the far side of the alley.

She gets up in my personal space, body trapping me between her and the pillar. My whole being just vibrated at the raw pure unadulted look of desire in her dark eyes.

I so fucked up.

She leans down, going to whisper in my ear and I shiver when her hand trails up the inside of my thigh.

"Just wait until I get you home. We'll see just how easy I am when you're begging for me to let you come." She says and then nips at my exposed neck.

I can't help the soft moan that escapes me.

She chuckles darkly when she cups my through my jeans and strokes me hard. Oh God that felt so good. She touched me once and I can already feel how ruined my underwear is.

Then the heat disappears as she steps away with a dark grin that will have Reign trembling.

"Well come on babe." She says and then tilts her head, eyes flashing dangerously as she sits down on the seat, arms spread over the tops of the others, cleavage on show.

"It's your turn now."

I am so boned.

**Later.**

**Sam's POV.**

_"Sam, everything is fine. Seriously, don't worry and no you don't have to come check on them. The girls are good and so is Reign."_ Lena tells me over the phone.

"Sorry, I know you guys got it handled but you know how I am." I say.

 _"Yes, I am very aware. She's putting Riley to bed, the girls are watching a movie and Kara and I are about to leave."_ Lena says.

That explains why she answered Reign's phone when I called.

"So everything went well I'm guessing?" I ask.

 _"Oh yes, in fact I don't think Reign needed us here. She had everything handled. Riley didn't cry at all, kept her occupied. The girls behaved themselves, mostly just watching YouTube."_ Lena's answers.

 _"What about you guys, how was your night?"_ She asks.

I smirk and look towards the bed where my gorgeous wife lays naked, panting, bonded and blindfolded.

Her chest moving up and down rapidly, breathing heavy, wrists tied together above her head, eyes covered by the silk ties I swiped from Rei's closet.

Her whole form is trembling, thighs rubbing together, small whimpers escaping her lips, the sheets beneath her wet but not as wet as she definitely is right now.

"Oh it was wonderful. My wife really knows how to show a girl a good time." I say and watch how she squirms on the bed.

 _"Hmm I'll bet. I got a glimpse of what she was planning so I can only imagine. What did you do?"_ she asks.

"Oh we had a lot of fun at the aquarium. She took me bowling and royally sucked at it too. Then we went to the arcade and our competitive streak continued." I say.

 _"Who won?"_ She asks.

I smile.

"I guess you can say it all ended in a tie."

Alex twitches and whimpers. I chuckle at this.

 _"Okay I see. I'm glad you had fun-Oh Rei's back. Okay, Kara and I are going to head out now. You sure you gonna be alright."_ I hear Lena say.

 _"Yes. Thank you for all your help. I am grateful."_ i hear Reign's voice through the speaker.

I hear more shuffling and Reign's voice comes even clear now that she has the phone.

 _"Samantha? Is everything alright?"_ she says.

"Hey Rei." I sing.

I hear Alex's breath get caught and her heart beat spike, she whines and rubs her thighs together again.

I smirk at this as I slowly walk towards the bed. I climb on and hover just by her legs.

"Everything is just fine. I was just calling to check up on you." I say and trail my finger over Alex's leg making it twitch.

 _"Everything is good. Better than I expected honestly. Surprisingly I had no problems. I suppose I might have panicked for nothing."_ She says sheepishly.

I smile because I can not only picture it but I can actually feel her blush through the phone.

"See I knew you could do it." I say proudly as I continue to run my hand all over my wife's hot and wet body.

She's bitting her lip to keep from making noises Reign will surely hear. Oh no we can't have that now can we.

 _"I should have believed you. The little one is asleep once again. I had put her to bed earlier but she woke up restless and hungry. I am just glad I managed to sooth her before she started crying."_ she says, also proud of herself.

"Aww, that's adorable. I hope the girls didn't give you a hard time." I say and shift my position on the bed, gently prying Alex's legs apart and slotting myself between.

Now would be a good time to mention I am fully naked as well, save for the purple strap-on I am currently wearing but shh, Alex doesn't know that.

But she will...very soon.

 _"Not at all. They were mostly on Kara's case though but they were alright. They helped entertain Riley for a while I was cooking with Kara and Lena helped me when I was giving her a bath."_ Reign says.

 _"Overall, I say it was a successful night. They're all asleep right now, Ruby and Jamie ended up passing out watching Netflix and Lena and Kara just left."_ She adds.

"That's good. I'm glad everything worked out." I say.

I reach over and play with Alex's hair, her leaning into my touch when I softly run my fingers over the shaved area, making her sigh contently.

Perfect, I want her to relax, let her guard down just a bit. I want to play with her a little longer before I finally give her what she's wanted since we got home.

We've been at it for a while now, but I have denied her the release she needs. Just edging her right to the brink and then stopping.

I told her I wouldn't give her what she wants until she begs me and I intend to keep that promise.

 _"But enough about me. How was your evening? Where is Alexandra?"_ Reign asks.

I smile. Now let's see how this plays out.

"Oh it was great. We had so much fun Rei. Alex definitely is quite the charmer, she sang to me. Did you know she could sing, Rei?" I ask innocently.

She hums over the phone.

 _"That's sweet. Yes I actually did know she could sing, I hear her sing to Riley often."_ Reign says.

"Yeah it is and it was just so cute, Rei. You should have been there. Her voice is just so...good." I say sensually as I gently glide the purple dildo over my wife's dripping center.

"Ah! Oh God what the- _Sam_!" She gasps and moans out, her whole body tensing up, muscles bulging deliciously as I continue to tease her.

 _"Wha- was that Alexandra? Where is she? Is she okay."_ Reign asks again.

I giggle at this, and move my hips back and forth slowly, dragging it out my love, making her squirm and whimper with need.

"She's right here, Rei. And she's been a bad girl." I tease.

"Fuck...Sam..." Alex moans out.

God she looks so sexy, so beautiful. All tied up and needy. I run my hand over her torso, along the marks I've already made there. God I'm so turned on right now but I need to control myself.

 _"S-Samantha, what's going on?"_ Reign squeaks out over the phone.

I feel a little tingling in the back of my head, a sharp spike of arousal shooting down my spine making me let out a moan of my own. Reign accidentally tuned in completely.

Perfect.

I ignore her question and just carry on with what I'm doing. It's so hard to not just out right fuck Alex's brains out now with Reign on the line. _God_ it's so tempting.

"Hey Alex, Reign in on the phone. Do you wanna say hi?" I ask and shift forward a little, leaning down and holding the phone to her ear.

I don't stop my movements. Instead, I put a little more pressure.

"H-Hi Rei-Oh oh God yes..." Alex moans out a little louder, her hips gyrating with my torturous rhythm.

 _"A-Alex..."_ I hear Reign say breathlessly.

I feel another jolt of arousal run down to my already soaking wet pussy and that makes me buck my hips a little harder, in turn making me put more pressure on Alex's clit with the silicone toy making her let out another moan.

"Yes! Right there, more!" 

"Doesn't she make the prettiest noises, Rei?" I say, knowing she can hear me loud and clear despite not having the phone by me anymore.

 _"S-Sam...what is the meaning of this..."_ Reign chokes out, voice raspy already.

I feel my wife twitch at the sound, gripping the pillow above her head, breathing fast and heavy.

Fuck she looks so good and the little bit of friction on my own clit is driving me insane. But I need to wait. Just a little longer.

"Why don't I let my wife tell you. Hmm, Alex, go on, baby. Tell Reign." I say, my rhythm never faltering.

Alex only manages to whimper, hips moving up to meet my thrusts, wanting that release so bad. I grab her and pin them down so she can't move.

"Nuh uh baby. Not yet." I tisk.

"Please Sammy." She begs.

There it is, but I'm not convinced.

 _"Guys?"_ Reign asks, I can hear how shallow her own breathing is.

Honestly I'm surprised she hasn't hung up yet.

"Alex...Rei is waiting for an answer, baby." I say and slow my movements to a stop as a warning.

"No please! Sammy, I need it." Alex whines and I hear Reign curse over the phone.

 _"Fuck, Samantha what are you doing to the poor girl."_ She says.

"Oh God! Did she just-shit. Oh yes! Ah, ah." Alex starts but I cut her off by slowly going inside her, legs spreading more.

She got caught off guard twice, by me and by Reign cursing.

I am having way too much fun with this.

"Go on love, tell Rei Rei what I'm doing to you." I say, my thrusts tantalizingly slow.

I'm talking like more than a few seconds before I bottom out, then wait a while before pulling back and repeating.

"Rei..." Alex whimpers out in desperation, tugging at her binds, body shaking.

 _"Rao."_ I hear Reign whisper out and I think I heard some sort of ripping in the background.

Well shit. Fuck, I'm dripping just as much as she is and my resolve is crumbling. Come on Arias, focus!

"Alex..." I sing her name.

I end up leaving the phone on speaker by her head and running both my hands over her chest, still keeping my rhythm.

I lean down to her ear, bitting it lightly making her gasp.

"She's waiting, babe. The longer she waits, the longer I drag this out." I whisper.

She whimpers again and start adding a little more pressure on her pussy everytime my hips connect with hers. I want her to be loud. I want Reign to hear...everything.

"Reign...s-she's, fuck, oh God right there. She's p-punishing m-me." she stutters out between her sweet high pitched moans.

 _"Why?"_ is all Reign asks.

I can hear her labored breathing through the speaker and those series of jolts in my chest and my pussy are telling me Reign is enjoying this as much as I am.

Let's see just how far we can go before she hangs up.

Because she's going to hang up at some point. And then she's going to kill me tomorrow for all of this.

Totally worth it.

"Yeah, baby." I moan out because this friction is deliciously torturous and just the thought of Reign feeling it as well is adding to my pleasure.

"Tell Rei why I'm punishing you." I say and pick up speed.

Oh God it feels so good, fuck I want to just go hard but I have to hold out because this will for sure be amazing once I'm done.

I also wish I could see the look in Alex's eyes but I blind foldered her for a reason. Her senses come alive once her sight is limited which makes the experience all that more hot and pleasurable I've come to realize.

Also the tie on her wrists is because I will not give her the privilege of touching me because in know how much she loves that.

She's lucky I didn't tie her to the bed. I have plans and that would just be a lot of work for me. And I have been on edge the whole night because of this beautiful woman beneath me.

I won't punish myself too, pfft.

"Come on, baby." I whisper in Alex's ear again, going just a little harder.

She squeaks and the gentle moan that follows is heavenly.

"I-Ive, fuck, I've been a-Ooooh God, I've been a bad girl." She whimpers out and I hear Reign take a very deep breath.

 _"Samantha..."_ Reign warn me and I know she's both pissed and exceptionally turned on right now.

I know this is mean on both of them but I couldn't resist. I also know that as embarrassed as both of them will be tomorrow, they don't actually mind that much.

Maybe it will be the push they need.

"Yes Rei." I say all too innocently.

Which had also come out as a dirty moan, making Alex buck beneath me at the sound because it's right by her ear.

Shit, it's so hot and I'm so wet. I need to do something about this and now because holy hell all this teasing has worked me up as well.

 _"I am going to make you fucking pay. Mark my words."_ is all Reign growls out before the line goes dead.

The promise behind those words is all it takes for me to just drop the act and go for what I want. And that is to fuck my wife so hard she won't be able to walk right in the morning.

That sound sent shivers down both mine and Alex's bodies. I move up and grab Alex's hips, thrusting hard once and staying there.

"AH! Ah yes. Again, please, Sammy I need you. That felt so fucking good." Alex exclaims and wiggles, trying to move against the toy.

I smile and then flip her onto her stomach, making her squeal in surprise. I pull on her hips again, ass in the air while she leans on her arms, head down.

I grab a pillow and put in under her pelvis, right there by her dripping cunt. I can smell her and it is so fucking intoxicating.

How I lasted this long without fucking her senseless is a mystery.

I grab the purple dick and slowly enter her again, her head coming up and a long low moan escapes her throat.

"Oooh yes, oh it feels so good. Sammy...fuck me." She says.

I chuckle darkly and bottom out again her sweet ass making her jump. I lean down and kiss up her back, to her shoulder then her neck and I gently tug at her short hair, turning her head.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, baby."

One Hard thrust.

"Ah!"

"You won't be walking right for a while."

Another hard thrust and this time I moan out as well.

"Sam!"

"I'm going to make you scream baby, you won't have a voice tomorrow."

Two sharp thrusts, oh fuck that felt amazing.

"Hmm, so good."

"I'm going to make you come and come and come." I punctuate each word with a hard tug at her hips, impaling her on the toy shaft.

The wet sounds coming from between our bodies like music to my ears.

"Hold on tight, baby girl, because I'm about beat your sweet pussy up." I growl in her ear before moving up right.

I don't give her a chance to reply as I immediately start going fast and hard, bed rocking against the wall, her screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh yes right there! Oh god Sam right there! Don't stop, don't stop! Oh it's so good, ah! Ah!" she screams, head thrown back.

"Yeah, you like when I fuck you like this? Huh." I groan and thrust hard.

The base of the toy has no mercy on my clit and I am just loving it. I'm so fucking wet and just seeing my gorgeous wife like this, so lost in pleasure, hearing her beautiful moans, God.

I feel a secondary source of pleasure coming from the back of my head and travel down my spine, crashing into my lower belly like electricity.

_Reign._

"Fuck, oh yeah baby, it's so good." I moan out, closing my eyes as I ram into my sexy wife.

"Yes! Yes! God yes! Oh you're fucking me so good. I'm so close Sammy." Alex whimpers, her whole body trembling.

I growl and start fucking her harder and faster, pace inhuman but I'm mindful of my strength, I don't want to hurt her too much or break her.

"Oh no you don't." I warn her when I feel the familiar restriction against the toy inside her, a tell tale sign that she's very very close.

I push harder through it and she screams out.

I am fucking her into the bed, the pillow beneath her most definitely putting the best kind of friction on her clit as I hold her down by her lower back and just jackhammer down on her ass.

"You were very naughty tonight, and naughty girls don't get to come." I say.

God I need to come too. Like badly but Alex needs to be taught a lesson.

Another secondary source of pleasure, this time much stronger and I'm sure I heard the familiar sound of Reign moaning in my head.

Oh God that's so sexy. Shit I'm close.

"Please Sammy, I promise I'll be good." Alex pleads.

"We both know that's not true, Alex." I say.

I pull up her hips again, ass up and I spread her legs further. I sit on my heels, her legs on either side of me and pull her ass down hard, making her ride me.

"Ah! Ah! Sam!" She yells out.

The new angle is hitting all the right spots and it is becoming very hard to move inside her. She's a soaking wet mess and fuck I wanna taste her again.

"Oh yes, look at you. So wet. Can you hear how wet you are, baby. Are you gonna come?" I say.

I know I am but I need to hold on just a little longer.

"Not until you tell- oh shit right there! Not until you tell me too." She says.

That's my special girl. Finally learning her lesson but I know she will misbehave again and when she does, we'll be back here and I will tear this ass up.

"That's right, love. But you know what, I'm in a good mood tonight. So I want you to come, baby. Come for me." I say and slam her down on my fake cock.

She screams to the heavens, body ridged as a flood gushes out of her. Oh that's so sexy.

I fuck hard and fast against her ass, using her as I ride fast to my own orgasm.

"Oh yes! Oh God, yes! Fuck! That's so good, oh it's so good! Aaaah! Aaaah! Ooooh! Yeees! Fuck! I'm coming! I'm coming! Alex!" I scream out my release.

Thrusting wildly against her, she throws her head back again and I feel another gush flow out of her, mixing with my own. She just came again.

"Ah, ah! Yes! Yes! Sam! Sammy! Right there! Don't stop!" She yells.

I rock us as we ride the waves. My hips staying connected to hers, the toy still inside as we sway. Soft moas escape us as we tremble together.

Once we calm down I slowly pull out of her and unhook the straps before throwing the thing at the end of the bed.

I wobble over to her and undo the tie on her wrists.

She immediately pulls off the tie on her eyes and collapses next to me on the bed.

We both lay there breathing heavily, curled up together.

She turns to me and her eyes are almost black. Her face so red and I can see the disbelief in them.

"I fucking hate you." She says.

I smile and kiss her nose.

"Happy anniversary, babe."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for those who didn't read the smut, to understand the next chapter, Sam basically called Reign while she and Alex were getting it on. That's why Reign is scarred for life and has now sworn vengeance.
> 
> Great!
> 
> Alex singing is something I had to put in here. I had to. Also, do you guys have any ideas for what you want to see between Alex and Reign...date wise? I'm currently planning for the future.
> 
> Also the song used was 'Differences' by Ginuwine.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning and afternoon after. Alex needs to control her gay and Reign is a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, hi. Late update, I know, I'm sorry. I've been busy with assignments. But I know for a fact this chapter might just make up for my oopsie.
> 
> WARNING: Smut a head. If it's not your thing, Skip the second half of Reign's part and maybe Alex's part at the end too. I mean it's not hectic with hers but just in case.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 24

**The next morning.**

**Alex's POV.**

Ugh! I can't feel my fucking legs and shit my lower half is on fire! Jeez she all but went to town on my ass last night.

I limp into the kitchen, Sam's already standing there with a smug smile on her face, hiding behind her coffee mug.

"Good morning babe, you okay there? You seem like you're in pain." She says.

I just glare at her.

"If I wasn't so sore, I'd fight you right now." I say and sit on the bar stool. She giggles and slides the other coffee mug my way.

"Reign just called, Lena and Kara are picking up the girls and taking them for ice-cream before dropping Jamie off at home." She says.

Reign. _God_. Last night. Fuck a duck, how am I supposed to face her after last night.

I can still hear the raspy rumble of her voice ringing in my head.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Yes. Something about a lost bet. They lost so now they have to treat the girls. Rei would join them but she just got an emergency call from the DEO." She answers.

Wait really.

"What? Did they try and contact me? I didn't see anything on my phone?" I ask.

That's weird.

"No, I think this was something outside National City, Clark is heading there with her as well." She says.

"Shit, I hope everything is okay." I say.

Please let it not be another one of those things that turns into world domination or an invasion or something like that. I have no energy for such things now.

"Me too, chances are she will be gone for a while though." Sam says and I can hear the sadness in her voice.

She hates being away from Reign. Like it physically hurts her.

"Hey, she'll be fine. This is Reign we're talking about." I say softly, taking her hand in mine and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I know, but you know I can't help but worry about her. She pushes herself too hard sometimes and I know she means well but its difficult seeing her come home looking like she danced with death a little too long." she says.

This is true. It's in her nature. Just like it is mine. We're soliders. It's what we do. Sure that doesn't necessarily make it totally okay to run face first into battle but we have this mentality of _'If I don't then who will'_ or _'I will so someone else doesn't have to'_.

"I get it. I hate seeing her out in the field as well. Especially after the many scares we've had but I know that I can't stop her. It's who she is. Maybe she really is the _Godess of Death_ seeing as she's pretty much conquered it many times." I say with a light smile.

This gets her to laugh a little.

"Oh yes definitely." She chuckles.

"Besides, despite being a total hothead, she's made sure to be extra careful. She knows what it does to us seeing her get hurt. She knows we need her." I say.

"That's why she does everything in her power to come home. To make sure Kara and I come home as well." I add.

"I know, and I'm always grateful. I just sometimes wish she didn't take her job so literally." she says.

"This is Reign. Everything with her is literal." I snicker.

She giggles as well and puts her mug down, walking over to me. I smile and pull her in so she's between my legs, even though that movement hurt like hell.

"You know she's going kill you right. For last night." I say, still not believing what she did.

I mean come on! That-that was crazy! Again I say, I can still hear her ringing in my head and fucking shit it will not go away. My dreams are going to be filled with them now. Ugh!

Calling Reign in the middle of our love making, her swearing vengeance. Can you ever.

Sam chuckles and plays with the ends of my hair, fingers running lightly over the sides. I love when she does that.

"No she won't." she says.

"I don't know, babe, she sounded very serious." I say.

She smirks at me and it takes everything in me not to shiver.

"I'm surprised you heard anything over all your loud screams and moans." She teases and I groan.

You know I was never much of a vocal person during such things, but Sam is like a fucking musician when I comes to my body and it pisses me off sometimes.

"Don't, don't even go there. That was not funny I can't believe you actually done that. How am I supposed to face her now. Last time she caught us she wouldn't look me in the eye for a week. Now she might not look at me ever!" I whine.

"Oh trust me. I think after last night all she's going to do is look at you." She says and wiggles her eyebrows.

I roll my eyes and fiddle with her shirt collar.

"Sam...why are you trying so hard to get me and Rei together anyway?" I ask seriously.

It's been bothering me. Like Sam is not obsessed with the idea but the fact that she takes every opportunity presented means that this is something she's determined about.

And I don't understand why. Yeah sure I'm maybe a little more than crushing on Reign but Reign is well...she's Reign. Stuff like romance and dating aren't her thing, clearly.

Sam doesn't count because that in itself is one a whole different level.

She sighs and leans more into me, looking me in my eyes.

"Because...it's what you want. Both of you. I can see it. But you think it's impossible." She says softly.

That is because it is! Reign would never be interested in- wait what you say?

"Both of us?" I ask

She rolls her eyes with a smile, cupping my jaw.

"Yes, love. Both of you. You telling me you haven't seen the way she looks at you. How she blushes everytime you kiss her cheek or randomly cuddle her." She says.

Wait what? No. No, Reign she's...no.

"Come on, Alex, everyone can see it. Even Ruby and Jamie. You and Rei are literally the only ones who can't." She says.

"I don't get it. Reign...she's...she's..." I am unable to can.

"Reign. Yeah I know but, baby, she absolutely adores you." She says.

"Look I'm not supposed to say anything because frankly I'm not supposed to know but she's been silently trying to figure out a way to tell you how she feels." she says.

My heart is beating out my chest and I feel my throat burning.

"S-She has?" I ask.

"She's changed since that trip to another Earth, babe. Why do you thinks she's so dorky around you. That used to be me. Frankly it still is but I was never that bad." She says and laughs.

This doesn't make sense. Why would she...I mean I'm not...i don't.

"If thats the case then why hasn't she. Reign's the most honest and straight forward person we know. She would have said something even if it meant worst case scenario." I say.

Sam smiles at me sadly, caressing my face gently.

"Not if the worst case scenario meant losing you." She says softly.

I feel the air get knocked out my lungs.

"She's afraid, Alex. Just like I was. Just like we were. And the only reason I'm telling you this is because I know her." She quips.

"Reign's a smart and brilliant woman, but she's not used to stuff like this. That's why she hasn't said anything, because she doesn't know what it means." she adds.

"How do you know? How can you be so sure it's not just what you feel for me?" I ask.

She chuckles.

"Oh Alex, you sound just like her. I know because I can feel it when she thinks she doesn't. I can hear her thoughts." She answers.

"There are very little things in this world and all the others that can shake Reign to her core the way you do when she looks at you." She whispers.

"I know because I feel that same feeling everyday. Only I know why. She's still figuring it out but I have a feeling she has and it scares her." She adds.

"I scare her?"

"You scare her. What she feels for you. It scares her Alex. Because she's never felt this way about anyone. Not even me." She says with a smile.

"That's crazy." I whisper out.

I've pretty much lost my ability to do and say anything. Like my heart is probably a huge blur the way it's beating so fast and I feel too much right now.

Is it getting hot in here?

"Alex you're crying."

Wait really?

I lift my hand up to my face. Oh what do you know, I am. Fuck.

"You're happy?" she asks with a grin.

"Still not believing it." I admit.

"But...if what you say is true, what am I supposed to do. I mean how would it work. Obviously you have no problem with this." I say.

"Of course. My best girls are falling for each other and I want them to be happy. I have no problem because I love you both." She says kissing me softly.

"As for what happens next. Well that's up to you two. Also I never said anything. Reign will definitely kill me." She adds.

True.

"Won't she know anyway. You guys do share thoughts." I point out.

"Fuck you're right." She says with wide eyes.

She then shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter, because like I said. She thinks I don't know but I also know that even if she is pissed, she will be grateful. I'm helping her just like she helped me." She adds.

"So now what? Should--should I tell her how I feel?" I ask.

"You could, that would be an idea, seeing as there's like a ninety percent chance she won't come clean unless you make the first move because let's be honest. This isn't Rei's area of expertise." She answers.

"Weird seeing as she's basically the one who got us together in a way." I say.

"Yeah, she's pretty much a take charge girl in everything else in the world but with things she's very unfamiliar with." She giggles and kisses me again.

"Like love. Believe it or not but even after all these years, she still doesn't think she's capable of such things." she adds.

"Well I guess we'll just have to show her." I say with a smile of my own.

"Even if it takes forever?" She asks against my lips.

"Even if it takes forever."

**Later.**

"Oh my God we missed out so much!" Sam says with a whine.

We're sitting in the living room looking at videos and pictures Ruby, Kara and Lena took last night. The girls are still with their Aunts and Reign is still out saving the world.

Sam and I pretty much have the day to ourselves. It's lovely and we are having fun just relaxing and lounging around.

Though Sam is a little sad since she hasn't seen them all day. I know the bond linked between her and Reign isn't helping either since they haven't merged since yesterday morning.

So I'm just offering comfort and trying to take her mind off it.

And now that I think about it...looking at their pictures and stuff from last night is probably a bad idea but she's laughing and is happy so I guess it's okay.

I'm still kinda out of it after what she told me. I mean Reign might like me the same way! This is crazy! I mean what do I do? What do I say?

Should I go for it? Should I wait until she comes forward? Will she come forward? Sam says there's a chance she won't but you never really know with Reign.

Still don't know how I'm going to face her after last night and now with this new information.

"Alex! Look at this. This is so cute!" Sam squeals in my ear.

I look down at the phone she's holding. It's a video of Riley and Pancake.

Riley is sitting on the floor and Pancake is waddling excitedly around her, playing, his little tail going into overdrive and she's just laughing at his silly antics.

She keeps trying to reach out and grab him but he always bounces out of reach before moving forward again and the cycle repeats.

"Look how much she's moving. She's crawling freely! Alex she's going to be walking so soon. I'm not ready." She says and cuddles into me.

"Babe I think she's already there." I say and show her my phone.

I had just gotten a video from Lena. One of Reign and Riley. Reign is holding Riley up as the little baby slowly takes tiny steps forward a lot faster than the last time.

Fuck.

"No! My baby!" she whines and hides her face in my neck and I laugh a little.

"Make it stop!" She says giggling.

"She's growing Sammy! She's growing!" I say and playfully shake her.

She falls back dramatically like she's fainting.

Because of this, her T-shirt rides up up exposing her midriff and underwear seeing as neither of us are wearing pants.

I use this opportunity and start tickling her sides.

She squeals and tries to squirm away.

"Stop, no! Ah!" She laughs.

"Never! Oh you're so ticklish!" I say and carry on attacking her.

"Well you two certainly seem to be having a fun time." a sudden voice says.

I immediately jump on instinct and turn around. Oh good it's just Reign-

"Reign!" I all but yell in surprise.

She's smirking at me from the window she just flew through, suit phasing away as she walks into the kitchen.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck a duck.

"Hey Rei..." Sam sings behind me.

I look back and she's just smiling over my shoulder, arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

How is she okay right now. Reign is right there. Is she not worried at all that Reign won't get her back for last night.

If there's one thing I know about her it's that she keeps her word and she was very serious last night. Holy shit, I'm getting flashbacks, Stop! Bad Danvers!

"Samantha." She says dryly and then turns back from getting a water bottle from the fridge.

Her eyes lock with mine and I feel my heart stop when she just smiles innocently at me, head tilted and that devilish look in her red eyes.

"Alexandra." She says, voice and tone way to smooth.

Is it hot in here? It's hot in here right? Shit. Is that my heart? Fuck. Quiet! She can hear you!

"Everything go okay?" Sam asks.

Reign sighs and nods as she walks over to the living room, sitting down next to us.

"Yeah, Kal-El and I managed to diffuse the situation before any lives were lost, luckily, though unfortunately a lot of innocent people are injured. Alien and human alike. It was not an easy sight." She says and rubs her forehead.

"What happened?" I ask.

"An alien representative was nearly assassinated today at an opening of a new preschool for young alien children to learn about earth in a safe environment." She says sad and angry.

That's horrible! Why would someone do that!

"I knew there are humans out there that hated us. Hated me but, I didn't think that they would do something like this. These are children. Infants like Riley were so close to this." She says with tears in her eyes.

Oh Reign.

I open my arms and she immediately falls into them, silent tears escaping and I feel them soaking my T-shirt.

Sam's arms wrap around both of us and we just lay there, comforting her.

This is exactly why we had refused to put Riley in an daycare center that neither of us were working at.

Reign must have been so scared, and so angry at seeing what happened to. To think about what if Riley was there.

My own tears start falling from my eyes as the millions of thoughts run across my mind. It's not something I like to think about and it hurts.

"It's okay, Rei. You stopped them though right?" I say.

"It doesn't matter. If one person like that is out there then there are likely more who feel the same way." She mumbles into my chest.

"Then we'll take care of it. We always do. Though I'm sure now that they know you'll get involved they'll probably think twice." Sam says, running a comforting hand through her hair.

"Never stopped them before." Reign mumbles again, body deflating.

"It will be okay eventually and I know you will make sure no one gets hurt." Sam says and Reign just hums.

"Where are the girls? I thought they'd be home by now. I miss them and after what I saw today I want to see them really badly." She asks.

"Lena and Kara decided to wisk them away for the rest of the day. They'll be home tonight." I say.

She whines and curls into me. I blush hard when her face ends up in my boobs. I can hear Sam silently laughing.

I swear to God I am going to kill her.

I mean this is a normal thing for Reign to do. Just shove her face into a pair of boobs. More specifically Sam's.

Kara does the same with Lena.

I suppose it's their way of seaking comfort so I'm just going to say it's a Kryptonian thing.

So I won't look too much into this.

"I'm hungry, I haven't eaten all day. Can we order pizza or something." She mumbles and now I know why Sam giggles when Reign does this with her.

That fucking tickles in both the best and worst way. The worst being, I am very ticklish. The best being that actually felt nice when it shouldn't. 

Fuck.

I need to move. Now. Like I need to get out of here because I am sandwiched between these two goddess like Superpowered women who are extremely sexy and attractive and touching me and my skin feels like it's on fire-

 _Okay!_ Time to go!

"I'll go get us some grub." I say maybe a little too enthusiastically.

I immediately shift so they can let go of me, both whining and groaning in protest but as soon as I'm out of their grasp they naturally drift toward each other.

Reign once again face planting into Sam's chest and Sam koala wrapping herself around Reign, holding her close, both sighing contently, eyes closed with small smiles.

Then they both simultaneously open their eyes and stare at me, their grins getting bigger.

I am fine!

"Okay, I'm just gonna...yeah!" I say awkwardly and basically run to the door.

"Alexandra!"

I turn back to them. They're still smiling, this time in amusement. What?

"Forgetting something there, babe?" Sam asks.

I shrug. What did I forget?

They both look down my body before giggling. Frowning I do the same and look down-PANTS!

I forgot pants!

"Right."

**Reign's POV.**

"Your wife is a dork." I say when Alexandra runs up stairs to put on pants.

Samantha chuckles under me.

"Oh yes definitely." She says with a fond smile, still looking at the staircase.

"Is she okay? She looked a little...flustered." I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Sam looks at me and smirks. She runs her hand through my hair and my eyes flutter a bit at the wonderful sensation, my body relaxing.

"Well Rei, wouldn't you be a little weird in her position after last night." she says.

Right. That. Last night. That thing. That thing that had happened. Right. Forgot about that for a while because my mind has been on this attack that happened today.

Those poor people. Those children. They did not deserve what any of that.

"Oh." is all I can say.

I feel the redness creep onto my face as the memories of last night flash behind my eyes and I can feel Samantha's amusement.

My soulmate is a jerk.

"Yeah _'Oh'_." She says and I roll my eyes.

She pokes my cheek with a small tilt if her head.

"You're blushing, Rei." She whispers like it is a secret.

"Of course I am. You know how I feel about her and then to have you pull that stunt. I should give you a punishment of your own." I say.

It was supposed to come out as serious and threatening but by the smile that got bigger on her face and the mischievous glint in her hazel brown orbs I know it didn't.

Me pouting probably isn't helping either.

"I'm sure and of course I know. Everyone does, it's not that hard to figure out." She tells me.

I grumble at this.

She is unfortunately correct in her statement. Our whole family is well aware of my affection for Alexandra. I see them giving me knowing looks and I hear their whispers with them knowing I can hear them.

Subtlety is not something that exists in our family.

Maggie and Kara the most obvious, save for Sam.

At least Maggie and Kara just tease me. Sam all but grills and tortures me about it, as seen recently.

"You ever going to tell her?" she asks seriously.

I turn my gaze on her, her expression matching her tone.

"Why? You already have." I state.

She doesn't look surprised because she knows I know. Of course she does.

"I'm sorry I did without your consent, but I'm not sorry I told her. I know you Rei. You wouldn't have and you would have suffered in silence like you always have." She says thoughtfully and her tone genuine.

I sigh and look away. She's right once again. I had heard what she said to Alexandra. I first heard Alexandra's heart beat elevate dangerous and thought she was in trouble.

When I tuned in fully I had heard Samantha mention my more than platonic feelings for Alexandra.

I immediately tuned out after that and continued my objective in a daze.

"Are you mad?" Samantha asks and I can hear the vulnerable and guilty tone in her voice.

I look back at her, she's got a guarded expression on her face but I see her eyes well up just a bit.

Samantha is always worried about overstepping with me, knowing how sensitive I am about certain thing and I will be honest. I was mad, maybe a little more than that.

"I will admit I did feel slightly betrayed." I say truthfully.

She looks down in shame and I see those little tears ready to fall, a gentle tug at my chest and I hear her swallow a lump in her throat, her hand leaving my head and pulling it in, trying to make herself look smaller.

"Hey, it's okay." I say and pull her closer.

She looks at me with a pained guilty expression. Wow she really only did this to help me.

"I understand and you are right. I would have never told her myself. For the last few weeks I've been avoiding it even when I told myself I would tell her." I say.

She just waits with a soft look in her eyes.

"You know I've never felt like this for anyone and I honestly don't know what to do about it so I thought I might as well not. It's not like it would matter anyway." I add.

She frowns.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Well I mean she doesn't feel the same way. No use in me even telling her, even if she knows now anyway. I'm not going to act on it." I say.

She shifts her position slightly, frown even deeper on her face.

"Rei-"

"It is alright. I knew it was a long shot once I figured out what it was. That's why I never said anything to anyone. Which was useless seeing as everyone knows. Am I that obvious?" I ask.

She gives that angry sad look again. Then it turns to a look of disbelief and amusement before she starts chuckling.

"What? What did I say?" I ask.

Why is she laughing? What's so funny? I don't think I said anything funny.

She just pulls me in closer, faces inches apart, hands on the back of my head and neck.

"You're an idiot, do you know that." is all she says before kissing me softly.

I shrug off her comment for now and kiss back. It is a little different to do this outside in the physical world and not in our minds pace but...it's nice. I like it.

Though I do like when we are in the mindspace better. It's stronger and we are one completely.

I shift on top of her and she giggles when I accidentally brush over her exposed skin on her legs and when her(Seriously, mine again) T-shirt rides up.

I smirk and trail my hands under said T-shirt.

"Someone's feeling playful today." She says against my lips when I nip on them lightly.

"Hmm, maybe I just missed you." I say softly and she giggles again, her own hands traveling down my back.

I move my attention to her neck, leaving gentle kisses there until her shoulder, she sighs in contentment.

I smirk when I feel her body relax under me. I hear foot steps coming down the stairs and then gingle of keys. I smirk.

Time for some pay back.

As soon as those steps come down stairs, I give Samantha a long wet lick from the base of her neck all the way up to her ear making her gasp and moan.

"Rei!" she says breathlessly, grip on my back tight.

I hear another gasp and I pick up on another elevated heart beat. I chuckle darkly in Samantha's ear.

I don't think she heard Alexandra come in.

"I don't know what's gotten into you but I like it." She says and kisses me again.

I hear a squeak and then the slamming of the front door. I smile when Sam pulls back and looks at said door with a frown.

"Was that Alex?" she asks.

I don't answer and just kiss down her neck again, my hand wandering down her torso making her shiver.

"You did that on purpose." She tells me in a whisper.

I lift my head and give her my signature evil grin, the one she says makes me look like a vampire because of my teeth.

I hear her gulp.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say.

I gently put pressure on her center over her underwear and she gasps again, legs spreading for more. Hmm, she's wet already.

"Rei!" she moans, eyes wide.

"It is a shame though." I start and the lean down and whisper in her ear, my fingers pulling her underwear aside.

"She won't get to hear all the pretty sounds you make." I say.

I stroke her clit firm and slow, making her hips buck and a small gush of wetness hits my fingers. She's soaking right now.

"Rei! Fuck. Hmm." She moans.

I continue with this rhythm, her hips slowly gyrating with it and adorable soft sounds escaping her.

"Hmm, so wet." I say against her lips.

"Oh that's it, right there. Oh yes, Rei." She whispers in ecstasy.

She almost dripping and the sounds she's making is just delicious. I up my speed slightly, stroking her slit up and down, brushing against her clit with every one.

"Ooooh! Yeeees! Hmm! Faster!" She gasps, moan becoming a little more high pitched than before.

I don't change my pace though, I just keep it slow and firm. I'm gonna make her work for it.

"Faster, Rei don't tease me! Make me come." She moans and gasps in pleasure.

Hmm, Rao the sounds she makes. I can feel her pleasure mixed with my own. I love having her like this for me.

"I don't know, Samantha. You were really unfair last night. I don't think I should." I say to her.

I remove my hand from her wet center and she whines in protest.

When she tries to get up I push her back down against the couch. She struggles against my hold and I just run my eyes over her.

Chest heaving under the T-shirt, face flushed and frustrated, glaring at me. Good.

"Oh you're dripping so much, Samantha. You're going to ruin the couch. Can't have that now can we." I say and pull her up gentle but fast, ripping off her underwear in the process.

I'm on my back, I pull her up so she's hovering over my face. I don't even give her a chance to say or do anything as I pull her down.

I immediately start attacking her swollen clit with my tongue and nip it before using the tip to draw tight circles around it.

A very dramatic change of pace than before. Which makes it all the more pleasurable for her because she didn't expect it.

"Oh Shit! Fuck! That feels so good!" She moans loudly.

I hum against her, circling her clit with the tip of my tongue and then moving it down to probe her soaking entrance slightly before moving back up her slit to her bundle of nerves. Then repeating.

"Oh God Rei! Don't stop! Don't you dare fucking stop! Oooooh!" She groans out, body trembling.

"Hmm, you taste so good." I mumble against her and she shakes, tumbling forward but catching herself on the arm rest.

"Oooooh! Yeees! Yeees! Aaaah! AAaaah! Keep going!" she screams and grinds down, riding my face.

Her one hand in my hair, holding me in place and the other griping the arm rest, I hear material tearing. Oh she's so sweet.

I love the taste of her. It's addictive and all I want to do is have it flowing out of her like a river and drink until I can't anymore.

I can feel my own arousal wetting my pants seeing as I'm not wearing underwear and the friction from the fabric is delicate torture.

I flick my tongue with inhuman speed over her button, grazing it lightly with my teeth again before pulling it into my mouth and suckling on it hard.

"Aaaah! Aaaah! Rei don't stop! Don't stop! Like that! Oh god just like that!" She moans loudly, she's getting close, I can feel it.

"Does it feel good?" I ask, obviously knowing the answer but she loves when I talk to her.

"It's so good! Right there! Oooooh God! Right there Reign! Fuck! I'm gonna come!" She says through grinding teeth.

I look up to see her head thrown back, body undulating above me as she rides my face closer to her release.

It's so sexy watching her lose control. I can feel everything she's feeling and Rao it's becoming increasingly difficult to not give into her.

I start moaning and losing myself to the pleasure as well, my eyes closing as I continue devouring her.

She just tastes so good! I have the urge to just shove my hands down my pants and give in for both of us and I nearly do.

But I have an objective here.

Revenge.

That in mind, I up my speed and pressure tenfold, sucking on her clit hard before abandoning it and entering her with my tongue.

"Rei I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come so hard! Aaaah! Aaaah! Fuck, Yeeees!" She screams, body shaking wildly.

I vibrate my tongue a few times, her hips gyrating faster, riding my tongue, my nose bumping her clit ever so often.

"Ooooh Yeeeeees! Faster faster! Oh God harder Reign, fuck me!" She says and I feel her grinding down more frantically.

A tell tale sign she's very close to her release. I do as she asks and I start vibrating my tongue over her clit.

Her hold on my head gets tighter. I grab hold of her hips and keep her in place as I continue my task.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! There! There! Like that! Oh yes! Don't stop! Ah! Ooooh! Make me come!" She screams louder.

I put more pressure and make sure she can't move, just keeping her in place as I basically tear up her clit with my tongue, sucking on it in between.

" Oh God! It's so good! Just like that! Yeees! Fuck me! Fuck me!" she screams and just before she falls over...

I stop and pull away.

"No!" She whines when I pull her noodle limp body off me and pin her to the couch again.

I smirk down at her.

"I'm not done with you yet." I say and attack her mouth with my own.

She moans into it, hands pulling at my top, wanting it off. I take them and pin them back down. Then let my own travel down to her center again.

So wet.

I use two fingers to slowly enter her. She cries out softly and I just leave them there.

"Rei, move please I need it." She says.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here for a while. It's nice and warm." I say against her neck, leaving a mark just behind her ear.

Her hips buck and she moans. Then repeats. Okay fine.

"Oh is that what you want? Hmm? I can give you that." I whisper.

I flip her over so she's facing away from me, I use my free hand to place her own hands on the back rest of the couch.

I shift behind her and lean over her back, nipping at her shoulder.

"Don't move them." I warn her.

She whimpers and shifts her weight, spreading her legs more. My fingers are still inside of her. I chuckle as she tries to move again but I keep her in place.

I slowly start to move my fingers.

"Rei! Oh God, harder! Please!" She begs.

I do so, adding more pressure with each thrust. Curling my fingers to hit that spot of hers.

"Oh God! That's it! Right there! Again, Rei. Fuck me please! Oh fuck me, hard!" She moans.

I start picking up the pace and lean over her, brushing her hair out her face.

"How does it feel? It feels good right." I say.

"Oh fuck, so good! Oh Yes! Ah! Yeees! Ooooh! God! Rei, More!" She begs again.

I insert another finger, I can feel myself stretching her and I moan as well when she throws her head back.

To relieve some pressure for myself, I start using my own hips to aid my hand, a delicious friction provided making me tremble just a bit.

"You feel so good inside me. Oh fuck! Yeees! Rei! Make me come! Make me come please!" She gasps.

I pick up speed and add more pressure, her velvet walls contacting around my digits. So warm. She's soaking and her scent is intoxicating.

"Ooooh! Yeees! Harder! Harder!" She screams.

I shift us again, this time I pull her down onto my hand.

"Ride." I whisper my command.

She does not need to be told twice as she starts riding my fingers wildly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh yes! God! It's so good! Hmm! Hmm! Fuck me! Fuck me!" she whimpers, basically begging.

"Like this? Hmm? Does it feel good?" I mumble against her neck, my own arousal mounting fiercely.

"Oh yes, Like that! Oh God, it's so good. So good! I'm gonna come! Rei! Don't stop! I gonna come so hard. Hmm! Ah!" She screams.

I start moving my fingers inside of her at an inhuman speed, knowing she can take it. In turn this made my arousal sky rocket and I find myself getting lost in the pleasure. My pants are officially ruined.

"Oh yes, I can feel you. So close. Ride me, Samantha. Ride my fingers. That's it. Rao, you're so sexy like this." I whisper in her ear.

She doesn't stop and her rhythm becomes frangic.

I hear the sound of a car pull up and I smirk when I hear another heart beat and it spikes.

Alexandra.

I pull out Samantha just as she's about to come and she whines again.

I don't say anything and just start attacking her clit with my mouth, shoving my fingers back inside her again.

"Fuck! Yes!"

I make sure to use my strength and speed only for this final part of my revenge.

**Alex's POV.**

God! Okay, okay, I can do this. _I can do this_! It's nothing. It's _nothing._

Get a _grip_ Danvers! There's nothing to be weird about. I mean, it's not like I just walked in on my wife and Reign kissing a while ago.

I grab the boxes of pizza and make my way towards the house. Just be cool. Be normal. Act natural! Calm the fuck down Danvers, you got this!

Don't think about it too much. Reign's just doing it to get into your head. Or Sam's head, seeing as that's her target. Reign said she would get her back, it's over now, so chill.

"Fuck! Right there! Faster!"

I pause at the door and frown, was that-

"Oh, God! Just like that, don't stop!"

No...no, come on! That's just not fair!

Seriously I was gone for like twenty minutes! I can hear Sam screaming in pleasure and fuck it's so hot because I know who's giving it to her.

Shit. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

I am literally standing at the door holding a shit load of pizzas and all I can focus on is my wife's moans and screams in ecstasy.

I should go inside before my legs give out. I am so turned on.

Thank God we have no neighbors close enough to hear all this.

"Aah! Yes! Reign! You're fucking me so good! Right there! like that! Faster! Harder! Don't stop, I'm gonna come! Make me come, Rei!"

This is fine! I am fine!

God I think I just came a little. Shit.

"Goddammit Reign! Not again!"

Huh?

Suddenly the door opens and I stand frozen.

There, Reign stands tall and smug, red eyes shining with mischief and a grin I can only describe as devilish.

Oh shit her chin is wet! She's...that's Sam's... _fuck!_

Okay I definitely came a little this time and I definitely whimpered while doing so.

"Oh Pizza! Great, I'm starving." she says and saves me from dropping the boxes when she takes them.

"I mean I already ate a bit but I'm still a little hungry." She adds with a wink.

She just walks back inside like she didn't just show up at the door covered in my wife's essence.

I hear her drop some on the kitchen counter before I see her walk up the stairs with two of said boxes.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." She says and disappears.

What...the fuck...

"Alex."

Right...my wife.

I break out my daze and cautiously step into the house. I look toward the living room- _Fuck_.

Well there she is. Looking like I felt last night when she was teasing me endlessly.

Leaning against the arm rest, hair damp and sticking to her forehead, chest heaving under a also damp T-shirt. Underwear torn on the coffee table.

God, her legs are spread, soaking wet pussy on show. Fuck me, she looks so hot. So sexy. I need that. I want it like right now. I can practically taste her from here. Shit.

I look back at her face- _holy shit._ Her eyes are frustrated, smokey, dark and wild. More wild than I've seen them.

"Sam?" I squeak out, oh God she's so sexy, Reign what did you do to her? 

"Shut up and get over here."

"Yes ma'am."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooowie! Rei Rei oh my God! Okay! Damn. I mean shit right. Just getting into it huh.
> 
> Poor Alex. Poor Sam. Poor us, probably.
> 
> Revenge is sweet. Reign definitely thinks so and I think Alex is broken. Yeah she probably is.
> 
> She and Reign need to just suck it up and tell each other how they feel. Dumb lesbians, jus tell her! 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign visits an old friend and moves forward with another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Right so last chapter was...an experience. This chapter we move forward towards the future with a little bit of help from the past.
> 
> That's all I'm gonna say.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 25

**Two days later.**

**Reign's POV.**

"I thought I might find you here." I hear a soft voice behind me.

I look away from the memorial and turn my head to the side slightly. I smile when I see a familiar face that both makes me happy but at the same time pains me deeply.

I don't say anything and just turn back to the shining marble engraved with the name of someone I hold dear and wish I had more time with.

_General Astra In-Ze._

It is the anniversary of my past life's death. The anniversary of the last day I saw her. Not our best moment and not the last thing I want to remember about her but it's the clearest thing I remember.

"I come here a lot. Especially on this day." Alura says.

I glance at the memorial next to Astra's.

_Captain Ry-El._

They had given me their name. Their family. The first time I saw that I cried.

They wanted to take it down seeing as I was alive but I told them not to. I might be alive but Captain Ry of the house of El died.

I sigh, taking a deep breath through the breather. I still can't breathe Argo's air so I constantly have to wear this thing. I came here today to visit my old friend.

Alura comes and sits down at the memorial next to me.

"I miss her." I say softly, my eyes burning just a bit but I refuse to let the tears fall.

It hurts.

"She missed you too. So much." Alura says and takes my hand in hers.

She sits closer and brings me in for a hug. It takes everything in me to not burst into tears. It hurts so much.

"You know...she used to come here every day. Some days she would come before the sun came up and she would stay here until it went down." She says.

"She was so broken without you. So lost. You have no idea what you meant to her Reign." she says and I can hear her own voice crack a little.

"I wish I could have at least gotten the chance to say goodbye." I say.

"I know. I'm sorry Reign." She says.

I know Alura feels guilty for what happened to her sister. I had heard what happened from Kara.

"I remember the first time we saw you. You were so young." She starts.

"It was the first time I had seen a softer side to my sister in so long." She whispers and I hear her heart contracting in heart break.

I remember that day too. It was the first time I had anyone show anything other than frustration, animosity and pity for me.

True, I was one of the best in the Military Guild, but I wasn't seen that way by my teachers or my peers before Astra took me under her command.

I was different. They didn't like that. Astra...she told me to embrace it.

"I remember well. She was the first to believe in who I was. Not what I told to be." I say.

**Flash Back.**

_"General In-Ze. Well this certainly is a surprise." A man, no older than fifty says as the family of the House of El walks up to him._

_Astra, Alura and Zor-El chuckle at the obvious shock on the man's face._

_"I know it's short notice, Lieutenant, but I am sure you are aware I am looking for some new recruits for my family's guard as the one's we currently have will serve in a new mission off planet." Astra says._

_"Of course, I am just surprised you came here. These are the youngest, not even remotely ready and are still in training." the Lieutenant says and motions down to the training court yard below through the glass._

_A group of about twenty young soldiers are training in accuracy. Using various methods, weapons and techniques._

_The court yard is lined with targets and training dummies of all kinds, weapons such as throwing blades, darts and bows and arrows._

_"I am aware, Lieutenant. I am not here to recruit them, the guards that I will be taking today are yet to arrive." Astra starts._

_"But I am curious as to how the newest elite is doing. These are said to be the finest created yet." She says._

_"They are exceptional in every aspect but they do need some work in some areas. Each member made up of our best in the field. Trained from the moment they could walk and talk." the Lieutenant explains._

_"It certainly looks like it. But they're so young. How old are they?" Alura asks._

_"They are all still teenagers, ages vary between fifteen to nineteen." The Lieutenant says._

_Zor-El nods as his eyes wander over them all._

_"They are very skilled, I don't think I've seen anything like this." he says._

_Astra does the same, assessing every individual. Her eyes land on the shortest and smallest of the twenty._

_She stands in a line of four archers, each drawing back their arrows and firing at their dummies._

_The young girl has chestnut brown hair pulled into a pony tail, focused eyes and strong stance._

_"Ah I see you've found our protégé. That's Ry. Our youngest, fourteen." the Lieutenant comments._

_"That's the youngest the Military Guild has ever had." Zor-El comments._

_"She's a child! They all are." Alura says in horror._

_"This is what they are bred for." is all the Lieutenant says._

_Down below, Ry pulls back her arrow and waits until the rest of her team finish their shots. Each member hitting their target dummies dead center of the heart area._

_Ry stands still, breathing deeply as she eyes her target. Then she let's the arrow fly._

_It hits just above the one mark that confirms a kill shot. She drops her stance and the rest of the line laughs._

_"You know, for a protégé, you're not very good at this. You missed the target." the male solider next to her says._

_Ry does not move as she stares at her target._

_"Yes, but I hit my mark." She comments nonchalantly._

_"Your mark was to miss? Yeah right." the other member says._

_"Yes." She says._

_"You don't get the kill shot." the boy next to her says._

_"Well then it is a good thing I was not shooting to kill." Ry says._

_Astra leans forwards and pays attention more once she hears this._

_"What kind of soldier doesn't shoot to kill?" one asks._

_"The kind that aims to protect." Ry says and the turns to the rest of the line._

_"That's why we were created in the first place. To serve and protect. Not to kill. We're soliders, not merchinaries." She says strongly._

_"What's the difference?" the boy asks._

_Ry raises an eyebrow at him._

_"I sure hope you will figure it out soon. For all our sakes." She comments._

_The others just glare at her. She rolls her eyes and then points to her target._

_"I had a senerio in mind when I took my shot. I do everytime. I don't fire without reason. Even in training." She starts._

_"I envisioned my target as a hostage and not a hostile. If in a hostage situation, the hostile was behind the hostage using them as a shield, I'd have to take them out without killing the hostage." She says._

_"My mark was to have the arrow go through the hostage and hit the hostile behind them without damage being fatal but still taking out the culprit. Hostage is injured but not dead." She explains._

_"The hostile is taken care of and the hostage lives with only a scar and a life changing story. I missed on purpose." She finishes._

_Astra smiles at this and Alura doesn't miss the twinkle in her twin sister's eyes._

_Down below Ry continues to explain herself._

_"Just because an opportunity to kill presents itself doesn't mean I should take it. If there's another way, I don't kill." She say strongly._

_"You don't...or you can't." the boy says smugly._

_Ry goes stiff and her jaw clenches at her resolve and skill being questioned._

_Without even blinking or looking away from the boy, holding eye contact, she draws two arrows fast and sends them flying._

_One hits her kill mark on her dummy and the other hits the boy's dummy on his kill mark, splitting his arrow in two._

_Double kill._

_She drops her stance and puts her bow down before walking off to the next training activity in the circuit without another word._

_"Ry is not like the others. She has different ideas and ideals. As skilled as she is, she's still learning our way. We are trying to get her out of it but we have our work cut out for us." The Lieutenant says._

_"That's fine, Lieutenant. I'll take her off your hands." Astra says._

_She turns to the others who look at her with wide, shocked eyes._

_"Have her prepped and ready to leave with the rest of my chosen few. We leave at dawn." She says and walks away with a smile._

**End of Flash Back.**

I remember that day clearly now. It was the day my superior came to me and told me I was leaving with the House of El to train under the General herself.

"She took an instant liking to you. She saw something in you everyone else didn't." Alura says.

"Do you remember what she told you when you asked her about it?" she asks.

I smile sadly at the fond memory coming back to me.

**Flash Back.**

_"General, may I speak with you?" a young Ry stands at the General's door, clad in her new guard Captain uniform._

_Astra looks up from her place at the mission table where she was looking over battle strategies._

_It has been two years since Ry and the rest of the Guard was recruited from the Military Guild to serve in the House of El._

_"Captain Ry, it is just us, no need for formality." Astra teases her young protégé._

_Over the course of the last two years the two have grown closer than mentor and student, just as the rest of guard._

_Contrary to popular belief, Astra does not always have a stick up her ass and is quite a good friend to all her soldiers serving under her._

_"Of course." Ry says a little nervously as she fiddles with the ends over her uniform top, avoiding eye contact as she looks around the room she's been in more times than her own._

_Astra sees the young teenagers distress and awkward unease. She softens her posture and turns to her friend._

_"Is something bothering you Ry?" she asks and motions for the young girl to sit down in front of her._

_"No! Uh I mean..." She says awkwardly and then sighs, rubbing her face before sitting down._

_"Yes, I suppose something is." She says softly._

_She takes a deep breath and looks at her mentor with a guarded expression._

_"Why me?" she asks._

_Astra stays silent, wanting the young woman to elaborate._

_"Why did you choose me to be Captain? There are more than enough gaurds here that would be perfect for the job. With more experience, everything." She says._

_"Why me, out of all the rest? From the elite twenty, two years ago, why me? There were some stronger, more skilled than I. Why me?" She asks._

_Astra smiles at the vulnerable look in her students eyes, knowing that she is one of the few who get to see it._

_"You're special, Ry." is all she says._

_Ry gets frustrated at the answer._

_"We're all special! That's why we were made to represent the elite." She says._

_"No Ry, you are special. Not because you're young, but because you have what many of your peers lack. Heart." Astra starts._

_"I chose you because I saw myself in you. In our line of work it is hard to take a life but it eventually becomes easier. But sparing one, especially a bad one? That's difficult." She says._

_Ry stays quiet as she listens._

_"I chose you because your first thought is to trust before mistrust. Give a chance before taking one. Everything you do is more than just a mission or objective to you." She says._

_"That is quality very hard to find in our line of work. But there is also a certain darkness inside you Ry." Astra says seriously._

_Ry looks up with a expression of pain and guilt._

_"I saw you that first time Ry. Saw how you let your anger get the best of you. I saw you become someone else, become something else. Something I've only ever seen happen a few times. It's dangerous." She says._

_"So you chose me to keep an eye on me." Ry asks in anger and betrayal._

_"No, I chose you to protect you." Astra says honestly._

_"What you have is special and if I left you there, they would have exploited it and done Rao knows what with you." She says._

_"You're a soldier with a pure heart. Something that they would have destroyed. I could not let that happen." She adds._

_She then leans back in her chair with a small smile._

_"As for being Captain, I never chose you. The Guard did." She says._

_Ry looks up with surprise written all over her face._

_"What?" she asks in disbelief._

_"Ry, i don't choose your ranks. They are earned and your guards wanted you. They told me that even you are young, they wanted to be lead by you. They believe in you Ry, just as I do." Astra says._

_Ry sits there speechless, unable to form words._

_Astra stands and walks over to her. She kneels down in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder._

_"You are so much more than what you were made to be, Ry. One day I hope you will see that."_

**End of Flash.**

"I never knew what she meant back then." I say softly.

"Do you I understand now?" Alura asks.

I don't know. Truthfully I am still figuring it out but I think I have an idea now. Some things are very obvious to see but sometimes it's not that simple.

"I think I get what she was trying to say." I tell her.

We sit in silence after that. Just listening to the soft sounds of the gentle wind.

"Something is troubling you, Reign." She states after a moment.

Of course she can pick up on that. Like Astra, she could read me just as well.

"I have a little dilemma." I admit.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Alex, would it?" she asks.

Rao! Does everyone know! How is this fair. Am I that obvious! Does Kal know? Does _Eliza_ know?! Oh Rao.

I sigh and cover my face. I hear her chuckle beside me and smile.

"Reign you are one of the most genuine people I know, of course you can't hide something like this. Especially from me." She says.

"It is a little surprising I must admit. In all my years of knowing you, I have never seen you like this. Not once. Romance or anything of the sort was never something you took interest in." She adds.

"I know. I've never felt like this. Never. I am terrified and I don't know what to do about it." I say.

Everyone I talk to about it tells me I should tell Alexandra how I feel. In theory that would be the best approach but...i just feel like I can't. I am out of my comfort zone and it is eating me up inside more than I care to admit.

"What is the problem? Usually you would do what your gut tell you." She asks.

"That's just it. My gut isn't saying anything. Just my head and my heart. And they are saying two completely different things and it's driving me crazy." I tell her.

My mind is telling me not to do anything about it because it might not work out. That it would be too complicated. More complicated than it already is.

My heart is telling me to go for it. To hell with the risks. That just saying I took the chance was worth it, no matter the outcome.

"If I come clean about how I feel, I could lose her. If I don't, I might regret it for the rest of my life. Even if she knows, if it doesn't come from me, it won't feel right." I say softly.

Alexandra has already been acting differently towards me since she found out. Not distant or anything like that but I can sense the change and I don't know what it means.

"I am at a loss, Alura. What am I to do? I have never had to deal with something like this. I care deeply for her and if anything changes, I don't know what it will do to me." I admit, my eyes stinging.

The already toxic air becoming even harder to breath even with the breather because of the small panic rising.

"Reign, I understand the stress you are under and I understand why this must be difficult for you but I believe you might be over thinking." She says to me.

What is that supposed to mean.

"Dear child, Love is not as complicated as you make it seem. It's new and scary but it's beautiful as well." She says with a smile.

"Most complications come from insecurities and factors we sometimes have no control over. Fear. Rejection. Pain." She adds.

"Everyone has their own idea of what love is. What it's supposed to be. The truth is, there is no one true idea of love. It's different for everyone. How comes to be and how it is." She says.

"How do I know this is real?" I ask.

This has been on my mind for a long time now. I know this is not because of Samantha but still.

How do I know this isn't something I've just imagined, some kind of illusion my mind is playing on me.

She smiles at me.

"Reign, if it's what you feel, it's always real. If it scares you this much, if it has you shaken like this, if you are feeling this much, how can it be anything but real." She says.

She touches my arm.

"Not everything about you is artificial, Reign." She finishes before kissing my head and standing up.

She gives me one last smile before walking away. I sit there, going over what she said as I stare at my mentor's memory.

"It is times like this I wish for your guidance, General. You always knew what I needed, even when I did not." I start with a shakey voice.

"Though I feel you might not have the answer this time, even if you were here with me now." I say and trace over her name.

I breathe through the tubes around my neck, my eyes welling up with tears as the world goes blurry for a moment.

"I am damaged, more than any of us know. I am not who I was and I still hold a small fear of who I might be. As you said, there is a darkness inside, as there is in all of us." I say.

"I am content with how things are now. How my life is. I fear changing that might ruin more than just me." I whisper.

"But I have this...space...inside that hurts. One I've never had before and whenever I look at Alexandra it fills up with happiness and warmth but it stings as well." I admit.

"I am not built to love yet...it's what I feel. Even if I did take the risk, how do I know if she feels the same?" I ask.

"Maybe you should ask her." I hear a familiar voice say.

My eyes widen and I spin where I sit. I immediately stand up and stare.

"Alexandra." I whisper out.

What is she doing here? Why? What is going on?

She just stands there in her tactical gear and breather tubes, a gentle smile on her face. She walks up to me, glancing at the memorial stones and then back to my face.

My heart beats rapidly against my chest and in my ears, I feel my whole body heat up and I take a huge breath from the tube because I momentarily forgot I need to do that to live.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

She just smiles and stands in front of me, posture unyielding and strong, eyes soft and expression easy.

"Looking for you. A little birdy told me it just so happens to be a very important day today. I saw you sneak into the portal." She says.

"You've been here all day, we're getting a little worried, especially Sam. So I called Alura and she told me where you were." She adds.

She looks at me with so much care it makes my heart jump.

"I was seeking counsel from an old friend." I say glancing back at the memorial stone of said friend.

This is not what I meant, General. Even in death you still somehow find a way to do such things.

I turn back to Alexandra, fiddling with the ends of my jacket that holds the comforting scent of Samantha.

"How much did you hear?" I ask.

"Enough." She responds with a tilt of her head.

I gulp visibly. Rao I feel it just got harder to breathe than it should. I at a loss for words so I just stay silent. I mean what can I say at this point. She heard my entire confession.

It was not supposed to go down like this.

Then again, is there a right way to do it?

She steps closer and out of pure instinct and practice I step back. As soon as I do I wince and close my eyes, hanging my head in shame.

Imagine what that must have looked like to her. She's here looking for me and I'm running. Again.

I hear her step forward again and this time I force myself to stand still.

"Reign look at me please." She says and I feel a gentle touch on my cheek.

I shiver but I can not bring myself to look up, so I keep my eyes on the ground. It is safe. If I look up it will all be over.

"Reign." She says softly.

Her other hand joining its twin on my face, gently turning my head. I let them but I close my eyes again.

I won't look at her. I can't. She's too close and I am too vulnerable and raw to be this close to her without breaking.

"Look at me, please."

I shake my head. It is already hard to breathe in this toxic air but I can't bring myself to doing anything like actually use the breather.

"Come on, Rei. Let me see those beautiful eyes." She whispers.

Rao, she's so much closer than I thought. I can almost taste her words, she's so close.

I feel her caressing my jaw and I will myself to stand my ground, hands at my side. I'm getting a little light headed.

I do not know if it is because she is basically pressed up against me or for the lack of sufficient oxygen.

Both, probably.

I'm suddenly hit hard by her comforting fragrance, actually feeling her body, she's probably on her toes.

Don't give in. Don't!

"Reign."

No! No, she can not be whispering my name like that!

Against my internal protests, my eyes betray me and open slowly.

She's right there in front of my face, inches away. Her own eyes shining bright but slightly darker than normal. She smiles.

"There she is." she says, tapping my cheek lightly with her finger.

I'm frozen in my spot. I could not move if I wanted to. Even when she drops back off her toes and runs her hands down my chest, grabbing onto my jacket and pulling on it slightly.

She doesn't take her gaze off me and I feel like I'm under some kind of spell. I can not look away. My heart is screaming at me to reach out but my mind is banging against my skull telling me to resist.

"Be honest with me Reign, were you ever going to tell me?" She asks.

Oof, that is a loaded question.

I look her in her eyes, knowing that I cannot lie even if I wanted to.

"No." I answer truthfully.

She doesn't seem to be phased at all and just hums as if that was an obvious thing. Which it most likely is.

"Okay, well, that's a little disappointing." She pouts.

I frown. How is that disappointing? What difference would it make if I told her not? She already knows.

"I do not understand." I say.

"I'm kind of bummed that you would keep something like this from me." She says.

"What does it matter if I told you?" I ask.

"What matters is that you would have kept it inside and we both know keeping secrets doesn't agree with you Rei." She says.

That is true but I still fail to see why this is such a big deal.

"Especially if that secret has you this shaken." She adds and brings my hands up to view.

They're trembling. I had not even noticed how much I was shaking until now.

"Besides, it would have sucked not knowing you felt the same way and I just suffered in silence." She says.

I look up in shock. She...she feels the same way? But how? Why?

"Don't believe me? Here, I'll prove it." She says and takes my hand, placing it above her heart.

I feel the rapid thump under my palm. That's not a normal heart beat. That's one I know she usually gets when she's nervous or excited.

Or when she's with Samantha.

"I guess that's something else we have in common huh." She whispers.

"I..." I cannot formulate any words or anything akin to a comprehensible sentence.

"I don't have to check to know your heart is freaking out just like mine, right." She says.

Still not able to speak, I just nod once.

"Why?" that is all I can ask.

She tilts her head with a frown.

"Why me?" I asks again.

She smiles and cups my face again.

"Always asking that question, aren't you. Like there has to be a logical and calculated reason for anyone to love you, that thinking you just being you is not enough." She says.

I swallow the lump in my throat and clench my jaw to stop it from trembling with the rest of my body.

I'm still having a little trouble breathing in this air but I cannot bring myself to break this small bubble we've managed to get ourselves into.

"It is hard to believe I admit. I am a being of logic and reason. Feelings is not something I am particularly good at." I start.

"I would not have told you how I felt because I fear it is not...real. On either sides." I say honestly.

"I do not want to ruin what we have." I add.

She hums again, her arms coming to rest around my neck. My hands twitch to wrap around her waist but I refrain from doing so.

I am a little unstable in a sense and I do not know if I have a good hold on my powers. I do not want to hurt her. Accidental or not.

"Not a very Reign thing to do but at the same time, it is completely you too." She says.

She leans in closer.

"Now that you know it goes both ways, what are you going to do about it?" She asks.

I frown again.

"I do not know. I have never thought about that. Truthfully, I had never thought I'd even get this far." I admit.

She chuckles softly, her fingers gently playing with the hairs on the back of my neck. One hand slowly moving down and resting above my heart.

I shiver, feeling the goosebumps appear all over my body, my far probably sporting a very crimson look if the heat on my cheeks and ears are any indication.

"Well, I have a pretty good idea of where to start..." She trails off, eyes glancing down as she leans in more.

I feel a flare of heat run along my whole being at the promise of what she implies. It makes me dizzy so much so that I have to hold onto her.

I gently grab her waist when I feel myself sway a bit. She bites her lip, eyes fluttering, before she looks up at me through her eyelashes.

Rao have mercy, for I am but a mere mortal.

"Are you sure about that? I am not like most. Not like Samantha." I say.

"I am not exactly the most experienced in this field of things, I could hurt you." I say.

"How do you even know this is what you really want, that this is in fact real and not just some fantasy or illusion." I try once more.

Her eyes get darker and she tugs at my neck.

"Only one way to find out." is all she says before I feel her lips against mine.

I feel a million different things all at once. The most prominent being the flame in my chest, burning in my lungs and the sparks behind my eyelids at the warmth of her kiss.

I return the kiss and those sparks get brighter, breathing is a lost cause as I pull her closer by her utility belt, not risking holding onto her directly in case my grip is too hard.

My heart flutters and I feel like I am floating, Rao I hope I'm not or that would be embarrassing.

Eventually breathing, or lack there of, becomes a problem and we have to pull away.

I just stare at her, my chest is burning, like really burning.

"I'd be okay if I died right now." I say breathlessly.

She giggles against my lips.

"I don't know, Sam would be pretty pissed if you did. We should probably get you home before that actually does happen." She says.

Right, I should probably leave this toxic air and go home before I suffocate.

"That would be ideal yes but I don't want to move." I admit.

"Me neither but we should. Besides, I know for a fact I want to do that again." She says and tugs at my jacket.

"Preferably not when you're not being slowly poisoned my the air." She adds and steps back, still holding my hand.

I smile back at her, feeling the most free I've felt in a long time. I had no idea holding all of that inside me carried so much emotional and mental weight on my chest.

She starts walking back to the El Estate with a bright smile.

"You coming?" She calls back.

I glance back at the memorial of my old friend.

I can picture her laughing proudly at me, a knowing look that says, 'I told you so' on her face.

The image fills me with warmth and I feel less empty about our untimely departure from one another.

I look back at Alexandra as she waits for me. I feel like a new person after today, I will admit. Perhaps taking a chance on the unknown is not such a bad idea.

A little exciting I must say.

I look back to the memorial. Maybe my story didn't have such a happy beginning, or a happy middle, and has a less than ideal ending, one time but...it's still being written.

Maybe there's hope for this damaged soul yet.

"{ _May your soul rest in peace under Rao's bright light_.}" I say softly.

I reach out and run my hand over her name, feeling full when a image of her smiling down at me with pride and sincerity, I silent promise, crosses my vision.

"{ _Until we meet again, old friend._ }"

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Fucking finally! Mother of God! Holy shit that took them forever! Useless lesbians, honestly.
> 
> Poor Rei Re though. She really misses her friend and it's sad that she never got to say goodbye.
> 
> Reign is finally opening up herself for real for real now. The fact that she's only grieving Astra now after all these years tells you she hasn't really let herself feel as much as she should.
> 
> Almost as if she's been living her life as a soldier with a frozen heart. Not a cold one, but one that has been put on hold. She hasn't let herself follow her heart. Her grieving now and moving on with Alex means she's going to finally unfreeze her heart.
> 
> Also spoilers for 4x16 if you haven't watched it:
> 
> How fucking adorable is Russian Kara The Red Daughter. She's such a bean and honestly she needs to be protected. She is like Kara's gay side just sprung from its closet and is now stalking Lena because she is secretly in love with her.
> 
> You see her face when she meet Lena? It was like Kara meeting her that first time all over again. The stunned gay silence for like a solid five seconds because She basically forgot how to speak and when she eventually did, it was a stuttering mess of what was supposed words.
> 
> Perfect.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign is still having trouble with her emotions so the El family help her. Reign and Kal-El have a moment. The rest of the Super fam tease Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! New chapter let's get it!
> 
> This is a little angsty and sad fluff but adorable all the same. Introducing new concepts and little things in the mix.
> 
> Next chapter will have those too but I'm not spoiling anything.
> 
> Enjoy pretties!

Chapter 26.

**Reign's POV**

"Jesus, finally! I was getting worried." Samantha's voice makes itself known as soon as Alexandra and I step through the portal back to Earth.

"Told you I'd bring her back." Alexandra says next to me, her hand in mine.

Samantha immediately envelopes me in a big hug which I happily return, those tears I was holding back threatening to fall.

I'm still a little raw from remembering Astra.

"It's okay, Rei." She whispers.

Obviously having felt what I do and seeing what I remember.

In the corner of my eye I see Alexandra sneak out the hologram room where we decided to keep the portal.

I pull back and look at Samantha, she also has tears in her eyes.

"I miss her." I say and she nods.

"I know you do." She says.

She smiles at me and squeezes my shoulders.

"She would have been proud of who you've become." She says.

I give her a watery smile and nod. Alura had said the same thing and I might actually believe that. I feel as though I have failed her.

She takes my hand and leads me to the bench and sits me down.

"What's up Rei?" She asks.

I sigh and look down at my hands.

"Astra choose me to protect me from the darkness that lurks inside. I just...i feel like I failed her." I say honestly.

"Rei..."

"No, I do. Ever since that day she told me, I made sure that I never gave into my anger. To never listen to the whispers in the shadows. No matter what. And I failed." I say.

"Reign what happened that day you died was not your fault. You were just trying to protect Kara." She says.

"Yes but I could have done so without losing control. They were evil, they were the worst of the worst but as soon as I sent that knife into that cultist's neck I became no better than them." I tell her.

"That's why they chose me, Samantha." I say.

"They saw that darkness too, they saw me give into it, they saw me use it. It was exactly what Astra didn't want for me. Exactly what she was trying to protect me from." I look away with tears in my eyes.

"And the last thing she saw was me fail. She saw the bodies I dropped and she saw me face those consequences of giving into that darkness." I say and she pulls me in for a hug.

I let the tears fall this time, no holding back. I've kept this in too long.

"The last thing she saw was me become the very thing she didn't want me to be." I sob.

Samantha pulls back and looks me in my eyes.

"Reign listen to me. She did not see you as a failure, she couldn't have. What she saw was you doing everything you could to protect Kara. The way she taught you." She says.

"She remembered you as the warrior she taught you to be." she adds.

"If anything, she would have thought she failed you." a voice says from the door.

I look up to see Kara and Kal-El standing there with Alura.

They step in and join me and Samantha. Kal-El and Kara on the floor and Alura on my other side. They each have a small smile on their face.

"Astra loved you Reign. Nothing could have ever changed that. Losing you broke her in a way I had never seen before." Alura says.

"She thought she failed you. She thought if she was faster, stronger, better...she could have saved you." she says.

"Everyday she prepared you for the possibility of losing her...but she never prepared herself for losing you." she adds.

"Thought that if she did, she wouldn't have let you out if her sight. Would have given you more protection." She finishes.

"She gave into the darkness too, Reign." Kara says.

I turn to her and she looks at me with so much sadness.

"I've seen it. I saw how it changed her. You were her light, and seeing that light die out covered her soul in that darkness and it consumed her." She says.

"When she came to Earth, she wanted what happened to you and Krypton to never happen again. That's why she did what she did." Kara adds.

"She would want us to remember her for who she was. Not who she became after she lost everything." Alura says.

"Just as she remembered you for who you were, not what they made you." Samantha says.

I feel my heart breaking and rebuilding itself. Tears not stopping and my body trembling.

"I never knew Astra..." Kal-El starts.

"But if you are the product of her...she was a great woman. None of us are perfect, we all have that same darkness that lurks. I've seen it in myself more times than I like to admit." he says.

"But if learning from all of you has taught me anything, it's that the light shines brightest in the dark." he says.

"We've all fallen, but we got back up to be better. We do what we do to honor those we lost." he adds.

"Kara and I both started this, to protect the ones we love...because before we couldn't...or we could but we didn't." he says.

"I became Supergirl to save Alex, because I knew I could and because I couldn't just to nothing like I had with Jeremiah. Out of my hands for not I should have tried." Kara says.

"I became Superman to save Lois...because I could. Because before...i didn't. And I lost my father because of it. I am who am, because of him." Kal-El says.

"You became this city's protecter because of them. Because of us. Because that's who you are, who Astra showed you could be, not what you were made to be." Alura says.

"You didn't fail her Reign." Samantha says.

"You became exactly who she knew you could be." she finishes.

"And if she was here right now she would tell you just how proud she is. She'd cry too, probably even though she swears she can't." Alura says.

"She'd be proud of you, for being the mentors we needed, just like you intended before." Kara says.

I can't speak. My throat closes up and I feel sobs wreck my whole form before they all throw their arms around me.

I just cry.

Cry for everything I've been keeping inside. All this pain from remembering my past, remembering and how much it hurts.

And I heal. I heal with my family helping me put all the pieces back together.

I just wish the one person who should be here was.

**Later.**

"Thank you for coming. You did not have to do that." I say as I walk Kal-El to the DEO balcony where he is about to take off to go back to Metropolis.

"It's nothing, Rei. You're my family and you were in pain. I'm always going to be here." he says.

"Still, I appreciate it, especially now that I know you have your hands full with Kon-El. How is he by the way." I ask.

He smiles brightly and laughs, a twinkle in his eyes.

"He's wonderful, thank you. Though he does miss his Aunty Rei." he says.

Kon-El is Kal-El and Lois Lane's two year old son. Kon-El being his Kryptonian name but here on Earth he is known as Conner Kent.

He is a sweet boy, active like Riley and talkative as well.

We do not see him a lot but we do hear about him from Kal quite a bit.

"I promise to visit him soon, I do have to make up for a lot now that I have gotten comfortable around children again." I vow.

Even before Riley, I was absolutely terrified of holding a baby. I had never held Kon-El and when we do see him I have kept my distance.

The rest of the family understood.

"I should hope so." Kal smiles.

"Though hopefully Riley doesn't get jealous when I do spend time with him, she's not very fond of sharing me." I wink and he laughs.

"Oh yes, though I think Kara has that covered." he says.

"She is his favorite." I chuckle.

"Lucy begs to differ." he says.

Kara is Kon-El's favorite person. Lucy Lane, Lois's sister is a little bitter because of that fact and the two of them are always fighting for the boys title of hi favorite. It is fun to witness.

"It was really nice to see you again though, Kal." I say and he nods with a smile.

"You two and hey, it's okay to be a little vulnerable from time to time." he says.

"I am starting to see that now, though it will be difficult." I admit.

"You know, despite what today is...you seem happier, you're kind of glowing." he says.

I can't help the blush that runs across my face and I turn away. Which proved to be a little mistake as I spot Alexandra in the distance talking to Samantha, Kara and Alura.

She looks my way and smiles that charming and disarming smile, giving me a small wave before her attention is diverted to Ruby walking to them with Riley in her arms and Lena beside them.

"Ah, I see. When did that happen?" I hear Kal ask.

I turn to him and he's looking between myself and the group.

"You and Alex." he clarifies.

"You know, I really should not still be surprised people know how I feel about her." I mumble.

"Or how she feels about you. And of course we know, you're not exactly subtle. None of us Kryptonians are. It's amazing how we've managed to keep our identities a secret." he says with a laugh.

"So it seems. And to answer your question...today, I suppose." I say softly glancing back at the group.

"We haven't really talked about it fully." I add.

"I see. Well, if it has you blushing like Kara when she sees Lena or me when I'm with Lois, then I say whatever it is that you and Alex have...it's worth it." he says and squeezes my shoulder.

"I hope so too. I'm going to let myself be happy. Truly happy. It's a new day." I say and he smiles before pulling me in for a hug.

"I'm proud of you Rei." he says and I smile too.

"I'm proud of me too." I say.

We pull back and he gives me an understanding look.

"I know what it's like to think you failed someone, especially someone like Astra. A mentor, someone who taught you everything you know." he says.

"For a long time I had blamed myself for my father's death, mostly because I knew I could have saved him. Not a day goes by where I don't think about that." he says.

"But that's what keeps me going now. That and Lois and Conner. Like you, I will do everything in my power to protect those that I love and care for because I can. Just like you did with Kara." he adds.

"Maybe you don't forgive yourself yet but one day you will. That darkness inside all of us is never going to go away but that doesn't mean we should fear it or ignore. Acknowledging it reminds us why we must not let it control us." he finishes.

I nod at him.

"You've grown wiser since the first time we met." I comment proudly.

"Yeah well, I've learned to look beyond what I see. Too many times I've been deceived by the outside, it's time I looked on the inside, what's behind the mask." he says.

I nod and give him one last hug.

"El Mayarah." he whispers before taking off.

"El Mayarah."

**Later.**

**Alex's POV.**

"How is she?" I ask as I walk up to my wife, sister and Alura.

"She's still grieving. The last few years have been really hectic but I think she's finally giving herself a chance to grieve the loss of Astra." Alura says softly.

"She's been avoiding it for a long time. She's going to be a little out of it for a while." Sam says and glances at the balcony where Reign and Clark stand talking.

She's looking at me and smiles. I do the same and give her a small wave.

Since we came back I've been vibrating to see her again. That kiss set me alight and I just want to have her in my arms again.

We still have much to talk about but...that can wait.

"Hey! Look who woke up." I hear Ruby say as she walks up with Riley in her arms.

"Surprisingly she did not cry when she did." Lena says from next to her.

"Hey baby, you sleep okay?" I say as I take her from Ruby.

"She was a little restless." Ruby comments.

"Probably because Rei was off world on Argo." I say.

"You're okay now though, right baby girl." Sam says and kisses Riley's head who just lays against me quietly.

My poor baby. She must be feeling the little effects of Reign's grieving and is down. I kiss her head and gently rock her, glancing at the balcony.

Reign has a content but sad look on her face as she talks to Clark, who by the looks of it might be talking about Conner.

"Is she okay? She was gone for quite a while." Lena asks.

"She will be, she just needs some time to heal. She visited Astra's memorial." Kara says.

"Really? She hasn't been there since you showed her her own memorial." Ruby comments.

"Seeing it made it all the more real, she's been keeping that part under wraps, not really wanting to be believe it considering the last time they saw each other." Sam says.

"She finally letting it go, finally mourning." She adds.

It still hurts that I was the one who killed Astra, even more so knowing the pain her death causes Reign. She, just like Kara and Alura, has forgiven me and although I have done so myself...the little bit of guilt still remains.

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Reign sitting in front of that stone. I was afraid she would turn around and blame me for taking away her mentor...her friend.

Then I heard what she said about me...

I had no idea she felt that way...even though Sam basically told me. Hearing it from her, it made it all the more real.

The way she looked at me, reminded me of how Sam looks at me. How I look at Sam. The love, the devotion. It was so strong but the fear in her eyes as well...it was overpowering.

I knew I have to tell her exactly how I feel so I can ease those fears because even though she knows, she doesn't fully believe it.

"That's good, I know how much Astra meant to her." Lena says.

"I think after today she will be able to open up more. Not be so cautious with her emotions anymore." Sam says.

"That's good. I'm happy for her." Kara says.

"Yes that's not the only thing though." Sam says with a smirk and looks in my direction.

I frown at the mischievous expression on her face, the one that usually means not good things for my reputation.

"Alex...something you want to share with us?" She asks, crossing her arms and basically bouncing on her toes.

I glance around the ground and they all look at me expecting an explanation of some sorts. I look at Riley who is giving me the same look.

How is that possible?

I look back at Sam and her gaze shifts to Reign then back at me-

 _Oooooooh_.

"Sam..."

"Oh come on, I saw the way you two walked through the portal, all smiley and blushing like Ruby when she's around Jamie." She says.

"Hey!"

"Sorry baby but it's true, your cheeks are permanently pink when you two are together." Sam chuckles when Ruby pouts.

"Wait what?" Ruby asks, when realization hits her and she looks at me with wide eyes..

"Nothing!"

"Doesn't sound like it." Lena smirks along with the rest, hell even Pancake is smiling down by Sam's feet.

Shut up, you know nothing.

"Whatever." I mumble.

"Just tell us, what, did you kiss or something?" Kara asks.

I immediately feel myself blushing and refuse to look any of them in the eye, just keeping my focus on Riley who has not stopped smiling at me.

Somehow that makes me feel even more embarrassed because her expression almost looks smug. It's like she knows.

"Oh my God you did!" Ruby hallas, I can hear the excitement in her voice.

The rest immediately start firing questions left and right.

"Okay, hey. One, yes, Rei and I did...kiss, shut up! Two...it's none of your business, so there." I try and sound assertive but I doubt it worked.

Sam squeals next to me, squeezing my arm and bouncing on her toes with a wide smile and shining eyes.

This in turn gets Riley hyped as she starts joining in her mother's joy. Pancake too, who is running in a circle, looking like he's chasing his own tail.

"Wait wait wait, important question...who kissed who first?" Kara asks.

I narrow my eyes at her. Why does it matter.

"I did."

"Ah Ha! Pay up Arias!" Kara yells in triumph and holds out her hand to Sam.

Sam groans and pulls out a fifty dollar bill and slaps it into Kara's hand who giggles and bounces, waving it around, wiggling her eyebrows, making Alura and Lena laugh.

Oh my God!

"You guys bet on us!" what the hell!

"Well yeah, Sam was sure Reign was going to make the first move when you both finally confessed but I know Reign just as well as she does." Kara laughs.

"Babe, what the hell, I was rooting for Reign to pull her head out her ass. You couldn't wait, could you." Sam comments with fake disappointment.

"You guys are wrong for this, how dare you." I quip, still blushing.

"Dang it! I owe Jay twenty bucks too." Ruby says pouting.

What! Her and Jamie too! Are you kidding me!

"I really thought Rei would have made the first move too. She just seems like the _'take charge'_ kind of person, like Mom." she adds.

The group snickers at Ruby's unconscious double meaning that hopefully went over her head. I blush deeply.

"She is...but when it comes to things like this, she rather waits for the other person's confirmation. Making sure that they are okay and sure as well." Alura says.

"Don't you have a running bet with Eliza?" Sam asks.

What!

"I do, and I, of course, have won. Eliza was certain after Alex's previous encounters she would drop her...strategy...and let Reign make the first step as to make sure it was something that she wanted." Alura answers.

"I know Reign, she always puts the other first, no matter what. She never does anything for herself, I have come to learn, of course she wouldn't make the first move." She adds with a proud smile.

Oh my god!

"Is everyone in on this!?" I ask.

Lena raises her hand a little with a guilty smile.

"I have a running bet with Winn and Maggie. I won. I think Clark and James have one. Lois and Lucy too. Don't know who won with those four." She says.

Speechless. Un-fucking-believeable.

"I hate you all." is all I can say.

"And I think J'onn has one running with Cat and Marsdin."

Okay you know what, I'm just going to go and leave all these traitors. Betrayal.

"Alex, come on wait, we're not done talking!" Sam yells after me laughing.

"I'm done with all of you, you can all go die!" I yell back, Riley giggling and Pancake waddling beside me.

"You guys are my only true friends." I say.

"You wouldn't do that right." I ask.

Riley just smiles a little and sucks on my thumb, eyes bright while Pancake just barks adorably.

"Thanks guys."

**Later.**

"She still not back yet?" I ask my wife when I enter the kitchen where she's making tea.

She looks up at me and shakes her head no.

"It's late. I'm getting worried." I say softly as I sit at the counter.

Reign has been gone for a while. She didn't come home at all today. As soon as her little chat with Clark was done she had to suit up with Kara and help around the city. I haven't seen her since.

"She's fine, I promise. Just a crime wave, Kara is with her. Lena and Winn texted me and mentioned that they won't be home until really late." She says.

Okay, I guess that's fine then. I mean if Kara is with her then I have nothing to worry about...that much.

She slides the mug over to me before taking a sip of her own. I hear the sound of little feet walking up to me.

Pancake waddles over and waits for me to pick him up, little whimpers escaping him.

I lean down and do so, placing him in my lap. He curls up and rests his head my belly, sad whines sound softly.

I gently pet his head to comfort him. He misses Reign too.

"Seems like you're not the only sad puppy tonight." Sam says with a small smile.

I chuckle at this.

"Shut up, okay. I haven't seen her since we left the DEO. I feel like she might be avoiding me." I admit.

"Trust me, she's not. If anything, she's annoyed at how busy she is at the moment. The only place she wants to be right now is here." Sam says.

I let out a sigh of relief. I was scared I might have ruined everything.

"Hey, it's alright. You and Reign will be fine. Better even. You need to talk things over though, right?" She asks.

I nod, playing with Pancakes ears, he's gentle snores are adorable.

"Yeah, we didn't really have much time. I had to bring her back. The air on Argo was already taking effect on her breathing. We haven't seen each other since." I tell her.

"Besides the kiss, what happened?" she asks.

I feel my cheeks heat up and a giddy rhythm start in my chest. She chuckles and walks around over to me. She hops on the counter, sitting close to me.

"I just heard her talking to Astra's memorial. She didn't know if I felt the same way." I say.

"Yeah, I knew that. Two days ago she said she wasn't going to tell you how she felt, even if you knew already. She said it wouldn't have mattered because you didn't feel the same." She says.

Wait really? She never told me that. Did she honestly think I didn't feel the same way. I think I made it fairly obvious I did. Or is she just that oblivious.

Who am I kidding this is Reign, she probably still doesn't believe it even after I kissed her.

"I was so tempted to tell her but I knew that as something you had to do. She wouldn't have believed me anyway." She adds.

"She was trembling when I found her. I swear it was like I could break her." I say.

Seeing how shaken Reign was. I had never seen her like that. Ever. Not even with Riley. And she shook like a leaf in the wind with that one.

"I told you, you shake her to her core. No one else can do that." Sam says with a charming smile.

"I'm still kind of giddy about it. I never actually thought this could happen." I confess.

I'm dead serious. I've been vibrating all day, the kiss replaying in my head. The way she looked at me permanently engraved in my mind.

"Oh you're not the only one, trust me, all three of us have been buzzing with nervous and excited energy." my wife says and moves closer, taking my hand in hers and bringing it up to her chest.

Her heart is beating rapidly, a rhythm I've come to know well. Nervous excitement is right, I can see it shining in her gorgeous eyes too.

"You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to know you have finally decided to take the chance. The tension between you two is killer." She teases and I roll my eyes.

"Still a lot we all have to talk about." I say.

She tilts her head in that adorable way, like a puppy.

"Sure we do, though I don't think we should make it anymore complicated than you both seem to think it is." She quips.

I'm about to speak but she cuts me off.

"Babe, believe me, I've thought about this for a long time. Whatever problems we might run into, we will all get through it." She says softly and brings my hand up to her lips.

"She is right."

My heart flutters at the sound of another voice coming from behind, the gentle thud and the whisper of material fading away.

I don't dare to turn around. Mostly because I'm practically frozen in my place. I'd say to not wake Pancake but he is already alert as soon as Reign makes it to us.

He sits up, tail wagging and tongue out in happiness.

Sam has not taken her eyes off me and the smile in them puts the one on her lips to shame.

Especially when Reign's join her, the two of them side by side, just gazing with intense and smoldering emotions.

My heart is beating faster than Barry can run.

This is how I die.

Reign takes my other hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips.

"I am willing, if you are." She says.

Christ. I'm literally swooning right now. Like I swear you can actually see how I melt under their unyielding combined stare. Fuck.

"I am unable to can."

That...was incorrect. Was that even English?

They both chuckle, tones identical and that's just not fair.

"Nice to know I have the same effect on you that you have on Samantha." Reign comments.

Right, I remember Sam saying my exact words that first time we kissed. She was just talking too much so I kissed her.

Her first words after that were _'I am unable to can'_ too.

"That's not fair, you can't do that to me." I say.

"Do what?" they ask in unison.

"That!" I say.

"Stop, you can't both be looking at me like that. Especially together, my heart can't take it. Let me breath, damn." I'm just ranting right now.

They both frown, smiling, tilting their heads.

"Stop it!" this isn't healthy for my disaster gay heart!

They laugh and shakes their heads. Seriously, stop.

"Aww, she's blushing, that's adorable." Sam teases.

"Shut up."

"Come now, Alexandra, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Oh please, if you were in my position you'd be blushing too. What if there were two of me?" I say.

"Well then there'd just be more of you to love." Reign mumbles.

Silence.

Did she just...

"Love?"

Her eyes widen and Sam smiles big.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Reign says sheepishly.

"Yeah, ya did."

"Oops."

"Oops?"

Oops? That's all she has to say. Oops.

"Reign I know you said you had feelings for me, I had no idea they ran that deep." I say.

She giggles nervously, looking down. Sam throws an arm around her shoulders, kissing her head.

"I had no idea as well. It caught us all by surprise it seems." She says softly.

"Ha! Not me. This isn't news." Sam quips.

Seriously, I swear is the only one who ever knows what's going on with everyone anytime. That's just not fair. How is she so in tune with everything around her, I want that superpower.

Both Reign and I roll our eyes at her.

Suddenly there's a loud cry that comes from upstairs. All our heads turn to the direction of the stairs.

"That's Riley. I'll go-" Reign starts but Sam cuts her off.

"Nope, you just got home from doing God knows what. You relax yourself, I'll go." She says and hops off the counter.

Pancake shifts on my lap, wanting to follow. I pick him up and place him on the floor where he immediately waddles after Sam as she bounds up the stairs.

He's still quite small so it takes him a while to get up one step. Eventually Sam just picks him up and resumes her trail.

Reign and I both laugh when she shakes her head and disappears.

"I love that little furball." I comment and Reign nods in agreement.

She moves closer and I can't help but lean into her touch when she caresses my cheek with a fond expression.

"I am sorry I was gone the whole day. It could not be helped." She says softly.

"It's okay, I'm just happy you're here now." I say and pull her in, hugging her close.

I tuck my hands under her jacket and rest them around her back, my head on her chest. She sighs and lays her head on mine.

Being like this with her does wonders for my soul. All my worries just disappear, just like when I'm with Sam.

"I missed you." I hear her whisper against my head.

I tighten my hold on her.

"I missed you too. How are you?" I ask.

She can't be that great. Today is basically her death day. Also having to remember certain memories of Astra. She must feel a deep sense of loss.

Not just of her mentor and friend but of herself as well.

I've heard rising from the dead has a way of damaging even the most purest of souls.

"I am...i am going to be okay. I still morn for myself and Astra. Parts of me I cannot get back but I know that is my past and not who I am now. I've gained just as much as I've lost." She says.

I move my head up and tuck it in her neck, her minty scent mixing with what I'm guessing is smoke and gun powered, maybe gasoline as well.

She must have been busy.

"I saw you talking with Clark. Apparently he and the rest of the family had bets on us." I say.

She chuckles deeply.

"Little El told me. I want to be mad but truthfully I am just glad they all approve." She says.

I frown at this. I move away just a bit and look at her in her red eyes. She's got a small but insecure smile in them.

"Do not give me that look, I could not have been the only one to think they might not have." She adds.

"Reign..."

"As good as I am now...i still hurt you, Alexandra." She says and her hand comes up trails along my collarbone.

I know what she means.

I have a small and faint scar just below it, where she hurt me all those years ago, around the same time she broke my leg.

I remember it was when she kidnapped Julia for Purity, down in the subway. She had knocked me down and stepped on my chest, crushing me slowly before Kara and Julia got her attention.

"It is not crazy to believe someone would be a little sceptical about my intentions with you." She says.

She has got to stop being so angsty and broody. I forgive her for all those times she hurt me. We all do. I think even she does...for some of them at least.

I take her hand in mine.

"Reign, no matter what you tell yourself. You are more than worthy. Your past does not define you and you deserve to be happy. To do something for yourself for a chance." I say.

"Just like Sam. Let us take care of you once in a while. You're always looking out for us, doing things for us." I add.

I rest my forehead against hers. My eyes closed.

"Just be selfish for once, goddammit." I whisper.

"I want to be, but I'm afraid of what I will do." She says.

"You are way too cautious do you know that. It's frustrating." I mumble and she chuckles, gently kissing my forehead.

"I cannot afford to lose control, it is dangerous." She states.

I move my head and look at her in her overly bright and caring red eyes, dead serious.

"Well maybe I like dangerous."

Her eyes darken and her face changes. Dangerous is right.

"Careful. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, Alexandra."

God, the way she says my name. I've never liked my full name but holy shit do I love it when it comes from her.

"You're just going to have to show me then. I'm a fast learner." I quip.

She raises an eyebrow and smirks at me. Fuck.

"I don't know, from what I've seen, you have a knack for getting into trouble for the same things." She comments.

"I suppose you like being a _bad girl_." She adds with a wink.

Fuck. Fuck a duck.

I groan and hide my face in her neck again, my cheeks heating up and probably as red as her eyes.

She laughs at me.

"Please...please don't remind me. I'm embarrassed enough as it is." I mumble.

"It wasn't that bad, right?" she asks and I can hear the amusement in her voice.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one getting punished by your wife while your secret not so secret crush was on the phone." I say.

"No but I will admit to it being sweet torture." She says.

"I was just as effected as you were, trust me." She adds.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I grumble.

"Yes it is. In fact you should be flattered, no one, not even Samantha, got me as worked up as hearing you moan over the phone." She whispers.

Shit! Okay, abort! A-freaking-bort!

I whimper and squeeze my legs together. This is not helping. Stop talking, your voice is doing things to me.

"Great, tease me more." I squeak out sarcastically.

She laughs.

"Believe me, you don't want me to tease you. If you think Samantha's way of punishing you was torture, then mine would be down right unbearable." She says and trails her hand down my spine.

I shiver at the unsaid promise and the images of Sam spread out on the couch, all hot and bothered, wild and frustrated.

"Well, if the way you left Sam the other day is any indication, I think I'll try and stay on your good side." I say.

"Still not over that, by the way." Sam says as she comes down the stairs.

Reign and I look to her and she's pouting like a baby.

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" Reign quips with a raised eyebrow.

"I will get you back for that." Sam says.

"You sure you want to do that? You'll just give her a reason to swear vengeance again." I comment.

Reign nods and wiggles her eyebrows while Sam just rolls her eyes.

"Also, if she does eventually do that, please not while I'm around. I have to say that I was unfairly involved last time." I add.

"You weren't involved at all." Reign says as Sam joins us, hoping on the counter again.

"Maybe not directly but still, that was just not fair, I didn't even do anything wrong yet I had to deal with the aftermath." I say.

"Like you didn't enjoy it." they say in unison.

"Stop it!"

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay family! It was just a filler chapter with family fluff and cuteness. I feel like we need it after the hectic season we've been getting.
> 
> Reign needed this. She did. She's finally opening up and letting herself feel. That means the good and the bad she will feel. Love and loss. She can heal properly now.
> 
> Also had to bring Kal-El in. I feel like they should share something. He knows what she's going through. 
> 
> Anyone Else feel like Red Daughter Linda Lee needs protection. That innocent puppy should not be mentored by Lex, the dick.
> 
> Poor Lena, they need to stop hurting my baby.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything. 
> 
> -Sway.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Danvarias family and Supercorp fun fluffy with a few surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup people what's going, and welcome back to this bitch ass piece of shit I call a story. Why y'all even read this shit? It's horrible, lol.
> 
> Ain't no plot, no nothing, just random events that happen.
> 
> Well I guess that's how life works but still. Point is its garbage lol. I don't even know why I still write this, I read it and I'm like, Sway, what are you doing.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 27

**A week later.**

**Sam's POV.**

It's been a slow week but things have been looking up for everyone, good news all around so far.

I have kept in touch with Delano. I missed him despite what happened and although he's not a constant in my life anymore, still, at least having some form of contact is great.

He had officially proposed to his girlfriend now turned fiancé, currently in the process of planning their wedding.

He mentioned wanting me and Ruby there, if we wanted. I am not sure about it yet, I still have to bring it up with the rest of the family.

Ruby and Jamie have been staring at each other a lot more nowadays. I don't know what's going on but when they're ready they can tell us. Because something happened that I can tell for sure.

Personally I think something changed their dynamic. Maybe they confessed their feelings or one of them pulled an Alex...who knows.

Speaking of Alex.

My beautiful wife has not stopped _glowing_ since she and Reign got together. Both of them. It's so adorable and I'm so happy. They're taking it slow.

It's cute but sometimes Reign is so extra. For one, now that she and Alex are...dating? They haven't been on date yet...is that the right word here?

Anyway, point is, now that they are together, Reign refuses to sleep in our bed. Apparently she wants to do this whole courtship thing correctly.

Alex gets so frustrated but it's so cute how she swoons everytime Reign gives her a pretty flower or something like that.

Who knew Reign's was a hopeless romantic. I feel like she's also taking tips from Kara because some of the things she does just screams Kara.

Oh yes! That brings me to the present. 

"Lena and I have decided to have a baby!" Kara announces as she bursts through our front door...as usual.

The entire house is silent for a while before we all erupt in cheers and questions...save for Pancake who barks at the sudden intrusion.

"What! When! How!" Alex yells in happiness as she removes herself from her position ontop of me where she was cuddling.

She springs over the couch where Reign lays with Riley on her chest and bolts over to the giddy couple standing hand in hand at the door.

"Wait, for real?" I ask and sit up right.

"Yeah! I'm going to have a cousin!" Ruby hallas from her position on the floor in front of the T.V. Pancake running in a circle, feeding off the excitement.

"Yes, we've been talking about it for a while now and have finally decided to do it." Lena says as she walks over.

I immediately jump up and hug her, twirling her around making her laugh.

"Ah! I'm so happy for you guys! This is great! I'm going to be an aunt!" I say excitedly.

"Oh don't act surprised Samantha Arias, I know Kara told you and Reign." Lena says while rolling her eyes.

True, this is not exactly news to us. We knew they would have decided to have one anyway.

"What! Sam!" Alex looks at me in shock and betrayal.

I just smile and shrug like it's nothing, Reign giggling to herself as well as Kara.

"Kara told us a few weeks ago." I say.

"Yes and apparently she asked Reign to build a Genesis Chamber." Lena says.

"Yes she did and I have already drawn up the designs and started working on it. It's back at the Sanctuary." Reign says from the couch.

"Why am I only hearing about this now!" Alex exclaims and takes the throw pillow, whacking Reign with it, making Riley laugh and clap her hands.

"Yeah, same, I also like things!" Ruby says, just as betrayed.

"I heard about the Chamber only yesterday so imagine my shock." Lena says rolling her eyes and glaring playfully at Kara.

"What? She was going to make one anyway." she says and Reign nods.

"She's right, after I destroyed the last one, I was going to make a new one to replace it and send to Argo as a new model." She says.

Yes, that. Argo has been having some big changes as well. Since Earth and Argo are not worlds apart anymore, we are finding new ways to improve life and living on both worlds.

Technology is getting better and faster here and Argo is taking some survival notes on fuana and flora, trying to fix their ecosystems and natural environments.

It's working too, oxygen levels have risen since and although the atmosphere is still full of the Heren El, it's not such a problem anymore.

"You destroyed the last one? Why?" Lena asks.

"Reasons."

"Got it."

"But enough about that, obviously you're going to do this by magic Genesis Chamber but like, have you told anyone else? Mom? Alura?" Alex asks as we all sit down in the living room.

Lena steals Riley from Reign who pouts and crosses her arms. Ruby uses this opportunity and jumps onto her lap, making them both smile.

Alex crawls back to cuddle me while Lena sits next to us with Kara by her feet with Pancake who runs into her lap, Kara playing with his tiny paws and little ears.

"Not yet, we wanted to tell you guys first. Next is Maggie, then the boys before we will tell Alura and Eliza." Lena states, laying Riley on her back in her lap, playing with her toes.

"I'm guessing you thought everything through. Knowing you, you probably have a whole life plan laid out, complete with spread sheets and fail safes." I say nudging her with my foot.

She glares at me and I just laugh.

Lena's always overthinking things, especially when it comes to things like this. She hates unpredictablity.

When she met Ruby, she turned into an overprotective and insatiable aunt and for a short time a co-parent, before she left for National City way back when.

I remember her ranting about a whole bunch of life insurance plans, probabilities and the likes. It was amusing as it was frustrating, though helpful as well.

Still with all her extra oversight she never would have guessed Ruby and myself being aliens or part alien plus Reign so that's a fun plot twist on her part.

"I have planned out a few things, yes. Don't judge me." She pouts and we all laugh.

"Have you thought of a name?" Ruby asks.

"No, it's way too early for that. The chamber isn't even ready let alone the baby herself." Kara says.

"And yet Lena already has her whole life planned out." I quip.

A throw pillow hits me in the face and my youngest daughter's laugher fills the room, clapping her hands and squealing. Oh my precious bean.

"You know parenting is different for everyone right, nothing ever goes the way you plan it." Alex states.

"Still, can't hurt to be a little prepared." Lena defends herself, hiding behind Riley who squeals as if agreeing.

"All jokes aside, are you two completely sure? This is a big step in both your lives and relationship." Reign asks.

Kara and Lena smile at each other with so much love.

"Yes. I mean look at this. Look at this picture." Kara says and motions to Lena and Riley, the tiny baby gurgling around Lena's thumb.

"How can you not want that." She adds.

Lena blushes hard and hides behind Riley again. Kara swoons when Riley giggles and wiggles, tapping Lena's cheeks and kicking her feet.

"Is it weird that I'm already picturing a mini Lena? Like I'm sure Aunt Kara's genes are strong but I'm seeing dark hair and green eyes." Ruby comments.

"Oh God, Kara said the same thing." Lena whines.

"Not gonna lie, I'm seeing it too. Maybe blue eyes." Alex quips.

"Or both." Reign and I say in unison.

"That too, who knows." Kara says and bounces Pancake in her lap, making him bark happily.

"How long do you think it will be before the chamber is ready?" Alex asks.

Reign thinks for a while, I can feel her calculating everything in her head, running numbers.

"If all goes well I'd say it will be ready in about a month with me testing it." She says.

Wait, testing it? How do you test a Genesis Chamber?

"Test it? How?" Ruby asks.

"Just a virtual experiment, calm down people. I'm not going combine actual DNA and make a weird hybrid if that's what you are thinking. It's just a little reprogramming and a few changes, everything will still work like normal." She says rolling her eyes.

"I spoke to Kal-El and asked for samples of Kon-El's blood and DNA. We already know Kryptonians and Human DNA is compatible, I just need to incorporate that into the chamber." She adds.

Oh okay good. Like I never thought she would go all mad scientist and shit, but you never know. Science is crazy.

Sometimes the scientists are even worse. Reign herself is a product of such brilliant madness.

"Oh, well that makes sense. Honestly I'm surprised that birth was successful." Ruby comments.

We look at her in question.

"A Kryptonian in a human, come on guys, you telling me you never wondered if that was not the least bit dangerous for Aunt Lois." She says.

"What if Conner had his powers while still in the womb? One kick and Aunt Lois would probably lose a kidney, best case scenario." She adds.

"Oh, Damn." that's a terrifying thought.

"Oh I did think of that. Kal-El as well. He had called me every week to do check ups to make sure that didn't happen." Reign states.

Wait when was this why am I only hearing about it now.

"Seriously? How did we not know this?" Kara asks.

"They knew the risks but they didn't want to worry anyone. Which now that I think about it was kind of dumb but it worked out in the end so there's that." Reign says.

"Though if that's the case how did they survive, I mean, Kon-El developed his powers quite early, he could have had them while she was still pregnant." Lena says.

"That could have been the case but one thing about Lois's pregnancy was that her body had adapted for that possibility. Like a Kryptonian, her body became indestructible in some way. Not completely like us but maybe like Samantha is now." Reign says.

"Damn, okay seriously, you have got to stop keeping such things to yourself." I say.

"Yes, please. We need to know these things. Why didn't you tell me when I told you me and Lena wanted a kid?" Kara asks.

Reign shrugs.

"You said you didn't want to go the physical pregnancy route so I didn't think to bring it up." She says.

"Okay, well next time say something, we need to know these things." I say and she nods.

Reign is not one to keep secrets or lie but that doesn't mean she can't be extremely oblivious and sometimes naive and maybe a little too ignorant about some things.

It's adorable but also frustrating in some cases.

Though it does makes sense as to why she wouldn't file such information as urgent because she grew up in a society where pregnancy was not very common thus the complications that came with it were not a problem or they never really had to worry about it.

"Speaking of which...I have a...confession." Ruby starts.

We all turn our attention to her.

"Whoa, a lot of eyes. Okay! So...uh...a few days ago...I accidentally kissed Jamie." She says with an awkward smile.

Aww! That's so cute! I knew something happened! Winn owes me twenty bucks!

Wait a minute...

" _Accidentally_?" I ask.

She nods with wide eyes.

"You _accidentally_ kissed Jamie?" Alex asks.

"Yes."

"On _accident_?" Reign.

"Yeah..."

She just looks at us like this a normal thing. How do you _'accidentally'_ kiss someone? What did she trip or something?

"You wanna walk us through what happened?" Lena asks, also wondering.

"Well...we were training, you know, sparring like we usually do, and I don't really know how it happened but when I countered one of her attacks I ended up flipping us both over and I landed on top of her but I couldn't catch myself fast enough and...well...yeah..." She rants, blushing hard. That's funny.

Reign is silently laughing behind her, tears in her eyes and I can feel Alex holding back her own. Honestly same because of course that's how it happened.

Next year the girls will be eighteen meaning they'll be old enough to join the DEO, which is something they want to do.

Of course they will have to go through some rough training like Alex did and since they're both alien or part alien, their training will be done by Reign.

Who will also be breaking in the new recruits as usual. Their job description is to fight aliens so what better way to learn how to do that than by fighting a literal World Killer everyday in training.

Anyway point is, Ruby and Jamie have been spending a lot of their free time at the DEO already getting into the rhythm of said training so that they have a little background before they join.

Every day after school, if they don't have any practices or projects, they will go to the DEO and train.

Every weekend as well, for hours they train, Reign and Alex are very proud and I think I heard them discussing their possible recruitment with J'onn.

They get a little too into their training as Kara, Reign and Alex do. It was bound to happen eventually.

"Okay...i guess that makes sense, can't say I didn't see that coming, your Uncle Winn does owe me twenty bucks." I say after a while.

"Oh come on, seriously!" Ruby exclaims in disbelief.

"Yeah, not so fun when it's happening to you, Huh, Gem." Reign teases, ruffling her hair.

Ruby just gets up off her lap, grabs a pillow and hits her with it, that just makes Reign laugh harder.

"Ugh, you suck." Ruby whines when Reign blocks all her attacks and hits her back.

"Wait I want to know what happened next. What did Jamie do?" Kara asks excitedly.

Ruby plops back down next to Reign and sighs.

"Well, after I apologized like a million times she just smiled and said it was okay and there's nothing to worry about. We carried on training like nothing happened but I totally lost my game the rest of the session." She says with a pout.

"Yeah that's sounds about right." Alex comments.

"Been there." Reign agrees.

"So what's the problem, you guys seem fine." Lena asks.

"Nothing, that's just it! I just...ugh! I _can't_ stop thinking about it!" Ruby whines and hides her face with the pillow, falling back against the couch.

Aww that's adorable. Also terrifying. My baby is old enough to date and she has a crush and it looks like said crush is about to become something more like a girlfriend and next thing you know they're getting married and moving away- _Oh my God I'm freaking out_!

"Maybe you should actually talk about it instead of making googly eyes at her when you think she's not looking." Alex quips.

"I know! But I just don't know how!" Ruby whines again.

"Just tell her, I'm sure she will understand, no matter how it turns out. Besides I'm sure she already knows how you feel." Reign says.

Ruby frowns and looks at her with wide eyes. Oh honey.

"Gem, she is an empath, do you truly believe she has no idea?" Reign says with a raised eyebrow.

"Crap, you're right. Wait! If she knows then why hasn't she said anything?" Ruby asks.

"She's probably waiting for you to tell her on your own. That seems to be case with all you Arias girls." Lena quips.

Both Reign and myself glare at her and she just smirks.

"I'm right, be mad about it." She says using Riley's hands to make sassy gestures, making her giggle and Kara snickers at her feet.

"You have no right to laugh, Kara, it literally took Lena kissing you for you to finally tell her how you feel." I quip.

She pouts and Alex laughs this time.

"But on the real though, just talk to her. Whatever happens, happens." My wife says.

"I don't know..." Ruby says unsure.

I get why she would be reluctant. Sometimes it's easier to just live with words unsaid hanging around to avoid any pain and rejection.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could hear me."

The room erupts into laughter at this.

"Yeah, you're definitely your mother's child." Reign comments in tears.

"Oh shut up, we all you wouldn't have said jack shit to Alex if it wasn't for me." I say.

"Yes that too, how is that going?" Kara asks.

"Wonderful, they will not stop staring at each other and blushing at the DEO." Lena quips making them roll their eyes.

"Ah, young love, it's all around us." I say.

"Still kind of freaking out here." Ruby says.

"Look, baby, when you're ready, then tell her but I do advise not waiting too long." I say to her.

"I remember that year I was gone, I regretted not telling Alex how I felt and there were times I thought I would never get a chance to do so." I say and Alex leans into me.

I lean down, my chin on her shoulder, kissing the side of her neck, making her sigh in contentment. Interlocking our fingers together over her chest.

"Really?" Ruby asks.

"Oh you have no idea. It was depressing." Reign grumbles.

"And then when opportunities present themselves she chickens out." She adds and I just roll my eyes.

It's true though.

I used to think about the _'what ifs'_ through the entirety of that year. At the time Reign was no fucking help at all.

She would just tell me to stop over thinking about it and that if I really wanted to, I would have told Alex how I felt.

Reign would complain and get annoyed and I would sometimes do it on purpose just to spite her. She hated it and thinking about Alex and Ruby became my weapon against her.

Now look where we are. It's amazing to think about how this all started.

"It was a great irritation I will admit but I think it was mostly because I was slightly envious." Reign says.

Wait seriously?

"Why? I thought you pretty much hated emotions and everything they stood for." Kara says.

Yeah same, this is brand new information, what the hell.

"I was lost and confused. Samantha's conflicting thoughts and feelings made it all the more difficult but I also had a part of me that wished someone had cared about me with such intensity that the mere thought of me would brighten their aura." Reign confesses.

She looks down in embarrassment and I can feel the tiny heart break through our bond.

"For a long time I believed that to be me meant to be alone." She says softly.

"Reign..."

"I'm fine now." She looks up and says strongly.

"Admittedly I do find myself having those same thoughts but I know it is not true, not anymore at least." She adds.

My poor baby. My little dark knight. I understand why she would feel this way. Her whole life she has been given her purpose without her having to explore freedom or free will. Having to choose who she wants to be. Nevermind finding any chance to settle down, be it alone or with someone.

A tool is what she always believed she'd be. A weapon in someone's arsenal and nothing more.

I am proud she's starting to see past that. Starting to see what we do. Astra was right. She is more than what she was made to be.

"Point is, Ruby, that sometimes just taking the chance and saying you tried is better than not trying and wishing you did." Reign says to Ruby.

"The result might not always be what you want but it will always be worth getting that weight off your chest." She adds.

"It's true. It's better to just get it all out there and then deal with what comes next instead of torturing yourself. Talk to her, kiddo." Alex agrees.

Ruby's aura brightens and I see the sparkle of determination in her eyes.

"Okay, okay I'll talk to her when I see her again." She says and I can see her vibrating with nervous and excited energy.

"Yeah! Aww this is so cute. It's like you two. This is exactly how you guys acted." Lena says pointing at Alex and I.

What no we weren't. Were we? Nah, couldn't be. Not this bad at least.

"You're one to talk, Luthor. You and Kara were worse." Alex says.

"Oh yes definitely." Reign laughs.

Both Kara and Lena blush. Adorable.

"Honestly, I am amazed at how long it took you two get together nevermind get married." I say.

"Hey! We were going at our pace, shut up." Kara says defensively.

"Sure whatever you say." Alex quips and Kara sticks her tongue out her.

"Real mature, Little El." Reign comments with a fond eye roll.

"Can we just agree that we are all a little slow and dumb when it comes to such things." I say.

"Yeah, we are all oblivious as a collective. Togetherness!" Kara exclaims dramatically.

"El Mayarah, right." Reign laughs. 

"El!"

.....

That...didn't sound like any of us.

"Guys..." Lena says staring down at Riley who is smiling big, wiggling.

Oh my God _wait!_

"Did she just..."

"She said her first word!"

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God! Holy shit! She spoke. She _spoke_! Oh God. My baby. My baby just said her first word.

"Gimme! Lena, _give me my child._ " Alex says and holds her hands out.

Lena hands Riley over and I can hear sniffing. Is she crying? Ugh, no wait that's me. I'm crying.

"Riley?" I ask my baby girl.

She giggle and throws her hands in the air.

"El Ma!"

Oh my God she did it _again_!

"Reign are you crying!"

"No!"

"You are!"

"Shut up, Little El."

"I'm her first word! Ha! Take that!" Kara says in triumph.

"Technically it's our family name, stop feeling yourself. Also I am certain she tried to say El Mayarah." Reign quips before floating over to us.

"El Ma!" Riley squeals as if to confirm Reign's statement.

"Oh my god, mom is going to be so mad she wasn't here to hear it." Alex says, she's crying too.

I pull her and my youngest daughter close, hugging them. My heart is just bursting with joy. She said her first word! Oh my God!

Riley squeals under all the attention and we laugh at her excitement. It's so cute and I just can't stop crying.

"Soon she's going to be bringing out all your files." Lena says.

"Oh God, I swear with her energy, she might end up rambling like Kara." Alex mumbles.

"Oh that is a phase I never thought I'd see again. Little El was a chatter box when she started talking. No one knew what she was saying but we know that it must have been interesting." Reign says and Kara blushes.

"That is still the case most times." Alex quips again and this time Kara hits her with a pillow.

"Well, I guess no one wins in the bet pool." I say.

Everyone made a bet as to what Riley's first word would be.

I said it would be _'Mommy'_ or _'Mum'_.

Alex said it would be _'Mama'_.

Ruby said it would be some form of the word _'Gem'_ seeing as that's what we call her.

Reign didn't make a prediction because she doesn't participate in such things. Buzz kill. Though I do remember her mentioning that Riley might just say her own name. Or nickname if not her full name.

Kara, Lena, Maggie, Winn and J'onn all said it might be some form of Reign's name which makes sense.

We never would have guessed her first word would be our family moto.

It's perfect.

"Well she just has her ways of surprising us. Next she'll be walking, then graduating high school, going to college and-"

"Lee...shut up." i grumble which just makes her laugh.

"Just wait until your baby girl gets here, then we'll see who has the last laugh." Reign quips and that shuts both Lena and Kara up though they still smile.

"El Ma!" Riley says again.

"That's pretty much all she's going to say for a while." Ruby quips.

Yeah and hopefully it's a long while too.

**Later.**

**Alex's POV.**

_Ring _!__

____

____

Ugh! No! I'm sleeping!

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. Man, I just want to sleep.

I feel Sam shift, nudging me.

"Baby, pick it up, it's the emergency tone." She says sleepily. Adorable.

I leave the comfort and warmth of my wife and turn over, reaching over to where my phone sits on charge.

I pick it up and look at- _Ow_! Ah shit! Too bright! Very bright! Oh that's brighter than my future, wait a minute. _Fuck_ , ow my poor eyes.

I groan and Sam chuckles tiredly behind me.

"I told you to keep the brightness low. You don't listen to me." She says.

Whatever okay, she doesn't really have that problem since she sees in HD anyway. For her, low brightness is still too high.

"Whatever. This better be life or death, I swear." I grumble and swipe to answer.

"Hello?" I say into.

 _"Agent Danvers, sorry to wake you but we do have a bit of a...situation."_ J'onn's voice comes through.

This sounds serious.

 _"I have contacted Reign and Supergirl. Supergirl is on her way too pick you up. Reign is currently occupied with a out of control fire and will join us when she can."_ J'onn says.

"Right, okay what are dealing with?" I asks and get up, already fishing out my civilian clothes.

I'll change into my gear once I get to the DEO.

 _"Nothing I can handle. This is a job for you ladies."_ he says shortly before hanging up.

That...didn't sound good. Okay. What was that supposed to mean anyway?

I put the phone down and change quickly, a little more awake and alert. I turn to my still sleepy wife. I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"I gotta go, we got an emergency on our hands. I'll be back when I can." I say softly.

She hums and looks up at me with half closed eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I'm not sure but I'm about to find out." I say and she frowns.

I know that look.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm sure it's fine. I'll have Kara and, Reign with me. Just go back to sleep, I'll check on the girls before I go." I say and kiss her on the lips making her smile.

She curls up against my pillow and sighs in content, already dozing off again.

She's so cute when she's all sleepy like this. I love her. Sucks that I have to leave our bed but duty calls and by the sounds of it, it's not our usual problems.

I walk down the hallway, checking on my baby girls, making sure they're okay. Both still sleeping soundly, starfish and little snores coming from both of them.

I will never get tired of seeing them like that. It's as hilarious as it is adorable.

I silently make my way down the stair and I immediately spot Kara standing by the sliding doors leading to the back yard.

I grab my badge and keys then open the door slipping out before closing it, locking it just in case.

"Hey? What's going on?" I ask her.

She frowns at me, confused.

"I thought you knew, I was just about to ask the same thing." She says.

"J'onn never told me anything, just that me you and Rei were needed for whatever situation we have on our hands." I tell her.

"Well Reign is still busy, she'll meet us there. We should get going. You got everything?" she asks.

I double check my person. Phone, Wallet, Keys, badge and beeper. Okay I'm good.

"Yeah, let's go." I say and she nods, immediately wrapping around me.

I brace automatically and she slowly lifts off before speeding down towards the DEO towers.

Man, I wonder what's up. I mean, it can't be that bad. J'onn didn't have that silent panic in his voice when he spoke. He was calm but not unsettled.

So maybe this is an emergency but not like, life or death but maybe it's a matter of like...time. Like whatever we are dealing with has to do with something that needs to be dealt with quickly.

Still, I wonder what it is.

Kara touches down on the balcony and we immediately make our way to the control center. There J'onn, Winn and Lena stand, all in hoddies and sweat pants, all looking tired as shit too, like they just woke up.

Okay so it's not just me.

"Hey, everything okay?" I ask as I get to them.

"On our end? Yeah." Winn grumbles tiredly, practically falling asleep on his tablet.

Okay what is that supposed to mean? Our end? What other end is there? What is he talking about?

"Our end?" a voice from behind says.

I turn to see Reign floating in silently, touching down next to me.

"Yes, things here on our end are just fine. It's the other end that needs help." Lena says.

"What end?" Kara asks.

"Our end."

I look to the side.

_No freaking way._

"Sorry to have come at such a time but we require your assistance." another Lena plus another Kara and what I am assuming is another Sam come walking up to us.

I know that's not my Sam because she's sleeping at home.

"Let me guess, another Earth Crossover?" I say.

All three nod.

"I'm way too tired for this." Winn says, head in his arms on the table.

"Wait, are you three from that Earth where our Reign was dying from some dart thing and you helped us save her?" I ask.

"That would be us." Other Lena says.

"But now we need your help to save our Reign." Other Sam says.

Wait what.

"What happened?" Reign asks.

Sam looks at her with a pained expression and I can see Reign take a deep breath. She hates when Sam has that look on her face. Especially when she's the cause of it.

"That's just it. We don't know. The last few months we've had her in captivity and she was fine...well as fine as one can be in her...situation." Other Kara rambles on.

"She was co-operating. Truthfully she was not...okay, she was devestated after what happened, we could all see it but...she never did anything stupid or rash." Other Lena says.

Okay, this is a little weird. What's going on? What happened, get to the point.

"You had her in captivity?" Our Lena asks.

"Well, we couldn't exactly have her roaming free, she still had did some pretty bad things. We did as you said, the Priestess and cult have been apprehended, everything was fine." Other Lena says.

So what's the problem then?

"Reign was calm. She was co-operating, she even helped with a few things, we all visited her. She never talked unless she needed to." Sam says sadly.

"The cell we had her in, it was Kryptonian proof, and she never tried anything. I just don't understand." Other Kara says.

"Okay ladies I'm going to need you to calm down. What's the point, what's wrong, please." I say.

Sam looks at me this time, her eyes welling up with tears and my heart breaks.

"Reign...she's gone."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that's right, I'm back on that bullshit again. I missed the Other Earth and decided why the fuck not right. Shits going good with the fam why not fuck it up a bit with some unnecessary angst.
> 
> And of course it's Reign because that bitch is a dramatic ass hoe. Why? Because this bitch of an Author is a dramatic ass hoe.
> 
> And if you think the angsty shit gonna end oh sis do I have news for you.
> 
> There were some cute moments too, you gatta credit me for that. Riley's first word...who guessed what? Ruby accidentally kissing Jamie because of course and Supercorp wanna have a kid, who's surprised.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign, Kara and Alex go to the Other Earth. They meet an Old friend and make a new enemy...probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! What's up people! And welcome back to this...thing.
> 
> I had so much fun writing about the other Earth adventures and was like, why the hell not. So yes, I'm doing it again because I can.
> 
> Also, I have started writing a new fic call Puzzle Piece. It is an AgentCorp story so if you're interested you can go check that out.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 28.

**Alex's POV.**

"Reign...she's gone."

Gone? What does she mean gone?

"She broke out of containment a few days ago and now we can't find her. We've looked everywhere." Other Lena say, voice also carrying sadness.

I look to Reign and her face is unreadable but by the small intake of air tells me she's not happy with the news.

I'm not doing any better. I'm having flash backs of seeing Sam break out of that cell and disappearing into the sky all those years ago.

God they must be freaking out right now.

I don't even know what their relationships with their Reign is like, obviously it's not as strong and close as ours but they care enough that they are worried about her.

Wherever their Reign is, I hope she's okay at least. For all their sakes.

"Please, help us find her." Other Kara says, seemingly on the verge of tears.

I look to my team and they look to me. All having a silent conversation. I can see what we are all thinking.

What if it was us?

I look at J'onn and he nods once.

"I'll inform Kal-El of your temporary departure and thst he might need to cover for you ladies." he says.

I nod gratefully and turn to the Other Earth team.

"We'll help, but we can't do it here. We'll head over to your Earth and work over there. Lee, you and Winn hang back and if something happens don't hesitate to call through the breach." I say and they nod.

"Alright, I'm going to go suit up and then we can go. Reign, you're going to have to tell Sam, it's better it comes from you." I tell her.

She nods but I can see she's dreading leaving this dimension, going to be cut off from her soul mate again.

I wish I can say she doesn't have to come but no one knows Reign better than Reign.

I leave the control room and make my way down to the lockers. I immediately start suiting up, grabbing my guns and everything I might need.

This is crazy but you never know what could happen.

I just can't stop thinking about that year Sam was gone. This Other Earth team must be going through hell worrying about their Reign.

What's even worse to think about, is that Reign has the potential to do unspeakable things. To others sure, but if what they say is true...my fear is that she's doing it to herself.

Because if I know Reign...when she gets all angsty and devastated like this, to the point where she runs...i don't even want to think about it.

Still, it's a little weird how they can't find her. I mean, I'm one to talk, it took us a whole year to find Sam but still.

Anyway, I finish suiting up and make my way back to the control room. I see the Other Earth Squad waiting for us around the control room table with my Kara and Lena.

Other Sam is not paying attention to what they are saying. She's just staring at my Reign who is standing on the balcony, leaning on the wall.

She does not look happy.

Suddenly my phone rings with My Sam's tone. I immediately pick up.

As soon as I DO, I hear her sniffing. Reign must have told her already.

"Baby?" I answer.

 _"I want to come with."_ She says.

I sigh and lean against the wall, my heart hurting at the pain in her voice.

 _"I know I can't, I know I have to stay but I want to come with. I don't want to- I can't...Alex..."_ She says and her silent sons hurt my soul.

I just listen.

 _"She said it's better I didn't go with, in case you found their Reign and..."_ She trails off and sobs again.

In the corner of my eye I see Reign shift, hunched over a bit and holding her chest. Then standing up and looking at the sky, blinking rapidly.

She can feel Sam and it's probably burning in her chest, the amount of pain they must be feeling.

"Sam-"

 _"Protect her...please."_ She whispers out.

I know what she means. Physically...Reign can take care of herself, that's no secret but emotionally...Reign is a fucking mess but she's getting better.

She was getting better and now the world is throwing her back in the deep end...i don't know what this is going to do to her. To us.

You know what...it's better Sam stays behind. I don't want her to be haunted by what we might find.

Reign already has trouble sleeping at night by what she has seen and done during her time as a World Killer.

Because that's her worst nightmare.

Sam's worst nightmare concerning Reign is that she couldn't help her. Couldn't be there for her when Reign needed her the most. Having Reign lose herself.

Sam's fear is losing Reign. In any shape or form.

I will make sure none of those fears come to light. This I promise.

"I will. I promise." I tell her.

 _"You be careful too. Just because you're badass doesn't mean you're immortal, okay. Come back to me. Come back to us. All of you."_ She says.

"We will. I love you." I say.

 _"I love you more."_ She says and I hear a shaky breath before she hangs up.

I look towards Reign and she's got both arms curled up to her chest, taking deep breaths. She's not only in pain but she's also savoring it. She won't be feeling Sam for a while.

I walk up to her and I immediately bring her in for a tight hug. She cries silently, her body trembling.

"It hurts." She whispers.

I gently kiss her neck, holding her tight, trying to keep those broken pieces together.

"I know." is all I say.

Because nothing I say will stop the pain. Not this pain. This is pain beyond my I understanding, I don't know this pain but I can offer comfort.

I pull back and take her face in my hands. She looks at me with sad puppy eyes.

"Hey, it will be alright. You've gone through this before. This pain you're feeling now, their Sam and Reign are probably going through the same thing." I say.

"We are going to help them so that they don't have to feel it any more. I'm not saying it will be easy but I know it will be worth it okay, I just need you to stay with me." I softly kiss her lips when she nods.

"Just stay strong, Rei. Stay strong." I say and hug her again.

This time she hugs back and we stay like that for a while. She needs it but so do I.

Who knows what we are getting ourselves into. I mean this is us we're talking about. No matter what Earth. You seen the things we've dealt with in the past.

Honestly anything is possible at this point.

Once we pull back I give her a reassuring smile. She gives me a small one back before it falls and her face turns serious.

"Alex...promise you will keep me from doing something reckless." She says.

"Rei...you're asking the wrong person, you know if anything, someone is going to have to stop us from doing something stupid." I tell her.

"True but still...one of us has to be the smarter of the two, and we both know that's probably not me. Not in this situation." She says.

Okay, yeah that seems about right. Reign is never really the most rational one when it comes to herself because she's always beating herself down and it's not healthy, the thoughts that run through her head.

"Okay, I promise if you fall in too deep I'll pull you out before you hit bottom." I tell her.

"Thank you." She says.

"Always, but also...you have to do the same for me, 'Kay, because lord knows the shit I get into." I say with a smirk and that gets her to laugh.

"Yes, I'll be sure to get you out of trouble."

"You mean keep me out of trouble."

"No."

"Really?"

"Alexandra, no matter what we do, you always find a way to get into trouble. Let's not forget what happened on your anniversary."

"Never letting me live that down are you."

"Of course not."

"You suck."

"I do."

"Hey, can you two stop flirting, we need to get this show on the road!" Our Kara yells from across the room.

I roll my eyes but can't help the smile that graces my face.

Reign and I are going slow, just like how Sam and I started.

Only Reign is a little more old school in that area. Now that she's...courting me...she refuses to sleep in the same bed as me.

Which is a huge bummer.

She also has kinda of refrained from intimate physical contact. Not completely but she's not as touchy touchy with me anymore.

Which is adorable and charming but also frustrating. I miss my cuddles.

I mean it's not like we don't cuddle it's just that we don't do it as often.

In fact, she wouldn't even kiss me if I didn't tell her that that was the one thing she had to atleast give me if she wasn't going to sleep next to Sam and I.

Sam teases me about it constantly.

Perks are that she makes all these adorable and sometime cheesy gestures. Reign really is a hopeless romantic.

I've noticed that her and Sam are different in that field. Sam is not someone you would consider a hopeless romantic, though she does have her moments.

She's not into all that cliché and cheesy lovey dovey stuff. Honestly me too but when Reign does it, it's just so adorable and charming you can't help but love it.

She will randomly give me a pretty flower, or make something with any spare material she finds lying around in her lab.

Sometimes, I find adorable notes in my lunch bag. She packs our lunch so I know it's her.

It's just so cute.

I want to ask her out but Sam tells me that it is better I let Reign ask me because she's technically the one trying to court me in the more traditional old school sense.

Honestly it's doesn't really matter all that much to me but it makes Reign happy so I just let her.

 _'Just let her have this.'_ Sam told me.

_'Let her go through the whole process and experience.'_

And so I will. And these last few days have been amazing. I can feel myself falling fast, just like with Sam.

"Okay, everyone ready?" I ask the whole group.

They all nod.

"Reign, Kara, you each got a portal opener?" I ask.

They nod and show me the small devices.

"Great, Lee, Winn, remember, if anything happens, don't hesitate." I say and they nod as well.

"Also please watch my girls, God knows they're going to need somebody. Especially Riley and Sam. Their connections to Reign will be cut off and they will be unsettled the whole time we're gone." I add.

"We got this." Winn promises.

I nod and turn back to my group of doubles.

"Alright, let's go find us a angsty World Killer."

**Later.**

"Oof, Deja vu." i say as we crossover to the Other Earth.

"I know right, it's still so weird." My Kara says.

We are back on the Other Earth - we really need to find out what number they are.

Anyway, we're back here and...here being...Lena's old Lab. Or maybe not _old lab_ seeing as this Earth's Lena still uses it quite frequently.

Our Lena barely uses hers as much as she did now that she works at the DEO as well.

Things have changed though, the cell is still here but it actually looks like it was turned into some sort of make shift lab hospital room or something like that.

It looks like what our infirmary at the DEO looks like actually now that I think about it.

"Wow, nice digs, though this is not where you kept Reign, right? Because that would be a bad idea." I say.

Yeah, holding her prisoner in the very place she had her whole world crumble...not very bright and honestly, I'd break out too if I had to be constantly reminded of that every day, just existing in that space.

Oof.

"No, we had her at the DEO, in our underground chambers under the city. It's heavily guarded and lined with Kryptonite. We even lined the cell with a little of the Black Kryptonite as well." a very familiar voice says.

I look back to see...myself walking in from the elevator. Clad in uniform tactical gear. Yip, same old same old.

You know that suit design was actually pretty cool, maybe I can ask Winn to design something like that again for me and have Reign make it with her and Lena's magic robots.

"Nice to see you all again, I just wish it were under better circumstances." Other me says.

"Same here. Though I am glad to know that you can actually make your way to our Earth. I assume my blueprints were helpful?" Reign says.

"Yes they were. It took a while for me to figure it out but I eventually got there." Other Lena says.

"Alex, is Ruby here?" Other Sam asks Other me.

"Yeah, she's upstairs in your office doing homework." Other me says.

Other Sam thanks her and practically runs to the elevator. As it opens another person walks out- _Hey that's Brainy_!

Wait what is he doing here? Shouldn't he be in the future with the rest of the Legion.

Wait...please don't tell me Mon-El is still here, come on!

"Oh this is- I did not expect this was what you had in mind when you said you had someone who could help find Reign, Director Danvers." Brainy says as he joins the group.

"Yeah, well, we were getting nowhere so I thought they could help. Who better than to find Reign than herself, right." Other me says.

"I'm assuming Colonel Haley is unaware of this." Brainy says.

"Of course. Not yet anyway." Other me says.

"You know she will not approve." Brainy says.

"Well then she's going to have to be strong because they are our best bet in finding her. Besides with this she'll keep off Supergirl's case long enough for us to come up with a plan." Other me says.

Okay I have so many questions about everything that was just said but more importantly...

"Director Danvers?" I ask.

I did hear that correctly, right?

She smiles a tight smile but with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, after the separation of Sam and Reign, J'onn retired from the DEO and I became Director." She says.

"Cool, you must be killing it then." My Kara says.

The members of the Other Earth team look downcast.

"Alex has been doing amazing things at the DEO, as both the Director and on the field but...she had to break some rules and orders to do her job and well...some people didn't like that." Other Kara says.

"I'm guessing one of these _'some people'_ is Colonel Haley?" Reign says.

They all nod.

"As well as the President. Alex is already in some very hot water with her superiors. We don't know what they will do to her now that we have brought you all in to help." Other Lena says.

President? President Marsdin?

"That doesn't sound like Olivia. I mean sure she can be a bit of a hard ass but she usually approves of doing what's right even if it means going off book a bit." I say.

"Olivia Marsdin is no longer President, unfortunately. She was removed from Office after her alien origin was revealed to the world by the Children of Liberty and the Grave siblings." Brainy says.

"What!" myself, My Kara and Reign say in unison.

"Yes and we've been stuck with some incompetent nitwit ever since. Low key anti alien as well as Haley. Not only are they barely helping us take down the Children of Liberty, they are out to get Supergirl's identity." Other Lena practically growls out.

Children of Liberty huh. Yeah we got something like that back on our Earth. Though it seems they are a bigger problem here than back home.

"Sounds like you got your hands full. Add Reign disappearing...no wonder you came to us." My Kara says.

"Also, why do they want your identity?" I ask their Kara.

"The leader of the anti alien community, Benjamin Lockwood, aka Agent Libery, during his incarceration mentioned that now that the city knows his identity and that he's not hiding behind a mask, what about my identity. Who am I behind the cape." Other Kara starts.

"They want her identity to have some kind of control over her at the DEO. Know who she is and that in turns means her personal life including family and friends. Basically they want leverage over her should she _'go rogue'_." Other me says.

"And since I did not tell them, I've been relieved of duty at the DEO, effective immediately." Other Kara finishes.

Oh fuck, way harsh man. That's messed up.

"But that doesn't stop you from being Supergirl." My Kara says.

"Of course not. I just have to try and keep out of their way. Alex says it's best I don't get on their radar anymore than I already am." Other Kara says.

"Didn't you go through this?" Lena asks.

"We did but, not to this extent. We have an anti alien community running around but they are not like this. I think with Reign around they're a little afraid of catching her attention." My Kara says.

"Yes, it would seem that with a prime alpha such as Reign watching over the city, it would be difficult for the Children of Liberty to continue their...activities. Especially the very public ones." Brainy quips.

Prime alpha...yeah that pretty much sums up Reign.

"Yeah well, our Reign is missing and if she was here I doubt they would let her help." Other me says.

That's true.

"Please, like that will stop her." Lena says.

That's true as well.

"Let's be real, who's going go up against her." That was Other Kara.

I look to Reign and she is just watching them with curious eyes. I look at Our Kara and she's trying not to laugh, apparently.

I mean...it is kinda funny because we were technically the same once apon a time.

"Okay, yes, I am a force to be reckoned with, we've established that. What do you need us to do?" Reign says breaking up the other teams bickering.

They look at her in surprise, as if they forgot we were here. Then Brainy steps forward and speaks.

"Right. Well it seems for the last two days we have had some difficulty in trying to locate you or well...our you." He says.

"It would help us greatly if you would assist us in doing so. Perhaps provide some protection as well, if it isn't much trouble. We assume Reign will not harm us should we find her but she is unpredictable...even for someone like myself." he adds.

I miss this knucklehead brainiac. Always so serious and formal. It's adorable.

"No offense." he finishes.

"None taken." Reign says dryly.

He stares at her like a mathematical equation he can't solve. She raises and eyebrow and he immediately diverts his attention elsewhere.

"Apologies for staring. Our Reign does not say much. It is a tad bit surprising to hear her voice as much now." he says before walking back to his team.

"Can you help us?" Other me asks.

"We might, but that depends on what you have already." I say.

"We will have to go to the DEO to continue this." Other Kara says.

"Haley is going to have my ass for this but yes. That is where she escaped from." Other me agrees reluctantly.

"Let's go."

**Later.**

I don't know what I expected when we walked through the DEO entrance but having Agents immediately draw their weapons on us was not one of them.

You know what, I should have seen this coming. They do have some pretty heavy shit going on. I am actually proud they are ready for anything.

"Stand down, they're not hostile, lower your weapons." Other me orders.

The agents hesitate for a second before standing down.

"Director Danvers, what is this?" A unfamiliar voice demands.

We turn to look at where it's coming from only to see some woman stomping towards us. Why does she look familiar?

"Oh this chick." I hear Reign grumble behind me.

So maybe I have seen her before.

"Colonel, let me explain first before you bite my head off." Other me steps forward with her hands ups.

"This better be good, because I do not like the idea of my agents going behind my back and pulling stupid stunts like this. Whatever this is." this Haley chick says.

She walks away and we follow her.

"Your boss is a dick." I whisper to Other me.

"Don't I know it." She mumbles back.

We all make it to the conference room and sit down. Our team on one side, them on the other with Haley in the middle.

Still can't figure out where I know her from.

"Okay, so you know Reign disappeared two days ago. Well, we can't pick up her location and with everything that's been happening, we are spread thin. So I called in some help from a few friends." Other me starts.

"Friends? Shape shifters?" Haley says.

Bitch, who you calling a shape shifter. Also, shape shifters, really.

"No, This is my team from another Earth. They helped us bring Reign down all those months ago." Other me says.

"Another Earth?"

"Another dimension, it's a long story, point is, they can help us. Who better than to find Reign than Reign herself." Other Kara says.

"We heard you are having some trouble and by the looks of it, you need all the help you can get." I say.

"No we don't, we are doing just fine on our own." Haley growls.

Oh honey, you're a horrible liar.

"Really, because it sounds like you're having a hard time." My Kara says.

"Colonel, if I may, by my calculations, with their help, we have a ninety eight percent chance of finding our Reign without even risking the lives of our agents." Brainy says.

"It makes sense. Three Kryptonians and two Alex's plus myself and Brainy, we can do it and not have to ask anybody else. And let's be honest here, who is going to want to volunteer for something like this?" Lena says.

"I don't like the idea of one rogue Supergirl flying around. What makes you think I'll let you have two plus a World Killer walk around." Haley says angrily.

"Do you have a better idea?" I ask.

This bitch is getting on my nerves. Like I really wanna punch her in the face. Kinda like when I wanted to strangle that other bitch a few years ago. She had some shit to say about J'onn and-

Oooooooh! So that's who this bitch is! No wonder I already hate her.

"Danvers-"

"That's Agent Danvers and let's get one thing straight here. You're not my boss here and you're my boss on my Earth. In fact, you are just a footnote in our book of annoyances." I say strongly.

Everyone but my Kara and Reign looks at me in shock.

"I don't care who you are. We are here to help you, not take orders from you." I add.

She's about to speak but Reign cuts her off.

"It would be best if you did not respond. I speak from experience." She says.

"She's got a wife and two kids plush she lives with Rei all of which are stubborn Kryptonians. Trust me, you're not winning any arguments here." My Kara says with a laugh with makes the rest of the table giggle.

"You live together?" Brainy asks.

"Samantha is very clingy." Reign says with a small hint of sadness in her voice.

My poor baby.

"Look, it doesn't matter who they are okay. They can help us." Other me says to Haley.

"Unless you don't actually want to find her." My Kara says suspiciously.

Haley falters and the room goes deathly silent. She doesn't does she.

Other me growls so we turn to her. She stands up and walks up to Haley determined.

"Well unfortunately it's not about what you want. We will find her and we will bring her back, and when we do, she I'll be under my protection." She says.

Haley is about to speak but Other me cuts her off again.

"Fire me if you want, it will be fun to watch you try and find anyone else who can handle her." She says angrily and then storms off.

"Director Danvers!" Haley calls but she's already gone.

"She has a point you know. Besides Alex, the only other people on the planet who can handle Reign is myself, Supergirl and Sam Arias. And I doubt any of us will want to help you." Lena says and stands up as well.

Other Kara and Brainy followers her out and it's just my team and this chick left.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Reign comments after a moment and Kara snorts.

I roll my eyes at them and turn to Haley.

"I don't know your problem with aliens are but I suggest not letting it interfere with your job. Especially one that deals with them." I say.

"As seen previously, you don't want someone like Reign as an enemy and believe me when I say it is highly beneficial to have her as an ally." I say.

"You already lost Supergirl, by the sounds of it. She might be helping but it's not for you or the DEO." Kara says.

"And trust me on this one, you don't want to lose Alexandra as well." Reign says.

Haley says nothing and just glares. I don't care.

"Also, some advice, try keeping out of Supergirl's personal life...there's a reason it's a secret and it's not just to protect the ones she cares about." I say and stand up.

She just continues to glare.

"Nice meeting you, Colonel."

**Later.**

"Where's Winn?" I asks as we step back into the control room which is basically empty save for Other me, Other Kara, Other Lena and Brainy.

"He is in the future with the rest of the Legion. He and I have switched places. I need to stay here and be protected and he has the capability and mind to save tomorrow." Brainy says.

Wow...i mean good for him but...man they must miss him.

"So what do you have?" I ask.

"Not much. Her last known location was the Sanctuary but we pretty much destroyed that place during a fight with her and her sisters." Other Kara says.

"She was looking for something probably, but what?" Other Lena says.

"After that she disappeared. No trace or anything after that." Other me says.

"We even tried asking Sam but she has no idea. Reign never spoke much and we've hit a dead end." Other Kara says.

Oof. Sounds depressing but wait...

"Sam can't find her? Shouldn't she be able to sense Reign because of their bond?" I ask Reign.

"She should, which is what confuses me. Even if they are not as close as Samantha and I, she should at least be able to pin point a general direction of Other me's whereabouts." She says.

Right. This is weird.

"Can your Samantha still feel her presence?" Reign asks.

"I don't know, she's at home right now, maybe we can call her?" Other Lena says.

She pulls out her phone and calls Sam, putting it on speaker.

 _"Hello? Lena?"_ her voice comes through.

Oooh I miss my wife.

"Sam, hey. Uh, you're on speaker, we got the others here with us. We need your help with something." Lena says.

 _"O...kay, what's up?"_ Sam asks.

"Samantha, you are bonded to your Earth's Reign, correct?" Reign speaks.

Sam takes a minute before she replies.

 _"Y-yes I am."_ She says.

"Can you feel her?" Reign asks.

Sam is quiet for moment again before answering.

 _"Barely, it's far away but...it's there."_ She answers.

Reign breaths a sigh of relief.

"Okay good, that means she's alive and not in another dimension or something but if my suspensions are correct, she's not on Earth either." She says.

Yo, wait really?

"That would explain why we are unable to locate her. She is off world." Brainy says.

 _"But where could she be?"_ Sam asks.

 _"She could literally be anywhere in the universe."_ She says.

"She disappeared two days ago, she couldn't have gone that far unless she took a space ship." Kara says.

"She didn't need too." Reign says.

I look at her.

"You know where she is." it's not a question.

She nods and turns to Lena and other me.

"Do you by any chance have rebreathers?" She asks.

No way. She couldn't have gone...really? That's suicide! Wait, this is Reign we're talking about, of course she would go there.

"It's just a prototype, I'd ask how you know about it but that's fairly obvious, why?" Lena says.

"Great, I just need one anyway." Reign says.

"For what?" Other me asks.

"I'm going to Argo."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, no hate on Haley, Kay, I actually kind of like her. Though I do find myself not liking her from time to time and I'm just like wtf.
> 
> Obviously that will be shown through this adventure. Moving on.
> 
> This is just a filler or set up chapter before the real fun and angst begins.
> 
> Again, I have started a new AgentCorp fic called Puzzle Piece so updates might be slow from time to time.
> 
> Also, you're interested, I am on social media @shannon_september on Insta and @shanzsway on tumblr. I usually post mini dialogs and fic ideas there, often use said ideas in my stories. I do take suggestions too.
> 
> Who knows maybe some ideas will become actual fics here if I have the right inspiration.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign prepares to go to Argo. She and Other Sam talk because Other Sam is low key having a break down. The Super Fam of the other Earth seek counsel from Alex and Kara while Reign heads off to Argo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey whats going on people, welcome back to the Other Earth adventures! So, obviously I'll be tackling a bit of Season 4 with this one.
> 
> I had fun writing this. I just love when I bring these two Earth's together. The possibilities are endless.
> 
> This is mostly a set up chapter but with some pretty good stuff I think.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 29.

**Reign's POV.**

"This is suicide."

"I know but it's the only way."

"I could go after, Kara can go after her, literally any of us can go after her!"

"She's unpredictable, I cannot take that chance."

"If you go, you could die!"

"And if I don't, she could die."

I turn to Alexandra who is looking at me with angry concern.

We've been going back and forth for a while now but my mind is made up.

"Reign, we don't even know if she's on Argo, nevermind where. It could take forever to find her and you don't have that kind of time over there." She says.

"I know she's there, believe me. The Super team from this Earth mentioned the Sanctuary, which means she found the crystal and wanted answers. Only place she can get that is the Cult of Yoda Kal which is on Argo." I explain.

"Reign-"

I walk up to her and take her face in my hands.

"I will return with her I promise. Both of us will make it back. Do you trust me?" I asks.

She angrily wipes her eyes and growls.

"Of course I do, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with you going to a toxic planet into what could most probably be the belly of the beast. Last time you were there things didn't exactly go well." She bites.

Of course she's worried about that. But I will survive this, I know it. This other Reign though, I have a feeling she's there and since she's not back, my suspicions are that she doesn't want to survive.

She feels remorse and guilt about what she had done under the Cult and Priestess's command. She probably feels she needs to pay for those sins by suffering.

"I know but I know what I am doing. It is best you all stay here. What I might find I do not wish for you or Kara to see." I tell her softly.

"That bad?" she asks with fear.

"She won't kill me, trust me. But like myself not so long ago, she is not in a good place right now." I tell her, pulling her in for a hug.

"She needs help, and I'm the only one who can convince her to get it." I add.

"I don't know. You're pretty stubborn." She mumbles against my chest.

I have to chuckle a little at this. It is true. I am stubborn and if this other Reign is anything like me, she's going to need a lot of convincing.

"Hey Reign can I talk to you for a-oh uh, I'll just uh nevermind." a voice says from the door of the lab.

I look towards it to see Other Earth Samantha. She's sheepish and blushing, hiding behind the door frame slightly.

Samantha had arrived not too long ago after the phone call. I had worried she brought Ruby with, knowing the young girl would not take kindly to seeing me, but she had mentioned the girl was at a friend's house.

"No, stay, I'll just go check if the rest are ready with the portal." Alexandra says and kisses me softly before basically running out the room.

She dislikes the awkward tension. That and seeing Samantha's face after basically leaving her back home hurts her just as much as it hurts me.

I straighten up and turn to her, waiting for her to come in. She steps in hesitantly, timid and nervous if her heart beat is any indication.

It is strange to see. The Samantha I know is never this shy or timid around me. Not ever. In fact, it has been a while since I have seen her in such a state.

She walks up and she looks to want to stand closer but ultimately decides not too, not afraid but...cautious. Not for her but...for me. As if to not scare me away-

Oh...

"Samantha, you believe you are the reason your Earth's Reign had fled?" I ask softly.

She looks at me with minimal surprise before she looks down.

"She left after I visited her." is all she says.

I motion for her to sit at the lab desk, I sit down as well.

"Was this the first time you had seen her since your separation?" I ask.

She shakes her head no.

"No but...it was the first time she refused to see me. I ignored everyone who told me she didn't want to see me and I did anyway. She...she didn't look okay." she says softly.

"Maybe the reason she didn't want to see you was because she didn't want you to see that she was not okay. The same reason why I told my Samantha to stay behind." I tell her.

She looks at me, waiting for an explanation. I take a deep breath and center myself.

"She's seen every part of me, physically, emotionally, but...psychologically...not so much. Despite our link, she can't see into my mind as can see into hers. She's not quite there yet." I start.

"Ever since I had found out the truth about the Cult I became...self destructive, in a sense. Not physically...not completely at least but...i would torture myself, hurt myself...with the memories of the fallen. The people I've hurt and killed. The things I've done." I admit.

A thousand emotions run through her eyes, anger and pain the most apparent.

"In the beginning, during that year it was just us, she thinks the visions and nightmares she had were just nightmare or locked memories but...i was reliving them, slowly killing myself with the pain of them." I say.

"Why-"

"Because I deserved it."

She looks like she's about to cry, I hate to have to be the cause of it but she has to know. She has to know because she will blame herself and I know Other me won't tell her the truth. She won't lie but...she won't tell her.

I sigh and look down at my hands. Hands that have so much blood on them.

"I deserved it...and so much worse." I say.

"I flew around, claiming to be putting sinners to justice...meanwhile I was the biggest one of all." I add.

"I tortured myself, to pay for my sins. I needed to pay for my sins and the punishment for what I had done was death but...death is a mercy punishment for what I did." I say softly.

"Reign...why is she on Argo?" she asks after a moment, fear fills her voice.

I look up and in her eyes and she's crying.

"She's...the air is toxic..." She adds.

"I know." I say.

"She's been there for two days already! Kara told me that you barely survived that." She says, fear building.

"I know..." I say again.

"You telling me she went there to die!"

"No...she's too proud to die." I say.

"What...you telling me she can survive in that?" she asks again.

"With the right equipment, she can. And I just spoke to your Lena and it turns out one of her prototype breathers are missing. She thinks she might have tossed it but I know Lena. She does not throw away what she can fix." I say.

Samantha looks at me in disbelief and horror.

"She's...she's staying there, to torture herself for the rest of her life. Just...suffer alone?" she asks but she knows it's true and I hate to confirm it.

"If things on my Earth went the same way, I would have done the same thing. I still find myself having these thoughts...these ideas. This is guilt to great to just get over." I say.

"And she cares about you. That is why she didn't want to see you. She knew you would try to stop her." I add.

"Well of course I'd try to stop her. Reign may be a pain in the ass but she's my pain the ass! What did she think she'd just disappear from my life and I'd be okay?" she says angrily, ranting.

"That I'd just forget she existed, like I'd forget that she had basically been with me my whole life and I had no idea but now that I do I can't imagine her not being there!" she's crying more now.

I am thrown by the sheer emotion in her voice. I have a moment of... Deja vu...i remember my Samantha saying the same things that first time she saw our mind haven.

"She's a part of me! A part me I can't get back if she's gone. I don't care what everyone else thinks. Yes it took me by surprise and yes it might be crazy but...i can't lose her." She sobs.

I stay silent and just listen. This seems to be something she needs to get out. Things she's only just realizing now.

I hear a few heart beats standing just down wind of the door. The others can hear everything.

"I saw her, everyday I saw her. I would talk and she would listen. I'd scream at her in the beginning, yell that I hated her, that she ruined my life, killed my mother and attacked my daughter." she rants.

"I tried to hate her. I tried! I tried so hard...but every time I said those thing to her...everytime! I would just feel this... _sheering_ pain in my chest, my heart shattering...and I knew it wasn't me." She cries.

I feel my own chest contracting in pain, knowing exactly what she's talking about.

"But she never did anything, she never said anything, she let me break her heart day in and day out, suffering in silence, because she believed she deserved it?" she says and then turns to me.

"And now you tell me that she went to a planet where the air is toxic, to do what I had been doing to her, why? Because she thought punishment in Earth was not enough? That she had to toe the line between life and death to make up for the wrong she's done?" she walks up to me.

"Is forgiveness not enough?" she asks.

I look at her and I can feel my own tears welling up but I will them not to fall.

"Not for this it's not." I say.

"They have all forgiven me. Even Ruby...but I don't think I will ever forgive myself. I may be at peace with it now, but it will always...always hang over me." I add.

She shakes her head.

"You can't just except that."

"I can and I do. I am happy and if things go well here, so will she. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Things are different here."

She starts pacing up and down.

"I can't believe she would do this..."

I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"If you knew her, you would believe it. She's just doing what she was created to do." I say.

"She is more than what she was made to be! I know she is!"

"Then show her." I say looking into her eyes.

"Trust me, show her." I say again.

She looks at me, searching, then nods.

"Then bring her back to me."

**Later.**

**Alex's POV.**

"Did you know about that?" my Kara whispers to me as well quickly make our way back to the portal room with the others.

"Fuck no I didn't know that! Not even Sam knows, what makes you think I will." I say to her.

I can't believe what I just heard. My heart is breaking for my angsty Kryptonian. Is this really how she felt. Why? Why didn't she say anything?

This is going to break Sam.

"Lena are you crying?"

"Shut up, Kara, okay, that was hard to listen to."

"No I don't mean it like that I was just...*sigh* are you okay?"

Other Earth Lena and Kara bicker as we keep moving. As soon as we get there we make sure everything is ready, Reign and Other Sam will be here soon.

"This is going to kill Sam when she finds out." I mumble to my Kara.

"Reign might be able to hide things from Sam by using her mind but once they become memories and scenes, she can't. Sam is going to see what happened eventually." I say.

"It hurts, Alex." my Kara whimpers, feeling those same pains as I do.

She of all people hates to see Reign in any sort of pain. Especially self inflicted.

I remember one Sister Night Kara had mentioned she was worried Reign was overworking herself. Not like getting no sleep or something like that, no.

Reign trains under Kryptonite, same as Kara but she sometimes takes it a step further, pushes herself.

Kara told me how she would watch Reign lose herself in her training, like she was stuck in some kind of trance, hitting at a punching bag until it stained with her blood.

I spoke to J'onn about it and he mentioned he had noticed this as well. It was not the first time he had seen this.

He had witnessed many soldiers go into the same trance like state when in the field, especially when it was a life or death situation when they would lose their humanity for a second and become something else.

Some with PTSD get stuck in their memories, having hallucinations and visions and they act out. Kara says she remembers having those after she saw Ry die. Remembers getting stuck in the never ending loop.

I should have seen it. I knew Reign wasn't completely okay in the beginning after the whole Dark Kryptonian thing and the split but I had no idea she was so self destructive.

I am glad she's working on it. Recovery is not something you can take a break on, it's something you have to work on everyday.

I speak from experience.

I never did get over nearly drowning in that tank all those years ago.

"She will be okay, she's making it through every day and that's what matters." I tell my sister, bringing her in for a tight hug.

She clings to me, silent tears running down her face.

"I know she's getting better, I just wish I could have helped her ease the pain." she says softly.

Me too.

We pull apart when we hear steps coming towards the portal room.

As soon as Reign and Other Sam come into view everyone straightens up, serious and ready.

"Alright, the portal is up, Alura is waiting on the other side. She's not happy, just a warning." Other me says.

Reign nods and when Other Lena walks up to her she takes the breather offered.

"It's probably not as efficient as the ones on your Earth but it should do for now. Still can't believe she stole the other one. I swear that one was even worse." Other Lena says and mumbles out the last part but I heard her.

"I will be fine, if anything she will need it more than I. I do not know how long I will be gone, so I suggest you all get some rest. I can see you have been stressing for a while." Reign says.

"Yeah, not until you both come back." Myself and Other me say in unison.

She just rolls her eyes and shakes her head, putting the breather on. Brainy slides up next to her.

"Question, how do you plan on finding her? Argo, although a small piece of a larger mass, is still quite vast. She could be anywhere." he asks.

"All roads lead home." Reign answers.

Brainy frowns at this and so does the rest of their team minus Sam.

"Technically, Reign has no home." Brainy says in confusion.

Ouch.

"She means the Cult, Brainy." Sam speaks.

Brainy frowns again.

"Well why would she go there? She despises the Cult. Besides that would be the first placed anyone would look for her." He says.

"Which is why she's there. No one looks at the same place twice, especially a place like that. Besides, if she has no home, she'd go to the only place she knows she'll be accepted." Reign answers.

"It's deserted according to Alura." Brainy says.

You know, for a twelfth level intellectual...he can be pretty dumb.

"Brainy...she's means alone. As in no one will accept her..." Other me says.

Brainy gets the _ah ha_ moment and blushes. The two Kara's in the room snicker which at least brightens the somber mood of all of this.

"I will return with her, though I can not promise she will be in the best condition if my memory serves me right." Reign says as she walks up to the portal.

"Yeah, not looking forward to seeing that again." My Kara grumbles and honestly same.

"That is not an experience I wish to relive." I say and we walk up to Reign.

Kara pulls her in for a hug, whispering something in her ear and I see Reign nod before they let go. I immediately rush into her arms and she holds me tight.

The warmth radiating from her calms me just a bit, even under the suit. She's going in all black so the cape and insignia have been faded away. I don't want to let go.

"Alexandra..."

"You come back, you hear me. No playing hero longer than you need to be." I say and take her face in mine.

I look her in her red eyes.

"If she's as stubborn as you are, if you need to, you kidnap her ass. Knock her out if you have to but come back or I swear I will come and get you and if I have to come and get you I will kill you myself." I say seriously.

She just smiles down at me fondly.

"You have my word." She promises.

I pull her down and kiss her deeply.

"Good luck." I whisper against her lips.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She whispers back before Kara has to practically pry me off her.

She looks around the room and nods before walking through the portal and disappears from sight.

I feel my heart freeze up as soon as she does and Kara immediately pulls me in for a warm hug. I cling to her strong body.

She's trembling as well, she hates this so much.

"She's going to be okay, right? Tell me she's going to be okay." she whispers, scared.

"She's going to be just fine. You know she will. Reign is too stubborn to die, like she said. Besides she's got way too much to live for at home. Still so much to do. To see. She has to come back and she knows it." I say.

Both to convince myself and my sister.

She shudders out a shaky breath and I feel her nod. We break apart and she wipes her eyes. I gently rub her back comfortingly and she relaxes a bit.

"She's going to be gone for a while, why don't you get some rest. You've been busy the whole day, both you and Reign." I tell her.

It was a hectic day after they visited us. Reign and Kara have been flying around nonstop. It really was no surprise to here they were still busy when J'onn called.

Sometimes they pull all nighters without even realizing it until Lena, Sam and myself tell them to stop.

"I can't rest knowing she's out there alone. She might be strong, fast and smart but with the atmosphere the way it is, it's dangerous for her." She says.

"Is it really that bad?"

We turn to see Other Kara watching us curiously and with hint of fear in her voice when she spoke.

She's fiddling with the ends of her cape and Other Sam looks like she's about to run through the portal herself the way she's so worried and anxious.

Other me is at the portal console with Other Lena. The two are deep in a whispered conversation, their own little bubble.

Brainy...has disappeared. Where? Who knows. In the short time I had known him back on our Earth, he had a way of making an entrance and then leaving the room like a ghost.

"It can be without the right stuff. The first time we went, Reign didn't have a rebreather. She barely survived the two days we were there. She was already weak from her and Sam's split." I say.

"Has she gone back?" Other Sam asks, joining us with other Kara.

The four of us sit down on the platform where I'm guessing Alura's AI used to be if I'm not mistaken.

"A few times yes, to help out in the city, talk to Alura and the council. I would go with her on those. We mostly went together. But those were never longer than a day." My Kara says.

"Recently she went to visit my Aunt Astra's memorial. She was Reign's mentor and friend. When Rei, or Ry in this case, died that was the last time they saw each other." She adds.

"She spent the whole day there. I had to bring her back because I know she would have stayed until she had to be carried out." I say.

"She tends to get stuck in her memories and brooding thoughts a little too long to be considered normal." I add.

"There was one time she stayed in Argo for three days, though." My Kara says, looking at me for confirmation.

Yes I remember what she's talking about. The day we found Riley.

"Yeah, the day we found Riley at the Tower of the Cult, she went missing for three days because she was sad angry and very upset." I say.

"Turns out she was on Argo doing research on everything the Cult knew as well as destroying any thing else they were working on." my Kara says.

"What if the information was valuable? Would be a great loss to have that be destroyed." Other Lena says as she and Other me join us on the floor.

"She knew that, she's a scientist herself. That's why she went through everything, making note of somethings and then destroying everything left, including the Genesis Chamber we found Riley in." I say.

"She said that, as a scientist, it was a sad seeing all the hard work and information burn but she knew it was for the best." my Kara says.

"She didn't want anyone getting their hands on such dangerous things. She and Riley will be the last of what the Cult will ever create." I add.

"But yes, after those three days she was gone, she came back looking like death. She was sick and could barely walk, crashing in through the portal and passed out instantly." my Kara say softly.

It sucks though. Argo was her home once apon a time. She spent most of her life training to defend it, protect and serve the people in it. Mapping out everything, learning everything about it.

And now...she can't spend more than two days on it without feeling like she's about to suffercate by just existing.

It must hurt a lot to call a place home but never be able to go back. Have so close yet so far. I know Kara savors every moment she has on Argo when she goes to visit. Like it might disappear again, slip from her fingers.

"Yeah that's not making me feel any better." Sam says with teary eyes.

Other Kara instantly scoots over and brings her in for a tight embrace, eyes also watering. They are both making those faces they make when they are listening to heartbeats and such. Probably each others because their breathing is somewhat syncing up.

Lena let's out a shaky breath, trying to will away her own tears. She's an emotional person through and through, even if she does not show it much. Lena is just someone that can't help but feel.

Other me takes her hand and squeezes it. Lena lays her forehead on Other me's shoulder, taking deep breaths to calm herself down, Other me laying her head on top of hers, whispering softly-

Okay...wait a minute...

Kara and Sam...Lena and Alex...

YO!

Alternative reality for real for real!

No way! What! Ah ha! Oh my God...dude! This can't be...whoa. I mean, yeah, I guess I can see it, both pairs make sense...yo but still...bruh...i was not expecting...shit.

I mean I could be totally reading all of this wrong and my gay brain is just making everything i see gay, you know, the usual, but...what if I'm not.

I turn to Kara and her eyes are narrowed, looking between the two pairs. Yeah no if Kara can see it too then I'm not seeing things. There's definitely something going on between these two pairs.

Still though, plot twist. Last time we were here I was sure Other Kara and Other Lena had a thing for each other.

Sam was still inside Reign and other me was sti hung up on Maggie just a little bit.

Did not see this coming.

My Kara turns to me with sceptical and questioning eyes.

 _'You can see this too right?'_ I mouth.

 _'Honestly, I thought it was just me.'_ she mouths back.

I nod and we compose ourselves, turning back to the ground like we didn't just gossip briefly. I mean it's not really our business anyway.

Wait till Sam and Lena hear about this.

It's like we switched. I mean...if they are you know...like that. Let's not jump to conclusions yet.

"Do you think she'll be okay, once she gets back I mean?" Other Kara asks.

I smile at them, knowing that a little hope and reassurance goes a long way with us so it will for them.

"It won't be...instant but maybe she will be. If she's anything like our Reign, she's strong. She just needs to see it herself." I say.

"I don't think she cares about that. I've never seen someone so...broken. She's like a shell of a woman. It's heartbreaking." Other Kara says.

Yeah that sounds about right. I don't know how many times I've seen that look on Reign's face after one of her nightmares. It takes Sam a little while to bring her back to Earth.

"Reign's entire existence has been a lie. That's something that can break any soul, no matter how strong or pure." Other Lena says softly.

The truth in that statement is heavy.

"What are we going to do when she gets back? Throw her back in a cell?" Other Kara asks other me.

Other me looks downcast and unsure. Yeah I can't think of anything either.

"I don't know. There's nothing on Earth that can hold her. I don't want to put her back in a cage but...I can't just let her walk free, especially with what's been going on." Other me says.

"We're going to have to protect her. Who knows what The President and Haley might do." Other Sam says.

"And we will but I can't promise anything yet. I'm working on it." Other me says strongly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Other Lena says.

"You will figure something out. Like us, you always do. If need be, we can take your Reign with us to keep her safe." I say looking at my Kara who nods.

We have a few places where she can crash. Kara and Lena have many guest rooms and if Reign feels like it she can stay at the DEO.

I know our Reign will keep an eye on her.

"You would do that?" Other Kara says with wide eyes, filled with hope. Same goes for the rest.

"Well yeah, of course. You would do the same for us. And trust me, we know what you're going through. A little help wouldn't hurt anyone." my Kara says.

"Is that legal? Like can we actually do that?" Other Lena asks.

"Honestly who cares at this point. It's not like we have any other options." Other Sam says, leaning more into Other Kara, obviously exhausted emotionally.

Things on Argo must be difficult. I remember Lena and Ruby mentioning that Sam always looked so tired and sick because of the split and the dumny effects of the Argo atmosphere back on our Earth.

"Did you guys have anything like this whole Pro Alien VS Anti- alien thing on your Earth?" Other me asks, obviously hoping for some advice.

"Yeah but it was never this bad. People are mostly kept in check in fear of having a run in with Kara, Reign or Kal-El. Especially after what happened all those years ago." My Kara answers.

"We still have problems here and there. Not too long ago an alien representative was nearly assassinated during an opening for a alien preschool. Reign and Clark were there to help though." I say.

"What about your President? Marsdin. Aren't you afraid she'll be discovered?" Other me asks.

"That threat was always going to hang in the air. She knew what she was getting into and the government knows as well." I say.

"Wait really?" Other Kara asks in shock.

"Yeah, of course they know. Things like that can't be completely hidden. In fact, it's a rumor to the public. No confirmation or denial. It kind of let's the idea ferment until the truth eventually does come out so the repercussions are not as bad." I say.

Of course we've thought about things like this. Even for Kara. Hopefully not, but if her secret identity is outed, we should have a back up plan. We've thought of everything, trust me.

"That's crazy." Other Lena says.

"That's why it works." Myself and other me says and she laughs in disbelief.

"What about your identity? Anyone try and find that out so badly that they have a whole team looking into it?" Other Kara asks my Kara.

My Kara and I chuckle at this.

"Of course there are." We say in unison.

"Haley has been on about this nonstop. It's getting on my nerves! And I'm freaking out. She found out once already and J'onn erased her mind after I decked her." Other me rants.

"You decked her?" I ask, laughing at the mental imagine.

"Yeah, she was threatening Kara, I did what I had to do." she says..

That sounds like me.

"Punching your job? Yeah that's definitely something you would do." my Kara says nudging me with smirk and I can't help but mirror it.

"Seeing her today, honestly I would probably punch her too." She adds and we chuckle at this.

Please, as much as any of our Kara's don't like this Haley chick, they're too nice to connect her dial.

"Sure you would." I snicker.

"On the real though, I am really worried. Haley is obsessed with finding Supergirl's identity. I don't know how long before she takes drastic measures." Other me says seriously.

"I have a bad feeling too." Other Lena says too.

Wow they're really scared about this.

"What would you do?" Other Alex asks me.

That's...actually a pretty good question, what would I do?

"I've always worried about someone dangerous finding out about Kara's identity. Always and I remember staying awake at night, thinking about that very question." I start.

"I could never come too a solid idea or plan that didn't lead to something horrible." I say honestly.

Their faces drop in disappointment.

"But...I do know one thing." I add.

They perk up.

"I would do anything to protect her. And I am not the only one." i say and they all nod.

"She's not kidding too, I've seen the lengths they'd go to protect me. It is both concerning and flattering. Out of everyone, Alex and Rei are the worst. I mean Rei literally died one time." My Kara points out.

"There are dangerous people out there. We protect each other from them sure but...we also protect the world from each other." I say.

They look at me with confusion. Oh come on, really?

"Look at the people around you. We're all dangerous too. Be honest, knowing what you all are capable of individually and then putting it all together...would you go up against you?" I ask.

Realization hits their faces and grateful and hopeful smiles appear.

"She's right." Other Kara says.

"Yeah, I mean, we are a pretty special group of individuals. Not exactly the kind of people you want to see the bad side of." Other Lena agrees.

"Case and point." I say and the mood lightens.

"You guys got this, don't worry too much about it. Also don't do anything stupid, because if you're anything like my Alex, that's exactly what you would do." my Kara says to Other me.

"Hey!" both me and Other me say in unison.

"You are a little impulsive and rash when it comes to family." Other Lena says.

"You're where Kara gets it from." Other Sam agrees.

"Hey!" Both Kara's say together and we all just start laughing.

Can't argue with that. I know I can be a little extra and impulsive but I can't help it. It's who I am. Family is just as much my strength as it is my weakness.

**Later.**

God what's taking so long! They've been gone for hours!

We are all literally just lounging around in the room, chatting idly but I'm getting worried. They've been there way too long for my comfort.

Our Reign might have a better chance than their Reign since she's been there for the last two days. That's already a long time.

"She should have been back by now." my Kara says.

"Reign must have found her. Probably trying to convince her to come back." I say.

"I hope so, I got a bad feeling." Other Sam says, still wrapped up in Other Kara's arms.

She looks worse for wear. Pale and tired. She's jumpy and she lets out the occasional tiny whimper or shiver, like she's cold.

That's not good. I remember seeing this a few times. This is usually what my Sam would be like when she and Reign have been separated too long and haven't merged for a while. Usually it would take longer for our Sam and Reign to get to this point.

Seems like they aren't used to it yet. Which is a little strange seeing as they kept Reign in the dungeons. Did she and Sam merge daily or something, to avoid this? I hope so.

The thought of Reign stuck in a cage, not even having the chance to merge with her other at all for the last few months is horrible.

Maybe they did and just like our Reign, she got overwhelmed by the emotions being sent off from Sam and it drove her a little crazy with guilt and grief.

I glance at Kara and she's giving me a worried look. Honestly, I'm a little scared too. Reign might be past this phase but that doesn't mean it's any easier on her.

"I hope they didn't get into any trouble. Argo is not a battle ground I'm familiar with." Other me says.

"I doubt it. They may be over dramatic by they're smart. They wouldn't case unnecessary trouble. They are probably a little delayed because the environment is toxic." My Kara says. Word.

Suddenly the portal starts to fizz out a bit signaling that someone is coming through.

We all immediately get up and run over. Other Lena and Other Kara go over to the console.

Just then, two figures emerge from the gate and immediately hit the ground. Both is black.

Reign. Both of them.

One is not moving while one is gasping for breath curled in a fetal position, wheezing.

"Reign!" we all exclaim in unison.

We rush over to them, I instantly spot our own Reign. She's the one conscious and wheezing.

"She's not breathing!" Other Kara says.

Shit! Not good. Both Reign's aren't looking too good.

"She...kryptonite..." Our Reign wheezes out, coughing.

Kryptonite?

"Reign? What? What are you trying to say? What about Kryptonite?" I ask holding her head.

A thunder of foot steps behind us lead to the door.

That Haley chick, Brainy and a bunch of agents flood in, holding up their guns too the two world killers.

"What are you doing? Stand down, they're not a threat. Both of them need medical attention, they were in there too long." Other me says.

I look over at the other Reign. She's knocked out cold, looking like death, pale, sick and...she's not breathing. This is bad. I remember seeing this.

The day of the attack, when we came back from Argo...both her and Sam looked exactly like this, tethering on one life line, edging towards death.

I look up at the others, Other Sam is crying, holding Reign close, whispering for her to wake up, clutching her chest.

Other Lena runs out the room with Brainy, probably to go set up the infirmary. Both Kara's stand in front of all of us protectively while Other me faces off with Haley.

"Al-Alex...her...neck...Kryptonite..." my Reign wheezes out, tearing down her face before she eventually blacks out.

No no no! Come Rei, not again! I check for a pulse. Oh good it's still there. She's still breathing...just passed out from lack of oxygen.

God! Wait...Kryptonite...

I gently lay my Reign down and move over to Other Sam.

"Turn her over." I say.

She looks at me confused but does as asked. She turns her Reign onto her side and I examine her neck.

Nothing looks wrong. Everything seems normal-wait...

I lean in closer.

There, a faint scar at the back of her neck, about two inches long, runs along the area of her spine.

That can't be right, Kryptonians don't scar on Earth. Even when they get hurt somewhere else, and heal here, they don't scar. She must not be healing properly...

I look up to the Kara's.

"Hey, one of you x-ray her. See if you find anything weird." I say.

Haley steps forward but Other me stops her.

"Don't. Move." other me growls, eyes angry.

"Danvers-"

"You did something didn't you."

"Danvers-"

"Supergirl, a full body scan please." Other me demands, but her eyes never leave Haley.

Her Kara glances between them then looks down at her Reign. She squints her eyes for a minute, the room deathly silent.

Then she gasps and her eyes widen in horror.

"There's...there's Kryptonite inside her. There's a small little ball thing in her spine that's running it through her blood stream!" she says.

What!

"What!" we all say.

Other me turns to Haley.

"I know for a fact none of my scientists or Lena put that in her and there's no way she got that in an attack. Colonel, what did you do!" she demands, then turns back to us.

"Get her to sun lamp medical, now, I want that thing out of her and destroyed. Tell Lena to try and get the Kryptonite out her system. You might want to take your Reign there too for a recharge." She says.

The Kara's immediately pick the Reign's and turn to the door.

"I can't let you do that. Their Reign, sure, she hasn't proven to be a threat. Yet. But ours...she won't go near those lamps. You can perform surgery in her cell." Haley says.

This bitch! I'm going to fucking kill her!

"You put that thing in her! You're not even denying it! What, did you think it would do?" Other Sam says angrily.

"That is none of your concern Miss Arias-"

"None of my concern! That is my fucking other half!" Other Sam yells.

"What were you thinking! Reign surrendered! She was contained and cooperating. You could have killed her!" Other me says, just as pissed.

"It was just a precaution. She cannot be trusted." Haley defends herself.

"A precau-...you put a fatal fail safe in her neck! Did it ever occur to you that if you killed her it would have killed Sam!" Other Kara exclaims, the veins popping out by her neck.

"We thought about everything-"

"If that was the case you wouldn't have done it!" I yell.

I swear I'm gonna choke this bitch out! God! I'm so angry right now!

"You know what! I can't deal with this now. Step aside, I have a patient to save." Other me instructs the agents.

"Stand down Director Danvers, you are out of line." Haley says and steps forward. Let me deck her, please!

"I am not, I am doing my job." Other me states.

"Your job is to-"

"My job! Is to protect and serve the people of Earth! That includes aliens. I don't give a rats ass what you think or that you are my superior. Fire me for all I care but if you pull something like this again, believe me, the entire alien community plus supporters will be the last of your problems." Other me says strongly and turns her gaze on the agents.

"Step. Aside." She orders.

Haley looks at them as well, silently ordering them to stand stay put.

The agents glance at each other, silent conversations passing between them.

Then they drop their stances and step aside.

Other me wastes no time in walking by with the Kara's carrying the Reign's plus Other Sam in tow.

The agents hesitante, glancing at their Colonel before walking away as well.

Haley let's out an angry sigh and her pissed off and bruised ego face brings me joy. I struct up to her with a chuckle and a smirk, patting her on the back as I was pass her.

"And that's just level one."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! What the fuck right! Again I say, no hate on Haley. Trust me.
> 
> Yeah, Sam and Kara, Lena and Alex. I went there. I'm doing that because I can. I have had so much AgentCorp feels and SuperReign feels for so long I was like, why the fuck not.
> 
> Sorry if it confused you because in the last cross over it kinda made it seem like Kara and Lena would end up together but I was like, nah, let's mix it up a little.
> 
> Btw I've always been AgentCorp since season 2...like even before Supercorp. Don't hate me it's just how I feel. They've kinda been my real OTP but I found love in other ship as you can see.
> 
> Also Kara and Sam just make sense too.
> 
> Okay rant over.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign looks for herself on Argo. Literally. Shit gets hella serious and a little cute. Haley makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, late late late, my bad sorry. Just finished off some tests and I have a lot to do but I finally have some time to post.
> 
> This is quite a long chapter compared to my others. Lots of angst too. Not too much but enough.
> 
> Also I had written this like a few weeks ago as I always do, just hadn't had the time to post.
> 
> I always write a few chapters down so I have something to post every week, even if I'm busy but life was like nope.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 30

**Reign's POV.**

I walk through the portal to Argo, immediately as I come out the other side, the small sting tingles in the back of my throat.

I take a breath from the breather. It is not as efficient as the ones back on my Earth but it will do for now.

I stand straight and make sure my senses are on high alert as I scan the area I am in.

The first thing I see is a very familiar lab and a very familiar face with an expression I have seen them wear quite a few times but never directed at me.

"Alura." I say carefully.

"Reign." She greets tightly, jaw clenched and eyes strict.

Oof, no wonder Astra never liked making her twin upset, it's almost as bad as Kara's puppy pout.

It is awkward. I do not know how to respond now. Alura is usually the one talking, telling me anything and everything. This Alura...she just stares...no amount of trust or warmth in her gaze.

I admit it hurts.

It is hard seeing that expression on her face. Especially the face identical to my late best friend. It hurts. A lot. Even if it is not technically directed at me.

"You know where she is."

Right. The reason I am here. Other me.

I straighten my posture, standing at attention and nod. She looks me up and down for a moment before she speaks.

"Find her. I shall have a few guards sent with you to help-"

"That will not be necessary." I cut her off.

She looks at me sceptically. I swallow the small lump in my throat. Her distrust stings even though it should not matter to me. She is not my Alura.

"She is dangerous-"

"I know." I cut her off again.

She tilts her head and narrows her eyes. I take a deep breath and steel myself. Control yourself, Reign. Do not let your emotions soften you now. It is not the time. You are a solider on a mission.

Act like it.

"I have an idea of the state she is in. Weakened by the air as she might be, she is still dangerous as you said." I hold my head up high.

"It is best I pursue her alone. If anything happens...unnecessary casualties will be avoided." I say.

She raises an eyebrow at me.

"And what of you? Are you not at risk? If you and her are the same, this place is hazardous for you as well. Will you not have trouble?" she asks.

"I can handle it. I have for the last few years. I am not immune but I can hold out long enough." I say taking a breath from the breather again.

She nods.

"Very well, I shall not keep you any longer. Please, find her. The counsel is uneasy with her presence here on Argo and I doubt those on Earth are any better with her absence." She says.

"Most are not, but those that matter do worry for her." I say and my voice softens.

Alura's eyes soften as well and a small smile graces her features. That is a little better. I feel a lot more confident.

"Kara...she has grown fond of her. I cannot imagine why." she says aloud.

 _Ouch_.

Her eyes widen a fraction when she looks back at me.

"I mean no offense to you." She says quickly.

Too late. Damage is done. Oof that's not a feeling that's going to fade fast. I just smile and nod.

"It is quite alright, believe me I understand and I take no personal offense to it." I tell her.

She looks at me.

"You are a horrible liar."

Yeah...still do not know why I try.

"I know." I say.

"I take it on your Earth things are different between us. Can I ask how?" She says.

I shift slightly.

"I uh...I was Captain of your estate's guard and served under Astra. I was Kara's mentor back then as well." I say.

She looks at me with surprise. Really, is it that shocking? I mean sure I guess but come one it can't be that hard to believe.

"You were close with my sister?" she asks breathlessly.

That...was not what I-wait how did she guess that?!

"Yes, I was. She was my mentor and friend. H-How did you know?" I ask her.

She let's out a shaky laugh, tears watering a bit. Oh man.

"No one calls Astra by her name unless they are extremely close with her. Other than that they address her by her title." Alura says.

Okay, yes, that makes sense.

Her posture relaxes and she looks less sceptical. Warmer. I feel more at ease now.

But I still have an objective.

I walk towards the door.

"I shall be on my way. I do not know who long I will be gone but it shouldn't take more than a few hours." I inform her then point to the portal.

"No one is to come through here, Alexandra and Kara specifically, all four of them. If they do, they are not to follow me." I say and she nods.

"Good luck, I hear she is a stubborn one." Alura says.

Yes well, so am I.

**A little while later.**

Okay, it took a little longer than expected but I found the old Cult ruins. They are at a different location here in this Universe.

Should have asked Alura where it was, would have saved me some time which I do not have much of right now. I can already feel the effects of the Haren El in the air.

I stare up at the ruins. It's a lot more put together for a deserted tower, though you can see no one has been her for a short while.

It also gives off the creepy vibe. Dark and damp atmosphere.

Of course she's here.

I float the rest of the way, not wanting to desturb anything or make noise in case there are traps and fail safes around.

Another reason why no one will want to come here.

Another reason why she did.

I keep my senses alert, breathing occasionally through the rebreather...Rao I have got to get used to this one. Compared to the ones on my Earth, this one sucks, basically.

Other Lena is still figuring it out so I will credit her for what she has so far.

I hate coming through here, even on my Earth. Brings back painful memories.

I shake my head to get rid of the incoming visions of said memories. Focus, Rei. Come on.

I have an idea of where she is, and if I could just find her heart- _Ah Ha!_ Found you!

I listen for the sound of a heart beat identical to my own only it's a little faster...she's having trouble breathing. Like a lot of trouble.

Let's see, corridor four, level eighteen- _Rao_ why did she have to be there of all places.

I fly faster, my own heart elevated a bit.

She's in the main console room on the very top floor. In my Universe...that's where I died.

Ugh, I hate myself. She sucks for choosing that room.

I get there as fast as I can. Once I'm at the door I stop and take a deep breath from the rebreather. Rushing up here was not the best idea because now my chest is staring to burn but we don't have a lot of time.

And by _'we'_ I mean her.

They know she's here now, if she doesn't die here they will capture her and do Rao knows what.

If I can convince her to come back, she at least has a chance at...redemption?...maybe? The Super family of this Universe will be there for her. Even if she says she doesn't want it.

I open the doors and peak inside.

Well...there she is.

Sitting against the huge console on the other side of the room. The firepit in the middle of it. She's looking right at it, face expressionless. Just staring into the flames.

She's not breathing right, I can see it hurts. She looks pale and sick.

She looks like how I felt for a long time.

"Why am I not surprised that you are here." I hear her say, her voice hoarse and filled with pain.

Physical and emotional.

I step in fully, closing the door behind me, taking a breath through the breather. I look around the room as I walk towards her.

There's a lot of scattered things laying all over the place. Cracks on the walls and on the floor, broken objects.

To the untrained eye the damage looks like it was done during Kryptons destruction. But I know she did this. This is anger...pain...devestation.

She absolutely trashed this room.

I walk over and stand in front of her. She doesn't even look at me, she just continues to stare ahead.

"You look like death." I say.

I hear her let's out a breathless laugh, wheezing after, coughing a little.

"Good, I am death." She says.

Yeah that's something I would say.

"If you are here to try and convince me to go back, just...don't. Leave me be." She says.

I sigh.

I walk over and slide down next to her, also putting my focus on the fire pit in the middle of the room.

"You know why I am here, I know why you are here. We are both stubborn and we both know when we put our mind to something, we stick with it." I say.

She huffs out a painful hum in agreement. I look around, looking for her breather. It is sitting at her side.

"Stopped working not too long ago." She says.

I take off mine and hand it over to her. She shakes her head and I roll my eyes.

"Just take it, you need it more than I do." I say.

She rolls her own eyes but complies. She takes a deep breath and hands it back, resting her head against the console, still looking into the fire.

I mirror her and stare into the flames. Images of my death flashing before my eyes, those painful memories, Kara lying on the ground paralyzed by fear.

"I died here." I say.

She doesn't answer but I know she's listening.

"Back in my Universe, on Krypton...i had a life. Not the most glorious, not that different to the one I lead now." I say.

"I did too." She whispers. Wait what, really?

I look at her, she has a devestated expression on her face.

"I was a soldier as well. A good one at that. What happened to me...not different to what happened to you, at least from what Kara has told me." She says.

"Thankfully, she was not there when it happened. No one was...except...except my sisters." She whispers the last part out.

I feel my heart tug painfully, memories of my sisters, seeing their deaths...remembering them always hurts and not a day goes by where I do not think of them.

"We all had lives here on Argo before we were...reborn." She says.

She shifts, grunting in pain a bit. Is she hurt? Is it the Harun El? Her lungs must be burning, body probably deteriorating from the inside.

I need to get her out of here.

"We were all killed...in this very room. Right there." She points to the pit.

"What they did to us...not only did it kill us...it hurt the whole time we were dying." She says.

Yes...i remember that pain. The worst was knowing Kara had to watch. Knowing she would live with that sight for the rest of her life. Knowing I could not do anything to stop her from witnessing it.

"Here on Krypton...we were friends, close friends in fact. Different guilds, I was military, Pestilence obviously a Thinker, Science and Medicines and Purity...she was an artist." She says and I can see the tears welling up in her eyes.

She turns to the side, reaching out for something grunting again before straightening up. She holds up a cracked holographic projector, the ones we usually use to hold information.

"About a week ago, I was sitting in my cell at the DEO. Samantha...she had come to visit, as she always did." she starts.

"She would talk about anything and everything she could. Her day, her job, Ruby...I'd just listen, mostly." I says.

"But then one day she told me about a dream she had the night before. A nightmare. Of herself and my sisters. And Krypton. Said she couldn't remember much but she remembered everything she felt." she says.

Oh this can't be good.

"She had no idea what it meant and asked if I did. I had no clue. She said it felt important, that I had to have known something. I didn't. So she dropped it." She says.

"Then, that very same night...i had a dream. A nightmare, also of myself and my sisters, and Krypton. A memory perhaps, I did not know but it felt so real." She says.

I understand now.

"That is why you came here. You wanted answers. You needed to know." I say.

"The Sanctuary is destroyed but the crystal remained. This was the only place I could use it to find out the truth." She says.

"I had to." she's crying now.

"It hurt so much...seeing them die all over, and again...I couldn't do anything." She says.

I feel my own tears well up, my chest contracting painfully and I'm starting to have trouble breathing but I can't bring myself to use the breather.

"Now they are gone. Gone for good. I do not know if they know the truth. I do not know if I'd want them to know the truth. Having their lives stripped away from them like that." She says wiping her eyes.

"I looked deeper into everything after that. For the last...I don't know, two days? Three days? I've been going through everything here." She says.

"As you can see I even redecorated." She quips and I snort at this.

"You were right...about everything. We were just tools to them. I should have known something was wrong when they told me to go after Ruby." She says sadly.

"I wish I could take it all back...but I can't." She adds.

I remember this feeling. Not too long ago it was me.

"You are right. You can't take it back...but you can make up for it." I tell her.

She let's out a dry laugh, coughing and wheezing again.

"No...I can't. Not in this universe. I do not deserve to either. There is too much blood on my hands. I have done too much terrible things. I know you know what I mean. I am not worthy of a second chance." She says.

I sigh. Now I know how the rest of the family felt. Am I like this as well? Must be frustrating for them. Constantly having to deal with me when I get like this.

I am dramatic despite being genuine in what I say and do. Stubborn too. I am grateful they have not left me, even when I push them away. That they stand by me no matter what. After everything I've done...I will forever be amazed at how they have managed to look past it all and forgive me.

To love me.

I do not know how I would have survived myself if it wasn't for them.

Wait...that's it!

"You know, I thought so too and admittedly, I still think it." I say honestly.

"It has been years since I have turned over a new leaf and still, I am surprised by how much people's views of me have changed." I say.

"In my mind, I will always see...this..." I motion to the destruction of the room.

"...as myself. Damaged, dark and cold. But they don't." I say and smile at the thought of my family.

I look at her and she's staring at me with such sadness. There is not even an ounce of hope or light in her red eyes so identical to my own.

"I am not you, things are different." She says.

"You're right, we are...but at our core...we are the same." I say.

"When Samantha first started trusting me, I was nowhere near trusting myself. I was just like you, wanting to just distance myself from their warmth because I felt I was not worthy of it." I say.

"And you know what, maybe I am not. But over the years I realized that it is absolutely useless trying to push them away because they will always come back." I say.

She looks away, tears rolling down her face. Me too.

"Because they care. They care Reign, they care about you. So much so, that they will reach across the Multiverse to help you. To bring you back." I say and more tears run down her face, her breathing is getting heavier.

"Worthy of them or not, they don't care. They don't care who you were before, they care who you are now." I say.

"I don't even know who that is." She whispers.

"Neither do I but I'm figuring it out. I'm getting there." I say.

"It doesn't matter anyway, there is no point. I am nothing now, I have no purpose, I have nothing left." She says.

"Then go find a new one! Go find out who you are. Go back and try!" I say.

"That is what I did." I add.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a picture. I look at it. It is a picture of Alexandra, Ruby, Riley and Samantha.

All smiling and happy. I always have this with me. It reminds me of why I fight. Why I do what I do and why I do everything in my power to return home.

I lean over and show her. She frowns, then takes it, looking it over, a faint smile on her lips.

"When I started, I cared little about my own life, frankly that hasn't changed much. Then I realized, I might not mean much to the world...but to some people...i mean the world to them." I say.

"I spoke to your Samantha, she's devastated, Reign. She believes she drove you away." I say and looks at me with watery eyes.

"She needs you." I add.

I glance down at the picture when she gives it back. I put it back and look at her.

"Think what you want about yourself, but there are people out there who want you. Who need you." I say.

I reach into my other pocket and pull out another picture.

The one Other Samantha gave to me after our talk, told me to give it to her. So I do. I hand it over and she takes it.

I can hear how her throat closes up.

It is a picture of her Lena, Samantha, Kara and Alexandra. All there are sitting on the floor by her cell. She herself is in the picture.

They are all laughing and surrounded by papers and blueprints. She herself has a tiny smile on her face.

Lena and Kara are holding up my old cape I left here last time we visited. Samantha has the one her Reign's cape wrapped around her shoulders and Alexandra is laughing at the faces they are making. 

Samantha told me it was when Lena and Alexandra were trying to recreate the material from my cape, comparing it with the old uniform and had requested their Reign's help to which she agreed.

Samantha just could not stay away too long and Kara also wanted to help.

Brainy had taken the picture, also trying to help but was still intimidated by her so he didn't stay long.

Apparently they all got into trouble because they were not supposed to be down there after hours.

"If you won't do it for yourself..." I say and she looks at me.

"Do it for them."

She looks back down at the picture, tears slipping down her cheeks. Her breathing starts to pick up and I can hear her heart beating way too fast.

She then suddenly grunts in pain, doubling over clutching her chest, the picture falling from her hand.

What the...

I lean over.

"Hey! Whoa! What's going on? What happened? What's wrong?" I ask.

She starts coughing violently, blood spilling from her mouth. Oh no. No no no, this isn't good.

I turn her on her side and more blood starts coming out as the coughing continues.

No, this is bad. There's blood in her lungs, this isn't good. I need to get her out of here, now!

I move as quickly as I can but as soon as I touch her she screams in pain. I let go immediately and move to her face.

I look at her and she tries to say something.

"H-hurts...in-insi-ide..." She says, I can see her starting to lose consciousness.

"No no no, stay with me, come on." I say slapping her face lightly to keep her from closing her eyes.

She opens them up and I gasp. Her red eyes have specs of green in them. I glance at the rest of her body, faint green glow under pale skin.

 _Kryptonite_.

Oh this is bad.

"Hey, Reign, stay with me, where does it hurt the most?" I ask.

"B-b-back...che-ch-chest..." She barely responds.

I turn her on her side, lifting her top. I gasp. It's just covered in black and blue bruises. Her veins filled with green.

Not only is she internally bleeding, but she has Kryptonite in her system somehow.

I continue to examine her. Come on, Reign think! Okay well she said her back and chest right, so maybe...

I try to see any patterns in the brushing, trying to find where the most Kryptonite is. It seems to be more concentrated in the area between her shoulders blades and neck.

That explains why she's hurting so much, whatever is causing this must be pretty close to her spine.

I check more and see a faint scar on the back of her neck. I frown. I narrow my eyes to get a closer look.

That's strange, she's not healing. Probably because of the Kryptonite but...what kind of scar is this why does she still have it?

She couldn't have gotten it in battle, that was months ago...this she had to have gotten after that and if it is still a scar and not healing completely...she got it the same time she came into contact with whatever is causing this Kryptonite poisoning.

I don't see any Kryptonite around, I would have sensed it by now...unless.

I narrow my eyes again...yep.

It's inside of her. Attached to her spine. That scar, that's where they inserted that...thing. It's circulating Kryptonite into her bloodstream.

That plus the Herun El slowly deteriorating her body, she can't heal so everything is shutting down. Her breathing in the air for too long means her lungs will be the first to go, which is already happening-

Oh Rao! She's not breathing! I have to move! Now! Before she suffocates and her heart gives out.

I can feel my own breathing getting worse but I can't worry about that now. I need to get her out of here.

She's already knocked out cold. I pick her up and immediately fly out the ruins and towards the estate, breathers forgotten.

My heart is beating fast, too fast but I can't stop. My lungs are burning and so are my muscles. 

Come on, Reign faster! Just a little more. I see the estate up ahead. I immediately jet faster towards it, as soon as I enter I make my way through the corridors fast toward the portal room.

I'm starting to see spots and my vision is starting to blur. My pulse is loud in my ears and I'm getting dizzy.

I shake off the fuzziness and eventually make it to the portal room.

"Reign!"

I hear a distant voice but I don't see anyone but the swirling blue light of the portal. I hold onto Other me tight, the spots getting bigger and the dizziness becoming harder to ignore.

I immediately drive though it with her.

I see a flash and then I feel the hard cold ground, the toxic air gone but my lungs still on fire.

I gasp for breath, trying to get as much air in as I can but I can feel myself losing consciousness. The world starts spinning and I'm beginning to lose feeling in my body.

Then warm arms wrap themselves around me. I force my eyes open and see a blur of red. The faint fragrance I know so well and love so much fills my lungs.

Alexandra...

"Reign!" so many voices...

"...-not breathing!"...Reign... Other me...they need to help her.

"She...Kryptonite..." I can't even speak, I...can't...losing feeling...

"Rei-....-trying-....-wha-......-kryp...-nite..." it sound like I'm underwater...is that Kara?

I'm losing feeling, my body getting heavier...so tired...what is that rumbling sound? Is there an earthquake?

Oh everything hurts.

"....down!-....Both-.... Medi-....attention!-....too long!" I know that voice...but she sounds so far away.

How? She's holding me.

"Al-Alex..."

I feel her shift, holding my head. No! She must help other me... She...help...

"....her...neck...kryptonite..." help her!

Room...getting...darker...

**Later.**

**Alex's POV.**

I am sat next to Reign's bed, she's still sleeping. Argo really did a number on her. I think here in this universe the air on Argo is a little more concentrated.

Other Reign is still in surgery I believe. Other me and Other Lena are working on her, trying to take that Kryptonite thing out of her.

Other Sam is also asleep, laying her head down on Other Kara's lap. They are outside the lab Other Reign is in. They have not moved since they went in there.

My Kara is here with me, watching over our Reign.

It has been at least three hours since they came back from Argo. If I remember correctly, Reign should wake up soon.

I don't know how much damage Argo did to Other Reign, but it didn't look good. That plus the Kryptonite poisoning...how is she still alive?

That shit was injected into her spine. She might survive but worse case scenario, she might end up paralyzed.

Nah...i don't think it's that bad. If the Kryptonite is out her system she will heal but it will take some time.

I saw how bloody her mouth and clothes were when they came in. Her organs must have started failing, so she will need to heal internally first...which is slower than a minor injury.

Still can't believe that Haley chick had that shit put inside her. That's way harsh man. It's weird though, Haley although seems like a huge bitch...she actually looked regretul.

Maybe she didn't want to do it but..then why did she?

Whatever, it's none of my business. Other me will have to deal with that whole mess.

Though I should probably speak to her as well, she was beyond pissed when she left. A clear head is what she needs when she faces Haley.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I am broken out my thoughts by my Kara.

I look over at her. She's got a sad look on her face as she glances to the door. Across from the infirmary we are in is the surgical lab they have other Reign in.

"She came in looking worse than Our Reign did...even back then." she adds.

That's true. We've never actually seen our Reign in such a state. Close to death and even death yes but...not like that.

"I don't know...but Reign's a fighter, I'm sure she will make it out just fine." I say to comfort her.

She shakes her head furiously.

"No, Our Reign is a fighter! She fights to come back to us! Their Reign...she went there to die, Alex. That itself tells us she believes she has nothing to live for so why fight." She says.

Shit...shit she's right.

I remember our Reign was like that too in the beginning. She didn't give two shits if she lived or died. Okay maybe she still doesn't but that's besides the point!

Their Reign is in a dark place. That's bad for someone who is toeing the line between life and death.

How our Reign and Sam survived that was because they had something to fight for, something to live for.

I look towards the other room.

You know what...

"She's going to fight Kara. Because she has people that care for her, whether she likes it or not." I say to her.

"She has two of those people in there with her, working on helping her, healing her. She has another two sitting outside on the floor, waiting for her to wake up so they can yell at her for scaring them like that and being stupid." I say.

She looks at me and glances out to the two women on the floor. Other Kara is gently running her hand through Other Sam's hair. Sam sighs in contentment and Kara smiles softly.

"They care for her so much they came to us for help. You saw how the Other Alex reacted when she found out about the Kryptonite. I can only imagine what you, Sam and Other you are feeling right now." I add.

"Just like us, they've gone through a lot...and just like us...they will get through it. They are strong. Reign as well. She just needs a push in the right direction." I finish.

My Kara nods and wipes her eyes. It will always be hard for her to see any of us in this position, weather it be us us or us from another Earth.

"Mom? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" I hear outside the door.

We turn to see Alura walking into view, Sam immediately shooting up, looking around.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Other Kara says, soothing her obvious rising panic.

I know that look too. My Sam used to get it all the time after Reign disappeared for those two three days when we found Riley. Panic and Paranoia had her exhausted. Every night for at least a month she woke up in cold sweats and most times she couldn't go back to sleep.

"Reign?" Sam asks.

"She's still in surgery, the Kryptonite thing they put in her was attached to her spine. It's a delicate process to remove it. They have to be extra careful." I say as me and my Kara join the other three in the hallway.

I look to Alura and she wears a sad and slightly haunted expression. Ah and then?

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She nods her head.

"I am alright. I just came to check up on everyone. Both Reign's were worse for wear when they returned to the portal. They were through before I could try and help." She says.

She looks down at her hand and then brings in forward. It's the rebreathers and...a photo?

All stained with blood.

Other Reign's, I'm guessing.

"I also came to return these. I found them at the old Cult ruins." She says softly.

She went to the ruins? No wonder she looks to haunted. That couldn't have been a pleasant experience.

I had only been there once...ha! Never again. Seriously. No thank you.

Other Kara takes the rebreathers while Sam takes the photo. She wears a sad smile as she looks down at it. I sneak a peek and find myself smiling a little as well.

Looks a lot like something you would find on our Earth.

"You went to the ruins? Why?" my Kara asks.

Alura glances at Reign who is still asleep.

"After speaking with her, my view of them had changed a bit and when I had seen the state they returned...i had to know what happened." She starts.

"So I went to investigate...what I found..." She swallows visibly and her eyes glisten with unshead tears.

"You found the ritual room...didn't you." I say it as a statement rather than a question.

The shiver that runs through her is all that I need to know exactly what it is she found. My Kara and I share a look, Kara looking like she might even start crying herself.

"There was a holographic projector as well. They...oh Rao...they documented everything and it was...Rao who would do something so cruel?"  Alura says and wipes her stray tear that falls, turning away so we don't see.

Other Kara and Sam look at us with questioning eyes, not understanding what we are talking about. Oh how I wish to have your ignorance on this particular topic.

Though once Other Reign wakes up, Sam will know exactly what we are talking as soon as they merge and that knowledge alone hurts.

At least this Kara did not bare witness like mine did and that gives me some comfort.

The less people who actually see it, the better.

My Lena, Sam and I as well as Kara and Reign still have nightmares about it. Not blurry ones either, I'm talking the whole nine yards of vivid terror and pain.

"I am sorry you had to see that. I warned you not to follow, not just because of myself and the other Reign but because that place itself is a nightmare." A groggy voice says behind us.

We turn to see Our Reign slowly sitting up, wincing and holding her head.

"Reign!" I all but yell as I immediately run over, bringing her into my arms and holding her close.

I hear her grunt and chuckle.

"Shh, not so loud, Mama. I got a headache." She says weakly.

"Shut up." I mumble into her chest.

"Well, you're definitely feeling better." my Kara says.

I feel her come and give us both a big bear hug. I can feel the power and I whine at the pressure, she just giggles. Asshole.

We break apart and I immediately plant a fast one on Reign. She blinks in surprise for a moment before smiling. Adorable.

"How are you feeling?" Other Sam asks softly and timid.

Damn, not a sight I'm used to.

"Just a minor headache but that is normal. Where is..." My Reign trials off.

"She's still in surgery but they should be finishing up." I say.

As if on que, the door to the other infirmary open and out walks a tired Lena and other me. A few other doctors as well but they just leave immediately.

Sam and Other Kara immediately speed walk over to them.

"Is she okay? Tell me she's okay? I can't feel her and-" Other Sam rants.

"Hey, whoa Sam. Deep breaths alright, she's fine." Lena says.

Everyone let's out a collective sigh of relief. Thank the good Lord above, holy shit.

Other me motions for us to follow her into Other Reign's room. I wait for my Reign as she slowly gets up, still a little loopy.

I hold her up a bit as we make our way over with the others. Once we enter, Sam immediately makes her way to a still knocked out cold Reign, laying on the bed.

She's hooked up to machines and has a oxygen mask on her face. She looks better than she did before but...still looks like she's half way to death.

We all sit around her.

"We managed to remove the Kryptonite ball. It wasn't easy, we nearly lost her a few times." Lena says with a tired sigh.

"It wasn't there for too long, thankfully, about a month at most. It actually didn't carry enough Kryptonite to kill her. Maybe just render her unconscious for a while." Other me says.

"Wait really so...it wasn't-"

"No...it wasn't to kill her." a voice from the door comes through.

We all turn to see Colonel Haley standing there with a gentle look on her face, now wait a minute-

"Colonel Haley." Other me greets.

The room is silent save for the beeping of Other Reign's heart monitor. Haley steps forward slowly, glancing at each of us.

She ends up standing at the foot of the bed, looking at Other Reign with a sad expression.

In the corner of my eye I see Sam and Other Kara instinctively move closer to Reign, Sam holding her hand tighter and Kara standing in front of Sam protectively.

Sam wraps her free hand around Other Kara's arm, like how my Sam does with me or Reign when she's scared, cautious or trying to calm us down. Usually all at once.

Okay you know what, they make a cute couple I ain't even gonna lie.

"I suppose you all have questions. I know what you must think of me but believe me when I say I had no intention of killing her when I had it implanted into her." Haley says.

"You still did, that alone is sick." Other Sam says.

"It was not me! I was under orders! I didn't want to do it but I had to." Haley says and sighs, holding the bridge of her nose.

O...kay, so...i am confusion. What's...whats going on here?

I glance around.

My Reign looks at me and gives a short nod, indicating that Haley is telling the truth. Okay, I guess that's a good thing, right?

I look around. My Kara looks to other Kara who both nod and turn to Other me, telling her that she's telling the truth.

Other Sam and Other Lena share a look and we all turn to Other me to see what she says. She just watches Haley, waiting for her to explain.

Haley turns her attention to Other me. She stands up straighter, looking behind her for a second, glancing at the corner of the room.

I frown and look the as well. The camera? Wait- the light is not on- ooooooooooooooh...

The others seem to understand as well all share a confused look and turn to Haley.

"I had Agent Dox make the cameras go dark for  short time. You all deserve an explanation. Off record." She says.

We sit up straighter.

"Look, I know this looks bad but trust me, I was just as against that idea as you are and as much as it seems like it I do not have a problem with aliens." Haley starts.

Okay, so if that's the truth, why all this bullshit I keep hearing about?

"Just like you Director Danvers, I am under orders. Just doing my job. They wanted to put an actual kill switch inside her but I decided to just change it and make it a tranquilizer. Not enough to kill but enough to knock her out should we have to." She says.

Other me takes a deep breath. Other Lena putting a comforting hand on her back, whispering softly to her. Probably telling her to calm down.

"I had no idea it would have caused this. I had accounted for if she were to break out but I did not actually think she would." Haley says.

"I don't believe that." Other Kara says.

"Well believe it. Do you honestly think I would have allowed any of you to get away with going down to see her if I did." Haley says raising an eyebrow.

That's a good point.

"The Kryptonite in her system is the reason she almost died. The atmosphere on Argo started breaking down her body from the inside. She couldn't heal because of the Kryptonite." Other me says angrily.

"If they were not here, not only would we have not found her, she would have died on Argo and we wouldn't have known until it was too late and maybe even have Sam lying here instead of her. That Kryptonite should not have been in her system in the first place!" Other Kara says just as mad.

She goes to take a step forward but Other Sam holds her back, moving closer, right up against her body. Other Kara slowly backs down. Yeah, Other Kara's whipped already.

"I know that, I did it to protect her. It was either that or something worse that even I don't know about. I couldn't risk it." Haley says defensively.

She covers her hands with her face and sighs again.

I glance at my Reign and Kara. They just shrug with wide eyes. Honestly same, I am confused too.

"Look, I get it. I don't blame you for being angry. But time and again I told you I am not your enemy. I am on your side even it seems like I'm not." Haley says.

I can see the others don't buy it. Probably because she's still on the hunt for Supergirl's identity and you know...actually threatening her when she found out...even though she doesn't remember that.

"Forgive me Colonel but you can understand why I do not trust what you say." Other Kara says strongly.

"is this about me hunting down your identity?" Haley asks knowingly.

Other Kara crosses her arms and says nothing.

"That amongst other things." Other Alex states, also not caving in.

Honestly I don't know what to do. This ain't my fight but holy shit do these people need some assistance.

"As I said before, I am under orders. The President as well as my superior is breathing down my neck to find it. Trust me I know why you keep it a secret. I have a family of my own, I know it's to protect the ones you care about." Haley says.

"So if that's the case why do it?" Other me ask.

"Because I'm doing it to protect all of you. I am taking the lead on this so they don't come after all of you. Especially you Danvers." Haley says.

Other me is taken back but doesn't show it. I know my tells. Also that surprised me too. Who's woman is this? Who is she?

"I know you all know Supergirl's identity. I'm not an idiot, I've seen how close you all are. And then there's this..." Haley says and motions to us.

"Yeah, not exactly subtle." She adds.

I hear someone whistle lowly. Okay, yeah she's right, we're not fooling anybody. Subtlety is not our strong suit no matter how much we lie to ourselves.

"Look my point is, I have to come down hard on you to keep you off their radar. I have to keep you on your toes. I know you don't like me but i have to be the bad guy." Haley says.

"Once apon a time i was just like you, wanting to save the world and everyone in it. Told myself not to let everyone get to me and not to change." She says glancing around.

"I've been in this business a long time so believe me when I say there are people out there who will stop at nothing to get what they want. Especially the government." She warns.

"You of all people know what I'm talking about. They are doing shit that even I don't know about." She adds and I see the room minus myself and my team nod.

"You are all good people with good hearts and in a world like that, somebody has got to protect those who do the protecting." She says.

"So that's why you do all this? Threaten Supergirl, push me around and disapprove of almost everything I do? To protect us?" Other me says. Still not buying it.

Haley sighs.

Okay on the real though, I believe her. I mean I get it. J'onn kind of does the same thing but on a smaller scale.

"Yes. I tell Supergirl to back off and stay away in order to keep her off the radar more than she already is. I am hard on you because I know you are a great leader and need to keep you alert. Make sure you don't get side tracked or blindsided." Haley confirms.

"Your jobs is to serve and protect Earth as you said. My job is to make sure you do that. Obviously the government has their own ideas of how but we all know rules and orders suck." She adds.

This gets everyone to break into a smile at least.

"Truth is, I like you. All of you. Honestly I think the world could use more of you but there aren't many out there who are so I have to make sure that the ones we have...stay." She continues.

She turns to Other Kara.

"I am always going to be on the hunt for your identity as long as my superiors want me to." She says and then turns to the rest of their team.

"It is your job to make sure that I don't get it. I won't make it easy but I have faith in all of you." She adds.

The team all share a look. This drama and whatever the fuck...whoo! Okay, damn. Man, I don't know what is happening up in here but it's hella interesting.

"Like I said. I understand where you are all coming from but I have to be the bad guy here. If they find out you know more than you should or more than you say they will come after you." She says seriously.

"And they will stop at nothing. They are ruthless. They will come after the people you care about if they have to. Your friends, family, businesses, employees anyone and anything." She says.

She glances at her watch.

"Look, be mad, I get it and honestly I don't regret why I do what I do." She starts.

She starts walking to the door and turns back.

"As I said, I am on your side. And if you being pissed at me more than half the time keeps you safe and prepared, then so be it." She says and then walks away.

Well......

That was....special...

Whoo! 'Kay...now what?

"Wow...Talk about a necessary evil." Reign says.

That breaks the tension. I see Maggie has been rubbing off on her.

"Yeah no kidding. I feel like an absolute asshole right now." Other me says.

"Alex, you never knew and let's be honest, you're technically not supposed to know. That was the whole point, I think." Other Lena says.

"Well, good news is we know now so we don't have to worry about that as much as we did." Other Kara says.

"Yeah and you should also probably not be talking about it either." I point out, tilting my head to the now working camera.

"Right, uh...what were we talking about before?" My Kara asks.

"Reign...when will she wake up?" Other Sam asks.

Other me and Lena share a somber look before sighing and turning to Other Reign.

"We don't know. The Haren El and Kryptonite did quite a number on her. It will take a while for her to heal, first of all." Other me starts.

"Second, the Kryptonite was on her spine, it is amazing she was even able to move around with it inside her. Having it in her system for so long and then adding the Haren El...we won't know the extent of the damages it did until she wakes up." Lena says.

Oh that's bad. That's really bad. Like...really bad. If they are saying what I think they are saying...oh my God. This is not good.

"The Kryptonite shot her nervous system as well. Right now, she can't even breath on her own. I do think she will recover but...if the damage is as bad as we think...she might be paralyzed for a while if not permanently." Other me says.

Oh no it's much worse.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, Haley ain't so bad. I actually think this is how she is on the show. I actually like Haley.
> 
> Reign, both of them, need a hug. My poor babies.
> 
> As you can see I love the Sam/Kara pairing. I had to put some fluff there with them. I had too. I think they're cute. Same with Alex and Lena. A little more on them in the next chapter.
> 
> Btw, episode 4x18, loved it. I'm excited for Kelly and Alex. Some people don't feel it and say it's horrible chemistry but I am willing to give it a shot. My heart still feels hard for AgentReign but I'm excited.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and her other self talk. Our girls prepare to go home. Ruby and Reign talk. Sam is not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is a little short, not too much. I've sort of hit a bit of writers block recently so all the chapters suck a bit.
> 
> If you guys have any ideas please do let me know, who knows I might just do something.
> 
> Btw, my little gay heart cannot take what this show is doing to it. There's just so much gay and tension and gay tension.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 31

**Alex's POV.**

"Thank you again, for helping us." Other me says.

Its been hours now since they gave us the news. We are waiting to see some improvement on Other Reign before we take off. Just to make sure everyone is okay.

"It is no problem, I know you guys would do the same for us. I'm just sorry we weren't fast enough. We might have gotten to her before she ended up like this." I say.

"No, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Just...an unfortunate sequence of events." Other me says and turns to the others, still huddled around Other Reign's unconscious form.

"Well, she's back and by the looks of it, she's not going anywhere anytime soon. When she wakes up she's not going to happy about that." She says.

"On the bright side, when she wakes up, you and the rest can convince her to stay and not do something like that again. She'll have no choice but to listen." I say and she chuckles.

"True, though I'll leave that to Sam and Kara. They're the closest to her. She'll hear them out. I just gotta make sure Lena doesn't lose her mind and go drown in a bottle of whiskey." She says and glances at Other Lena.

Her expression worried.

"Turns out the Kryptonite ball we found in Reign was similar design to the Kryptonite patch thing she made to help contain Reign all those months ago." She sighs.

"Once again, her work has been stolen and used for something awful. She's taking it pretty hard." she says with sadness in her voice.

That hurts. I know how my Lena feel everytime that happens. It's not a pretty sight to see. She breaks everytime and it hurts a lot to see her in such a state.

I glance at Other Lena, she looks distant, somber. Poor thing. When she feels us staring, she looks up.

She locks eyes with other me who gives her a comforting smile. Jeez, that look is soft as hell, is that what I look like when I look at my wife and Reign?

Lena smiles back and looks down sheepishly, a blush on her cheeks. Aww that's adorable. I saw that look on our Lena's face a lot when she was still pinning after Kara.

Wow, Other me and Lena have really got it bad for each other. Seriously.

It's a little weird but not that weird. I mean, Kara did say Lena of our Earth did have a crush on me at some point.

Yeah, still not believing that but now that I can actually see it....yep still processing.

I turn to other me-oh my God she's blushing too! Look at me, I'm so whipped already. Oh man, jeez what happened on this Earth that the pairing switched.

"You know, you two would make a cute and kickass couple." I say.

Other me looks up with wide eyes. Oh don't look at me like that I'm not stupid.

"What? No! I don't pfft I don't...Lena and I are just friends!" She rambles.

Oh sis...

"Yeah, I can see that. If you were anything more you wouldn't try hiding the googly eyes you make at her. Come on man I'm not dumb, I know that look. You are totally falling for her." I tease.

She blushes harder.

Now I know why everyone teases me. This is fun.

"You gonna ask her out?" of course she's not, she's me.

"What! No! She's...dude come on. That's just...she's my sister's best friend! And my colleague! Technically i am her boss here as well!" she rambles on again.

Wow...is this how I was? Damn.

"-She just got out a relationship with James too. Besides I am pretty sure she's in love with Kara." She's still rambling.

I throw my arm over her shoulder and she stops.

"Yeah I don't know about that man, seems like your Kara has her eyes on somebody else." I say and motion to Other Kara who is currently making heart eyes at Other Sam who is talking quietly with Alura.

Other me frowns. Wow she really doesn't know? Holy shit, what the fuck.

"Seriously." I say dryly.

She glares at me.

"Excuse me for not exactly paying attention to my sister's love life while I'm dealing with running a secret organization out to get her plus a civil war going on just outside these doors." She sasses.

Okay, fair point.

"Right, okay I'll give you that. I'm guessing all these new feels for Lena happened unexpectedly then." I say knowingly.

"Yeah...i have terrible timing. She's still hurting and things haven't exactly been easy on any of us." Other me says.

"Hey, Sam and I got together during one the worst times too. I mean, really, we had the end of the world hanging over us plus a World Killer going through an identity crisis, and that's not all. Trust me, we all have terrible timing." I say.

I turn her to face me.

"Look, sometimes the worst times bring out the best things. Things we never knew we needed or wanted. Life has a way of doing that." I say.

"Like now, all of this pain...and you and your boss Haley have come to an understanding. She opened up and I can see things are about to be a lot easier. You learned you have another player in your corner to help with all of this." I add.

I motion to the others.

"Your Reign left to suffer in isolation because she believes she deserved it. That she can't be loved and cared for but when she wakes up she will see that you all be there for, no matter what she did in the past." I say.

"Your Kara is in a tough position with the world right now but she has you guys plus people she once called enemies. Sam gained a family and so did Lena." I turn to her.

She has a thoughtful expression on her face.

"It will always feel like you have the world on your shoulders but you need to realize you are not alone. All of you. So stop trying to fight by yourself." I say.

"A little help goes a long way..." I then nod my head towards Lena.

"And so does a little love. Take that hill solider, don't give up before trying just because you fear the result." I finish.

She gives me a greatful smile and I clap her on the shoulder.

"Alright...I'll give it a shot. Maybe not right now but...i will when the time is right." She says.

Atta girl!

"Good. It's funny. Ruby just had the same dilemma too. She accidentally kissed her crush and is now freaking out about it-"

"How do you accidentally kiss someone?"

"She tripped during their training, point is, we told her the same thing. Just go for it. Whatever happens, happens. At least you can say you tried." I say.

She nods and glances at Lena who catches her eyes again, blushes and looks away. Damn, yeah that's still a little strange it's directed at anyone other than Kara.

"Oh and uh, I suggest telling Kara the same thing. She's just as hopeless as my Kara and if your Sam is anything like mine, she's not going to do anything about it. She's kinda of insecure like that." I add.

"Still can't believe I never saw it. I mean they're always together!" Other me says and I just laugh.

"Wait hold up. Does that mean she has a crush on Reign too?" she asks me.

That's....a good question. Also, I feel attacked!

"Hey!" I say defensively.

She just shrugs with a apologetic smile.

"Oh come on its a legitimate question. I am not targeting you I swear. I actually saw you making heart eyes at her the last time you were here. This isn't a surprise." She says.

Okay, fair. Still, mean.

"I don't know. I mean, I personally feel it's hard to love one and not the other. They're basically the same soul split in two. I mean I'm sure you can love one romantically and have platonic love for the other. It doesn't have to be the same. I just so happen to do so." I say.

"I guess that makes sense." She says.

We stay silent and just watch the rest for a while. Lena is now in a deep nerd conversation with my Reign, probably about something to do with her suit seeing as they motioning to it.

Sam is still talking to Alura and the Two Kara's are giggling softly in the corner. Other Kara is blushing hard and my Kara is trying to keep her snickers quiet.

I'm guessing they're having the same conversation we had because they keep glancing at Sam.

I hear foot steps and we turn to see Brainy walking up to us.

"Hey, everything alright?" Other me asks.

"Yes. Fortunately we do not seem to have any problems tonight, thankfully." he says.

"Colonel Haley has just left and advised me to remind you all to get some rest. She is aware that this situation with Reign is troubling but if we all are not in good shape we won't be much help to anyone." he adds.

"Right. Thanks Brainy. Are you heading out as well?" Other me asks.

"Not yet. I...am worried about her as well and I will not be able to rest either." He says honestly.

"How is she?" he asks.

"She's getting better. Her healing is a little slower but they managed to get all the Kryptonite out her system. We won't know more until she wakes up." I say.

He nods, obviously still worried.

"What will happen when she wakes up?" he asks.

Other me sighs.

"I am not sure, but we will have to keep her on bed rest for some time. Her recovery is not going to be instant." she says.

"After that...i don't know. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." She adds.

Brainy nods again, watching Reign with a soft expression.

"This must be strange for you. Not too long ago you and the Legion came here to take her and her sisters down, no matter what. Now...the thought of anything happening to her unsettles you." I say.

He looks vulnerable for a second before composting himself.

"Yes I admit it was an unexpected transition and quite frankly I am unsure of how it started but...i have grown fond of Reign. Despite being a woman of few words...she really does have a certain charm. In a dark and brooding sense." he says.

I chuckle at this. I know what he means.

He then looks very sad.

"I am still sad to see her like this. I was well aware of what she was capable of...but...i never knew she would have done something like this to herself. It is worse than what I have seen even in my time." he says.

Yeah, Reign has a way of surprising everyone.

"She'll be fine. Maybe not now but, if I know this particular group of people, she'll have everything she needs to get better. It won't be easy. She will be difficult and trust me, beating herself up will not go away." I say and glance at my Reign who is smiling at Lena who is rambling on and on.

"Even now, years later, she's still struggling." I says softly.

I turn to them.

"Just don't let her go. Even when she pushes you away and she will. She's been alone for too long." I say.

They both nod, determined.

**Later.**

**Reign's POV.**

"Thank you again. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her." Other Samantha says to me.

Myself and the others are about to head home. Their Reign has shown some good results in recovery and they will be able to take it from here.

"No thanks necessary. Just take care of her. Rao knows she's going to need you after this." I say.

She nods, glancing back at the bed where Other me lays still.

"I don't know how to help her." she says and I can hear the pain in her voice, it breaks my heart.

"In terms of guilt...she's beyond help. That is something she will never get over. I haven't. But...everything else...she just needs someone to pull her out when she dives too deep." I say honestly.

She looks at me and the helplessness in her eyes pains me deeply.

"She told me about the dreams." I say.

She frowns before sadness creeps over her features.

"She had the same one. The one of her and her sisters." I add.

"That's why she went to Argo? She wanted to know if it was true?" she asks.

I nod and take her hand in mine.

"You did not drive her away Samantha. She was seeking answers and now that she has them. She's going to need you now more than ever. No one knows what she is going through. You're the only one who can help her." I tell her.

"How? She won't let me!" she pleads.

"Well right now she has no choice. She's stubborn just like me and just like you." I say.

"Just don't give up on her. Even if she's given up on herself. Like I told Lena, if someone believes, anything is possible." I say.

She still doesn't look convinced and I can see the tears building up behind her eyes. Instinctively I pull her in for a hug. She clings to me and cries silently.

"I am sorry you have to hurt this way. All of you. I wish I could help take the pain away but I am afraid I cannot. This is something that will take time." I says and she shifts to look at me.

"Do not lose hope. Do not think giving up is all you got because that is something she has done. She has seen a blue sky turn black and she needs someone to show the stars. Show her that light shines brightest in the dark." I say to her.

"There will be times your confidence in yourself will crack and there will be times where things will looks unavoidable and hopeless." I say.

"You will have questions and you will be conflicted and confused and sometimes there will not be an obvious explanation but know this. One thing is certain and that is she cares about just as you care about her." I say and she nods.

"She will go to impossible lengths to protect you and your heart. Even from herself, as you have seen. She has a hole in her heart yet she feels so much." I say and her hand goes up to her chest.

"She believes she has nothing to fight for. Give her a reason." I finish and she nods, determined.

I bring her in for one more hug. Trying not to whimper because I miss my Samantha so much it hurts.

We break apart and I give her one last smile before walking over to my family who are waiting for me.

"Promise you will contact us if anything happens?" My Kara says to other Kara.

They embrace and she nods.

"I promise. And I will take your advice. Thank you." Other Kara says.

They break apart and she steps back, turning to her friends and family. I nod at them and they smile.

"Don't be strangers now." Other Lena says.

I pull out my portal breacher and press the button it. A swirling blue and black portal opens up. I look to Alexandra and my Kara who nod.

"Let's go home."

**A few minutes later.**

We step through back to our Earth and I'm immediately hit with so many emotions at once. I wince and clutch my chest as they class around with my own.

Tears well up in my eyes, both in pain and happiness.

Samantha.

"Welcome back." Lena says as she and Winslow walk up to us.

Kara runs up and picks her up, spinning her around and kissing her. Obviously happy to see her. Lena giggles and holds her tight.

"How long were we gone?" I ask.

"Surprisingly not that long. Most of the night now into early morning. About twelve hours." Winslow answers.

Twelve hours...i suppose that's not too bad.

Though it does feel like forever.

"How is everything? Did you find her?" Winslow asks.

"Yeah, we did. Things are...worse than what we had but, they'll be fine." Alexandra says softly.

"That doesn't sound good." Lena says.

"Let's just say with Reign, we have it easy. They've got some really big problems going on right now but they're strong. They'll get through it." Alexandra says.

"I hope so. You two should get home. Sam has not slept since you left. Riley hasn't been making it easy on her either. Even Ruby is up." Lena says.

Oh boy. I look at Alexandra and she gives me a slightly panicked and worried look. I just nod. She runs into my arms, holding tight.

I immediately take off into the sky, flying as fast as I'm allowed with her in my arms. We get home and land in the backyard.

Before I can move Alexandra grabs my hand, halting me in my step. I turn to her and she glances at the house before looking at me with a very serious and sad expression on her face.

"You know you can't keep this from her." she says.

I frown. I am aware that what I have seen Samantha will eventually see as well once we merge. At least she did not have a first hand look.

"I know. That is why I wanted her to stay. Seeing it from myself is bad enough. I did not want her to be there and witness it herself-"

"That's not what I meant Reign." She cuts me off.

Wait, really? Well, what else could she me- ooooh.

Right. My confession to the other Samantha. About my self destructive tendencies. It is a memory now, this is going break her heart.

"I know." is all I am able to say.

"What are you going to do. This is going to kill her Rei." She says with pain in her voice.

"I know! I just...i know she doesn't know but...i think she has an idea so maybe it will not be as bad. I just...i don't want her to feel guilty about this anymore." I say and my throat closes up as tears well up in my eyes.

Alexandra pulls me into a hug, I lay my head on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck for comfort. It helps ease the ache in my chest.

"I got you. I got you, it's going to be okay." She whispers.

I pick up faint whimpers and shuffling in the house. We break apart and I glance into it.

Samantha is in Riley's room with Ruby. Samantha has Riley in her arms, trying to calm her down and Ruby is holding her mother from behind. All three have tears in their eyes.

"We better get in there. They don't look so good." I say and Alexandra nods.

We immediately make our way up to the house. Alexandra unlocks the sliding door and we step inside.

I turn and lock it as I hear the sound the of fast footsteps making their way down the stairs. That's Ruby.

I turn just in time to catch her when she jumps into my arms. I hold her tight. I catch Alexandra's eye and tell I got this and she should check on Samantha and Riley.

She nods and immediately bounds up the stairs.

I feel Ruby shaking in my arms and I looks down at her.

"We're here Gem. It's alright." I say.

"Mom said that you were looking for other Earth's Reign. She was so scared and I couldn't help her. I kept thinking about you going missing too." She sobs into my chest.

I hold her closer and her grip tightens almost painfully.

"Hey, I promised I'd come home. You know I always keep my promises." I say.

"Still, when I woke up to Riley crying and mom trying to sooth her but couldn't, I knew you were gone again. Mama wasn't here either and I was so worried." She says.

I shift, trying to break out her hold but she refuses to let me go.

"I am sorry we scared you, Gem. We would have told you too but we hoped we'd be back before you woke up." I say.

"You owe me for making me stress like that." She grumbles and I chuckle.

"How about I take you on patrol again with me soon? We could bring Jamie along too if you want." I say.

I feel her nod.

"Come on, let's go upstairs. I might be home but you know your mother will not be relieved until she has crushed me to death with one of her hugs." I say.

This gets her to giggle a bit and I count that as an accomplishment.

We walk up the stairs and I am just hearing tiny whimpers coming from Riley's room.

"She's been in and out of sleep since you left, at least that's what mom says. Just like last time." Ruby tells me.

"Aw, poor thing. Well I'm back now and I believe your mother will not let me out of her sight for some time so Riley won't have to feel uneasy anymore." I say.

We walk up to Riley's room. Alexandra has Riley in her arms, trying to sooth the unsettled baby. Samantha is sitting in the chair next to her crib, looking like I feel. Exhausted.

I hear a small yelp and bark and there from under Riley's crib, Pancake comes running out. He immediately runs up to me.

I kneel down and pet him gently.

"Hey buddy, you watching over our little girl?" I say softly and he makes a small whine, leaning into my touch.

Pancake has come a long way since we first got him. He went from cowering at everything to the little protective guard puppy we have now.

He used to just sleep in my room with me but now he goes back and forth between my room and Riley's. I often find him curled up by her crib with his little blanket.

I stand and look at Samantha. She's looking at me and I can see it's taking everything in her to not tackle me. She's exhausted and Riley is just starting to settle down.

I nod and she nods back.

"Gem, mind making your sister a warm bottle, it might help." Samantha asks Ruby.

Ruby nods and leaves without another word. I turn Alexandra and walk up to her and the restless infant.

"Here let me try. You go take a warm shower and get some rest." I say and gently taking Riley from her.

She sighs and nods with no protests. I gently hold Riley against my chest, her head tucked into my neck as her tiny whimpers die down, little fists in my top.

"You too, Samantha." I say looking at her.

She looks like she's about to protest but Alexandra puts her hand out for her to take.

"Come on, Sammy. You've been up too long. You need some sleep too." Alexandra says softly.

She glances between us, not wanting to move.

"Once I've gotten the little one to sleep I will join you. I promise." I say.

Both of them look surprised but it works because Samantha takes Alexandra's hand and stands. They walk pass hand in hand.

As they do Samantha walks up to me, taking me and by default Riley as well, into a small one armed hug.

She tucks her face into my neck as well and I savor the warm filling in my chest at the contact. I kiss the side of her head.

"It's okay. I'm fine. We're fine." I say softly.

Riley shifts and let's out a tiny whine, moving closer and her little baby hand curls up and into Samantha's night shirt.

I smile at this. I look to Alexandra and she has one too. She moves forward and joins the hug as well. Holding us all from behind Samantha, laying her head on her back.

"Hey, I want in on this too." I hear Ruby say from behind me.

Pancake whines at our feet so she picks him up and squishes him between herself and Samantha on my other side. Her head resting on her little sister's back.

The whole family in one group hug. I can feel the tears stinging in my eyes. The small little hole in my heart starting to heal all over again.

We stay like this for a while, just being together.

**Later.**

Riley is asleep now. It took a while. Seems like she refused to give into her tiredness just as her mother did. Wanting to just be with me but eventually she gave out and fell into a deep slumber.

Ruby as well. Just like her mother. Refusing to sleep.

"Gem, you should head to bed." I say.

She's sitting on the rocking chair with Pancake on her lap.

"I know. I will I just..." She let's out a sigh.

I walk up to her and kneel down to her level. She looks at me with a somber expression.

"Mom...she was a mess tonight. More than I have seen and I have seen her in some pretty bad places. But tonight...it was different." She says.

I feel my chest ache at the small hint of fear in her eyes.

"Rei...one of these days you or Mama are not going to return from these missions of yours." She says, eyes welling up with tears.

Oh no...of all the things that could have ran through her head. It had to be that.

I move closer and take her hand in mine.

"Ruby, listen to me. Remember when we first spoke...like really spoke? It was before I left for Argo. You remember what I told you?" I ask.

She sniffs and nods.

"Yeah, you said you didn't care if you lived or died. That's not helping, just so by the way." She says.

"Do you know why I didn't care?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"Because back then, I didn't have anything to live or die for. Other than to make sure your Mother was okay, I didn't have anything else to keep me going." I say.

She frowns and is about to speak but I squeeze her hand.

"No, just listen. Your mother and the rest, yes, they were there but let's be honest, even with all of the things that brought us together during that time was not really enough to heal this broken soul." I say sadly.

"As I told you that night I left, my only concern was that your mom's were safe and okay. I had failed to keep two people I cared about out of harms way and I lost them. I couldn't let that happen again. To anyone." I add and my throat burns.

I miss my sisters so much. I don't think I will ever not feel guilty for what happened to them. My fault or not.

"Back then I believed that there was nothing left for me and honestly, I was okay with that. I lost everything twice already..." I say.

"I thought it would be better I had nothing left to lose but you and the rest...heh...you're a stubborn bunch." I say with a small laugh.

"I found myself getting attached quickly and well...i promise myself I'd do anything to protect you all. Can't exactly do that if I'm dead now can I." i quip and she let's out a small grin.

I turns serious again and give her a soft smile.

"Listen, Gem. You're right, what me and your Mama do...it's dangerous. Very much so. And yes, there's a chance that one day, one if not both of us will not make it home." I say.

It's a hard truth but the truth nonetheless. No sugar coating it, no dancing around it.

"But that doesn't mean we won't do everything in our power to make sure that doesn't happen. I know it's scary and it always will be but eventually, you will understand. Sooner or later." I say.

"You're a strong young woman, Ruby. Just like your Moms. And you can do anything. I know you fear the day I or your Mama don't come back and I hate that you have to think about it. You shouldn't have to worry about such things and I'm so sorry that it's now a reality for you." I say and feel my own tears falling.

"I can't promise you the impossible, but I can promise you that nothing will keep me or your Mama for doing everything in our power to make sure we come back home. Always." I say.

"Because you, your mother and Riley are our strength. And I have seen what that kind of strength can do. I mean I literally came back from the dead." I say.

"Your mother survived me because of you and we both know that's not an easy thing to do. I am pretty ruthless." I say with a light smile and she giggles.

"And you...you have that strength too. Even when the world pointed to one direction you kept with your gut. Everyone around you started trusting me and you kept your suspicions because you worried about your mother and you have no idea how much I admired that." I say and she frowns.

"But...didn't that just make you feel worse?" she asks.

"Oh definitely...but it made me proud and happy to know that you were looking out for your mom by trusting her and still keeping a good eye on me from a distance. You have no idea how hard it is to be neutral in a world where most people only see black and white." I say.

She looks down for a second, taking in what I said before smiling and looking up at me.

"Don't worry about what was or what will be. Just live in the now. Live for today. Don't be like I was back then, thinking about the future and not realizing what's happening right in front of me." I say.

"One day is a problem for when one day comes. For now, just be in the now and cherish these moments in time." I finish and she nods.

"Thanks Rei. I'll...I'll try not to think about all of that and just...be." She says and I smile.

"That's my girl. I'm sorry we had you worried. Though, you do know that if you join the DEO, you're going to eventually be doing said dangerous mission as well right." I say.

She nods her head.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that a lot. Especially after tonight. Mom already worries about us all. Probably going to give her a heart attack when all three of us go out into the field." she says.

"You're right. That's probably going to weigh heavy on her and honestly, I feel guilty about it." I say.

"I know. I was actually thinking of working behind the scenes like uncle Winn. Only go out into the field when really necessary. I mean, we do work pretty well together. Especially with Aunt Lena." She says with a smile.

Well, that's certainly a surprise.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Yeah. I mean, I do love fighting crime as much as the next person but sometimes things can't be solved by punching. Besides I really love working with Uncle Winn." She says.

"Well I guess that would at least put your Mother at ease. Maybe with you watching our back, your Mama and I won't get into so much trouble." I say.

"Oh please, you, Mama and trouble are best friends. If anything, I'll help you get out of trouble without making any more trouble." She says and I have to laugh at this.

"Yes that's true. We do have a knack making a bad situation worse before making it better."

**Later.**

Ruby is asleep now as well and I just got out of the shower. I really needed one after the day I've had. A whole day of fighting crime and then spending twelve hours on another Earth trying to convince Other me that she has something to live for.

Rao I am exhausted.

I do a few rounds around the house, checking to see if everything is good before making my way over to Samantha and Alexandra's room.

I did promise I would sleep next to them tonight...uh...today?

It's five am...yes...looks like we'll all be sleeping in today.

I know for a fact Samantha is not going to let me out the house after all this.

Especially when we eventually merge and she sees...everything.

Rao, that's a whole other story.

I get to their bedroom and as expected, they're still awake. Barely. Refusing to sleep.

I walk in and make my way over to the bed.

Samantha is curled into Alexandra. Her hands fisted into her night top, head tucked into her neck. Alexandra has her arms wrapped around her wife, softly running her hands through her hair.

I meet her eyes and she gives me a weak and tired smile. I hover over them and lean down. I give her kiss on the forehead and her lips, making her smile grow.

I then lift the sheet and move in behind Samantha. I curl up next to her, bringing them both closer.

She whimpers, hands tightening in Alexandra's top. I nuzzle into her neck, kissing it lightly and taking one of her hands in mine. Alexandra putting hers over ours.

She brings it up to her chest, holding it tight. We all shift closer together, no space between us and all our legs tangle together.

My chest is aching and there's a burning in the back of my throat. It's not my pain. I nuzzle closer to Samantha, making sure she knows I'm here.

"It's okay. We're here now. We've got you." I whisper softly to her.

She whimpers and burrows deeper into our embrace. We just hold her until she eventually falls asleep.

Alexandra follows behind her as well and I am left awake with my thoughts, watching over them and listening to their hearts as well as the sleeping miracles in the other rooms.

I might have been exhausted but I did not sleep that morning.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sammy, she looks like how I feel.
> 
> Right as I said, I have been hit with writers block so I am a little...bleh.
> 
> I've also been writing another story, it's an AgentCorp one, I'm sure you've come across it maybe, it's called Puzzle Piece, so that has some of my attention as well.
> 
> Not to mention my assignments and exams coming up so will be a little busy as of late. Also my cuzzie just gave birth, I am now an Aunt! Yay!
> 
> Writing about a baby and then now having a new born in the family, what are the odds. I might just throw in some adventures in this story about this new baby too.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything. 
> 
> -Sway.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is clingy. Riley is adorable. Ruby is a little shit. Fun and fluff because I feel like we need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm am so sorry about this very late update, I have been very busy with assignments, like it's no joke, I'm all over the place right now.
> 
> I managed to get a second to post this. I am still working on the story I promise I'm not abandoning it. I love it too much even though it's trash. It's garbage but my garbage.
> 
> Also happy mothers day.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 32

**Sam's POV.**

It was hell. Pure hell. It fucking sucked and it hurt so fucking much. More than the last time.

"Samantha, please let go, just for a second. I need to get up and use the bathroom." Reign mumbles against my head.

"Sam, baby. She's not going anywhere. We told J'onn and the rest Rei and I were taking the day off to stay home after last night." Alex says against the back of my neck.

I whine in protest, my arms holding onto Reign tighter. I don't want to let go. They were gone and I missed them and I just...i don't want to let go.

I feel my wife's arms hold me closer, feel her soft kiss on my neck.

"It's okay, I got you. She won't be long." She says, gently rubbing her hands over my arms.

It helps. I relax and lean into her. Reign slowly starts to remove herself from my grip. I feel slight panic rise and I whine again.

"Shh, it will be alright, I promise." She says and kisses my forehead.

I don't dare open my eyes. I don't want to see her disappear into the bathroom. I can already feel the tiny distance inside. I claw at the empty space where she laid and at my chest.

It hurts so much. Why does it hurt so much?

"Sam, sweetie, what's wrong?" I hear my wife ask.

I just turn over in her arms, burrowing into her warmth and comfort, little tears welling up in my eyes. She holds me tighter and I feel a fraction of my pain fade.

"It hurts." I say into her chest.

"Oh, it's probably because you guys haven't merged in the last three days and then having the bond cut off last night must be taking its toll on you. I'm sorry baby." She says and kisses my head.

Right. We've all been so busy, I didn't even realize that Reign and I haven't merged for a while.

And then last night she was gone. Her and Alex. Going to find another Earth Reign who had gone missing.

All I could think about was the empty feeling in my soul and the possibilities of Reign not coming back. I guess the separation anxiety is starting to seep in again.

I just whimper again, my hand clinging to her top.

Just then a sharp cry comes from Riley's room. I wince. She hasn't been able to sleep much either.

"Go, I've got her." I hear Reign say as she comes back.

I feel Alex nod and then the bed dip. I feel Reign's arms circle around me as Alex slips away. That empty space shrinks a bit but I miss my wife now too.

I still don't open my eyes. I don't want to. Reign just holds me tighter from behind.

"We need to merge, Rei." I say, lacing our hands together against my chest.

"I know. I know. We will, I promise. Just not right now. I don't want you to see it yet." She says into my neck.

I feel my heart tug violently and I whimper again. She pulls me closer, whispering that she's sorry.

I know what she's talking about. She doesn't want me to see what she saw when she was on the other Earth. She probably knows what it will do to me.

As painful as it is right now, I'm grateful. As much as I want to merge with her, I'm not ready to see what they saw. Not yet. I just want to stay here with them.

"Is it bad?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

I hear her sigh, curling closer, laying her head in my neck.

"Truthfully...yes. I believe it is worse than what we had." She says sadly.

That doesn't sound good. That sounds horrible. What happened back there? Now that I think about it, both of them did kind of come back looking slightly haunted.

"Is she okay?" I ask.

She's silent for a moment before she sighs again.

"No. I do not think so. It was really bad. But she has people who care for her. They will make sure she doesn't go off the deep end again." she says softly.

I get a sense of something else coming through our bond. I can also tell she doesn't want to talk about it. Not yet at least. I won't pry. I don't want her to shut down completely.

"I'm glad you helped. I'm guessing she was torturing herself like you did?" I say softly.

She freezes and I hear her breathing halt for a second. I'm guessing I'm right.

"She did, didn't she?" I say and I feel her sigh, a deep pain surging through our bond.

I turn around in her arms and look up at her glowing red eyes. She looks like she's about to cry. I take her face in my hands.

"You know?" she asks me.

"About your self destructive ways? Of course I do Rei. Did you honestly think you could hide it from me?" I say to her.

She bites her lip and her brows frown in confusion and sadness.

"You never said anything." She all but whispers out.

"Because you didn't. I know all about your self inflicted psychological torture. The dreams more specifically. After we merged. I'd see it. Little glimpses, things you tried to keep away from me." I tell her.

A stray tears falls from her eye. I wipe it away and rest my forehead against hers.

"I always knew Reign. You might be good at keeping these things to yourself, but that doesn't mean you don't slip up every once in a while." i say.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"Don't be. You're getting better. You're still recovering, I know. I'm here to help you, Rei. You can't shield me from everything going on inside your head. I can help you. Just let me." I say and closes her eyes, more tears coming down.

"You've been through so much. I don't want you to worry about this." She says once she opens her eyes again.

"Rei I am always going to worry. But I believe in you. I have faith that in time, these nightmares, these memories...they will not haunt you as much. And I know it's working because you've grown so much since then." I say and pull her closer.

I tuck my head under hers, laying it on her chest, listening to her heart. It calms me and I feel her relax. A huge relief filling over both of us.

Of course I knew about that. Reign is good at shielding her mind from me but she can't shield her heart.

I've become very good at deciphering what's she's thinking by what she's feeling. I may not know the exact thoughts but with how she reacts to them emotionally, I can pin point something similar or a small part of it.

The way she emotionally reacts to certain things is a dead give away.

When reacting to thoughts of family, she is happy, a warm feeling her chest.

When reacting to thoughts of Alex, her heart rate elevates a bit and she gets the warm and fuzzies followed by a fluttering stomach.

When reacting to thoughts of anything to do with her work or when she's on a mission call, she feels pure excitement and focus. These usually stick through out the day.

When reacting to thoughts of her past or nightmares, her entire emotional spectrum darkens. Sadness, guilt, pain, devastation, regret. Emotions that turn intangible pain into physical.

Which when it happens...it continues for a long period of time, longer than deemed normal. That's when I know she's stuck in those thoughts. Whether it be intentional or not.

I feel how her heart hurts, how her chest burns. I feel when she clenches her fists too hard that her nails dig into her skin, breaking it before it heals.

I feel when she's been in the training room too long, the bruises on her knuckles forming and fading.

I feel when that deep pain rises from her chest to her throat and when her knees feel weak.

I feel it all.

So yes, I might not always know what goes on inside her head...but know her heart better than she does.

I hear foot steps and a soft cop coming from the door. We both shift and look up. Alex walks in with Riley on her hip.

Riley has a somber expression on her face and a pacifier in her mouth. My poor baby.

"She must have sensed your distress. She wants her mommy." My wife says as she joins us on the bed.

Riley coos again and holds out her arms for me to take her. I sit up a bit and Alex hands her over. I gently take her and hold her close, laying her on my chest.

I feel a warm fullness everytime I have her in my arms. I sigh in content and kiss the top of her little head.

Reign and Alex flanking my sides as the both take each of her little hands in theirs. Riley makes a happy coo.

I smile at her. She's so adorable. So precious. She must stop growing now. Already she said her first word and she's slowly beginning to walk.

I see her standing, using other things to support her, miniature steps being taken. It's only a matter of time before she figures out how to balance on her own.

Then she'll be taking her first steps on her own. Then she'll be walking freely, then running and then...oh God flying!

I am not ready, holy shit.

"Ugh! Seriously, every time. I swear it's like you all forget about me when this little brat is around." I hear Ruby say from the door.

She's pouting with the full on puppy eyes, hair sticking out in every direction, wearing...a T-shirt I know for sure is not hers because that shit is huge!

Wait...who's is it then? _Is it Jamie's!?_

"Oh don't be so, Gem. Come here." Alex says and opens her arms.

Ruby stays in character as she walks over. She immediately throws herself onto Alex, clinging to her.

We chuckle at her adorable face. She pokes her little sister, making Riley squirm. I swat her hand away and she just giggles.

"What, I'm not doing anything." She says and continues to bother her baby sister.

Riley squirms and whines again, shifting on my chest as Ruby continues to poke at her. Reign and Alex are just silently laugh while I keep swatting Ruby's hand away.

"Stop it, gremlin, she just wants to sleep a little bit more. I'm surprised you're not isolating yourself in your room." I say.

"Hey, I also didn't get much sleep, thank you. I missed them just as much." She says defensively, curling more into Alex.

Oh my little gem. Yes, she's right. When Riley began fussing, Ruby woke up to help me comfort her. At one point she took her from my arms and demanded I at least try and get some rest.

I couldn't. I was in and out of sleep for like two hours before I gave up.

Ruby managed to get Riley to sleep and was watching over her. We stayed in Ry's room the rest of the night. Just soothing her whenever she woke up in distress.

I told her to go back to bed but she refused. I didn't have the strength or energy to argue because I knew that she wouldn't listen, not while both me and Riley were in such a state.

"I know gem, sorry for teasing. Thank you for helping out last night." I say and take her hand.

She just nods, still pouting. Alex kisses her head and feel Reign cuddle into me. I smile.

"Sorry we had you all so worried last night." Alex says, running her hands through Ruby's hair.

"It's okay babe, we're just glad you're both back and safe." I say, smiling at her.

"Can I ask what happened? Or is it too soon?" Ruby says.

Alex and Reign share a look. Then they glance at me and I shrug.

"Well...it's not a fun story. Last time has nothing on what we saw yesterday, that's for sure." Alex says.

"The Reign of that Earth broke out of containment looking for answers. She was on Argo. Turns out her story is not that different from mine." Reign says softly.

"Argo? How long was she there? Is she okay?" I ask.

"About three days and honestly, she's not looking so good. I had only managed to bring us both back on time." She answers.

She went to Argo! Again! Okay whoa...cool it Arias. Reign was just helping. I mean I guess it makes sense why she went.

"That's not even touching on the fact that she had Kryptonite implanted in her spine." Alex mumbles out angrily- wait a minute.

"Kryptonite!" I exclaim.

They all jump, including Riley who whines at being jolted up, disturbing her sleep. I gently pat her back, calming her down.

The pacifier falls from her mouth and Reign takes it, putting on the bedside dresser.

"Why the hell did she have Kryptonite in her spine?" Ruby asks.

"It's a long story but basically it was a sedative in case she got aggressive. No one knew so when she was on Argo, she couldn't heal because of it." Alex explains.

I feel her shiver as well as Reign. I'm guessing it was a lot worse than it sounds. I've seen what Reign looks like when she's been on Argo too long.

She looks like death and it takes a while for her to recover. Just add Kryptonite to that mess...damn, how is that Reign still alive?

"They have things under control though, she's just going to need some time to heal. In every way. She's not in a good place." Reign says.

"I suppose that makes sense, but she's going to be okay right?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah...i think I managed to get through to her before everything got complicated. Besides, that Samantha is just as stubborn as the one here, trust me, she's in good hands." Reign says and she pokes my side with a smile.

I can't help but smile back with a roll of my eyes.

"They did say they will contact us if anything goes down. Man, they have got a lot going on too." Alex says.

"Oh! And Alexandra of that Earth is the Director of the DEO." Reign says excitedly.

Oh my God! Really? That's awesome!

"Director Danvers, huh. I like the sound of that." I say with a teasing wink and Alex blushes.

"Ugh, please no. Not while I'm in the room." Ruby complains.

We chuckle at this. Oh I wish she was so innocent. I'm not an idiot, I've seen the way she looks at Jamie. She also a teenager who generally knows more than she let's on.

God, I really should get used to the fact that she's not a little kid anymore. I look down at my youngest daughter, sleeping on my chest.

Well, at least I still have this little pumpkin.

"Yeah you're not the only one. You should see what else we discovered." Reign giggles beside me.

I look at her and she's just got a mischievous smile on her face, looking at Alex who starts laughing.

"Oh man, Sam you should have seen it. Never in my life did I think you'd ever have the hots for my sister." She says.

Wait what...oh my God what?

"I'm sorry, come again." I say.

"Yeah same, did I hear that right." Ruby quips.

"Okay, so get this. Turns out, on that Earth, Kara and Sam sport some pretty big crushes on each other. I mean really big." Reign says.

"Yeah and Other me has it bad for Lena, you should have seen her face." Alex says laughing.

Oh my God.

"Oh damn. I mean...okay I can kind of see that." I admit thoughtfully.

"I mean, Lena did have a crush on you way back when." I point out.

I remember those days clearly. She doesn't know that I knew. It wasn't obvious but I know Lena. She would always talk about Kara yes but every once in a while she would find a way to slip _'Kara's older sister, the one that saved me, yeah_ ' in our conversations.

I knew she was falling hard for Kara but I also could tell she had a little something something for _'Agent Danvers, the red head, yeah I don't think she likes me, also, probably baby gay, I never said that by the way'_ and I remember just silently laughing to myself every time.

"You knew?" Alex asks.

"Of course I knew, I know Lena. She might have fallen hard for Kara then but I could tell she had a fascination with the _'Badass Agent that saved my life who I think hates me, Kara hasn't said anything but I feel like she does.'_ " I say imitating Lena.

She groans and blushes.

"She did kind of talk about you more than you think. Mom and I would laugh after every face time or call. She would gush on about Kara but the best was when she would casually mention you in the most gay ways." Ruby says, also laughing.

"I remember Samantha thinking _'Oh so this is the hot red head, Damn Lee, I see it now.'_ I just banged my head against the tree. Samantha's thoughts were loud." Reign quips.

Guilty as charged.

"Oh so I had an effect on you even then, huh?" Alex says with a smirk.

"Oh you have no idea." Ruby quips.

Now wait a minute.

"Wha- you knew?!" I ask her.

Reign is in stitches beside me, silently laughing and Alex just as a huge ass smile on her face.

"Oh come on mom, did you honestly think I didn't see it. You too Mama, I saw those heart eyes you shot at mom when you thought no one was looking." Ruby says.

Both me and Alex are speechless and dumbstruck. Reign can't hold in her laughter.

She bursts out giggling, rolling over and ends up hitting the floor with a loud thud.

This is turn startles Riley who wakes up immediately with a tiny jerk.

We all gasp.

Not because of Reign...but because of Riley.

Oh...no...

"Holy shit she's...she's..."

"Mom...."

SHE'S FLYING!!

Oh God! God wait no! Not yet! I mean yay but holy shit come on! Just yesterday she said her first word now she's flying!

"Uh...Alex, I thought you said she would get her powers later." I say as I stare at my floating baby.

She's just hovering over my chest, hand still curled in my top. Reign has floated up and is also staring.

We all are. Ruby is the only one with a big ass smile on her face.

"You said a few years." I add looking at my wife.

She glances at me and Riley who is rubbing her tired eyes and cooing softly, probably no aware that she is currently in mid air.

I should probably grab her.

"I said a few years at the latest. Her last test suggested that she was developing differently and was becoming more like Rei. I also said she might get them in a few months the same day we got Pancake." She says.

She did say that.

"Speaking of Pancake." I hear Reign say.

We hear the tiny scratches of Pancakes paws on the floors as he runs into the room, probably to investigate the huge thud he heard.

Reign picks him up and climbs back onto the bed.

When he sees Riley you can see the confusion and shock on his puppy face. Same, bro. Same.

"This is awesome!" Ruby says excitedly.

"Yeah, until she starts lasering everything in the house or breaks someone's fingers." I say and grap by floating child.

I sit her up seeing as she's definitely not going to be sleeping again. She just looks around with a tiny baby toothy smile. Adorable but I am still freaking out.

"Looks like me and Lena will have to get started on some new baby Kryptonian proof things. Like a fire proof crib or bed seeing as she is getting older, maybe a walker as well. Nth metal because who knows how strong she is now." Reign says.

Oh God, and so it begins.

**Later.**

"So my entire sleep schedule is fucked." Lena says.

"Same." I agree.

It is currently like, pass midnight and myself, Kara, Lena and Alex are sitting in the living room. Reign and I have merged but she is in the mind space meditating.

Yeah, she's a little sad. We merged earlier today and I had seen everything that happened last night. I cried for like two hours before I managed to calm down.

She then put a sensor on Riley's crib. Now because Riley is in the process of flying, she probably going to start randomly floating.

Especially when she sleeps. So as Reign put a sensor on her crib so if she does end up lifting off her little body off the mattress, we will immediately be alerted.

Of course we told Kara and Lena who immediately made their way over because they also can't sleep for shit.

That is why we are all currently gathered in the living room waiting for Maggie to answer our face time call.

Of course we called Maggie. Yesterday she missed Riley's first word and now Riley is starting to get her powers.

I also know she's not sleeping because this is Maggie. She's like Reign, alive in the night even though she knows she needs to be sleeping. She's probably up doing paperwork or looking through leads.

Or with Kate. Who knows, but she's definitely going to want to hear this.

I should also probably contact Clark. He might be able to help with the new development but I think only after Alex has run some tests to make sure everything is alright.

"It's cute that you two think you have sleep schedules." Alex says with a snicker.

True.

"Well whatever the hell it was, it's fucked now. Going to take a while to get back into rhythm." I quip.

"Ugh, tell me about it." Lena grumbles, curling up into Kara on the other couch.

"At least the girls will get some sleep. Riley was restless the whole day. Ruby was just clingy." I say.

Yeah she did not let go of Alex or Reign. If it wasn't one it was the other. Eventually she calmed her cling and helped put her little sister to bed before retreating to la la land herself.

"Lena was the same, just an adorable koala bear." Kara says teasingly and Lena just blushes, hiding her face in her neck. Cute.

"That's adorable. You guys are sickeningly cute together, I can only imagine what your kid would look like." Alex says as she plops down next me, glancing at the T.V to make sure Maggie can reach our call.

"I'm excited! I asked Reign if I could help with the chamber but she said no." Kara says with a smile and then a pout.

"Yeah no I don't think that's a good idea. You're good with a lot of things science but when it comes to things like this eh..." I say.

"Hey! I helped fix the transmatt portal on Argo!" Kara says defensively.

"Yeah...fix it, by following her instructions. Rei is starting from scratch with the chamber. And as well as she works with others, she works better alone on projects like this." Alex quips.

"They're right, darling. Rei does do some pretty excellent work when it's just her. Things get done faster and there's not clashing." Lena says and Kara pouts more.

"I don't know, she and I work pretty well together." another voice says.

We all turn to the T.V and there Maggie's face is on screen. Looks like she's at home, judging by the old band Tee and sleeping shorts. Also probably in her bedroom judging by this angle.

"Mags! Hey!" Lena greets excitedly.

Maggie smirks with a two finger salute.

"What up ladies." She says greets back.

"Hey Sawyer, oh you going to be so pissed you weren't here." Alex says.

Maggie chuckles.

"So it seems. Apparently a lot has happened in the last forty two hours according to Little Danvers and Little Luthor. So, what did I miss besides another Earth crossover." She says.

"Riley said my name!" Kara exclaims throwing her hands up.

"She did not! It was the family name, dumbass." Alex says and throws a pillow at her sister.

"Wait a minute what!? Baby Danvarias said her first word?" Maggie says with happy wide eyes.

"Yep." I say with pride, warmth still swirling in my chest at my baby girl saying her first word or words in this case.

"What did she say- wait...who won the betting pool?" Maggie asks.

"Yeah, no one won." Lena answers.

Maggie blinks in surprise and honestly same. We were all surprised. I mean there were so many options, it's hilarious that none of them were true.

"Seriously, no way. Not one person. Damn." She says, leaning back with a laugh.

"True Danvarias fashion, I say." Lena chuckles.

"Her words were: _'El Ma'_ as in El Mayarah." I say.

Maggie starts laughing, clapping her hands with a proud look in her eyes. It's contagious because we all end up laughing as well.

"Aw man, that's awesome! Way too perfect." She says.

Oh bro you don't know the half of it.

"You know this means you have to watch what you say around her right. No more bad words." She says.

"Ex-squeeze me, if anyone has to watch their potty mouth it's you, Sailor Sawyer." I say.

Maggie just smirks with a shrug. She's right though, we will have to keep our cussing to a minimum.

Not to mention words like _'cunt'_ and _'pussy'_...and _'bitch'_ and _'dick'_.

Man that's going to be hard. Like talking in autocorrect. Next thing you know we'll be saying _'Duck you!'_ and _'Miss me with that bull **shirt** '_.

Oh this should be hilarious.

"Yeah, Mags we all know you're probably going to the one to teach her all the bad words. You're worse than all of us combined." Kara says.

"This coming from the person who never swears." Maggie counters.

"Oh she does." Lena says with a smirk behind her coffee mug, Kara blushing brightly.

"Okay, ew! Lee, please no. Not cool." Alex whines and scrunches her face in distaste, dropping her head on my shoulder.

Everyone except her and Kara start laughing. Even Reign, who had broke her meditation because of it.

 _'You're one to laugh, Rei. You know you're just the same.'_ I say to her.

**_'Shut up, Samantha.'_ **

I chuckle internally as she gets back to her meditation, a certain zen falling over me as well. I wish I could join her. Maybe later.

We do still need to talk about what happened. Though I feel she's not exactly ready to be really confronted about all that right now.

"Oh God, I still can't believe she spoke though. It seems like just yesterday I held her for the first time." Maggie says, still reeling the news.

"That's not all, my dear friend. Today, she pulled a Kara and started floating when she got jump scared." Alex says.

"Hey!" that was Kara.

"Oh Shit for real!" that was Maggie.

We all start laughing, Maggie's eyes wide and Kara's busy pouting.

"Yeah, Reign fell off the bed and hit the floor. Riley was asleep on my chest and was startled at the sound. She jerked up and immediately started floating." I explain.

"Oh my God that's so funny. Wait does she have other powers, like Kara and Rei- where is Rei by the way?" Maggie asks.

I point to me head and I think I get the image of Reign waving and almost burst out laughing.

 _'You dingus, you know she can't see you right.'_ I say.

 ** _'I know. I realized it too late.'_** Reign laughs.

"Also, so far flight has been the only power she's shown. Though Rei has already planned some safety precautions for when her others come in." I say.

Maggie nods.

"Oh man, it's going to be like living with Kara all over again." Alex says and bursts into giggles.

"Growing up with a Super powered sister was like being in a cartoon, man. Oh the things and situations we got into." She adds.

Kara grabs the couch pillow and throws it at Alex, who ducks, and ends up hitting me instead.

"God! Your aim sucks." I say laughing.

"No! I was on target she just moved." Kara defends herself.

"No, wait I want to hear this. What was it like growing up with Kara?" Lena asks.

"Yeah! I've always been curious, too." Maggie agrees.

"Well as you know, Kara used to sleep fly-" Alex starts.

"Alex...no...please." Kara whines.

Oh this should be fun.

"-And one day, she fell asleep on the couch, right. So I can home and I saw an opportunity. I jump scared her by throwing my text books on the kitchen counter. She flew up immediately and her head went through the ceiling." Alex says and immediately breaks down into laughter along with the rest of us.

"Oh and you know how cartoon characters do that running in the air thing before they actually zoom off! God, when Kara couldn't control her floating she would just run in the air, oh it was so funny." Alex says.

"Please tell me you have a video." Lena says with tears in her eyes, laughter taking over.

"Oh man, I wish. I was laughing too hard each time." Alex says.

The imagery is hilarious, you have to admit. God, I wish I could have seen that. Even Reign is losing it.

"Yes, laugh at my pain, thanks family." Kara grumbles, still pouting.

"Oh come on little Danvers, that's adorable." Maggie says, also crying a little bit, wiping happy tears away.

"We had this cane thing that had to use to get her off the ceiling each time she went too high. Just pull her down. She was like a balloon." Alex says, coming down from her giggles.

"Oh whatever." Kara says with an eye roll.

I am in stitches.

"Speaking of canes..." I trail off and turn to the T.V, Maggie's eyes going wide and a huge blush colours her cheeks.

The whole room erupts into 'oooh's and I think Alex wolf whistled.

"How's Kate, Sawyer?" I ask with a smirk.

"Uuuhh..." Maggie stammers.

 ** _'Oh, wait! I'm come out, hold on.'_** Reign says excitedly.

I feel the familiar pull of our bodies separating. A brief flash of light.

"Whoa..what the-" Alex says startled as Reign suddenly appears beneath her and on top of me.

The room snickers as Alex blinks in surprise.

"Hey..." Reign says smoothly and I don't have to see her face to know she's got a goofy grin.

Alex  blushes but makes no move to get up. I would let her just stay there but this position is awkward.

"Kind of trapped down here." I say, blowing Reign's hair out my face.

We shift and all just end up sitting up, cuddled together with Reign in the middle, turning back to the screen where Maggie is trying her best not to laugh.

"Come on, little mouse, answer the question." Reign says.

"Wha-Goddammit Rei you have got to stop calling me that." Maggie says.

"Maggie!" We all say in unison.

She holds up her hands.

"Alright, alright damn." She says and we giggle, she's still blushing.

"Did you ask her out?" Kara asks.

"Well...kinda..." Maggie says shyly, scratching the back of her neck.

"Wha- Kinda? Care to elaborate." Alex says.

"Well, she's in Metropolis right now, first of all. Has been for last like, two days. I've been busy with a case, second. And we haven't had a chance to see each other yet and I want to ask her in person." Maggie begins rambling, oh that's adorable.

"So I called her yesterday and asked if we could go out and do something fun, you know, catch up." She says, blushing even more now.

"Catch up? Is that what we're calling it now." Lena teases.

"Shut up, Lee! Okay. She said yes so when she comes back we're going to catch up. And hopefully I won't chicken out and finally tell her how I feel." Maggie says.

"Aww that's adorable. Look at her face, she's wipped already." Alex teases.

"Fuck off Danvers!"

"You know you love me."

"Don't mind her Maggie, you got this." Reign says with a thumbs up.

"Thanks Rei, at least someone gets it." Maggie says.

"Oh please, Reign hasn't even taken Alex out yet." I point out.

"Okay, hey, I don't know if you've noticed but things have been pretty hectic lately, okay. Give me a break." Reign pouts.

"She's got a point. The world has been in a bit of a crisis." Alex agrees.

Excuses, excuses. Though they are right.

"Yeah, any idea what's up with that?" Kara asks.

Who knows. There's a lot going on. Not as bad as the other Earth but still.

"I don't know, we're looking into it." Alex says.

"You think something big is coming?" I ask.

I mean, usually it's a calm before the storm but who knows, maybe the recent crime spike is like a little warning or something. Reign, Kara and the DEO have been pretty busy.

"Could be, we're not sure. All we know is that it's mostly underground, out in the shadows, black markets and stuff like that." Alex says.

"Yeah I noticed that too. Here in Gotham we keep getting calls about suspicious packages being bought and spotted. Shady deals, wicked looking weapons and we even have rival gangs teaming up." Maggie says.

"Sounds like they're preparing for something." Lena says.

"The question is what." I say.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good. Whatever it is, it's spooking the underground." Maggie says.

"I'll ask around the bars, see if I can get anything." Reign says.

"Same here." Maggie agrees.

"We should probably be cautious as well. Especially out in the field." Alex says.

Damn straight. Always.

"I'll help out a little too. Maybe me and Winn can find something." Lena says.

I don't know what's been going on in the dark but I feel like when it comes to the light, it's going to be big.

We just settle in and chat for most of the night. Apparently Maggie has a day off tomorrow so she's not worried about over sleeping or something.

It's nice to just relax with all the ladies-

"Guys!" Kara suddenly says, eyes wide.

"Shit...we still have to tell our Mom's!" she says.

"Oh yeah. Well that should be fun. Eliza will love to hear about another phase of Kryptonian puberty about to go down." Maggie giggles.

Kara frowns and then smiles at Lena, who smiles back.

"Well I mean yeah, once our baby gets here she will eventually go through that stage like Riley is." she says.

Maggie's eyes go wide and jerks up, hitting her head against the headboard of her bed. Ouch. She gets closer to the screen and exclaims:

"You're having a baby!"

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Riley can fly...that's a thing now. Love the ladies getting together because women are awesome and I love them.
> 
> I'm sorry again for the late update, I am sti very busy and I can't promise the next update will come on time but I will try my best.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex being a dumb hero. Reign is upset. Sam is upset. Everyone is upset because Alex is a giant idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey...please don't kill me. I've been busy but I'm don't with assignments at least so I have a chance to post.
> 
> Also I've hit a bit of a writers block. With all my current stories I'm writing. It sucks and I haven't really had time to actually think a lot about it. Sorry.
> 
> But at least I have something of an idea now so I'm just going to put it down and see what happens.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 33

**Two weeks later.**

**Alex's POV.**

"Fuck! Ah!"

Ow ow ow! Ow! Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

 _"Come on Danvers, talk to me, what's happening over there?"_ J'onn's voice comes through my comms.

Another explosion goes off behind me. Shit. Come on Danvers move!

_"Alex!"_

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

 _"Bullshit, Danvers, I'm sending in evac."_ J'onn says.

"No wait, don't! Not yet. I got this, just give me some time." I say.

_"Too late, she's already on her way."_

Dang it, J'onn! If this mission doesn't kill me, she certainly will!

"Fuck! Alpha one, concentrate fire on the warehouse. Make sure nothing is left." I say into my comms.

I hear a series of rapid fires and another explosion. I try to look from where I'm hiding behind a crate, but hiss. Pain shooting from my side.

They don't know I'm in here but we can't let CADMUS get away with any of this. Where is that asshole I was chasing! Damnit he got away! Come on Danvers, think!

I look around and see a window. I'm on the second floor, I'll survive...but it will hurt like a bitch when I hit the ground and I'll break more than I'm comfortable with but well...it's the only way.

I grunt as I stand up.

"Shit! Ow."

 _"Danvers, what are you doing?"_ J'onn asks.

"Uh, nothing."

_"Alex!"_

"Relax, everything is fine."

It is in fact not fine! Those propane tanks are really close and if one goes off they all go off and I disappear.

Come on Danvers, move! Move! Come on you limp noodle piece of shit leg, work! 

I hobble over to the window. It's dark as shit and I can't see the ground. Another explosion goes off. Well, here's goes nothing.

I throw myself out just as the blast goes off, sending me flying further. I also hear a sonic boom.

Oh God! Please catch me!

My heart drops as I do, the ground coming closer, oh this is going to hurt.

Then I hear another sonic boom and feel a thud against my body, warmth encloses me and I hold on tight to the strong and slightly trembling body carrying me away from the burning building going up in flames.

"Thank you." I say into her neck, her mint chocolate scent making me feel home and forget the huge pain in my side.

 _"Alex!"_ J'onn.

"I've got her." Reign says.

 _"Oh thank God Reign."_ J'onn says in relief.

"Oh don't thank me yet, Director. I might just kill her myself." She growls out.

 _"I don't doubt that."_ J'onn says.

The comms go silent after that and so does she. She flies me to safety and I can feel the anger and fear radiating from her. I think I heard her sniff too.

I really fucked up this time. She's mad at me, Reign's never mad at me.

What I did was stupid no doubt but it was also my job. Damn, Sam is going murder me. I'm going to be sleeping on the couch, tonight.

Or the infirmary because I'm positive Lena will strap me down..

Goddammit.

It's not long before we make it to the DEO. She does not put me down, she does not say anything. She just wordlessly makes her way to the med bay.

I try and look at her face but her mask hides her expression from me.

"Rei! Thank God!" Lena says as she jogs up to us.

I lock eyes with her, she's crying a little bit and I can see the fury in them too. Yep, saw that coming.

"She needs medical attention, a few broken ribs and a fractured leg, the same one I...uh...yeah." Reign says and trails off awkwardly at the end.

Lena just nods and walks with us toward the med bay.

"Supergirl is with the rest of the extraction team our idiot agent went in with. They got everything out and no one else was hurt, thankfully." She says, glaring at me.

Winn slides up next to her, falling into step, also tear streaks down his cheeks, not bothering to hide them. Shit.

"The stuff that was found at the warehouse is on route to our desert facility. Lucy should send word of arrival soon. We managed to apprehened a few CADMUS agents but some got away." he says sniffing.

"Goddammit." I say angrily.

Come on! If they didn't open fire on us when they did, we would have gotten them all. Now they're going to warn their superiors and we'll be back at square one!

The underground is still freaking out, weapon smuggling has upped tenfold, the streets are not as safe anymore, gang wars have broken out and dangerous alliances between them have been made, it's just pure chaos!

And...and! I was supposed go on a date with Reign tonight!

She finally asked me out and tonight was the night! Our first date! Now, I'm going to be stuck on bed rest for God knows how long and I've probably screwed up with Rei too.

She's mad. I can tell. And then Sam's going to tear me a new one. Mom probably as well. Ruby won't talk to me. Riley...well Riley will probably be only one not mad. But that's only because she can't understand yet.

I shouldn't have ran in alone. I should have waited for back up but one of those CADMUS assholes were trying to hide something away or destroy it. I acted on instinct and I got it.

I threw it to one of my agents and told him to get it to the chopper and leave with the rest of the team. Alpha one stayed behind to make sure the place goes down because it radiated Kryptonite and was a little toxic.

Nothing good would have come from there so we had to destroy it.

A few broke ribs and a fractured leg is an improvement considering how those kinds of missions usually go.

"Sam's on her way over, Ruby and Jamie are with Riley." Lena says.

Right. Yes. Since me and Rei were supposed to go out tonight, Sam and Ruby were going to stay with home with Riley. Jamie came over for the weekend seeing as her mom is out of town.

Sam said we were not to return home until tomorrow so we were to go to Rei's apartment tonight as well.

So much for a happy evening. You really fucked up this time Danvers.

We get to the infirmary and Reign puts me on the bed. Lena immediately starts setting up and getting ready to patch me up.

I look up at Reign but she doesn't meet my eyes. She just stares ahead, arms crossed and posture straight and ridgid. Oh man. She's not just mad. She's pissed.

I'm so fucked.

"Alex lie back please." Lena says.

I do as I'm told, no point in pissing them off even more.

"Rei, remove her top, I need to cheek her ribs." Lena says again, all business, hands gloved and everything.

Reign walks over to me wordlessly. Not a smile, or a frown. Just emotionless and stone coldness. No warmth.

She gently takes the hem of my tactical top and rips it open, exposing my midriff and chest. The coldness of the room makes me shiver and the ache of my broken ribs makes itself more known.

Reign doesn't react and it is taking everything in me to not make a snide comment about her ripping my clothes. Now is definitely not the time.

I want to say something but no words escape. I can't. I don't regret what I did. It's my job. Yes it was a little dumb...okay a lot dumb but this is what I do.

She knows this. They know this. Everyone knows this.

"Where is she?"

I see Reign's head snap towards the door, then she steps forward and spreads her arms out, just in time to catch a speeding Sam. Fuck. Not like this.

Her face is red and tears stream down her cheeks, as soon as she sees me she gasps. She goes to move forward but Reign keeps her in place.

"Easy." is all Reign says.

I see the pain in my wife's eyes and my heart pulls painfully. Her seeing me like this will never get easier for her. And me seeing her see me like this will never get easier for me either.

"I'm fine baby, I promise. Just a few broken ribs and a fractured leg. Reign got to me on time. I'm fine." I say as Lena begins to check me.

She starts feeling around my torso, each time she moves over my ribs is hiss or grunt in pain.

"Ow! Damn. Jesus fuck, your hands are cold." I say to her.

"Stop wining you little bitch baby. You're lucky I'm the one working on you and not your mother." Lena fires back.

True. Mom will literally have Kara or Reign fly her out here to work on me, then kill me.

"Alex, what happened to you? You said you would be careful. This doesn't look like you were careful." Sam says, clinging to Reign who still hasn't looked at me.

"I was careful. The mission was a success save for a few CADMUS agents getting away. There was a guy trying to hide something and I went after him." I start to explain.

"He rigged part of the warehouse, I was caught just outside of the blast radius and ended up with hitting some pretty hard crates." I say.

Another sting.

"Damnit, Lee!"

"Stop squirming, you're making it worse."

"I was so worried." Sam whimpers, still wanting to get to me.

Reign is holding her back because she will surely throw her arms around me the second she gets the chance.

Can't exactly do that while I'm being treated.

I keep glancing at Reign, trying to catch her eye. Even though the reflections on the glass but she strategically avoids eye contact.

"Your pursuit was not authorized Agent Danvers." a voice from the door says.

J'onn, Winn and Kara walk in, all wearing scowls. Shit, come on.

Okay, yeah it wasn't but hey, sometimes you gotta break the rules.

"I know, J'onn. I take full responsibility but I do not regret going after him. Yes, I got banged up a bit but that comes with the territory." I state.

"You. Were not. Authorized." J'onn says again, obviously angry.

"I didn't ask for authorization, I just acted on instinct. I was the commanding officer out on the field today, no one else got hurt. We got what we needed and then some, I don't see what the problem is." I say.

"We could have lost you."

Reign.

Her voice is soft, pain filled and vulnerable. I look to her, she still isn't looking at me. Sam clings to her, her face holding so much sadness. I'm guessing thats what Reign looks like.

"Rei..." I start but am cut off by the sudden gust of wind and the empty space where she once stood.

Damnit. I really did it this time.

"Fuck my life!" I growl and falling back against the bed in defeat.

"Alex, what were you thinking, you could have gotten yourself killed." Sam says as she walks up to me, hugging herself.

She glances at the door, obviously wanting to go after Reign but also wanting to stay.

I look to Kara and give her a nod. She understands my suggestion and leaves. But not before giving me the _'This isn't over'_ Danvers Death glare.

"I was thinking that we needed to get whatever it is they were trying to hide. It was obviously something they didn't want us to get. I was just doing my job." I say.

"You knew the charges were there but you stayed instead of leaving with Agent Rez." Winn says.

"I had to catch him, I knew I was fast enough to make it out before I got caught in the blast. I was just knocked down and unfortunately into some hardass boxes." I say.

"Yes, but what about your commands to Alpha one to take down the building, with you in it." J'onn says crossing his arms.

Fuck, that.

"Alex!"

Really, man. In front of my wife, are you kidding me. Now I'm really going to get it.

"I knew I would make it out in time! I told you I had it under control. Especially after you called Reign, knowing her, she would have made sure I got out." I say and take Sam's hand.

"Listen, baby, I'm fine. You know I've had worse but I promise you, I would never do something like this if I knew I wouldn't make it home." I say to her.

Tears are still streaming down her face. I cup her cheek, wiping them.

"Then why is Reign..." She trails off.

Honestly I don't know.

"I don't know. I'll ask her but you know I'm telling you the truth. I'll never do something like that knowing I had to come home to you and our girls. I'm reckless and dumb but not when it comes to my family." I tell her softly, squeezing her hand.

And it's true. Everytime I go out into the field, I always have my wife and kids on my mind. Always. They are what keep me going. They are why I alway, always make sure I come home.

Why Reign is this way? I have no idea. But I'm going to find out.

"Your family is what makes you reckless, doofus. We all know that." Winn says, seriously.

That's true as well.

"Well yes, but my family is the reason I always make it back, so shut up, hobbit. You know you love me." I say and he smiles.

"I'm glad you're okay. Please try not to scare me like that again." Sam says, laying her head against mine.

"Lena, do you know how long she will be on bed rest?" J'onn asks.

"About two weeks for her ribs, which I still need to set back in place, same for her leg. Though I do recommend she stay off that leg for a while. It was the one she injured before." Lena says.

"Okay, so as of now, Agent Danvers, you are off duty and on two weeks bed rest, and once you return, two weeks probation." J'onn says seriously.

What!? Aw man. Come on. I don't need a babysitter!

"J'onn come on-"

"No, Alex. You violated code and didn't follow orders, and as a field leader you didn't follow protocol either." J'onn says.

Okay fair but still.

"Until you can fix that, you will be monitored after recovery. You're a great leader Agent Danvers, but you can't keep going rouge whenever it seems fit." he says.

Ugh, I hate my life. No I don't. J'onn's just looking out for me. I know I don't exactly make it easy.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. No point in arguing, you'll just call my mother." I grumble and hide my face in my wife's neck.

I feel another jolt of pain and hiss. Lena has got to warm me first, damn. Jeez, years of broken bones and you'd think I would be used to this.

Sam runs her hand through my hair, comforting me as Lena patches me up. I do end up screaming quite a bit when she re-sets my ribs because that shit is painful.

When she moves to my leg it's not so bad. I'm just glad she knows how to do this. Doctor Hudson is not available today because her sister is at the hospital about to give birth.

Winn and J'onn eventually go back to work and that's when Kara returns. I'm patched and just resting on the bed now with Sam and Lena.

"Hey, everything okay?" I ask her.

She was with Reign. I hope she's okay.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that." Kara says crossing her arms. Obviously still angry. Understandable.

"I'm fine, just a couple broken ribs. I'm on bed rest so it's not like I'll be doing anything for a while. You can yell at me later, where's Reign." I answer.

Kara narrows her eyes at me but answers none the less.

"She's at the Sanctuary, working on the chamber. She wishes not to be disturbed." Kara says.

"Well too bad, because that's exactly what I'm going to do." I say without hesitation.

Kara and Lena give me disapproving looks, both for different reasons.

"Alex, she's not okay." Kara says.

"Alex, you need rest. You can't be moving around now." Lena says.

I roll my eyes at them and turn to my wife who is looking at me conflicted eyes. I take her face in mine.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart, I promise. I need to talk to her and this way, she'll have to come home. Knowing her, she will stay there." I say.

Sam pouts but nods. I lean up and kiss her deeply.

"I love you so much, Sam. You know I do. I'm so sorry I scared you baby." I whisper against her lips.

"I felt her panic." she tells me.

"I know, I'm so sorry. You both can yell at me later, but I need to go see her." I say.

She nods and I kiss her again.

"Just so you know once you get home you will not leave the house, right. You're grounded." She says.

I smile and nod. That's to be expected. Though I do think I will go crazy. I need to see if I can convince Lena to help bring in a few of my stuff from the lab.

"Figured as much." I say.

"Yeah, and that means no guns, no projects, just rest and no I will not bring you anything from your lab." Lena say.

Oh come on!

**Later.**

"Just so we're clear, I told you she wanted to be alone. So if this blows up in your face, you're getting burned by yourself." Kara tells me as she drops me off at the Sanctuary.

I roll my eyes at her. She hates getting on Reign's bad side and yeah, maybe this is a little unfair but it's not like I could have driven here myself.

"Got it. Now go home. I'm sure Lena needs you after my little stunt today. Oh and can you check on my girls please. Tell them I'm okay and that their mama isn't that much of an idiot." I say to her.

"I will but we both know they won't believe that. Riley may be a baby but I think even she knows that's not true." Kara states.

That's...yeah probably.

"Yes. You're probably right. But still." I say.

She hands me my crutches. I take them.

"Alex?" she asks.

I turn to her and she's got a vulnerable look on her face. Oh man.

"What's up Kar?" I ask.

"Why did you do it? Why? We could have lost you today. We've had enough scares of that already and every time it happens I just...i just keep seeing you not making it out." She says, tears in her eyes.

I hobble over and she hugs me tight. Wow, I must have really scared them today. Somehow this time was different. But why. This isn't the first time this has happened.

"I'm sorry." I say softly.

She holds me tighter. I can feel her trembling.

"By the way, Eliza is coming by in a few days." She says and then the warmth of her hug is gone as she zooms off.

"Kara!"

And she's gone. Damnit. Of course mom is coming through. Let me guess, Lena's going to tell Maggie and then Maggie is going fly out too.

Let's get the Lanes and Kents in as well too. Maybe call Alura and bring the entire council.

I shake my head and just go inside the Sanctuary. I hobble through the dark halls on my crutches. Ow, my ribs. Okay, I got this.

Wow it's dark in here. Reign should really put some lanterns in here or something. This place is still creepy.

I make my way to the control room where I know she'll be working on the chamber. When I get there, as expected, she's on the floor surrounded by a bunch of machine parts and the likes.

"You should be resting." She says, not looking up from the small piece she's tinkering with.

"And you should be at home. With the rest of us if that's the case." I say and hobble over to her.

I wince as I not so gracefully plop down next to her. She says nothing, just carries on working. I scoot closer and move up behind her.

I wrap my arms around her torso and rest my head on her back. I hear her sigh and feel her body deflate.

"Alex..."

"I'm sorry." I mumble softly.

"No you are not."

"About what I did, yeah, but I am sorry I made you all worry." I admit.

"I know." She says.

I move my head and rest my chin on her shoulder, pulling her closer, closing my eyes when another pain shoots up from my ribs but I make no sound.

She leans into.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to smother it out of you." I say.

She sighs again. Come on Rei, talk to me.

"This isn't the first time we've been through this situation, we have done this plenty of times. Why is this so different?" I ask.

She stays silent but I can feel her heart beat elevate a bit. I kiss her neck, caressing her sides gently.

"You know...I've always talked about the possibility of me not surviving. Always talking about my own death, preparing you all for it. Prepared you all for the possibility of losing me. And yet..." She sighs.

"I've never prepared myself for the possibility of losing you." She whispers so softly that if I wasn't so close, I wouldn't have heard it.

Oh, Rei.

"Since coming back from the other Earth, talking with Ruby about those possibilities...it really had opened my eyes and I've been thinking about them. Sometimes I have dreams too." She continues.

I hold her tighter, burying my face in her neck, tears brimming at my eye lids at the implications of those dreams.

"So, seeing you jump out that window, seeing that explosion, seeing you fall. All I can think about was-"

"Reign..."

"I know. I know but the only thing running through my head was _'what if I wasn't fast enough'_ and _'what if J'onn didn't call me'_. I just...it hurt so much." She says.

"Me just nonchalantly brushing it off must have made you mad." I mumble.

"So mad, you don't understand. I'm the one who's not supposed care about that stuff. It's...it's my job. I'm the one who is supposed to throw herself into danger like that because I will survive stuff like that." She rants.

"And even if I didn't, it's still okay because even though I will leave you all behind, you will have been prepared. You would have known. It's the life of a soldier." She says.

"Reign, the idea of you dying will never be okay, just as the idea of any of us dying is not okay. That's just how it is." I say firmly.

"I know that but this is permanently engraved in my soul. I just...i feel like such a hypocrite." She says.

"That's because you are, babe."

She grumbles and whines like a child and it brings a smile to my face.

"Look, Rei. I get it. And I truly am sorry for making you all worry. I understand what you mean." I say.

"Maybe this whole experience will help us both be a little less reckless."

"No it won't."

"No it won't."

We giggle together. I sigh and kiss her neck again. She brings her hand to my own, linking our fingers and holding it to her chest. I smile against her neck when I feel the happy thump under my palm.

"I don't think much will change in the way we do things but I think we will be a little more open to backup." She says.

"Yeah, I realized that maybe somethings are better when you're not hauling ass alone. If J'onn or you weren't looking out for me, my injuries would have been a lot worse." I say.

"True. You're always telling me to be careful but I think that goes both ways. Please try not to scare me like that again." She says softly.

I don't answer but I do nod my head. She's right though. How we do things won't change. That is practically part of what makes us who we are. What makes us so good, technically.

It's not the greatest strategy but to us it is the most necessary. Mostly because we don't want anyone else getting hurt. Thus why we choose to do things alone. If something goes south, we'd rather not drag anyone else down with us.

I guess that kind of dooms us but we're okay with that. We fight for love. No one said love was easy and it's worth the sacrifice. There are people out there who have nothing to die for, so why live?

I learned that very early. Reign is only just starting to figure that out and I'm proud of her. I'm proud of us.

Even if our unconventional tactics put us in the dog house with the rest of the family. Sam and Kara especially.

"You know, I might have almost died today, but I'm mostly upset because we had to cancel our date." I say after a moment.

She snickers and shifts, turning to face me. I see the gentle smile on her face and I cup her cheek. She leans into it, closing her eyes before opening them again. Gorgeous.

"I was really looking forward to what you had planned." I add.

"I know. But I'm honestly more glad you're safe." She says.

Of course she is.

Then an idea strikes me. I scoot closer, climbing into her lap, with some pain but who cares, and throw my arms around her neck. She holds me close, making sure I don't hurt myself.

"Maybe we still can have our date. I mean not right now, it wouldn't be fair to Sam, she is probably stressed out right now because we haven't come home yet, but...maybe tomorrow." I suggest.

She raises her eyebrow at me.

"Come on it's not a bad idea. I'm basically free for a while and I know you have more than a few days off just waiting to be used." I add.

"Aren't you on bed rest? There's no way I'm letting you do anything until you're healed. Not to mention Samantha will put you on house arrest if you even think about going any further than the yard." She says.

"Yeah, apparently I'm grounded." I grumble.

"Oh and what, you expect me to go against her and Lena's instructions." She teases.

"No!"

She gives me a look.

"Okay, maybe a little bit but come on, you of all people know I won't survive this recovery if I'm just sitting on my ass." I whine.

She smiles and shakes her head.

"Oh I know, but I also know what needs to be done in order for you to actually recover and not injure yourself more, as I know you would." She says.

Meanie.

"Stop pouting, you know I'm right." She adds.

I pout more. Even giving the puppy dog eyes. Those usually work.

"Not gonna happen, I am immune to those and you know it. They work on Sam, not me." She chuckles.

Shit she's right. Reign grew up with Kara and Ruby's pout, of course she's immune. That's so unfair.

"Sorry Mama, but looks like we're going to have to wait a little longer for that date." She says and leans in.

I move in closer as well, just a small hairs length between our faces, noses bump softly, glancing down at her lips, biting my own as she pulls me closer.

"I promise, I'll make it worth your while." She whispers.

It's all it takes for me to crash our lips together. She immediately kisses back. She's so gentle. Something I've noticed with her. It's a little different to Sam.

Sam is extremely passionate and isn't afraid to make her feelings and desires known. She very dominant. Not in the aggressive way but enough that you know she's in charge.

Reign is extremely passionate as well but is less obvious about her dominance. That is usually just something you know. There's no need to show case it.

And as I said, she's gentle. Like extremely gentle. Not Sam's gentle but like, I'm afraid if I kiss you a little harder I might dislocate your jaw kind of gentle.

Unlike Sam, she's afraid to lose control, to let go and just...feel.

Sometimes she forgets all about that and let's loose her own reins and her power and passion shines through.

Like right now.

She's kissing me with a fire, hands holding me tight but not painful. I can feel that flame growing inside of her with each pass of her tongue, with each brush of her hands on my thighs.

It sets me alight and I cling to her, returning her passion with just as much vigor.

And then like a light bulb, a switch goes off in her and she immediately slows it down. Slowly calming herself down, trying to get back that resolve she lost.

Each time she loses herself in her feelings and in these moments, a crack in that resolve stays and I love that I can do that. I can make her feel so much. Make her let go, even just for a moment.

It is as exhilarating as it is frustrating.

I want to see her lose control completely. I want to see her fall apart and just let go. I want to see what Sam sees everytime they get together in those very private moments.

And I want her to raw me...that too.

We break apart, leaning our foreheads together, trying to catch our breath.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you." She says softly.

I smile against her lips, running my hands up her neck to her jaw.

"You love me too much." I say and I feel her smile as well.

"But since you can't take me out for a date...I guess I'll have to keep you in for one." I state.

She pulls back and gives me a questioning look.

"I'm dead serious. Me, you, date night, tomorrow, at the apartment." I say.

She looks thoughtful.

"We could do something fun. We don't have to do anything crazy. I could teach you how to play video games and you can teach me how to bake." I suggest.

"Okay, first of all, you are not going anywhere near my kitchen, especially not in this state you're in." She starts and I laugh at this.

"Second, no matter what we do, you're always going to find a way to make something crazy." She adds.

True.

I remember one time I turned a simple nerf battle with Jamie and Ruby into an all out tactical training session which lead to me taking the girls out to the shooting range.

Of course I asked Jamie's mom first. I'm surprised she let me but apparently she's grateful.

Yeah after the whole kidnapping thing all those years ago, she's happy her daughter is learning self defense.

She herself is an excellent archer. Not a big fan of automatic weaponry though.

Makes sense. Jamie is not a fan of guns either. She's pretty good with a bow like her mom.

"Yes but I promise I won't some how turn this into something crazy. I just want one night. Me and you. A simple date night. We can watch movies, play board games. You can even show me how you do all your little projects, I know you love that." I say.

"If that's your way of asking me to bring you something from the labs, it's not working."

"Oh come on! I was not."

"Yes, you were."

"Whatever, okay. But I mean it. I want to do that. So? What do you say? A romantic and probably very hilarious date with yours truly?" I ask.

She stares at me with a goofy grin. She's so cute.

"Alright, I accept."

**Later.**

Reign flies us in through the bedroom window. Sam is currently in the shower judging by the sound of running water.

You know I could use on of those too. Maybe I should join my wife.

"I'm going to check on the girls, then I need to head back to the DEO with Kara to see what they found." Reign says.

"Alright, though you should probably see Sam first, she was worried about you too." I say.

"Good point." She says and walks over to our bathroom.

While she's doing that, I should probably check on my little angels as well. I slowly but surely hobble out the room and into the hall way.

Jesus, I need to ask Lee for some stronger pain meds, holy shit. Ow.

I first go into Riley's room. It's not that late but Sam must have already put her to sleep. I limp into in and as expected, she's asleep in her crib.

Over the last two weeks Riley's new developments have increased. She definitely has more sensory overloads, so her super senses are kicking in much harder. Those will probably be the first of her powers she will master.

Sleep flying is surprisingly not as frequent as we thought. I think she only really has little flight glitches when she's awake because something triggered her fight or literal flight response.

She usually starts floating when she's extremely excited about something, scared or frightened and when she's with either Reign or Kara.

Who, much to our dismay, actually encourage her. The two of them will float around under her as she hovers above them just a few inches.

It's adorable and terrifying.

Also she has started standing on her own. Which is also terrifying.

I hobble over to her crib. She always looks so cute. So soft. My little bean. Still so small. I have a feeling she's going to a short one.

I lean down and kiss her cheek gently, tiny snores coming from her. Star fish sleeping position just like her big sister.

Reign's right about one thing. Today did put things into perspective. I need to be less reckless about how I do things. For Riley. For everyone.

I eventually make my way over to Ruby's room. As expected, she's not asleep. She's on her bed with Jamie under the covers in the dark, on their phones.

As soon as Ruby sees me she drops everything and zooms over, bringing me into a painful hug.

"Oof, gem. Still tender, sweetie. Super strength, need to breathe." I wheeze out.

"Good, feel the pain, dummy." She says into my neck.

Also she's taller than me now, by like an inch, which I do not appreciate. I'm literally the shortest of everyone in the family save for Lena and Maggie.

Even Winn is taller than me!

I only look like I'm taller because of my combat boots.

"Take it easy on me okay kid, I'm already grounded and on probation." I say, hugging her back.

"Sounds like you got off easy." Jamie says from the bed.

"My mom is coming in a few days." I quip.

"I stand corrected." She chuckles.

Ruby and I make our way to the bed, Ruby immediately curling up next to Jamie Koala style. Adorable.

You know, you would think seeing them in the same bed would trigger some kind of overprotective and other thinking instincts in me considering they're both hormonal adolescents who sport very passionate and intense crushes on each other.

But that's not the case. I trust them both and sure I do sometimes have those _'Oh my fucking God! Things like sex is something they know about and are probably experiencing and experimenting with!'_ but something about their dynamic tells me that that isn't the case.

I've noticed Ruby is a lot like her mother. If she was in fact doing so, she would be glowing. Like really glowing.

Also, Ruby has not told Jamie how she feels yet, that I know for sure because like her mother, she is a bit of a chicken shit when it comes to such things.

But like I said, I trust them both and I know the signs.

Jamie surprisingly reminds me a lot of Reign and Maggie.

She's patient, not one to rush anything, especially when it comes to something like this. She is adorably chivalrous. A gentle woman and old school.

I know her mother and it is easy to see where she gets it.

Her and Jamie make a great pair. Perfect even. They balance each other out. Where Ruby is hyper and forward, Jamie is calm and laid-back. Where Ruby is shy, Jamie is confident.

They are both complete dorks though, that's for sure.

"Are you okay, you seem to be in a lot of pain." Jamie asks with concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright. The pain meds have started to wear off so I'm feeling it just a little more." I say.

"If you need a stronger remedy, I could ask my mom for a recipe. Usually when I get sick or injured she always has something that helps more than normal medication." She says.

Yes, Jamie's mom is also a herbalist. Specialist in medications and the likes. It's why Reign and Lena have asked her to take a job at the new alien clinic they finally put up. They're still waiting for a response.

"You know what, yeah, I'd like that. Normal people pills suck and are gross." I say and they giggle.

"You girls okay? I hope I didn't scare you too much." I ask.

Jamie spends a lot of time with us. She and her mom are basically family.

"We're okay. When Mom got the call that you were caught in an explosion, I admit I feared the worse." Ruby says, curling more into Jamie who comforts her.

"I'm sorry. Mama was a little reckless today. A lot was happening and the people we were dealing with are dangerous. Doing dangerous and harmful things with harmful things. I was just doing my job and got a little too into it." I say taking my daughter's hand.

I feel a little calming wave fall over me. I know it's Jamie who also just discovered she can outwardly let out certain pheromones a lot more distinctively than most species.

It helps.

Makes sense why Ruby goes to her for comfort at times like this when the rest of us are way to frantic.

"Did Mom chew you out?" She asks.

"Not yet but I feel she will soon. Grandma as well, I am going to be scolded like a child. They already took away my toys." I say and they giggle again.

"I'm sorry for making you girls worry. Jay, it's still amazing that your mom let's you anywhere near us with everything she knows we get into." I say and she smiles.

"My mother may be a panic macanic most times when it comes to me but she trusts you all with our lives. Besides, she knows what it's like. Once apon a time she was the same back on her home planet." she says.

Yes. Jamie maybe be full alien but she was born and raised here on Earth. Her mother met another one of their kind here on Earth years ago. Both refugees. That's how we know of them.

Her father had died when she was still an infant, so she didn't know him. Amelia never speaks about him or what happened and we respect that.

Back on her home planet, Amelia was a warrior fighting in a war that had eventually forced her to leave and start over.

"Yes, I suppose that's where you get it from as well, huh." I say and Jamie nods her head.

"Well, at least with you around, you can keep this one in check." I say and nudge Ruby who groans and blushes, hiding her face in Jamie's neck.

Another thing I've noticed. No matter how nervous or giddy about her feelings for Jamie gets her, she always gravitates towards her crush. Even it makes her little teenage heart feeling like it's going burst.

I can relate.

"Get some rest, girls. I'll see you both in the morning."

After leaving them, I make my way back to my room. Sam is still in the shower, probably using up all the hot water. Though that's also a sign that she's unsettled.

Reign walks out, soaking wet and I hold back my laughter. Of course she went to comfort her soul mate in full kit. That's such a Reign thing to do.

"Not one word." is all she says before walking out the room to check on the girls.

And change.

Now it's my turn. My wife is in there, running through every possible scenario about what could have happened to me today.

I know I need to fix this. So I hobble into the bathroom, steam everywhere and it's just extremely warm in here. I can see her silhouette through the glass door of the shower.

Yeah after the argument about a useless shower curtain, we eventually had our entire bathroom renovated and had actual doors installed.

I strip, wincing as I do because fucking ow! With great difficulty, I manage to remove all my clothes. Man I look like a mess. I'm just black and blue all over.

I limp over to the shower and open the door, stepping in. She's got her back to me and the sight of my wife will always take my breath away.

It's amazing. After all these years, I still have a crush on my wife. Like just the thought of her makes me smile. When I see her my heart jumps and my stomach flutters.

When she walks into a room my eyes are always fixed on her. I always stare at her like a love sick puppy, according to Lena.

I step forward under the spray of the warm water and wrap my arm around her. The gentle stream easing the ache in my sore body though my heart tugs when she begins to shake and tremble as silent sobs escape her.

I kiss her spine and hold her close. Humming softly to her, letting her know I'm here. My own tears running down my cheeks, mixing with the warm water.

"I'm okay, Sammy. I'm home. I'm fine." I whisper into her shoulder.

Like Reign did, she takes my hand and brings it up to her chest, holding it there by her heart. It's beating fast and although it's happy I'm alive and home, it's scared.

"I got you. I'm so sorry baby." I say, kissing her shoulder repeatedly.

Slowly her sobs die down and we just stand together under the hot spray. Just feeling one with each other as our bodies mesh together.

My body still aches, but my heart aches more. Nothing hurts worse than seeing the pain in her eyes when she turns to face me.

I kiss her softly, not letting go of her.

"You're stupid." She says.

"I know." I reply, kissing her neck, holding her closer to me, chest to chest, her head curled up into my own neck.

I gently caress her back, drawing calming circles on it. She relaxes and leans more into me. My ribs protest a bit but they must be strong. My wife needs me more.

"You still love me right?" I say and she let's out a breathy laugh.

"Yes, I still love you, you idiot." She answers.

"Okay." I smile against her shoulder.

"You do know this means you won't be getting any for a while right. You're cut off from sexy time until further notice." She says.

Aw man.

"That's just mean." I state.

"Not like you can anyway, you have to recover." She says.

True.

"What about you? Think you can survive without all of this being all over you." I say and trail my hands down her sides, kissing her neck.

I feel her arch into me and a small moan escapes her lips. Then I feel her chuckle.

"It will be extremely difficult but I'll survive. I have Reign to help me through it." She whispers in my ear.

Son of bitch.

"Okay that's just plain evil." I stare and she giggles, moving her head and looks at me with a sexy grin.

I then tilt my head and give her a hopeful smile.

"I can watch though right?"

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex you dumb fuck. Can you ever, jumpimg out a window, what's your problem.
> 
> Poor Sammy, she was so worried and she will now punish Alex by not having any sexy time. But of course Alex is excited by the idea of watch Reign and Sam.
> 
> This chapter was horrible and I'm sorry, but like I said, I've got nothing. I'm literally winging everything.
> 
> I was reading the story before this, 'Maybe one day' and I was just like "I wish I could write like that." yeah it's that's bad.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a dramatic hoe. Alex and Reign's stay in date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome back to this...thing. I know it's been a minute and I apologize. Still fighting writers block but I am getting there.
> 
> The next chapter might also come only later because I am about to start exams so I will be busy. Maybe I'll post before but who knows.
> 
> I actually had fun writing this chapter and you will see why.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 34

**The next day.**

**Sam's POV.**

"Alex, stop squirming, I swear you're worse than Kara- Stop it!"

"It burns, damn! Jay, I thought you said this remedy would help, this feels like the exact opposite."

"It will! It just hurts like hell in the beginning. Especially when you aren't used to using it. And if it's your first time."

"I feel like my skin is melting, oh my God it stings. Fuck!"

"Language!"

"English! Ow! Son of a bitch!"

"Alex, little ears!"

"I'm sending this to Aunt Maggie."

"Ruby! Delete that footage!

"And send."

"Ruby!"

"Can I get a copy of that?"

"Lena!"

I sigh and shake my head. These idiots. Reign is sitting on the floor by my feet snickering with Kara and Riley.

Alex, Lena, Ruby and Jamie are on the other side of the room. Jamie had gotten the recipe to some kind of herbal cream from her mother to help ease Alex's pain.

Reign and Kara had gotten the ingredients and Lena and Jamie had made the cream. They are now trying to apply it to Alex's injuries but she's squirming like a new born because, apparently, it stings.

They've been at this for twenty minutes. And that's just on her leg. I'm still waiting to see how she will react when they have to apply it to her ribs.

That should teach her to be a reckless hero.

Yeah I'm still a little pissed. I've already chewed her out for it this morning while I was making breakfast. I know that as much as I always do so, I know not much will change and I am both grateful and irritated by that fact.

What my wife does is naturally dangerous, this is something I have come to terms with. I respect that and I understand. Sure I'm not always okay with what she does but I know it's necessary.

I knew what I signed up for.

Even Eliza says that she knows what this does to a person. She understands as well as Lena. And we know that scares like this will not stop. Our ladies live dangerous lives, stuff like last night will always be our reality.

Still, it sucks.

I'll never hold it against them, but there are times when I know that they are just so idiotic. You would think that with all that's happened they'd be a little more careful and not throw themselves into danger.

I'm just glad Ruby decided that she's better behind the console. Honestly, that makes me feel a little better.

"Sam! Sam, they're killing me." I hear her whine.

"Suck it up, Danvers." I say back and she just pouts.

Alex turns into a child when she's sick or injured. It's ridiculous. When I told Eliza about it she just laughed.

"Ah! Ow ow! Lena!"

"Ruby hold her down."

"Sweet baby Jesus, Mary and Joseph!"

"Almost done."

Riley whines in Kara's arms, her little hands covering her ears with her face scrunched adorably.

"Alex, pipe down your screaming, you're hurting Riley." I say.

"Not just Riley." Reign says and Pancake tucks his head into her lap, also whining.

After a few more minutes they finish applying the cream and leave Alex be. She just lays there on the couch trying to catch her breath while everyone else just giggles.

"Yeah, laugh at my pain. Thanks family." She wheezes out, not moving.

"It's going to sting for a little longer since you're human but after that it will be fine. The pain won't be completely gone but you'll barely feel it. Probably just a minor irritation." Jamie explains as everyone settles down.

My limp noodle wife just grumbles in response, making the girls snicker. It's funny. I mean it sucks that she's in pain but well what are you gonna do.

I get up and walk over to her, plopping down next to her. With great difficulty, she manages to shift her position, laying her head in my lap.

Her eyes are shut tight and her brow frowned. Her face contorted in pain, breathing labord as she clutches her side. Her forehead in covered in sweat.

I gently wipe it away and stroke her cheek softly. My poor baby. It's hard seeing her like this. Even if her reactions to help are hilarious.

Jamie, Ruby and Lena take up the couch I was on before while Kara and Reign remain on the floor at their feet, Pancake and Riley playing around them.

Riley is giggling as she tries to grab Pancake's tail who is just rolling around on the carpet. Adorable goofballs.

"Wow this stuff is amazing, you can already see it working." Kara says, eyes narrowed in on Alex's form, probably x-raying to see.

"I know right, we really want Amelia to join our clinic team. She's a miracle worker, seriously." Lena says.

"Mom says she's still thinking about it but I've also been trying to convince her." Jamie says.

"Well if she does decide to join us, we'll be ready with open arms. We have quite a few members more than capable. The hospital is still kinda new but reports say that more and more aliens have come in." Reign says.

That's great. Since opening the new alien hospital clinic, more and more aliens have come forward for help and to help. Some have given tips and even medications that will cater to other types of aliens.

They're really making a difference with this and I can already see the future it will bring. I think I've heard Reign thinking about starting an orphanage as well.

Bless her soul.

"I should do a piece on it." Kara says.

Yes, that would actually be amazing.

"You know, that would help spread the word. Though with publicity comes a few negative reactions, especially now. We'll have to up security." Lena states.

That's true as well. This whole thing with the underground is getting harder and harder to handle. Not to mention with that going on, anti alien people are becoming bolder.

I really hope it does not turn into what that other Earth is dealing with. We don't need that. That was not a fun thing to learn about.

"I'll ask J'onn if he knows anyone." Kara says.

" 'on!" a small excited voice says.

We turn to Riley and she's clapping her hands with a baby toothy grin. Yeah she has little teeth now. That's still a fact I am finding hard to accept.

That and she's beginning to pick up on random words and things we say around her.

So far it's just the usual _'Mama'_ and _'Ma'_. She's still trying to get some of her consonants and vowels right.

Like when she tries to say _'Rei'_ she ends up saying _'Ay'_ instead because she can't pronounce her _'r's_ yet.

Or when she tries to say _'Lee'_ she ends up saying _'ee'_ because she can't say her _'L's_ yet.

 _'Winn'_ is _'inn'_.

 _'Ruby'_ is _'uby'_ or _'em'_ when we say _'Gem'_.

 _'Maggie'_ has become _'Ma-ie'_ which makes everyone laugh.

 _'Kara'_ has become _'Ka'_ or _'El'_ because that's what Reign calls her. Kara loves that Riley is picking up on that now too.

 _'Jamie'_ has become _'Mimi'_ which is just absolutely precious.

She's a fast learner too. Thankfully, she hasn't picked up any cuss words that so regularly fly between our family. I am guilty of this. It's a hard habit to kick some times. Alex is the same. So is Lena.

Everyone else is fine. Kara and Reign don't curse (Outside the bedroom, a fact I know for Reign and according to Lena, is the same for Kara) Maggie is actually pretty good at holding her sailor tongue.

Winn and J'onn don't really cuss too as much as the rest of us, only on occasion so it's not a problem for them.

Ruby and Jamie...I'm not dumb, they cuss too. Just not in our presence. I've heard Ruby slip up a few times but I did tell her that if she does, it must not be in an offensive and disrespectful way.

Like if she gets hurt, that I understood. But she can't outright cuss somebody out like me or Alex would do. Yeah she has to be better than us in that aspect.

Do as I say, not as I do and all that shit.

"I'll never get tired of hearing her voice. It's adorable." I say.

Riley smiles up at me and her Mama. I feel Alex let's out a painful chuckle. I gently rub her shoulder.

"I'm waiting for when she starts talking in full sentences. Who knows what's going come out of her." Jamie says.

"With this family? Nothing normal that's for sure." Ruby says and they laugh.

"All this baby talk and seeing her grow up is making me baby crazy. Like seriously." Lena Says.

I chuckle at this.

"You laugh, I'm dead serious! Even with Ruby. You do not understand, I've always wanted a kid. Always." She adds.

"I feel you." Alex agrees, making finger guns at her.

I think the meds also make her at tad bit high. I just smile and run my fingers through her hair. I think the stuff is starting to work.

"I can't wait for baby Luthor Danvers to arrive, too. I want to see how that kid will turn out." I quip.

"It certainly is an interesting combination of DNA." Alex agrees.

"I can already see this baby is going to be something else." Reign says giggling.

That gets Riley to start laughing for no reason too. Oh when Baby Luthor Danvers arrives, these two might just be more than we can handle. Riley will be a little over a year, maybe two years by the time Lena and Kara's kid comes.

"A Super Luthor, I don't think the world is ready for that." Alex mumbles, obviously still feeling the effects of the stuff they put on her.

"Well we are, the world must be strong." Kara says, making heart eyes at Lena who gives the same look back.

"And then there's that." Jamie says, pointing to Riley...who is floating.

Reign has her hands under her just in case she drops, she'll catch her. The little baby just has an adorable smile on her face, feet kicking around in the air, hands flailing.

How is she not terrified. I'd be terrified if I suddenly started floating out of nowhere.

I think maybe because she sees the others do it all the time she's not worried. But still.

"Oh yes, baby will end up flying too. And since she will have Kara's genes, she's going to be a cartoon." Alex says giggling.

Yeah she's definitely a little high right now.

"Jay, was there weed in that remedy or something, did you guys drug my wife?" I ask amused.

Alex is just playing with my fingers, seemingly fascinated by them. This is so funny.

"No, it's just something to help her relax so the actual stuff can work. Won't do much if she's tense." Jamie explains.

Makes sense.

"This is hilarious. High Alex is adorable." Reign snickers, still focusing on Riley who is like a little awkward balloon.

She's holding onto Reign's thumb and is still floating. Pancake is going nuts, spinning around, tail wagging as he watches her.

"I feel floaty, like Riley." Alex says, then her eyes go wide and she gasps.

"Am I floating? Is this what you guys feel like when you fly? Am I flying?" She asks, feeling along her face and body.

Ruby, Kara and Reign are in tears, trying their hardest not to laugh out loud. I am doing my best as well but it is incredibly difficult, especially when she starts poking my face.

"Pretty." She says in awe.

I just raise my eyebrow at her. In the corner of my eye I see Lena pulling out her phone to record. I should tell her to send me the video.

Alex continues to feel my face, her eyes still staring in awe, making little sounds of amazement. This is golden.

"So pretty, are you single?" She asks in all seriousness.

Reign snorts under her breath and Kara is broken, rolling around. Both can't seem to breathe because they're laughing too hard. Jamie and Ruby have tears in their eyes, still trying to keep their giggles at bay. Same with Lena who is still recording.

I'm going to play along. Just to see what happens. I just can't not take this opportunity.

"No, I am married." I say down at her.

Oh my God her entire fucking expression dropped. That's genuine devastation on her face. I'm really having a hard time not laughing.

"Aw man. You're married? I mean yay, I guess. That's great but...boo." She pout, literal tears welling in her eyes.

Oh my poor high idiot. Then she looks at me with those puppy doe eyes.

"You're happy though, right? They make you happy?" she asks with genuine interest.

Reign is wheezing and Kara is crying now. Jamie is half way off the couch and Ruby is well on her way to falling over too.

I just smile down at my dorky wife, who is absolutely devastated for no fucking reason.

"Yes, I am happy. My wife makes me very happy." I say to her. How long can I keep this up?

She's pouts even more but even more surprising is her eyes are actually genuinely happy to hear that.

"She's a lucky woman, I hope she knows that." she says.

I am trying so hard not to burst out laughing. It is just there bubbling in my chest and the convulsions of having to keep it in is painful.

"I'm sure she does. She tells me everyday." I answer her.

"Good, because I would kill to have someone like you as my partner in crime. My wife. The mother of my children. Just imagine waking up to that gorgeous face every morning..." She says with a dreamy sigh.

I can feel the convulsions getting worse and tears are welling up in my eyes. I can't. I can't. This is priceless. Look at her! She's so out of it.

Reign is trying to sit up but failing, just body crawling all over the carpet, tears running down her face as she laughs silently.

Kara can't even move from her position on her back. To which Riley and Pancake now take advantage of when they both climb onto her belly.

Jamie is hanging off the edge of the couch arm rest and Ruby catches her by her belt loops just in time before she falls off. Lena is biting into the pillow, crying from laughter as well, phone firmly on Alex.

"Well I am lucky too. My wife is wonderful and a huge dork. Badass and just plain adorable. Even when she's an idiot." I say.

I'm surprised I can talk at all.

"She's an idiot?" she asks. Wow.

"Yeah, a big one at that. Like just recently, she was on a dangerous mission and thought it would be a good idea to run into a bomb ridged building and then jump out the widow." I say.

She giggles.

"I think your wife and I would get along well. She sounds like me." She says, completely clueless.

"That's because she is you, dumbass." I say.

Her face takes on an expression of shock and disbelief. Jaw hanging and eyes wide. She gasps.

"What? You're...I'm...we're..." She says, genuinely surprised.

"Yes dangus! You're married!" Kara says through her giggles.

Alex looks like a child that just got told she's going to Disneyland forever. She looks at me and pure happiness in her eyes actually makes me swoon. Holy shit.

She shifts up, sitting on her heels, straddling me, wincing a bit but not really caring about her obvious pain as she stares at me in awe. Her hands come up to caress my face and jaw, eyes going over all my features by the looks of it.

How on God's green planet, can this moron still make me melt. She's fucking high and yet she still does shit like this. Oh my fuck.

"You're mine?" She asks, completely and utterly shocked and exhilarated.

"Yes, babe, I'm yours." I say with a soft chuckle.

She legitimately squeals, her hands going up to her face.

"Really?"

Oh my God, how is she this adorable- I am supposed to be mad at her! What the fuck!

Okay wait, I'm just gonna...

I pull her in for a brief but deep kiss.

Once I pull back, she just stares with red cheeks.

Everyone is broken. It's just loud laughter in the house. Even Riley is laughing, clapping her hands and Pancake, he's going off his rocker on Kara's stomach.

"Jesus Jamie, what was in that remedy?" Reign asks, still trying to compose herself, crawling closer to us.

"She's fine. She'll be like this for short time before she eventually falls asleep." Jamie says also still giggling.

Then Alex gasps again. I look at her and her eyes are even wider than before. Looking between me and Reign, frozen in shock.

"There's two of you!?" She squeaks in disbelief.

Oh my God. Here we go.

"Yeah, that's Reign. Your wife's clone. Who is also yours." Lena says with a smirk.

Alex squeaks again and both Ruby and Jamie fall off the couch, both crying and rolling on the floor.

"Whaaaaat? For real? You're- you're mine too?" She asks, I can feel her vibrating at the idea. Oh sweet Jesus.

Reign just nods, winks and makes finger guns with a toothy grin. Alex blushes even more, still looking between us.

"Am I married to you too?" She asks Reign, eyes wide.

"Yes."

"No."

Both me and Reign say at the same time. Bitch, yes you is.

"No, Alexandra we are not married." Reign says with an eye roll.

"You were there at the alter with me when Alex and I got married, Rei. Technically you are married to us as well." I say.

"Technically I'm not, don't be ridiculous." Reign argues.

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"You are too."

"I am not."

"Yes you am."

"No I am'ment."

"Oh for the love God." Ruby says face palming herself.

"Great, nice work ladies, you broke Alex." Kara says wiping her eyes.

I look at my wife and sure as shit, she is broken. She is just staring at us, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, face as red as a tomato.

"Oh God, this is blackmail gold, Maggie is going to love this."

**Later.**

**Reign's POV.**

"I hate all of you. You all suck and can go to hell." Alexandra says as she watches the video I sent her.

It is the video Lena had taken earlier that day when she was under the influence of the strong pain relief remedy we gave her.

I still find myself randomly laughing when I remember it.

"Oh it is not that bad. I thought you were cute." I say as I plop down next to her on the floor.

We are at my apartment for date night, as planned. Though, she's still in pain, we decided to order some take out and play games. Card games, board games and video games.

To make things more fun and comfortable, we just threw every pillow and blanket in the whole apartment on the floor. Which is a lot more than deemed normal but this was once Lena's place so not that surprising.

It's basically a fort of softness and plush.

It's also because I know Alexandra will be too comfortable to want to move which means she won't be eager to get up and find some way to hurt herself more.

"I look so fucking stupid, how could y'all do this to me." She whines.

"If it makes you feel any better, I do not believe Samantha is mad at you anymore. She pretty much melted because of that display." I tell her.

She just grumbles and lays back dramatically, arms spread.

"Yeah, that's a plus but it feels cheap. Maggie and Winn will never let me live this down." She says.

Yes, Lena had sent the video on the family group chat. Everyone found it hilarious but Alexandra. I think Winslow is in the process of making gifs and _'reaction memes'_ out of it.

I am actually very curious about that. I've seen what him and the girls do with those in the chats. It is actually quite humorous.

It will be even more so because it will be of Alex who, despite her hard demeanor, is actually very expressive.

I just lay back with her, turning my head to face her as she let's out a continuous string of comically sad groans. I just chuckle at how dramatic she is.

"It will be fine. Besides, it will make for an interesting story one day. Maybe to your grandchildren should Ruby and or Riley decide that's what they want." I say to her.

Her sounds get louder.

I just burst out laughing and soon she joins me.

"That is not something I want to think about thank you very much. Just imagine how that conversation would go." She says.

"It would probably start out like, _'Did I ever tell you kids about the time I got high on alien lotion?'_ " I say and mimic an old lady voice.

She snorts at this.

"Alien lotion, that's perfect." She says giggling.

"But you were out like a light after that. And for quite a while too. How do you feel?" I ask her.

She shifts closer, taking my hand in hers, playing with my fingers.

"I actually feel a lot better. That is some magic cream they whipped up. Still in pain but not as much anymore. It really did help a lot." She answers.

"That's good, though you do know I have to apply it again before we go to bed." I say.

"Oh fuck no, please don't. It burns." She whines like a child.

"Jamie said it's not as bad as the first time. It usually only hurts that much because it targets the nervous system, and if you're tense it's even worse. So how's about a massage before I put it on?" I suggest.

She shifts and turns on her side, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"That is probably a very good bad idea." She states.

A very good...huh? How is that a bad idea. I just offered a massage, how is that bad?

"I do not understand how that would be unwise. I'm offering a chance to help you to relax, something you very clearly need to do." I say.

"Reign...you just offered to run your hands all over my body, during date night, when I'm already like, three glasses of wine in, and a little turned on because you're in nothing but a tank top and boxes and I'm just seeing a lot of skin-"

"Okay I get it."

I blush and she giggles.

"I'm serious, it is very hard for me to not pounce right now. I swear if I wasn't injured I probably would have." She says.

I just shake my head because yes, that does sound like her. I've seen her do it with Samantha. Particularly when Samantha is dressed to the nines in either a snazzy suit for a formal work functions and or, on the rare occasion, a dress for galas.

"Keep it in your pants, Agent Danvers, know that I am with Samantha in the whole _'No sexy times until further notice'_ thing." I tell her and she pouts.

"Yeah that's not going to work on me, you know that. You've been naughty and thus you will face the consequences of your actions and be punished." I add, teasing her.

"Not the kind of punishment I was hoping for." She mumbles, eyes glancing down my face.

I smirk and lean up, kissing her softly. Then again. And again. I feel her cup my jaw, deeping the kiss.

It sets my body alight and smoldering fire burns in my chest, heat spreading through the rest of my being.

Without breaking this kiss I gently push her down, laying her on her back against the pillows beneath us. I move to hover just over her, careful not to put any of my weight on her.

"You're" kiss "Making" kiss " it increasingly" kiss "Hard to not jump you right now." She says between kisses.

I smirk against her lips.

"Just because you're cut off doesn't mean I can't have my fun." I say to her and laugh when she smacks my shoulder.

"You suck." She says with an eye roll.

"Hmm, you wish I was." I say and wiggle my eyebrows.

She glares at me, cheeks red and pupils dilated. I just continue to smile slyly.

Something about her just makes me feel playful and dangerous. More dangerous than I already am and I just can't shut it off when we get like this.

I feel like an animal, just wanting to break out its cage and run free, do something crazy. Whenever I'm with her, it's like she awakens a beast inside and it just claws at the bars, wanting out and just ravish her.

It is something I've never felt before and it scares me. If I let that beast loose, I lose all that control and resolve I worked my whole two lives to get.

"Rei...what are you thinking about?" She asks, breaking me out my thoughts.

I blink and focus back on her beautiful brown eyes. She's just looking back at me with curious orbs.

"Huh? Oh nothing." I say.

"Bullshit. Your eyes just got really smokey and glowed a lot more than usual." She say with interest, fingers trailing along my neck.

She really needs to not do that right now. My whole form shuddered because of it. Trembling slightly at the simple touch.

"So?" She asks again.

I just bite my lip, to keep myself from just blurting out my not so innocent thoughts. I see her eyes dart down again before she focuses on me.

"Just...you." I answer honestly. I can't lie to her.

She smiles brightly, almost- no definitely mischievous.

"Is that so. Looks like the _'sexy time ban'_ is not just effecting me, huh?" She says.

"You say that like we've already gone down that path." I quip.

"I know we haven't gotten there yet but tell me Rei, if I wasn't injured and there was no ban...would you take me right here, right now?" She asks, voice as soft as a whisper.

Rao, that is a loaded question. And sweet Rao, I can't think straight. Everything about her just surrounds me. Her scent most of all.

Her faint perfume mixing with her natural musk. Her apple shampoo, and the gentle wiff of the wine we've been drinking.

Even more distracting...her arousal.

It's not a potent as usual because as turned on as she might be, she's been worse but God, faint or not, I can almost taste her.

"Rei..." She sings, still waiting for my answer.

She knows what she's doing to me. Alexandra is no fool. Despite being a little oblivious to the obvious, she is very observant. I know she's noticed certain things about me that I'm sure not even I know.

Especially at times like this. That is marginally terrifying but extremely exciting as well.

It is scary how she effects me like no one else can.

"Yes." I answer without hesitation.

I would absolutely and most definitely take her right here and right now if it wasn't for her injury and my incredible self control even in her intoxicating presence.

Also, a part of me wants our first time to be special and romantic, but a more primal part of me wants to just...raw her.

You know what, Samantha might be right in saying once I have her in front of me, once I have her bare before me, I might not have the self control I once thought I did.

Like right now.

Nothing is happening and nothing is going to but Rao, just the thought of it is bringing forth something inside of me that has longed to break through the surface.

"You're not being fair right now, do you know that." She says, pouting again.

I chuckle and kiss her cheek before rolling over and off her. I have to separate myself from her before I lose it.

"Ugh, no! Come back, you were so warm. Gimme." She whines, tugging at my sleeve.

"No, the pizza guy is on his way to the door." I say and stand up.

"You ordered more pizza? You know what nevermind." She says with a shake of her head.

I grab my wallet and pull out a few bill just as the door bell rings. I walk over and open it. Sure enough the pizza guy from before stands there with a big smile on his face.

"Hello again." he says with a laugh.

I smile at him, handing him the money and taking the boxes.

"Keep the change, son. The least I could do for making you come all this way. Twice." I tell him.

He's smile gets wider and his eyes light up.

"Sweet! Thanks, Ma'am. You have no idea how much that means to me. With this I can now by my girlfriend that gift for her birthday." he say, practically bouncing on his toes.

I wink at him.

"No problem kid, just drive safe. The roads are dangerous at night." I say.

He salutes with a playful serious look.

"Yes Ma'am." he says, dramatically turns around, and then marches toward the elevator.

I chuckle and close the door. When I turn around, I just see Alexandra smiling at me from her position on the floor.

"What?" I ask as I sit down next to her, opening the boxes and taking a slice.

"Nothing, that was just very generous of you." She says.

I just shrug. It was nothing really. I take a bite and turn my attention to the stack of cards laying neatly beside us.

"Wanna try and beat me again?" I ask.

"No! You cheat." She says.

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do. You and your x-ray vision."

"I wasn't using it. It's because of the reflection in the mirror over there. I don't need to use my powers, your position is just more beneficial to me than it is to you."

"No, we're going to play video games...where you can't cheat." She says.

"I wasn't cheating!"

"Turn on the console Reigny."

"You know only Kara can call me that."

"The console, Reigny."

"You know I can just not do that."

"Don't be a meanie Reigny."

"Stop pouting, it's not working."

"If you don't I will not give you any kisses."

"We both know that's not true."

"Yes but still."

I just laugh and toss a piece of pepperoni at her face. She gasps and breaks a piece of her own slice, throwing it at me.

I catch it in my mouth and throw my hands up in triumph.

"Yes!" I halla.

She giggles and then winces.

"Ow, fuck wait. Don't make me laugh, it hurts." She says holding her side.

"If I don't make you laugh I'm basically useless. I have to make you laugh, that's my job." I say.

"Yeah yeah, just turn on the console, I wanna introduce you to Call of Duty."

_Later._

"You know, for someone who lives and breathes this kind of stuff...you are painfully wack."

"Shut up, okay. This is strange for me. I do this in real life, it is much harder. That and I don't use automatic weaponry I use my bare hands. Also, I am still learning the buttons. Watch, once I grasp the concept of this game, you will eat your words."

"That threat would be a lot more effective if you didn't just blow yourself up."

"The mechanics of this game is horrid."

"No they're just fine, you're just sour because I'm kicking your ass. More than half the points I have right now is not even me killing you. You just keep fucking up and somehow killing yourself."

"Rao, damnit."

"This victory feels cheep."

"I despise this game. Why do you, Ruby and Winslow find this entertaining. It is undeniably frustrating."

"So much for being a fast learner, huh."

I groan. She just chuckles, sitting there between my legs, smiling back at me all smug and gorgeous.

We've been playing for about an hour and a half and I still have no idea what I am doing. The concept of video games is strange to me.

Which is saying something seeing as I come from a planet and society much more advanced than this technology and graphics. I used to work in war rooms with more than this juvenile game provides.

And still it manages to confuse me like nothing else.

And Alexandra just loves that it causes me pain. Little demon.

I am leaning against the couch, my legs bent up and she is sitting up against me, between them, back to me. We both face the large T.V mounted on the wall, both with controllers.

Pizza boxes off on the side, an empty wine bottle on the table along with two empty wine glasses.

Another thing that kind of irritates me. She is somewhat tipsy and still co-ordinated enough to navigate this dumb game with the strategic skills of someone like me who has been doing the real life version all her life.

So yes, I am painfully wack.

"Wanna go again?" She asks.

"No, I think I've had my fill of this atrocity." I comment and she giggles.

"Don't be like that, you had fun though right?" she asks with goofy grin.

I just look at her. She carries on smiling. Waiting. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I had fun despite the deep frustration." I admit.

"Yay!" She exclaims, clapping her hands.

"Just know I will never let you talk me into playing again."

"Bullshit."

"Probably."

She shifts her position and turns to face me fully, game forgotten.

"You know you don't have to do these things if you don't want to. I won't force you." She says softly.

I just smile at her. She's so worried about my comfort. I love it.

"No, I promise I did enjoy playing. It is just something I am not used to." I tell her.

"What, having fun? You need to get in touch with your inner child Rei. You're so serious." She says shifting closer.

"Well, I believe that would be difficult seeing as I was both bred and built to be serious. As for my _'inner child'_ I am not so sure that is something that exists within me." I say.

She gets that sad mad look on her face. No pity but I can see she doesn't like what she heard. I am not surprised. The talk of my past is not something one would consider a great story.

"I hate that you never had a childhood. That you were just programed to be a machine which you clearly are not." She says, taking my hand in hers, placing it on my chest over my heart.

"I know. I know that to the rest of you my up bringing sounds sad and horrible and in truth, perhaps it is but to me it is what it is, it's my normal. Back then I never knew any different, I never really knew anything else." I say.

"Still, I can't imagine growing up like that. I can't imagine not growing up without my mom, my dad, Kara. A family." She says.

"You probably would have turned out very different if you did. Just as I would have." I state.

"Back on Krypton, I never knew of mother's or father's, not even brothers or sisters, no siblings." I say.

"Despite growing up with a trope of others...i never saw them as anything other than comrades. Just other soldiers like me. Teammates and other students." I say.

"Didn't you wish to have a parent?" she asks.

I frown at this. Recalling my youth. Memories slide pass, wondering if I have ever had such a thought.

I don't think I did.

"No, I do not believe I did. The concept of family was foreign. I never thought about it. Even when I joined the El guard. When Kara was born." I say smiling at the memory.

"They were a lot nicer than my squadron and mentors. I considered them friends, Kara a student. I was on my own my whole life, so I never really wished for a family. I never missed it because well...i never had it." I say.

She tilts her head in that adorable way and pouts slightly.

"Was anything in your past not a totally bummer and heart breaking. Did you do anything fun? Anything just for you? Anything that wasn't just training and duty?" She asks.

I chuckle at this, grateful for the lightening of the topic. I've never really seen anything wrong with the way I grew up but obviously to most it is not something they are okay with so I do find myself a tad bit embarrassed by it.

"Not really, no." I say and she shakes her head.

"No way, there has to be something. Come on even your uptight superiors gave you days off. What would you do when you had a whole day to yourself?" she asks.

I sigh and start looking through old memories again. Man, I have not thought about any of this since...well since forever.

"Well, honestly speaking, when I had those days off, I didn't know what to do with myself. I would just relax in my quarters, reading or something like that." I say.

"Oh my God." She face palms.

I giggle and shrug.

"I told you, I never did anything fun. I've always been relatively serious and bland." I say.

"Oh you're so sad. Are you kidding me. No way, bullshit, I don't believe it. I mean, you used to look after Kara, tell me nothing interesting ever happened." She says.

She shifts again, this time she's sitting next to me. She then pats her good leg. I just smile and comply. I shift my position and lay head in her lap.

She runs her slender fingers through my hair, her blunt nails scratching gently against my scalp. I hum at the sensation and sigh in content.

"Well, now that you mention it, I actually did do some things with her. Being her personal guard, I had to pretty much go everywhere." I say.

"Where did you go?" she asks.

"Not too far away from the Estate. We spent most of our free time in the gardens, beside the springs and streams that ran through them." I say.

"She was always so energetic and I would just take her outside. Let her run around, play her favorite games. Tire her out so that by the time she had to sleep, myself and her mother wouldn't have to chase her around room." I say laughing at those.

"Sometimes we would stay inside in her room that had that room length window, over looking Argo. Just working, me on my reports and her on her homework. Sometimes she would just do a deep research dive. Just learning about everything and anything." I say.

"Sounds like you had some pretty good times. Anything in particular that stood out from the rest?" she asks.

It takes me a few minutes. There is a lot to remember and sort through. Thinking about the details. Thinking about how I felt during those times.

"There was a few. I remember she had just discovered art. Like actual hand rendered physical art." I say.

She smiles down at me.

"Kara is pretty good at stuff like that. I've seen her paint. It helped her to cope with a lot when she first came here. She would put her emotions on paper. Draw what she was feeling." she says.

I nod at this. Kara has always been that way, since she was young.

"I had this painting in my Captain's quarters. Beautiful painting, of what Krypton had looked like a very long time ago, before war, greed and material things destroyed our ecosystems and wild life." I start, remembering that particular piece of art.

"Kara loved that painting. She would always stare at it when she came looking for me. Would climb onto a chair so she could reach it. Run her fingers over it to feel the textures, trace over the images." I say.

"She was fascinated by it. I remember one day while I was working on a report, I had her sitting at my desk with me. She was bored and being a bit of a brat because I wasn't giving her all my attention. She was about 6 or 7." I add.

Alexandra laughs at this. Beautiful. Angelic. I love her laugh. It's like a song.

"Yeah that sounds like Kara." She giggles.

"Right so, I gave her a pencil and a piece of paper that I had for some reason. Okay now keep in mind, on Krypton, we never really used those things. Our information and things were all digital, it was very rare to have those stuff just laying around." I say.

She nods, not at all surprised. She's been to Argo, she knows what I'm talking about.

"Yes, so anyway she immediately found interest in it. She began doodling on it, I carried on with my work and she was just quiet for about an hour or so before she tried to get my attention again." I say and smile at the next part of the memory.

"She was so excited she basically jumped into my lap, wanting to show me what made. I look at it and I was floored. She had drawn me." I say.

Alexandra's eyebrows go to her hair line.

"And not like your typical kid drawings, this was like really good. It was realistic. I suppose not professional in a sense but for a 6 year old drawing somewhat for the first time...it was impossibly good." I say.

And it was. I remember vividly how shocked I was. Kara had a natural talent for fine art. She never really thought much about it, other than the fact that it was fun.

"So, for her next birthday, I got her a canvas, a few sketch pads, different sizes and a variety of drawing materials. And mind you, those weren't easy to get. I had to go digging and searching all over Argo for everything. Took me about three weeks to collect it all." I say.

"But it was worth it. I had never seen her face light up the way it did on that day I gave it to her. She absolutely loved it." I say.

Remembering all the times she ran up to me, face covered in colours, clothes as well, a sheet in her hand and a big grin on her adorable face. Wanting to show me her latest piece.

"Everyday she would have something new to show me. A drawing of her bed, a portrait of herself making a funny face. Landscape painting of the view from her window, I even remember she took up sculpting at some point." I say.

"I remember she made a little sculpture for her father. She feels she did not do a good job with it, that she could have done more but he thought it was perfect." I add.

"That's amazing Rei. I never knew about that. Kara never mentioned she started out like that." She says.

Then her face drops to sadness. Oh no, please don't be sad.

"But then again, it's not like even she knew, you know, after what happened, she lost all of that." she adds.

Oh. Right. That.

"Yes, it is unfortunate that those were taken away when they altered her memories. Though I would not say all was lost." I say looking up into her eyes.

I could stare at them forever. They are so beautiful. So open and spirited. Gorgeous.

"You say she painted to help express her emotions. How she felt when she would do that stayed with her. She might not have remembered why but she remembered how she would feel when she did." I say.

She nods and does that cute little pout thing with her mouth, that is like a smile and kiss all in one. I love when she does that. It is precious.

"I guess you're right. Though, most of her stuff she did here was of Krypton. She always, always drew of Krypton. Almost as if she was trying to keep a tangible memory of it. She feared it was fading away. That she was forgetting." she says.

I feel a certain pain at hearing this. I hate that Kara felt alone after everything.

I hate that she felt that emptiness at thinking she was the only one for so long. Sure she had Kal-El and at some point those that were on Fort Rozz.

"It must have been so hard for her. Thinking she was the last of a lost world." I say.

"It was. She was devastated. Her nightmares were horrible and I wanted nothing more than to ease her pain...but I couldn't. Nothing I could do would help." She says softly.

I look up at her. I can see she still kind of beats herself up for not being enough in those moments.

"But you did help. You gave her hope." I say.

She frowns and looks down at me.

"Alexandra. In the wake of losing one world, you gave her the hope for another. You and your family. It might have taken you all a while to find harmony but you did. Trust me, if I were in Kara's position, I probably wouldn't have made it as far as she did." I admit.

"She's always been strong like that and you had made her stronger. Kara has never had someone like you in her life before. You have no idea the impact you have. If she didn't have you, there's no telling what kind of person she'd be today." I add.

She just looks at me, obviously not believing what I'm telling her.

"Kara may have been young, but I could see the person she was growing up to be. I've always had a good way of sensing that. Yes she was a lot more in tune with her emotions than the rest of us but as she grew older she started losing that innocent light of hers. She was becoming more like the rest of us." I say.

She frowns again. So I elaborate.

"A month's before her twelfth birthday, Kara had shown me her latest painting. This one...this one showed me how much she had changed in just a few years." I say.

"I had noticed that as she got older her work got a lot more complex, had more depth than the next. You can see her growing in them. The little childish innocence was fading into adulthood and this was fine because it was expected." I add.

I sigh. Remembering everything from that one moment to a took a look at Little El's painting.

"But this one...I could see that vibrant little girl I knew was losing her light. She was starting to see the world differently, for what it really was. And that terrified me." I say.

"What did she paint?" she asks.

"A mural of Krypton and its society. It was dark. Very much so. She had shown the time lapse between its history, how our planet had started losing its shine. It's roots. How greed was taking over our hearts." I say.

"All my life the one thing I wanted was to shield her from thst harsh reality, but I knew I couldn't. She would have seen it for what it was eventually. I just hoped it wasn't be so soon." I say sadly.

"That little girl was gone, and a robotic member of our broken and materialistic society was taking her place, slowly but surely. She started studying other things more. Stopped painting. Stopped playing. She was becoming very serious to the point that that vibrant aura I loved so much dimmed and started to vanish." I say.

"What did you do?" she asks.

Because of course I tried to do something.

"I took her out into the gardens. Like I always did when she was younger. I tried to show her, tried to remind her that things didn't have to be so glim." I say and then I feel a tear slip down my cheek.

"I never got to. That same day...she was kidnapped by the Cult, and I was killed." I finish.

"Oh Rei..."

"It is alright. I promise." I say and sit up, facing her.

"I did not show her that day...but you did. You gave her the chance to grow up again. This time with someone by her side. She's never had a sister...despite being around so many people, Kara grew up alone." I tell her, taking her hand.

"She had me, sure, but I was more a mentor and guard first more than anything else. I could not do what you have done. I did not have what you have. You saved Kara. More than you know." I say, kissing her hand.

Tears well up in her eyes and she smiles brightly.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that. I always believed I kind of fucked Kara up in some way." She says and laughs.

I move closer and pull her in for a hug, kissing her forehead.

"I was afraid I tainted her in some way. That I would also some how mess up my kids as well." She admits.

I move again and take her face into my hands, making sure she's looking me in the eye when I say this. I cannot having her thinking this way. I will not allow it.

"Alexandra. You are a wonderful mother. Those children love you and so does Sam. You have no idea how much Ruby looks up to you. Why do you think she wanted to join the DEO. Not because of me or Kara. Because of you." I say to her.

"Before she even got her powers she wanted to join. I remember her telling me _'One day, I'm going to be just like Mama. I'm going to save the world, one step at a time. Help those who need someone with a super heart more than someone with super strength'_." I say.

She let's out another wet laugh.

"She said that?" she asks.

"Yes of course she did." I confirm, wiping her cheek softly.

"Wow." She says, looking away sheepishly.

"A super heart. Not how I'd describe myself but okay." She mumbles.

"She right, though. I've been in this business for a a long time. But I have never met anyone like you. I've met people who fight for justice, fight for honor, fight for country and fight for freedom. But you, Alexandra Danvers...you fight for love." I say.

She looks back up at me.

"It is one of the countless reasons I love you. This coming from someone who has no idea what love is but when I'm with you...I'm pretty sure that's what I feel." I say.

Her eyes are shining and I'm finding myself getting lost in them. It's very easy too get lost in them.

"You took a chance on this broken soul, and when I'm with you, I feel whole. I love and hate how you make feel." I whisper, slowly leaning in.

"I'm sorry." She whispers back.

"No you're not."

"No I'm not."

We meet in an intense kiss, all feelings and thoughts mixing in it. I pull her onto my lap, careful not to hurt her, holding her close.

She throws her arms around me, hands in my hair. I feel that fire growing, slowly engulfing my entire being.

That same inching feeling in my chest, like something just waiting to be set free. I need to enhance my calm before I lose control.

Slow down, Reign. Come now.

I reluctantly pull away, resting my head on hers. Not letting go. I love having her close.

"I really hate that I'm injured right now. God I just want to skip all of this teasing. This tension is killing me." She mumbles, hands on my jaw.

"It's killing you? What do you think it's doing to me. You make it very hard to control myself." I say.

"Maybe I want you to lose control." She says.

I growl at this, I can feel how those words affect me, that primal lust pushing against my chest. Even worse...she moans. That's just not fair.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Alexandra. Be careful." I tell her.

"Please, look at me. I'm almost never careful. Besides...i like danger. Obviously." She says, nipping at my bottom lip.

I let out an involuntary moan and move my head away. She giggles and starts leaving kisses on my neck. Not helping. Very bad. Very good but very bad. A very bad good? Wait what?

Suddenly my phone goes off, vibrating in my pocket. She giggles again because she felt the vibration.

"Ooh, someone's excited." She teases.

I roll my eyes and pull my phone out my pocket. I got a text from Samantha. I laugh when I open it. She looks over my shoulder and starts laughing as well.

 **Samantha**  
_God damnit Reign! I am currently with the girls. Girls who have a very high sense of smell. Knock it off! I said no sexy time. Don't make me cut you off as well!_

"Oh that's funny." Alexandra says still laughing.

I nod and smirk down at my phone, sending my reply, loving how the roles have reversed.

 **Me**  
_Not so fun when it's happening to you, huh._

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turned tables! That's how it feels! Reign and Alex teasing and Sam is feeling it just like how Reign used to. It's funny.
> 
> I love teasing you guys with these scenes, it's just so fun. Though as you can see, I don't want Reign and Alex to get busy until after Alex is healed, which will most probably be their next date planned by Reign.
> 
> I have some ideas for what they could do but I would like to hear what you think they should do.
> 
> Writing high Alex had me in stitches. I was giggling so much while I was writing this.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Eliza bonding time. Because we don't get enough of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the late update, still studying, still sucking at life in general. Still have writers block but I'm trying.
> 
> It's a short chapter but a much needed one I think. We don't get to see Alex and Eliza interact a lot so I thought why not right.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 35

**Two days later.**

**Alex's POV.**

"Mom, stop it. I'm fine-stop! Look at me, I'm fine. Can you not-Mom!"

"Just hold on, I'm almost done."

"Lena and Dr Hamilton already checked me. _Twice_. I'm fine."

"Yes I know but-"

"Mom!"

"Alright alright. I'll stop."

I hear I chuckle and turn my head to the side. Reign and Sam are both on the other side of the infirmary with Riley and Pancake, giggling.

We're all at the DEO and mom had just arrived. The first thing she did when she got here was drag me into the infirmary to check me. While doing so she scolded me.

Reign was already here working but since it's Sam's lunch break, she came by to say hi. They even got Pancake and Riley out the daycare center.

Especially because I know mom will most probably take Riley anyway. I know that she is going to take me straight home after this. Great.

She's going to smother me to death.

"Thank you, damn." I mumble, holding my sore side she had been poking on for the last hour.

"Oh come on Alex, don't be like that. She's just trying to help." Sam says, smiling because she obviously enjoys seeing me get scolded and coddled like a child.

"Thank you Sam." Mom say and Sam winks.

Reign just chuckles, playing with Riley's feet who is giggling. Pancake sitting in Sam's lap, watching them with a wagging tail.

"But I'm fine. I'm healing and, see, it doesn't even hurt to walk." I say and to prove my point I get up and walk around.

My leg is much better though my ribs still hurt like a bitch now and again. Whatever was in that remedy they cooked up it really helped a million, Goddamn.

"Doesn't mean she can't check to see if everything is in order. Give her a break, Alexandra, she was just as worried as the rest of us. The least you could do is reassure her." Reign points out.

Mom smiles and her and she nods. I don't know if she's still weird about my mom but I'm going to assume she's better than she was before.

"Lena and Dr Hamilton reassured her." I comment.

"I wanted to see for myself. I'm your mother, it's my job to worry. And since you'll be off, I'll be taking care of you." Mom says.

Ugh, I don't need a babysitter!

"Mom...I can take care of myself, I'm a grown woman." I say.

"Who thought jumping out a window after running into an explosion was a good idea. Yes, you can very much take care of yourself." She says sarcastically.

Ugh. I love her but oh my God. She can be too much at times. Especially now and I don't get it. She never used to worry this much, why now?

"Mom I'll be fine." I tell her, one last ditch effort to get her off my back.

"Yes you will be. I know you will. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you off the hook. You promised you'd be careful."

"I was careful!"

"Be that as it may, I could have lost you. I understand, Alex, I do but as a mother you know what it's like to worry about these things. And soon, you're going to know what it's like to have to see your daughter out there in the field." She says, arms crossed and a frown on her face.

I sigh. She's right. I'm being a little unfair. I know she's right. I get it. I just...I'm not really used to having her up my ass about this stuff...about me. Usually it's about Kara. It's a little weird despite our relationship getting better.

"Yeah Lexie, and as a daughter, it's your job to just suck it up and surrender to it." My wife adds her two cents.

Mom points at her with an approving nod while Reign just shakes her head laughing. Why, why me.

"Ugh, you people are impossible. I'm not fragile." I state.

Reign looks like she's about to say something. I just hold up my finger stopping her before she says anything.

"You're bullet proof, of course you'd think I'm fragile. But I am a highly skilled Agent okay, I've had much worse." I point out.

Reign closes her mouth and shrugs, turning Riley around to face me. Riley smiles and holds out her hands.

"Mama!" she exclaims, making grabby hands with a big smile on her face.

Aw, my precious bean! I walk over and take her into my arms. She's getting so big! She must stop growing now. I kiss her cheek and she squeals, kicking her legs.

Which she then ends up kicking me in my sore ribs making me grunt and wince.

"Yep, saw that coming." Sam snickers.

Worth it. I just hug Riley closer. That way she won't wiggle as much and I can cuddle the little bundle of powerful joy.

"Also, I am very upset about the fact that I was not here to see my grandchild's first steps and hear her first words." Mom says.

"You also missed her first time floating."

"Not helping Alexandra."

That was weird, both Mom and Reign said that at the same time.

"Please never do that again." I say.

They frown and look at each other in confusion.

"Do what?" they ask in unison again.

"Oh my God, stop it. It's weird." I whine.

Sam is just silently laughing, busy playing with Pancakes ears. Flopping them and making weird faces as she does so. Adorable. My wife is a dork. I love her.

Suddenly an alarm sounds. I look around and check the monitors. Looks like there's an emergency.

"Welp, that's my cue." Reign says and makes her way to the door.

"Yeah I should probably be heading back to the office too. You two gonna be alright, you need a ride home?" Sam says putting Pancake down who runs to Mom.

She picks him up and he licks her face, his little tail wagging in overdrive.

"No that's alright. I'll drive us once I'm done here." Mom says.

"If you're sure." Sam says and walks up to us.

She gives me a quick kiss on the lips, then blows a raspberry on Riley's cheeks.

"Mommy loves you, baby girl. I'll see you all later." She says as she joins Reign, squeezing mom's shoulder on her way out.

"Be safe Reign!" Mom calls out as the Arias twins leave

"No promises!" Reign yells back.

"Really?" that was Sam.

"Ow! What? Do you want me to lie?" that was Reign again.

Sam must have slapped her arm. These two are a riot. Mom laughs, also having heard their bickering.

"How do you live with those two just messing around all the time?" Mom ask.

"Probably the same way you managed to survive me and Kara." I comment.

She smiles and nods.

"True. Though as much of a pain in the ass you and your sister were, I loved it. I find myself missing your incessant bickering." She says, walking over to the work bench and looking at my charts. Again.

I balance Riley on my hip, her suckling on my thumb which is a tad bit uncomfortable since her little baby teeth are a lot more prominent nowadays. She's teething too.

It's times like this I am grateful she doesn't have super strength yet. I don't need any broken fingers when she decides to bite down harder than usual.

Pancake follows Mom and sits at her feet, tail wagging happily as he stares up at her. He's gotten bigger too but not that much. I have a feeling he's going to be a lot shorter than what's avarage for his breed.

"Those were good times. I sometimes miss those too. Until I realize we still do it, just not as much as we used too." I say walking over to the bed and sitting on it.

I lay Riley down, my ribs were screaming because of her little kicks. I just grab her feet and start making running motions, making her giggle, arms flailing. Adorable.

"And now Riley is going to have someone to bicker with too. Kara told me her and Lena plan on having a baby." Mom says.

"Yeah, Rei is working on the Genesis Chamber. Should be finished by the end of the month. Kara is extremely excited. Lena as well but she's a lot less bouncy about it." I say.

"I'm surprised she's not working on the Chamber as well. You'd think that she'd want to know how it all works." She says.

"Oh she does but she wants Rei to be completely focused while she works on it. She'll ask about all that once it's ready. I think she's scared." I say.

"Sounds like it. When they video called me to tell me the news I could see it on her face." Mom says.

It would make sense if Lena was scared. She doesn't exactly have the best track record when it comes to family.

She probably doesn't remember much about her birth mom and well, Lillian isn't exactly _'Mom of the year'_ material so she doesn't really have that many good mom experiences.

She'll probably take pages out of Sam and Mom's books if anything. Yeah, she'll be fine. She just needs to realize she'll be a great mom. We've all seen how she is with Riley and we know she can handle Pre-teens and teenagers pretty well if the last few years are any indication.

"She's going to make a wonderful mother. I remember when Sam left and I took in Ruby." I start, still playing with Riley's feet.

"I had idea what I was doing. I was terrified and Ruby...she was just so heart broken. I didn't know what to do. But Lena...she was with me every step of the way. She helped me more than she knows." I say smiling fondly.

I remember all those times I would stumble when it came to taking care of Ruby. Lena would even stay over some nights with Kara to help me out. I mean it's nothing like taking care of an actual toddler or new born but for me it was.

Lena would tell me everything about what she's learned from watching Ruby grow up. How Sam would do things, what Ruby was used to. Kara would keep Ruby company while Lena coached me on what I needed to know.

"I know. I remember you telling me about it. I was worried about all of you. When I came to visit I could see you had it under control. Lena was great help. A natural." Mom says.

"Lee!" Riley squeals, a big smile on her face.

I chuckle and kiss her nose. Mom giggles as well.

"I think she might be putting too much pressure on herself. I mean the baby isn't even here yet but I can guarantee that she's already planned way ahead of time." I say.

"Oh I know she is. Every mother does. I remember you did the same thing with Riley. Or at least tried too. Sam managed to keep you cool." Mom says.

This is true too. When we made the decision to adopt Riley, I was a bit of a panic mechanic. I remember going overboard with clothes and formulas. Tried baby proofing the whole house.

I was freaking out in the realist way but Sam...Sam calmed my fears. She told me that everything was going to be fine. Made me realize that it was all in my head.

I never really calmed down completely until I had Riley in my arms. When she opened her big brown eyes and looked at me. Her little hand curling around my thumb. That's when everything fell into place.

I knew then and there that no matter what I would always protect and love her.

I was still freaking out a bit but I knew I would get through it all. Especially with my wife, friends and family by my side.

"Parenthood is scary." I say.

"Always has been, and always will be." Mom says, kissing the top of my head.

"Especially when your kids are secret government field agents and superheroes who throw themselves head first into danger." She quips in a baby voice, booping Riley on her nose.

Riley giggles and tries to grab her hand. I roll my eyes at this but smile nonetheless.

"Come on, let's get going."

**Later.**

"Alright, she's finally asleep. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was actually your biological kid. You were just as much of a pain to put to bet when you were her age." Mom says as she enters the living room.

"She's not that bad, I mean sure she has her moments but usually she just knocks out like the rest of us." I say.

Mom plops down next to me. I shift and lay my head in her lap. She starts running her hand through my hair.

"Yes well, like you, she has her _'moments'_ quite often. I suppose it has something to do with her powers. Kara was the same when she first landed." She says.

"Yeah, it took forever for Kara to fall asleep. It was hard for her." I agree.

"Her senses were never easy to handle. Even now she still has trouble controlling them. Apparently Reign does as well." She says.

"They have trouble controlling their emotions. Growing up in a technically emotionally restricted environment, it makes sense why they would find it difficult. It's freeing but sometimes scary for them." I say.

"Hopefully Riley has a better hold than them when she gets older. It was hard watching Kara adapt. She was terrified of herself and everything else." I add.

Kara always had a hard time. Her sensory overloads were the worst. Especially when she started school. Everytime the bell rang she'd have a mini break down until eventually all she did was flinch.

I remember that first day, her ears actually started bleeding as she dropped to the floor whimpering, tears running down her face.

That was when Dad decided to make the lead lined glasses.

We thought of using hearing aids but we were afraid they wouldn't work or they my damage her hearing a certain way. Besides I said she'd have to learn to control her senses and that meant practice.

"I don't think Riley will have that problem. She might have a little part of her that is scared like Rei and Kara but she won't be as worried about it." Mom says.

"I mean look at Ruby, she's fine. Sure she has little glitches now and again but we encourage her to use her powers. We never used to do that with Kara." she adds.

She sounds so sad. I look up and she's got that downcast expression on her face. I don't like when she has that look on her face.

"Mom, you know we did it for her protection. And for good reason. It was dangerous and dangerous people would have came after her if they found out. It was not as acceptable as then as it is now." I say softly.

She looks down at me with a sad smile. I hate seeing my mother sad. It hurts.

"I know, sweetheart. But sometimes I feel like I was stealing something from her for all those years. Seeing how happy and free she is now. She didn't have that. This is who she is." she says.

"Maybe we did but it doesn't matter now. We were just trying to protect her. And maybe now when she has gets her kid she will understand too. I know I do." I mumble the last part.

"Worried about her Riley and Ruby?" she asks.

"Yeah. More Riley than Ruby." I admit.

"Ruby knows what she wants to do and she understands what needs to be done. She's training with Jamie and Rei. She understands why she needs to keep her powers under wraps when in public." I say.

"But Riley is still a baby. She's already getting her powers, floating around and I think her strength might start kicking in soon. She doesn't know how to control them and the importance of them. Especially when she gets a little older and more curious." I add.

"She will eventually. And you will be able to handle anything that gets thrown at you. Okay, you're a great mom, Alex." She says.

"Well, I learned from the best." I say genuinely with a smile.

She smiles back down at me.

"I'm glad to hear it. After what happened between us when your sister became Supergirl...i was afraid I might have ruined you." She says honestly.

Wait what.

I sit up with a frown, wincing just a bit because my ribs did not approve of my sudden movements. I turn and face her fully.

"Mom..." I say softly.

"I know, baby. I just...after you told me how you felt for all those years I just...i was so angry at myself. I just can't believe I was blind to it. I'm sorry." She says.

We've had this conversation before. I was long over due but we do find ourselves coming back to it every now and again. There's still some work to be done in the area we believe.

Sure, I've forgiven mom for it and she's not putting that unnecessary pressure on me anymore so we're doing great.

I pull her in for a hug, squeezing tight and she laughs when we sway a bit.

"We're fine Mom. I promise, please stop beating yourself up for it." I say.

"I'm not beating myself up-"

"Yes you are. I know you are because it runs in the family."

She chuckles at this and we break apart. We sit in silence for a while before I speak. There's been something bothering me for a while and I just need to get it off my chest.

"I miss him." I say softly, leaning my head against her shoulder.

She sighs and lays her head against mine. I close my eyes when I feel little tears prickling in the corners. I will not cry. I promised myself I will not cry because of him.

"I miss him too, sweetheart. Everyday." She says.

"I find myself wondering what he would think if he saw me. Saw the person I've become. Saw the life I have now. If he'd like Sam. And Ruby. And Reign." I say.

"How he would react to seeing Kara with Lena. After everything that's happened. I just...I've been thinking about him a lot lately, I don't know why." I admit.

"Your father would be proud of you. He'd be proud of both you and Kara. This is all he wanted for both of you." She says.

"After what happened, it's a little hard to believe." I say softly, playing with the sleeve if my top.

"The man we lost and the man who returned are not the same. I don't know who he was when he came back." She says and I can hear the pain in her voice.

"But I do know that the man who raised you, who taught you how to surf, how to throw a punch, swing a bat and ride a bike...that man had always wanted this life for you." She says.

"A happy and fulfilling life with a loving life partner, kids and a job that you enjoy. I remember how he would tell me about his little visions and day dreams of seeing you graduate, get married. Everything." She adds.

I didn't know this.

"I don't know about the man who was working with CADMUS but the man who would sit for hours with you in the kitchen, working on your science projects, your father, would be so proud of the woman you've become. Proud of the life you've made for yourself." She says sincerely.

I feel those tears running freely now. It hurts. It hurts so much but I can feel a small part of me healing. A part of me that has been dark and void for so long.

I curl into my mother as silent tears run down my face, tiny sobs wrenching my body as she comforts me.

I miss Dad so much. It hurts to think about what happened. Knowing that I could not save him from whatever hold Lillian and CADMUS had on him.

It hurts to think about all the things he missed out on. Mine and Kara's graduations. Kara's promotions at CatCo. Me officially becoming an Agent of the DEO.

Kara reconnecting with Reign and Alura. Meeting Ruby and Sam. Mine and Sam's wedding. Kara's wedding...Riley.

He missed meeting her. Seeing her open her eyes for the first time. Her first word, her first steps.

He always spoke about how he would spoil his grandkids if I or Kara ever decided to have any, which we both did.

How he would take them out to baseball and basketball games. Hiking, show them the stars, teach them about the universe. Show them how to set up a petri dish properly and how to hot wire a car.

It hurts that he won't be able to do that.

It hurts that my children will most probably never meet their grandfather.

It hurts to see Mom struggle every year on their anniversary and the anniversary of the day he supposedly 'died'. She's strong but even the strongest of rocks crumble.

It just hurts.

"He and Sam would have gotten along so well." She says.

I smile at this. It's so true. Sam does kind of remind me of Dad. Both love fixing things. Computers and the likes. Both are stubborn and too kind for their own good sometimes.

Ruby would have loved him. She's a lot like me and me and Dad got along so well.

"You think he and Reign would have got along?" I ask.

She's silent for a moment. It's a question I've probably only thought of once. Rei doesn't really care if she gets along with everyone, only those that really matter. So it begs the question if she would care about what my dad thinks.

She obviously cares a lot about what Mom thinks so I wonder if it would be the same for Dad. Especially after what happened. Would he hate her? Would she care?

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Maybe. After what happened one would think your father might never forgive her for hurting you and Kara but then again, despite her past, Reign is too soft to be that monster she was forced to be." She says.

I smile because that is so true.

"Especially when it comes to you." She adds.

Now wait a minute. Okay, yeah. Reign does have a bit of a mushy side when it comes to me. And Sam. And Ruby and Riley. And Kara. And Lena. And Winn. And Jamie. And let's not forget Pancake.

Who is probably up in Riley's room watching over her.

"Speaking of you and Reign, did you two go on your date? I know it was the same day you went  on that mission." She asks.

"Kinda yeah, the next day-Wait a minute how do you know we had a date planned? Only Kara and Lena knew about that aside from Sam." I ask suspiciously.

She looks at me with confusion for a second before realization hits. Then she smiles again and laughs.

"Oooh, she didn't tell you did she?" she says more of a statement than a question.

"Mom."

She turns to me.

"Reign came to me two weeks ago, asking for my blessing." She says.

Wait..wait what?

"Come again." I say.

She chuckles and nods her head.

"Yes, I was surprised too. She just showed up at the door, a nervous wreck. I don't think I've ever seen her so anxious about anything." She says.

Reign...she went to Mom...to ask for her blessing. To take me out. To date me. That dork. That's adorable. Oh my God she's so cute.

"Seriously? What happened? What did she say?" I ask.

I feel so giddy. This is incredible. Oh my gosh Reign is so old school, I love it. Wait does Sam know about this?

Of course she does, so why didn't she tell me this?

"Well, at first she was all jumpy and rambling like Kara, which was just precious. She stumbled over her words, was fidgeting and I think she almost started crying at one point, It's hard to tell with her." Mom says.

Oh dude. Oh man, seriously. Was she that nervous. This doesn't sound like Reign. I can feel the blush on my cheeks.

Sam did say that I bring out a side to Reign that others don't, not even her. So if she was that nervous to get my mother's blessing...just...wow.

"You know, I always joked about her being afraid of me but seeing her so vulnerable and shaken that day made me see that she genuinely is a little scared of me. Not in a bad way but you know what I mean." Mom says.

True. Reign has always respected Mom. More than we know but she's still so afraid Mom hates her for what happened between all of us, even after all these years.

"Eventually, once I managed to calm her down, she pulled herself together and told me she had been working up the courage to come see me." Mom carries on.

"Alex, the way she spoke about you, God that girl is just as in love with you as Sam. Completely smitten." Mom says whole heartedly and genuinely happy at that fact.

My face burns with the blush, I'll never get used to the praise. Never.

"According to her, you're out of her league. Like completely and she's still wondering what you see in her. It's adorable how she's so oblivious." she says.

Yes, Reign can be unbearably humble and sometimes dumb to her own amazing qualities as a soul.

"She said she wanted to do it right. She said that she knows that I might have been rooting for you two but she wanted to make sure I was one hundred percent okay with it." She says.

"Reminds me of Lena." She adds.

"Yeah, it was cute how she formally got the whole family, save for Kara, in a room to ask if she could have our blessing to ask for Kara's hand in marriage." I say, remembering that day.

"Alura cried when Lena showed her the bracelet." Mom comments.

"Reign cried when she saw the bracelet." I quip and we share a little giggle.

"That's probably what put this idea in her head to come ask me if she could formally ask you out." Mom says.

"Probably."

We laugh again. Reign does have a knack for somehow mimicking Kara and Lena in terms of earth like behavior. I don't really know why but no one is complaining. I mean with Kara I can understand.

"Well what did you tell her?" I ask her, curious to what she could have said to Reign.

"At first I wondered if I was being punk'd or something but then realized that as mischievous as Reign is, she would never do something like this for one. Especially since she's basically terrified of me." She starts.

Yeah and I'm pretty sure Reign isn't capable of pulling a prank like that off without making it completely obvious. She might be a good actor and great at improve but she's a terrible at keeping secrets.

Okay that's a lie, she's great at keeping secrets, it's just that it doesn't agree with her. You can tell it bothers her and that's usually when we can pick out there's something wrong or something is going to go done at some time or another.

"But then I asked why she came to me. She told me she valued what I thought of her. What I thought about you and her being together. She trusted my judgment and wondered if she was worthy." she says.

Really? She said that?

"Yeah, I was shocked too though I should have expected it." Mom says.

Oh, I said that out loud. Oops.

"Well, what did you say?" I ask.

She smiles at me. Aww.

"I told her that as a mother, no one will ever be worthy enough for my daughters." She says.

O...kay...

I mean pfft yeah I get that, me being a mom I understand. Same with Ruby, no one will ever be good enough for her. Ever. But...you don't just...tell people that. Especially to their face.

Okay no I would totally do that. Nevermind.

"That couldn't have eased her fears." I mumble out.

Mom just laughs at this.

"Oh of course not. I made it worse, I'm sure. I was about to apologize but she mumbled something that made me really see how much you mean to her." She says.

What? What did she say? Tell me!

"I can't say exactly what she said, I did not hear properly but it sounded along the lines of _'that if given the opportunity she would try the rest of her life to prove she was'_. I knew then and there that she would do anything to make you happy. To keep you safe." she says, a soft smile on her face.

That blush is now probably coloring my entire face. My heart hammering in my chest. I never knew.

"It was the same thing I saw in Sam. The same thing I saw in your father when we started going out." She admits.

I look at her and she nods her head.

"She loves you Alex. More than either of you know." she finishes.

I feel little tears welling up. Happy tears. Mom pulls me in for a hug and I laugh. I feel so full.

"Sounds like she was asking for my hand in marriage." I say through my giggles.

"Well I should hope so. Nobody plays with my baby's heart." She says and kisses my head.

"Thanks Mom." I say.

"Always, sweetheart."

We sit there for a while in silence before i speak.

"Did she tell you what she planned?"

"Nice try, Alex."

"Dang it."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww so cute. Loving Mother and Daughter moments. Gotta love it.
> 
> I wanted them to talk about Jeremiah, because despite it being a huge issue that had a big influence on Alex and the rest, it's not talked about nearly as much as it should.
> 
> I wanted Alex to reflect on it a bit. Think about him and her life she lives. How he would have fit in it. How things would be if he was there.
> 
> Also I wanted to put a that Reign being old school and totally not herself but somehow totally herself in asking Eliza for her blessing. Because that is something she would do right?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alex and Reign's first date. The girls are getting ready. Both gay panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the really late update, I've been busy but I finally got around to writing this and posting it. It's the start of Reign and Alex's first date. There obviously will be more on it soon.
> 
> Enjoy pretties

Chapter 36.

**A few days later.**

**Sam's POV.**

"Does this look okay? I mean, I know she won't really care about what I wear right?"

"Reign..."

"But I want to look presentable. Like I actually tried instead of just throwing something on. I want to show her that I really want this and that I am committed."

"Reign..."

"I mean we're going to be moving quite a bit, and it is kinda cold out, not that I can get cold but-"

"Reign!"

She immediately stops ranting. As adorable as her gay panic is, it's also a bit irritating because she literally has nothing to worry about.

I stand up from her bed and walk up to her, putting my hands on her shoulders. She looks so vulnerable and she's shaking. Only Alex can do this to her.

Which makes sense seeing as it is Alex that's the reason she's nervous. They're going on a date tonight. The one Reign had previously planned to do but Alex got injured and had to postpone.

Now she asked Alex out again for the second time and they decided to go out tonight, since Alex has been cleared off bedrest.

Reign is freaking out. She really wants Alex to love tonight. Their last _'first'_ date was just them at home which is just as important but this means a lot to Reign.

To do this properly, myself and Lena had decided to help her pick out her outfit for their date here at her apartment.

Kara, Eliza and Maggie, who arrived yesterday, are at our house helping Alex get ready, who I am sure is also having a bit of a gay panic.

Ruby and Riley are with them. I was going to bring Riley with me but Eliza had a very strong hold on her. I swear she's worse than Reign.

"Breathe okay, you look great, amazing even. You'll be fine." I try and reassure her.

No seriously she looks awesome. No one rocks biker lesbian like Reign, honestly.

White tank top tucked into her black straight cut Chinos. White leather hight tops and her favorite leather jacket. She straightened her hair, leaving it down. Hell she's even wearing make up. Which she almost never does. She hates it.

Okay she doesn't hate it but she's not a big fan. Says it makes her face feel dry and fake.

All and all, she looks so hot. Alex is going wet her underwear when she sees her. Like I mean hey, I know how I look when I dress up like this but seeing it on her is different. I don't dress like this. At least not anymore.

Which brings me to my next mission.

Get Reign in a dress.

Just to see what happens.

"Damn, Rei. If I wasn't gay before." Lena says as she walks back into the room with a water bottle for Reign.

Yeah Reign's about ready to pass out.

"This is no different than what I usually wear." Reign quips, still shakey, poor baby.

She takes the water bottle Lena offers her and starts pacing. Lena giggles and sits down on the bed. I follow suit and we just watch Reign walk a rut into the floor.

"Why are you freaking out. You've already went out before, you see Alex everyday and it's not like you can't impress her. The girl drools over you everytime she sees you. Both of you." Lena says, looking between us.

"Yes well Rei is oblivious to all this, as we know. She's not exactly used to it." I comment.

"You should see how she stares at Rei in the labs, especially when she's ranting about something she found or made. I think I remember her saying something along the lines of 'She talks pretty'." Lena teases.

I burst out laughing. Alex is adorable and she's badass right. But around me and or Reign, her gay brain just takes over. She's clumsy and just a plain old gay disaster.

The only reason I know she's like this with me is because I've seen her do it around Reign as well.

"Not helping." Reign grumbles, standing in front of us.

"Reign, relax. Tonight is going to fine. Wonderful in fact. I know she's going to love it. Just have fun. Don't think too much about it." I tell her.

I don't really understand why she's so worked up about it. Alex literally doesn't care what happens tonight, only that she and Reign have a good time.

I think because Rei is still very new to all this she's a little scared of fucking up. Which is ridiculous because she's fucking amazing no matter what.

I know what she has in store for them tonight. It's cute and fun. Alex is most definitely going to have the best time with Reign. She put a lot of thought into this.

It's not ridiculous and cheesy, things myself and Alex are not particularly fond of. It's most definitely going get them to nerd out a bit. They love their jobs and sometimes love doing something like it for fun.

And since Alex is not on bedrest anymore, she's definitely going to love being up and about.

My job right now, is to ease the unnecessary tension in my other half. And I will do it in true Arias fashion.

Tease her to the point of forgetting what she was freaking out about.

And I have my secret weapon sitting in a box under the bed. She never saw me put it there because she was zooming the apartment trying to get rid of her nervous energy.

I shall reveal it soon. It's going to be hilarious but I know it will help calm her down. Well...calm her nerves...it might elevate something else though. Haha, I can't wait.

She's going to kill me but it will be so worth it.

"I know I am freaking out about nothing but...I've never done this before. I do not want to ruin it." She says, fidgeting with her fingers, clear sign she's nervous and unsettled.

"Aww, first date chitters, that's adorable. Who would have thought." Lena teases, apparently having the same idea I do.

Reign whines. Aww she's so cute when she's nervous.

"You got this Rei. There is literally nothing you can do wrong her. Seriously." I say to her.

She looks at me and I can see she's trying very hard to try and believe me. My poor baby. She's so scared, and for what? Who knows but I know she will make this date perfect.

"Sam's right, Alex absolutely adores you Rei. She's seen you at your best and your worst, just as you have." Lena says.

"Besides, if anything, it's Alex that needs to behave herself. With you looking like that, whoo, you might not even make it to your date." She adds with a smirk.

My eyebrows go up and I point at Lena, nodding in agreement because oh hell yeah, that is so true. Alex is going to fucking die when she sees Rei.

She's never seen Reign dress up.

Okay well no one has seen Reign dress up. Ever. Because Reign never had a reason to. Also, like she said, it's not that different to what she normally wears.

Even at Kara and Lena's wedding, she wore traditional robes which, as nice as they are, they weren't her style and eventually she changed into something you would usually see the men of Argo wear.

I think it's the hair and make up that's kinda making her look...different. Like her eyes pop out more now and the pin straight hair is just so different to her usual ponytail and waves.

Also she's showing quite a bit of cleavage and well, that jacket and pants make her muscles and body look awesome. She never wears stuff this tight fitting other than her suit.

Well that and her old Guard uniform from Argo which Alura still had for some reason.

Which she wears when and she Kara work with the High Council.

"That is not funny, Alexandra might be cleared from bedrest but she is still healing. There will be none of that." Reign says blushing.

"What, no sex on the first date?" I tease and she narrows her eyes at me.

"If I remember correctly, she's still cut off." She says.

"From me yeah, but it's your date night, I will not deprive you of that. The sexual tension between you two has been sparkling." I say.

Reign rolls her eyes but blushes anyway.

No kidding though the tension between them is electric. The little glances, the out right staring, mostly on Alex's side, they're a lot more touchy touchy and God I can feel Reign's sexual frustration.

I mean the girl handles it like a pro but holy shit does it get to me.

"Well whatever happens, I'm sure it will be lovely. So don't stress, Rei Rei." Lena says.

Reign nods her head and shakes out her hands, bouncing on her toes.

I stand up and walks over to her.

"Rei...chill, you got this. Okay, you got this. Alex is going to love it." I tell her.

Reign bites her lip, still not believing me.

"Maybe she needs some motivation." Lena says.

I turn to look at her and she smirks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I smirk as well and nod my head.

I walk over to the bed and bend down on my knees, I feel under it until it lands on the box I put there. I pull it out and stand up.

I wrapped it and everything. Lena went with me to get it and she even lined the box with led. I walk over Reign, still smirking and feeling giddy for her.

I hand it over.

"Happy first date." I say and she narrows her eyes suspiciously.

She takes it in her hands. I can't tell she tries to use her x-ray vision because she growls under breath when it doesn't work.

Reign hates surprises.

But I don't.

"Just open it, dinus." I say rolling my eyes.

Lena is giggling under her breath and I'm pretty sure she's about to cry.

Reign looks at both of us, obviously not liking where this is going. She glances down at the box again, then back at us.

"I feel like I shouldn't." She says.

"Open it!" Lena and I say in unison.

"Alright, damn." She mumbles.

She walks over to the bed, placing the box on it. She rips the wrapping paper in one move. She opens it and looks inside.

Immediately she slams the lid back on, face bright red.

Lena bursts out laughing, falling back on the bed. I snicker when she glares at me. Cheeks tinted and pupils blown.

I felt the effects the contents of the box had on her. It was instant.

"Samantha...I am going to fucking kill you." She says.

Lena gasps and looks at Reign with shock. This is where I start laughing.

"Oh my God did you just curse?!" Lena exclaims.

Reign is not even paying attention to her. She's just glaring at me. I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Hey, if all goes well, you could get the chance to use it tonight." I tell her.

In the box is a black strap on. Similar to the purple one I use on Alex. But unlike that one, this one can vibrate.

I see Reign's fantasies but I also know she's too afraid to actually act them out, should the opportunity arise. So I thought I'd give her a little push.

"You two are insufferable. Seriously, what makes you think it would even come to that." She says.

I spank her ass.

Reign squeaks and jumps. Lena snorts.

"That's what." I quip.

She grumbles, taking the box and putting it deep inside her closet and out of sight. Me and Lena just giggle at her red tinted face. She's adorable when she blushes.

"Look Rei, just go have fun alright. Don't stress. If you and Alex can have fun goofing off on a regular basis, then this date will be a fine." I say.

She nods, rubbing her hands along her pants, still nervous but I feel her spirit calming down. I think she's starting to realize she might be panicking for no reason.

"I know, I just...this is my first time going out in public, as myself without the suit. Kinda. Seeing as if we end up bumping into someone she knows I'll have to pretend to be you." Reign says looking at me.

"I don't know how to act, what I'm supposed to do, what I'm not supposed to do." She says, scratching the back of her head.

"Rei, just be yourself and don't put so much unnecessary pressure on yourself, you'll be fine. Just trust yourself." Lena says.

"Yeah Rei, just go with your gut. That's what you usually do and I promise you'll be alright. She'll be there with you. You're not alone." I tell her.

She smiles and nods, finally calming her internal panic. Kinda. Lena claps her hands excitedly.

"Now come on, tell me what you have planned, I've been dying to hear it."

**Meanwhile.**

**Alex's POV.**

"Maggie, I swear to God..."

"What? You look hot."

"Yeah, Alex, Reign is going to love it."

"She does like the idea of you being hers."

"Yeah and you're the only one who doesn't have it yet. When she sees you wearing it, whoo! I can only imagine what will run through her head."

"Okay, little ears. I do not need to be here for this."

I groan in embarrassment, looking at myself in the full length mirror.

I had made the mistake of letting Maggie pick out my outfit. I thought she would have been on my side of style, which she is but she had a whole other thing planned.

I stand there in dark grey skinny jeans, which apparently makes my ass look awesome, black Chuck Taylor's and Maggie's secret weapon.

A Black long sleeve top with a white _'House of El'_ insignia on the front, right on my chest. Let me add the fact that it's tight fitting which is...yeah.

Now, it might not look like anything special, a lot of people wear clothes with the House of El symbol. Showing their love for Supergirl and Superman.

The thing is...each design is specific to one or the other, mostly in colour schemes.

For Supergirl, it's the blue with a red _'S'_ and diamond shape around it. For Superman, it's the blue with the red _'S'_ and diamond shape around it, only with the addition of a little yellow.

Sometimes it's a mixture or a different design and graphics and it all looks awesome, sometimes the colors even change.

Now with Reign's...it's always only black and white.

Always.

Though that's not what you usually see representing her on her merchandise. It's usually her mask. Like her mask printed on a mug or a snap back.

The mask is her trademark.

It's usually not her house symbol. Like it's rare that it's the house symbol. So the fact that Maggie somehow got her hands on this is amazing.

Apparently, in her head, it's supposed to signify that I am _'Reign's'_. Which I guess makes sense, me wearing her house symbol kind of passes on that message.

Which is supposed to get Reign worked up for some reason.

Maggie says it's going to _'Feed Reign's possessive nature'_.

I hate that I'm excited at the idea because Sam is the same but holy shit I don't think I'm ready to see her reaction.

Okay that's a lie I totally am but I didn't think I would.

Like I've seen Reign possessive but well...not when it involves me so this is going to be an experience.

Also I'm wearing a white beanie with her trademark mask printed on it. So yeah they basically dressed me in Reign's name.

I will admit...I look sexy.

"I see that smile." Mom teases.

I turn back to face them all, a little giddy about tonight.

"See even Riley approves." Ruby says, playing with her little sister's hands who is smiling brightly at me.

Aww my precious bean. She's so cute.

"You look amazing Alex. Reign is going to loose all coherent thought when she sees you." Kara says.

"I know I did, for like a second." Maggie quips.

"You look great sweetie, and don't be nervous. Last time I saw you like this is was your wedding day." Mom says.

Yeah I did panic. A lot. I was nervous give me a break okay.

"Yeah, Mama, you look awesome. Just slap on a red flannel and you'll look like your typical Tumblr lesbian." Ruby quips which makes Maggie snicker and high five her.

"Mama! Pwetty." Riley exclaims, throwing her hands up and kicking her legs in Ruby's lap.

Yeah, Riley is starting to pick up speech patterns quite fast.

Makes sense, Kryptonians to tend to understand and grasp basic human concepts quite fast due to the fact that their brains function on higher intellectual levels.

So far it's just been two or three word sentences but we were all still shocked when she started talking like that.

Well that and she's started walking with the help of her walker, standing up on her own while in it. Taking little baby steps without its aid before she leans on it for support.

Mom is extremely happy she is here to see that.

My kid's a genius.

Kara and Lena have baby fever and Maggie keep teasing them.

"Yeah, your Mama is pretty, right small fry. So tell her to stop freaking out. It's not like it's the first time she's going out with Rei." Maggie says, poking her belly, making her laugh.

"Well, technically no it's not but it is the first time she's going to be out in public without the suit. It's her first date for real and I don't want to mess it up for her." I say to them.

"Danvers, I don't think that's possible." Maggie says.

"Yes, sweetheart. Rei looks at you like Kara looks at Potstickers." Mom says.

Kara just nods with a big smile.

"She's whipped, just like Mom." Ruby adds.

I roll my eyes, but smile nonetheless. It's not that I haven't noticed, it's just that I'm a little slow to realize it.

"You think she's nervous about tonight?" I ask them.

"Are you kidding? She's probably losing her mind right now." Maggie says.

"Yeah, she was very jumpy and fidgety today. Just filled with nervous energy. She could barely think straight let alone get anything done in the lab." Mom says.

"I had to slap her out of a gay panic a few hours ago." Kara quips.

Wait what. Seriously.

"Mama, I'm pretty sure she's more nervous than you are." Ruby says and Riley makes a cute little noise of approval.

That's probably true. Reign has been working up the courage to ask me out and she finally did, only for me to end up injured.

Now it's finally here, and she's probably freaking out. She's never done this before. I have to make sure that I don't fuck this up for her. I want her to have fun.

I know what she has planned is probably going to be awesome. Just spending time with her is going to be amazing.

I wonder how this will all go.

Sam kept teasing me about us getting it on. It's not fair seeing as I'm still cut off. She's a meanie. And Reign will side with her, obviously because, yeah, I'm still technically healing.

Stupid human body having to heal at a snail's pace. Ugh. I'm so sexually frustrated it's not even funny.

And Reign is a fucking tease too. Even worse, she doesn't even try! She doesn't even know she's doing it.

And Sam loves it!

This injury is not helping either.

"Look, you will both be fine. There is literally no way any of you can screw this up." Maggie says.

I beg to differ.

"Just have fun okay. Besides, you'll be together. The two of you have a good time wherever you are." Mom says.

Right. We do. When not facing certain death, I suppose.

Nope, we have good times then too. Alright I got this. Wait what am I saying, she's taking me out. I literally have no idea what she has planned.

"Speaking of which, we need to go. Lena just texted saying Rei's on her way." Kara says looking at her phone.

My heart beat spikes, palms getting sweaty and I feel my throat close up a bit. Shit is it hot in here. Maybe I should take the beanie off.

"Oh God." I mumble.

Ruby gets up and passes Riley over to me. I take her as she giggles, patting my face and I frown at Ruby.

She rolls her eyes.

"This way you won't fidget and will be forced to calm down." She says in a 'duh' tone.

Okay yeah, that's smart. And works. Having my baby girl in my arms is soothing in some way. I hold her closer and she hugs her tiny arms around my neck.

"You got this Danvers. It's just a date. Relax, alright." Maggie says.

Right. It's just a date. I can do this.

_Ding dong._

I Can't Do This!

"Why is she ringing the door bell? She lives here." Mom says laughing.

Everyone leaves the room, Mom taking Riley, leaving me alone. I start pacing around the room, my body shaking with nerves.

I can hear their voices and Riley's giggles.

Then Sam appears in the door way with a small smile. It helps. A little.

"You look gorgeous." She says, eyes running up and down my form.

I blush and look down, anywhere but her face. Because that is Reign's face, and well...that's all I can think about right now and it's nerve wrecking.

"You think she'll like it?" I ask, a little insecure.

Why? Who knows!

"Are you kidding? She'll absolutely love it. Maybe a little too much." She answers, walking up to me.

"That's what Maggie said." I mumble.

"Well she's right. There's a big chance she might take you the second she sees you." she teases though dead serious.

"Seeing her mark on you...it will do things to her." She adds.

I bite my lip and blush harder at the implications of that. I mean, this is Reign we're talking about. She is capable of many things and most of which still needs to be descovered.

Also know fact is that she's a bit of a freak in the sheet it seems...which is also...yeah.

God I am not going to survive this.

"Hey hey." My wife says and takes my face I her hands, her soft brown eyes looking into mine.

"Easy, okay. You're both nervous and it's okay." She says.

I nod and she kisses me softly. It helps relax my nerves. She always knows how to calm me down. Calm my spirit. So easily too.

"She's terrified, you know." She says gently.

I look at her. She nods her head, taking my hands in hers, playing with my fingers as she speaks.

"You have no idea how scared she is." she adds and puts one of my hands over her chest.

I blink in surprise at the rapid thump under my palm. It's really fast.

"That's just an idea of what her heart is like right now." she says.

Damn. That's...wow.

"She's convinced she might fuck up and ruin everything." She says.

"Impossible. There's nothing Reign can do that will change the way I feel about her. And she once tried to kill me and our family so that's saying something." I say.

She chuckles and nods her head.

"Yeah, I told her but she doesn't believe me. Looks like you're going to have to be the one to convince her." She says.

Just then a timid knock at the door makes us turn our heads-

...Oh sweet baby Jesus.

She...wow just...wow...

Reign stands there, in all her glory. God what...she's- she looks...oh God I'm so boned. Maggie was right, I will not make it too the dare because holy shit.

She meets my eyes and her own widen. She practically freezes in her place. I can feel how her gaze scans every inch of my body and suddenly I feel naked.

I can feel the full body blush and my heart races.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sam says and she walks out the room with a smirk on her face.

Reign continues to stare, her red eyes seemingly even brighter than before. Her jaw clenched. God, she has got to stop looking at me like that. Like she wants to eat me alive or something.

It's making me...feel things I shouldn't at this point in time. Maybe later. Maybe. Hopefully.

Because God do I want to just fall into her right now. She looks so...fuck I can't even describe it. Fucking beautiful. Unreal.

I just want to tangle my hands in her straight long hair. Run my hands all over her and God those pants look awesome from the front, I can only imagine what they look like from the back.

"Wow..." I say...finally.

She doesn't say anything. She just stares. Then she looks me dead in my eyes, then slowly start walking forward.

The distance between us gets smaller and everything gets hotter, the air crackling between us and my heart is just beating into overdrive.

I'm rooted to my spot. I can't move as she closes in, like a panther stalking it's prey. Eyes unyielding and strong. I gulp as she stands right in front of me. I can't look away. Man are her eyes glowing?

Then those same red orbs scan down my body again, slower this time and I bite my lip because holy shit. She's not even trying to hide how intensely she's checking me out.

Her hand circles around my waist, pulling me gently into her. I squeak softly at the unexpected movement, my hands gripping her jacket.

She stares down at me, features soft but strong. We're so close, incredibly so and I can just feel the power in her hold.

Then she speaks, it's a soft, deep and raspy whisper but it rings so loud in my soul that it shakes me to the core

"Mine."

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh, Reign is so possessive.
> 
> And yes, I did kind of steal my own idea from one of my other stories in terms of their date and outfits. I just think it works okay.
> 
> Also writers block is a bitch and not working with me so I might as well work with what I can.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign and Alex's date finally takes off. It's fun and Alex is a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello internet! Sorry for the exceptionally late update, I've finally beaten writers block for the time being, at the worst possible time...i have college and assignments.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> I can't promise the long waits will stop because I'm pretty sure they'll continue but I can promise I'm not abandoning this story. I love it too much to leave it unfinished.
> 
> Enjoy pretties.

Chapter 37

**Reign's POV.**

I do not know what it is I was expecting to see once I saw Alexandra but this was not it. I have seen Alexandra in various outfits and even states of undress but never have I seen her like this.

Baring my name, my _mark_

I have already had trouble keeping control of myself when she is around but seeing her now, the House of El across her chest, in my colours, my name...something inside me _awakened_.

A strong and primal part of me that I had so long held back and forgotten is now clawing at its bars. Barking at me, wanting to be let out. It is taking everything in me to not ravish this gorgeous woman in front of me right here and right now with our whole family downstairs.

And I thought my nerves were going to be a problem.

"Reign..."

Rao, her voice. She sounds so breathless and desperate. A gentle whisper of my name. I want to hear her scream it.

I just stare down at her. Her beautiful face, pink tint on her cheeks and eyes wide and dark. I can feel her heart beating fast against my own chest. Can hear the rush of her blood in her veins, feel it pulse against my hands.

And her smell...hmm...I am not the only one affected right now. Rao her scent is everywhere. I'm barely holding it together.

"Alright, who's idea was it?" I hear Sam's voice downstairs.

"Yours truly."

"Sawyer you're a genius."

"Don't I know it."

I internally roll my eyes and feel a blush colour my cheeks. It seems this was intentional. They all want me to lose my mind. I will not give them the satisfaction.

"You look breathtaking." I say, looking Alexandra in her gorgeous brown eyes.

She smiles, a hint of pink on her neck, I can still hear the rush of blood in her veins. I feel like a vampire. Just wanting to sink my teeth into her, make her scream and gasp in pleasure.

Not yet though. Not yet.

"Me? What about you? I've never seen you look this...damn..." She says, eyes roaming over me.

I feel a tad bit exposed, admittedly my attire is somewhat different, though not at all revealing, I do still feel like she can see through it all.

"I've seen you with your hair down but not when it's straightened. It looks good." She says, running her hands through my hair.

It feels incredible, it's like a weakness. Makes me believe that what Samantha says is true. I am like a kitten because I basically purred. Ugh, maybe I am soft.

"This..." I say pointing to her top.

"...is doing things to me. Making it very hard to keep control of myself." I admit.

"You're not the only one." I hear her mumble, eyes still roaming over me.

Then she looks up at me.

"Is it bad that I just want to stand here and look at you forever?" She says.

I chuckle at this because I feel the same way. I could stare at Alexandra for hours and hours on end. She's is extremely breathtaking. And her eyes...they hold so much and I just find myself getting lost in them.

"As tempting as that sounds, it would be a shame to miss everything I had planned this evening." I say, taking her hand.

She gets an excited smile on her face and good Rao it is gorgeous. I love her smile. It's beautiful. It lights up her whole face.

"Ooh, I can't wait. Sammy tells me you've been busy but she wouldn't tell me what it is that you were busy with." She says, practically bouncing in her place.

"I am aware." I say because yes, I know very well Alexandra has been curious about my activities these last few days.

Especially since she has been at home resting and recovering. She often hears updates and information about what everyone is doing through Samantha, Lena, Kara and Eliza.

And since I work closely with all four, they obviously have noticed that I have been preoccupied by more than just working on the Genesis Chamber.

"You're not going to tell me what you have planned are you?" She says more than asks.

I just smirk and she pouts. I smile, leaning down. She stands on her tip toes and meets me half way.

The kiss is sweet and short. Nothing more because knowing us, it will most certainly escalate into a territory that we have not explored but have definitely thought of. Explicitly.

At least on my end.

Though Samantha has been teasing both of us about it.

"You're mean." She mumbles against my lips.

"So I've been told." I quip back.

"Hey love birds! Aren't you supposed to be leaving?" I hear Samantha yell from downstairs.

I pull back at smile down at Alexandra who just rolls her eyes.

"I love my wife but she can be a bit of a pain in the ass." She says.

"Yes, well she's our pain in the ass."

**Later.**

"Man, you know it's been a while since I've been to a place like this." Alexandra says.

We are walking hand in hand into the carnival that is on the other side of town. It is the perfect place to start our date because it has a lot of fun activities and food all in one place.

As much as I would love to help Alexandra get back into the swing of things, I have to make sure she doesn't strain herself. She might be better but she isn't completely healed.

"Thought as much. I have actually never been to one of these. I've only seen them from Samantha's eyes." I say.

She looks at me with wide eyes. She can't really be surprised by that, come on.

"Wait seriously? Never?" She asks in disbelief. I guess she can.

"Alexandra, you are aware that I have only had my own body for a few years, right. And it's not like I've had the time or motivation to come here." I answer.

"Okay, yeah you're right. Still though, not even once? I would have thought Ruby, hell even Kara would have talked you into going." She says.

We walk into the carnival area. It is loud and bright. People laughing and having a good time. Corny music and the sound of games and fast moving machines fill the air.

The smell of fried foods and sweets and the warmth from the lights bring a smile to my face. This would definitely be a place Little El and Ruby would find fun.

"Little El has had just as much on her plate as the rest of us. Although she might act like it, she's not a little girl. She finds joy in things other than stuff like this." I say.

"Ruby is the same. She's been focusing on her studies and training. She's growing up. Things like the carnival are much less appealing to her than they were before." I add.

Which is true. Ruby is finding other things more entertaining and enjoyable. Things like just staying at home or in the company of friends, watching movies and playing games. Simple things that help take her mind off her worries.

"And I had never thought about coming here until Eliza told me about how your father used to take you and Kara to things like this." I say.

Alexandra moves closer to me as we walk. Just taking in everything. Watching the children laugh and run around, parents chasing after them.

"Yeah, Dad used to bring us once in a while. First it was to help Kara get used to all the overwhelming sounds and senses. Help her get used to it and practice controlling them." She says.

"I can see why. This place is extremely loud." I quip and she giggles.

"You think this is bad, you should hear what a stadium full of people sound like." She says.

"Oh no. I do not think I will find myself sitting in one of those anytime soon." I say.

She gets a smug look on her face. A knowing look.

"I don't know, Ruby has been talking about wanting to go watch the US Ladies team play a friendly. Apparently she and Jamie are saving up for tickets." She says.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I ask.

"Well once I tell them you've never been to a game before..."

"You wouldn't..."

"I would."

"You're evil."

"You love me."

We stop walking and I turn to her. She just smirks as I narrow my eyes. She's so mischievous, I love it.

"I wonder why sometimes." I say and she scoffs, smacking my chest lightly.

I laugh and she pouts. Aww come now.

"Hey, how about we start this date properly. A little friendly competition?" I suggest.

Her eyes sparkle with delight. Of course she would love that idea. This is Alexandra.

"I'm listening." She says.

"There are many carnival games around. How about we see who can win the most. Loser buys the food before we leave?" I say.

She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Before we leave?" she asks.

"Yes. What did you think this was it? Oh no, I have something else planned." I say with a charming smile.

"What?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Please."

"No."

"What if I win?"

"Win what?"

"The challenge."

"It's cute that you think that."

She smacks me again and I laugh. I love teasing her. It is so amusing to see her get worked up. Mostly because she knows I'm right. Though who knows. I haven't done this so she might have the upper hand.

"I'm still not going to tell you, win or not." I say and she pouts.

"That will not work this time, trust me. I have big plans and your adorable face will not make me cave, as tempting as it is." I say.

She pouts harder. Wow, that thing is no joke. I see where Kara gets it.

"Nope." that pout is strong but my self control is stronger.

She rolls her eyes and I just smile. She's adorable.

"Whatever, it's not like I will win. You have powers so the competition isn't even fair." She points out.

Ah ha now see that's where she's wrong. I had anticipated she would eventually bring that up. So I came prepared!

Behold!

I just lift up my top to show her my belt. I then tap a small button on the inside of the loop and it starts glowing a faint green. I feel the affects immediately.

I then roll up my jacket sleeves, showing her my wrists. Each wrist has a bracelet. I press a button on both and they too start to glow a faint green. Once again, I feel the affects as soon as they are switched on.

I look back at her and her eyes are wide, jaw hanging open. Adorable. She's like a shocked puppy. Another thing Little El probably got from her.

"See, now you have no excuse. If you lose, it is because compared to me, you are skillfully inferior." I tease, obviously not meaning it but I know challenging her brings out her competitive mode.

Which I find is absolutely fascinating and incredible to witness. Never have I met someone who is just as bad as me. Never. Not even Astra.

"Okay you know what." She says, pointing at me with narrowed eyes, the challenge obviously working.

"It is on like Donkey Kong."

I smile and we shake on it.

"Alright, we should start with something easy. Those bottle tower things. Best two out of three?" I suggest.

"You're on. I'll have you know, I am a master at that." She gloats.

"I do not doubt that but I will kick your butt. Believe me." I say as we make our way over to the booth.

"I don't know about that, Rei. These games take a lot of skill and just a bit of luck." She says.

I raise an eyebrow at her. You know, I wonder if my past escapes her at times like this.

"You are aware I am a trained professional, right. Hitting a target is literally my job." I point out.

She just smiles all high and mighty like. It's adorable.

"As am I-oh wait..." She says and suddenly stops. And then?

She turns to me and narrows her eyes, finger pointed at my face.

"You're genetically modified to be good at stuff like this, no fair." She whines.

Rao, we haven't even started yet. I let out a small laugh of disbelief.

"I'll have you know, I had to train for my skills to reach this level. Just as you did. At a fairly young age as well. This is literally all I know." I quip.

"Exactly! I only have like a few years of training under my belt. You have a whole, no wait...Two! Two lifetimes of experience!" She says as we get to the booth.

"I have never done this before, you're at the advantage here why are you complaining." I say laughing.

It is amusing to see just how serious she's taking this challenge. We haven't even begun and already she's analyzing the factors between us.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just pointing out the fact that the odds are a little unfair." She says.

I shake my head and turn to the booth operator. He looks bored and uninterested. I do not understand why one would feel that way in a place that holds so much joy. Especially if he is supposed to be promoting 'fun'.

I drop a few bills on the counter. He takes them and places six balls in front of me. Alexandra slides up next to me, taking three while I keep the other three.

"Okay! Rules are simple. Hit all three bottles off the podium. All three bottle must drop. If one is still on the podium, you lose. You have three tries each. Knock one tower down of the three completely to win a prize." The operator explains with dry enthusiasm.

Alexandra snickers next to me and I can't help but join in. It is a little funny.

I take a step back and motion for Alexandra to play. I smirk and bow a little. She just raises an eyebrow at me.

"Ladies first." I comment.

She rolls her eyes but smiles that beautiful smile of hers. I'll never get tired of seeing that. She turns back to the game, staring down one tower, tilting her head, analyzing the best approach.

Each tower has three bottles. Two bottles at the bottom, one place on top of both. 

Then she pulls back her arm, yellow ball in hand, ready to throw it. After a second she releases it at full force and the ball goes sailing through the air towards the Tower of Bottles.

It hits the top bottle clean off the other two but they unfortunately stay in place.

"Dang it." She says.

She takes her stance once again, pulling her arm back, then flinging forth the yellow round ball toward the second tower.

It hits the bottom bottle on the left. This time, that bottle and the top one both fly off the podium, the force knocking down the last bottle that falls, but remains on the podium.

"Fuck."

I snort and she turns to me with a glare.

"Zip it."

"Yes, master." I quip.

She turns and pretends to throw the last ball at me. I move a bit, just in case she actually did throw it, you never know with her.

She giggles and turns back to the game. She takes a little more time to come up with a approach before she throws the last ball.

She misses completely.

"Hehehe hahaha! Ah haha!" I burst out laughing at the unexpected result.

I mean, what happened? I carry on laughing, bent over and leaning on the booth counter, because the spastic convulsions wreck my entire body that I have to find something to hold me up.

I actually have tears in my eyes.

Alexandra kicks me on the butt. Not hard but I still feel it.

"Stop laughing, you bitch." She says.

This just makes me laugh harder. Even the operator cracked a smile.

"What was that? I thought you said you were a master at this. That looked very much not like it." I say between my giggles.

"Shut up, I have no idea what happened, I think my calculations were off." She says.

"Yes, way off." I quip and she tries to kick me again.

"Let's see you do better!" she quips, crossing her arms and pouting. Cute.

Challenge accepted!

I stand up straight, smiling down at her. She has no idea the skill I possess, even without my powers. As she said before, I have two lifetimes of experience.

I am going to have fun destroying her.

I practically bounce over and pick up on yellow ball from my three and wait while the operator sets the bottles up again.

I just wiggle my eyebrows at Alexandra and she glares, sticking out her tongue. Mature.

"You do realize I am going kick your ass in the realist way, right. It will be so easy." I quip.

"Keep talking like that and you'll be getting none of this ass." She comments back. Ooh, I like this game.

"Please, you wish I could take that ass." I throw back.

"Like you can handle all of this." She quips. Excuse me!?

"Don't tempt me. You're still on probation. I give in we both loose." I warn.

Because that is the truth. Samantha, although she gave the go ahead for me, is still keeping Alexandra on a leash. I suppose I should do the same. Maybe.

"Okay first of all, I am not on probation, Sam's just mean. Second, we both know that I am not tempting you. I'm just irresistible." She says.

"Okay that last part we can agree on." I say.

Which is true. Alexandra is undeniably irresistible. I just happen to have incredible self control. If not I would have given into her ages ago.

We turn back to the game once it's set up. I smirk at Alexandra and she narrows her eyes at.

I'm feeling smug and I want to show off while showing her up.

I point to the bottle tower and hold up one finger. Then I mouth the words 'first try' before winding up my shot.

I pull my hand back, my vision zoning in on one specific area. The area right in the middle where all there bottles are linked. I look back at her and wink.

Then I throw the ball. Hard.

It hits my target and all three bottles going flying off the podium.

"Oooh! I am good!" I cheer. Who needs superpowers when you have skill.

"What! Oh come on. No way, you cheated!" Alexandra complains. Ha! No I didn't.

"I did not. That was pure skill." I say, crossing my arms, smirk still firmly in place.

"Oh really? If that's the case, then why don't you use your pure skill to knock down the other two as well." She suggests.

Okay, you know what. Yes, I will do that. How dare she question me.

I hold my hand up to the game operator when he is about to give me my rightfully won prize.

"Hold onto to that my good sir. My girlfriend has decided to make this interesting." I say, not even looking at him. I only have eyes for Alexandra.

She steps up to me, up in my face, eyes like fire. It takes everything in me to not pull her flush against me and kiss her senseless.

"Due to your genetic enhancement, you have an advantage, powers or not. Like you said, you were breed for this." She says.

"So, that being the case, to level the playing field, you being made to be perfect, everything you do should be perfect." She carries on, this time shamelessly letting her eyes travel down my whole body.

I actually shiver under her gaze. She catches my eyes again and I see how blown and smokey they are. Goddammit.

"You have to get a perfect score. All three bottles, on all three towers. Think you can handle it?" She challenges.

"Can I handle it? Pfft, of course I can. I'm me. Master marksman, Kryptonian super solider. A few little bottle towers isn't going to best me." I say.

She gets that mischievous glint in her eyes, a sly grin on her kissable lips. Something tells me I just made a huge mistake but something else tells me this is a good decision.

Which the other part highly doubts.

"Well then, put those skills to work." She says and steps back, motioning to the last two bottle towers.

I grab the last two yellow balls and calculate my approach. Like my first shot, I aim for the same area. The areas where all three bottles are linked.

I throw my second shot and just like before, the entire tower goes down, all three bottles disappear from the podium. Whoo! Okay, last tower.

I focus my attention on the last tower. Same strategy. I pull back my arm to throw.

I got this.

I begin my throw.

"Oh God Rei! Yes!"

I miss completely.

"Goddammit! Alexandra!"

Sneaky little minx! She just...ugh! Why would she! That's so unfair. It's just evil.

I turn to her, my face probably flushed and my eyes probably flashing red. I can feel heat spreading through my entire being.

She just has an innocent smile on her face. Obviously pretending she did not just out right let out a pornagraphic moan to throw me off and make me miss my target.

I can't believe she actually got to me. That was so amateur. I was trained to not get distracted. Rao.

"Ooh, tough break, babe." She says walking up to me, standing on her toes to kiss my cheek.

"Better luck next time." She whispers hotly against my ear.

I growl and she giggles. She turns away with a wink, walking down the path towards another booth. Swinging her hips sensually.

Ugh, she's so infuriating. Now I know how Samantha feels when she says Alexandra is a tease.

I swear when I get my hands on her, we'll see who the real tease is. I am going to make her beg. Make her cry out and scream until she forgets her name. And I won't give her what she wants. Yes, I am going to fuck-

"Hey miss, don't forget you prize. You did win after all." the operator says, holding up a plush puppy that looks a lot like Pancake.

I take it and look at it. I then look up and Alexandra looks over her shoulder, a sexy sly smirk firmly in place as she carries on walking.

Oh she is going to get it.

-To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex you little shit, messing with Reign like that. You're playing with fire! Remember what happened when you did it to Sam. Need I remind you Reign is worse. You saw what she did to Sam.
> 
> Reign promised to get back at Alex and we all know...
> 
> Reign always keeps her promises.
> 
> Part two of their date should be out a little later, can't say when but it won't take as long as this chapter did to come out.
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think don't be afraid to suggest anything.
> 
> -Sway.


End file.
